Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse
by Dumbrarere1
Summary: When the shares of four of Gamindustri's nations spike out of control and explode, Andrew Hawker and his wife Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune, must travel around the multiverse in search of the fragments of their lost shares, meeting new people and making new friends along the way. Follows the same timeline as my Re;Birth 1.5 Remix and The Neptunia Chronicles fanfics.
1. An Emergency in Gamindustri

**HyperDimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfic by Dumbrarere1**

Prologue and Chapter 1 - An Emergency in Gamindustri

"So... what do we do about this?" Andrew Hawker asked. It has been three years since the end of the war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate, and Lastation's, Lowee's, Leanbox's, and Aurelius's shares had seen a recent, dramatic spike in the past hour, and the CPUs and CPU Candidates of those nations were behaving in a concerningly bizarre manner as a result.

"Histy, this is worrying. The way their shares spiked in the past hour is not normal. And neither is their strange behavior." Neptune whined. Even the cute, childish girl she was in her human form noticed something was wrong with the rapid increase in shares the other four nations were experiencing. Histoire thought for a second.

"Normally, I would say you're being paranoid, but I'd have to agree. Something is clearly wrong. However, there isn't much that I can think of that can be done, and thus I can only adopt a wait-and-see approach." Histoire suggested.

"Are you sure that's the best course of action?! Uni is acting strange and I've been feeling like I'm up to my neck in molten steel!" Noire complained as she walked in.

"What else can we do besides wait? We don't want to do anything that could hurt you guys." Histoire replied, an obvious look of worry on her face.

"What could hurt us more than this? Our share energy is going crazy! You do realize that if it continues to spike it could kill us, right?" Noire snapped back.

"Blanc is starting to act like a drunk, and Rom and Ram are asleep in odd places. This is worrying." Jacob said as he walked in. Blanc was close behind him, wobbling about with a thick blush.

"Hey, Jaycobb! You're looking cute today. Maybe we should hit the bed and have some more of that sweet lover time together." Blanc said creepily.

"See what I mean?" Jacob asked with a sigh, his face in the palm of his right hand.

"Blanc is never a heavy drinker. What in Gamindustri is going on?" Noire asked in confusion and shock. Just then, Luna came in, looking horny... at least as they perceived it to be.

"Luna... are you alright? You're drooling and... um..." Neptune asked.

"Never been better... I feel so sexy right now..." Luna said. Her words took Noire, Andrew, Nepgear and Neptune completely by surprise.

"NEPU!" Neptune exclaimed in complete shock.

"W-w-what the heck was that?!" Noire stammered, her face cherry red.

"Histoire, what has gotten into everyone?" Lance asked as he ran in.

"This is the result of an abnormal, rapid spike in share energy." Histoire explained. Vert then walked in, a big smile on her face. However she said nothing. She just stared at everyone with her smile, which creeped everyone out.

"I am starting to doubt that my wait-and-see approach is the best plan. Something must be done quick." Histoire muttered. Her fears were confirmed when the CPUs and CPU Candidates of Lowee, Lastation, Leanbox and Aurelius suddenly collapsed, the only exception being Noire.

"What now?!" Noire whined in complete shock. Just when they thought things were over, the bodies of the unconscious CPUs and CPU candidates started to glow, before their wings extended and exploded into dozens of sharicite fragments to be strewn across the multiverse.

"No! Luna! Vert! Anyone!" Neptune called out in complete shock.

"Their share energy! It's gone!" Histoire reported, just as shocked as the others.

"What do you mean, gone?!" Jacob shouted in disbelief.

"That's just it. Their shares are completely gone." Histoire repeated herself.

"Their wings... what was that?!" Andrew asked, trying to make sense of what he just witnessed.

"I guess what happened was that their shares somehow exploded when the share spike reached its climax." Nepgear theorized.

"But those Sharicite fragments..." Lance asked in complete shock.

"Can you track where they've gone, Histoire?" Andrew asked, still recovering from what he just witnessed.

"I can, hold on… oh dear… the Sharicite fragments seem to have gone across the multiverse and wound up in countless different universes." Histoire responded rather grimly.

"They'll die if we don't get those shares back." Jacob shouted, almost crying.

"How can we?! They're in completely different universes! There's no way we can get them in time!" Noire cried, fearing for Uni.

"Are you admitting defeat, woman?!" Lance shouted.

"W-what?" Noire asked.

"Listen to me, Noire. We are CPUs. Don't you dare lose hope on me now. There's surely something that we can do." Lance told her.

"Histoire, is there? I don't want to lose Blanc, not now." Jacob asked.

"There is, but it will be dangerous." Histoire confirmed.

"Please tell us! I want to save them!" Neptune pleaded.

"If you and Andrew can travel across the multiverse and retrieve the sharicite fragments, we can bring them back. While you guys are gone, I will try to figure out what triggered the odd share spike... and their subsequent strange behavioral reactions to it." Histoire explained.

"Alone? Can't Jacob and I help them?" Lance asked.

"It would seem prudent to do so, but you and Jacob need to remain here to look over your wives and their sisters. Besides, I feel as though they will get the help of a great many people." Histoire countered.

"And what would you have me do?" Noire asked.

"You and Nepgear need to act as Gamindustri's eyes, ears and collective heart. Without a CPU for the world to rally to, chaos would soon envelop this world." Histoire explained. She then turned to Andrew and Neptune, who were looking at each other nervously.

"I will send you to Tamriel, a continent on the world of Nirn. There is a land there by the name of Skyrim. Within that land, resides some monks, the Greybeards, who will teach you two many things, including how to traverse the multiverse without using shares to open dimensional portals." Histoire explained.

"Please be careful, and do come back alive." Noire asked, almost begging.

"Shucks, if Noire wasn't so concerned about her sister, this would be cute." Neptune teased.

"Leave it to you to make a joke and brighten our spirits in the worst of times, love." Andrew said with a few laughs.

"Just shut up and get going already!" Noire yelled.

"I am going to open the portal. Are you ready?" Histoire asked.

"Ready and willing!" Neptune shouted.

"Let's get this done and return home safe." Andrew concurred. With the wave of a hand, Histoire opened a portal to Tamriel. Andrew and Neptune walk through it, just before it closes.

"I really hope they'll be okay." Nepgear muttered, just loud enough for Lance, Noire and Histoire to hear.

"They will. Don't forget that they're married, and will protect each other the whole time in their mission." Lance said reassuringly.

"I only hope so..." Noire muttered.

"I'll go watch over their children. Goodness knows Daniel and Violet are going to be lonely without them..." Nepgear said with a hefty sigh.

Meanwhile…

"Well shoot, we're falling out of the sky onto the top of a pointy, snow-covered mountain! Histy didn't think this through, did she?!" Neptune yelled.

"I don't think she planned this far ahead!" Andrew yelled back. At this point they were screaming as they continued to fall, landing with a thud moments later on a snowy field just outside High Hrothgar.

"Ouch... oh, that sucked." Andrew groaned.

"Yeah. Oh that hurts." Neptune agreed, wincing from the pain as she sat up.

"We were expecting you, but not to fall from the sky like that." a scratchy voice said, echoing across the mountain air. Andrew and Neptune turned around to see four old men in robes standing over them.

"And you must be the Greybeards, whom Histoire told us about." Andrew assumed as he stood up.

"Your intuition is as it was told to us by her. Yes, we are the Greybeards. I am Arngeir." The man introduced as Andrew helped Neptune to her feet.

"I'm Neptune, this is my husb-" Neptune began, only to be politely interrupted.

"We know who you are, and why you have come, Neptune. Histoire explained everything when she contacted us. Not a very good situation to be in, I imagine, being forced to travel across the Multiverse to save your friends' lives. We will impart the knowledge you need to begin your journey, but afterwards you will need to see Paarthurnax, our leader, to get you started." Arngeir explained.

"We are willing to learn, Master Arngeir." Neptune said in an uncharacteristically humble tone, despite the pain she was in.

"In due time, you will. But first, something must be done about the pain you two are likely experiencing." Arngeir said, before he used healing hands on the two of them. "Our magic isn't always in shouts and whispers. Sometimes we practice even lesser magics, like Healing Hands. You should be free of pain now." he explained. Neptune and Andrew knew he was right, their pain was gone.

"Yeah, not even a pinch of it." Andrew confirmed.

"And with that, the learning can begin." Arngeir announced. Andrew and Neptune looked at each other as the bitter cold stung them like needles in a fiber pillow. They then followed the Greybeards inside High Hrothgar, where a fifth man greeted them. This man wore a suit of armor made from dragonbone and dragon scales, wielding a katana that seemed to have sparks fly out of its blade.

"Dovahkiin." Arngeir began. "This is Neptune and her husband Andrew. They have arrived from another world, sent adrift along the chaotic currents of the multiverse on a dangerous quest." he concluded.

"Speak no more, Arngeir. I will help them on their way." the man said in a thick Nordic accent, before turning to the duo. "The name's Gonnaer the Unwavering. Dragonborn." he introduced.

"Dragonborn? Well, it's finally nice to meet someone like you." Neptune said, again rather uncharacteristically, blushing.

"I understand the perils that lay ahead of you. But I sense your great journey only begins here. I must warn you, that a great evil exists within Skyrim. Alduin flies above, his shadow corrupting all in its wake. As Dragonborn, it is my destiny to defeat him, but I fear I may not be able to do it without your help." Gonnaer explained. Andrew quickly glanced at Neptune, who was confused about the whole situation.

"You expect us to help you defeat Alduin... a dragon possessing unknowable power and unspeakable evil... how much time do we have?" Andrew asked, pondering the situation based on the information he got from books back in Lowee.

"Not much, I'll be honest with you. That is why we need to start your training immediately." Gonnaer replied

"As a CPU and Paladin-Knight, you know you do not possess the dragon blood, therefore you cannot shout like a dragon without extensive training that takes decades. Decades which we do not have. There are, however, skills we will share knowledge of that will help you on your adventures." Arngeir explained, reiterating what he said earlier. Just then, he opened his arms, and a blast of energy coursed into the two of them, subsiding moments later. "The knowledge I have shared with you will allow you to access HDD in the worlds beyond Gamindustri. It also allows you to cast portals to any world of your choosing, even ones you have been to before, should the need arise. Be aware that those who witness your power will be touched by it, and, should you lend them your aid, they will lend you theirs in the battles to come." he explained.

"Huh. It's almost like I've had this knowledge all along." Andrew muttered.

"The Greybeards' ability to share knowledge knows no bounds. Use it to get through the multiverse quickly." Gonnaer explained.

"With that accomplished, you must go see Paarthurnax. Be quick about it. The journey to the top of the Throat of the World is long and arduous." Arngier said.

"Thanks for sharing your knowledge with us, Arngier. We won't let you or our friends down." Neptune said with a confident smile. With that, the three of them departed for the top of the mountain. As they approached each "gate" of cold, violent weather, Gonnaer would use Clear Skies on them, and they dissipated within seconds.

"Wow" Neptune muttered to herself at the Dragonborn's power. They continued their journey, fighting Ice Wraiths, frost trolls, and the bitter cold. At long last, they reached the top, and Paarthurnax awaited them.

"A... dragon?" Andrew asked quizzically.

"A bit odd, I know, but I have learned to live with it. The first time I came up here, I asked about a certain shout used to defeat Alduin in the Dragon War. All he asked of me was patience. With you two here, I see why." Gonnaer explained to them. Andrew and Neptune nodded, before walking up to the old dragon.

"Paarthurnax. By the will of the Greybeards, we have arrived, and now seek your wisdom in our coming trials." Andrew said graciously.

"Ol Lost Prodah, as was foretold by my vision." Paarthurnax said.

"Um... excuse me?" Neptune asked, extremely confused.

"I did not expect a CPU to understand the tongue of a Dovah, Mindoraan." Paarthurnax replied. He looked between the two of them. "You seek the the rekrah viingolz, the Sharicite fragments. Many such crystals exist within the multiverse. Many beyond my knowledge." he continued.

"That's correct. Histoire believes you and the Greybeards can help us." Andrew said.

"Indeed. And one such fragment exists. Here in Keizaal, in Skyrim." Paarthurnax explained.

"Ugh, it helps if you don't use dragonspeak." Neptune groaned.

"Are you sure that's wise, Nep?" Andrew asked worryingly. Paarthurnax mumbled something in response.

"Her confusion is... reasonable. As is her request. But I digress, for what good is a dovah without his language?" Paarthurnax finally spoke. "I can help you find the Sharicite. But, alas... there is a problem." he continued. Neptune decided to remain silent for the rest of the conversation.

"Let me guess. Alduin?" Andrew asked.

"Hmm... your intuition is... astounding." Paarthurnax spoke. "Yes, Alduin. With his corrupting power, the Sharicite remains... faint." he concluded.

"But we have a plan, right? Gonnaer mentioned something of a shout that could help to stop him." Andrew asked.

"Indeed. A shout that can overpower the World-Eater himself... but, unfortunately, I do not know of it. Aan Krosis Vahzen." Paarthurnax muttered.

"But Alduin's Wall did mention of it. Perhaps... if one were to travel back in time, at least through the mind..." Gonnaer hypothesized.

"A good plan, but one would assume that it requires great power and focus..." Andrew countered.

"There is a way. If one were to find a Kel, an Elder Scroll, one might be able to unlock the shackles of time, and learn what was lost." Paarthurnax explained. His words gave the three of them hope.

"So, find the Elder Scroll and read it... if only it were that simple." Andrew muttered aloud. Gonnaer knew exactly what was going through the Paladin-Knight's mind.

"Thankfully, I know exactly where to find one." Gonnaer said.

"Oh?" Andrew asked.

"Blackreach. This information comes directly from Septimus Signis, one of the most insane, yet ingenious minds in Skyrim." Gonnaer explained.

"Sounds to me like a dangerous mission. We'd best be on our guard." Andrew said.

"Aren't we always?" Gonnaer asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hooold up… What are we supposed to face at Blackscreech?" Neptune asked, finally breaking her silence.

"Blackreach, Neptune. We will likely face Falmer, Dwarven Constructs, Chaurus… Blackreach was inhabited by Dwarves and Snow Elves, according to recorded and archaeological history. As for the Chaurus, they're venomous, large insects that are easily tamed by the Falmer. There's also the darkness we have to be worried about, as Blackreach is said to be several meters underground." Gonnaer replied in haste. Neptune's face showed she had no idea on how to respond.

"The longer we take, the worse our situation will get, and not just in this world. I'd suggest we leave immediately." Andrew suggested. Gonnaer nodded in response, and they were off. The walk down to Ivarstead was treacherous, as ice on the thousand steps made it difficult to walk. They were having little trouble due to their own experiences with this kind of climate, but the frost trolls made things dangerous. Thankfully, the Dragonborn used Unrelenting Force against the trolls, forcing them off the cliffside and falling to their death. Andrew blinked at this, unsure whether or not to say something about it. Eventually, however, they made it down to the small town at the cusp of midnight.

"Dang… how long have we been up there?" Andrew asked as he stared at the night sky.

"About three or four hours, I would guess. Granted, I've been in High Hrothgar for about a month, waiting for you two." Gonnaer replied. Andrew looked to Neptune, seeing her eyes about as heavy as osmium.

"I suppose we should find a place to stay. Is there an inn or something nearby?" Andrew asked, gently holding his CPU Wife's hand, doing his best to keep her awake until they reached a warm place to rest.

"Aye. The Vilemyr Inn is here in town. I have about three thousand Septims, so getting rooms for us should be no problem. After that, it should be a safe ride by horse-drawn carriage close to our destination. We will leave first thing in the morning." Gonnaer replied with a nod, leading the purple duo to the inn. Once inside, he paid for two rooms at ten Septims each, before the innkeeper led them to their own rooms and wished them a good night's rest. Once the door was shut, a kiss on Neptune's cheek was all it took before they fell into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came, and Andrew was up and about, with Neptune just getting out of bed. He was checking in on the situation back in Gamindustri via his N-Gear, an exact copy of the one Nepgear uses.

"Morning, love." he said to Neptune as she walked up to him, a smile on her face.

"Morning, Andrew." Neptune replied. Once Andrew was done checking in, he put away his N-Gear, and turned to her. Gonnaer knocked on the door and, when invited in, he entered with some warm bread and cheese to get them started on their day.

"I just checked in with Histoire. She's currently investigating what caused the Share Spike, but says it will take three days." Andrew announced to the both of them as he took his food.

"Three days? Such an investigation would otherwise take several months and the best mages in Tamriel to crack that." Gonnaer quietly exclaimed.

"Bah! Histy doesn't need silly mages. She's an oracle and a chronicler, she can do this sort of thing easy peasy. She just has a hard time doing anything quicker than three days." Neptune countered.

"A little hard to believe, considering I've never really met this Histoire, but, you know her better than I do…" Gonnaer said, shrugging it off. "By the way, there's a horse and carriage just outside the inn. We should catch it, and hopefully get us as close to the entrance to Blackreach as possible." he added as they ate.

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we leave, the better." Andrew replied with a nod. They took their food with them to the cart and ate on the trip, whilst discussing the political turmoil in Skyrim.

"Skyrim, my home, has been gripped by civil war for quite some time now. The evils of the Aldmeri Dominion have forced the Empire's hand, denouncing Tiber Septim of his status as the ascended god, Talos. What the Dominion wants us to forget, is that Talos' power brought about the end of the evil that was the Alyeid King Umaril at the close of the Third Era more than two hundred years ago. Many Nords realized this, and one man, Ulfric Stormcloak, rose up against the injustice, creating the Stormcloak Rebellion in the hopes of kicking the Empire and the Dominion out of Skyrim." Gonnaer explained.

"Civil War, eh? What side are you on?" Andrew asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I've not chosen a side directly, due to more pressing matters... but if you ask me, I'd rather side with the Empire. Ulfric may have the right idea, but he's going about it all wrong. With the disunity created by him, the whole province is being torn asunder. Strengths and manpower needed to overthrow our new High Elf overlords is being wasted against this rebellion. I believe that this is what the Dominion wants, for the Empire to essentially destroy itself overtime. They're planning something big, we've known that for a while now, they're just having the friction caused by the internal strife in the wake of the destructive war against them to keep us from dealing with the problem directly." Gonnaer replied matter-of-factly.

"And how exactly do we deal with the Dominion now?" Andrew asked.

"Now? There's no way we can gather the strength necessary to deal with them. Unless we can gather support from the greater multiverse, I fear that dark times are ahead of us. If the Dominion are allowed to succeed, they could extend their reach beyond this dimensional plane, and wreak havoc in the multiverse. With you both here, it brings a new hope for us all." Gonnaer replied in ernst. They quickly continued to their destination, and once close to a potential entrance to Blackreach, the driver stopped the carriage, letting them off. Gonnaer tossed the driver a bag full of a hundred coins, before they left. As they walked, the glimmering of Dwarven metal greeted them as a lift that went straight to Blackreach. With some fiddling, Gonnaer opened the gate and entered the lift, taking it straight down.

"Woah, this goes down quite a bit." Neptune muttered as the lift continued to go down.

"You weren't kidding when you said Blackreach was several meters underground, Gonnaer…" Andrew added. This led to a few chuckles from the Dragonborn as they continued their descent. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the lift stopped, and they entered into a world that seemed unimaginable. Glowing mushrooms and crystals dotted the landscape, and ancient Dwarven mechanisms, powered by magic-infused resonance gems, gave life and light to the otherwise gloomy place.

"It's so beautiful… Andrew, you should totally nab some pictures on your N-Gear! I can't wait to show this to the kids!" Neptune shouted quietly.

"Already ahead of you, love." Andrew said as he took his N-Gear out and documented the beauty of the place. As he nabbed a few pictures, he noticed a rustling in the distance, followed by an eerie screech. "I think the pictures should wait… we seem to have company…" he said as he put his N-Gear away. He summoned his sword, a jewel-encrusted claymore, before closing his eyes and getting a feel for the situation. He opened his eyes again just in time to parry a surprise attack by a Falmer Gloomlurker, countering with a swing powerful enough to send it crashing into a wall.

"Falmer!" Gonnaer shouted as he drew his blade. Neptune summoned her katana and got into defensive stance.

"There's a ton of them! We're surrounded!" Andrew shouted as the encroaching Falmer warriors penned them in. He quickly activated HDD and transformed, the bright flash lighting up the darkness for but a brief moment. Neptune quickly followed suit, hopefully evening the odds against the deranged and disfigured horde. This made their situation a tiny bit worse, however, as the pitter patter of Chaurus signalled that their transformation alerted more of the horde around them.

"If we don't do something soon, we will be done for before we even get a look at an Elder Scroll…" Neptune huffed as they continued their fight.

"Behind you!" Andrew shouted, before diving into and blocking an attack on Neptune from behind with his shield. "These freaks are all over the place… Ugh! Meteor Storm!" he shouted, before using his famed EXE attack on the Falmer hordes and the approaching Chaurus. The attack wiped a large portion of the falmer out, but sadly woke up something much bigger. With loud, metallic thumps, the remaining hordes scattered.

"Sweetie… what did you just do?" Neptune asked him, as though she were getting goosebumps.

"Huh? What do you mean, Nep?" Andrew asked in response. The thumps got louder, until the silhouette of a Dwarven Centurion approached.

"Watch out! Dwarven Centurion!" Gonnaer called out. The construct quickly went into combat stance, charging at the group. Neptune prepared herself, before unleashing Cross Combination on it. Her strikes landed on the core, critically damaging the construct before it could use its deadly arsenal on the three of them. All it took was for one final strike, before the construct finally collapsed, dead as though it were a mortal being.

"That was… I… remind me not to wake up any more of those, Neptune…" Andrew muttered. Neptune simply smirked, before the both of them left HDD. Looking around, new silhouettes started to appear in the platforms, what Andrew guessed to be archers. He simply swapped his sword for the DC-15s Blaster Pistol he was given early on in the war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate three years prior. Gonnaer looked at it with arched eyebrows, but said nothing as the Paladin-Knight took aim at the Falmer archers, before pulling the trigger, taking them out one by one, before despawning his weapon once all of the foes were dealt with.

"Uh… okay, don't let me piss you two off…" Gonnaer said, having seen exactly what overpowered shenanigans Neptune and her husband were capable of. Neptune giggled in reply.

"I think Andrew and I are overleveled. Or maybe it's a hint of plot armor that makes us so awesome." she chided playfully, garnering a chuckle from both Gonnaer and Andrew.

"Aren't you the sly one?" Gonnaer asked.

"Neptune and I work well together as a team. Anyways, we should get going, before more horrors show up." Andrew replied.

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Gonnaer said, before they were off. He pulled a cube covered in Dwarven Runes, a lexicon, out of a cloth bag and held it out, as though using whatever secrets lie within to guide them to their destination. "This way. Follow me." he said, guiding them to the ruins of Alftand. They were pretty much walking there unhindered by this point, the Falmer having long scattered into the darkness, which allowed Andrew to take more pictures of Blackreach with his N-Gear's camera. Once at the heavy doors, Gonnaer opened them, allowing them entry into the ruins. Once the doors shut, the echoes of steam systems and, to their detriment, dwarven constructs, became apparent.

"We've got more company… Keep your guard up." Andrew said cautiously as he put his N-Gear away, before he resummoned his sword. Neptune did the same, as Gonnaer unsheathed his sword once again. They moved forward slowly, but surely, checking every corner for threats. Neptune screeched as a Dwarven Spider Construct fell from the ceiling, before she sliced it in half with her katana. The noise got the attention of a nearby Dwarven Sphere, which entered combat stance, its sword and crossbow ready to attack. Andrew parried one such attack, quickly countering with a slash that connected and destabilized its gyro. Like a drunkard, it quickly took on a tilt, struggling to keep itself upright. This crippled its combat effectiveness, making it very easy to defeat. Gonnaer made the final blow against the construct, and it fell to the ground with a clang.

"Not bad…" Gonnaer muttered with a smirk. They continued their way over, doing their best to avoid trouble. Eventually, they made their way to the cathedral, where a magnificent sight met their eyes.

"What is this thing?" Neptune asked.

"I'm not so sure myself…" Gonnaer replied as they made their way to the top of a large spiraling ramp. What met them there was unbelievable.

"It's… I think it's some sort of archive…" Andrew exclaimed, looking at the spherical mechanism.

"Oh? Can you try and figure out how it works?" Gonnaer asked. Andrew looked around, eyeing a control panel with an empty receptacle.

"Let me see that cube." he said, holding his hand out to Gonnaer, who put the lexicon in his hand. Andrew then stuck it into the receptacle, and the runes glowed brightly, interlinking with the ancient system. A ray of light suddenly shot down from above, and Andrew began to get an understanding of how it worked. "I see… ingenious…" he muttered.

"Care to explain how this thing works?" Gonnaer asked.

"This ray of light is coming in directly from the surface, fed by a system of lenses that amplify it, before this prism separates it into individual beams. And I assume that…" Andrew began, before pushing one button. The whole system moved about, redirecting the rays of sunlight. "...these things are mirrors, and those emerald circles on the sphere are like a locking mechanism that can only be opened when the sunlight rays hit them. Give me a moment, I need to configure this." he finished, before pressing several buttons at random. After a few moments of fiddling with the buttons, he manages to unlock the Dwarven Archive, and behold, the sphere opened up, revealing the Elder Scroll in all its glory.

"So, this is the Elder Scroll…" Gonnaer muttered.

"It's magnificent. I can feel the magical resonance from all the way over here." Andrew replied.

"What's so special about these Elder Scrolls?" Neptune asked.

"An Elder Scroll is like a divine messenger from ancient times. One can open it up and be given a specific message, see the future or the past, or even cast evil beings out of the mortal realm. They are indeed the most powerful artifacts in Tamriel, but their power comes with a price. If one does not take great care and preparation, those who use the scrolls may face blindness, insanity, and perhaps even death." Gonnaer explained. His words sent shivers down Neptune's spine.

"G-gosh… that bad? Is it even worth the risk?" she asked.

"It's our only hope of stopping Alduin. Without the power of the Scrolls, we are doomed to fail." Gonnaer replied grimly.

"Now that we have the scroll, we should hurry back to Paarthurnax and make preparations to read the thing." Andrew said. Gonnaer nodded, and they soon went to the nearby lift that would take them directly back to the surface.

* * *

"Welcome back, Dovahkiin. And the CPU and Paladin-Knight are safe as well. Tell us, what is that in your hand?" Arngier asked as they returned to High Hrothgar.

"It's an Elder Scroll. Paarthurnax said that it will be able to help me learn a lost shout from long ago." Gonnaer replied, looking at the scroll gingerly in his hands.

"An… an Elder Scroll… By Akatosh, how did you get your hands on such a thing? It couldn't have been easy." Arngier asked, shocked as he thought of the words that Gonnaer told him.

"It wasn't. We were lucky enough to find this in a Dwarven Archive deep in Blackreach, but that place was crawling with Falmer and Chaurus." Andrew replied.

"I see. Quickly then, to Paarthurnax. Whatever shout the Nords of Old used to defeat Alduin, it must be learned quickly. Esbern and Delphine sent us a letter, warning us of an attack directly on High Hrothgar by the World-Eater himself. Go, time is of the essence." Arngier announced. Andrew and Gonnaer nodded as they rushed up to the top once more.

"How did this Esbern and Delphine get such intel?" Andrew asked.

"They're the current leaders and the remaining members of the Blades, They were Dragon Hunters back when they first formed." Gonnaer replied.

"That answers that, then." Andrew muttered as the three of them continued to the top with haste. Once there, Neptune was panting from their rush.

"Hi Daal. A hasty return." Paarthurnax boomed.

"Yes. Alduin is on his way here. The final battle is upon us. We must be quick, if we are to learn the Shout and prepare for his arrival." Andrew said with a nod.

"Then, Dovahkiin. Take the scroll and read it in the time wound. Your Dragon Blood should protect you from the adverse effects. Hurry." Paarthurnax instructed. Gonnaer nodded, before walking into the time wound and opening the scroll, before collapsing on the ground.

"Woah, woah! Hold on a second, you said he'd be alright!" Neptune shouted, confused and perhaps a tad angry.

"Trust his wisdom, Nep. Gonnaer wouldn't use the scroll if he didn't think it was worth the risk." Andrew said, calming her down. All Neptune could do is sigh. After roughly ten minutes, Gonnaer regained consciousness, and stood up as if nothing happened.

"Gonnaer, you alright?" Andrew asked.

"I've got the Shout." Gonnaer announced. That was when a dragon's roar could be heard in the distance, and the shadowy figure of Alduin approached, landing on the top of the mountain.

"Dovahkiin. Your resistance is admirable. But, you're too late. You cannot stop what is to come." Alduin spoke.

"You underestimate your chances, Alduin. It is my destiny to defeat you and restore balance to the world, with the aid of the CPU and her husband." Gonnaer said back. Alduin could only mutter to himself about being warned about the CPU and her husband, before flying into the sky. Before he could fly off for an attack from the air, however, Gonnaer shouted the words to Dragonrend. The Thu'um energy lashed at Alduin's very soul, and he falls to the ground with a thud. He got back onto his feet, before he attacked the Dragonborn with everything he had. Andrew and Neptune quickly transformed, before striking at their foe while his guard was down.

"FUS RO DAH!" Gonnaer shouted, unleashing Unrelenting Force with all his strength against Alduin. A scorching blast of Fire Breath from Paarthurnax further hurt him. Then, with a terrifying, pained roar, Alduin swept Gonnaer, Neptune, and Andrew aside, before rising up once more and retreating for the safety of Sovngarde.

"Ugh! I wasn't expecting that…" Gonnaer groaned.

"Lot Kongrah. Alduin's allies will think twice after this victory." Paarthurnax congratulated.

"Where do you think Alduin is headed?" Andrew asked.

"He heads to Sovngarde…" Paarthurnax said.

"Sovngarde… That's a sacred realm, where Nords go when they die. If Alduin is there, he has tainted it with his presence." Gonnaer swore.

"How do we get to this Sovngarde?" Neptune asked.

"Alduin has a portal to that place. Only he and his most trusted and loyal followers know of its location." Paarthurnax explained grimly.

"So we try to persuade one of his allies to change sides. Perhaps a show of force will be all that is necessary to persuade them?" Andrew theorized.

"Yes. One of his allies could tell us. Motmahus… But it will not be so easy to… convince one of them to betray him." Paarthurnax responded in kind.

"So you say, but with both Tamriel and Gamindustri hanging in the balance, We will not be deterred. What are our options?" Andrew asked.

"Understandably defiant… Perhaps the hofkahsejun - the palace in Whiterun… Dragonsreach… should provide the answer… It was originally built to house a captive dovah…" Paarthurnax responded. Gonnaer essentially deadpanned as he heard of this development.

"Wait… Dragonsreach housed a captured dragon?!" he asked in shock.

"A fine place to trap one of Alduin's allies, hmm?" Paarthurnax asked in response.

"The Jarl of Whiterun might not think so." Gonnaer replied with a sigh.

"Hmm, yes… But your su'um is strong, Neptune has admirable wit, and Andrew has very strong logic and foresight. I do not doubt that the three of you can convince him of the need." Paarthurnax countered.

"It's worth a shot. I mean, it's a gamble, but the alternative is running around Skyrim blind, looking for this portal to Sovngarde." Andrew finally said.

"Right. Dragonsreach it is. I shall arrange us a meeting with the Jarl of Whiterun in High Hrothgar, and get the Imperials and Stormcloaks to join us." Gonnaer spoke up. Andrew and Neptune quickly transformed back into their human forms, before following the Dragonborn back down the mountain, and back to High Hrothgar.

"Arngier, we need to gather forth the Jarl of Whiterun, and the Imperial and Stormcloak leaders." he announced.

"Why, whatever for, Dovahkiin? What could be so important that we must waste precious time assembling a meeting between political leaders here?" Arngier asked.

"It has to do with our next plan of action. Alduin has escaped our battle, and fled to Sovngarde. We have an idea as to how we can follow him there, but we need the warring parties to work with us and put aside their differences for the time being while this crisis continues to unfold." Andrew explained. Arngier took some time to think about it, but eventually nodded in understanding.

"The Greybeards have never involved themselves with political affairs, but given the seriousness of the situation both here in Tamriel and in Gamindustri, we will have to make an exception. Even the Greybeards must bend to the winds of change, it seems." Arngier finally said. "I shall make the preparations, and have the men requested sent word. They shall arrive within a day. In the meantime, you must all be tired from that battle. Go ahead and get some rest." he finished.

"Thank you, Arngier." Andrew replied with a smile. They parted ways, and he and Neptune went to an open, unused room, before they sat on the bed. Neptune got out two cups of pudding and handed one to him. They ate in silence, before they went to sleep.

* * *

"You were right about the CPU and her husband. As difficult as it is to say, I thank you for the information that you have provided me." Alduin spoke at the ruins of an ancient Nordic temple, to a girl apparently in her late teens, wearing dark clothes and brandishing a wide, red-bladed rapier that was sheathed down her back.

"I see by the scars, they and the Dragonborn defeated you quite easily… this won't do at all, Alduin…" the girl replied.

"The Dovahkiin unleashed a powerful Thu'um… one I have not seen since the Dragon War… it lashed out at my soul… and they had the help of one of my most trusted followers, a dovah I once called a brother… Paarthurnax… I was… outsmarted…" Alduin admitted. There was a bit of shame in his voice.

"Unfortunate… and, interesting… To think that the Dragonborn could unleash such a power… let alone gain the help of Paarthurnax… Perhaps, through what remains of the Akaviri dragon hunters, known as the Blades, I can dispose of him. You are outclassed, and fated to die… but you will at least die, knowing a traitor will be killed. This can give the Dragonborn and the Greybeards some thought about their interference in the True Goddess's plans." the girl replied with a smirk.

"You test me, CPU. Know that your ability to manipulate nightmares and travel the multiverse will not keep you safe from my wrath… but there is some truth to your words… Sovngarde will be my last stand… If I am fated to die in vain, then so be it. I will plunge their souls into despair, and bring forth the word of the coming of your True Goddess…" Alduin returned.

"Trust me, Alduin. This is only the beginning. Her plans will succeed, and this world, amongst others in the multiverse, will spiral down the whirlpool of delusion." the girl finally said, ending the conversation with a twisted smirk.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-HELL YEAH, BABY! Neptune and Andrew Hawker are back at it, ready to eat pudding and kick ass!

-"Rekrah viingolz" is dragon language for "Goddess Crystal", referring to the Sharicite. The other dragon language bits can be translated here: www-thuum-org/ (Just replace the "-" with dots/periods, and you're fine.) and go to Translator under the Language tab.

-There are a few references to other games in this first chapter alone.

-This story as a whole pulls inspiration from Kingdom Hearts, Tsubasa: ReservOIR Chronicles, and other similar bits of Pop Culture.

-The mysterious girl is pretty much easy to guess amongst the entirety of the Neptunia fanbase. The sword she uses will be revealed in more detail on a later chapter.

-Chapter 1, which used to be longer, has been split into two separate chapters. This is due to some people not having the patience to read long chapters. (I won't hold it against them, it's their choice.) Regardless, this leaves the opportunity to split "An Emergency in Gamindustri" and "The Alduin Crisis" into two separate chapters, rather than leave it in one long text.

That's all for now, everyone. It's good to be writing Neptunia fanfiction again. Keep watch for my coming Lucky Star fanfic, A Touch of Femininity, which will be released sometime soon. And remember, your opinion matters! Keep on Nepping! Cya!


	2. The Alduin Crisis

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 2 - The Alduin Crisis

Morning came, and the early sun bounced off the snow outside. Andrew and Neptune awoke, before getting ready for the peace talks that were due in an hour. They activated HDD, before joining Gonnaer where the meeting was to take place. After roughly twenty minutes, the leaders arrived.

"So, Arngier is it? You know why we're here. are you going to let us in, or not?" A woman asked impatiently.

"Patience, madam. We are starting the meeting as soon as we are all ready." Andrew said as he sat down.

"Patience? My patience is being stretched thin enough as it is with this traitor in our presence." the woman spat.

"And all will be made clear once we begin. I am sorry we had to convene on such short notice, and with the knowledge that both parties are engaged in Civil War, but I assure you that this is very important." Andrew replied.

"Very well…" the woman finally said snidely, backing down. Arngier finally joined them.

"Now that everyone is here, please take your seats, so that we may begin." he announced. Everyone sat down, as requested. "I hope that we have all come for the spirit of peace and-" he continued, before being rudely interrupted.

"No! You insult us by bring that… Thalmor wench, to this negotiation?!" a Stormcloak shouted, pointing at a finely dressed Aldmer amongst the Imperial delegation.

"That didn't take long…" the woman from before muttered.

"I am merely here as an observer. I am to ensure that nothing that is agreed upon violates the White Gold Concordat." the accused woman said defensively.

"Everyone please! If we have to negotiate the terms of our negotiations for peace, we won't get anywhere!" Andrew said calmly. The room became silent at that moment

"Now, let's start from the top. Let it be on the record that today, on the Eighth of Last Seed, 4E 201, we convene in High Hrothgar for the sake of peace between the Stormcloak Rebellion and the Imperial Legion amidst a rapidly growing crisis. For starters, we begin by giving out our names and ranks within our individual delegations. I am Andrew Hawker, Paladin-Knight of the nation of Planeptune and husband of Neptune." he continued, addressing the delegates.

"I am Neptune, CPU of Planeptune and wife of Andrew Hawker." Neptune announced.

"I am Gonnaer the Unwavering, Dragonborn and ally of the Greybeards." Gonnaer announced.

"I am General Tullius, Supreme Commander of Imperial Legion forces in the Province of Skyrim." a man announced.

"I am Legate Rikke, General Tullius's second in command in the Imperial Legion." the nordic woman announced.

"I am Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude." Elisif announced.

"I am Balgruuf the Greater. Jarl of Whiterun." Balgruuf announced.

"I am Elenwen. Imperial attache of the Aldmeri Dominion." the Aldmer announced.

"I am Esbern. Agent of the Blades." Esbern announced.

"I am Delphine. Soldier and Grand Master of the Blades." Delphine announced.

"I am Arngier. Master of the Greybeards, under our leader, Paarthurnax." Arngier announced.

"I am Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloaks." Ulfric announced.

"I am Galmar Stone-Fist. Ulfric's right hand man in leading the Stormcloaks." Galmar announced. With the names out of the way, Ulfric began to say something.

"Before we continue, we need to do something about that Thalmor wench, before she fouls things up for us." he commented. Andrew could only shake his head in response.

"Believe me, Ulfric. Neither of us trust the Thalmor, given what they've done. But as we are dealing with a major crisis, it is in our best interest for us to let her remain as an observer. If she does actively become an issue, we shall see that she is peacefully removed from the negotiations, if only to ensure that they go smoothly. Is that agreeable with you, General?" he finally said. Both Ulfric and General Tullius thought things over.

"I shall agree to those terms, if only for the sake of peace." General Tullius finally said, though rather begrudgingly.

"Very well. I probably will regret this, but… I shall bow to your judgement. But, she will only remain as an observer, nothing more. We are not negotiating with her. Is that clear?" Ulfric responded in haste.

"Ulfic, why so hostile? After all, it's not the Thalmor that is burning your farms and killing your sons." Elenwen replied snidely, as if hoping to derail the negotiations before they can begin. Andrew could only pinch the bridge of his nose in disgust as the almost blatant sabotage ran its course.

"She's supposed to be on our side?" Rikke asked, annoyed with Elenwen's words. Neptune looked to her and nodded, agreeing with her that the Aldmer is already proving detrimental to the peace negotiations.

"You know FULL WELL that… no… no… I must not do this… not this time…" Ulfric began, cutting himself off.

"Alright, alright… now that that is settled, may we proceed?" Arngier asked.

"I have something to say, first." Ulfric announced.

"Here we go…" Rikke muttered.

"Go ahead, Ulfric. Speak your piece." Andrew said with a sigh.

"The ONLY reason I am here is because of the crisis that was mentioned. There is nothing more to talk about, unless the Empire wishes to renounce their unjust rule over the free people of Skyrim." Ulfric said.

"I knew he couldn't resist…" Rikke commented. Andrew and Neptune could only agree with the Legate.

"Ulfric, please... There is more to this than you or the Empire realizes. We need full cooperation from both sides if either of us are going to survive. Otherwise, there won't even be a Skyrim to fight over." Andrew finally said.

"Let us hear what this crisis is, before we decide on that." General Tullius said. Galmar nodded in agreement.

"Right, then. Gonnaer, being the one with the most knowledge of the situation at hand, will explain everything." Andrew said, handing the conversation over to the Dragonborn.

"Okay, so… General Tullius, Ulfric Stormcloak… I'll be honest with you both, the crisis is as he said. You both are aware that four months ago, a dragon attacked the city of Helgen, killing Stormcloaks and Imperials alike. That dragon was none other than Alduin himself." Gonnaer began. This brought gasps to Rikke, Ulfric, and Galmar simultaneously.

"The World-Eater… By the divines! Were the tales true?" Ulfric asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's since been reviving countless dragons around Skyrim. Ones that will no doubt leave the province and wreak havoc for the rest of Tamriel, unless we do something. And the longer we take, the more strength he gathers, feeding on the souls of the dead." Esbern said grimly.

"If what they're saying is true, then it is the end of Tamriel as we know it…" Rikke muttered to Tullius.

"Aye… I knew about the dragons, but… to hear that an ancient Nord prophecy is coming true… I never believed in prophecies, but this… there is no way the war can drag on, now." General Tullius said.

"On that, General, you and I agree…" Galmar added.

"Tell us more about this crisis…" Ulfric demanded.

"Right, well… Just a day or so ago, we nabbed an Elder Scroll from a Dwarven Archive deep within Blackreach, and I used it to relearn the long lost Dragonrend shout. When Alduin attacked, I used the shout, and we managed to cripple him. He has since fled to Sovngarde, and is gathering his strength for a return as we speak." Gonnaer reported.

"Sovngarde… What manner of heresy has Alduin commited…" Rikke muttered.

"You mean to say that the World-Eater has tainted Sovngarde with his presence?" Ulfric asked.

"I'm afraid so… The only way to end this is to go to Sovngarde and deal with him directly, before he becomes too strong." Gonnaer replied in haste.

"And in the meantime, it is likely that the other dragons and all manner of other evil creatures will be attacking in droves." Galmar added.

"Then, perhaps the Paladin-Knight is right. If we are to survive, we need to put aside our differences and fight as one, not as a divided province." General Tullius agreed.

"Shall we discuss the terms of this alliance?" Arngier asked.

"Right. The Stormcloaks need catapults, and the training to use them. We will also need swords crafted specifically to destroy the evil creatures that will no doubt attack us at every moment until Alduin is killed. I also wish that Markarth be handed over to us."

"General Tullius?" Andrew asked.

"The Empire will also need supplies, raw materials in silver, and manpower. If we can both find the men and materials to satisfy both our sides to the cause, it will go a long way to us helping each other out against the threat that we face. We will also need Riften, if only to secure communications with Cyrodil." General Tullius countered.

"Are these terms acceptable to both of you?" Andrew asked. Tullius nodded, but Ulfric looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. "Ulfric, calm yourself. If there is one more term you want to add to the table, let us know. We cannot afford to have the negotiations break down while this world is under threat." Andrew reminded. This calmed Ulfric down quite a bit.

"We want Falkreath." he said. General Tullius thought about this, and nodded. "We can agree to that." he said.

"Alright. Now, Dragonborn. Do you have a plan for getting into Sovngarde?" Ulfric asked.

"Jarl Balgruuf. Dragonsreach was built to house a captured dragon, right? Does the trap still work?" Gonnaer asked.

"If you're asking for us to use it to capture one, give me one good reason that it would be worth the risk." Balgruuf replied.

"We're not using it on just any dragon. We're going to use it to capture one of Alduin's loyal allies, and gain the information needed to find the portal to Sovngarde." Andrew explained. This piqued Balgruuf's interest quite a bit.

"Ah. We will ensure that the trap works when we arrive. But the question is, how do we lure in any of those dragons?" Balgruuf asked. That was when Esbern spoke up.

"I anticipated this problem. While you guys were preparing for and arranging this meeting, I was busy in the library at Sky Haven Temple. An unguessed trove of lost lore…" he began.

"Sky Haven Temple, you say? I thought that place was long lost to the ages." Galmar interjected.

"Indeed it was, but after some research, we, meaning Gonnaer, Delphine and I, found the temple in the Reach." Esbern explained. Galmar nodded in response to this. "Anyways, the most important thing, is that the Blades recorded many of the names of dragons they slew. Cross-referencing this with Delphine's map of dragon burial sites, I believe I've identified one of the dragons Alduin raised up." Esbern continued.

"So… how does that help us? It seems like a detail you've forgotten to research." General Tullius asked, not too happy with where the discussion was going.

"Ah, you see. The names of dragons are always three Words of Power… Shouts. By calling the dragon with the Voice, he will hear the Dragonborn wherever he might be." Esbern added. General Tullius nodded once more in understanding.

"But why would he come when called? That seems a little far fetched if you ask me." Rikke asked.

"He's not compelled to. But dragons are prideful in nature, and loathe to refuse a challenge." Esbern explained. He then turned to Gonnaer. "Your Voice in particular, and the power radiating from the CPU and Paladin-Knight, are likely to intrigue this dragon after your victory over Alduin." he added.

"Which means it will be very likely that he will be unable to resist investigating Gonnaer's call. So, what's this dragon's name?" Andrew asked.

"Ah, indeed. I am no master of the Voice like these worthy gentlemen, but it is written here in this scroll. Od - Ah - Viing. "Winged Snow Hunter" as I read it." Esbern explained.

"I see. Very well, then. Everyone, this meeting is adjourned. Safe travels to you all." Andrew said, before everyone got up. Andrew and Neptune transformed out of their HDD forms, before following Gonnaer out of High Hrothgar. That is when they were stopped by Delphine, and Andrew could feel something amiss.

"There's one more thing. We know about Paarthurnax." she said.

"Yes, yes. He's a dragon, and the Grand Master of the Greybeards. But he's helped me. He's helped us all." Gonnaer exclaimed.

"That's fine. We needed his help. Now we don't, and it's long past time for him to pay for his crimes." Delphine responded.

"Crimes? What crimes? You're not pulling our legs, are you?" Neptune asked, pretty much mad at Delphine right now.

"He's not just any dragon. He was the right hand of Alduin. He committed atrocities so infamous they're still remembered, thousands of years later." Delphine replied.

"So what? That doesn't mean that he isn't capable of atonement. Work with me here, Delphine, he actively fought Alduin with us atop the Throat of the World." Andrew protested.

"He needs to die. He deserves to die. And it falls on you to do it." Delphine countered.

"No, Delphine! I know what you're telling us right now, and… just no! I have felt Paarthurnax's soul, he has redeemed himself. He is continuing to do just that. To kill him now would be murder." Gonnaer shouted, continuing to protest.

"Until Paarthurnax is dead, it would dishonor our oaths as Blades if we continued to help you." Delphine countered.

"Dreh ni fus dii haal! Do not force my hand, Delphine!" Gonnaer boomed. The room shook as he used the dragon tongue to speak angrily in warning towards Delphine.

"If this is how you want to play it, then our partnership is at an end, Dragonborn. I hope you can live with the consequences." Delphine shouted, before turning to Esbern. "Come, Esbern." she said, and Esbern complied. Gonnaer could only sigh as the two Blades members left. That was when Andrew spoke up.

"Something real fishy is going on… I felt a dark power emanating from her…" he said.

"Something's got her fixed… She may even try to kill Paarthurnax herself…" Gonnaer said, before once again following Balgruuf to Whiterun. Andrew and Neptune followed suit.

* * *

They arrived in Whiterun fairly soon after, and entered the gates. An Imperial soldier and a Stormcloak soldier were sparring to their left, with many onlookers watching. It was about as close as they'll get to the civil war they had just days prior. All in all, the city was bustling as they walked through, going through the Cloud District, and to Dragonsreach. The Jarl's children were playing tag, having finished their chores for the day. They walked up to Balgruuf and nodded.

"Are we ready to spring the trap on the dragon, my Jarl?" Gonnaer asked him, getting to the point.

"As I promised, my men stand ready. The great chains are oiled. We wait on your word." Balgruuf declared energetically.

"Then let's trap a dragon!" Andrew replied with just as much energy.

"My men know what to do. Make sure you three do your part. My city is in your hands." Balgruuf said, before standing up from his throne. They walked up the steps to a large balcony, where the trap lay before them in the form of a massive shackle. Neptune was in awe at the sight.

"Wowzers, that thing is huge…" she said to herself.

"Go ahead and call this dragon of yours. We're ready." Balgruuf said to Gonnaer.

"Right." Gonnaer said as the three of them walked to the edge of the balcony, before he called Odahviing with the Thu'um. Soon after, the roar of a dragon indicated its approach.

"Here it comes, boys. Nice serving with ya, lads." one of the guards announced.

"Divines bless us…" Balgruuf said. That was when Odahviing swooped down and caught one of the guards with his sharp claws. He screamed in terror as he was picked up so suddenly, before being dropped off the side and to his death, and Neptune cringed at the sight before she summoned her katana. Andrew followed suit.

"Shor's Bones…" another guard swore.

"Steady men! Wait until he's down!" Gonnaer shouted. It didn't take long before Odahviing landed at the edge.

Andrew and Neptune were the first ones to strike. Andrew used his signature attack, Dimension Blitz, while Neptune used Cross Combination. Gonnaer used his Thu'um with all his strength, sending a blast of fire towards the dragon. The archers were supporting them as best as they possibly can. Eventually, the three of them fled to the door, stopping just outside. Odahviing took the bait, and followed them.

"Hold…" Andrew said, commanding the guards. "Hold…" he continued, waiting until the opportune moment to drop the shackle. "NOW!" he shouted. On his command, the trap was sprung, trapping the dragon instantly.

"Zu'u bonaar. You three went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this… humiliating position." Odahviing spoke, the weight of the massive shackle keeping him pinned to the ground. "Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?" he added.

"We already know, through Paarthurnax. We just need to know how to get there." Gonnaer responded in kind.

"Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um for myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to defy him." Odahviing said.

"Except for maybe Paarthurnax, his right hand, who outright betrayed him and mended his errors." Andrew replied. "So, how do we get to Sovngarde?" he asked.

"His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan… Now that I have answered your question, will you allow me to go free?" Odahviing replied. Neptune was clearly extremely confused with all the dragon talk.

"I will agree to letting you go on one condition, Odahviing. That you turn your back on evil, and give your life to serve me and protect this mortal realm, and others in the greater multiverse." Gonnaer requested.

"Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider." Odahviing replied. "Mmm... krosis… there was one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention." he added with a measure of disdain.

"Tell us what you know, then." Andrew said.

"Only this. Dovahkiin may have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you three will never set foot in Skuldafn." he replied.

"That's not a problem for me or my wife." Andrew countered, before looking to Gonnaer.

"Of course… I could fly the three of you there. But not while imprisoned like this." Odahviing said. Andrew and Gonnaer both thought hard about it, but Neptune was somewhat apprehensive about letting him go after they took the time to set up and spring the trap.

"I know I am awesome and all, but I'm squeamish about letting this big guy go." she said.

"Well… I don't feel like he's deceiving us. I know we can simply transform and all, but I'm not leaving Gonnaer behind, nor do I think he'd want us to carry him there." Andrew countered. Neptune seemed a tad annoyed, but knew her husband was right, so she kept her mouth shut. Andrew turned his attention back to Odahviing.

"Do you promise to take us to Skuldafn if we release you?" Gonnaer asked.

"Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn." Odahviing replied. Gonnaer and Andew looked to each other, before looking to Balgruuf, who was anticipating him to say something.

"Release him." Andrew ordered. The jaws of every guardsman there quickly dropped at this order, and they looked amongst each other, thinking he was nuts to trust a dragon.

"Release him." Gonnaer repeated.

"Aye… Follow the Dragonborn's order, and release him." Balgruuf said hesitantly. The guards, who were equally hesitant, complied, and the shackle lifted back up into the ceiling, releasing Odahviing in the process.

"Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." Odahviing said as he was released. The dragon turned around and walked towards the ledge of the balcony, before stopping to let the three of them get on. "Saraan uth - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can?" he asked.

"We're ready. Let's go to Skuldafn." Gonnaer said.

"Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the dov will only increase." Odahviing replied charismatically, bringing a chuckle from Andrew and Neptune.

"Neptune and I experience flight often enough to know what it's like. Ready to fly, Nep?" Andrew asked as he gently hopped on.

"You bet, flyboy." Neptune teasingly replied as Andrew helped her on. Gonnaer was the last to get on.

"Let's go." Gonnaer said, once everyone was on the dragon.

"Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok." Odahviing declared as they took flight.

"WOOHOOO!" Neptune cheered.

"Those three are either the bravest people I've ever met, or the biggest fools…" one of the guards muttered when they left.

"May Kynareth guard you while you pass through her realm." Balgruuf said as he looked to the sky, before he turned around to return to his throne.

* * *

It didn't take long, no longer than an hour, to reach Skuldafn. Odahviing landed, before letting Gonnaer, Andrew and Neptune off.

"That was super fun!" Neptune chirped childishly, causing Andrew to laugh a little bit.

"This is far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's." Odahviing declared.

"No worries, Odahviing. We can handle it from here." Andrew said with a smile. Odahviing rose up to the skies, keeping watch. One look around, and Gonnaer could tell they were going to have to fight their way to the portal.

"There's dragons here who follow Alduin… and a lot of Draugr…" Gonnaer warned.

"Draw… what now?" Neptune asked.

"Draugr. Undead Ancient Nords. They awaken and attack with sword and shield, and even the Thu'um sometimes, when disturbed." Gonnaer explained, unsheathing his sword.

"This chapter is going way too quickly…" Neptune complained.

"What's she talking about?" Gonnaer asked.

"She has a habit of breaking… that wall…" Andrew replied.

"I… I see… In any case, we should get moving." Gonnaer said, before they ran into the fray. Indeed, plenty of Draugr and dragons stood in their way, but the three of them cut down every single one. When they finally reached the portal, they witnessed it close, as a dragon priest removed a staff from its pedestal. It turned to meet the three of them head on, raising its staff to attack them. Andrew and Neptune both dived out of the way, before countering with a coordinated strike. It was not enough, however, as it quickly zapped them both away, only to be thrown back when Gonnaer shouted the Words of Power for Unrelenting Force. Andrew and Neptune both recovered quickly, and finished the dragon priest off with a synchronized attack. It turned to dust, its mask and staff falling to the ground.

"That was fast." Gonnaer said as he took both the staff and the mask. He stuck the staff in the ground, and the portal to Sovngarde opened once again. The three of them raced inside, coming back out moments later in an entirely different place.

"Sovngarde… Gods be damned, what did Alduin do to this sacred world?" Gonnaer muttered, staring in horror at the dark taint that lay ahead of them. All of Sovngarde laid in darkness, a thick mist covering the landscape. The mist seemed… wrong somehow.

"We've got to cross through THAT?!" Andrew asked. He and Neptune were just as horrified, feeling the dark taint all around them.

"Afraid so…" Gonnaer replied. All they could do was suck it up and press on. They did just that. He used Clear Skies on the fog, but it quickly returned, and the dark mist enveloped them. That was when a dead Stormcloak arrived.

"Turn back, travelers! Terror awaits within this mist. Many have braved the shadowed vale, but vain is all courage that guards the way." the soldier warned.

"Who are you, soldier?" Andrew asked.

"Near Giants' Gap, in the gloom before dawn, we marched, unsuspecting of the Imperials' trap. Then we stood and fought, our shield-wall defending until by Dawn's light the Legion's ranks wavered. But I never knew if nights-end brought victory - a swift-flying arrow to Sovngarde carried me." the Stormcloak said, telling his story from the Civil War.

"How heroic. So, what's the dealio with this mist-eo?" Neptune asked.

"I do not know… but none have passed through. Alduin, his hunger insatiable, hunts the lost souls snared within this shadowed valley." the Stormcloak said.

"A soul-snare…" Andrew muttered.

"Can you lead the way to where Shor's hall waits, beckoning us on to welcome long sought?" the Stormcloak begged.

"It should be at the end of this valley." Gonnaer promised.

"I saw it fair when first I trod this long-sought path. The pain and fear vanished, dreamlike, and a vision beckoned - Shor's hall, shimmering across the clouded vale. But quenched was hope by the shrouding mist - my mind is darkened. I've lost the way, and wander blindly. Hurry! Before Alduin your life devours bring word to Shor's hall of our hard fate!" The Stormcloak spoke once more.

"Stay close to us, Stormcloak. We shall lead you through the mist." Andrew vowed.

"I'll try to hold to your hopeful purpose. Quickly, before this encompassing fog once more snares me in the World-Eater's net." the Stormcloak exclaimed. With that settled, they were off, bringing the lost soul to Shor's hall with them. It didn't take long before they reached a large bridge with made of dragon bones. A nord gatekeeper stood ready.

"What brings you, wayfarers grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?" the gatekeeper asked.

"We seek Alduin, the World-Eater. Our worlds, Nirn and Gamindustri, hang in the balance. We must end this threat." Andrew said, explaining the situation.

"A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Wyrm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep-counselled, your doom he foresaw." the gatekeeper replied.

"To say such about a bunch of awesome hero characters like us with no care in the world but peace, love, justice and pudding… I think the fanbase is having a nuclear meltdown." Neptune chided.

"We need entrance to the Hall of Valor, so that we may find a way to quell this threat. As Andrew has said, this world is not the only one threatened by Alduin, but Gamindustri as well, perhaps countless others." Gonnaer explained.

"No shade are you three, as usually passes… but living, and two deities… you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?" the gatekeeper asked, basically interrogating Gonnaer.

"By the right of blood. I am Dragonborn." Gonnaer countered.

"Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood." The gatekeeper replied.

"May we enter the Hall of Valor?" Gonnaer asked.

"The two deities are free to do as they will, but living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'til I judge them worthy by the warrior's test." the gatekeeper said, before unsheathing a massive battleaxe. Andrew and Neptune stepped back and watched while Gonnaer and the gatekeeper duked it out.

"They're fighting like the world is ending… They're not going to kill each other, are they?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, how I wish you can see the irony in what you just said, Nep." Andrew replied with a chuckle.

"Whaaat?" Neptune asked. After a while, the even-looking fight seemed to turn in Gonnaer's favor in a flash, and soon, with both Voice and Steel, the gatekeeper relented, the warriors' test at an end.

"It is long since one of the living entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand." the Gatekeeper said, letting them through. They went across the bridge, and into the Hall of Valor, where one of the ancient Nord heroes, Ysgramor himself, greeted them.

"Ysgramor." Gonnaer said with a nod.

"Welcome, Dragonborn. And to your friends as well. Our door has stood empty since Alduin first set his soul-snare here. By Shor's command, we sheathed our blades and ventured not the vale's dark mist. But three await your word to loose their fury upon the perilous foe: Gormlaith the Fearless, glad-hearted in battle; Hakon the Valiant, heavy-handed warrior; Felldir the Old, far-seeing and grim." Ysgramor said.

"Let's go meet them, then." Andrew said, and the three of them walked over to where the three heroes awaited battle against Alduin.

"At long last! Alduin's doom is ours to seal - just speak the word, and with high hearts, we'll hasten forth to smite the wyrm wherever he lurks." Gormlaith declared, unsheathing her sword.

"Hold, Comrades. Let us counsel take before battle is blindly joined." Felldir warned, his voice acting like a mediator amongst the group of three.

"I agree with the man. If we rush this, Alduin will be sure to seal our fates." Andrew interjected.

"The endless wait gives way to battle! Alduin's doom, his death, or ours!" Gormlaith shouted impatiently.

"For a hundred lifetimes, my heart has burned for revenge on Alduin too long delayed." Hakon declared rather darkly. The three of them, especially Gormlaith and Felldir, continue to argue for some time, before he finally won.

"Alduin's mist is more than a snare - Its shadowy gloom is his shield and cloak. But with four Voices joined, our valor combined, we can blast the mist and bring him to battle." Felldir declared.

"Blast away the mist, and Alduin loses his advantage…" Andrew muttered, understanding.

"Felldir speaks wisdom - The World-Eater, coward, fears you and your friends, Dragonborn. We must drive away the mist, Shouting together, and then unsheathe our blades in desperate battle against our black-winged foe." Hakon spoke, before unsheathing his weapon.

"To battle, my friends! The fields will echo with the clamor of war, our wills undaunted." Gormlaith declared as they rushed out of the Hall of Valor and across the bridge, into the gloomy night that covered Sovngarde.

"The eyes of Shor are upon you this day. Defeat Alduin, and destroy his soul-snare." the gatekeeper said, as if cheering the warriors on. The six of them stopped just in blade's reach of the soul-snare, and Neptune and Andrew both took the opportunity to activate HDD, their purple wings glowing brilliantly amidst the otherwise surreal, black sky.

"We cannot fight the World-Eater in this mist! He will have an undeniable advantage over us!" Andrew shouted.

"Clear Skies - combine our Shouts!" Gormlaith said. At once, all four of them shouted the three Words of Power to Clear Skies, dispelling the entire mist.

"Ven Mul Riik!" Alduin's voice echoed, and the work to dispel the soul-snare was undone.

"Again!" Gormlaith shouted. Once more, Clear Skies was used on the vale, clearing it away.

"Ven Mul Riik!" Alduin boomed again, and the vale returned. It seemed much weaker this time, however.

"Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" Hakon asked pessimistically.

"Stand fast, everyone. His strength falters. One last attempt should be enough to break his might." Andrew said. With a nod, the four Nordic warriors once again used Clear Skies on the vale, and it is dispelled entirely. A few seconds of nothing, before Alduin approached, his fury burning hotter than the sun, fueled by negative energy as his unseen ally in the shadows empowers him.

"The endless wait gives way to battle! Alduin's doom, his death our ours!" Gormlaith shouted, as Alduin approached. As he flew overhead, the air became filled with the Shouts of the Nords, their Thu'um being enhanced by Share Energy.

"This power… My Shout is stronger… Is this the true power of a CPU?" Gonnaer asked as he was filled with an entirely new confidence, one that can only be gained by having faith. His faith added to Neptune's and Andrew's powers, making them even stronger.

"Use your Dragonrend, Gonnaer! Bring him down!" Neptune shouted. Gonnaer nodded, before shouting the words to Dragonrend at Alduin. Like before, his soul was lashed at, being torn asunder. He slammed into the ground at high speeds, before everyone charged in, weapons drawn.

"Your fate is sealed, Alduin!" Andrew declared in righteous fury, before charging in with all his might. Neptune, Gonnaer, and the three ancient Nord heroes followed, battle cries becoming a harmonious song harkening the ultimate defeat of the World-Eater.

"For Skyrim! For Shor! For Sovngarde's freedom!" Gormlaith cried out.

"Zu'u Alduin, zok sahrot do naan ko lein!" Alduin roared defiantly, the negative energy that fueled his rage starting to break down and vanish as Share Energy took over, weakening him significantly.

"That's it! We've got him!" Gormlaith shouted.

"He's yours, Gonnaer! Finish him off once and for all!" Neptune shouted. Gonnaer readied his sword, sparks flying out as the Dragonbane was held in position, before he charged. The sword pierced straight through Alduin's skull.

"It's over, Alduin! You have lost! No more will your evil threaten Skyrim!" Gonnaer shouted, before pulling the sword out from the head of his nemesis, a scene almost reminiscent of The Sword in the Stone.

"Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!" Alduin shouted in loud, terrifying cries as his body began to glow a bright orange, like fire. Gonnaer watched as the World-Eater's soul began to splinter, a side-effect of the Negative Energy that he was given, before it finally shattered, energy exploding outward in a brilliant flash of light, until nothing was left of the proud dragon that they just fought.

"It's… it's over…" Andrew said, panting, before he left HDD. Neptune followed suit.

"Whew… that was intense… Who knew being a dragon sleigher would be so much fun." Neptune chided. Andrew would wonder why 'slayer' was misspelled, but dared not to question it.

"This was a mighty deed. The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare." the gatekeeper declared.

"He's right. The taint is vanishing… Sovngarde… in all its glory and brilliance, made pure once more…" Gonnaer said as a sort of sunlight began to fill the land.

"Andrew… It's so beautiful…" Neptune said as she wrapped her arms around her husband, staring at the sky with the gloominess gone.

"They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fates lie elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, Dragonborn, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." the gatekeeper declared.

"Nothing would honor me more than to be accepted into this great hall as a friend and brother in arms when such time comes." Gonnaer replied with a nod.

"ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBORN! HAIL HIM WITH GREAT PRAISE!" everyone shouted at once.

"When you three are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back." the gatekeeper declared.

"We are ready." Gonnaer replied.

"Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my friends: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need." the gatekeeper said, before shouting three Words of Power, and in another brilliant flash of light, they return to the world of Nirn.

* * *

Andrew, Gonnaer, and Neptune would be surprised to find themselves once more at the top of the Throat of the World.

"Well, this is a nice bit of Deja Vu, isn't it?" Neptune asked.

"Of all the places in Skyrim, I never expected to be back here." Gonnaer muttered. They then noticed a group of dragons gathered there. When said dragons saw the Dragonborn as well as Andrew and Neptune, they all declared in unity the defeat of Alduin.

"So. It is done. Alduin dilon. The eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." Paarthurnax finally spoke.

"He brought this upon himself." Gonnaer countered humbly.

"Indeed. Alduin wahlaan daanii. His doom was written when he claimed for himself the lordship that properly belongs to Bormahu - our father Akatosh. But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." Paarthurnax said mournfully.

"I know he was like a brother to you, but… perhaps now, Nirn can finally be at peace with the dov. You and the rest of Dragonkind are this world's protectors now. I do not claim to understand the Divines' goals, but deep down… I believe this is what Akatosh would want, for Man and Dov to be united in strength." Gonnaer told Paarthurnax comfortingly.

"Perhaps… Alduin was always the ambitious one… But alas, melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah to fall into. You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." Paarthurnax declared. That was when a bright flash permeated the mountaintop, and the Sharicite fragment appeared by the Word Wall.

"The fragment…" Neptune mumbled as they looked at it. It looked like a whole Sharicite, but miniaturized, holding the power of the unconscious CPUs and CPU Candidates in Gamindustri.

"Fin rekrah viingolz. The Sharicite appears before us. Hold your hand out to it, and the Shares will return to their rightful place." Paarthurnax instructed. Andrew and Neptune did so, and the Sharicite fragment would be separated into the proper share frequencies and returned to their proper nations.

"Well… one down… It sure was a heck of a ride to get here." Andrew muttered. Paarthurnax would take flight, wishing them farewell.

"I say we return to High Hrothgar and speak to Arngier, let him know of our success." Andrew suggested.

"A flask of Mead to that." Gonnaer replied proudly, and they headed down the mountain, returning to High Hrothgar. Once inside, the Greybeards assembled.

"You've returned. And the corrupting shadows of Alduin are no longer present." Arngier said.

"That's right. Alduin has been defeated. And we have collected the Sharicite." Andrew replied, confirming Arngier's suspicions.

"Then it is done…" Arngier began, before stopping himself.

"What's the matter?" Gonnaer asked.

"It seems that the Blades are coming, with the interest of killing Paarthurnax…" Arngier replied.

"You're right… I can feel them approaching… their hearts cold as ice and hearts dark as night…" Andrew responded.

"Take great care. They are not themselves." Arngier warned, before all three of them ran out to meet their adversaries. Indeed, just outside Ivarstead, they crossed paths.

"Esbern. Delphine. I knew you would come back to try and kill Paarthurnax yourselves." Gonnaer said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dragonborn. You and your friends need to get out of the way. This is our battle, since you would refuse to fight it." Delphine replied spitefully.

"Listen to yourself, Delphine. I know the Blades started out as dragon slayers, but they're not murderers. Not like what you will become if you kill Paarthurnax in cold blood." Gonnaer shouted, trying to get through to her.

"You don't understand. Paarthurnax's evils against Skyrim long ago must be paid for in blood." Delphine countered.

"And you don't understand. Maybe back then, when he followed Alduin without question, this would be true, but things are different, now. He and the rest of Dragonkind are Nirn's protectors. He, the Greybeards, and Histoire, work closely together now, to ensure a balance in the worlds we visit as we work to find the Sharicite fragments and put stop to a situation in Gamindustri that is growing worse as we speak. Besides, without him, we wouldn't have been able to defeat Alduin at all." Andrew countered back, using logic to his advantage.

"If you three won't get out of our way, we will have to fight." Esbern said coldly.

"Come on, you guys, isn't this much? It would be better if we were all friends." Neptune said, in a hopeful attempt to make Delphine and Esbern see reason.

"If you are not with us, then you are our enemy." Delphine said coldly as she unsheathed her sword.

"We're not getting through to them… It seems they're being controlled somehow." Andrew said. He looked to his left to see a shadowy figure on the ascent to High Hrothgar, before turning back to Delphine and Esbern. With a sigh, Gonnaer shouted Unrelenting Force, knocking them over, before unsheathing his sword. Andrew summoned his sword and knocked Delphine's away.

"Look at yourselves. This is not what the Blades are meant to become. Whatever has twisted your minds, you have to fight it." Gonnaer said. Andrew would begin to glow brightly with share energy, acting as a conduit to disperse negative energy from Esbern and Delphine and restore them. After a while they finally got through.

"You're… you're right. Some girl in dark clothing and piercing, dark purple eyes approached us, told us of Paarthurnax. The things she told us, of how he was a threat to Nirn… to Skyrim… it is good to see that she was lying." Esbern relented. Delphine would relent as well. "If Paarthurnax and the rest of the Dragons are going to become this world's defenders… then perhaps there is yet hope…" she said. Gonnaer helped them back up. The removal of the darkness in their hearts reached High Hrothgar, and Arngier smiled from atop the mountains.

"We will send word to the rest of Skyrim of this development, and we can hopefully rest easy." Esbern said.

"And hopefully, soon enough, we can beat back the High Elves and restore the Empire to its former glory." Gonnaer replied.

"Divines bless you, Dragonborn. Until we meet again." Delphine said, before they parted ways. Once back at High Hrothgar, Arngier was the first to speak to them once again.

"I have felt your work. Esbern and Delphine have finally seen the truth. Perhaps, one day, they will work with us in full to restore peace throughout Nirn." he said. There was a moment of silence. "Andrew. Neptune. You have the first Sharicite fragment. Now your journey truly begins. To understand the nature of the Multiverse, you must understand this: monsters exist in many forms, but some monsters stand to defend humanity and what is right. In the next world, you will find such monsters, locked away for centuries by magic. It is there, that you will learn the true value of acceptance and understanding. I pray that you will stay your blades throughout your journey in that world." he continued.

"It's a promise." Andrew said with a nod.

"Making friends with monsters. Isn't it ironic that we've fought monsters in Gamindustri, now we have to befriend them in another world?" Neptune asked.

"A little, but I think this will give us a new perspective." Andrew replied.

"Go now, continue your journey. We're all counting on your success." Arngier said. Andrew nodded, before he waved his hand, opening a portal to the next world.

"I wonder why the author had to write this all in one chapter…" Neptune chided.

"A question for another time." Andrew replied as they left the world.

"Good luck to you both… and Divines bless you on your journey…" Gonnaer muttered as the portal closed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

-Nothing much to say here, aside from this being Part 2 of the split of Chapter 1.


	3. Into the Underground

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfic by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 3 - Into the Underground

Jacob was pacing frantically in the Planeptune Basilicom as the CPUs and CPU Candidates lay there, unconscious. Clearly, he was exceptionally worried and frustrated.

"You know that your worry and frustration isn't going to do any good." Lance finally said, breaking the ice.

"I-... I know, Lance. I can't help it, though… I'm scared for Blanc…" Jacob responded frantically.

"Have faith in your sister, Jacob. She and Andrew will both bring them back." Lance replied with haste.

"I hope you're right… Speaking of… I wonder how she's doing…" Jacob said as he looked outside the window.

* * *

"Oh come on, not this again!" Andrew said as they fell out of the sky again.

"Once is one thing. Twice is getting annoying." Neptune said. Andrew craned his head to look at where they were going to land.

"Well, it appears we will be falling for quite a while. We're going straight into the crater of an extinct volcano…" he said. They continued to fall straight into Mount Ebbot. As they did, Neptune dragged a third person down with her, and they, too, fell quite a ways down. With a loud thud, they hit the bottom.

"Ugggghhh…" Neptune groaned.

"I hope that doesn't happen again…" Andrew muttered. They heard a whimper, and looked to see who it was.

"A… A girl? Are you alright, little one?" Andrew asked as he helped her to her feet.

The girl shook her head. She looked to be about nine years of age. Her sweater and pants were tattered, and she had bruises and scrapes all over.

"Poor thing must have been dragged down with us…" Andrew muttered.

"It'll be okay." Neptune said as she hugged her. The little girl hugged her back. She seemed pretty strong willed, despite her age, and calmed down rather quickly.

"Do you have a name?" Andrew asked as he sat down.

"Um… I-I'm Frisk." the girl responded.

"Frisk, huh? That sure is a cute name. I'm Neptune. This is Andrew." Neptune introduced.

"Greetings." Andrew said. Frisk smiled at them.

"It's good to meet you both." Frisk said enthusiastically, despite her injuries. "Anyways, um… where are we?" she asked.

Andrew took a long look around. "We seem to be in the magma chamber of a long extinct volcano, perhaps thousands of years old. Lots of life growing around… it's surreal." he said. "...almost like Jeja Vu…" he muttered to himself quietly, noting that the large cavern looked almost exactly like Blackreach. Giant glowing mushrooms were growing on the walls, a bed of buttercups sat beneath their feet… He was barely making sense of it all. He painfully stood back up, and helped Neptune to her feet.

"Any chance of getting out of here?" Neptune asked.

"W-what she said… This place seems pretty scary…" Frisk said, gripping onto Neptune's arm.

"Well, Neptune and I can just transform and we can fly out of here, but… I feel… I feel we should keep going…" Andrew responded.

"WHAAAA?!" Neptune squealed in confusion.

"Remember what Arngier said as we left Nirn? Clearly, this is the world he intended for us to come to… Perhaps some of those monsters we were told about are in this massive magma chamber…" Andrew responded.

"Nirn? Arngier? What are you guys talking about?" Frisk asked.

"Ah… We're… hopping through dimensions on an important quest, Frisk." Andrew said. Frisk looked unconvinced, but the sound of rustling in the distance broke their conversation. "Let's go see what's in tunnel number one…" Andrew said as he summoned his sword, in case there was a wolf. Neptune and Frisk shrugged, before following him down the massive cave. They came to a stop at a pillar of light shining from the surface onto what looked like a lone buttercup flower… with a face…

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" the flower spoke.

"NEPU!" Neptune squeaked, more than confused on what they just encountered.

"F-flowey? That's such a cute name." Frisk said with a giggle.

"What is this, a little kid's show? Fraggle Rock? Freaking Sesame Street!?" Andrew asked in clear annoyance.

"Whoever thought this was a good idea must be laughing their butts off at the readers' expense…" Neptune grumbled.

"Hmm… You're new to the Underground, aren't cha? Someone oughta teach you how things work around here! I guess little ol' me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!" Flowey said. Frisk was having a good time, but Andrew had his eyebrows twitching. "You start off weak, but you gain strength through LV! What's LV? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey continued to say.

"Yes, please! Give us all some love!" Frisk shouted excitedly.

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" Flowey replied.

"Why am I getting bad vibes all of a sudden?" Neptune asked herself.

"Down here! LOVE is shared through little white "Friendliness Pellets!" Are you ready? Move around! Catch as many as you can!" Flowey said. Frisk betook the opportunity to run into the pellets.

"And here comes the painful singing…" Andrew said under his breath. When the 'friendliness pellets' collided with Frisk, however, she was left on the ground in far worse a shape than she started out with, as if someone took a 9mm pistol and shot her from twelve feet away.

"FRISK!" Neptune shouted.

"You IDIOTS!" Flowey shouted in a much more abrasive, threatening tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Damn flower!" Andrew said as he raised his sword in defensive stance, hopefully to block the bullets.

"In THIS world, it's KILL OR BE KILLED! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!" Flowey shouted once more, before summoning a whole mess of bullets that immediately surrounded them.

"Andrew, this is bad!" Neptune shouted.

"DIE!" Flowey shouted, before the bullets began closing in. He was laughing the whole way.

"I don't wanna die…" Frisk cried.

"I know, Frisk…" Neptune replied. Frisk, out of fear and agony, cried for help. As the bullets came close to contact, they vanished.

"What?!" Flowey asked, demanding to know what was going on. That's when he was hit by a fireball and thrown to the side. A motherly, goat-like monster arrived, and took Flowey's place.

"What a terrible creature… Torturing such poor, innocent youth… Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, the caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel said, introducing herself.

"Toriel… thank you so much for the help." Andrew said as he despawned his sword. "I'm Andrew, this is my wife, Neptune." he introduced.

"Hello!" Neptune shouted enthusiastically.

"I-I'm Frisk." Frisk introduced, in a pained manner.

"You are the first humans to come down in a long time." Toriel said.

"Err… I'd hate to burst your bubble, but… Neptune and I aren't human… We're not even children. Frisk here is the only human child amongst us." Andrew muttered.

"Um… not a human? But… you both look human… Unless you two are playing monsters, you can't fool me." Toriel said with a chuckle, which set Frisk off into a fit of giggles.

"Well, uh… I'm actually a Paladin-Knight. Neptune is a CPU." Andrew explained. "You see, she and I are from another dimension. We've come here as part of a dangerous quest to find Sharicite fragments and save friends of ours in Gamindustri who are in distress." he added. Their words confused both Frisk and Toriel.

"Um… what's a 'Sharicite'?" Frisk asked. Andrew held out his hand and summoned Planeptune's sharicite.

"THIS is a Sharicite. It's the crystalized form of the Share energy, the people's faith, that gives me and Neptune our powers. On normal occasions, a CPU can live without her shares… but in Gamindustri, the other CPUs have had their shares ripped away from them dramatically, and it's left them in a precarious, life threatening situation." he explained. Frisk and Toriel both approached it and had a good look.

"It's so pretty… like a jewel gleaming in the sun…" Frisk said, before she gripped her side and almost fell to the ground, only to be caught by Neptune.

"Oh dear… Frisk, are you hurt my child?" Toriel gasped.

"Y-yeah… I'll live, but I…" Frisk replied.

"Do you have any healing magic, Toriel? I don't think Frisk can stay out in the open in her condition." Andrew muttered.

"I'll do what I can…" Toriel responded, before putting a palm on Frisk's shoulder. Through magic, she was able to heal the small child's wounds.

"Hey… I feel… I feel much better… Thanks!" Frisk said gleefully.

"Thanks, Tori…" Neptune said. Toriel seemed to hold a little disdain over this nickname, but hid it well with a smile. Only Andrew was able to pick it out.

"You're welcome, my child. And you too, Neptune." Toriel said.

"I'm um… kinda hungry… and I need a change of clothes… You got a place where we can settle down, Toriel?" Frisk asked.

"Mhm. My home is deeper in the ruins. Come. I shall guide you three through the catacombs." Toriel declared. They followed her deeper into the ruins. Frisk followed Toriel closely, but Neptune and Andrew lagged behind just a little bit, so they could talk amongst themselves.

"Hey, Andrew… This is the world of Undertale, right?" Neptune asked curiously, stepping behind the 4th Wall for a moment.

"Mmm? What of it?" Andrew asked in response.

"I'll be blunt, I heard that the fandom of the game this chapter covers is incredibly toxic… unnecessary ships, people who fight about who's the better character, people who gloat that their game is better, po-" Neptune said, somewhat uncharacteristically, before being interrupted.

"Let me stop you right there, before you say THAT word… But, yes, the fandom is that bad. Luckily for our readers, the author likes Undertale, but despises the toxicity in the fandom, and avoids said fandom like the plague." Andrew replied in ernst.

"Ah… That makes things much simpler for us." Neptune said, again uncharacteristically, with a nod.

"Hopefully, this section of the fanfic doesn't draw backlash." Andrew muttered.

"Hey, come on, you slow pokes!" Frisk shouted to them jokingly with a giggle.

"We're coming! We were just talking amongst ourselves." Andrew shouted back. Andrew and Neptune hurried up and returned to the group.

* * *

After an uneventful encounter with a dummy, a few puzzles and a test of Frisk's independence, and after Frisk was given a cellphone to talk to people and Toriel's number, they were left alone while Toriel did things. In essence, she left Neptune and Andrew in charge of watching the child. It was not a problem for either of them, as they were both parents of two children of their own.

"Soo… what do we do now?" Frisk asked.

"You're bored?" Neptune asked, looking at her with a neutral face.

"Mhm… This cellphone doesn't do much beyond call people." Frisk said with a sigh.

"Here. There's a few games you can do on my N-Gear. Don't break it, okay? It's only one of two in existence in the whole multiverse, and my only direct link to Gamindustri." Andrew said, handing her his N- Gear.

"SWEET! Thank you!" Frisk said energetically, taking the N-Gear and playing a few games on it. An hour passes, and nothing. Andrew could only sigh.

"We need to move on, we're wasting time." he said with some manner of exasperation.

"Wha? Aww…" Frisk whined.

"Don't worry, Frisk, we'll get to her house somehow…" Andrew replied, rubbing her hair. "I'll need my N-Gear back, please." he added. Frisk nodded, returning the N-Gear to him. With that, they were off. They received a call from Toriel, warning them about puzzles that she's yet to explain.

"Ugh… why's it always puzzles?" Neptune asked.

"Well, she did say they're ancient fusions of diversions and door keys… it must have become a sort of tradition for the monsters that live down here to create these kinds of puzzles, and it got out of hand." Andrew theorized.

"Maybe… I just think these puzzles are very fun." Frisk said with a chuckle.

"Either way, it'll get worse if we're not careful…" Andrew said. They continued down, solving a few puzzles and meeting new monsters. Every time they were attacked, Andrew and Neptune stayed their blades, keeping to the promise they've made with Arngier. Eventually, they ran into something that was blocking their progress entirely.

"What is that thing…?" Frisk asked.

"It's white… and shade-y… and spooky… I think it's a ghost." Neptune said.

"A ghost?! That's so cool!" Frisk shouted enthusiastically.

"It appears to be trying to… make us think it's asleep? Could it be that it wants to be alone?" Andrew asked.

"Maybe… The fella seems kinda… depressed… poor guy…" Neptune said with a frown.

"What's 'depressed' mean?" Frisk asked.

"It's where you're so sad that you don't want to do anything, Frisk. It's a feeling you will need to try to avoid later in life." Neptune said.

"Well… let's cheer the guy up, then. Ghoooost. Hey, buddy, you wanna talk for a moment?" Frisk asked the ghost in a cheerful manner. The ghost then rose up.

"Oh… hey…" the ghost replied.

"Who are you?" Neptune asked.

"Napstablook…" the ghost, known as Napstablook, replied with a hefty sigh.

"Napstablook… Naptsablook… nah too many syllables. How about Blooky?" Neptune asked.

"Heh… reminds me of Mettaton…" Napstablook replied.

"Well, that's Neptune for you, Napstablook. She likes giving friends cute nicknames at times." Andrew mused with a smirk.

"Friends, huh?" Naptstablook asked.

"Mhm. We're all willing to be your friend, Napstablook. You look like you can use one right now." Frisk declared. The conversation went back and forth for a little while, before Napstablook was feeling better about himself.

"I usually come to the ruins because there's nobody around… but today, I met some very nice people." Napstablook said with a sort of smile. He looked around and frowned again, however. "Oh, I'm rambling again… Let me get out of your way." he declared, before he left, allowing them to pass through. Andrew and Neptune looked at each other, blinking, before they continued on their way. They stopped at a sign.

"Spider bake sale… Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders." Frisk mumbled.

"What the Nep? Isn't that cannibalismus?" Neptune asked, completely shocked.

"Cannibalism, Neptune, but yes." Andrew said.

"Well if they need money, we should help them out, shouldn't we?" Frisk asked with a sort of smile. Andrew nodded, and they went to the bake sale to donate, after which they continued on their way.

* * *

After a few more puzzles and encounters with the people of the Ruins, they finally arrived at Toriel's home. That's when they heard Toriel walking out of her house.

"Oh dear. That took longer than I expected." she said, rushing over, and pulling out her phone. She goes to call Frisk, but is stopped when she sees her, as well as Neptune and Andrew, all of them with smiles. "How did you get here, my childr- err child?" she asked.

"It was a bit of a walk, but Neptune and I got her here safe and sound." Andrew said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Are you hurt?" Toriel asked.

"Nope! Andrew and Neptune helped quite a bit." Frisk said cheerfully.

"Not a scratch… Impressive! That still does not excuse the fact that I should not have left her there for so long." Toriel said.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Tori. Andrew and I are parents of two children back home, so watching over Frisk was no problemo." Neptune said. All Andrew could do was smile sheepishly.

"I see. So I had nothing to worry about… Anyways, come inside. I have a surprise for the little one." Toriel said, leading the three of them in. As they walked in the house, the aroma of a freshly baked pie filled the air.

"Mmm, that smells delicious. What are you baking, Toriel?" Andrew asked.

"Surprise! It's a butterscotch cinnamon pie." Toriel declared.

"Sounds delicious! Thanks, Toriel!" Frisk shouted.

"I thought we'd celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here, so I will hold off on snail pie for right now." Toriel declared. Andrew, Frisk and Neptune all thought they were going to be sick at the mention of 'snail pie'.

"Err… I don't want to sound like a downer, Toriel, and I'd hate to be rude, but… I don't think our stomachs can handle snail pie…" Andrew said, doing his best to remain polite and not throw up at the same time.

"Great way to gross out the fans." Neptune muttered to herself, trying not to vomit.

"Um… perhaps not… Anyways, I have another surprise for you, little one. Come." Toriel declared, and the three of them followed her down the hall, stopping just in front of a bedroom door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it." she declared again, rubbing Frisk's head gently.

"Wow, you worked out all the details beforehand, Toriel. Impressive." Andrew mused.

"Um, is something burning?" Neptune asked, sniffing the air.

"Oh! Goodness! Make yourselves at home!" Toriel said hurriedly, before she rushed to the kitchen. Andrew blinked, staring off into the hallway leading into the living room and kitchen.

"Well… that happened." he said.

"Leave mom to her things. I wanna check my new room out." Frisk said as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Woah… Not bad for a kid's bedroom." Neptune said, her own motherly instincts taking in the surroundings.

"Indeed. Gives us some ideas on how to decorate Daniel and Violet's rooms in the future." Andrew replied with a nod. Neptune looked down and saw a spot where Frisk's underwear peeked out from her ripped clothes, and remembered that the girl needed to change.

"Andrew, mind stepping outside so that Frisk can change?" Neptune asked.

"Not a problem. I'll be waiting out in the living room for you two, okay?" Andrew asked as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alrightio." Neptune said as the door shut, turning a light on in the room. "Now then, let's see what we can get you." she said to frisk as she opened a cabinet. It was filled with clothes for both boys and girls of different ages.

"Why is there such a large number of sizes? The dresses look so cute, but I don't know what to choose!" Frisk said in shock.

"Well… I guess you should undress, so we can check the tags." Neptune suggested.

"Are… Are you sure? I mean…" Frisk stammered, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry, silly, we're both girls here. And like Andrew said, I'm a mother as well, so it's all good." Neptune said with a comforting smile. Frisk smiled and nodded, before undressing to her panties. Neptune took the ripped jeans and sweater, having a quick look at the tags to determine the size. She could barely make them out, but got an idea.

"Right. You wear skirts, right Frisk?" she asked.

"Mhm. I love skirts. Dresses too." Frisk replied.

"A bonafide girly girl! Let me pull something out for you." Neptune declared as she turned to the wardrobe and pulled out a short, tartan plaid, pleated skirt and a white top with a scotty dog on it and tartan plaid sleeves, handing them to her.

"Wow, these are super cute! Thanks, Nep!" Frisk declared, quickly going to slip her new clothes on. She then knelt down to retrieve, amidst a similar disparity of sizes, a pair of shoes, pulling out some black Mary Jane-style shoes and slipping them on as well. As she changed, she hummed a happy tune.

"Looking cute, Frisk!" Neptune chuckled when Frisk finished changing. The girl giggled in response, giving Neptune a little twirl.

"Let's head out to the living room, to see what's up with Andrew and Mom." Frisk declared, as she and Neptune both left the room. They walked down the hall and met Toriel and Andrew.

"Wow, Frisk, you look quite adorable there." Toriel stated as she looked up from her book.

"Mhm! I had a hand in picking her outfit, but she's ready to take on the world, so to speak." Neptune stated with glee. Frisk giggled once more as she ran up to Toriel, going to sit in her lap.

"So, about that pie. When can I eat it, I'm starving." she said.

"In a bit dear. It just came out of the oven, so be patient." Toriel responded, going to ruffle the kid's hair.

"Aww… alright…" Frisk groaned, which caused Toriel to chuckle.

* * *

Jacob and Lance met with Noire and Nepgear in the worship hall of the Basilicom, waiting on Histoire to finish figuring out what was happening.

"You're both worried too, huh?" Nepgear asked them, wearing a solemn, worried face. She had Violet sitting in her lap, playing with a doll.

"Mhm… If I can be honest… I'm very worried about Uni…" Lance said, swallowing his pride as a man of military background.

"You and me both… Histoire is almost done figuring this out, so we'll know what happened in a bit." Nepgear said. Just after she said that, Histoire finished researching the cause of everything that has happened.

"I had just finished my research, everyone… I'm afraid the news is grave indeed." she said.

"Histoire, tell us what you've found out." Nepgear said, wanting to know what's happened to her best friends.

"It appears that the unconscious CPUs and CPU Candidates have been attacked directly. Someone has tampered with their Shares, tearing them away from them, and causing this travesty to happen. In light of this information, I have little choice but to mobilize the Gold Third and our extradimensional friends from the previous conflicts." Histoire explained, making her way to the door.

"What?! You're mobilizing the Gold Third?!" Noire shouted, completely shocked at what she just heard.

"Yes. As I said, I have little choice in the matter. Now, I must relay this information to Neptune and Andrew right away. If you'll excuse me…" Histoire said, before she fluttered away.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Nepgear muttered, looking to Lance and Jacob.

"Don't say that! Have faith in your older sister, Nepgear!" Noire shouted.

"R-right! I can't fall into despair now! They're counting on me to stay strong for the sake of their children!" Nepgear said.

"That's the Nepgear we know and love!" Lance declared.

* * *

Andrew was talking with Toriel and Frisk about their adventures in Gamindustri, and how they got to be where they are now, as they ate their pie.

"It's like everything was backwards. I wasn't sure what to do, nor how to react to the situation, until my evil brother cleared everything up for me." he said.

"That must have been awful, for her to be kidnapped from her own basilicom like that." Toriel said, gasping.

"It was… for me, for her, and for all of Planeptune. Anyways, I took action based on the information Jeromy gave me, and went from there, learning that she'd been sold to the crimelord of the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate, after which the nations of Gamindustri launched an assault-" Andrew explained, recounting the events of the first stages of the war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate, only to be interrupted by his N-Gear. "Hold on a second." he said as he pulled it out. He looked at the caller and his face went serious.

"Andrew? What's going on?" Neptune asked.

"It's… It's Histoire." Andrew responded as he answered the call. Frisk hopped down from Toriel's lap and ran over to them, with Toriel following.

"Histy? Whatever could it be?" Neptune asked.

"Andrew, Neptune… I have completed my research, and I have grave news." Histoire said.

"That's Gamindustri? Wow! I never thought I'd see another dimension!" Toriel said. "What's this grave news, Miss Histoire?" she asked.

"Err… excuse me, who is she?" Histoire asked.

"Histoire, this is Toriel, the caretaker of a set of ruins in this world." Andrew explained.

"I see… a-anyways, the unconscious CPUs and CPU Candidates have been attacked directly. Someone has tampered with their Shares, leading to the events of what transpired a couple days ago." Histoire explained.

"Attacked? Tampered Shares? How is that even possible?" Andrew asked.

"And who is the one responsible?" Toriel asked just afterwards.

"Who and how is not known. However, it means that whatever is happening now, we do not have much time. It could be symptomatic of a much greater catastrophe growing here in Gamindustri. I hate to ask this of you two, but I need you both to leave Toriel behind, and continue on your journey post haste. Gamindustri is in great peril, and you are our only hope." Histoire explained. Toriel clenched her fists, almost ready to cast a fireball at the N-Gear.

"Leave? Histoire, you must understand I cannot allow such a thing for their safety!" she exclaimed.

"I do appreciate your concern for the CPU of Planeptune and her husband, Miss Toriel, but I am afraid I must counter your argument. They are more than capable of protecting themselves. Besides, there's no time for them to remain in one place for far too long. The sooner they can get to the Sharicite Fragments, the better. I hope you can understand." Histoire said sternly. Toriel could only clench her fists a little harder, which caused Frisk to worry greatly.

"I… I have to do something." Toriel stated, before she rushed out of the room.

"Mom! MOM!" Frisk called out. Andrew sighed and shook his head.

"We'll call you back once we get a handle on things on our end. Keep an eye on the kids for us, and try to figure out more about the situation if you can." he said.

"Right. Good luck, you two." Histoire replied, before ending the call.

"Oh jeez, Mom looked so upset…" Frisk said, completely worried.

"Let's go after her, and see if we can't try to calm her down." Neptune suggested.

"That's a wise course of action, Nep. Come on." Andrew said, and they hastily followed Toriel. They followed her footprints down a set of stairs into a basement that followed a long corridor. That's when they saw her, standing in front of a large door.

"Tori… Are you alright?" Neptune asked.

"Do not refer to me by that nickname, Neptune… that was the nickname my ex husband used for me." Toriel snapped.

"Mom? What is this place?" Frisk asked, a little scared.

"Beyond this door lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will be able to leave ever again." Toriel responded.

"Toriel, what's gotten into you?" Neptune asked.

"Every human that comes down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come, they leave, they die. You stupid, naive CPU. If you and your husband… if the three of you leave the ruins… They - Asgore - will KILL you! I am only protecting you, do you understand?!" Toriel snapped again, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Toriel, please, calm down! We can protect ourselves, and we're more than willing to leave Frisk under your care! But we have to move forward, or we will never reach the Sharicite Fragment and save Gamindustri! This is our job as the leaders of Planeptune! Please, understand! We have to do this! There's no way around it!" Andrew pleaded.

"Do not try to stop me… This is your final warning." Toriel said.

"Aw shoot… just like Esbern and Delphine, huh?" Neptune asked.

"I'm afraid so, Neptune…" Andrew said with a sigh. "Toriel… I hate to do this to you… but for the sake of the billions of people in Gamindustri, I have to stop you from doing this. I will not fight back, but I will not let you destroy this door." he proclaimed, summoning his sword and standing in a defensive posture.

"Please, don't hurt mom!" Frisk cried.

"I won't, Frisk. Neptune and I made a promise not to hurt the people of the Underground." Andrew said, keeping his gaze firmly on Toriel.

"Hmph! You are just like the others… There is only one solution to this." Toriel replied grimly, before summoning fire magic in the palms of her hands. "Prove yourselves. PROVE TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH!" she proclaimed in response, before beginning to attack Andrew and Neptune. Neptune quickly summoned her katana and blocked a fire attack aimed at her. The mass of fireballs went forth at them, and Andrew and Neptune, despite blocking with all their might and not backing down, refused to strike back.

"What are you doing? Attack or run away!" Toriel snapped as she cast another fireball. This one headed straight for Frisk.

"Frisk! Watch out!" Neptune shouted, running straight into the fireball and taking the hit. "Ouch! That hurt!" she cried.

"Neptune!" Frisk shouted. "Mom! Please, stop this! Stop hurting my friends!" she shouted at Toriel.

"What are you proving this way?!" Toriel asked as Frisk got in the way of Neptune, hoping to act as a shield against any possible attacks that might hit her. This led to Toriel's fire attacks losing their accuracy entirely, hitting the walls instead of them.

"Frisk! What are you doing?!" Neptune asked as she got to her feet.

"Protecting you, Neptune!" Frisk said as she stood her ground.

"Fight me or leave!" Toriel shouted, continuing to attack. Her attacks were just as wild and inaccurate as the last time, her eyes too full of tears to see properly.

"We will not break the promise we made to Arngier!" Andrew shouted in response. "You know we have an important mission, Toriel, and you know we have to complete it for the sake of our world! If we fail, this world and others could simply be next!" he continued, trying to explain how grave things truly were to Toriel. She eventually ceased her attacks, drawing away her hands with a sigh.

"I know you have an important mission, but… but please! Go upstairs, now!" Toriel shouted, sniffling.

"Even you know we cannot do that, Toriel. Look. I know how much human life means to you. It means just as much to me and Neptune. But right now, you need to put your trust in us, and have faith. Pray to us and give us the strength to keep going if you have to. But please. Stand aside and let us pass." Andrew said, despawning his sword.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" Toriel asked.

"Because, there's little we can do. If it weren't for the situation back home, we'd be taking a more leisurely approach, heck we'd be staying at your house for as long as we could before going back to Gamindustri. You heard what Histoire said. We have to hurry." Andrew said, trying to console her.

"Ha ha… pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single person…" Toriel said defeatedly.

"It is not. We still wish for Frisk to stay here for her safety, but Neptune and I must keep going. I don't think you'll understand, however…" Andrew said with a sigh.

"No… I understand… Gamindustri is your home… and you both would just break your oaths as CPUs to stay trapped here. It would not be right for me to impede on your efforts to save your world. My expectations. My loneliness… my fear… For you two, I will put them aside." Toriel said. Then sadness engulfed her. "If you travel through here, I will not stop you. As per your request, I will keep Frisk safe and sound. However, please do not come back. I hope you understand." she added.

"We won't forget you, Toriel. Thank you for everything." Neptune said solemnly, before Toriel knelt down and gave her a hug.

"I won't forget you either, Neptune. In you and your husband, I saw hope for all monsters. I did not want to see that hope die. Now, I see it is selfish of me to stop you… We shall pray and give you both strength." she said, standing back up again. Frisk ran and hugged Neptune as well.

"Please don't get hurt you two!" she begged.

"Aww! We won't Frisk! Call us on Andrew's N-Gear any time!" Neptune said in response. Frisk smiled and nodded, before she rejoined Toriel's side. And with that, they left, before Andrew and Neptune past through. What awaited them was a frozen forest.

"Imagine yourself in a frozen forest." Neptune said soothingly, before giggling.

"Ugh! Neptune, did you have to pull such an obvious reference on us now?!" Andrew groaned. Neptune was laughing up a storm, before she stopped suddenly, shivering.

"Woah! Jeez it's super cold here!" she shouted.

"Yeah… it's like Lowee all over again!" Andrew said in response, looking at the huge door to the ruins, and sighing. "We can't go back. All we can do is push forward. Let's get to it." he added. With that, they both continued down the snowy path. They kept going, only stopping when they heard rustling somewhere.

"This seems like something out of a horror game…" Neptune muttered.

"Yeah… I don't like this… but there's no turning back…" Andrew said, and they continued. They once again kept going, up until they reached a sort of bridge. That's when they heard footsteps approaching from behind, and they froze.

" **Humans… Don't you know how to greet a new pal?!** " a voice boomed. If anyone could read Andrew's and Neptune's faces at this moment, they would be able to see the words "Oh shit, we're screwed…" written in their expressions. " **Turn around, and shake my hand!** " the voice continued. All they could do is comply. As Andrew gripped the figure's hand, his fear-covered eyes squinted as he heard what sounded like a really… REALLY… long fart. It left Neptune laughing hysterically. "Heheheh! The good ol' whoopie-cushion-in-the-hand trick!" the skeleton shouted, laughing along. Andrew, having felt like a fool for fearing the situation and falling for a trick like this, groaned quietly, looking up to the sky in annoyance.

"That was such a perfectly planned trick! I can't believe you managed to prank even us with that!" Neptune shouted, still laughing.

"I know, right? It's ALWAYS funny!" the skeleton continued. It held a rather comical smile, and two white irises existed, despite its existence as a skeleton.

"Right… I know… you got me." Andrew said in annoyance.

"Aw cheer up, buddy. Your CPU wife seems to be having the time of her life! Hey, that rhymes!" the skeleton replied.

"Wait, you know we're not human?" Andrew asked, surprised.

"Mhm. I have ways of knowing. I'll tell you guys later. Anyways, I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton." the skeleton known as Sans responded. "I already know who you two are so introductions are not necessary. Sadly, my brother, Papyrus, does not know the same as I do. He's a human capturing fanatic." he continued.

"Sounds like a swell guy. What's he capturing human's for?" Neptune asked, once she finally calmed down.

"Something about joining the Royal Guard. Hey! I think that's him right there!" Sans replied. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. Yeah, go right through. He made the bars too wide to stop anybody." he suggested.

"R… Right…" Andrew said with a sigh. He and Neptune both followed Sans across the bridge.

"Go behind my guard station. That should keep you both out of sight." Sans suggested once more, and both Andrew and Neptune took the suggestion, running behind the guard post to hide. They made it just in time, before Papyrus arrived.

"Sup, bro?" Sans asked.

"You know what "sup" brother! It's been eight days! And you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles! You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing?!" Papyrus shouted angrily.

"Staring at my station. It's pretty cool. Do you wanna look?" Sans replied lazily. It made Neptune giggle a little bit.

"No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready!" Papyrus snapped. "I will be the one! I MUST be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, the GREAT Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve! Respect! Recognition! I will finally be able to join the Royal Guard! People will ask… to be… my 'friend'? I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning!" he ranted, sounding like an utter maniac.

"Sounds like an ego problem…" Andrew said with a sigh.

"Maybe my station will help you!" Sans suggested.

"The heck?! Is he turning coat?!" Andrew asked himself in shock.

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES!" Papyrus yelled.

"NEPU!" Neptune shrieked. It was loud enough to startle a bear, but for some reason, Papyrus didn't seem to catch it.

"All you do is sit and boondoggle! You get lazier and lazier EVERY DAY!" he continued.

"Hey, take it easy. I've gotten a ton of work done today. A SKELE-TON!" Sans declared. The awful pun sent Neptune into a fit of laughter.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, as if offended by the awful pun.

"Oh, come on! You're smiling!" Sans said.

"I know, and I HATE IT!" Papyrus countered, before sighing. "Why does someone as great as me have to do so much just to get some recognition?" he asked himself.

"Wow. Sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the bone." Sans said, giving off another awful skeleton pun that sent Neptune laughing once again.

"Ugh!" Papyrus groaned in annoyance. "I will attend to my puzzles! As for your work, put a little more… "backbone" into it. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" declared, before laughing as he turned to go. He returned to give off one more "HEH!", before leaving entirely.

"Okay, you can come out now." Sans declared. Andrew and Neptune both emerged from the guard station. Neptune was still laughing from the puns, and somehow managed to calm down a little later.

"I suppose I should thank you, though you did almost give us away at times…" Andrew said with a sigh.

"Hey, don't sweat it. You oughta get going, he might come back. And if he does, you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes!" Sans said, winking.

"Right…" Andrew replied, before attempting to leave with Neptune. That's when Sans stopped them.

"Actually, hey… Hate to bother ya, but… can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Certainly, Sans." Neptune said before Andrew could stop her.

"I was thinking… My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before, and seeing you two might just make his day." Sans said. "Don't worry, he's not dangerous... Even if he tries to be." he continued.

"What are you even asking of us?" Andrew asked him.

"Just play the role of a human, and try to lighten his day." Sans suggested.

"Sans, that's a no. It's completely wrong for a CPU to lie about her status as a CPU, unless it's for the betterment of her nation. What you're asking is merely for the betterment of one person. Besides, when the cat gets out of the bag, it's going to have negative consequences on him. We can find some other means of helping him feel better, but what you're asking is a bit much." Andrew explained.

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!" Neptune squealed, sounding like a little kid.

"Neptune… If we do this and he finds out later on that we're not human, it will break him. Think of long term consequences here." Andrew countered. Sans understood exactly what he meant.

"Gosh, you sure know what you're talking about. Glad he wasn't wrong about your smarts." Sans said with a wink.

"He? You mean Arngier?" Andrew asked.

"How'd you guess?" Sans asked.

"Educated guess." Andrew replied with a shrug.

"Nice. Anyways, thanks a million. I'll be up ahead." Sans replied, before walking in the opposite direction.

"Sans, wait! That's the… wrong way…" Andrew shouted, trailing off when he was out of sight in the blink of an eye.

"Ehh… what just happened?" Neptune asked in complete confusion.

"No idea, Nep. Absolutely no idea whatsoever." Andrew replied, shaking his head. "This world is absolutely strange…" he added as they continued on.

* * *

They kept going until they ran into both Sans and Papyrus. Andrew was very certain Sans went the other way. This both creeped out and intrigued the Paladin-Knight. Perhaps Sans has teleportation?

"So, as I was talking about Undyne-" Papyrus said to his brother, before he noticed both Neptune and Andrew. This took his interest, and he began spinning wildly, before looking to Sans. "Sans… Oh my god... Are those… Humans?!" Papyrus asked, growing wide eyed.

"Don't get your hopes up. You must be Papyrus." Andrew said.

"OH MY GOD! THE HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME! I MUST BE SUPER POPULAR!" Papyrus yelled. He quickly regained any shred of professional demeanor he had. "Humans! You shall not pass this area! I, the GREAT Papyrus, will stop you!" he continued. Andrew just sighed and shook his head.

"I told you not to get your hopes up, Papyrus… Now I am afraid I have to shatter your dreams. Better now than later, when it will cause worse problems." he said.

"Shatter my dreams?! Do you intend to stop ME from achieving my goals of becoming a Royal Guardsman, human?!" Papyrus asked.

"No, no, they're great things to aspire to. It's just… Neptune and I aren't even human…" Andrew explained.

"Um… not human? What about that fleshy skin?" Papyrus asked.

"Best that we show you." Andrew responded. He and Neptune both activated HDD at that moment.

"Behold, the power of a CPU." Neptune declared in her HDD form. One good look at her, and Sans looked like he was going to have a nosebleed.

"I… very clever... It seems I was outwitted by myself…" Papyrus muttered. "No matter! If I cannot capture a human this day, maybe I will capture a CPU!" Papyrus said as Neptune and Andrew both returned to their human forms.

"You can try, Papyrus. Neptune and I are very resourceful." Andrew said with a smirk. Neptune nodded.

"Andrew knows what's up! He's smarter than you think!" she added.

"Nonsense! I will succeed! My job as a Royal Guardsman depends on it! I will capture you! Then you will be delivered to the Capital! And then… and then… I'm- I'm not sure what happens next…" Papyrus continued on. "In any case! Continue… Only if you dare! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" he added, before venturing forth.

"Well, that went well." Sans said with a shrug.

"Forgive me for saying this, Sans, but he has his head so filled with grandeur he's decided on a very suicidal course of action. The only thing holding me and Neptune back now is that promise we made with Arngier. I can't believe this…" Andrew said, his face in the palm of his hand in disbelief.

"Don't sweat it, kid. I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Sans said with a wink.

"Yeah… thanks, Sans." Andrew said with a sigh. They then went forward. They would keep going forward until they heard a voice from a sentry station to their left.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" the voice asked.

"Don't worry about us, sir, we're no threat." Neptune explained.

"If you were moving, voice, and you are in fact a human, I'll make sure you NEVER move again!" the voice, belonging to a dog, declared, before getting in the way.

"Oh geez… We're going to explain our non-human status to everyone, aren't we?" Andrew asked.

"Not human? That's a laugh! Though I cannot see you… I can only see moving things." the dog said.

"It's absolutely true. Neptune is a CPU, and I am her Paladin-Knight. We're not from this dimension, and we've been sent here on a dangerous mission." Andrew explained.

"I keep hearing voices… but I do not see anything. CPU? Paladin-Knight? What is this talk about, voice?" Doggo asked.

"It's very simple. We need only to pass through, if you would allow it. We promise we will not harm anyone." Andrew said.

"Err… I've got my eyes on you, voice…" Doggo mumbled as it allowed them to pass.

"Thanks!" Neptune shouted, before they started moving. They entered Doggo's odd view.

"Ah! You tricked me!" Doggo said, attempting to stop them.

"That's only in your view point. We will keep our word not to harm anyone." Andrew said as he and Neptune scurried off. The doggo was fast, but when Andrew and Neptune transformed and flew off, it stopped its pursuit.

* * *

Neptune and Andrew ceased their flight sometime after, appearing just before Sans, where they transformed back into their human form.

"We can't keep transforming every time we need to correct someone in this world! It's going to cause us to lose too much energy at one time!" Andrew groaned.

"That dog almost had us for lunch!" Neptune said, panting.

"Close, but no cigar for him, eh? Or should I say, Close but no doggy treat?" Sans said with a wink. Neptune just laughed at his words.

"Y-yeah… It was a close one, though…" Andrew said.

"Yeah, the Royal Guard can be a royal pain." Sans said, again with a wink.

"And how exactly do we move forward with this? We can't keep transforming, it's not going to be good for our Shares." Andrew replied.

"That sure seems a sticky situation, pal. Just stick with your intuition, and you'll be fine." Sans recommended.

"Right… I'll keep that in mind." Andrew said. With the snap of a finger, Sans instantly poofed out of existence, and Andrew smirked.

"Ah, so he IS a teleporter! The sneaky skeleton!" he said.

"So what now?" Neptune asked.

"We continue onward. If we keep going, we're bound to hit a town somewhere where we can finally get some rest." Andrew replied. They walked again for a little while longer at least, before coming to a stop in front of Sans and Papyrus. Between them and the skeletons lie some sort of empty piece of land, clear of snow and frost.

"You're so lazy! You were napping all night!" Papyrus shouted at his brother.

"I think that's called 'sleeping'." Sans retorted.

"Excuses, excuses!" Papyrus responded in kind.

"Ahem! You fail to realize that if someone were to work endlessly, they'd eventually succumb to exhaustion!" Andrew corrected. This caught the two skeletons' attention.

"Oh-ho! The CPU and Paladin-Knight arrive!" Papyrus shouted gleefully.

"I don't think he heard you, Andrew…" Neptune muttered somewhat irritably.

"I don't think so either…" Andrew muttered back, agreeing with her.

"In order to stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles!" Papyrus declared.

"Great. Yet more puzzles…" Andrew said, shaking his head. "And I assume this is one of those puzzles?" he asked.

"Quite so! I think you'll find this one… quite shocking! For, you see, this is the invisible electricity maze!" Papyrus explained.

"Ooo! How's it work?" Neptune asked in curiosity, determined to know how this puzzle works.

"When you touch the walls of this maze…" Papyrus began as he pulled out a glowing blue orb. "This orb will administer a hearty zap! Sound like fun? Because the amount of fun you will probably have, is actually rather small, I think…" he continued.

"That sounds troublesome…" Andrew muttered to himself.

"Okay! You can go now!" Papyrus announced.

"Not like we have a choice, if we want to get to the Sharicite Fragment in time… Oh, well, here goes nothing…" Andrew said with a sigh, as he walked forward. In the process, he stepped on one of the maze walls, and quite surprisingly, Papyrus was the one to get shocked. The result sent Neptune into yet another fit of laughter.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus snapped, enraged that he became the victim of his own puzzle.

"I think the CPU has to hold the orb." Sans suggested.

"Oh...Okay." Papyrus said, before he walked across the puzzle to give them the orb. To Andrew's amusement, Papyrus left footprints on the ground, detailing the solution to the puzzle in broad daylight. "Hold this, please." he said. Andrew caught the orb before it could land in the snow, and held it tightly as Papyrus rushed back over to the other side. "Okay, try now!" the tall skeleton declared. Andrew and Neptune confidently walked across the puzzle, following the solution that Papyrus accidently laid out for them.

"This is fun!" Neptune shouted jokingly. They made it to the other side in record time.

"Incredible! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily… TOO easily!" Papyrus declared.

"When you're smart and you observe the playing field of a game, you can spot things the other guy is doing. The same goes for any puzzle." Andrew said.

"However! The next puzzle will not be easy! It is designed by my brother, Sans! You will surely be confounded! I know I am. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, ending with his iconic laugh, before moonwalking off, which left Neptune more than dumbfounded.

"Talk about a crazy world… Big Skele Bro just moonwalked his way to the next puzzle!" Neptune said.

"Yeah… I have no words…" Andrew admitted.

* * *

"I never expected Neptune and her husband to advance so quickly… I thought the fears I put into Toriel through her nightmares were enough to stop them from going further…" the girl from before muttered to herself.

"Is there anything you require of me, Kurome?" a girl in a green and yellow striped sweater asked, her eyes glowing a sinister red.

"Yes, Chara. See if you can't use your powers to make something to take that child, Frisk… Perhaps a few Shadow Puppets should be enough slow them down." Kurome suggested with a smirk.

"It will be done." Chara responded, before vanishing entirely.

"Yes… Nothing like a good ol' kidnapping and hostage situation to get the CPU's attention. This world is on the brink of delusion… the destruction should fuel the coming of the True Goddess." Kurome muttered to herself, smirking.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune continued their way forward, stopping once again in front of the two skeleton brothers.

"CPU! I hope you're ready for…" Papyrus began, only to stop himself mid-sentence. "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE?!" he asked.

"It's right there, on the ground." Sans replied. "Trust me, there's no way they can get past this one." he added.

"A piece of paper?" Neptune asked quizzically.

"Maybe a riddle we have to solve… I hate riddles…" Andrew replied. He walked forward and picked up the piece of parchment on the ground and looked at it. He deadpanned as he saw just what it was, and tossed it aside.

"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Papyrus yelled.

"Sans, might I ask why you were having us do a kid's crossword puzzle?" Andrew asked.

"WHAT?! CROSSWORD?!" Papyrus yelled, flustered at his brother's apparent incompetence. "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT!" he continued. "In my opinion… Junior Jumble is easily the hardest!" he finished.

"What? really, dude? That easy-peasy word scramble? That's for baby bones." Sans quipped.

"Unbelievable… CPU! Solve this dispute!" Papyrus ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. Papyrus!" Neptune quipped in response.

"In my mind, both are relatively easy. You gotta be observant and understand both the rules and the hints." Andrew said, shrugging.

"Impossible! Both cannot be easy at the same time! I ask for a retrial!" Papyrus demanded.

"Well, I'm sorry, your honor, but I-" Andrew retorted, before getting interrupted by his N-Gear. It was another call.

"What's that noise?" Papyrus asked quizzically, confused.

"That's my N-Gear. I use it for communication. Hold on…" Andrew said as he pulled it out. He looked at the caller and saw Toriel's name on it.

"It's Toriel… What's going on?" Neptune asked.

"Let's check it out." Andrew said as he answered the call. "Hey, Toriel, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Andrew! Neptune! It's an emergency! Frisk has been kidnapped!" Toriel exclaimed.

"Kidnapped?! How?!" Andrew asked.

"Shadow Puppets! They just popped outta nowhere and took Frisk while I was reading her a bedtime story! You gotta look for her!" Toriel yelled. It was clear that she was in a panic.

"Hold on a minute, this wasn't in the original plot!" Neptune angrily shouted at the author.

"Wait, did she say 'Shadow Puppets'?" Sans asked, alarmed at the news.

"You know something, Sans?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. Those Shadow Puppets have been something Undyne has been personally investigating. They just somehow popped up in the Underground one day, and started causing trouble. The king has deemed them to be destroyed on sight." Sans explained.

"Right. Don't worry, Toriel, we'll look for her." Andrew said.

"Please, be quick. I don't want any harm to come to the child." Toriel begged. Andrew nodded as he closed the link, and put the N-Gear away.

"Sorry about this, you guys. We gotta scramble and go find Frisk, before she is hurt by those things." he said. Sans nodded, and Andrew looked to Neptune as a gesture for them to hurry, before they ran off.

* * *

"Let me go! Please, don't hurt me!" Frisk begged as she was dragged through the snow by two shadowy figures beside her. The shadowy figures made very little sound, only an eerie whisper, to acknowledge the girl's words. "I don't wanna die… please… please just let me go…" she continued to beg, tears in her eyes.

"There they are!" a voice yelled.

"You let her go, you dumb shadow things!" another voice demanded Frisk recognized the voices immediately.

"Andrew! Neptune! Help!" she cried.

"Right!" Andrew said as he summoned his sword. Neptune did the same. In response, the two Shadow Puppets threw Frisk into the cold snow, and charged in to attack.

"Take this! Chest Buster!" Neptune shouted as she attacked her target. Andrew attacked his soon after, and they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Th-... that's it?!" he asked. As if to jinx him, four more shadow puppets showed up, tightly surrounding the three of them.

"NEPU!" Neptune squealed.

"It's a trap!" Andrew shouted. One Shadow Puppet was about to charge in, before he slashed at it. The attack damaged it only lightly, which was surprising. "I'm not doing a whole lotta damage here!" he shouted.

"How do we hurt these things?!" Neptune wailed.

"Magic! Use magic attacks!" Andrew proclaimed as he focused on a lightning-based attack. The attack damaged it moderately, but before he could react, the Shadow Puppet lashed out at him, knocking him to the ground. Neptune was also knocked to the ground, just barely missing Frisk.

"Ah!" she screamed.

"Darn it… Right. Let's give them a taste of Planeptunian pride!" Andrew said as he stood up, transforming in the process. "Begone, dark one!" he yelled, slashing the Shadow Puppet square across the chest. The Shares ripped right into it, destroying it immediately. Before another could flank him in retaliation, he saw what looked like a giant laser rip it apart.

"Keep at it! I've got ya, pal!" Sans yelled. With a smirk, Andrew quickly attacked a third Shadow Puppet, and it was destroyed in an instant. The final one looked to be making a beeline towards Frisk, but he quickly stopped it in its tracks and killed it. With the Shadow Puppets gone, all he could do was leave HDD, before despawning his sword, walking to Frisk and Neptune. Neptune was already standing back up, as he went to check on her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Andrew. You too, Sans." Neptune responded.

"Hey. Like I said, I'm keeping an eyesocket out for ya." Sans said, shrugging and giving off a wink. Neptune knelt down and helped Frisk to her feet

"You okay, girlie?" she asked. All Frisk could do was burst into tears and bury her face into Neptune's Parka-type dress. "There there, sweetie, it's going to be okay…" she said, trying to console the little girl.

"I was so scared! I thought those things were going to kill me!" she cried.

"Don't worry about it, Frisk. You're safe now." Andrew said as he knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Is the kid alright?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She was just terrified." Andrew replied with a sigh. "Thanks for coming when you did, by the way… I didn't expect those Shadow Puppets to be that strong, or that well organized." he said.

"Yeah, normally they aren't. I suspect someone or something powerful is controlling them." Sans replied. "Hey, before I go, I need to ask something." he stated.

"Go ahead." Andrew replied.

"The girl is a human, right?" Sans asked.

"Um… yeah." Frisk responded amongst sniffles.

"Ah, hey, come on, little one. There's no need to be scared anymore." Sans said cheerfully. Frisk looked at him, and smiled a little bit, before returning her gaze to Andrew and Neptune.

"Let's get you back home, okay?" Neptune asked her. She nodded, clearly wanting to be back home before more Shadow Puppets returned.

* * *

After a quick teleportation to the house in the ruins to drop Frisk off, Andrew and Neptune took a shortcut to a new and unique puzzle setup, with Papyrus at the controls.

"Hey! It's the CPU! What took you guys so long?!" Papyrus asked.

"Well, you know… Ran into some trouble, but, it was 'snow' problem." Neptune said, giggling at her own pun. Papyrus groaned irritably at it.

"Seems puns are your kryptonite, Papyrus." Andrew said, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Naturally…" Papyrus said, glaring at Neptune, before sighing. "If I had one gold for every time I heard a pun, I'd be the Great Papyrus in both name and fortune. Looks like you're both going to love this puzzle. It was made by the Great Doctor Alphys!"

"And how does this one work? Is it as electrifying as the electric maze?" Andrew asked.

"You see these tiles?! Once I throw this switch, they will begin to change color! Each color has a different function!" Papyrus began to monologue.

"This is going to be interesting…" Neptune muttered.

"Right…" Andrew replied.

"Red tiles are impassible! You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them, you'll have to fight a monster! Orange tiles are orange-scented! They will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles! Swim through if you like, but if you smell like oranges, the piranhas will bite you!" Papyrus rambled on.

"Question… Why are orange tiles even necessary to the puzzle? They seem a little redundant." Andrew asked.

"I'm doing the talking here! Anyways, if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, the water will also zap you!" Papyrus continued on.

"Good old electrical physics… Nepgear taught me a little about that." Andrew muttered.

"Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap smells like lemons!" Papyrus continued.

"I don't want your darn lemons, what am I supposed to do with these?!" Neptune asked, wearing her Nepu face.

"A bit of an odd time to be pulling video game references on us, Nep…" Andrew whispered.

"Finally, Pink tiles! They don't do anything!" Papyrus finished off. "How was that? Understand?" he asked.

"You rambled on quite a bit, and the scent tiles are still a bit redundant, but I got the gist." Andrew replied.

"Great! Then there's one last thing!" Papyrus shouted.

"Wait, there's a catch?" Andrew asked, confused.

"This puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared.

"Oh great, a randomly generated puzzle… Well, we didn't get this far by dumb luck…" Andrew muttered.

"Get ready!" Papyrus shouted, before he flipped the switch on the computer, creating the puzzle. It took a while before the puzzle was finished building itself, and Neptune had the most obvious nepu face as she was staring at a randomly generated puzzle with the most obvious solution ever. It was red with a wide pink stripe across the whole puzzle, with no obstacles in sight.

"Err… what?" Andrew asked himself, squinting. That was when Papyrus quite literally spun around counterclockwise as he left the puzzle, which confused them even further. Without a word, they walked on. They would keep going until they reached a long wooden bridge, taking their time to cross it. They ran into Sans on the other side.

"So, you got past his puzzle that quickly, eh?" Sans asked.

"Yeah… I think there was a bug in the algorithms that did something… we ended up with a puzzle that had a ridiculously obvious solution…" Andrew said, shaking his head.

"Eh. It happens. I don't know what my brother's going to do now, though, so you both had better be ready to protect yourselves." Sans said with a shrug. "Anyways, the two of you look tired. Come on, the town is this way." he continued before leading everyone to Snowdin Town. "Welcome to Snowdin" he declared.

"Wow. Such a quaint little town." Andrew said in admiration as he took a photo on his N-Gear.

"Mhm. I like this place." Neptune said in reply as she huddled up close to her husband. "I'm beat… Is there a hotel we can crash in somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, there's an in right next door to the shop over there." Sans said, pointing to a two-door building in the town.

"Thanks, Sans. We're going to grab some much needed rest, so we'll catch you another time." Andrew said, taking Neptune into the Inn.

"Right. See you both later." Sans replied as they left. Once inside the inn, they went to the counter, got a room, then went straight to bed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Well, I somehow may have screwed myself over with this one. I will, however, say that it is true that I like Undertale quite a bit, but I avoid the toxic community like the plague. Any hatreds you guys have for me over this, I will understand.

-No, for those who have never played Undertale, there's no such thing as Shadow Puppets. They're dark creatures that I envisioned to provide actual combat rather than the one way fighting against the people of the Underground. It does make sense, that with Negative Energy and Determination, bad stuff can happen. Thus so, does the Whirlpool of Delusion and the malevolence of Kurome Ankokuboshi manipulate the world of Undertale.

-Yes, Frisk is a girl in my headcanon. She starts off weak, but she will get stronger, not through LV, but through sheer determination and faith.

-There's lots of foreshadowing in this chapter, and like last time, plenty of video game references.

-Looks like that's it. Like always, your input can determine the path that the story goes in. Anyways, stay cool and keep on Nepping!


	4. We Need to go Deeper!

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 4 - We Need to go Deeper!

Neptune and Andrew awaken in their room in the inn, yawning. The much needed rest was enough to get them going again.

"Before we continue any further, Nep, I want to visit the library we saw on the way in, so we can get an idea of this world's history." Andrew suggested.

"Awww, a library? Jeez, that's lame." Neptune chided jokingly. Andrew knew she was joking and just laughed along.

"I'll probably find some comic for you to read while I look for said history." Andrew said.

"Sweet!" Neptune replied childishly, before they were out the door. Before they went to the library, they took a right and bought some delicious sweet buns to eat from the shop next door, taking a moment to eat them before they walked to the other side of the quaint little town and visiting the library.

* * *

Nepgear was in the Basilicom with the kids, drawing with them. At only three, they have certainly gotten to be a bit like five year olds.

"Auntie Nepgear? When are mommy and daddy coming back?" Violet asked as she drew hearts all over her paper.

"They'll come back soon, I promise." Nepgear said. That was when Histoire returned with five individual people. These five people were the Gold Third. Lance, Jacob, and Nepgear gathered to meet them.

"Everyone. This is the Gold Third. Meet S-Sha, B-Sha, E-Sha, K-Sha, and C-Sha." Histoire introduced. S-Sha and E-Sha were holding hands, a lesbian relationship existing between the two.

"Pleased to meet you everyone. My name's Nepgear. I hope we can become good friends and work well together." Nepgear introduced herself.

"I do too, Nepgear. And for an extra forty-five dollars, I'll throw in an extra butt kicking for any baddies!" B-Sha replied.

"Huh? Why is she asking for money for her role as a member of Gold Third?" Jacob asked. Lance just shrugged in response.

"Ignore her. She's a bit of an oddity, but she's wicked tough." C-Sha replied.

"Aren't we all, though?" E-Sha asked. Her friendly nature was a bit of a far cry from S-Sha's introverted self. Yin and Yang.

"Good point. I'm sure S-Sha wouldn't shy away from a good friendly conversation." C-Sha quipped.

"Not interested…" S-Sha responded, waving it off.

"So, the CPUs and CPU Candidates are all unconscious, right? Save for Noire, Nepgear and Neptune?" K-Sha asked.

"That is correct. That's why I've gathered you here, as I fear a dark future is in store for Gamindustri. Cloud, Avan, Sora and the other extradimensional heroes are on their way back as we speak." Histoire replied.

"I can only hope that Neptune and Andrew gather the Sharicite Fragments in time, then… There's only so much we can do as the Gold Third." C-Sha said rather grimly.

"Yeah… They're our only hope right now…" Lance finally said after a long while.

* * *

Neptune was struggling to keep herself from laughing at the silly misspelling of "library".

"Did you see the sign out there? "Librarby" what kind of silly thing was that?" she asked

"They might be aware." Andrew replied with a quiet chuckle as he went to the comic books, pulling out a classic Sailor Moon manga from the shelf. "I wonder how a beloved classic got down here…" he muttered as he handed it to Neptune. She quickly went to read it as he then searched for books on the history of the world they were in.

After some searching, he found one. He'd pull it out and read it, before walking up to Neptune. "Nep, look at this." he said.

"Hmm?" Neptune hummed in response.

"According to this history book, it seems that the humans and monsters of this world coexisted peacefully, until Humanity attacked and sealed the monsters down here with a magic barrier. It's like Arngier said before we came to this world." Andrew said, explaining everything to do with the world.

"That bad?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah. And get this. I cross-referenced this with other history books by the monsters who live down here, and there are several references to a young boy. A prince, it seems, by the name of Asriel Dreemurr. He apparently died at the hands of the humans of this world while on a peaceful endeavor to take a human child's body to the surface for burial." Andrew replied. Neptune couldn't even think of anything to say in response to the thought of an unprovoked attack on the royal family's only son.

They continued to read up on it. There were many references to the Delta Rune, and the prophecy, which stated that a goddess from another dimension and her husband, with the aid of a human, will lead them out of despair and to a better life. But there was a contradiction.

"Seven human SOULs to break the barrier…" Andrew muttered to himself. "Doubt going against the prophecy will be so simple…" he added. Neptune nodded in reply as she finished reading the manga. With the reading they needed done, they closed their books and returned them, before heading back out into the snow.

* * *

"Dang it… They're still going far faster than I anticipated…" Kurome swore under her breath. "It's still too early in the True Goddess' plans for me to get involved directly, I need to slow them down. Perhaps an attack on Snowdin would be enough to cause a stir." she said, pondering how to delay Andrew's and Neptune's progress.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune continued on, stopping when they saw a rather distraught Papyrus. Cautiously, they approached.

"Geez, why're you so down?" Neptune asked him.

"CPU. Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings." Papyrus responded.

"Complex feelings? What sort of complex feelings? What's going on in your head?" Andrew asked.

"Feelings like… knowing your efforts were in vain… but at the same time, knowing you have two potential friends in the process." Papyrus said.

"So you concede knowing that you cannot win, right?" Andrew asked. Papyrus could only nod in agreement. Neptune was completely shocked in response, as she was SURE there was a boss fight against this guy. She decided to shrug off the breach in story and go with the flow.

"Undyne has an interest in you CPUs. She still thinks you're both human, and will try to take your SOUL, but I still think you both can convince her otherwise." Papyrus explained. Neptune just shrugged and let it go.

"Cool. Let's hang out some time, okay?" Neptune asked nonchalantly, somewhat out of character.

"WOWIE! You want to hang out with me?! I'm so flattered!" Papyrus shouted. "I'll be at home, waiting. Feel free to come hang out at any time. NYEH HEH HEH!" he continued, giving his signature laugh, before essentially flying over Neptune and Andrew, confusing them both.

"Did big Skelebro just fly over us?" Neptune asked.

"Yep…" Andrew replied, bewildered. They were so busy talking they didn't realize that an armored figure approached them. They froze and turned around to see it looming over them.

"Woah… That's almost scary." Andrew said regarding the armored figure.

"Why's this story contradicting the original plot so much?" Neptune asked, confused and somewhat scared.

"Don't know, but I guess we're probably in for it." Andrew said as the armored figure summoned and raised a magic spear. That's when he noticed the sound of commotion back in Snowdin Town.

"Uh… Mr armored knight? We're not human, so, you don't have to take our SOULs or any-" Neptune tried to say, before being shushed by her husband. He listened to the noise for a moment, and realized it was signifying something bad.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go, Nep!" he said, pulling Neptune with him and running straight for Snowdin.

* * *

They arrived to Snowdin to find dozens of Shadow Puppets running amok, terrorizing the townsfolk.

"That's a lot of Shadow Puppets…" Andrew mused.

"What do we do?! Surely they've got to be looking for revengeance from last time!" Neptune squealed.

"The only thing we should do, Nep! We've gotta protect these people!" Andrew responded, before activating HDD. He'd never realized he activated HDD in front of the armored figure from before.

"Let's-a go!" Neptune exclaimed, trying to mimic a certain Italian plumber with a mustache, before activating HDD. They ran into the fight and stood resolute.

"People of Snowdin, seek shelter! We'll handle this!" Andrew declared, taking an offensive stance against the Shadow Puppets. Taking the opportunity, the monsters that were stuck outside when the attack happened ran indoors, seeking shelter wherever they could find it and watching the spectacle from safety.

Neptune drew the first strike, and destroyed one of the Shadow Puppets. The armored figure approached, and tossed the magic spear at another shadow puppet. Andrew turned as he saw this, and looked at said figure.

"Listen. I know you may not trust us, but right now, we need to work together to protect the innocent people here." he said, turning just in time to dodge a particularly powerful attack from a Shadow Puppet that flew off harmlessly into the trees. He quickly returned the favor with a downward slice with his sword, destroying the foe instantly. Without saying a word, the armored figure summoned another magic spear and tossed it at five successive Shadow Puppets in a line, and they'd quickly fall.

"How are there so many of these things?" Neptune asked, using Cross Combination on a group clustered together.

"Clearly some unknown force is trying to halt our progress towards the Sharicite Fragment." Andrew replied as he continued to attack the foes ahead of and around them. He used Dimension Blitz on a separate cluster of enemies, and they got destroyed, leaving but a small fraction of what they started with. Neptune, with the aid of the armored figure, used Neptune Break on what was left, and soon enough, the snowy terrain of Snowdin went silent. Those who witnessed the fight were in awe, seeing the divinity of the CPU and her husband matching that of the prophecy, and cheered for them and their victory.

"What a rush…" Neptune said as she left HDD. "I'm beat…" she added in her Human form.

"There'll be many more battles like that in our travels, I assure you." Andrew said with a sigh, before turning to the armored figure. "We've stayed our hand against the people of the Underground, only striking against these Shadow Puppets. Thanks for your help with that, by the way, we would have otherwise been overwhelmed." he said to the figure. It said nothing and walked off.

"Great way to break the original story of Undertale there, author." Neptune said to the author.

"Yes, the plot's kinda broken, but there's little we can do about that." Andrew replied.

* * *

After hanging out with Papyrus at his house, they ran into Sans at one of his guard posts in Waterfall. Oddly enough, despite the warmer climate of the area, it still had snow on top.

"Ey, it's the CPU and her husband." Sans said with a wave.

"Hey, Sans. What are you doing out here?" Andrew asked.

"What? Haven't you seen a guy with two jobs before?" Sans asked.

"Of course we have. Leading a nation has its perks, you know, especially when the people of said nation worship you." Andrew replied rather bluntly.

"Fortunately, having two jobs means twice as many legally-required breaks." Sans added.

"True that." Neptune chirped. "Ey, I'm kinda hungry." she added.

"That's funny. I was gonna head over to Grillby's. You wanna come?" Sans asked.

"Ah, why the heck not, we've got some time to kill." Andrew responded.

"Cool. Let me pry myself away from my work." Sans replied as he walked away from the post. "I know a shortcut." he added, before teleporting all three of them into Grillby's. "Fast shortcut, huh?" he asked with a wink.

Andrew and Neptune, knowing he was a teleporter and had done this before, played along. "Very fast." they agreed in unison.

"Hey, everyone!" Sans said as he turned to the people in the bar. Other people in the bar said "hello" in response.

"Thanks for sticking out for us, you two. That fight was fun to watch." one monster said to Andrew and Neptune.

"Yeah, you were amazing out there. You saved our lives." another said.

"It's what Neptune and I do. Protecting others and fighting evil is part of the job as a CPU and Paladin-Knight." Andrew replied humbly as he sat down with Sans at the bar.

"Sans, weren't you just here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" The bartender asked.

"Nah. I haven't had breakfast in at least half an hour." Sans replied cheekily. "You must be thinking of Brunch." he added with a wink. This set everyone, including Neptune, off in laughter.

"Okay, what can we get you?" the bartender, Grillby, asked the three of them.

"Grillby. We'll have a triple order of burg." Sans replied quite sharply. Grillby walked out into the back and proceeded to cook the food.

"So, what do you think of my brother?" Sans asked.

"Eh… He's kinda weird, quite stubborn and hard to follow, but he's sensible, reasonable and quite chill. Overall, he's pretty cool." Andrew replied.

"Of course he's cool. You'd be cool too if you wore that outfit everyday." Sans replied.

"Ew, TMI Sans…" Neptune squealed in disgust.

"Eh. At least he washes it. And by that, I mean he wears it in the shower." Sans said. That was when the food came. Andrew and Neptune each put a bit of ketchup on their burgers and, after shoving the previous disgusting thought aside, began eating.

"Mmm. Talk about delicious." Neptune exclaimed as she ate.

"Mhm. Hamburgers from a bar and grill like this really hit the spot." Andrew replied.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you guys something." Sans announced quietly. Time seemed to stop as they were suddenly in their own little bubble.

"Okay? What is it?" Andrew asked.

"I've done some investigating on my own, and I believe I may know the source of the Shadow Puppets." Sans said.

"Spill the tea, man." Neptune exclaimed with her mouth partly full.

"I believe it's some girl with a lot of blue. A sinister dark blue. Her hair, her empty eyes, her clothes… lots of blue and black. Her name is apparently Kurome Ankokuboshi." Sans explained. The name somehow sent chills down Andrew's spine.

"So, like… an Anti-Neptune?" he asked.

"Sort of. But very different. And very unpredictable. You'll know her when you see her." Sans added.

"Jeez, what a drag…" Neptune groaned.

"So, have you brought this information to the attention of Undyne and the King?" Andrew asked.

"Nah. They wouldn't be able to do anything about it… Plus it'd complicate your mission. Kurome's got similar powers as you and Nep, but with the added ability to manipulate nightmares." Sans said curtly, closing his eyes for a bit.

"So a rogue CPU, with the ability to manipulate nightmares and travel across the multiverse on her own…" Andrew muttered with a deep sigh. He looked rather pale.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Neptune asked out of worry for her husband.

"I'll be alright… Just trying to process this information…" Andrew replied. After a few deep breaths, the color returned to his face. "So how do we fight this Kurome?" he asked Sans.

"Don't worry about it, man. It'll come to you naturally." Sans replied responded rather quickly. Andrew could tell that the skeleton didn't have an exact answer on how to fight a rogue CPU. The more he thought about it, the less - and more - things made sense. At the snap of Sans' fingers, time resumed as normal. They talked as though nothing had happened in their time bubble, until Sans suddenly stood up.

"Welp, that was a long break. I can't believe I let ya pull me away from work for THAT long." he suddenly said.

"Wasn't it you who pulled us away?" Neptune muttered as she scratched the back of her head meekly, thinking out loud.

"Anyways, I'll see you later." Sans said, leaving the duo behind to pay the bill. Andrew sighed and got out some money.

"How much…?" he asked Grillby.

* * *

Having paid the bill, Andrew and Neptune were now traveling through Waterfall. Andrew was on his N-Gear, discussing what they heard from Sans with Histoire and IF via a three-way call regarding the Shadow Puppets.

"So, Sans says that the Shadow Puppets are being caused by one Kurome Ankokuboshi… A rogue CPU…" Histoire asked.

"That appears to be true. How she's capable of doing it is a mystery, but we'll figure that out. Does it seem that Kurome may be responsible for the attack on the other CPUs and Candidates?" Andrew asked.

"That would explain a lot. A rogue CPU is most definitely capable of tampering with another CPU's Shares. But I do not think she acted alone, otherwise she would not have been able to gain the power to manipulate interdimensional portals and gateways. I wonder..." IF mused.

"You know something?" Histoire asked IF.

"It's only a theory, but a number of sources within the Guild have reported a girl matching Kurome's description, talking with fragments of a dark entity from Celestia near the crash site of Jose Carter's CFA-44 about two years ago." IF reported.

"Fragments of a dark entity… Perhaps remnants of Jacob's amulet, Ignite?" Andrew speculated.

"Doubt it. The fragments seemed ancient. Perhaps through these entity fragments, this rogue CPU was able to obtain the ability to traverse dimensions. Regardless, the news of this Kurome Ankokuboshi is disturbing. This information will be passed down to the Guildmaster and my colleagues, so that the next phase of the investigation can begin." IF responded.

"Glad to have you on board, Iffy." Neptune said with a smile.

"Good to see you too, Nep. Anyways, I must hurry. If we're to discover the true nature of what happened, we need all hands on deck." IF replied, before cutting the call.

"I'll be honest with you both. Things are looking pretty grim. Even Arfoire has been helping, and shares my fear that everything is a sign of a bigger catastrophe. She's personally volunteered to help the Guild find out what the entity fragments mean. You both need to hurry to the next Sharicite Fragment. I'm counting on you both." Histoire said, ending the call. After Andrew put his N-Gear away safely, they continue on their way.

"I'm honestly quite worried…" Neptune said uncharacteristically with a sigh.

"About our friends?" Andrew asked.

"That… and I can't help but feel there's more at play in this whole mess than we know." Neptune replied. Andrew was no doubt feeling the same thing. As bits of information trickled in, they were beginning to piece together the events that unfolded in Gamindustri, and what they mean.

"Hmm… Kurome Ankokuboshi… Entity fragments… It's not much to go on, but things are starting to make sense…" he mused. "At any rate, we will have to await further information from Arfoire and the Guild before we make any judgement calls. Until then, we'll just have to keep our eyes on the task at hand, and get to the Sharicite Fragment." he added, using rational thought. Neptune smiled at this, and continued on in a more positive demeanor.

Their journey continued through the Underground continued as expected. Every monster they came across, they remained passive towards. This was the case until they ran into the armored figure from before, standing perched upon an underground mountain.

"Seven. Seven Human SOULs and Asgore will become a God. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far." the armored figure began.

"There's nothing to be gained from pointless violence, Undyne." Andrew replied, finally figuring out the identity of the armored figure.

"You found out who I am. Impressive." the armored figure, Undyne, said as she removed her helmet. "I've seen how you fight, CPUs. You protected my fellow monsters, while attacking the Shadow Puppets that have been a threat to this world. But not being human doesn't mean you're off the hook." she concluded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neptune asked, holding her ground.

"Through your soul, this world will be transformed." Undyne declared.

"What you fail to understand, Undyne, is that going against prophecy doesn't work out the way you want it to." Andrew countered.

"And you know this, how?" Undyne asked snidely, somewhat impatient.

"I know this, because I died once trying to fight the details of a prophecy. A war against crime in Gamindustri, three years ago, and I perished at the hands of a crime lord, bringing the end of the war. I am only alive through resurrection by another CPU of my world. Don't you see? The contradiction against this world's prophecy will only cost more innocent lives, and I'm not even talking about human lives.." Andrew reiterated, trying to knock some sense into Undyne.

"Hmph. As I expected." Undyne finally said, squinting her eyes at the two of them. She'd leap down from the top of the underground mountain, meeting the two of them eye to eye. "I've felt that aura of divinity around you ever since you arrived, but I never believed you both to be CPUs until I first saw you transform when you went after the Shadow Puppets attacking Snowdin. So you've won the hearts and faith of some of the monsters down here. But you're just cowards, hiding behind those that 'believe'! You stand in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!" she continued, growing more and more hostile every minute.

"Hey, that's not fair at all! " Neptune whined.

"Now, hold up, Undyne. Neptune and I may very well be the two deities described in this world's prophecy. And you know you cannot win against a CPU. So why this hostility?" Andrew asked in the hopes that the situation can be resolved without conflict.

"Ooooh, I'm making such a difference by killing shadows and hugging random strangers!" Undyne shouted, mocking the two of them. "You know what would be more valuable to everyone?" she continued, before summoning her magic spear.

"If we shared pudding?" Neptune asked nonchalantly.

"IF YOU WERE DEAD!" Undyne shouted caustically, before charging in. Andrew summoned his sword and quickly blocked the attack, practically preventing her strike from hitting a shocked and unprepared Neptune.

"Hey, come on!" Neptune groaned irritably as she, too, summoned her sword.

"Your continued existence is a crime, CPUs. You're the one thing standing between us and our freedom!" Undyne swore as she tried to uppercut Andrew. He parried the attack and knocked her off balance, but didn't strike back when he had the chance.

"A CPU does not leave a people in distress! We will figure out a way to guarantee everyone's freedom, but violence will not solve it!" Andrew tried to explain, but his words fell on deaf ears. He parried another attack from one of her spears. With a sigh, he continued the trend of blocking and parrying without striking back. Undyne got lucky and struck Andrew hard across the head, knocking him out cold.

"AAAH!" Neptune squealed in fear.

Undyne looked down upon her victim and looked ready for the killing blow. Rather than feel any sense of accomplishment or satisfaction, however, all she felt was guilt. "Wha- what is this feeling?" she asked herself, looking between Neptune and the unconscious Andrew. She began to realize that her spear was shaking in her hands uncontrollably. She could not for the life of her find the will or strength to strike him down. In the end, all she could do was dispel her spear, kneeling to the ground. She looked crushed, both by the fact that she was unable to finish the fight, and also the fact that something in her heart and SOUL told her that what she was about to do was wrong, and she hated it. "I… Why can I not finish the fight? Why does this feel so wrong?" she asked herself. Neptune began to understand why Papyrus didn't fight them earlier.

"Maybe you should go with your feelings. The Queen always did say that going with your gut is how we survived for so long down here. " Papyrus said as he stepped out of the shadows, placing a hand on her shoulder. Undyne could only sigh.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-This one was a bitch to finish. Basically one mental brick wall after the other, especially when I'm in the process of ramping up my aviation studies and getting ready to take the next step in getting a pilot's license. I apologize deeply for releasing this so late.

-I wanted to go further with this chapter than I did, but sadly had little to no willpower to keep going. The Undertale portion of the fanfic has been more draining than I anticipated, but I continue to power through. My fanfiction will be finished, I swear it to you!

That's about all, folks! Cya later!


	5. The Value of Mercy

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 5 - The Value of Mercy

Andrew woke up in a daze, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. Questions began swimming in his head. Was he Undyne's prisoner? Was his fate about to be sealed? And why didn't Undyne strike him down? Then he saw Papyrus and Neptune standing over him, and it was making perfect sense. He felt the mark left on his head, wincing. He always had an exceptionally fast recovery rate, having shrugged off even gunshot wounds before, so he was definitely going to walk away from this one. He'd look to see Undyne, looking uncharacteristically depressed. With a sigh, he sat up.

"You okay?" Undyne asked him rather shakily.

"Yeah. I've shrugged off worse, so it's no big deal." Andrew replied as he got to his feet. Hearing this somehow filled Undyne with relief. She wasn't wearing her armor, and Andrew wondered if she gave up the role as leader of the Royal Guard.

"I just realized! I gotta go to the bathroom!" Papyrus shouted, before he leaped through the window, shattering it. Neptune watched the whole ordeal and had the most obvious Nepu face.

"Did Papyrus leap through a window?" she asked after a few moments of confused silence, still wearing the obvious Nepu face.

"I guess he did." Andrew responded, blinking. After a bit, he shook the thought away, before turning his attention back to Undyne. She gave a hefty sigh before she spoke.

"I don't know what came over me… When I first laid eyes on you, it was about doing what as Asgore ordered me to do… Then you guys transformed and helped the people of Snowdin in their time of need… I was grateful… but also full of rage… This… woman in Blue and Black… told me that I'd have to kill you guys to finally break the barrier keeping us all down here… And when I had you, on the ground and ripe for the final blow, a- a feeling of guilt and regret washed over me instead of a feeling of pride and accomplishment…" she said. Andrew nodded in response to what she was saying.

"I see…" he said.

"Papyrus told me to follow my feelings... I knew he was right… After that, I… just couldn't find the strength to lead the Royal Guard anymore." Undyne added. Andrew placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Worry not, Undyne. Neptune and I harbor no hard feelings or ill will against you. And I forgive you, of course. You are a brave, strong, loyal woman. And you have a good heart. Perhaps, when the time comes, you may reclaim your position as head of the Royal Guard in protecting the multiverse from destruction." he said. The words and even the suggestion gave Undyne a bit of a smirk of confidence.

"Okay, punk, I get it! If you think I'm capable of getting past this, then I'll pray to you and give it my all!" she exclaimed with a fist pump, causing Neptune to jump back slightly in surprise. Andrew nodded and removed his hand from her shoulder. "Here, make yourselves at home while I fetch something to drink." Undyne added, standing up and heading to the fridge, pouring everyone a glass of iced tea. The three of them conversed for several minutes, where Undyne began to understand the purpose of the Sharicite and why they sought it in this world, as well as Andrew's plans on how to help the monsters once their journey through the underground is over. Papyrus returned, leaping through the same window he smashed earlier, happy to see Undyne and the CPUs getting along.

* * *

After the conversation ended, Undyne suggested that Andrew and Neptune visit her girlfriend Alphys in her lab in Hotland. That was where they were headed.

"Jeez, I'm sweltering… How is it so hot here?" Neptune asked, trying to fan herself and keep cool as best as she can.

"They don't call this place 'Hotland' for nothing, apparently. The place is like a volcanic wasteland." Andrew said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He looked around and saw the lab in the distance. The building seemed simple, yet practical and functional in nature for a research lab deep underground. He led Neptune to the building, and knocked at the door. Nothing. Yet it seemed the only way to progress.

"Do you think she's not home?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know…" Andrew replied with a shrug. He'd be surprised as the door suddenly opened on its own. The two of them walked into the lab and the loving embrace of cool air conditioning.

"Oooh, that feels so good…" Neptune groaned in relief as the cool air rushed over her.

"I'm surprised that even a lab down here with no connection to the modern world has modern air conditioning." Andrew mused as he relaxed.

"W-with all th-the junk that falls from the surface- I-I did s-some tinkering and… and made an air con-conditioner for my lab! C-couldn't get anything to keep it g-going so… so we used magic to help!" a voice nervously declared. Andrew turned his head to see a female, large yellow lizard in a lab coat standing meekly in the hallway of the lab.

"Ah. You must be Doctor Alphys. Your girlfriend, Undyne, sent us here." Andrew said with a smile. "I'm Andrew Hawker, Paladin-Knight of Planeptune. This is my wife, Neptune." he introduced.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you." Alphys replied just as meekly. After some time conversing, Alphys warmed up to them both. "I've watched the two of you since you left the Ruins. The things you've done for our community is just amazing, and I want to be a part of that." she explained.

"I see. So you want to aid us?" Andrew asked, verifying Alphys' intentions.

"Of course. I know a way right to Asgore's castle, no problem!" Alphys proclaimed.

"Sounds neato." Neptune cheerfully

"I'm sensing a 'but' in this…" Andrew said with a sigh.

"There's a tiny problem… You see, about a month ago, the Shadow Puppets started appearing. As a result, the elevator up to the Capital has been disabled in order to contain the situation. There's about five still roaming around the CORE, perhaps more, and the Royal Guard has been trying to hunt them down with little progress." Alphys explained.

"So we gotta head to the CORE and defeat the Shadow Puppets there before we can head up to Asgore's castle in the Capital, right?" Andrew asked.

"Precisely. It'll be tricky, due to the CORE's modular construction and ability to be reconfigured, but I feel the two of you can fill the shoes of what the Royal Guard is trying to achieve there." Alphys replied with a note about the modular construction of the CORE interior, before she handed the two of them a pair of magic stones. "These stones were enchanted with ice magic. They should help keep the two of you cool in Hotland." she added.

"Oooh, it's ice cold…" Neptune childishly mused.

"Ice cold, yet it doesn't feel like it's freezing like ice… it's strange." Andrew replied as he put the stone in his pocket.

"I'll do what I can from here to guide you through Hotland and through the CORE, but beware, I don't know much about the Shadow Puppets beyond my research." Alphys advised.

"Don't worry. We figured out their weakness against magic and aversion to Share Energy. We've got this." Andrew replied. Hearing his words, Alphys smiled greatly. With that, and giving Alphys contact information for the N-Gear, Andrew and Neptune were off.

* * *

The Guildmaster was somewhat stressed, pacing around as he pondered the meaning of the rogue CPU. The concerned look he had did not sit well with IF or Arfoire. "Do we have any idea of what she's capable of?" he finally asked.

"Beyond using dimensional gateways and manipulating people through their nightmares, no. I've asked my colleagues to look into her profile to try to distinguish a connection and motive for tampering with the other CPUs' and Candidates' Shares. They've told me that they should be done with their task within the week." IF responded.

"Good, IF. But not good enough." The Guildmaster replied somewhat caustically, but not with hostility.

"Sir?" IF asked.

"Think about this. Tampered Shares, the forced mobilization of the Gold Third, the request of aid from other dimensions for the third time… Something big is happening. I just don't know what…" The Guildmaster said, explaining his caustic response to IF's initial report. "We may not be able to get the info we need before the end of the week… Arfoire, I want you to halt your current investigation. Go to the crash site of Jose Carter's stealth fighter in Aurelius and ascertain the meaning and identity of the dark entity fragments that IF and her sources reported." he added a moment later.

"Of course, Guildmaster. I shall see to it at once." Arfoire responded quickly, before taking her leave. Soon after, Linda and Warechu walked in. IF raised a brow at seeing two criminals in the office of the Guildmaster, but made no comment.

"Linda. Warechu. Do you return with any good news?" the Guildmaster asked.

"We do, sir. But the news is anything but good." Linda replied, opening a file she stole from somewhere. "It seems your suspicions about the former Avenir CEO and Ganache prove correct. While they've been aiding CPU Black Heart openly in a number of industrial and commercial venues, they've recently been secretly helping with the return of an unknown woman or entity at the behest of a "Lady of Nightmares" or something like that. This document has all the evidence." she finally said as she placed the stolen document on his desk. IF muttered Kurome's name at the mention of a Lady of Nightmares, but wasn't heard. The Guildmaster leafed through the stolen document and sat down once he'd finished.

"It's not much to go on, if anything, but it's enough to launch a full scale investigation and take those two in for questioning. Though your methods are… questionable, they've served the Guild well. I thank you for your services. Now then. I'd like the two of you to lead the investigation into the Avenir Corporation's actions. I want bank records, testimonies, anything you can provide me. IF, once we've apprehended the CEO and CFO, you will handle the questioning. Until then, continue with your investigation into this "Kurome Ankokuboshi" and what she is intending on doing." he finally said, handing out his orders to the three individuals in the room.

"Sir!" the three of them responded in unison, before taking their leave.

* * *

Having left the lab, Andrew and Neptune were heading north through Hotland towards the CORE. The stones they had kept them cool, as Alphys promised. Though they didn't have any topographic maps, they felt they had a good idea of where they were going.

"I don't think I've gone on this long without rest since our first adventures in Gamindustri together." Neptune mused, rubbing the back of her head.

"Me neither. Though it's only been a few hours, if the clock on my N-Gear is correct." Andrew replied. As they were talking, they were approached by two armored figures.

"Halt!" one of the two armored figures demanded. Andrew and Neptune stopped as the two figures asked of them. Looking at their armor, it was easy to assume they were part of the Royal Guard. "We are to you both in to the capital on orders of His Majesty, the King." the Royal Guardsman declared.

"Hey… you two are part of the Royal Guard, right?" Andrew asked.

"Quit stalling." the Royal Guardsman said. With a sigh, Andrew and Neptune transformed, showing the two of them that they weren't Human. The two Royal Guardsmen looked ready to attack, but quickly backed down.

"As you can see, we're not Human. We're on our way to the Capital ourselves in the hopes of peaceful negotiations with Asg- I mean, His Majesty, but the way is blocked by containment protocols over Shadow Puppets in the CORE. We'd like to help." Andrew explained to them.

"That information is not readily available outside of those who have the proper clearance in order to prevent widespread panic in Hotland. How did you learn of it?" the Royal Guardsman asked, his hand ready to grip his sword.

"Consider it a need-to-know basis. Dr. Alphys told us about it." Andrew replied.

"The Royal Scientist? I don't know why she trusts the two of you- whatever you are…" the Royal Guardsman said somewhat aggressively.

"We're CPUs…" Neptune explained.

"CPUs. Right. I don't know why she trusts the two of you CPUs with that information, but we can assure you that the situation is well under control." the Royal Guardsman said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, we've been unable to kill any of those Shadow Puppets with our weapons." the other Royal Guardsman replied.

"Shut up!" the first Royal Guardsman shouted towards his colleague.

"Ahem." Andrew replied, breaking up the argument before it can start. "We have fought these Shadow Puppets before. They seem to be immune to physical attacks, but that immunity can be broken with the Share Energy radiating from me and Neptune. They also seem rather weak against magic attacks, as Undyne demonstrated in our efforts to protect Snowdin the moment they attacked." he explained.

"You? Protect Snowdin? And you say that Undyne helped you? What a laugh!" the first Royal Guardsman said in disbelief.

"Actually, I think he's telling the truth." the second Royal Guardsman replied.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" the first Royal Guardsman snapped.

"And that is of course if you don't believe the truth." Andrew replied. The first Royal Guardsman fell silent. "Regardless, we can't get to the Capital anyways as long as there's a risk of collateral damage from the Shadow Puppets in the CORE. Which means we're at an impasse. Either you accept our help, or you don't." Andrew continued. A low groan could be heard from the Royal Guardsman.

"Fine. But once it's done, we're heading to the Capital. Capiche?" the first Royal Guardsman said, declaring his future intentions.

"We understand." Andrew responded. With that, he and Neptune left HDD and continued on their way to the CORE. While walking there, they passed by a Sentry Station with a startling and strangely suspicious amount of snow on top. It was there that they ran into Sans again, who helped get the two Royal Guardsmen off of Andrew's and Neptune's backs.

"Heh. We need to stop meeting like this, guys. People will talk." Sans said with a wink.

"Nice to see you too, Sans. That was getting mighty uncomfortable, with those Royal Guardsmen always looming over us." Andrew said with a bit of gratitude.

"Care to explain why you haven't cleaned the snow off your roof, you big bonehead?" Neptune asked cheekily.

"It's merely comforts of home. What's a little snow done to anyone, anyways?" Sans replied in an equally cheeky manner. The only thing keeping Andrew from questioning the fact that snow was allowed to exist in a sweltering geothermal paradise like Hotland was the fact that Sans alone, and the unique rules of the world they were in, put all conventional logic into question.

"Eh… You do you." Andrew finally said with a shrug.

"So, where are you headed off to?" Sans asked.

"We're on our way to the CORE to deal with the Shadow Puppets that are in the area, so that the elevators to the Capital can be reactivated. We're going to grab the Sharicite and then get the monsters stuck down here into our world where they can live in peace." Andrew explained whole-heartedly.

"One step at a time, my man. One step at a time." Sans said somewhat abrasively, but not in such a way that it was threatening. Neptune understood it as a "try not to do too much at once" kind of comment.

"That's the plan." Andrew replied with a smile. Sans gave them both a reassuring and approving thumbs up in response. That was when Andrew got a call on his N-Gear.

"Andrew. Neptune. It has come to light that Avenir might be secretly involved with all that's been happening. What sort of progress have you made towards the second Sharicite?" Histoire asked.

"We've made good progress, but we have to deal with a few Shadow Puppets before we can finish up in this world. We've had quite a bit of help from all of the monsters trapped down here, and believe that the best solution to their suffering would be to give them a new home in Gamindustri. Can you arrange for that?" Andrew explained, giving details out to Histoire. She smiled at the noble and courageous gift that he had in mind for the people of the dimension he was in.

"I shall personally see to it." Histoire said, before closing the call.

"Wowzers, Histy seemed humbled." Neptune said in surprise. Andrew didn't know what was going on with the story anymore, and shrugged.

"We've gotta get going. We'll see you up ahead, Sans." Andrew said with a wave.

* * *

Their journey to the CORE was met without resistance from the locals. Many began to see them as friends and heroes, rather than the sworn enemies of monster kind that they were portrayed to be by Asgore. That was, until they were stuck in a room full of spider webs.

"Ahuhuhuhu… Did you hear what the Lady in Blue and Black just said?" a distinctly feminine voice asked. The context filled Neptune with a minute sense of dread.

"W-who's there?" Neptune asked.

"She said a CPU and her husband will come through." the voice said, replying to her own question. Andrew made no comment, but felt what was coming wasn't anything good. "She said that they hate monsters." the voice said again.

"Not true…" Andrew finally said, loud and clear.

"She said that they love to fight them." the voice said once again.

"Enough of the lies. Show yourself!" Andrew demanded. The form of Muffet came into view.

"I heard that they're really stingy with their money!" she declared.

"Ah, not this again… Look. Whoever you are, whatever you were told by this Lady in Blue and Black… it's not us. We only fight and kill ravenous monsters who have been extremely hostile to anything that they see. The monsters down here aren't that kind of monster." Andrew said in response.

"Now, who do I believe, dearies? A pair of CPUs who fight monsters, or a lady who exposes your darkest secrets?" Muffet asked.

"That's the thing. We have reason to believe that this lady in blue and black are involved with the sudden appearance of the Shadow Puppets we've fought here in the Underground. She's manipulating you into stopping our efforts to help the people here and-" Andrew replied, trying to explain their side.

"Oh, don't try convincing me of that story, sweetie. I know everything about you CPUs." Muffet replied, refusing to back down.

"But you don't know that we donated about eighty gold to the spider bake sale over in the Ruins." Neptune interjected.

"Oh? Where's the proof?" Muffet asked, before Andrew pulled out a punched Thank You card from that exact bake sale.

"This should be enough to prove our word against hers." he said as he handed it to Muffet. She looked long and hard at the item in question to verify its validity.

"Oh you're right… Maybe she was wrong about you two. I'm terribly sorry for this mixup, dearies. I never would have suspected you to be helping us if it weren't for that lady's words." she said meekly as she finally stood down. "I don't suppose you'll end up in the Capital meeting Asgore?" she asked.

"That's what we're counting on, if we're to find any peaceful resolution to this mess. We have a plan on how to get the monsters out of the Underground without resorting to violence even." Andrew explained. Muffet held some sort of frown.

"That's very kind of you, dearies, but it'll be a hard sell." Muffet said.

"Really? How so?" Neptune asked, somewhat irritated.

"As kind as King Asgore is, he is a very stubborn one. He won't stop until you both lie dead at his feet. I've always believed that stubbornness to be reason why the Queen disappeared in the first place." Muffet replied with a sigh.

"Can't say I blame him. " Andrew said with a shrug, understanding the kind of emotional pressure Asgore must have felt at the loss of his son Asriel. "We'll be certain to try, regardless. We didn't get this far in our adventures without at least trying for the best possible outcome, after all." he said afterwards. Muffet let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sure you will, dearie. I should let the two of you go, now. I'll be praying for you." she declared happily.

"Thanks." Neptune said with a wave, before she and Andrew departed.

* * *

"Damn… All my efforts are wasted in this world. This is a load of utter bullcrap." Kurome swore under her breath.

"Patience. Everything is coming together nicely. You may reveal yourself to these pests." a voice echoed.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" Kurome warned, noting that if she were to perish at the hands of Purple Heart and her husband, then the True Goddess' plans would be forfeit.

"Worry not, Kurome. You are an able agent of mine. I do not doubt you have the ability to do my bidding while continuing to devolve these worlds into delusion. I leave the means of revealing yourself in your hands." the voice countered, before stopping her commentary.

"Of course… It's a good idea to crawl before I walk. Hmm…" Kurome replied, noting the benefit of starting slow.

* * *

The rest of the way to the CORE was mildly uneventful, and they reached it without much trouble. It was outside the CORE entrance that they spotted the first two of the Shadow Puppets, walking inside. It was almost as if they were trying to goad the CPU and her husband into following them, but Andrew and Neptune knew they had to follow and take them out in order to progress. Once inside, they both activated HDD and transformed, before scouring the area for their targets.

"Could they have configured this place in a more contrived and confusing manner?" Neptune asked nobody in particular, her HDD form's personality taking over.

"If the idea was to contain them in one area until they were taken care of, why not?" Andrew asked. That was when they got jumped by all five of them at once, close to the elevator leading to the Capital directly from the CORE.

"Impossible! They weren't that intelligent before!" Neptune cursed as she readied her Odachii. One Shadow Puppet struck her square across the face, but she quickly recovered and retaliated, slicing it apart. "One down!" she shouted. Sixteen more Shadow Puppets took its place.

"We're overwhelmed… No backing down, though. Ready, Nep?" Andrew declared.

"Ready." Neptune replied as she stood ready.

"Now! Joint Assault!" Andrew shouted as he and Neptune unleashed their cooperative EXE attack on the mass of Shadow Puppets. Both of their ends of the attack were rapid and devastating, basically showing no mercy for the dark creatures that have been just as merciless towards the residents of the Underground, and they fell one by one. Soon enough, there was nothing left of the last of the Shadow Puppets that were in the Underground, and Andrew and Neptune both left HDD.

"Phew! That was a workout!" Neptune chimed.

"Didn't expect there to be so many, nor for them to show that level of intelligence. Regardless, we-" Andrew replied. before being interrupted by his N-Gear.

"Who's calling?" Neptune asked as Andrew pulled the N-Gear out. The text looked oddly corrupted, making it impossible to determine the caller. He went to decline the call, before it was accepted autonomously, which was scary.

"CPUs. About time we got to talk for the first time." a sinister-sounding, female voice they never heard before said. There was no picture beyond a blood-red smilie to discern the caller.

"Who is this?" Andrew asked.

"The real war has just begun. Everything is falling into place." the voice replied.

"Who is this?! What are you talking about?!" Andrew demanded.

"See you soon." the voice replied, before the call cut out.

"What was that about?" Neptune asked.

"Noise… Nothing but cryptic noise…" Andrew replied with a sigh. "At any rate, we should get going." Andrew said as he led her onto the elevator and took it straight to the Capital, and King Asgore's Palace.

* * *

The elevator came to a stop at the Capital, and the door opened. The city was rather large and elegant, but it paled in comparison to the Royal Palace in the distance. The streets were bustling, and the monsters all smiled at the two of them, as if knowing that the duo was the key to ending centuries of torture and suffering. Beneath the hustle and bustle, and all the other nonsense, it was easy to see that the city was overcrowded. Regardless, the people looked to be increasingly hopeful.

"It's an amazing city, but… I can see even these people have it rough. They're so full of hope, though… They must know the end of their suffering is finally in sight." Andrew muttered to himself. "All the more reason to get to Asgore, fulfil our promise to Arngier, and bring these monsters to Planeptune." he added, steeling himself for what was coming. Neptune nodded, before they were on their way.

"Hey. You two must be the CPUs we've heard so much about." a kind, womanly voice said. Andrew turned around and nodded with a smile.

"Of course. I'm Andrew Hawker of Planeptune. This is my wife, Neptune." he introduced.

"Greetings." Neptune said cheerfully.

"My two daughters and I have been aching to finally meet you when we heard about you and the things you've done for us in Mettaton's show. The way you protected Snowdin and defeated those Shadow Puppets was amazing." the monster said happily.

"Hi hi!" one of the monster's daughters shouted playfully, holding a stuffed teddy bear in her arms and jumping up and down.

"Hi hi to you too, little one." Neptune squealed as she knelt down to meet the kid at eye level.

"Have you got a plan to get us out of here?" the mother asked.

"We do, but it requires Asgore's cooperation in peaceful negotiations to put into action." Andrew replied honestly.

"We'll be praying to both of you, mister." the other daughter said quietly, handing a buttercup to him. Andrew smiled and gingerly took it.

"Thanks kiddo. We appreciate it." he said, before standing back up straight.

"Good luck to you both. We'll await the news." the mother said with a wave, before ushering her kids to follow her back home.

"Awww, they're so sweet." Neptune cooed, looking at the Buttercup flower in her husband's hand. He despawned the flower and put it in his inventory.

"We're pretty much a pair of celebrities down here." he quipped, before getting Neptune to follow him towards the palace. It wasn't much farther, and the Palace finally came into view. It was even more elegant from up close.

"Wow… So this is the Royal Palace…" Neptune said as she walked up to the entrance.

"It's like our place back home, Nep. I admire whoever built this place." Andrew replied as he opened the massive doors and walked inside, into a rather large concourse that branched out in three directions. Ahead, past a fountain in the middle of the palace courtyard, was the throne room. He suspected that was where they would find the King, and so he pulled Neptune in that direction, figuring now would be the best time to reactivate HDD and get into proper attire. They did so before entering the courtyard.

They traveled through the courtyard, towards the doors to the throne room. Two Royal Guardsmen stood guard, but stood at attention when Andrew and Neptune approached, as though told to expect their arrival. So far, everything was going as one would expect from a diplomatic meeting between two different leaders. With a nod, they entered the room, finding the throne surrounded by buttercups. Asgore was standing in the middle, watering the flowers.

"Your Majesty." Neptune spoke, getting the attention of Asgore.

"Oh? Is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these flowers!" Asgore said, keeping the air of propriety despite being caught off guard. "...Here we are." he said once he had finished, before turning around. "Howdy! How can I-" he began, before being caught off guard. His face wore an 'Oh shit!' expression, not expecting the CPUs to come to him. Andrew maintained a neutral, if reassuring smile to fit the diplomatic role of their arrival.

"Oh." Asgore said rather quickly.

"I'm Andrew Hawker of Planeptune. This is my wife, Neptune. We've come to you, in good faith, with the hope that we might be able to give you and your people a better life in Gamindustri." Andrew declared pleasantly.

"I so want to say "would you care for a cup of tea?" but… you know how it is." Asgore replied. It was as if Andrew's declaration went unheard. "Nice day today, huh?" the King asked. "Birds are singing... Flowers are blooming… Perfect weather for a game of catch." he continued.

"Your Majesty?" Andrew asked, trying to clarify what's going on. There was a bit of silence, before Asgore finally made clear his intentions.

"You know what I- what we must do. Please, follow me." he said. He motioned for the duo to follow him, and follow him they did, although an air of suspicion and dismay fell upon them. They continued to follow the King until they stopped in front of a room with a shimmering wall of magic. The barrier, as described in the history text Andrew read in the Library in Snowdin. The outside world glistened through, rays of sunlight fighting to overpower the magic that kept the monsters isolated from Humanity.

"This is the Barrier… It's what kept you and your people trapped down here for so long…" Andrew said, expressing the thoughts on his mind.

"Yes… Centuries ago, this barrier was erected by Humanity... The result of our defeat at their hands… The time has finally come to break the seal, and end our suffering..." Asgore said. A hint of pent up rage echoed through his voice.

"Asgore… There is another way. We can bring your people to our dimensio-" Andrew spoke up, trying to reiterate their peaceful solution, only to be interrupted by Asgore.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR ALTERNATIVE!" he boomed. "Humanity stands as the greatest threat to me and my people… Their imprisonment down here in the Underground, just as they've done to us, is a kindness." he continued. Andrew and Neptune both knew he was so mad with grief and rage over the loss of his son and disappearance of his wife that he felt that the only way he could settle the score was through violence.

"Asgore… Contradicting prophecy is not going to go the way you think! If you choose war, if you break the barrier and fight Humanity, your people will be slaughtered! After that, what will there be left to save?" Neptune spoke, trying to talk sense into Asgore through the same words Andrew spoke to Undyne. An emotional pain went through Asgore at that moment, but rather than relent, he drew a magic trident that glowed a brilliant ruby red.

"Silence, CPU. This is the only way. I will end this war one way or another." he said, staring the purple duo down with anger and contempt.

"I see... " Andrew said with a sigh, changing from his formal HDD attire to the standard battle attire in a literal flash. Neptune followed suit. Together, the glow of their purple wings outshined Asgore's trident. "It is unfortunate that we could not come to a peaceful resolution, Asgore… You chose this path, and refuse to stand down." Andrew replied. To their sides, seven cylindrical capsules rose from the ground. Six of them had human SOULs stashed inside.

"Goodbye, CPUs…" Asgore said in a more solemn voice, before he drew the first strike. Neptune blocked, and Andrew ran behind him and drew an attack that was easily parried. The hopes and dreams of all the monsters in the Underground added to their Shares, and on the second strike, Andrew broke through the King's defense. He deliberately avoided seriously hurting Asgore, despite knowing the chance that the battle could only end one way. Asgore retaliated, throwing a stream of fire magic in Andrew's direction, but he quickly blocked it with his shield.

"I don't want to kill you, Asgore…" Andrew said after weathering the King's attacks, only to block another attack from his trident.

Asgore whipped around, knocking Neptune down, before focusing all his attention on Andrew. The latter could feel the former's rage in his attacks. Asgore soon unleashed an unexpected kick, before knocking Andrew down as well with a forward lunge of his trident.

"Asgore, No!" a familiar voice cried out. Just as Asgore was about to strike Andrew down, the king was hit with a sudden blast fire magic. Then, Toriel and Frisk entered fully.

"What a miserable creature, torturing such honorable CPUs." Toriel declared, glaring at her former husband.

"Tori… You came back!" Asgore proclaimed in astonishment.

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp! If you cared at all about our people, you would have listened to what the CPUs had to say and worked out a peaceful means to end our suffering, rather than go against our people's wishes and prayers for peaceful resolution by cutting Purple Heart's husband down!" Toriel retorted in contempt. It was heartbreaking to watch, but also expected due to the tyrannic actions Asgore displayed since the death of their son. Neptune swore she saw tears in his eyes.

"...Tori… You're right… I've been so blinded by grief over the loss of our children, I-... I could not see any other possibility… I'm sorry…" Asgore

"Andrew, Neptune, are you alright?" Frisk asked as she ran over to them.

"Yeah, I've had worse." Andrew replied as he stood up, before helping Neptune to her feet. "What are you doing here, Frisk? Isn't it a bit too dangerous?" he asked Frisk as he turned to her.

"Frisk told us that she was drawn here to aid you, and asked me to help as well. She said she didn't know why she had to come, but Then I remembered the prophecy. 'A goddess from another dimension and her husband, with the aid of a human, will lead us out of despair and a better life.' That means Frisk is that human, and you two CPUs are the goddess and husband from another dimension. It all makes sense with that context." Toriel said to Andrew.

"The prophecy, of course!" Andrew muttered in understanding. Soon after, Undyne, Alphys and the others ran up and told them not to fight.

"Undyne? Alphys! You guys came, too?!" Neptune exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course! We wouldn't want this to end in a bad way and tarnish everything you've worked so hard to achieve!" Undyne exclaimed in return, showing a big smile. Their reunion was cut short when Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus and Toriel were caught in a rather large vine.

"MOM!" Frisk yelled, seeing her adopted mother in this mess.

"You IDIOTS! While you two CPUs were busy fighting DOLTgore, I stole the Human SOULS!" Flowey declared.

"You utter maniac… Do you realize what you've just done?!" Andrew asked, resummoning his sword.

"Yes, and I LOVE IT!" Flowey shouted. "And now, not only are THESE under my power… but all of your FRIENDS' SOULS ARE GOING TO BE MINE, TOO!" he exclaimed.

"Asriel Dreemurr! What has gotten into you?!" Toriel asked, finally recognizing who the flower was. This began to set off the final event in the chain that would begin Asriel's return, and the finale of Andrew's and Neptune's adventures in the Underground.

"So, you finally remembered who I was, mother… But Asriel is long gone…" Flowey replied to Toriel. Asgore knew something was off.

"CPUs… Human… Whatever you do... Save mine and Tori's son back from his madness..." he begged.

"But- But I-" Frisk whimpered, clearly afraid.

"Do not be afraid, my child. We and the CPUs will always be there to protect you." Toriel said soothingly.

"Yeah, punk! Asriel ain't got nothing on you!" Undyne shouted, continuing to encourage Frisk.

"We believe in you, human! For the future of humans and monsters, you have to stay determined! You and the CPUs must succeed! And I know you will!" Asgore added.

"The odds are completely against you, but I know, deep down, that you'll get through this!" Alphys said. Everyone was in agreement, that Frisk, Andrew and Neptune would save Asriel Dreemurr. As a result, their Shares skyrocketed. Flowey growled in frustration, then in a flash, the bodies of the six monsters who have been aiding the purple duo in their adventures disappeared.

"MOM!" Frisk cried out. She and Neptune looked around an empty black void, and lay their eyes on a figure about Frisk's age, who flexed his muscles.

"Finally… I've been so tired of being a flower…" the figure said, before turning to face the three of them.

"Asriel…" Andrew muttered.

"Howdy!" Asriel finally said.

"Asriel… Don't let power blind you… Remember your compassion…" Neptune called out.

"Do you remember me, Chara?" Asriel asked, addressing Frisk. "It is I. Your best friend." he added. In a flash, he transformed into a much older version of him that appeared to be in his late teens.

"Looks like we'll have to help him remember another way… We have to fight…" Andrew said, looking towards Frisk and Neptune. Frisk summoned what appeared to be a broadsword and shield made out of pure DETERMINATION, and stood resolute.

"I've had no family up until I met Toriel… I'll do anything for my new mother…" Frisk said. Neptune realized that this fight spurred on a more soldierly side from the little girl, allowing her to fully unlock her SOUL's powers. Before them, Asriel suddenly started to glow in many colors at once, creating a rainbow effect as he moved around the battlefield. It soon occurred to Andrew that the stolen SOULs were praying to him and his wife, not just for their release, but for the absolute best possible outcome for them, Frisk, the monsters, and Asriel. He knew at that moment that Asriel's true form was unstable, and knew what he must do to fix that.

"You know, I don't care about destroying this world anymore… After I defeat the three of you and gain total control over the timeline, I just want to RESET everything." Asriel declared.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than you think! Dimension Blitz!" Andrew shouted, before going in with his signature combo attack on the power-crazed prince. Asriel retaliated with Chaos Saber, attempting to gain the upper hand, only to be parried and countered by Frisk.

"All you've done, everyone's memories! We'll start over from 'zero'!" Asriel proclaimed, readying Star Blazing.

"You think this is all a game, Asriel? Maybe you need a wake-up call!" Frisk replied in a very adult-like manner as she launched herself off a supporting attack from Neptune, punishing Asriel with a devastating critical hit. She came around again and slashed the prince in the back before leaping back towards Neptune and Andrew. Then Asriel unleashed Star Blazing, an equally devastating Area of Effect attack using stellar magic, but was easily blocked by Andrew and Frisk. It wasn't easy to notice, but Asriel's willingness to perform the evil deeds he was doing was slowly waning as he slowly began to remember his compassion.

"You'll lose to me again. And again! And again! All because you want a 'happy ending'." Asriel proclaimed. "Isn't that delicious? Your DETERMINATION… your Shares… it's going to be your downfall! But enough of this nonsense. It's time to purge this timeline." he said as he charged a powerful attack, Hyper Goner. Andrew, Neptune and Frisk readied themselves as the attack reached its peak, and shot out a powerful magic-based laser that dwarfed the Gaster Blaster that Sans used. The attack instantly broke their defense, but they kept standing, because DETERMINATION and Share Energy kept feeding their resolve.

"Even after that attack, you're still standing in my way?" Asriel asked.

"You underestimate what a CPU is capable of. Come on, Asriel, remember!" Andrew replied.

"Wow… you three really ARE something special… But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power. Let's see what good your DETERMINATION and Shares are against THIS!" Asriel declared as he powered up yet again, taking the form of the Angel of Destruction. "Behold, my TRUE POWER!" he declared.

"T-the heck? Why can't I move?" Neptune asked, trying and failing to move her body. She felt paralyzed, and could only stare at the now overpowered Asriel.

"I- I can't move either!" Andrew replied. "Asriel! Stop this!" he shouted, trying to get through to him.

"Still hanging on, huh? Show me what good your Shares and DETERMINATION are now!" Asriel shouted spitefully.

"Andrew! Neptune! Perhaps we can weaken him by reaching out to our friends and the Human SOULs!" Frisk shouted.

"Of course!" Neptune mused, as she closed her eyes. Andrew and Frisk joined in, and soon, they began to glow as they called out to the Human SOULs and the SOULs of their friends. The SOULs answered, and they began to break free of Asriel's control. Asgore. Toriel. Undyne. Alphys, Sans and Papyrus all return in an almost instant. Then the other Fallen Humans return, their SOULs representing Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice. While the Monsters return to the real world, the six other Fallen Humans stick around, adding their SOULs to the collective pool of strength.

"Huh?! What are you doing?!" Asriel asked as the link between the Human SOULs gets stronger, Frisk acting as a focal point for that link. Suddenly, Asriel began to feel conflict, his compassion and love winning over his will to destroy. "W- What did you do?! What is this feeling? What is happening to me?" he asked, questioning everything that was going on.

"It is compassion that you feel, Asriel. The same compassion and will to do the right thing present in all of your kind." Andrew replied. "Surely, you remember the pies you and your parents had." he continued.

"No! NO! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Asriel proclaimed, even though he felt his heart and SOUL begin to writhe in grief and loneliness.

"That's where you're wrong, Asriel. Even the most reclusive and antagonistic of people deserve kindness. Merely the act of forgiveness can bring others together." the Human representing Kindness spoke.

"STOP IT! Get away from me! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Asriel demanded, the evil side of him that was Flowey still trying to fight back.

"Every wrongdoing and hurt requires time to mend. In time, you will learn to love again fully." the Human representing Patience spoke. Andrew understood that these very adult-like word choices coming from these human kids weren't actually the humans, but their SOULs speaking for them. The moment Patience spoke, Flowey's control over Asriel broke further, and the prince began to be more of himself.

"Chara… Do you know why I'm doing this? Why I'm fighting to keep you around?" Asriel asked, specifically towards Frisk. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"No…" Frisk responded.

"I'm doing this… because you're special. You're the only one that understands me. You're the only one who's fun to play with anymore." Asriel replied.

"And yet others stand before you, young prince, ready to become your friend no matter what. Frisk, here, is one of them." Perseverance spoke.

"That's not JUST it… I… I'm doing this because I care about you! I care about you more than anybody else!" Asriel declared.

"And so you begin to conquer your fears and insecurities. These darker traits will have power over you no longer." Bravery said.

"I'm not ready for this to end… I'm not ready for you to leave… I'm not ready to say 'goodbye' to someone like you again…" Asriel said.

"You can learn to let go. Moving on from loss is a part of life. We all did it once, ourselves…" Bravery and Patience said in unison. Asriel began to break down into tears. Frisk suddenly gained the ability to move again, and used it to hug Asriel, refusing to let go.

"Please… STOP DOING THIS! JUST LET ME WIN!" he cried out, focusing all of his power on a direct magical attack on Frisk. "STOP IT!" Asriel shouted again. She took the attack full force. But, despite inching closer and closer to death, she held on. "STOP IT NOW!" Asriel shouted yet again. Andrew and Neptune were amazed at what was happening before their eyes. As suddenly as the attack came, it faded. Frisk, who stood only a razor's edge from death, smiled patiently at Asriel as though nothing had happened.

"I-... I'm so alone…" Asriel said mournfully.

"It's okay, Asriel… I know that feeling of loneliness…" Frisk said.

"I'm so afraid…" Asriel added.

"I've been afraid, too…" Frisk replied.

"I… I…" Asriel said, trying to speak. His more terrifying forms faded as he returned to his true form, his compassion returning in full. "I'm so sorry…" he finally whimpered.

"We forgive you, Asriel…" Andrew replied as he walked over to him, the paralysis faded from existence.

"I've always been a crybaby, haven't I?" Asriel asked nobody in particular.

"You're a strong boy… You have the compassion and the courage…" Neptune spoke, before she and her husband both left HDD. Frisk was still hugging him.

"I know, Frisk… You're not actually Chara… Chara's been gone for a long time… She wasn't the best friend one could hope for, though… She did a lot of evil things when she was alive… she wanted to destroy Humanity… to make those who wronged her suffer…" Asriel replied. He then looked to Andrew and Neptune. "What are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Neptune. This is my sweet hubby, Andrew." Neptune introduced.

"Heh… Neptune and Andrew… I'll remember that…" Asriel muttered. "You know… I haven't felt like this for a long time… As a flower, I was soulless. I lacked the power to love other people. However, with your help, I not only have my own compassion back, but I can feel yours and the CPUs' as well. You… My parents… your other friends… You all care about me so much… And I care about you all too..." Asriel monologued. He then remembered that all the SOULs he absorbed were no longer in him, and that his form would give out on him. "I- I have to go, now… Without everyone's SOULs, I can't keep this form…" he said. That's when Andrew put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"There is an alternative… I'm willing to do a Share Transfer on you in order to stabilize your form. It may be hard to accept, and you will gain all that terrible power back as you become a CPU… But you will maintain your true form, and your compassion. That first form you used when you attacked us would be your HDD form, and you can use all that power you had to do the right thing." Andrew explained.

"A- A Share Transfer? But, I…" Asriel wasn't sure what to say. He didn't expect this much kindness from a CPU after all the terrible things he'd done as a flower. Andrew simply returned his insecurity with a kind smile. Perseverance, Bravery and Patience all walked forward.

"To use your terrible power to save lives, protect the ones you love and care about, and do the right thing is not something to be fearful about. Take this opportunity to remain yourself rather than fall back into despair." the SOULs spoke.

"It may take time for you to learn to control your power fully and unlock new abilities, but if the CPUs believe in you, then we will believe in you as well, Asriel." Patience said.

Asriel looked to the ground, pondering. Was this the right choice? Would it have consequences? But the addition of keeping his ability to feel compassion and love, and be able to do the right thing and protect those he cares about… After a moment, he looked up to Andrew and nodded. "Do it." he said. Andrew closed his eyes and began the Share Transfer. Both he and Asriel began to glow as a portion of Planeptune's Shares are transferred into the young boy. It seemed like a solid eight hours, but the process was complete, making Asriel an Auxiliary CPU of Planeptune.

"Thank you, Andrew… I don't know what I'd do without you or Neptune's kindness." Asriel said. The brief reprieve would be short lived as a feeling of dread befell them.

"Someone approaches…" Bravery spoke.

"Asriel… I trusted you… You said you wouldn't doubt me… Yet here you are, siding with other humans and two CPUs of Planeptune." a voice spoke.

"Chara…" Asriel whimpered, afraid.

"You've betrayed me, and for what? Compassion? Love? Forgiveness? Humanity doesn't deserve these things. It's a disease. The abuse I took from my former 'parents' are proof of that." Chara replied.

"That's why we CPUs exist. We root out these injustices and answer peoples' prayers." Andrew replied. It was obvious that a major battle was coming.

"If you will not destroy these people, then I will." Chara said toxically, a black aura of Negative Energy forming around her, as felt by the three CPUs.

"I'm sorry, Chara. You may have been my friend once…" Asriel began, before he activated HDD for the first time, entering his new CPU form. "But I won't let anyone hurt my friends. As a CPU, I swear that I will protect the ones I care about with my life!" he continued. The prayers of everyone in the Underground and on the Surface began trickling in, empowering the three CPUs. Frisk and the other Fallen Humans took combat stance against Chara as well.

"So be it, Asriel." Chara replied just as caustically towards Asriel's denouncing her as a friend. She leaped first, drawing a worn dagger from seemingly out of nowhere and attempting to slash at Asriel, but Frisk blocked her attack. Justice ran back and leaped into the air, firing three magic rounds from his otherwise-empty revolver at the demon child, gaining some good hits. Neptune transformed next, before hitting her with Neptune Break. Andrew followed suit with Dimension Blitz. Chara, taken by surprise and finding herself outnumbered, attempted to summon more Shadow Puppets, but was quickly stopped by Kindness as he slammed his pan into Chara's head. The demonic child, fueled by Negative Energy and DETERMINATION was beginning to feel the heat as seven SOULs and three CPUs combined chipped away greatly at her strength and vitality.

"You cannot stop the whirlpool of delusion! Kurome wills that this dimension suffers!" Chara proclaimed. Perseverance opened his torn notebook and began to chant something in latin. Magical symbols appeared underneath Chara, and ghostly purple chains came out of the ground, binding her.

"She's invincible." Frisk yelled.

"Our SOULs combined can break that invincibility and give the CPUs the edge they need to end this battle!" Patience suggested.

"Let's make it happen." Bravery replied, liking the idea. The Fallen Humans, with Frisk in tow, enter a sort of meditative state where they begin to break Chara's invincibility.

"What are you doing?! You cannot beat me! You cannot-" Chara cried out, swearing at the world.

"Now, CPUs. End this!" Kindness shouted in his meditation. Andrew, Neptune, and Asriel all charge in at once, and deal the final blow against Chara.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Chara screamed as her body fades away from existence and the Negative Energy was dispelled. All three of the CPUs left HDD, whilist Frisk collapsed.

* * *

"Human? Human!" Papyrus was yelling out towards the unconscious Frisk. Andrew, Neptune and Asriel were kneeling down beside her, periodically checking her pulse. Eventually, she did finally wake up.

"Oh, thank god…" Toriel cried, embracing her adopted daughter.

"Mom!" Frisk cried in response, hugging her back.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel asked.

"If we leave, I wanna stay with you." Frisk said. Asriel chuckled in response.

"Straight up, this is the best day of my life." Papyrus said.

"Papyrus. What does a skeleton line its roof with?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm… snow-proof roof tiles?" Papyrus asked.

"No, no. It does it with SHIN-gles." Andrew replied, teasing the skeleton. Toriel, Frisk, Asriel, Neptune and Sans were laughing up a storm.

"Okay, I change my mind, this is the worst day of my life!" Papyrus replied almost instantly.

"Oh jeez." Toriel said, finally calming down.

"Tori… I know I messed up. A lady named Kurome took advantage of my grief and turned me into… that… Will you forgive me for what I've done?" Asgore asked. Toriel looked ready to instantly say no. But the CPUs and Frisk had other ideas.

"Mom… maybe Dad should have a chance to earn your forgiveness…" Frisk said.

"I agree with Frisk. Even if it doesn't seem worth it now, with what he's done, I'd say he's more than capable of redeeming himself. It just takes kindness, patience, and perseverance. While it's a good idea to spend some time apart after all that's happened, but from what I've seen, love will find a way." Andrew said, before winking subtly at the other Humans. Toriel thought about it, and sighed.

"Alright. I forgive you, Asgore. But if you want us to be a family again, you need to work to earn the right to be called my husband again." Toriel said. It was a bit harsh, but a fair agreement.

"I- Okay… I'll agree to that." Asgore said, relenting to the solution that was provided to him. It was then that the Sharicite Fragment finally showed itself. Andrew and Neptune did what they needed to and returned the Shares in the Fragment to their respective nations.

"Okay, so… We got the best possible ending to all that madness, but that barrier is still up!" Undyne complained, mentioning the barrier still exists.

"That's another thing that I wanted to handle." Andrew said. "Neptune and I intend on opening a dimensional gateway to Gamindustri and give everyone down here a new home in Planeptune City." he added.

"Oh- A home in another dimension?" Toriel asked.

"Yeppers! Mine and Andrew's nation is the most technologically advanced nation in Gamindustri with a largely compassionate population. The monsters here will fit right in." Neptune exclaimed.

"I like that idea. Hey, Papyrus, you could open an italian restaurant." Asgore said with glee. "I'll send word to everyone, letting them know of the development." he added, before turning to Asriel. "Son. Now that you are a CPU, what do you plan on doing?" he asked.

"I'll still visit you, mom and Frisk when I can, but in the meantime, I'll follow whatever Neptune and Andrew suggest. I want to be the best CPU I can be." Asriel declared.

"Good boy. You make your mother and I proud." Asgore said.

"I will, dad. And thank you both for everything." Asriel replied. Andrew and Neptune turned, and, with the help of Asriel, opened a dimensional gateway towards Planeptune's plaza. This small group was the first of the monsters to come through, to ensure that Planeptune's newest citizens were to be treated fairly. After a short speech given by B-Sha and Nepgear, Andrew and Neptune took Asriel aside.

"Histoire, this is Planeptune's new Auxiliary CPU. Meet Asriel Dreemurr, son of Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr and prince of the monsters we're bringing back." Andrew introduced.

"Howdy!" Asriel said, raising his hand as his white fur glistened in the sunlight. Histoire nodded, before looking to Andrew.

"An Auxiliary CPU? I assume the Share Fluctuation we had was due to a Share Transfer?" she asked.

"It was the only way to stabilize his form. I left the choice up to him and he took it." Andrew replied.

"I see. In that case, I will make no arguments against your judgement." Histoire said, before turning to Asriel. "I suggest that you remain here in Planeptune while I teach you the fundamentals about being a CPU, Asriel. After that, I shall leave you in Andrew and Neptune's care for actual training while they perform their duties in the Multiverse." she said.

"I understand, Histoire. I'll be happy to learn from everyone." Asriel said.

"Now then. Andrew, Neptune, you must both continue on your mission. The fallen CPUs and CPU Candidates are starting to awaken, but they still need Shares to fully recover. We'll ensure everyone comes through and gets settled in, and ensure they find proper jobs." Histoire said, addressing Neptune and Andrew.

"Of course, Histoire. We leave it to you." Andrew said, before opening a new portal to a new world and new exciting adventure.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-It was more of the same as last chapter, but once I got back in the groove of writing, it became fun again. I certainly had a lot more fun with this chapter in particular than I did the last one. This trend, hopefully, will continue in the next phase of the story.

-The revised True Pacifist Ending of Undertale for this story adds more flavor and protein to SOUL Mechanics than the vanilla Undertale SOUL mechanics. Essentially, SOULs can effectively take control of a person in order to effectively promote preservation of the person the SOUL belongs to, and that their power can link together into a focal point or in a certain pattern to achieve a specific goal. Thusly, the six Human SOULs aid our heroes in their quest.

-those who regretted finishing the Genocide Route are given closure as the main villain of Undertale, Chara, gets the justice she deserves at the hands of a now-CPU Trio.

Alright, then. Eat pudding and keep Nepping. Even when you're all out of pudding! Cya!


	6. Bastion of the Jedi

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 6 - Bastion of the Jedi

Arfoire was overlooking the wreck of Jose Carter's fighter aircraft, outside Aurelius' capital of Griswall. The Basilicom towered in the distance, and despite the bleak outlook, the world seemed at peace. She, however, came for the matter of the dark entity at the behest of the Guildmaster. As she investigated, she could not shake the feeling she was being watched, and thus kept her head on a swivel.

"What a miserable place… The negativity in this one area is oppressive…" she muttered to herself. The CFA-44 Nosferatu that Jose Carter flew into battle three years ago was a complete wreck. Nothing could be gained by salvaging it. Three years of exposure to the elements, and parts of it have almost been obscured by moss and vegetation. Looking around, it was easy to tell how something evil has made - or would have made - the wreck its home. Arfoire shoved the thought aside and remained focused. She looked around every corner of the wrecked stealth fighter, and finally found what she was looking for.

"These… These must be the fragments of that Dark Entity that I was told about… The presence from them feels… familiar…" she muttered to herself.

"Hello again, Arfoire." one of the entity fragments spoke. The voice was indeed familiar to Arfoire, and it shook her to the core. It was the True Goddess, whom she and the Quartet fought long before the Console War.

"No…" Arfoire muttered in fear and anger.

"Oh, yes. I thank you for carrying my power, and showing the people of Gamindustri the cost of their betrayal. Soon, I will return, and Gamindustri will know fear once again." the True Goddess spoke again. "You are free to join me, of course. I already have one champion spreading the word of my return to the people of the multiverse, and gathering the strength needed for me to rise again." she continued.

"Join you?! No! I'd rather see Gamindustri burn before it submits to a tyrant!" Arfoire spouted in disgust at the thought of joining evil once again.

"That's the plan. But suit yourself. You will be swept away in the tides of destruction with all the rest." the True Goddess finally said, before the entity fragments disappeared entirely.

"Rei, you psychotic bitch…" Arfoire swore, contacting Nepgear and Histoire.

"What seems to be the matter, Arfoire?" Nepgear asked as she responded to the call.

"I need to speak to Histoire right away." Arfoire replied.

"What the goodness? Histoire is busy lecturing the new Auxiliary CPU. Whatever could it be that's causing you to worry so much?" Nepgear asked her in shock.

"Trouble is brewing. The fears that she and I share about this incident are coming true, and it's worse than we thought." Arfoire replied quickly.

"Understood. I'll let her know immediately." Nepgear

* * *

The portal opens above a rather alien, earthlike landscape, and Andrew and Neptune fell right through.

"NOT AGAAAAAIIIN!" they screamed as they fell out of the sky towards a woodland area below. They fell for a few short minutes before something stopped them mere meters from the ground, allowing them to land on their feet.

"You guys okay?" a human male no older than his twenties asked.

"Yeah- yeah, we're alright. I really need to practice opening those portals more intimately, so that we can stop falling out of the sky." Andrew replied. "I'm Andrew Hawker. This is my wife, Neptune. Who might you be?" he introduced.

"I'm… Asmund." the man replied, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me… Portals? Man and wife? Is this some kind of weird game?" he asked.

"We're not particularly from this dimension. You see, Neptune is a type of goddess from Gamindustri called a CPU. I'm her paladin-knight, and thus have CPU-like abilities as well." Andrew explained. Asmund tried to parse the information in his mind, and it was easy to tell he was extremely confused. That was when Andrew noticed a pair of creatures run out of a cave behind the young man and point blasters at him. "Look out!" he shouted as he summoned his sword and dashed in, slaying the attackers while their guard was down.

"Not bad… I have to admit, I've only seen that kind of reaction from a full-fledged Jedi Knight." Asmund mused. "I might need your help. You see, these Flesh Raiders have been using this tunnel to attack fellow Padawans here in this valley. I've been asked by one of the watchers to seal it." he continued.

"Flesh Raiders? Eww." Neptune squealed, not getting the idea of what was being said.

"Their name isn't literal, Neptune. They're a tribal species native to Tython, territorial and violent without reason." Asmund corrected with a chuckle. "Normally, they don't have the knowledge or skill to wield blasters, but they've been particularly ravenous as of late." He continued.

"You think it's possible that someone is empowering them from behind the scenes?" Andrew asked.

"It's a definite possibility. The Force is capable of a lot of things." Asmund replied.

"The what now?" Neptune asked, curious.

"The Jedi Masters can tell you more. Anyways we should hurry." Asmund said as he led the duo into the cave.

"Stop struggling, Padawan. Your life was over the moment you set foot here." a voice said as it echoed through the cave. Asmund, Andrew and Neptune ran up quietly, to see a dark jedi standing over a padawan who looked to be in trouble.

"You are a Jedi. Why would you kill me?" the Padawan asked, confused and scared.

"Because the order must evolve. And you are weak." the dark jedi replied.

"What's going on here?" Andrew asked as the three of them approached.

"This man looks like a Jedi. But something is wrong with him." the Padawan said, looking at the three of them.

"Hmm… You three are… dangerous. You killed my soldiers." the Dark Jedi said as he gazed on Asmund and the CPUs.

"Those Flesh Raiders were your soldiers?" Andrew asked.

"He commands the Flesh Raiders attacking us." the Padawan said.

"Not attacking… Cleansing…" the Dark Jedi said as two other Flesh Raiders approached and flanked him. "And we've only just begun…" he continued.

"Lay down your weapons. I don't want to hurt you." Asmund said, attempting to deescalate the situation.

"The old order is dead! Long live the New Order!" the Dark Jedi declared as he took out a lightsaber. Andrew and Neptune quickly summoned their weapons, while Asmund took out his training saber.

"Keep him busy, Asmund!" Andrew shouted, running to the back and slaying both of the Flesh Raiders, before attacking the Dark Jedi directly. The attacker quickly used Force Wave to knock them off balance, but Andrew and Neptune recovered almost instantly, before dealing the final blow. "And that takes care of that." he said as he despawned his weapon.

"That was amazing! I thought we were dead!" the Padawan shouted.

"You two alright? What happened here?" a Jedi Master asked as he ran in, before looking at Andrew and Neptune. "And who are these two?" he asked.

"This Jedi attacked us, Master Orgus. He was sick… Confused… But these three stepped in and put a stop to it." the Padawan said, explaining everything.

"Thank the Force that you're both safe." Master Orgus said, addressing the two Padawans. He turned to Andrew and Neptune. "And that you two were able to aid in stopping a potentially dangerous individual." he said, kneeling down to check the identity of the now-deceased Dark Jedi. "This man's no Jedi… At least, not one of us." he continued.

"He organized the attack on the training grounds. Called the Flesh Raiders his 'soldiers'." Asmund said.

"I warned the Council these natives aren't mindless beasts. This is proof." Master Orgus replied. He went down to pick up the lightsaber that the Dark Jedi had on hand. "This lightsaber… There's something familiar about it. Strange." he mused as he mulled over the weapon. Then he went to address Asmund and the two CPUs. "You three held off all these attackers with only a practice saber and a pair of swords. Impressive." he said.

"I followed my instincts. That's all. These two… well, it's a complicated matter." Asmund replied.

"Your instincts served you well. As for these two, Master Satele would like to hear of their exploits, and how they came to get here." Master Orgus replied, before walking to the tunnel. "This battle is over. But we cannot have any more Flesh Raiders coming through." he continued. He reached out through the Force, and the ground trembled around him. Soon enough, the tunnel collapsed. "That should hold them back for now." he said.

"Wowzers… That was amazing!" Neptune exclaimed in awe.

"Such is the power of the Force. Though you may not feel it, is always there, and always ready to aid you in your time of need." Master Orgus said.

"I am injured, Master Orgus. Are the training grounds safe for travel?" The Padawan asked.

"Not yet. I'll get you to a medcenter." Master Orgus replied, before turning his attention to Asmund and the CPUs once again. "You three seem alright to travel alone. Report to the Jedi Council." he said.

"Are you sure? I don't feel safe about leaving while the attack is continuing." Asmund said.

"We have Jedi Knights rooting out the last attackers. You're needed elsewhere. Besides, as I said, Master Satele should know about your mysterious companions. Follow the path leading out of this valley. You'll find the Jedi Temple through the mountain pass. See you there." Master Orgus replied, providing directions to the Jedi Temple on Tython, before leaving with the injured padawan.

* * *

Asmund led Andrew and Neptune through the mountain pass and to the Jedi Temple. Outside, he was contacted by none other than Master Satele.

"Padawan. I am Satele Shan, leader of the Jedi Council. I'd like to speak privately with you before we meet with the others." she said.

"You have my full attention, Master. What do you need?" Asmund asked. Neptune shivered slightly at the word 'master', due to what she went through three years prior, but made no comment due to the context.

"This isn't a discussion for a comm channel. Come to my meditation room in the Temple. We'll talk there." Master Satele said in response.

"Will do, Master." Asmund said as the link was closed. They entered the temple and made their way to her meditation chamber. They entered to see the Grand Master in deep meditation, only leaving said meditation at the sight of the three heroes.

"Greetings, Padawan. The temple is already buzzing with accounts of your heroism in the training grounds." Master Satele said as she stood up. "Master Orgus tells me you battled Flesh Raiders, and a Force User armed with a lightsaber. Your… mysterious companions deserve some credit as well." she continued. "It must have been a disturbing confrontation. Are you three alright?" she finished, asking.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me." Asmund said.

"It's nothing Neptune and I are unfamiliar with, though the circumstances weren't idea…" Andrew said.

"I admire your composures… but have you truly searched your feelings about this, Padawan? Taking a life affects the Living Force, and the person who does the killing. This is why Jedi enter battle calmly, with reason. Emotions like fear and anger lead to the Dark Side. As the Jedi code teaches us: 'There is no emotion. There is peace.' Remember those words when times are darkest." Satele asked, showing concern for the three of them. "Now then. I'd like to speak to your companions privately. Take this. The code is a source of strength, but some backup never hurts. I'll see you soon in the council chambers." she continued, handing Asmund something. With a bow of the head in respect, Asmund took his leave.

"What would you like to speak to us about, Master Satele?" Andrew asked.

"Several eyewitnesses saw a portal open up in the sky at what was guessed to be fairly high altitude, followed by the two of you falling from it. Some Jedi Knights suspected witchcraft or use of Dark Side techniques gone wrong, but I don't see either of those. Given the peculiar nature of your arrival, I'd like to hear the account of what happened from your side of the story." Master Satele said. Neptune figured she should stay quiet for the moment and let her husband explain everything.

"It's a long and frankly complicated story, so bear with me…" Andrew said, before going on to explain what was going on.

"...I see. So you two are CPUs from another dimension, and you came here to help friends in your home dimension that are in dire need and stop a potentially cataclysmic crisis before it can start… And you say the peculiar circumstances of your arrival here is due to only meager experience in manipulating interdimensional gateways... It's certainly a lot to think about." Master Satele pondered.

"Yeah. We've done a lot to get here." Andrew said.

"This conversation is best continued with the other Masters of our order. Come. We must convene with the Jedi Council." Master Satele said as she walked to the council chambers, beckoning Andrew and Neptune to follow. The Council Chambers weren't too far from Master Satele's meditation chamber. When they entered, two Masters were on holocomms, and the rest were present in person. By the looks of things, it looked like Asmund was going to be involved in this meeting as well, as he was already talking with the Masters currently present.

"Ah, and here's the other two individuals who fought the Dark Jedi in the cave." Master Orgus said as Neptune and Andrew arrived with Master Satele.

"I searched the temple archives. This Force user leading the Flesh Raiders never received Jedi training." Master Kiwiiks said.

"That doesn't quite explain where he got his rather admirable command of the Force. Are we sure he wasn't trained in secret by one of the other Masters?" Master Kaeden asked.

"Doubtful, since the Dark Side was in the man before he faded." Master Orgus countered.

"Then the Sith have found us. Shouldn't we get ready for them?" Master Kiwiiks' apprentice, Kira Carsen, asked in concern.

"Calm yourself, Padawan. We can't be certain of anything, yet." Master Orgus said, ending the bickering of the Council while the meeting continued.

"But we've all sensed a growing darkness. Perhaps it's finally revealed itself." Master Kiwiiks countered.

"Whoever the rogue Jedi was, they were muttering something about the 'end of the Jedi' followed by the 'rise of a new order' prior to attacking us. It's safe to say it's a darkness that I'm all too familiar with." Andrew said, adding his voice to the discussion.

"Well, that brightened up the room…" Kira scoffed.

"Everyone, this is Andrew Hawker and Neptune. They aided the Padawan you're all familiar with, under peculiar and startling circumstances." Master Satele said as she introduced the duo.

"This is Master Kiwiiks and her extremely vocal padawan, Kira. With us are Master Kaeden, Master Traless, Master Bakarn, and Master Fane. The other Masters are transmitting from distant worlds. Master Satele and I, you're already familiar with." Master Orgus introduced.

"It's unfortunate our numbers are scattered." Master Bakarn said with disdain.

"Indeed, and I must agree with Master Kiwiiks and her apprentice. The temple's safety is unexpectedly threatened. The Flesh Raiders were disorganized primitives before today." Master Satele said as she took her seat amongst the rest of the council.

"The level of military cohesion that the Flesh Raiders exhibited is disturbing. The fact that they were able to carry blasters was even more so. And I suspect that the Force user we fought in the cave wasn't acting alone. We should get to the bottom of it, before what happened in the training grounds happens to the temple itself." Andrew said, voicing his concern.

"Much of Tython remains unexplored, and we have few resources to spare." Master Satele countered.

"I'll handle it… with the help of my new Padawan." Master Orgus declared as he looked towards Asmund.

"Orgus… You haven't taken a Padawan since Coruscant…" Master Fane said in shock.

"The Force is strong in him. Stronger than I've seen in decades." Master Orgus said.

"I can think of no finer Master to complete this Padawan's training." Master Satele said.

"It will be a privilege." Asmund said, bowing his head curtly.

"Don't get too excited. You're in for some hard work." Master Orgus said in response.

"Before we adjourn this meeting, there is the matter of this Padawan's two companions, and the nature of their sudden and… frankly unconventional arrival to Tython." Master Satele said as she stood up.

"Ah, yes… Several students and watchers told me that they saw a hole in the sky open up before these two fell through it, as we're all aware." Master Bakarn said.

"I don't particularly trust them, though they have my thanks for helping to deal with the Flesh Raiders attacking the training grounds." Master Traless said.

"In regards to their unusual arrival, they've provided me an equally unusual testimony. Apparently, they're extradimensional deities, searching for something called a Sharicite Fragment in order to save some friends of theirs and prevent some kind of cataclysmic event in their home dimension." Master Satele said.

"Preposterous! The mere thought in itself is impossible!" Master Kaeden shouted out in an unexpected fury.

"Master Kaeden, remember the code." Master Kiwiiks said calmly, trying to quell Master Kaeden's anger. He took deep breaths as he sat back down.

"You're right, my apologies… There is no passion, there is peace…" he said quietly.

"While I do agree with Master Kaeden's- outburst… to some degree, I can only say that it does explain the odd, divine aura radiating from the two of them, and the fact that the bizarre event I felt before I arrived at the cave… the one everyone saw… makes more sense than mere 'witchcraft' or 'sith sorcery'." Master Orgus said calmly, looking at the situation from both angles.

"Master Orgus, what exactly are you saying? Perhaps they're lying to us for one reason or another." Kira asked, suggesting that Andrew and Neptune were trying to deceive everyone.

"Naaaw, why would we do that?" Neptune asked childishly, yet with honesty.

"I do believe them. Sometimes, you need to see something to believe it, and modern science alone cannot always explain it. That was how our predecessors came to learn about and understand the Force millennia ago. The divine aura these two individuals have… it's impossible in itself, yet it is there right in front of us." Master Kiwiiks said.

"I have to agree with Master Kiwiiks on this. If it proves true, then perhaps the Force brought them here for a reason." Master Bakarn said as he thought about it.

"What do you think about all this, Padawan?" Master Orgus asked, addressing Asmund.

"When they first told me of this, I was skeptical and extremely confused myself. I wasn't ready to believe them until I saw their perception and skill in battle, which were akin to a fully fledged Jedi Knight." Asmund said.

"Indeed. I sense you speak truthfully." Master Kiwiiks says.

"I'd like to see this 'Sharicite' before we can draw any conclusions." Master Kaeden said, still skeptical. It was Neptune's turn this time to summon Planeptune's Sharicite, and it glowed brilliantly for all to see.

"So this is the 'Sharicite'... It's beautiful, and powerful… like the Kyber Crystals routinely found in Force sensitive caves…" Kira said in awe.

"I see no reason for believing in them to harm our order's teachings, and there's no chance of them to be lying to us with cheap tricks. Tell me, Andrew Hawker, how many Fragments have you found thus far?" Master Satele asked, addressing Andrew.

"We've found two, Master Satele, in two separate dimensions." Andrew replied.

"One Fragment per dimension isn't much. It would be wise to aid these two CPUs in their quest, and in return they may aid us in our woes and endeavors as well. Perhaps they may find more than one scattered about the Galaxy." Master Satele said.

"Agreed. Andrew, Neptune, I'd like you to accompany me and my Padawan for the time being." Master Orgus suggested.

"As you wish, Master Orgus." Andrew replied.

"Padawan, you'll find supplies in my chambers downstairs. Go equip yourself. The CPUs and I will meet you there." Master Orgus said, addressing Asmund. The young Padawan bowed in respect, before leaving for Master Orgus' chambers. "If you're to understand the current state of affairs in the galaxy, as well as where the Order stands, you must learn about recent events, starting with the Sith Empire's return nearly forty years ago." Master Orgus said.

"When do we begin?" Andrew asked.

"'Now' would be the appropriate answer, but since we don't have the time at the present moment to access the Jedi Archives for a long trawl for the history of our galaxy, a datapad will have to be provided to you regarding said history." Master Orgus said.

"Thanks, Master Orgus but, I think my N-Gear will suffice…" Andrew said as he summoned his N-Gear. Master Orgus was able to interlink his Datapad with it and transferred necessary data to it.

"That should be enough. You can connect your device to a standard Republic Public Information Terminal if you need more information or want to catch up on recent news. Anyways, I think we gave my Padawan enough time, we should meet up with him." he said as he disconnected his Datapad from Andrew's N-Gear. As the device was put away, Andrew and Neptune followed him down to his chambers.

* * *

Asmund was just finishing up equipping himself when Andrew, Neptune and Master Orgus walked in.

"Oh, blast those Council meetings. I'll die of old age before my colleagues ran out of things to say…" Master Orgus muttered.

"You're telling me. I can't remember the last time I had such an earful from anyone aside from Histy." Neptune groaned in response.

"Don't let Histoire hear you say that, Nep." Andrew warned.

"I'd rather do something about problems than discuss them." Asmund said.

"I can say that discussion is the better part of action, as discretion is the better part of valor." Andrew reminded.

"The CPU is right. There are times when talking is exactly what's needed." Master Orgus said. "This situation has come to you fast. You're braving dangers many Jedi never face. And the problem the CPUs face complicates it further. I wouldn't blame you for having questions. This may be the only time to ask them." he continued.

"I get the impression you haven't trained a Padawan in years. Why did you ask to train me?" Asmund asked. Andrew raised an eyebrow, but was rather curious about the answer himself.

"As Jedi, you learn to trust your instincts. When I met you and the CPUs in that cave, my instincts told me that I was meant to train you. I don't know why, or for what purpose, but the Living Force has brought us together for a reason." Master Orgus explained.

"Wait… You think the Force is alive? That it wants something from us?" Andrew asked, still not clear on what the Force actually was.

"The Force is an energy that gives a Jedi his power. It surrounds us, brings the galaxy together, and it has a will of its own. When one person helps another, the person doing the helping feels good about themselves. When one person kills another, they feel regret, guilt, sadness, or at worst, a twisted sense of joy or accomplishment. Both extremes, whether good or evil, affect the Living Force. For most people, it's barely a measurable whisper, though there are individuals like my Padawan here that we consider to be 'Force-Sensitive'. 'Want' is too strong a word, though. Let's just say that we will all accomplish more together than by ourselves." Master Orgus explained.

"I understand. So, since we currently have a clear goal, what's our first step?" Andrew asked.

"There's a group of Twi'lek Pilgrims on Tython. They've been fighting the Flesh Raiders for months. The Republic asked us to deny those Twi'leks aid because they've settled here illegally… but frankly we need them." Master Orgus explained.

"How are they violating the law?" Asmund asked.

"When Tython was first rediscovered, the Twi'leks petitioned the Senate to settle here. Their claim was denied, of course, being too dangerous, but they came anyway. They have a settlement in the mountains. That's your next stop. Establish a base camp and meet with the Matriarch. Find out everything the Twi'leks know about Flesh Raiders." Master Orgus explained.

"Any word on the Twi'lek leader?" Asmund asked.

"Word is, she's not our biggest fan. You may have to convince her otherwise. I'll join you soon. May the Force be with you." Master Orgus said, before ending the conversation. Andrew nodded and followed Asmund and Neptune out of the room.

* * *

It was a long trek, since the Republic Taxi Service didn't service the Twi'lek settlement, but they were able to arrive within a half hour. They then entered the quarters of the Matriarch.

"Greetings, Matriarch. Master Orgus Din sent us to help you fight the Flesh Raiders." Asmund announced.

"So the Jedi finally deign to recognize my peoples' suffering. How noble. Nothing to do with the attack on your training grounds, I'm sure." The Twi'lek Matriarch, Sumari, replied in a crass attitude.

"We didn't realize how great a threat the Flesh Raiders had become. Nobody ever expects a race of primitive natives to pick up a blaster and instantly know how to use it." Andrew said, using his diplomatic skills to help Asmund.

"And now you seek help from the people you once ignored." Sumari said, still bitter.

"Please. Any help you can provide us, be it men, information or anything of the sort, could benefit the both of us." Andrew said.

"My scouts have tracked the Flesh Raiders for months. Watched them grow in strength. We will share what we have discovered, but only if you agree to protect my people. We… We suffer..." Sumari replied in a less bitter tone, but looking rather pale.

"Mother, you need rest. Let me carry this burden for you." the Matriarch's daughter, Ranna, said soothingly.

"The Matriarch appears sick. Does she need a doctor?" Asmund asked.

"Thank you, but we have our own healers." Ranna replied.

"This is my daughter, Ranna Tao'Ven. She and Scout Chief Moorint will speak for me. I must attend to…..other matters..." Sumari said.

"Rest well, Matriarch…" Andrew said quietly.

"Personally, I don't care why you've come. As long as you destroy the Flesh Raiders. Ever since they got their new weapons and gear, they hunt us like animals." Moorint said in a rather sour tone focused on the Flesh Raiders.

"What intelligence can you provide us?" Andrew asked him.

"The enemy has a camp in the valley nearby. My scouts say the Flesh Raiders store their weapons and other tech in a cave." Moorint reported.

"Removing their technology will help weaken the Flesh Raiders, but destroying said technology is too wasteful… Perhaps if we capture their weapons and munitions for the people here, it'll help even the odds." Andrew mused.

"Good idea. The people here have the will to defend their homes, they just lack the means. Capturing those weapons will give them that means." Ranna interjected.

"This conversation is pointless unless you can get inside that cave. You'll need one of their leaders' access keys." Moorint countered.

"Find the Flesh Raider technology and do what you can. Good luck, Master Jedi." Ranna said, wishing the three of them luck. Asmund left with Andrew and Neptune in tow, and took a non-automated speeder to wherever it was that they were headed. They stopped right in front of a cave with piles of scrap strewn about. As they got out, a band of Flesh Raiders ambushed them. Asmund took out his practice saber and attacked, while Andrew and Neptune quickly summoned their swords as they went to work on the Flesh Raiders.

"There's so many of them…" Neptune swore, slicing one apart that got too close. Andrew stabbed one in the face, before beheading another. Though they were doing their best to avoid a needless slaughter, gathering the weapons and supplies for the Twi'leks, as well as thinning the Flesh Raiders' numbers, was a key objective until they could find out who the mastermind was. They fought their way to the end of the tunnel, finding a Flesh Raider Warmaster standing guard.

"Ah, the high ranking officer." Andrew mused as it took out a vibroblade, before charging in unexpectedly. Andrew parried the attack and went to disarm the Flesh Raider. He'd succeed, but it pissed it off greatly, and it went to work on him in hand-to-hand combat. That was when Neptune stepped in and put an end to the fight, allowing Andrew to collect the access key. "Thanks, Nep." he said.

"No problem, sweetie." Neptune responded. Andrew looked at a particular gate, before using the access key to gain entry. That was when the door opened, revealing a plethora of arms, munitions, armor, and other tech.

"That is a lot of weapons and tech…" Andrew said in shock.

"Once they have all this, the Twi'leks can defend themselves." Asmund said.

"How do you think they got all this? It's an armory's worth of munitions." Andrew asked.

"I don't know, but at least it's enough that the Flesh Raiders and whoever is leading their attacks will regret not having it. And I know the Twi'leks will be thankful." Asmund said. That was when an Astromech Droid rolled up to Asmund, beeping and chirping away.

"Uhh… what?" Neptune asked, completely confused.

"Tell me the whole story, and more slowly this time." Asmund said to the droid. It began to chirp once again, beeping away. Andrew and Neptune were more than confused, but somehow Asmund understood what it was saying.

"What made the Flesh Raiders bring you back here?" Asmund asked. The droid began beeping again.

"What is it saying?" Andrew asked.

"The droid is saying it was captured by the Flesh Raiders, and managed to get a holorecording of a meeting." Asmund replied.

"This might be the breakthrough we need. Alright, then. Let's see it." Andrew responded. The droid began to play the holorecording, showing the Flesh Raider Warmaster and Dark Jedi from before, talking with some unknown individual.

"Teach our soldiers how to use these weapons. Train them on the Twi'lek invaders." the individual said.

"When will we strike against the Jedi?" the Dark Jedi asked.

"Patience, Callef. The Jedi will fall once our army reaches full strength." the individual replied, identifying the Dark Jedi. That was when the holorecording came to an end, before the droid began beeping once more.

"I never understood the need for restraining bolts, anyway…" Asmund said as he went to remove the droid's restraining bolt.

"What does this unit identify itself as? And how can you understand that noise?" Andrew asked.

"Understanding astromech droid speech is difficult at first, but it gets easier with knowledge, patience and practice." Asmund replied towards Andrew, before looking to the droid. "What's your name, little buddy?" he asked.

"Unit identity = T7-01. T7 = fully capable Astromech Droid." T7 beeped.

"He said he is T7-01." Asmund said.

"Well then, T7. I'd say you have our thanks. That holorecording will be valuable indeed." Andrew said as he looked down at T7. With their objective complete, they were off.

* * *

With the supplies loaded up, they quickly returned to the Matriarch, to find a grieving Twi'lek, declaring his hatred for the Flesh Raiders in front of Ranna and Master Orgus.

"She died in my arms… You should have seen what those filth DID TO HER!" the Twi'lek said violently.

"I'm sorry, Saylew. We all share your loss." Ranna said mournfully.

"For every one of us the Flesh Raiders butcher, we should kill ten! No, a HUNDRED!" Saylew shouted.

"Will that restore your loved one to life?" Master Orgus asked, warning Saylew against mass murder and revenge.

"DON'T LECTURE ME, JEDI! My wife is dead! Our people, slaughtered! Where were you, then?!" Saylew snapped.

"Calm yourself, Saylew. We were out capturing the Flesh Raiders' weapons tech so that you may be able to defend yourselves. It is unfortunate we could not return in time to help stop the attack." Andrew said calmly.

"Finally… ONE of you who understands. Give me those weapons! We'll hunt down the Flesh Raiders! We'll have retribution!" Saylew shouted, his anger still raging out of control.

"And what good would that do? You'll be having even worse casualties by chasing revenge, rather than consolidating and strengthening your defense." Andrew warned.

"IS MY GRIEF A JOKE TO YOU?!" Saylew shouted.

"No, it is not. But your wife wouldn't want you dying for revenge. Take some time to come to terms with your grief. We'll handle the Flesh Raiders." Andrew suggested.

"I promise we'll stop these attacks, Saylew." Ranna said. With that, Saylew walked away angrily.

"Well done, you two. He may not feel better, but at least he'll stay out of trouble. And your words were very much Jedi-like, Andrew. I am impressed." Master Orgus mused.

"Thank you, Master Orgus." Andrew said with a nod.

"People wonder why Jedi aren't allowed to marry or have families. They don't see how having attachments always leads to suffering." Master Orgus said as he paced a bit, stopping in front of Asmund.

"Woah woah, that's not cool... Not allowed to marry or have families?" Neptune asked, confused and a tad angry.

"You'll have to excuse her, Master Orgus… She has a carefree way of speaking her mind." Andrew said, apologizing. "That said, I cannot see why that would be a problem, if a Jedi were to marry and learn to control their emotions in times of loss, or make sacrifices for the betterment of themselves and their adherence to the light." he continued.

"A good observation, and counter-argument. There are rare and notable exceptions in our order when that sort of situation happened. The most notable was the marriage between the Jedi Knights Revan and Bastila Shan at the close of the Jedi Civil War about three hundred years ago. Bastila had a child, and her lineage can be traced all the way to Master Satele. It is the difficulty of maintaining a relationship as a Jedi and not falling prey to your emotions, however, that forbids us from making these relationships in the first place." Master Orgus explained. "Passion and emotions can destroy a person… and a Jedi destroyed by passion become something terrible." he continued.

"T7 = salutes Master Orgus. / T7 reconnaissance report = ready for delivery." T7 chirped.

"Ah, that beeping reminds me. This droid, T7-01, was captured by Flesh Raiders. During its time in their hands, he took a holorecording of the Dark Jedi from before and another individual who seems to be our mastermind. You might want to have a look at what he's got." Andrew said.

"Have you? Finally, some progress. Go ahead and talk to Ranna. I think her people are ready to help us, thanks to you." Master Orgus said. Andrew, Asmund and Neptune went to speak to Ranna as instructed.

"Ranna. Master Orgus said to speak with you." Asmund said politely as they approached her.

"With the weapons and technology you brought from the Flesh Raiders, my people can defend themselves. You risked your lives to help us. My people haven't had a champion in some time." Ranna exclaimed.

"It's no biggie. Neptune and I help people out all the time." Andrew replied with a smile.

"And we promised to share our knowledge in return for that help." Ranna said as Moorint walked up.

"Scouts report that the Flesh Raider forces are gathering in strength. They already control the mountains around us. And now they're invading the ruins of Kaleth. My men spotted them at the remains of an ancient shrine, close to your Jedi Temple." Moorint said.

"The closer they get to the Temple, the worse things get. What do we know about Kaleth?" Andrew asked. Master Orgus heard the question and answered promptly.

"Kaleth was a great city of Force users. Its ruins hold powers we still don't understand." he said.

"The Flesh Raiders are looking for something there." Moorint said.

"If their leader and the mastermind behind all this is looking for something in those ruins, it can't be good." Andrew said.

"Whatever it is, we can't let them find it. Drive back those Flesh Raiders immediately. I'll have to take this droid back to the council. That hooded figure in the holo… our potential mastermind… I know his voice. The situation is worse than we thought." Master Orgus said. "Do whatever it takes to push the Flesh Raiders out of Kaleth. I'll send you reinforcements as soon as possible." he continued.

"Understood." Andrew said.

"Understood." Asmund repeated.

"Righto!" Neptune said cheerfully.

"If you see that hooded figure from the holo, do not engage him. Now get going." Master Orgus said.

* * *

The drive to Kaleth seemed rather long, but they made it fairly soon. There wasn't much resistance from the Flesh Raiders, and so the three of them began their attack. The enemy fell one by one, before they stopped in front of a rather brutish Flesh Raider.

"Jeehd-ay… Seee-peee-yuh…" it howled.

"Excuse me… did you say 'Jedi' and 'CPU'?" Asmund asked. The Flesh Raider laughed, before reaching out through the Force and attacking them.

"Woah, what the hell?" Andrew asked as he recovered.

"I was not expecting a Flesh Raider to use the Force…" Asmund said as he grabbed his practice saber. Andrew and Neptune summoned their swords as well. That was when the Flesh Raider called on reinforcements.

"Kill Jeehd-ay! Kill Seee-peee-yuh!" the Flesh Raider ordered. The other Flesh Raiders that reinforced him charged in, surrounding the three of them.

"Talk about annoying!" Neptune groaned as she went and attacked one of the Flesh Raiders.

"We've got to get out of this trap." Andrew said as he kicked a Flesh Raider that was too close, before stabbing it in the gut. The Force using Flesh Raider was proving a difficult target at best. "Asmund. We've gotta take out the one using the Force." he said. Asmund nodded and changed his focus to the Flesh Raider Ravager Chieftain. Andrew followed suit after killing another regular Flesh Raider as Neptune got the rest. Soon enough the trap was broken, and the leader was all that was left. With it focused on Asmund, Andrew drew the killing blow.

"That was not expected… Now I'm going to have to watch out against these Flesh Raiders more…" Asmund said as Master Kiwiiks and Kira arrived to check out the situation.

"Master Orgus sent us. We came as quickly as we could." Master Kiwiiks declared.

"A bit late, but we appreciate it all the same…" Andrew said with a sigh. "That Flesh Raider was able to use the Force it seems… Called us 'Jedi' and 'CPU'." Andrew reported.

"That's troubling. If Flesh Raiders are learning the ways of the Force, it won't be on the side of light." Master Kiwiiks said in concern.

"You three sure made short work of this bunch. You ever leave survivors?" Kira asked.

"When was the last time you fought someone trying to kill you?" Asmund asked.

"Besides my Master? Eh… few months." Kira replied.

"This is no laughing matter, Padawans." Master Kiwiiks said scoldingly, as she knelt down and retrieved a strange device from the Flesh Raider. "This Flesh Raider carried a holocron, a repository of knowledge created by a Force user. Thousands of years old, from the looks of it." she explained. "Master Orgus was right. These natives are more advanced than we realized. They're learning how to fight us." she continued.

"Master Orgus believes he knows who's behind it." Asmund suggested.

"I gathered as much, but he had no time to explain while sending us here. I wish we could stay and see this through, but Master Satele has ordered us to Coruscant on a special mission." Master Kiwiiks said.

"All those bad feelings the Council's been having? She thinks the Republic capital is the source." Kira added.

"I'm sorry to have to leave you, but the danger is passed. These surveillance monitors will keep watch on Kaleth. Place them around the ruins. The temple can then monitor any future incursions by our enemies." Master Kiwiiks said as she handed them several sensors.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and find their leader." Andrew replied at the mention of the monitors.

"May the Force be with you, Padawan. And you as well, CPUs." Master Kiwiiks finally said, bobbing her head, before departing.

"Well, let's get busy placing the monitors… no telling how long we're going to be here…" Andrew said with a sigh.

* * *

Asmund was just finishing up installing the last of the monitors when he got a holocall. He answered it, to find it was Master Orgus contacting him.

"I'm here, Master. What is it?" he asked.

"I'm on my way back to the Twi'lek settlement. Meet me there as soon as you can." Master Orgus said.

"We're already on our way." Asmund replied.

"Meet me at the Matriarch's compound. Orgus out." Master Orgus said as he ended the holocall. With their orders, they quickly made their way to the Twi'lek settlement and into the Matriarch's compound, where Master Orgus was working on T7. "Master Kiwiiks told me what you found in Kaleth. A Flesh Raider who used the Force. She thought he was learning things from an old holocron. I wish that were true." he said.

"We feel you may have found the identity of the mastermind behind the Flesh Raider attacks." Andrew said.

"The Dark Jedi who attacked you when you first arrived? His lightsaber had a familiar aspect. This holorecording confirmed my suspicions. The hooded figure in that recording is named Bengel Morr. He was my Padawan, but he never completed his training. He was in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when the Sith destroyed it." Master Orgus explained.

"He waited a long time to reveal himself." Asmund mused.

"Still don't understand why he just disappeared. Doesn't make sense. Bengel was strong in the Force, and the most gentle being I've ever known. For him to turn against the Jedi… he has to be stopped." Master Orgus said. Andrew noticed the Jedi Master was fighting back anger and disappointment, in both Bengel and himself. Then Ranna returned.

"Apologies for keeping you waiting. Our Matriarch - my mother - is dying." Ranna announced with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Ranna. Maybe you should be at her side." Andrew said with a sigh at hearing this woman's sorrow.

"You're kind, but… My mother wants me here. My scouts have identified a Flesh Raider command base in the mountains. It's protected by an energy shield." Ranna said, before going through the details of her report.

"Oh, that's just low…" Neptune groaned.

"An energy shield would have to have some sort of power source, otherwise it'd be little more than an overbuilt paperweight." Andrew said intuitively.

"The shield's power generator is located on a different mountain, in a well-guarded cave network." Ranna said.

"That command base is probably coordinating all the attacks in the region. I need to get inside there." Master Orgus said, before turning to Asmund and the two CPUs. "You three up for knocking out the power generator?" he asked.

"Count me in." Andrew replied.

"When have I ever let you down?" Asmund asked.

"First time for everything… not that I'm worried." Master Orgus said.

"Important secondary mission = perform high level scan of enemy forces. Mountain paths = too dangerous for T7." T7 beeped.

"Hmm… See if you can give the droid an opening to gather more intelligence." Master Orgus said.

"T7 = give Jedi head start. Follow when path is clear." T7 beeped again.

"That energy shield is your top priority. Knock it out as fast as you can." Master Orgus said. With that, everyone departed.

* * *

The entrance to the cave was deep in Flesh Raider territory, and they had to get past a number of Flesh Raiders without alerting the horde. It seemed hard, but they'd managed to do it without much trouble. Once inside, it was a matter of getting to the generator and shutting it down. The cave itself was swarming with Flesh Raiders, and they weren't going to be able to get to the generator without alerting them.

"Well, this seems to be getting fairly repetitive." Andrew groaned at the sight of the Flesh Raiders they had to fight through.

"Best to get it over with." Asmund said, basically agreeing with him. They each got their weapons out and started fighting away at the enemy. Thankfully, they caught the Flesh Raiders off guard, and got to the generator controls and shut them down. That was when Bengel Morr contacted them.

"Hmm… You must be the Padawan and CPUs that slaughter my people. Your misguided attacks change nothing. Your time is over." he said.

"You must be Bengel Morr. Master Orgus is looking for you." Asmund said.

"Orgus won't find me. I'll find him. You three executed my apprentice Callef. I can feel his death on you. I spent years training him. He was a good man, a principled man. You proud of yourself?" Bengel asked caustically.

"We only killed him because he didn't give us a choice. If he didn't attack that Padawan unarmed, we wouldn't have intervened." Andrew said, trying to set the record straight.

"I gave Callef too much responsibility too soon. His impatience for justice was his only failure. Every so-called Jedi on Tython is going to die. That's a promise." Bengel said, more caustically than earlier.

"That's a promise you can't keep, Bengel. Why are you doing this?" Andrew asked.

"The entire Jedi Order is weak. They've done nothing to stop the Sith Empire's advances. I don't know why you CPUs bother protecting them." Bengel snarled.

"How do you even know they're CPUs?" Asmund asked.

"That is none of your concern. I cannot defeat the Sith until the Jedi are strong again. You people diminish the Force with your very existence. Enjoy this little victory. It's your last." Bengel said right before he cut transmission.

"That can't be good." Andrew said.

"We should get back to the Twi'lek settlement, and speak with Ranna and Master Orgus." Asmund suggested.

"Good move." Andrew replied.

* * *

They returned to the Matriarch's compound to see Ranna there, but not Master Orgus.

"I shut down the energy shield. Any word on Master Orgus' mission?" Asmund asked.

"No… My mother- she found peace during her absence. I am now Matriarch." Ranna said mournfully.

"You have our sympathies, Ranna. But your people are in good hands." Asmund said.

"Before he left, Master Orgus told me, 'There is no death, there is the force'. He believes our essence lives on and merges with the Force. I hope that's true." Ranna said, reciting the last part of the Jedi Code. That was when a fellow Twi'lek rushed in.

"Matriarch! Flesh Raiders broke through our defenses! They did something to our crop fields!" she reported.

"Slow down, ma'am. Explain to us what happened." Andrew said, trying to calm the Twi'lek down.

"The Flesh Raiders got to our crops, and dropped strange machines in the soil. When a scout approached one, he collapsed with sickness. He crawled away from the device and began to recover, but there are many more machines still out there." the female Twi'lek explained.

"Andrew, you warn the people away from the fields. Neptune, stay here and help guard the Matriarch. I'll get rid of these things." Asmund said. Andrew nodded running off to do as requested. A crowd was gathering in front of the fields when Andrew and Asmund approached.

"Everyone, back away from the fields." Andrew shouted in warning.

"And let our crops die? How do you expect us to survive without food?!" a Twi'lek asked angrily.

"The Jedi will handle the fields. You need to maintain a safe distance until the situation improves." Andrew countered. Without a word, the crowd dispersed and stepped away from the field as Asmund got to work. It was a few tense moments, but he got the toxin generators disabled and disposed of, allowing the fields to return to normal. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief at his success. They returned to the Twi'lek Matriarch victorious once again.

"I've destroyed the machines poisoning your crops." Asmund reported.

"I saw how you suffered out there, and how your friend handled crowd control. What you both did was more than brave… It was heroic." Ranna said in amazement. "Please… Take a token of my people's honor. I'm sorry it can't be more." she continued, offering something in reward to Asmund.

"I'm sure you can find a better use for it elsewhere." he declined.

"You've done more than any outsider ever has. Why would you face death again and again for people you barely know?" Ranna asked.

"The life of a CPU, and that of a Jedi, is sacrifice. Neptune and I have defended people for a few years now." Andrew replied.

"You serve your ideals well. Even if you don't believe in accepting rewards, I insist you take this one." Ranna said as she handed something to Asmund, which he took with her insistence. "I should go inform everyone that the danger is over… Excuse me." she said, before leaving. Just afterwards, Asmund's Holocommunicator beeped. Asmund quickly answered.

"Finally put the Flesh Raider base out of commission. How are things on your end?" Master Orgus asked.

"Bengel Morr contacted us while we were disabling the generator. He said he was doing all this to destroy the Sith." Andrew replied.

"Then he's not Sith himself, good. If I can get to him, reason with him…" Master Orgus said, going off on a tangent. He caught himself just after. "At the Flesh Raider base, I found coordinates to a number of secret camps, too many to send only Jedi Masters. One camp is in the ruins of Upper Kaleth. That patrol you fought earlier was based there. Now's your chance to finish them off." he continued.

"What if we run into your old Padawan? Asmund asked.

"If you see Bengel, retreat and contact me immediately. Be careful in those ruins. We haven't explored them all. Contact me when your mission's complete. May the Force be with you." Master Orgus replied, ending the holocall.

* * *

Once they got to where they needed to go, they ran into a wounded Jedi.

"Padawan, turn back. Leave this place, leave me. I am dying. Flesh Raiders in this ruin. More powerful than we have seen." the wounded Jedi warned.

"That's why we're here. Master Orgus sent us to drive them back." Andrew said.

"No. These Flesh Raiders control the Force." the Jedi said, kneeling down in pain. "Surveillance monitors picked up Flesh Raiders entering this ruin. Came to investigate. Shouldn't have come alone. This place- Strong in the Dark Side. Flesh Raiders channel their hatred here… feed on the Darkness…" he continued.

"Not again… Why'd the Author have to make this part of the plot?" Neptune complained, noting she's going to have to go up against more Force using Flesh Raiders.

"Well, we faced one Force wielding Flesh Raider before, we now know what to expect." Andrew countered, though he wasn't sure why he understood the alien dialect, before turning to the injured Jedi. "There's an alien commanding the Flesh Raiders. Is he here?" he asked.

"Don't know… Everything grows dark… can't see…" the Jedi groaned, before he collapsed. "Turn back… The enemy is too strong… They have my lightsaber…" he said, before he finally passed.

"If they have the Jedi's lightsaber, then we have to go in and get it. A Force wielding Flesh Raider is one thing. One with a lightsaber is something else." Andrew said, looking into the cave.

"Agreed. Let's go." Asmund said. The three of them ran in and cut down a number of Flesh Raiders in their path, until they got to the one with the lightsaber, which proved to be a tough opponent. Neptune rushed in with Cross Combination, which threw their opponent off. Andrew followed her in with Dimension Blitz, leaving it wide open to a final blow from Asmund. The lightsaber rolled out of the dead Flesh Raider's hand, and Asmund picked it up. With the lightsaber in hand, they contacted Master Orgus.

"The Flesh Raider camp is out of commission, Master, but they were all Force users. They killed a Jedi named Laotah. His body is in these ruins. What should I do?" Asmund asked.

"We'll reclaim our fallen later. I just got a distress call from the Twi'lek settlement. They've spotted Bengel Morr. Our forces are spread out dealing with the secret camps. We're the only ones who can handle this. I'm on my way to the settlement, meet me there." Master Orgus said, before the call ended.

"Why do I feel suddenly like this is a trap?" Andrew asked.

"Only one way to find out, I suppose…" Asmund replied with a sigh.

* * *

They returned to the Matriarch's compound, and met with the new Matriarch.

"We got your distress call. We came as soon as we could." Andrew said.

"We didn't send out a distress call. Things have been quiet since you left." Ranna responded.

"Huh? Quiet, but… wait… Where's Master Orgus?" Andrew asked, looking around.

"T7 = scanning area, stand by… Confirmed: Master Orgus = not in settlement + not answering holocom." T7 reported.

"Something isn't right… Master Orgus should have gotten here ahead of us." Asmund said, very suspicious.

"Maybe he just got caught in traffic." Neptune suggested childishly.

"T7 = Contact Jedi Temple?" T7 asked.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. Your Master will turn up." Ranna said. "Why don't you stay a while? You must be exhausted." she offered.

"That's easy for you to say, Matriarch. I hate to be the one throwing accusations, but your behavior right now is off." Andrew said with a deadpan expression.

"He's got a point. You're acting like you're trying to hide some-" Asmund began, before being interrupted by a stun attack that knocked him out cold. Next was an ion pulse that disabled T7.

"Woah woah woah!" Neptune exclaimed as the sudden attack came. Then Moorint ran in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Andrew shouted as he and Neptune were held at gunpoint.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-And so the SWTOR portion of the story begins. Grab your popcorn, readers, because it's a LONG few chapters of writing.

-I originally intended to finish off Tython in one chapter, but it was already getting too long, and I have set a 10,000 word limit on the length of chapters. You'll have to settle for an ending here, to be picked up in the next chapter.

-I have a lot planned for this portion of the story. More will come at a later date.

That's about it. Cya!


	7. Defense of the Esseles

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 7 - Defense of the Esseles

Deep in Imperial space, a lone Harrower Star Destroyer was patrolling the star lanes. This was the flagship of Darth Malgus, warlord and one of the most nefarious of Sith Lords in the galaxy, second to the Emperor himself. He would be interrupted from his thoughts at the approach of his apprentice.

"Denzion. Why have you disturbed me?" he hissed.

"There have been echoes in the Force, Master. Have you felt them?" Denzion asked. Malgus could only hum in response. He'd finally speak up when he felt the opportunity arose.

"Have you ascertained the meaning of the echoes?" Malgus asked, glaring out into the inky blackness of space.

"An extradimensional being who knows the anomaly creating these echoes has provided some interesting information about it." Denzion replied. That was when Kurome walked onto the bridge. One soldier tried to stop her, but she filled his head with nightmarish visions and he crumpled to the ground in agony. The rest of the Sith soldiers on the bridge did not engage after seeing what had happened.

"Who is this you have brought?" Malgus asked.

"This is Kurome Ankokuboshi, the extradimensional being I told you about. She knows the CPUs - identified as Purple Heart and Purple Shield - that she says fell onto the surface of Tython not too long ago, and says they're helping the Jedi Order. She apparently has knowledge about their strengths and weaknesses. Being a CPU herself, she's considered a rogue among the two CPUs, and has the ability to manipulate people through nightmares and hallucinations. An ability that has earned her the moniker "Lady of Nightmares" from the crew." Denzion explained.

"Anything else?" Malgus asked irritably.

"She came to me about a proposition and seems genuinely interested in assisting the Empire." Denzion replied.

"Name your proposition, Kurome. And make it quick, for I have little patience." Malgus said as he turned to Kurome.

"I'd like for your apprentice to become my agent in this galaxy, Lord Malgus. In return, I promise you both the ability to hop through dimensions at will, and give you greater strength and power. Imagine the greater multiverse, ripe for taking by your Empire." Kurome suggested, a fiendish smirk growing on her face. "Imagine. Power enough to make the weak and squabbling Dark Council quake at your own presence, enough to make the corrupt and broken Republic turn to dust at your very touch. A slice of the Empire, all at yours and your apprentice's disposal. I get some command of your apprentice to do my work, while you and he both get what you want." she continued. Lord Malgus thought long and hard about it. Behind his mask, a smirk mirroring the girl's grew across his face.

"That is a proposition I can get behind. I accept.." Malgus replied. "And I will go one better. Stick around and take a share of the pie, for I sense a great and prestigious career amongst the Sith for you." he continued.

"Done. And I'll no doubt be staying around, for I intend on meeting these CPUs face to face." Kurome said. A dark power washed over both Malgus and Denzion as they're suddenly granted the ability to traverse dimensions at will and near-limitless potential.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune were still being held at gunpoint by Moorint and his men at the Twi'lek settlement on Tython.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Ranna asked as she ran in front of them, trying to deny a killing shot. They didn't notice that Asmund was waking up again.

"Matriarch, step aside. Handing over the boy's Master wasn't enough. This Padawan and the CPUs have to die!" Moorint declared.

"I told you to leave them alone! That was the pact!" Ranna shouted, ordering the men to stand down.

"Bengel Morr refused your terms. This is to save our people!" Moorint countered, refusing to back down. Andrew could tell Neptune was trying to fight back dark memories while being held at gunpoint.

"Ranna, tell your men to stand down. Neptune's going to have a panic attack soon." Andrew said.

"How could you lie to our faces, Ranna?" Asmund asked as he finally got an idea on the situation.

"I had no choice. There are too many Flesh Raiders and not enough Jedi." Ranna responded.

"Bengel Morr came to me, said he'd end the Flesh Raider attacks if we gave him your Master." Moorint explained.

"He asked us to kill you and the CPUs, too, but I said 'no.' I told him we'd keep you here. You'd be safe, and my people would have a protector." Ranna explained.

"So either keep us as your prisoners, or kill us, is that it?" Andrew asked irritably.

"If we don't do what we're told, Bengel Morr will kill us all." Moorint said.

"You want your men to stand down." Asmund said with the wave of a hand.

"I-... I want my men to stand down." Moorint said, mimicking Asmund's words.

"What?" the armed Twi'lek holding Neptune at gunpoint asked.

"You heard me, stand down." Moorint repeated. With a sigh, the armed Twi'leks lowered their blasters.

"You don't want to hurt anyone. You want to leave peacefully." Asmund said next.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." Moorint said.

"We want to leave peacefully." one Twi'lek said as he walked away. The other one followed suit. Neptune breathed a big sigh of relief to be out of the mess she was in. Soon, the only Twi'lek standing over them was Ranna.

"This was all a terrible mistake… It wasn't supposed to be like this... I was going to save you… to save us all…" Ranna said.

"Yet you sold us out to the enemy, and almost had us killed." Andrew countered, disappointed in her.

"I almost had flashbacks of some of the worst moments of my life three years ago. I hope you're happy." Neptune chided.

"No! You can still save Master Orgus! Bengel Morr took him to some place called the Forge. Reactivate your droid, it might know where to find him." Ranna explained.

"Alright. We'll forgive you, Ranna, but please don't do something like this again…" Andrew said with a sigh.

"Thank you. I won't ruin this chance." Ranna said as she got back to work. Asmund took the time to reactivate T7-01.

"T7 = power failure? Memory logs = missing time." T7 asked.

"T7. Bengel Morr has taken Master Orgus to some place called the Forge, Do you know where it is?" Andrew asked.

"Forge = restricted access. T7 = no data on location." T7 replied.

"Maybe the Jedi Archives mention something about the Forge?" Andrew asked.

"How do you know about the Archives?" Asmund asked.

"Eh, Orgus mentioned them before we left the Temple." Andrew replied.

"Ah. Good idea, though." Asmund replied.

* * *

After looking for information on the Forge, they quickly made their way to it. They arrived in time to see Master Orgus and Bengel Morr going up against each other, with Bengel knocking Master Orgus out cold with the Force.

"I sensed the three of you coming. Your fear betrayed you." Bengel said as he turned around. "You're weak. Like my old Master. You will fall with him." he continued.

"You're not hurting anyone else, Bengel. Why do you feel the need to continue doing this?" Andrew asked him.

"The will of the Force guided me here for justice, to restore what the Jedi lost." Bengel replied. "You weren't on Coruscant. You never saw our greatest cut down, or watched the temple burn. I escaped that destruction to see my Master surrender to the Sith. They exterminated us, and he gave up." Bengel said.

"So this is about revenge…" Andrew said, clearly somewhat irritated. "A chase across Tython, all for petty revenge…" he continued.

"The weak will be sacrificed here to make the Forge stronger." Bengel said as he turned around, activating a new lightsaber as he walked over to Master Orgus. "The Jedi Order must be reborn from ashes... " he said.

"Not if we stop you…" Andrew replied, activating HDD. Neptune followed suit.

"There is value in mercy over mindless slaughter. As CPU, I will not let you lay a finger on him." Neptune said, finally speaking up. That was when Bengel charged in at full force, attempting to slay Neptune then and there, only to have his attack broken with a successful parry.

"I-impossible… A weapon not made with a cortosis weave or of lightsaber-resistant metals cannot block a lightsaber… Unless it's Force imbued…" Bengel said.

"That's Share Energy for you, Bengel." Andrew said.

"This changes nothing. You CPUs will fall into destruction with the rest of the Jedi." Bengel declared, before he engaged Neptune in an all-out battle, trying to use every trick he had to catch her off guard. But in HDD, she countered every attack. It eventually ended when Bengel was disarmed, his lightsaber destroyed. "You've- you've won… Why has the Force guided me to this defeat?" he asked, confused.

"Perhaps what you are doing is not what the Force wills as you believe." Asmund said. Bengel could only let out a mild chuckle.

"You are stronger than any Jedi I've known. You could redeem the Order and destroy the Sith. I understand now… the CPUs were the weapon I came to forge... " he said.

"You don't have a destiny, Bengel. You're sick. You need help." Asmund said.

"Don't deny the truth. Think! How else could she have beaten me? I have spent a lifetime learning the paths to power. That knowledge is now yours. Let me leave Tython and prepare the galaxy for the CPUs' ascendance. I will deliver the gifts you need to claim your destiny." Bengel said, going on a miniature rant.

"You'll get the help you need, Bengel, but you can't leave here." Asmund countered, before delivering a punch that knocks him right out, before going to wake Master Orgus.

"Padawan. CPUs. I must have you to thank for being alive." he groaned as he got to his feet.

"I captured Bengel Morr, Master. He's resting quietly." Asmund said.

"You've done a great thing. He deserves a second chance." Master Orgus said as he thought of what caused the events of what transpired to happen in the first place. "The horrors he witnessed on Coruscant broke him… destroyed the gentle Padawan I trained…" he continued.

"It is unfortunate that he had to project what he faced in such a way. I'm glad he'll get the help he needs." Andrew said.

"You, however, faced a challenge beyond any trial I could assign, Padawan. From facing down a Dark Jedi to seeing the Dark Side for what it really is… There is nothing more I can teach you." Master Orgus continued.

"Jedi = big victory. T7 = congratulates Jedi." T7 chirped. That's when a Sharicite Fragment appeared at the Forge, the excess Share Energy permeating the stone.

"That must be the Sharicite Fragment that the CPUs were looking for. So quickly, too." Asmund said.

"One of many in the galaxy, I'm sure. Their role in this is far from over." Master Orgus said, countering Asmund's comment. "Now. All that remains is for you to enter the Forge, retrieve the Sharicite Fragment, and construct your lightsaber." he continued.

"No doubt the residual Share Energy will be infused in his Kyber Crystal. It could give him an edge in combat as our Shares continue to grow." Neptune said, still in her HDD form.

"What is this place, Master?" Asmund asked.

"The first generations of Jedi came here to construct their lightsabers millenia ago. It's strong in the Force. Normally we make Padawans gather materials themselves, but… you've proven enough." Master Orgus explained, before handing Asmund everything he needs, Kyber Crystal and all, to build his first Lightsaber. "These are all your physical components. It'll be a good idea to let your crystal absorb the residual Share Energy as Neptune has expressed, but the rest will come with your mastery of the Force." he continued.

"T7 = stay with Jedi + CPUs, + keep guard." T7 announced. Master Orgus knelt down and picked Bengel Morr up.

"I'll carry Bengel back to the Jedi Temple and get him help. Meet me there when you're ready." he said. With the bob of a head, he walked away. Andrew, Neptune and Asmund walked the steps up to the ancient Forge. Andrew and Neptune collected the Sharicite Fragment, before Asmund placed a cyan Kyber Crystal on the pedestal. The crystal quickly absorbed the Share Energy the Fragment left behind, and Asmund placed the rest of the components for his lightsaber down.

"This weapon will be a light in the darkness…" he said as he entered a meditative state. Before Andrew's and Neptune's eyes, the lightsaber began to be constructed. As the construction came to a close, Asmund drew the weapon to himself and ignited it for the first time. The weapon glowed brilliantly. That's when an unnerving howl echoed across the landscape from directly behind them.

"Some kind of creature is blocking the way…" Neptune said as she redrew her Odachii, still in HDD. Andrew followed suit with his sword and shield, and Asmund stood ready with his new lightsaber. The creature threw a rock at them, narrowly missing the entrance to the Forge. T7 wailed as he was almost grabbed and tossed next.

"I feel kinda bad for Teeseven… This must be some kind of Forge Guardian. We're going to have to kill it if we have any chance of getting back to the Temple in one piece." Andrew declared.

"My thoughts exactly…" Asmund said, determined to return to the Temple alive. They dashed in, and Asmund drew the first strike. His lightsaber cut off one of the limbs of the creature. Neptune followed Suit with Neptune Break. The killing blow, however, came in the form of a blaster shot to the face from T7-01.

"Heh. The little guy has a surprising bit of firepower. Who woulda known?" Andrew mused, finally leaving HDD. Neptune left HDD as well, feeling exhausted.

"T7 = equipped with effective combat programming + latest in blaster technology. T7 = can provide cover fire for Jedi + CPUs." T7 chirped.

"Well, I'm glad to have you watching our backs, Teeseven." Andrew replied with a smile.

"Hey, you understood that." Asmund exclaimed.

"I guess I learned quickly." Andrew said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, let's head back, I'm sure that Neptune needs some rest." he added.

* * *

"The Flesh Raiders are still a threat, but without Bengel's leadership they'll be scattered and ill-equipped." Master Orgus said as the trio entered the Council chambers.

"This temple could have been devastated. The entire Order is in your debt." Master Bakarn said with a bow.

"Indeed. Without the aid of the CPUs and this Padawan, everything we'd built would have been lost. We narrowly escaped a tragedy mirroring the destruction of the temple on Coruscant." Master Satele agreed.

"The enemy found weaknesses in our defense and security. We have to guard against such things more closely." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Agreed. And now we have concerns beyond the Flesh Raiders. Recent developments in the Twi'lek settlement demand a response." Master Satele replied.

"Their Matriarch betrayed me to Bengel Morr, and almost had the three of you killed. But she surrendered herself to us for Judgement. Your doing, I understand. Good work." Master Orgus interjected.

"You three know the Twi'leks. How do you recommend we proceed?" Master Satele asked.

"By my understanding of the situation, their sudden aggression towards the Order and willingness to betray us was in no small part a consequence of our refusing to help them. That has to change." Andrew replied.

"What happened to Master Orgus is almost unforgivable. But if we do forgive - and work with them - it could only improve both our communities." Master Fane said.

"This young Jedi and these two CPUs captured a fallen member of our Order and saved this temple from destruction. I see no reason why Asmund should remain a Padawan." Master Orgus said, changing the subject to Asmund, using his name for the first time.

"Your bravery, heroism, and sacrifice show a great depth of character. You represent our best hopes for the future. You arrived on Tython a Padawan, but you leave a Knight of the Republic." Master Satele announced.

"I promise to uphold every standard of the Jedi, and the Galactic Republic." Asmund promised.

"T7 = requests permanent assignment to Jedi + CPUs. T7 + Jedi + CPUs = unstoppable." T7 requested.

"Teeseven here has been with us for some time. The four of us make a great team." Andrew concurred.

"Then I see no reason why you shouldn't stay together." Master Satele said. That was when they were interrupted by something on the holotable.

"We're getting a priority signal from Coruscant. It's Master Kiwiiks." Master Orgus announced as he turned on the holocomm, accepting Master Kiwiiks' call.

"Master Orgus. Everyone. I've discovered a situation requiring further assistance. Our suspicions about Coruscant were correct. The dark presence we have long sensed is strongest here." Master Kiwiiks explained.

"Now what could be darker than a fallen Jedi attacking us?" Andrew asked.

"That's what we need to find out. The security of the entire Republic is at stake." Master Kiwiiks replied.

"This situation calls for our very best. Master Orgus, you, your former pupil and the CPUs should join Master Kiwiiks on Coruscant." Master Satele exclaimed.

"Come to the Senate tower as soon as you can. Master Kiwiiks out."

"No rest for us, my friends. A passenger liner, the Esseles, is waiting in orbit to take the four of you to Coruscant." Master Orgus said.

"We'll leave immediately, Master." Asmund said.

"I need to wrap up some things before I go. Meet you on Coruscant." Master Orgus said.

"Farewell. The Force will be with you, always." Master Satele said, adjourning the meeting. The trio leaves with T7, and they take a shuttle to the orbital station. They were approached by another Jedi, Master Nimi.

"Master Orgus speaks highly of you and your CPU companions. He says you are the finest Padawan he has ever trained. The Force flows through you, aided by the mysterious power of the Shares. They give you strength. You have the potential to be a great champion of our Order. But first, you must learn to focus your ability. You must choose which path you will walk." he said.

"I'm not quite sure I follow, Master Nimi." Asmund questioned.

"The Jedi are protectors of the Republic. In this role, we must accept a harsh truth: to preserve peace, we must often be warriors. Some warriors - like your CPU companions - become scourges of evil, living weapons of the light. Others - much like the CPU's husband - become stalwart defenders, guardians who protect and shield others." Master Nimi explained. Asmund thought long and hard about his choices, leaning towards the path of the Jedi Guardian. From there, they went to the Star Dock and boarded the Esseles. The airlock closed, and with a shudder, the ship disconnected itself from the docking arm.

"What a pleasant ship. Cozy…" Andrew mumbled to himself. "Might as well get comfortable. No telling how long we'll be in transit. Might as well use this opportunity to go through the information Master Orgus gave me." he continued as he took out his N-Gear. He looked through all the information reading up on the basics of the recent history, from the Sith Empire's resurgence to the Treaty of Coruscant.

"Excuse me. Can I speak with you for a moment?" a female asked. Andrew looked up and saw a Twi'lek he'd never noticed before.

"Oh, no. By all means." Andrew beckoned as he put his N-Gear away.

"I don't mean to trouble you, CPU, but I'm curious if anyone from the ship's crew has come to speak with you and your companions yet." the Twi'lek replied. Andrew furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Why? Do you think something's amiss?" Andrew asked.

"I heard a rumor that there's an Imperial warship following us. I know, I know. The Treaty of Coruscant. But I don't trust the Empire to keep the peace." the Twi'lek said.

"Everyone has probably been on edge since then, and I understand your concern. However, these are only rumors, and rumors without hard evidence hold little weight. Perhaps there is little need for worry." Andrew countered, trying to calm the woman's nerves.

"I just wish I could get someone from the crew to answer my questions. The crew won't tell the passengers anything at all. It's not very reassuring." the female said somewhat irritably.

"Telling the passengers that Imperials are nearby would only cause a panic." Asmund interjected.

"I suppose… still, I think it's a little unsettling to think that there might be Imperials behind us." the Twi'lek countered.

"When you put it that way, even a lack of denial is cause for concern. I have a bad feeling about this." Andrew said, as he addressed everyone. That was when the klaxons started blaring, catching the passengers off guard.

"Warning! Warning! Incoming fire! All hands, brace for impact! Repeat, all hands-" a crewmember shouted on the intercom, only to be interrupted as the Esseles jolted suddenly. The ship rocked and groaned as it came under attack. Debris from exploding panels and doors flew everywhere, injuring some of the passengers with shrapnel. The rest were merely knocked to the ground, shaken but unharmed.

"Can you hear me? Are you alright?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Yeah, yeah we're okay." Andrew replied.

"T7 = run diagnostic. T7 = functioning nominally." T7 beeped as he ran a diagnostic on his systems.

"Why can't I get peace and quiet for more than five seconds?" Neptune whined.

"The Imperials seem to have forgotten about the treaty…" Asmund said, stunned by what just happened.

"I knew the treaty would break eventually, but I never thought I'd be here to see it." the Twi'lek said in shock and annoyance.

"We've gotta get to the bridge. The Captain's going to need all the help he can get." Andrew declared.

"Let's just hope it's not too late to help." Asmund agreed. The trio, with T7 in tow, ran to the bridge.

* * *

They ran mostly unopposed to the Bridge, to find the captain dead, and his First Officer standing over him.

"Come on, Tyrus! You can make it, sir! You can make it!" the First Officer cried in a vain hope the captain was alive.

"He's gone, sir! You're in charge now! What are our orders?" the navigator asked.

"Your orders? Our weapons are out, shields are out, comms are out! There's nothing we can do!" the First Officer shouted in a panic.

"Get a hold of yourself, sir, you're the only one keeping the men together." Andrew said as he approached.

"We've come to offer our services in defense of the ship." Asmund said in response.

"If you want to be useful, Jedi, then get out of here and stop interrupting us!" the First Officer shouted, lashing out at the three of them.

"Sir, we need all the help we can get. If we don't keep it together here, we're finished." the navigator interjected as he tried to reason with the new and rookie captain.

"Keep what together? The Imperials have us by the throat! We're as good as dead already!" the First Officer shouted back.

"And all I want is a nap…" Neptune said, both annoyed and exhausted.

"What's wrong with you? Are you going to let your ship fall to the Imperials so easily?" Andrew asked.

"That ship behind us is the biggest ship in the Imperial fleet! We didn't stand a chance!" the First Officer exclaimed.

"Teeseven, connect to the ship's mainframe and run a diagnostic. See what systems you can bring back online." Andrew instructed. With a few beeps, T7 did as instructed. He beeped a few minutes later after completing his task.

"T7 = finished diagnostic. T7 = advises priority to shields + comms over weapons for time being." he announced.

"You heard him. Transfer power to comms and shields and bring them back online." Andrew directed. The First Officer nodded, and the crew performed the task they were ordered to do. Soon, the shields and comms went back online.

"Sir! Incoming message! The Imperial ship is hailing us!" the communications officer announced.

"What? Oh, well put them on." the First Officer replied. On the holocomm, the image of a gruff, hardened officer appeared.

"Republic transport Esseles, this is Grand Moff Rycus Kilran. Your defenses are entirely disabled. Attempt no resistance." the man, Grand Moff Kilran, said with a smirk.

"We are well aware of our situation, Kilran. Why are you attacking a ship with innocent civilians?" Asmund asked.

"Your ship is transporting a known anti-Imperial terrorist and seditionist, the so-called "Ambassador" Vyn Asara. I've come to collect her." Kilran announced.

"Who? We didn't take on ANY passengers by that name! I've never even heard of this person!" the captain shouted in honesty.

"Interesting. Lying or incompetent? No matter. My agents aboard your ship have confirmed the ambassador is there." Kilran said with some form of satisfaction.

"Your "agents" are obviously misinformed. The First Officer just told you that there is no ambassador aboard." Andrew countered.

"You'll forgive me if I don't take his word for it, my friend. Imperial soldiers are preparing to board your ship through its primary airlock. My agents will ensure that you do not interfere. If you attempt to stop my men from arresting Ambassador Asara, I will have every living thing aboard the Esseles killed." Kilran said as he closed the channel. Andrew was obviously bothered by the threats of mass slaughter.

"Where's the primary airlock? We'll stop the Imperials as they come aboard." Asmund announced.

"Weren't you listening?! If we try to fight, they'll slaughter us! We have to comply!" the navigator shouted.

"It won't matter. Kilran has us, now. He'll kill us all, he's famous for it. The only one he wants alive is the ambassador. If he gets the ambassador while we're sitting in his sights, we're goners. Those soldiers have to be stopped before they can succeed." the First Officer countered.

"Glad to see we're all on the same page." Andrew said.

"Why does Kilgore have to be such a sadist?" Neptune, asked.

"Kilran, Neptune." Andrew corrected.

"He's no ordinary Grand Moff. Rycus Kilran is best known as the 'Butcher of Coruscant' for his role in sacking the Republic capital. He takes no prisoners and has no remorse for innocent deaths." the First Officer explained. "Listen. I'm sorry I lost it earlier. It means a lot to me to have you all helping us right now. Thank you." he continued.

"Helping others is both a duty and an honor." Asmund said.

"Maybe so, but we appreciate it all the same. I'll have our security team meet you at the primary airlock. They haven't seen much action, but Commander Narlock knows his stuff. Good luck, you three. We're all counting on you." the First Officer said, wishing everyone the best.

* * *

The Trio, along with T7, arrived at the primary airlock to see Commander Narlock addressing the men.

"This is it, gentlemen. This is what you've trained for. The Imperials are coming, and we're not going to let them past, are we?" he asked.

"Sir, no, sir!" the guards replied in unison.

"We aren't fighting alone. Three experienced volunteers, including a Jedi, are going to help us! The Imps won't stand a chance! One of the volunteers will address you now." Commander Narlock continued.

"Alright, gentlemen. I know many of you are rookies who have never experienced open conflict. We're up against soldiers and engineers under the command of Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, the infamous 'Butcher of Coruscant.' I cannot lie, some of you may not survive. Our enemy will be well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. But we do have one key ally on our hands; the Force. As long as you stick together, remember your training and trust in the Force, we can - and will - achieve victory against impossible odds. You with me?" Andrew monologued, raising the morale of the men.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the guards replied, once again in unison.

"Good. Now, down to business. The enemy will cut through any second now, blasters at the ready. We need to take up defensive positions and drive them back." Andrew said. With a salute, the men quickly took position and awaited the coming battle.

"From a Jedi-like mind at one moment to a military commander the next. I'm impressed." Asmund mumbled.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Neptune said childishly with a roll of her eyes. They turned around at the sound of plasma torches cutting through the interior blast door of the primary airlock. Moments later, a chunk of the interior blast door fell down in a blast of thermite, with Imperial soldiers in black and crimson running in by the hundreds, only to be cut down by blaster fire from the troops with the CPUs in support. Lieutenant Isric of the Imperial Military came next, before Andrew and Neptune swooped in and took him head on while Asmund stood behind and empowered the security guards with the Force. The high ranking Imperial was ill prepared, and was cut down shortly after with a combined strike. It was then that the first wave began a hasty retreat. The Esseles Security Guards cheered at their apparent victory.

"Hah! Victory! We did it, men, we've done it! The ship is saved!" Commander Narlock exclaimed, overjoyed.

"I'm sorry, Commander, but that… that isn't the case." the Twi'lek from before corrected grimly.

"That Imperial said you're the one they were sent to capture." Asmund said towards the Twi'lek.

"Wait- you're Ambassador Asara?" Andrew asked, confused and annoyed.

"Listen, that's not important right now! We have a serious problem! First Officer Hakon walked us right into a trap. The attack on the primary airlock was a ruse. After Haken sent you here, Imperial commandos snuck aboard. They were led by a Mandalorian mercenary called 'Ironfist'." Ambassador Asara explained. Neptune slightly shivered at hearing the word 'mercenary', again remembering the war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate. Oddly enough, the word 'Mandalorian' was hair-raising for Andrew.

"What do you mean, 'Mandalorian mercenary?' What's going on?" Asmund asked.

"The Mandalorians, aside from Clan Ordo, work for the Empire. They're some of the best warriors in the galaxy, and Ironfist is the most famous." Ambassador Asara explained.

"Alright. Just how bad is the situation?" Andrew asked.

"Ironfist and his Imperial commandos stormed the bridge, and now the entire area is locked down tight." Ambassador Asara said.

"Since this is Kilran we're dealing with, Ironfist could drive the Esseles straight into the heart of the Republic capital. It would be a catastrophe. We have to get back to the bridge and stop them from gaining control of the ship!" Asmund said.

"That's why I rushed to find you. Something has to be done." Ambassador Asara concurred.

"Look, what is this all about? Why are the Imperials so desperate to capture you?" Commander Narlock asked.

"Because of my work. I'm a Republic ambassador. I travel to Imperial-controlled planets and convince their governments to come over to our side." Ambassador Asara explained.

"Confronting the Empire for the sake of diplomacy must take a lot of courage." Asmund mused.

"I'm no hero. I just show them an alternative to Imperial control." Ambassador Asara said humbly.

"Guys, the longer we stand here, the slimmer our chances get. We need to retake the bridge as quickly as possible." Andrew reminded.

"I already told you. Ironfist has the bridge locked down. There's no way in or out." Asara said.

"Thankfully, Teeseven here is all around gearhead, no pun intended. He helped get the ship's Shields and Comms back online, so I'd say he has a good chance of overriding the lockdown." Andrew said.

"T7 = knows ship well + can slice systems quickly." T7 said, confirming Andrew's comment.

"Even Teeseven has the confidence. He's quite resourceful." Asmund said.

"Alright." Andrew said, turning to the security guards. "Men, once Teeseven overrides the lockdown, we'll storm the bridge and take back control. Use what cover you can, and do your absolute best to keep the enemy under wraps. Under no circumstances are you to engage Ironfist directly. We'll handle him." he continued, explaining his battle plan.

"Understood, sir!" one of the security guards replied.

* * *

Back at the bridge, the men were assembled and ready to begin the attack to reclaim the ship.

"You boys ready?" Commander Narlock asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the guards replied confidently.

"Alright, Teeseven, do your stuff." Andrew instructed. T7 rolled up to the security console outside the bridge and began slicing it. The Imperials changed the override codes, but T7 was able to figure it out rather quickly, and soon the ray shields keeping the bridge locked down fell. The men stormed the bridge and quickly overpowered the Imperial commandos. That left Ironfist, and Andrew, Neptune and Asmund approached him. He clapped, as though to congratulate the three of them.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you'd finally show up." Ironfist said.

"So you're Ironfist… Heh, you're more bark than bite." Neptune said confidently, almost taunting the Mandalorian. This garnered a chuckle from a few of the men, and even the First Officer.

"Childish and overconfident. People like you are suicidal." Ironfist countered.

"Oh, you'll find she's full of surprises." Asmund said.

"You're outnumbered, Ironfist. Surrender." Andrew said. The Mandalorian simply laughed, drawing a vibroblade. Andrew, Neptune and Asmund each drew their weapons in response, and ran in. Ironfist was quick, blocking a majority of their attacks. Asmund used the Force to push him off balance, followed by Neptune's use of Cross Combination. The fight continued for several minutes, before Andrew swapped his sword for his rarely used blaster, ending the battle by pointing the blaster at his face.

"Go ahead, then. Kill me." Ironfist snarled.

"You were a dangerous and worthy opponent, Ironfist." Andrew said.

"Maybe I misjudged the three of you. I took you for scum not even worth my time, but I haven't had a battle like that in a long time." Ironfist said.

"I didn't know you had a blaster." Asmund said, surprised.

"It was a gift from three years ago." Andrew replied. "Now, then. I know how you mercenaries work. I know what makes you tick. You sell your loyalty to the highest bidder. Perhaps the Republic could use someone like you." he said, turning his attention back to Ironfist.

"What do you propose?" Ironfist asked.

"Whatever the Grand Moff is paying you, the Republic can triple, and even quadruple." Andrew said. Ironfist thought about it, before nodding.

"Considering the Grand Moff hasn't been paying me what he promised as of late, I suppose it's a good trade. I'll follow your orders until we reach Coruscant." Ironfist said as he stood up, allowing Andrew to stand down. Asmund, Commander Narlock and First Officer Hakon were equally surprised to see Ironfist switch sides so readily.

"Well, that is a pleasant surprise, I suppose." the First Officer said.

"We can't go anywhere with that tractor beam in operation. Eventually the Grand Moff will destroy this ship with us all on board." Ambassador Asara said. Ironfist thought long and hard, before a smirk grew across his face.

"My shuttle is in the Starboard Hangar Bay. How do you boys feel about a little boarding action?" he asked.

"Alright! Time to take the fight to the Empire!" one of the guards cheered.

"So we sneak aboard the Grand Moff's ship via your shuttle, disable the tractor beam, and come back so that we can all escape. It's bold, but I like it." Commander Narlock said, agreeing with the plan.

"Alright. I'll agree to the plan." Ambassador Asara said. They all made their way to the Starboard Hangar.

* * *

Once in the shuttle, Ironfist took direct command and flew towards the Emperor's Glory, docking in its starboard hangar.

"You've got Ambassador Asara?" Kilran asked his former ally, unaware that the Mandalorian changed sides.

"I sure do." Ironfist replied.

"Good. I'm sending a squad to take her into custody." Kilran replied, before cutting the transmission. That was when the Imperial troops arrived at the boarding ramp.

"Imperial Army! Open up!" the Imperial soldier declared. The boarding ramp lowered, revealing everyone pointing their guns out towards them.

"Didn't say 'please'." Andrew replied before he fired his blaster at the soldier up front. The Esseles Security guards followed suit, and the Imperial squad sent to detain Ambassador Asara was annihilated. The guards fanned out and secured the hangar.

"Didn't think it would go that well." Asmund said.

"Me neither." Commander Narlock said in agreement.

"Let's go." Andrew said as he swapped his blaster for the sword he's used many times before. They ran down the hallway and towards one of the security rooms, where they had to slice the terminal to get to the tractor beam, cutting down Imperials in their path. Ironfist proved a valuable asset, as he personally slew several Imperial soldiers. With the room clear, T7 sliced the security console and not only unlocked the door but also sabotaged the power systems for the node of the ship they were in. That was when Kilran appeared on the holocommunicator.

"Well… I'd seen some incredible things in my time, but you just topped the list. You know, if I'd known that Ironfist was beginning to question my authority, I'd have killed him off years ago." he said.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Kilran. You haven't been paying me what you promised, lately, so it was past time I jumped ship." Ironfist hissed.

"Now, now, let's not be so hasty here." Kilran said, before addressing the trio. "I'm sorry I couldn't greet you in person. If only you'd let me know you were stopping by." he continued, trying to taunt them.

"Your taunts are useless, Grand Moff. This won't end until the Esseles is free." Asmund said.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can release the ship willingly and let us leave, or we can do it ourselves - by force if we have to." Andrew said.

"You sadden me. I can only be cordial through so much. My men will be along shortly to escort you to the accommodations I've arranged." Kilran said snidely.

"Guess that means we're doing it ourselves. By force, even." Ironfist said.

"Your men can't stop us, Kilran. Stop this charade while you're still afloat." Asmund said.

"You greatly overestimate your chances. Ironfist wasn't the only weapon in my arsenal, nor the deadliest." Kilran said.

"Overestimate this." Ironfist said, just before shooting out the holocomm. "You've no idea how long I've waited to do that." he said, putting his weapon away.

"If you weren't the deadliest asset in his arsenal, it's likely he's got experimental weapons at his disposal, including assault droids." Asmund theorized.

"That makes our job that much tougher. But we can't stop now." Andrew said, before they ran off to the Tractor Beam. Once more, they had to fight their way there. When they arrived, the only thing standing in their way was a large autonomous siege platform, the ISS-7 Battledroid. Andrew and Neptune quickly struck, taking out the arms that housed its weapons, before cutting off the head of the droid where the processor was located. The droid fell to the ground with a loud clang, sparks flying out of it. With no way to slice the Tractor Beam controls, Andrew drew his sword across the terminal, destroying it and therefore permanently shutting down the tractor beam.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Kilran said. "I hope you realize that this is getting out of hand, however. You're leaving me with precious few options." he continued, still trying to taunt the group.

"Let's get back to the hangar." Andrew said. With that, they were off.

* * *

They returned to the hangar on the Emperor's Glory to find it locked down. Ironfist used his override codes and brought the ray shields down. Unfortunately, Imperial reinforcements sent to intercept them were already at the hangar and entering right then and there, and they were led by a Sith. They were in the process of slaughtering the men.

"Stop!" Andrew said as they ran in to halt the Sith's advance. The Imperial reinforcements stopped their slaughter, leaving a handful of men, along with Commander Narlock and Ambassador Asara, alive.

"Greetings… At last. A real, live Jedi. And his CPU companions. How I've looked forward to this. A true Sith cannot go a long way without a true challenge." the Sith, Vokk, said as they approached.

"How do you know Neptune and I are CPUs?" Andrew questioned.

"Denzion told us much of what the Lady of Nightmares told him. Said that you two are incredibly dangerous opponents who are near impossible to kill by normal means. To destroy a dangerous foe. That is the way of a True Sith." Vokk said.

"Denzion? Lady of Nightmares?" Asmund asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Denzion is the apprentice of Darth Malgus himself. During the Sacking of Coruscant, he personally slew twenty seven Jedi Knights at the Temple. Many believe him capable of succeeding Malgus for the title of Sith Lord. And rightfully so, because the Lady of Nightmares, a CPU whom your companions consider rogue, has hired him as her agent in this galaxy." Vokk explained.

"Wait, the Lady of Nightmares is a CPU?" Asmund asked, looking to Neptune and Andrew with concern and confusion.

"A rogue CPU by the name of Kurome Ankokuboshi. It is currently believed that she was responsible for what happened in Gamindustri, though to what purpose remains unknown, and she has actively been trying to halt our progress anonymously since our journey in the previous dimension." Andrew responded.

"Quite so. She intends to meet you CPUs." Vokk said, confirming everything including their suspicions about her role in the attack on the fallen CPUs and Candidates back in Gamindustri.

"Enough, Vokk. This has gone on long enough." Ironfist declared.

"Indeed it has, traitor. And now, Jedi, we shall fight." Vokk said, igniting a pair of lightsabers, glowing a glaring red against the otherwise dark backdrop of the Imperial warship.

"Two?!" Andrew asked in shock. He looked to Neptune, before they quickly entered HDD.

"Well… This is unexpected." Vokk said as he smirked. Andrew, Asmund, Ironfist and Neptune each got ready, before charging in. Andrew parried and countered the Sith's first blow, before rather unsuccessfully trying to chain his attacks. Neptune flew in and used Neptune Break on him, while Asmund used the Force to keep him off balance. Vokk, despite his confidence and selfish pride, was not prepared for the fury of their combined attacks. It finally dawned on him that he was outmatched when T7 gave him a good jolt of high voltage, high current electricity, opening him up for the final blow from Asmund, who finally cut him down, his lightsabers clattering against the metal flooring.

"Well, that's that." Andrew said, before he and Neptune left HDD.

"Jedi. CPUs. Is the mission complete?" Commander Narlock asked.

"Indeed it is, Commander." Andrew replied. That's when the voice of Grand Moff Kilran echoed throughout the hangar.

"I'm charging up our main turbo lasers' batteries. In a few moments, your pathetic ship and all your pathetic friends will be nothing but floating debris." he said.

"That doesn't sound good." Neptune said

"Everyone! Get back on the shuttle! Move!" Andrew shouted. Everyone ran to the shuttle and Ironfist got it started back up, before they flew back to the Esseles. They docked and quickly ran to the bridge, the crew keeping the shields up as much as possible.

"First Officer Haken, the enemy is powering up their primary weapons. Get us out of here, now." Andrew said.

"All power to engines, divert all shields to the rear. Navigator, punch the hyperspace coordinates in for Coruscant." Haken shouted. The ship groaned as it rapidly accelerated past the maximum operation speed, engines pushing their limits. They were behind the Imperial warship by kilometers within seconds, but even as the distance grew, the Emperor's Glory was in hot pursuit.

"They're in pursuit, sir." one of the officers reported.

"I see. They won't let us get away that easy. Without their tractor beam, they can't do much. Hold her steady, and try to keep their fire firmly on our rear while it's still protected." Andrew said. The ship shuddered against the various impacts of turbo laser fire as they continued to claw their way towards freedom. Minutes ticked by like hours, even days.

"Coordinates punched in sir." the Navigator reported.

"Punch it!" Haken ordered, and soon, they entered Hyperspace. Finally in the safety of Hyperspace, they were able to rest easy. "I can't thank you enough. The way you took command against impossible odds, changed Ironfist's allegiance and led us to freedom… It is no lie when I say the Republic Transport Esseles and its crew are in your debt. Thank you." he said.

"No thanks are necessary, First Officer Haken. We'd have done this regardless of the circumstances against us." Andrew replied.

"And here I am, seeing the skill and talent of a Jedi Master in my companion here." Asmund said with a chuckle.

"He's a pretty special guy." Neptune said.

"Even so, you did more than we could have asked. It was a valiant thing to do." Haken replied. He turned to Ironfist. "Now, then. As promised, I shall wire your payment to you immediately. When we get to Coruscant, you should seek out General Garza of Republic Special Forces. She'll want to recruit you into Havoc Squad for your skills." he said.

"I'll see to it." Ironfist said. "And thank you, CPUs. You and the Jedi have given me a new lease on life." he said.

"We should return to the passenger section of the ship. We'll leave Hyperspace above Coruscant soon." Ambassador Asara said.

"Agreed. Neptune looks exhausted." Andrew said.

* * *

"They've escaped? You're slipping, Grand Moff." Denzion asked over the holocomm.

"I know. I'm well aware of this sudden and unexpected failure. It was as the Lady of Nightmares said, though. The CPUs were indeed dangerous opponents, and very resourceful. They got Ironfist to change his allegiance and killed Vokk." Kilran replied.

"Hmm… Perhaps Vokk was too hasty in attacking them alone. His death is the consequence for his failure." Denzion muttered.

"Regardless, I will catch them again somehow, and I will have revenge for this. I just don't know how I'm going to go about doing it." Kilran said. That was when Denzion began to choke him through the Force.

"Careful not to choke on your aspirations, Grand Moff Kilran. That overconfidence will be your downfall." he said, before releasing the Grand Moff. "You and the CPUs will cross paths again soon. As the Jedi say, everything demands patience." he continued.

"You're right, milord. Kilran out." Kilran said, cutting the transmission. A smirk grew across Denzion's face.

"Just as Kurome has said… Perhaps there's more to her claims than first thought. The Emperor will no doubt reward her for the information she has given." he said.

* * *

Almost an hour after the battle, the Esseles dropped out of Hyperspace above Coruscant, and began to make its approach to the Star Dock.

"Attention passengers, we're arriving at Coruscant. Please be ready to disembark once the airlock has connected." Haken announced over the PA. The ship jolted ever so slightly as the docking clamps engaged, and the docking arm pressurized. The airlock opened, and everyone disembarked. They took the elevator down to the Spaceport, and left. Asmund, Neptune and Andrew turned to Ironfist and Ambassador Asara.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Good luck, you two." Asmund said.

"Good luck to you too, Jedi. And as those of your order says, May the Force be with you." Ambassador Asara says in farewell. With that done, they left.

"Warning. Coruscant = big city world = easy to get lost in." T7 warned.

"Are you speaking from personal experience?" Asmund asked.

"T7 = never lost. T7 = show Jedi + CPUs the way. T7 + Jedi + CPUs late. Important meeting = Senate Tower." T7 replied.

"We'll be sure not to fall behind, buddy." Andrew said half jokingly, telling the droid to take the lead. They were stopped by someone on the way out of the Coruscant Spaceport, however.

"Ah, you're here. It's a great pleasure to meet three of the Republic's finest." the man began. "You've earned quite a reputation on Tython. Personally ending a threat to the Jedi Temple… Inspiring." he continued.

"Any Jedi could have done it. We were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time." Asmund said humbly.

"Isn't that how heroes are made?" the man asked.

"Uhh… who is this?" Neptune asked.

"My apologies. I'm Anitol Rosspar. I represent Vanara Kayl, Senator of Coruscant. She not only speaks for our capital world in the Galactic Senate, but oversees this planet's government." the man, Anitol, finally said as he introduced himself. "Senator Kayl leads the effort to rebuild what was destroyed during the Sith Empire's invasion. Healing those old wounds has been slow and painful." he continued.

"The war's been over a long time. Hard to believe we're still rebuilding." Asmund said.

"Some wounds run deeper than others…" Anitol said. "This world runs many crises: a shattered infrastructure, booming refugee population… whole sectors, descending into anarchy. All these hinder the rebuilding." he continued, explaining the situation.

"Sounds rough." Andrew said.

"Senator Kayl believes the three of you are especially qualified to deal with a dangerous and urgent threat. She'd appreciate the favor of a meeting. Immediately." Anitol explained.

"We're short on time, and we still have to meet up with Master Kiwiiks and Master Orgus. Is this wise?" Andrew asked.

"There's no time for standard diplomatic channels. Senator Kayl will explain everything." Anitol said.

"Guess we have no choice, then." Asmund said.

"Man, this is such a drag." Neptune said, noting the mounting delays keeping them from their task.

"Senator Kayl is the greatest leader we've had in decades. She'll not only rebuild this world, but the rest of the Republic with it. Speak to Minister Imogh at the Senate Tower. Tell him you're expected. Good luck, and welcome to Coruscant." Anitol said.

* * *

Some time passed as they walked to the Senate Tower, before they entered and found Minister Imogh.

"Minister Imogh, right? We were told Senator Kayl was expecting us." Asmund said.

"Ah, at last! One moment, please…" Imogh said as he paged the senator. "Senator? Your special appointment has arrived." he said into the pager. A few moments passed before Senator Kayl finally arrived.

"Thank you for coming on short notice. I'm Senator Vanara Kayl. Forgive my abruptness, but time is a luxury I do not possess." she began.

"A pleasure to meet you, Senator Kayl. I'm Andrew Hawker, Paladin-Knight of Planeptune. This is my wife, Neptune, and Jedi Knight Asmund." Andrew said, introducing everyone.

"The pleasure is all mine. Now, as you may have heard, Coruscant is overwhelmed with refugees fleeing Imperial tyranny. Many of them have been here since the war. The refugees took over the old Galactic Market sector, huddling in shops and warehouses that were abandoned during the Sacking of Coruscant. They refuse to leave." Senator Kayl said.

"Hasn't anything been done to help these refugees? Establishing temporary refugee camps in that area and handing out supplies while more permanent shelters are being built seems like a good place to start." Andrew suggested.

"Believe me, we'd have done so long ago… But with efforts to rebuild still ongoing, our resources are stretched thin. We've offered to resettle them offworld, but they're demanding to remain here. The situation is continuing to deteriorate by the minute, and as so often happens when fear and poverty dominate, a criminal element has risen to take advantage of the situation. The Migrant Merchants Guild began as a political advocacy group for refugees, but over the years, they transformed into a ruthless and murderous criminal syndicate." Senator Kayl countered. Neptune wanted to step away from the conversation, but chose to do her best to remain calm.

"As if these people didn't have enough problems, now they're being controlled by gangsters." Asmund said.

"These criminals exploit the very people their guild allegedly protects. They rule through intimidation and extortion. They've grown increasingly hostile and violent. Their criminal enforcers have acquired military-grade weaponry." Senator Kayl said.

"Any idea on who their supplier is?" Andrew asked.

"Coruscant Security had been looking into that, until earlier today, when the Migrant Merchants Guild's thugs took to the streets. They attacked our security personnel on sight, set fires, began riots. We're facing an armed insurrection." Senator Kayl replied.

"Have these gangsters made any demands?" Asmund asked.

"They only seem intent on destruction." Senator Kayl said.

"But why attack from the old Galactic Market?" Andrew asked.

"For generations, the old Galactic Market was Coruscant's central trade hub. It's importance isn't merely economic. It's a symbol of the Republic's freedom." Senator Kayl replied.

"Alright, that explains a lot. Have we heard anything from Coruscant Security since the attacks began?" Andrew asked.

"Afraid not. The comm signals are jammed, and we lost contact with the security forces. I need your help in ending this crisis. These criminals must not win." Senator Kayl said.

"So much for meeting with Master Orgus and Master Kiwiiks…" Neptune mumbled.

"I'll focus on saving the people caught in the crossfire. Punishing criminals isn't a Jedi's duty." Asmund said.

"I suspect they'll punish themselves by attacking you. Do whatever you must to save innocent lives from that criminal filth. Find my security chief, Captain Winborn. He'll help. Good luck." Senator Kayl said, before taking her leave.

* * *

After taking a speeder, they met with Captain Winborn in the old Galactic Market as instructed, and Andrew could already see it was a massacre down there. A security officer ran up and gave out the latest report.

"Cut power to the whole blasted planet if you have to! We can't let those crazies take over the network!" Captain Winborn shouted.

"Captain Winborn. Senator Kayl sent us down here to help. What's the situation?" Andrew asked.

"We're getting cut to pieces down here. We're not trained to fight an army of killers. These gangsters are smart and organized. Clearly trained offworld. They'll kill thousands, maybe even destroy the Senate Tower." Captain Winborn said.

"Order your men to pull back the wounded. We'll handle the criminals." Asmund said.

"It's not that simple. They came here with a plan. The gangsters brought slicers to access every network node in the sector. They're trying to take over the automated speeder flight paths. They'll cause thousands of midair collisions. It'll rain debris on the Senate Tower like a meteor storm. No telling how many will die." Captain Winborn announced.

"These criminals have gone too far. I'm taking them down." Asmund declared.

"Best news I've heard all day, Master Jedi. The Gangsters have armed patrols guarding the network access points. We need to push them back and manually lock down the terminals. Get enough terminals and we might just pull this off. My men will back you up. Good luck in there." Captain Winborn said with a salute.

"T7 = will access + lock down Network Terminals. Jedi + CPUs = provide cover." T7 suggested.

"No time to lose. Let's go." Andrew said, gesturing for Asmund to take the lead. They fought their way to each Network Terminal and defended them as T7 sliced and locked down the nodes, preventing the ravenous Migrant Merchants Guild from disrupting the traffic patterns. As T7 did his job, he found and downloaded an encrypted message of some kind. With the nodes locked down, they returned to Captain Winborn.

"My men can't believe you took on all those gangsters and lived. You're blasted heroes, you know that?" he said. "With the Network Terminals down, the speeder traffic is secure. Now all that's left is pushing the out those gangsters for good." he continued.

"Now hold up. Before we go anywhere, Teeseven found some kind of encrypted message over the network, possibly between the Guild and their arms supplier. Looks like a recording." Andrew said.

"I'd like to see that." Captain Winborn said.

"Alright, Teeseven, play the message." Asmund said. T7 did as instructed, playing back the recording.

"You gave us the arms and accepted our friendship, Senator Kayl, and our credits. All we want are the housing projects you promised our people. Now." the leader of the Migrant Merchants Guild, Prakkath, said.

"Your people will have to wait their turn like everyone else. I owe you nothing. If you continue pushing me, I will destroy you all." Senator Kayl hissed.

"Freaking bureaucrats… I can't believe Senator Kayl would deal with gangsters." Andrew swore.

"Could the message be forged?" Asmund asked.

"The call was placed directly to her office. Timestamp is only twenty minutes old" Captain Winborn replied.

"That would mean the call happened just after we left the Senate Tower…" Andrew assumed.

"Your extortion attempt has failed. My people are pushing back your little army as we speak. It's over." Senator Kayl declared.

"Nobody breaks a deal with us, Senator. We'll have what we want one way or another." Prakkath snarled, and the call ended.

"This is way beyond my pay grade. I'm not destroying the reputation of Coruscant's most popular politician. Take the recording, I don't want it." Captain Winborn said.

"Don't worry. We and the Senator are going to have a nice long talk about this. We'll make sure justice is served." Andrew said.

"She'll have a good explanation. She has to." Captain Winborn countered.

"A good explanation does not always absolve someone the guilt of association that she has." Andrew countered back.

"Senator Kayl has done great things for Coruscant. She's a good woman. Give her a chance. My men and I will stay down here. You should go back to the Senate Tower." Captain Winborn said.

* * *

Back at the Senate Tower, they walked up to Imogh.

"How lovely to see you again. Any friend of Senator Kayl's is a friend of mine." he said, before stepping aside as the senator herself arrived.

"That will be all, Minister. Dismissed." she said. Imogh left to return to his duties, leaving Senator Kayl to talk to the trio. "Captain Winborn contacted me. You've thwarted an attack that would have killed thousands. You have my gratitude. Unfortunately, you also have a holorecording I'd like destroyed. Its contents will only cause harm." she said.

"Harm to whom? The people of Coruscant? Or your own reputation?" Neptune asked in a harsh tone.

"You've associated with the very gangsters you told us to destroy. Do you really expect to get away with it?" Asmund asked.

"There's so much you don't understand about the situation. The Jedi Order left us to rebuild Coruscant alone. My opponent in the election was a vile man; lazy, stupid and corrupt. He wasn't interested in building, only taking. I HAD to win! But I didn't possess the wealth like he did. When those gangsters approached me, I accepted their "donation" and I'd gladly do it again." Senator Kayl exclaimed.

"Do you even realize how arrogant you sound? Everything that's happened, and you still won't admit to being wrong. Maybe you're just as corrupt as you make your opponent out to be." Andrew said.

"I'm NOT wrong! If you'd witnessed the suffering on this world, the poverty and despair, you'd know that. I stole from those criminals to rebuild Coruscant. Set things right. I'll bring the Migrant Merchants Guild to justice." Senator Kayl announced.

"You do not understand where I'm coming from. A crime is only good if it benefits the law in general, or saves innocent lives, so long as the criminal accepts the consequences of their actions. You're only benefiting yourself. Look deep at your actions, and how they affect you. Would you rather accept the consequences of your actions and tell them yourself, or risk someone else finding out about this and create an even worse scandal that could have you removed from office?" Andrew asked.

"My companion is right. If you really love the people of Coruscant, you'll admit what you've done. Let them decide whether or not to forgive you." Asmund said, stepping in.

"You people think I'm dishonest? I'm just a realist. But there's no point in arguing with you. I won't force you to go public. I'll call an emergency meeting in the Senate. Tell them the truth. Let them decide." Senator Kayl said.

"Coruscant will be rebuilt, with or without you. We promise to help finish what you started." Andrew said.

"Perhaps you should run for office." Senator Kayl said as Imogh approached. "I'll see to it you're properly recognized for your heroism in the old Galactic Market. Farewell." she said, before taking her leave.

"We're late enough as it is. Let's go." Andrew said, and the trio was off to meet up with the Jedi Masters.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-This chapter took longer than the every three days I've been doing in the past. Regardless, it turned out the way I'd hoped.

-Denzion the Merciless makes his first appearance in the overall story. Vokks words act as subtle foreshadowing into the chaotic Student and Master relationship that is the Sith Hierarchy.

-Neptune speaks more, and begins to remember more memories she'd like to leave buried from the events of The Neptunia Chronicles. The political and military soup that is life in the Galaxy will no doubt affect her, but she does have the aid of the Jedi Council.

-Unlike in the original game, Ironfist is spared.

-Like before, plenty of movie and video game references. Try to spot them all.

That's about it. Keep on Nepping! Cya!


	8. Stolen Secrets

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 8 - Stolen Secrets

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up." Master Kiwiiks said as the trio arrived.

"You'd think the newest Knight of our Order and two CPUs would be more punctual…" Master Orgus said with mild disappointment.

"The Esseles was attacked by an Imperial warship commanded by Grand Moff Kilran while we were in transit, but we held them off." Asmund said, telling her what took so long.

"It wouldn't be the first time. The Empire has routinely attempted to goad the Republic into breaking the treaty through minor skirmishes." Master Kiwiiks responded.

"There was also a minor roadblock with Senator Kayl and a ravenous Migrant Merchants Guild, but we straightened that out as well." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Hmm… two events that unfortunately happened at the worst possible time for you, Asmund. Still, it's good to see things work out in the end." Master Orgus said after some thought.

"And here, I thought things would slow down a bit." Neptune said tiredly.

"Anyways, delays aside, we've arrived. What's happening?" Asmund asked.

"You remember Master Kiwiiks and Padawan Kira. This is General Var Suthra and Doctor Eli Tarnis." Master Orgus introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." Andrew said.

"The pleasure's all mine." Doctor Tarnis replied.

"We're discussing why the Republic secretly built a planetary-scale weapon without consulting the Jedi." Master Orgus said.

"My work hardly qualifies as a weapon. It's the most humane military technology we've invented." Doctor Tarnis countered.

"I want to hear about this in greater detail before I draw that sort of conclusion." Andrew said.

"The item in question is a system codenamed "Planet Prison." With a single activation, the Planet Prison supercharges a planet's ionosphere, turning it into an enormous ion cannon. Any starship entering or leaving the planet will be instantly disabled. Perfect enemy containment, without casualties." Doctor Tarnis explained.

"Two things echo in my mind. Firstly, this theoretical operation doesn't take into account starships disabled in the affected planet's gravity well. Without any means to keep a starship aloft, it'll deorbit within hours with the potential for a great catastrophe, especially if a sizeable starship falls on and impacts an area with a large population. Secondly, if such a system were to fall into the wrong hands, it could be used to trap the majority of the Republic Navy or unarmed civilian ships above whatever planet they're at, leading a mix of my first point and the withering firepower of whichever faction's navy is using it. I'd say that counts as a weapon in my books." Andrew countered.

"Which is why we're here discussing this in the first place. Doctor Tarnis here allowed the Planet Prison's design files to fall into the hands of common criminals." Master Kiwiiks said.

"And I thought gangsters trying to hijack the automated speeder flight trajectories on Coruscant to create mass mid-air collisions was bad…" Asmund grumbled.

"I doubt the thieves even know what they have. Besides, the data is encrypted." Doctor Tarnis said.

"Good, good. Give these criminals a good hacker and a couple days, and they'll crack that data open in no time. That sounds safe to me, and with Black Market operations all over Coruscant in the wake of the previous war, there's no doubt that the data will find its way to the Republic's enemies." Andrew said sarcastically.

"Even the CPUs understand the consequences of this. We have to get that data back somehow." Kira said.

"Our people are pursuing every possible lead." Var Suthra said.

"With all due respect, old friend, don't you think it's time that the Jedi to get involved?" Master Orgus asked. He then turned to the trio. "Master Kiwiiks and I need to talk to the Supreme Chancellor. I need the three of you here finding those design files." he said.

"We won't let you down." Asmund said.

"Good. You stay as well, Kira. Your security expertise may come in handy." Master Kiwiiks said. That's when an agent with Republic SIS ran in.

"General. We have a lead on the thieves." the agent declared with a brisk salute.

"This is Agent Galen with the Strategic Information Service. Agent, these young Jedi and their CPU friends will assist you." Var Suthra introduced, before he, Master Kiwiiks and Master Orgus left to meet with the Supreme Chancellor.

"Tell us what you've got, Agent Galen." Andrew said.

"Thirty-two hours ago, thieves raided a military storehouse. They stole weapons, supplies and data files for the Planet Prison project. The thieves' leader slipped up; showed his face to a security camera. We identified him from our criminal database." Agent Galen informed as he pulled up a holocomm, pulling up the thieves' leader. "Vistis, Rodian Smuggler, staying with the so-called Migrant Merchants Guild. Nasty bunch of criminals. Senator Kayl came forward a few minutes ago and admitted to selling military-grade weapons to them to fund her campaign. She was removed from office and arrested, leaving her Minister to take the role of Senator of Coruscant." he continued.

"Her admitting to selling those weapons was our doing, Agent, when we found evidence of her making these dealings. Anyways, continue." Asmund admitted.

"I see… Anyways, the arms deals between the Migrant Merchants Guild and Vanara Kayl allowed them to overpower the guards at the storehouse and steal the items in question to fuel future criminal operations." Agent Galen said.

"Why would alien gangsters rob a military storehouse?" Doctor Tarnis asked.

"They must know what you're working on." Asmund suggested.

"Impossible. It must be a coincidence." Doctor Tarnis countered.

"The odds of such a coincidence are really rare. I think someone leaked the details of the project to them directly." Andrew suggested.

"It's a huge possibility." Agent Galen concurred."The 'guild' is a violent, well-armed cartel. Invading their headquarters is something only a Jedi could pull off." he continued.

"Oh dear… I really must go sit down… Excuse me…" Doctor Tarnis said. Andrew noted that he was feigning his momentary weakness.

"Agent. Let's use your fancy security network to distract those gangsters. Give my friends and their thief some quality time." Kira suggested.

"When you find Vistis, contact me. Those data files are top priority, but try to recover anything else that was taken from us. Good luck." Agent Galen said. As the trio left, Andrew reminded himself to talk to Asmund when they were out of earshot. They had the opportunity to do so while on the speeder towards the Migrant Merchants Guild's headquarters.

"Something's completely off about this whole thing. Our friend, Doctor Tarnis, seems to be suspect." Andrew said.

"How do we know he isn't what he seems to be? It's a little arrogant to accuse him of anything without evidence." Asmund said.

"My husband's intuition never fails him, I'm afraid. He's very rarely wrong about such things." Neptune said.

"I'm not accusing him of anything quite yet, but I'd like to note that when he claimed he had to sit down, I watched him particularly closely and found that he was actually feigning that momentary weakness he had. It wouldn't surprise me if he left to secretly warn our target that we were coming." Andrew explained.

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Doctor Tarnis did seem particularly suspicious, considering he tried to pass off something big as mere coincidence… I suppose we should watch him more closely." Asmund said.

"Agreed." Andrew replied. They arrived at the headquarters of the Migrant Merchants Guild to find it relatively empty, save for a few guards and Vistis' thieves that they quickly dispatched. Having tagged and recovered stolen equipment, they then focused on finding their target. Following his instincts, Asmund led the trio to a room, where they found Vistis.

"A Jedi… That's all I need. Nothing personal, but I have to kill you." Vistis declared as he took out a pair of blasters. A set of four blaster turrets rose from the ground as well, boxing them in. Asmund activated his lightsaber and ran in, destroying the Rodian's blasters while Andrew and Neptune dealt with the turrets. "Woah woah! I give up! I only work for the guild part-time, I'm not dying for them! You looking for something special, Jedi? Take anything you want. I'll even help you steal it." the Rodian said, scared. Asmund turned on his holocomm and contacted Agent Galen.

"Agent Galen. I believe we found our thief." Asmund declared.

"Get the stolen design files and hurry back. We've had a major security breach." Agent Galen reported.

"Another one? What happened this time?" Andrew asked.

"This holochannel isn't secure. I'll brief you at the Senate Tower. Agent Galen, out." Agent Galen replied, closing the comm channel.

"Wait a minute… You're after those data files I lifted? I knew I should have charged more for that heist!" Vistis swore. "Let's make a deal, huh? I have the data files, but the guild already decrypted them. I already transmitted a copy to my clients. You want the people who hired me. I can tell you who they are, if you promise to let me go." Vistis suggested.

"Betray us, and you'll find yourself the target of a Republic manhunt." Andrew threatened.

"Lie to a Jedi and his companions? Who's dumb enough to try that? Black Sun hired me. They and the Migrant Merchants Guild are rival syndicates, but I work both sides. My deal was to use the guild's slicer to decrypt the data files and then transmit a copy to the Black Sun." Vistis explained.

"Wait… What does the Black Sun want with top secret military data files?" Andrew asked.

"Beats me. What do I care?" Vistis asked.

"Thief = irrelevant. Black Sun = real culprit." T7 said.

"Look, you can take the data files I stole. Just let me go." Vistis said.

"Thanks for the information, Vistis. You're free to go." Andrew said.

"Thank you. I think I'll visit some friends on Nar Shaddaa." Vistis said, before he took his leave.

* * *

The trio returned to the Senate Tower and met back with Agent Galen without incident.

"We got your files, but they've already transmitted a decrypted copy to the Black Sun." Andrew announced as he handed the data over to the SIS agent. That was when a tech entered the room

"Krand! Run a full diagnostic! Find out what was in these files!" Galen ordered, handing the data to the tech. "You found our stolen military hardware. Good. We need it." he said as he turned his attention back to the trio.

"You mentioned a second security breach. What happened?" Asmund asked.

"While you were gone, kidnappers grabbed Doctor Tarnis." Agent Galen reported.

"With all the security in the Senate Tower, that shouldn't even be possible." Asmund said.

"I'm suspecting some kind of connection to the earlier theft. I've even noted that Tarnis feigned weakness earlier." Andrew said.

"You suspect he might be more directly responsible?" Agent Galen asked.

"Given the short time between him leaving, us leaving, and his kidnapping, yes. Someone, possibly Tarnis, is playing us for fools, sneaking the Republic's secrets to these scumbags from under our noses in the hopes that they find their way to our enemies." Andrew replied.

"And we're so certain that you're not jumping to conclusions?" Agent Galen asked.

"My intuition is rarely wrong, Agent. When you read between the lines, you pick out things that are out of place. Doctor Tarnis dismissed the original theft as mere coincidence. If it were coincidence, however, the Black Sun wouldn't have had any knowledge of the Planet Prison's existence in the first place. I suspected that someone revealed the existence of the project to the Black Sun and the encryption methods used, and had them hire Vistis to steal the data files and decrypt them… but when I noticed the subtleties of Doctor Tarnis' behavior, I began to suspect he had a part to play in that." Andrew revealed.

"With all that in mind, it makes his kidnapping seem suspect- hang on, call coming in." Agent Galen said, before he accepted a holocall.

"Agent Galen! I've got these creeps pinned down, but they won't surrender!" Kira announced. Her holocall was suddenly cut before Agent Galen could tell her to pull out.

"Sounds like trouble. We should probably help. Tell us where to find her." Asmund said.

"Kira's signal came from the Spaceport. Doctor Tarnis might have noticed your suspicions and may be trying to get his 'kidnappers' to ship him offworld and out of our reach." Agent Galen said.

"If that happens, we'll never know what his involvement was in the theft of the data, if any exists." Andrew said.

"You need to stop them before they escape with Doctor Tarnis. Hurry!" Agent Galen said.

* * *

The trio arrived at the Spaceport to see a firefight between the 'kidnappers' and Coruscant Security personnel. Kira was hanging back on the security forces' request after nearly taking a shot to her arm.

"Just in time. These guys get points for courage, but we're a little outnumbered. There's more than a few trigger-happy thugs in that docking bay." Kira reported.

"Listen, Kira. I've done some thinking and connected a few dots, and I have reason to suspect that Doctor Tarnis might be more responsible for the theft of the military data than we thought, which makes this kidnapping a farce. We'll tell you more later when we debrief with Agent Galen, but we have to ensure Tarnis does not leave the Spaceport." Andrew replied.

"So how do we handle this?" Kira asked.

"I say we bust in there, weapons drawn, and see what happens." Asmund suggested.

"Cocky, but a sudden rush with the men we have will knock them off guard. It's worth a shot." Andrew said.

"Just give me a second to paint a target on my forehead. I borrowed a stealth field generator from Agent Galen's office. Makes me practically invisible. I can sneak in first, then as you all rush into combat, I can take a few of them out by surprise. How does that sound?" Kira asked. Neptune had the most obvious Nepu face as she liked the trollish manner of which they would attack the enemy.

"Bold. I think I like that." Andrew replied.

"Great. Now you see me…" Kira began, before activating the stealth field generator. "...now you don't." she concluded, before sneaking in to the hangar bay. After two or three minutes walked by, the men prepared themselves for the rush assault to seize the hangar.

"What are your orders, sir?" one of the security personnel asked.

"Follow my lead, rush in, and do your best not to make yourselves a target. We'll provide support." Andrew replied. He counted down in his head, before rushing in. Asmund, Neptune, T7 and the security personnel all followed suit. Kira was already beginning to attack some of the guards from the safety of her cloaking generator, but an ion pulse knocked the generator out, revealing her position. The firefight continued for some time, the 'kidnappers' unable to keep up with the attack as they fell to lightsabers, swords and blaster fire. Eventually, the leader of the effort to smuggle Tarnis offworld was on his knees.

"Urgh! Jedi scum! I'll kill you someday!" the leader, Zeer, snarled.

"He sure killed my stealth field generator. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Kira said. "Isn't teamwork grand?" she asked.

"You handled yourself like a true Jedi." Asmund complimented.

"Wait- I need a holo of that. I want to play it back for Master Kiwiiks." Kira joked.

"Now then… Where's Doctor Tarnis?" Andrew asked.

"You're too late. We've already smuggled Tarnis offworld in another part of the Spaceport while you guys were busy here with your little firefight. You'll never see your little 'doctor' again." Zeer said smugly.

"I see. Give me a minute with this guy. I'll make him talk." Kira suggested.

"If anything, this'll be entertaining." Asmund said with a light chuckle, clearly amused.

"Thing is, we don't even need to question him, when I can read his mind." Kira suggested. Andrew could tell she was bluffing, but Zeer wasn't so wise to it.

"What? Stop this! Get out of my head! Get out!" Zeer shouted in a panic. "You'll find Tarnis in the Black Sun headquarters! Just leave me alone!" he begged.

"Cheap thugs will believe anything. I can't read your mind, stupid." Kira revealed.

"You- you tricked me?" Zeer asked, angry beyond belief.

"Ohohoho! Maybe I can read his mind, maybe I can't. Should I try?" Neptune asked, once again wearing her obvious Nepu face, basically taunting him. Andrew was laughing as a result.

"You- I'll kill you!" Zeer hissed.

"Smooth, you two. Very smooth." Asmund congratulated.

"Me and my security detail will clean this up. Agent Galen will want to hear about this." Kira said.

* * *

The Trio returned to Agent Galen, discussing seeing him discussing recent revelations with the Jedi Masters and General Var Suthra.

"I've got bad news, General. The stolen data files not only included the Planet Prison, but also every weapon prototype and research station in existence." Agent Galen reported.

"Our most powerful experimental weapons, and the Black Sun has access to them. How could this happen?" Var Suthra asked.

"Our CPU friend first suspected Tarnis to be involved when he dismissed the theft as coincidence. Andrew noted that the Black Sun should have had no knowledge of the data files or their encryption methods. Slicing blindly would have taken days, instead of less than thirty-two hours. It was also noted that Tarnis feigned weakness and left quickly, in order to discreetly secure an escape from SIS questioning." Agent Galen reported.

"Andrew Hawker may be more like a Jedi Master than we anticipated, if he noticed Tarnis acting oddly." Master Orgus noted.

"But the question is, why? What does Tarnis have to gain by selling this data to Black Sun so readily?" Asmund asked.

"He and the Black Sun could make a fortune selling these secrets to our enemies." Agent Galen replied.

"We must act quickly to secure these other weapons. Where are they?" Master Kiwiiks asked.

"Three offworld research facilities, minimum defenses to give them a low profile. They're vulnerable." Var Suthra reported.

"Master Kiwiiks and I will split up and protect two." Master Orgus said.

"And I'll take the third one." Agent Galen said.

"You three get the fun part: apprehending Doctor Tarnis and bringing him in for questioning, as well as nabbing the copied files from the Black Sun." Master Orgus said.

"We'll be back in time for pudding!" Neptune declared.

"Kira will stay behind, too. WIth Agent Galen gone, her computer talents will be needed." Master Kiwiiks said.

"She can be impulsive, but give her a chance. You'll make a great team." Master Orgus said.

"Eh, she's a bit rough around the edges- headstrong, proud of her talents, and a bit too eager to get into things… but she's resourceful and intelligent in her approach to what she does. I like her." Asmund said.

"She struggles with emotional attachments, as young jedi often do. Be mindful of that." Master Kiwiiks warned.

"We should go. May the Force be with us all." Master Orgus said.

"I'll escort you to your ships, my friends." Var Suthra declared.

"Before I go, I'm putting all my resources at your disposal. There's a special tactical unit in Black Sun territory. Experienced security officers who've been fighting those gangsters for months." Agent Galen said, before handing a datapad with a set of coordinates to Asmund. "Go to these coordinates. Talk to Sergeant Nidaljo. He can help you apprehend Doctor Tarnis and get those copied data files.

"Thanks for all your help, Agent. You've been of tremendous assistance." Andrew said.

"It's been a privilege working with you. Don't underestimate the Black Sun gang. They enjoy killing, and they're damn good at it. Kira's on her way. I'll get her plugged into our security network before I go. Good luck." Agent Galen replied, wishing them well with a brisk salute.

* * *

The trio rushed to Black Sun territory. Having gotten behind their lines, they met up with Sergeant Nidaljo, though on not so ideal terms.

"Corporal, get a kolto pack on that man. The rest of you, prep for evac." he ordered.

"Sergeant Nidaljo, Agent Galen sent us. What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"Black Sun happened. They're not a gang anymore, they're an army." Nidaljo replied. "We were securing a perimeter around their base for the three of you when they launched an organized counterattack. They hit hard with military-grade weapons. Killed six of my men." he continued.

"Seven, sir… Jorin's gone…" one of the men corrected.

"We're not equipped for this fight, not anymore… We can't help you…" Nidaljo said, his emotions running wild.

"No need to panic, Sergeant, we'll figure something out." Asmund said.

"All due respect, neither of you have a clue of what you're up against. We've been fighting Black Sun for months. Now, with new weapons and armor, they're unstoppable." Nidaljo countered.

"Thankfully, they're no match for a Jedi, an astromech droid, and a pair of CPUs." Andrew said.

"Look at us- we're half dead. And they didn't suffer a single casualty. There's no hope of victory." Nidaljo said.

"Listen to yourself. If you surrender now, these men will have died in vain. Is that what you want?" Asmund asked. "What about the man inside that base, potentially selling our secrets to the Black Sun, maybe worse. You'd just leave him there? An unchecked and unfettered threat to the very Republic you swore to protect?" he continued. "This is a moment of truth, Sergeant. Do you give up and let evil win, or do you trust in the Force, stand up, and fight?" he concluded.

"I'll go with you… but I won't ask my men to follow." Nidaljo said in defeat.

"You don't have to ask us. The Jedi's right. We can't let these scum beat us." a security officer said.

"Count me in. Always wanted to fight alongside a Jedi." another one said.

"You'll need to take down the base's security network so we can get inside. Once the network's down, we'll attack at the back entrance, you take the front. We'll rendezvous in the base and apprehend Doctor Tarnis." Nidaljo explained.

"May the Force be with us all. I'll see you on the inside." Asmund said.

* * *

The trio attacked the front entrance to the base directly and forced their way inside. They'd continue until they got to a security terminal.

"Alright, Teeseven. You know what to do." Andrew said. T7 rolled up to the security terminal and began slicing it, shutting down the security network. Asmund contacted Nidaljo as the security network went offline.

"Security network is offline, Sergeant. You're clear to enter." he said.

"Roger that. Thanks, Jedi." Nidaljo replied. They continued to fight through the base until they reached the final room. Andrew took point and led the trio in, seeing a holocall of a Sith in contact with the leader of the Black Sun on Coruscant.

"Tarnis! We risked everything for you- stealing those data files, faking your kidnapping… this is how you repay us?" the leader of the Black Sun, Salarr, asked. His tone suggested he was infuriated with something.

"You were compensated with enough weapons and armor to make the Black Sun invincible." the Sith, Lord Tarnis, said. Seeing Tarnis' true colors, Andrew swore to himself quietly as he approached.

"Invincible?! There's a Jedi and a pair of CPUs carving up my base!" Salarr shouted. "This is your fault! We should have never trusted a Sith!" he hissed.

"If a Jedi and the CPUs have come for you, Salarr, it wasn't my doing." Lord Tarnis countered.

"I knew you were as suspicious as they get, Doctor Tarnis. I observed your actions and reactions from the moment we met, all the way up to this point, and drew conclusions. But a Sith? That's a new one." Andrew said.

"The name is Lord Tarnis. I've shed that old skin." Lord Tarnis corrected. "When I realized you suspected my involvement in the theft of the pitiful Republic's secret weapons data, I knew I had to make myself scarce, CPU. I tried to make it look like I was kidnapped, but you saw through my deception. Well done." he explained.

"Am I supposed to be flattered?" Andrew asked, unimpressed with Lord Tarnis' choice of words.

"Perhaps not. Regardless, you're too late to do anything." Lord Tarnis replied. "I have no time for this nonsense. Continue your pointless battle. Coruscant's fate is already sealed." he continued, before cutting the transmission. The Black Sun tried to box the trio in, but the man in the rear was shot by Sergeant Nidaljo and the two men with him.

"Surrender, you scum! We've got you surrounded!" he exclaimed.

"This is Sergeant Nidaljo. He's here to arrest you. I suggest you let him." Asmund said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Black Sun doesn't surrender!" Salarr shouted as he drew his blaster rifle, only to have it cut in half by Andrew, thus rendering it useless. The two men on his flanks were killed fairly quickly, but without a weapon, Salarr could only cower at the sight of a Jedi's lightsaber.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" he shouted.

"Good. Spilling your blood would have gotten us nowhere. You can redeem yourself by any means you feel necessary, but you will have to face justice." Andrew said, before gesturing to have the man arrested.

"Black Sun won't forget this any time soon." Nidaljo said as the two men took Salarr into custody. "We lost some good soldiers, but this victory gives their deaths meaning." he continued.

"Your men fought bravely. You should be proud." Asmund said.

"Thanks for leading this mission. Black Sun will have reinforcements here soon. Any sign of the man we were sent to apprehend?" Nidaljo asked. That was when Kira called the holoterminal via the Security Network.

"There you are. We intercepted Salarr's holocall to Tarnis. I know you suspected him of deception, Andrew, but I can't believe he was a Sith!" she exclaimed. "That's not the worst news. The Planet Prison prototype here at the lab? A fake. Tarnis stole the real Planet Prison." she continued.

"Andrew's concerns about the Planet Prison being used against the Republic and Civilian starships is coming true… I never would have expected it…" Asmund said.

"Tarnis played us all like a cheap violin…" Neptune said.

"Trace the holocall, Kira. Use it to locate our Sith's base of operations." Andrew said.

"Already on it. In the meantime, we need you back at the Senate Tower. Kira out." Kira said. With a quick goodbye to Sergeant Nidaljo, the trio quickly left.

* * *

Back at the Senate Tower, they met up with Var Suthra and Kira.

"A Sith… Working as my chief scientist. How can I be expected to defend the Republic if I can't trust my own people?!" Var Suthra asked, on the edge of rage.

"Calm down, General, we need to be level-headed about this. What about the men that worked under Tarnis?" Andrew asked.

"Tarnis' entire engineering team vanished, along with the Planet Prison. They're all traitors, too!" Var Suthra exclaimed.

"Lord Tarnis was a master of deception. We can't be certain of anything." Asmund said.

"I'm certain the Sith want us dead." Var Suthra snarled.

"My concerns are more than likely coming true. Tarnis will use the Planet Prison against the Republic, disabling military and civilian ships alike. Any ship unlucky enough to be disabled in the Gravity Well risks falling down on the city. One catastrophic impact after another. It'd be Sacking of Coruscant two-point-oh, and that includes us being isolated and cut off from strategic and logistical assets for months, even years." Andrew hypothesized.

"He could paralyze the Republic by holding us hostage. By starving us into submission and forcing us to leave our wounded without proper medical care, we'd be forced to cede one planet after another to the Sith Empire without a single fight. You're our only hope of stopping him." Var Suthra said, concurring with Andrew's hypothesis

"We'll stop him, General. But, we need to know where he is, first. Running around Coruscant blindly will get us nowhere." Asmund said.

"That's where I come in." Kira said. "I just traced the holocall between Tarnis and the Black Sun's base. Tarnis was communicating from Sector 439." she continued.

"Justicar territory! Tarnis knows we're not welcome there!" Var Suthra said.

"Uhh… what now?" Neptune asked.

"Justicars are paramilitary vigilantes. They took over a sector and cut ties with the rest of Coruscant. And they don't like visitors." Var Suthra said.

"You call them vigilantes? Please, General, explain." Andrew said.

"Many Justicars are ex-Republic Military, who came home to find gangsters controlling their streets. They believe the Republic abandoned Coruscant to crime, so they've taken matters into their own hands." Var Suthra explained. "They're well armed, and highly trained. But they don't concern me. It's the Sith Lord that I'm worried about." he continued.

"You three shouldn't face Tarnis alone. I may only be a padawan, but I can help you." Kira interjected.

"Woah, Kira, are you sure 'bout that?" Neptune asked, unsure of Kira's offer.

"With this much at stake, we'll need all the help we can get." Asmund said.

"T7 = wait here. Asmund + Kira + CPUs = be careful + be fast." T7 said.

"Woah, you've never used Asmund's name before, buddy." Andrew said, looking to T7.

"T7 = can't call Asmund 'Jedi' forever." T7 responded.

"The longer we wait here, the greater the chance of Tarnis getting away. Stop him before he uses the Planet Prison against us. The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders. Hurry, and may the Force be with you." Var Suthra exclaimed.

* * *

The now-group of 4 rushed over to Justicar territory in pursuit of Lord Tarnis. Asmund felt the Force draw him to a particular location, where they found what remained of Tarnis' engineering team.

"A Jedi? Thank the Stars…" one of the technicians muttered in pain.

"I don't see a Planet Prison anywhere… That's not good." Kira mumbled.

"We've been such fools… Tarnis… He's a Sith!" the technician cried.

"If only you had my husband's intuition and Asmund's instincts…" Neptune muttered with a sigh.

"We've come here to help. What happened?" Asmund asked.

"Tarnis tricked us… Said you and the CPUs were going to shut the project down… Told us to bring the Planet Prison here… We thought we were saving the Republic… We brought him the prototype… He turned on us… wanted to kill all of us…" the Technician cried.

"Asmund, give me your holocommunicator for a moment." Andrew said. Asmund tossed it to him and he began to make a call. "General Var Suthra, you there?" he asked.

"CPU? Have you found Tarnis and the Planet Prison?" Var Suthra asked.

"That's a negative. Turns out he tricked his entire engineering team, then attempted to kill everyone. We've got wounded here, can you send medivac?" Andrew requested.

"To think that Tarnis would kill the people working under him so readily, I should have expected this much from a Sith… I'm sending a medivac shuttle to your location. Can you get the wounded out safely?" Var Suthra asked.

"We're on our way to the LZ. We'll see you in a bit." Andrew said, before ending the call and handing the holocomm back to Asmund. "We've gotta move the survivors." Andrew said as he picked up the wounded technician. Kira and Asmund picked up the other two, and they went to the LZ.

"Thank- Thank you." the man groaned.

"Medivac is on the way, they'll be here soon. Do you know where Tarnis went?" Andrew asked.

"Don't know-... He took the Planet Prison…" the technician said.

"Do you have any knowledge about it that can help? Drawbacks, design flaws, anything at all?" Andrew asked.

"Prototype creates a massive heat signature when activated… Run a thermal scan… You'll find Tarnis." the Technician said. "Prison needs time to build up power. Enough time for you to destroy it. Save Coruscant…" he continued. A shuttle landed, and medical evacuation personnel took him and the other two survivors to a medical facility.

"Poor men… They didn't deserve this…" Kira muttered. Asmund took his comm out and contacted Var Suthra again.

"General Var Suthra. I've got a lead on where Tarnis may have taken the prototype." he announced.

"What have you got for me, Asmund?" Var Suthra asked.

"Run a planetwide thermal scan. The prototype will create a massive heat signature as it builds up energy, and it should stand out against the background radiation." Asmund said. Var Suthra had T7 run the scan. He'd stand in amazement at the results.

"We've got something, Asmund. You're not going to believe where your droid tracked the heat signature to." Var Suthra announced.

"Lay it on us, General. What have you got?" Asmund asked.

"T7's tracked the heat signature to the ruins of the old Jedi Temple. He was attempting to use the ruins to mask his attack on Coruscant from the eyes of our agents." Var Suthra replied.

"We haven't much time to lose, then. What's the fastest way to the Jedi Temple?" Andrew asked.

"The fastest route is through a major hazard zone called "The Works" There's an elevator down near your location. If you hurry, you can stop Tarnis and destroy the Planet Prison before it's too late." Var Suthra said.

"Thank you General. Asmund out." Asmund said as he ended the call. With that, the four of them rushed to The Works. They wormed their way through, taking out rogue droids and stabilizing reactors in the process. Finally, they made it to the entrance to the Jedi Temple, finding the ruins guarded by Imperial scouts.

"Imperials?" Andrew asked.

"Must be Tarnis' men! Let's go!" Kira declared as she activated her lightsaber. They ran in and killed the scouts guarding the elevator, then took it up. They'd continue to cut through Imperial forces, before they finally ran into Tarnis, accessing the old holoterminal to call his father.

"I'm departing Coruscant now, Father. The Planet Prison deploys in minutes. The destruction caused by falling starships will mirror that of the Sacking of Coruscant. The Republic will have no choice but to surrender." Lord Tarnis announced.

"You return to me as a hero of the Empire, my son. Our victory is complete." Tarnis' father, Darth Angral, applauded.

"Are you so sure about that?" Andrew asked as they stepped in to face Tarnis.

"What's this, Tarnis? A loose end? For shame." Lord Sadic said spitefully.

"Have you and the CPUs come to die, Jedi?" Tarnis asked, addressing Asmund. He'd ignite a red lightsaber similar to what Vokk had, before approaching the group.

"Die? Perhaps not." Neptune declared, before she entered HDD. "Perhaps it's time you Sith learn that we don't die easily." she continued. Andrew was next to transform.

"Well, that's a new one…" Kira muttered after witnessing their transformation.

"Fighting petty criminals is nothing. Now you face a true Sith." Tarnis said.

"We've already faced and killed one of your kind, Sith." Andrew corrected.

"Channel your rage, my son. Don't let this Jedi and his companions steal your moment of triumph." Darth Angral said.

"Your blood flows through my veins Father. I cannot fail." Lord Tarnis declared. That's when the fight began. Asmund blocked a sudden sweep, followed by a shot of Force Lightning. Andrew ran up and attacked the Sith with unexpected finesse and ferocity. He'd use Slash Wave, one of Nepgear's attacks, to great effect.

"What are you doing, Tarnis? These scum are beneath you!" Lord Sadic exclaimed. His word was enough of a distraction for Neptune to get the final blow in, killing Lord Tarnis.

"Jedi filth! You've killed my son!" Darth Angral snarled, seething in anger. Kira took the time to destroy the Planet Prison, preventing it from firing.

"He'll die for this, Master. I'll personally see to it." Lord Praven declared.

"You've no idea what you've unleashed, Jedi. There's no place in the galaxy to hide from my wrath." Darth Angral said.

"Isn't it the way of the Sith that the strongest must survive?" Kira asked.

"We don't fear you, Darth Angral. Come find us whenever you'd like. We'll be waiting." Neptune said, taunting the Sith Lord.

"I will inflict unimaginable suffering on your people. Billions will die. Because of YOU." Darth Angral shouted.

"We already control your secret weapon facilities. All that power is ours, now." Lord Nefarid said.

"My son's death will be avenged on the entire Republic. And you will bow to me before I let you die." Darth Angral declared.

"Your grudge is with us alone. There's no need to harm innocents in the process." Asmund countered.

"As they die, you will suffer! And I want you to suffer before the end comes! Tell your pathetic Masters that Darth Angral has returned! This time, there will be no mercy!" Darth Angral sneered, before cutting transmission.

"Well, he's just a ray of sunshine, isn't he?" Kira asked. Andrew and Neptune left HDD.

"Seems that way. All that yelling and 'you will suffer' drivel has left me with a bit of a headache." Neptune groaned.

"This isn't good news at all. Seems this Darth Angral is doing more than goading the Republic into breaking the treaty. He's doing it himself. We need to return to the Senate Tower and warn everyone that the security of the Republic's secret weapons projects is already compromised." Andrew said.

"My thoughts exactly." Asmund said in agreement. The Sharicite Fragment appeared before them, and Andrew and Neptune wasted no time in collecting it, before they were off.

* * *

They arrived at the Senate Tower to see Var Suthra in contact with Master Satele.

"Bad news everyone. The Republic's secret weapons projects are already compromised. Turns out that Tarnis was the son of Sith Lord Darth Angral." Asmund declared.

"Master Kiwiiks, Master Orgus and Agent Galen are walking into a trap." Andrew said.

"Nobody saw this coming, Master Satele. Not even the Jedi Council." Var Suthra said.

"We've sensed it for weeks, General. If you'd told us of your secret weapons projects, we might have averted this disaster." Master Satele said, basically giving Var Suthra a verbal slap.

"Coruscant is safe, for now, but the Republic isn't. Darth Angral plans to use the secret weapons against the Republic, he'll slaughter billions." Andrew said.

"We've already got Republic comm channels being flooded with threats from that maniac vowing revenge." Var Suthra said.

"Darth Angral has broken the Treaty of Coruscant. We're officially at war. Has anyone faced this man before?" Asmund asked.

"Darth Angral and Darth Malgus both personally led the forces that sacked Coruscant in the last war." Master Satele explained.

"They were furious when the Emperor signed the treaty. Looks like he's back to finish what he started." Var Suthra said. "The Empire has formally disavowed Darth Angral's actions, saying he's gone rogue. It's a lie, of course, but the Senate refuses to authorize a military response." he continued.

"With good reason. Neither the Republic nor the Jedi are prepared for a second war. We would lose. Billions would die." Master Satele interjected.

"And if the enemy turns our weapons against us, billions WILL die!" Var Suthra countered.

"Then it's up to us to disrupt Darth Angral's attacks and secure or destroy the compromised secret weapons. Where do we start?" Andrew asked.

"We traced Darth Angral's transmission to the planet Ord Mantell. He must have a base there. I need you to find it." Var Suthra said.

"If there's a chance we find Angral there, we can end this crisis right now." Asmund said.

"I doubt Angral's on that world, but his spy network certainly is." Var Suthra said.

"Master Orgus senses greatness in you all, and so do I. This mission is yours." Master Satele said.

"I'm going too. Master Kiwiiks left me here to help." Kira said.

"Agreed. Take Kira with you. Train her and protect her like she were your own Padawan." Master Satele said.

"It's an important responsibility I won't take lightly." Asmund said.

"We'll get to know each other. It'll be nice." Kira said.

"I must inform the council of these developments. Travel safely, young Jedi. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said as she ended the holocall.

"All I've ever wanted was to protect the Republic. I was stationed here when the Empire attacked Coruscant. Saw the Jedi Temple destroyed, all those Padawans and Masters cut down by Darth Malgus and his apprentice, Denzion the Merciless… I started these weapons projects in their honor…" Var Suthra said.

"Good intentions alone cannot stop Darth Angral. We need to act directly." Asmund countered.

"How do we even get to Ord Mantell? As long as we don't have a ride, we're stuck here waiting for the end to come." Andrew asked, a little confused.

"I already have one of our best starships waiting for you at the spaceport. Your astromech droid is prepping it for takeoff." Var Suthra announced.

"Yeah! Alright!" Neptune cheered.

"You have our thanks, General." Andrew said.

"And you mine. Now then, there's civil war on Ord Mantell. It's a no-fly zone. Dock at the orbital station there and contact me. Good luck, and may the Force be with you." Var Suthra said as everyone departed. They went to the spaceport and got directed to the hangar where their ship, a Defender-class light corvette, awaited them.

"She's beautiful…" Neptune said in awe at the ship.

"She needs a name, though…" Andrew said.

"I've got nothing…" Kira said.

"Hmm… Endeavor?" Andrew asked.

"Endeavor… I like that." Asmund said.

"Well, then. Guess we're all in agreement. Let's climb aboard and get to it, the galaxy's not going to save itself." Kira said. "Before we leave, we need to get in contact with the spaceport authorities for launch clearance." she continued as they went up the boarding ramp.

"Wow. Nice and roomy, good aesthetics… I kinda like this." Andrew said. They were shown a quick tour by C2-N2, a protocol droid left in their service. before they spoke to Kira on the bridge.

"So. Ground rules? Master Kiwiiks let me do whatever, so long as I wasn't in her way." she admitted.

"Just do what I do, and everything will be fine." Asmund said.

"We make it up as we go… Nifty. Question two, what's my job on the ship? I hate standing around, makes me antsy." Kira admitted.

"I'm sure you can find something. It's a big ship for its compact size, just do what comes naturally." Andrew replied.

"Reprogram the computer to call me 'Master'? Done." Kira said.

"Let's not go THAT far…" Andrew said, wanting to make C2's life simple.

"We'd better get moving. Let's go save the galaxy." Kira said. Andrew accessed the holoterminal and contacted Coruscant Control.

"This is the Defender-class Light Corvette Endeavor to Coruscant Control, requesting launch clearance." he said.

"Launch clearance granted for Endeavor. Coordinates to Ord Mantell have been uploaded to your navicomputer. Good luck, CPU, and good hunting." Control read.

"Launch clearance granted for Endeavor, confirmed. Thank you, Control. We'll see you on the flip side." Andrew said before he cut contact. T7 went ahead and got the ship launched, taking to the skies where they achieved a clear orbit away from incoming and outgoing starship traffic. They entered hyperspace soon after.

"So… we have a Sith Lord and a madman intending on seeing the end of the Republic, either by starving it into surrender or destroying it outright… Does this 'Kurome' person know about this?" Asmund asked, looking towards Andrew and Neptune.

"Unlikely. Vokk mentioned that she hired Denzion - Darth Malgus' apprentice - as an agent to do her will. I think Darth Angral is acting alone here." Andrew said.

"Well, that's fair… Who is this 'Kurome' anyways?" Kira asked.

"A rogue CPU who's been hindering our progress through the multiverse up to this point." Andrew explained.

"Definitely sounds like someone who'd aid the Sith…" Kira muttered. That was when Andrew's N-Gear beeped, indicating he had a call. He took it out and found it was Histoire.

"Histoire? What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"I have terrible news. Arfoire just completed her investigation into the entity fragments. They're from the evil True Goddess that she and the Quartet defeated long ago. Kurome's actions are an attempt to destabilize and destroy dimensions in an effort to resurrect the True Goddess." Histoire reported.

"Great way to turn an already dark conversation head over heels. How much time do we have?" Kira asked.

"If Neptune and Andrew can keep collecting Sharicite Fragments and interdict Kurome's plans, we can delay or even stop the True Goddess' resurrection." Histoire explained.

"Sounds simple. Any good news?" Asmund asked.

"Fortunately, I have just finished teaching Planeptune's Auxiliary CPU the basics, and I'm sending him your way for Andrew and Neptune to continue mentoring him. I hope you treat him well, as he will no doubt be of great help." Histoire said.

"Ah. Glad to hear Asriel's doing well." Andrew said.

"Like Master, like Padawan. It's nothing new, I suppose." Asmund said.

"Thanks for the heads up, Histoire. There's something to note, however." Andrew said.

"What's that?" Histoire asked.

"Kurome has been hiring agents of her own to do her bidding. Here in this dimension, it's Denzion the Merciless, apprentice to Darth Malgus of the Sith Empire. From what I heard, Denzion is not an individual to take lightly, and might be a thorn in our side for some time." Andre reported.

"This does not surprise me, but it is concerning that she'd enlist the help of several agents of her own. She may propagate the True Goddess' return by enlisting agents in one dimension after another, then moving on to the next. A tidal wave of destruction that would accelerate her resurrection." Histoire said.

"You'd think so, but it looks like she's doing this one dimension at a time. She's sticking around in this dimension and aiding the Sith Empire in her own little way, last I heard." Andrew said.

"That does ease some of the worry. But please, make haste. The more Sharicite Fragments you can collect, the more power the CPUs and Candidates here in Gamindustri can recover, making any inevitable fights against Kurome or the True Goddess that much easier." Histoire said.

"Of course, Histoire. See you soon." Andrew said as he ended the call, putting his N-Gear away.

"Well, now we know what Kurome's plans are. Should we let Master Satele know?" Kira asked.

"In time, we'll tell her, but it's best not to flood her with worry. Let's deal with Darth Angral first." Asmund said.

"Agreed. We're coming up on Ord Mantell. Dropping out of hyperspace in 5 seconds." Andrew said. 5 seconds later, they dropped out of hyperspace. That was when Asriel opened a dimensional portal through the wall of the ship, joining them. Asmund and Kira blinked at him, noting how young he looked for a CPU.

"Hey, Asriel." Andrew said

"Hey. Where are we?" Asriel asked.

"We're in a starship currently above the planet Ord Mantell." Andrew explained. Asmund went on to fill the young prince in on what has happened thus far.

"Woah… That sounds troubling." Asriel said.

"Yeah. That's why we're acting quickly to stop Darth Angral. And as Master Orgus predicted, we find more Sharicite Fragments the more planets we visit. We've already got two." Asmund said.

"Alright, Teeseven, no time to waste. Let's bring her in." Andrew said. T7 beeped and chirped in acknowledgement, directing the ship closer to the Republic starbase. Asmund took the time to contact the starbase control.

"Endeavor to Starbase Control, requesting docking permissions. Transmitting docking codes to you now." he said as he tapped some keys on the holoterminal.

"Docking codes read and verified, you're clear to dock. Welcome aboard, Master Jedi." the starbase controller replied. T7 brought the Endeavor in slowly, and docked fairly soon. Andrew then contacted General Var Suthra on the holoterminal.

"General, we've arrived on the Starbase above Ord Mantell." he said.

"Perfect timing. I've just finished coordinating things with my man on the ground there. SIS Agent Ottau followed the signal to a specific location 'll give you the full details. Your T7 Unit can interface with Darth Angral's hyperspace data transceiver and download his communications. Take the droid with you." Var Suthra said.

"T7 = oiled + charged + ready for action." T7 said. Asriel couldn't understand what the droid was saying, however.

"Guess I'll be playing dejarik against myself while you guys have all the fun." Kira said jokingly. Her quip sent Neptune into a fit of laughter.

"Take a shuttle to the surface and meet Agent Ottau. Good hunting. Var Suthra, out." Var Suthra said, before ending communication.

"I've visited my share of seedy ports, but this one's the seediest. Just as well I'm staying. I'll make sure nobody steals our landing thrusters." Kira said.

"Nothing's as simple as it seems, is it?" Asriel asked.

"Chances are, you're probably right." Asmund said, turning to Kira. "Check out the spaceport while you're gone. If this place is as bad as you say it is, Darth Angral might have a presence here." he said.

"Wouldn't surprise me. I'll poke around and see what's what." Kira said.

"Don't make yourself too obvious. This may be a Republic starbase, but if Angral has spies around, may cause trouble. We don't want to attract unwanted attention." Andrew warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. Have fun down there." Kira said, before they separated. Everyone left the ship and headed for the shuttle, only to be intercepted by an overzealous guard.

"Who are you three, and what are you doing here?" the guard asked, drawing his blaster on Andrew, Neptune and Asriel.

"Oh come on…" Neptune whined.

"Stand down, soldier. They're with me." Asmund said.

"Apologies, Master Jedi. Ord Mantell is in a state of civil war, as you probably already know. My commanding officer told me of potential insurrectionist spies looking to cripple starbase operations. I can't be too careful." the guard said as he put his blaster away. "I assume you four and your astromech droid came from the ship that just docked here? The Endeavor, was it?" he asked.

"That's correct. General Var Suthra sent us here because a Republic SIS agent tracked Darth Angral's transmissions to a specific location on the planet below." Andrew explained.

"In that case, let me get out of your way." the guard said, stepping back. With a shrug, they took the shuttle down and met up with Agent Ottau.

"Agent Ottau. General Var Suthra sent us here." Andrew said.

"Ah. The Master Jedi and the CPUs. General Var Suthra said you were coming." the agent began. "Agent Ottau, Republic SIS. Welcome to Ord Mantell." he said with a salute.

"This place seems chaotic." Asriel said, looking around.

"I hope you enjoy warzones. This planet's full of them." Agent Ottau said. "Officially, the civil war is fought between Republic Loyalists and a separatist movement aiming for Ord Mantell's independence. Unofficially, the separatists are funded and armed by the Sith Empire." he continued.

"We've not much time. What have you got us?" Andrew asked.

"General Var Suthra had me send a probe droid to the hyperspace data transceiver's location. I learned two things. First, it's on an island. Second, they don't like visitors. My probe droid wound up getting disintegrated. Make sure that doesn't happen to you, eh?" Agent Ottau explained.

"Yeesh…" Asriel said, grimacing at the thought.

"Disintegrating isn't on my to-do list." Asriel said.

"And here I thought this mission would be simple…" Neptune muttered.

"When you find the hyperspace data transceiver, plug in your T7 unit and download everything you can from its logs. With any luck, we'll learn what Darth Angral's been up to. Be seeing you." Agent Ottau said, wishing them well.

* * *

The group walked to the island where the hyperspace data transceiver was, and they noticed Imperial forces guarding it. That was when something unexpected happened, and a large number of the garrisoned troops went running out to check. As it turns out, a Republic saboteur destroyed a communications node nearby, and their actions created a distraction for the group, allowing them to fight on a better playing field. What remained of the Imperial garrison fell one by one, leaving Lieutenant Marcovic alone to guard the transceiver. For a regular Imperial fighting three CPUs and a Jedi Knight, he put up quite the fight, but was eventually disarmed when his vibroblade shattered.

"Name: Marcovic. Rank: Lieutenant. That's all you're getting from me, Jedi scum!" Lieutenant Marcovic said, seething at his defeat.

"Your big talk is wasted on us, Lieutenant." Andrew said, turning to T7. "Teeseven, do what you do best." he said. T7 rolled up to the console and sliced in, downloading all the data he needs.

"Hey- What's that droid doing? Get away from there!" Lieutenant Marcovic shouted.

"Hyperspace data transceiver = operational. T7 = scanning transmission logs." T7 said. After some time, he found something. "T7 = found Planet Prison design + Tarnis communications to Darth Angral. T7 = located design files code-named "Desolator" Darth Angral = creating world-killing weapon using Republic technology." he explained.

"A Desolator weapon… that is not good…" Andrew muttered.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Asmund said, agreeing with Andrew.

"Teeseven, download everything off of those logs, and I mean everything. Republic Intelligence needs to know about this Desolator, and fast." Andrew instructed. T7 did as instructed and downloaded the files.

"You won't live long enough to tell anyone!" Lieutenant Marcovic exclaimed.

"Oh? Who's going to stop us?" Neptune asked. That's when the rest of the garrison returned, opening fire on the group. Asriel reacted quickly, knocking them down with Star Blazing, which was now fueled with a mix of magic and Share Energy.

"What was that?" Asmund asked, bewildered at the attack.

"That was one of Asriel's attacks." Andrew explained. Looking back, Lieutenant Marcovic was pretty much afraid now. He'd pull a thermal detonator and threatened to kill everyone.

"Everyone, move!" Andrew shouted, as unarmed Imperial technicians and the group ran out quickly, narrowly missing the explosion.

"That was close…" Asmund said, panting. They were approached by Agent Ottau.

"I felt that explosion as I was running in." he said

"We couldn't get all the data, but we've got enough of it to make a difference." Andrew announced.

"Right now, we'll take any success we can get. At least the Empire has one less hidey-hole. I'll put together a team to secure this island for our side." Agent Ottau said.

"Let's get going, General Var Suthra needs the report." Andrew said.

* * *

They returned to the starbase to see the guard from earlier in a panic.

"Master Jedi, CPUs! Thank the Force you're here!" he exclaimed.

"What happened, soldier?" Asmund asked.

"The Sith took over the hangar bay where the Endeavor is docked. They've taken another Jedi prisoner." the guard said. "Five of my team are dead, two more were taken prisoner. The rest ran to central command to warn the others. The Sith has some weird crystal I've never seen before." he continued.

"Drat… And I thought we were in the clear." Andrew said.

"Kira's in trouble, and they've probably got a hold of the Endeavor. We need to go back and secure the hangar bay." Asmund said.

"My thoughts exactly. I'll assemble a support team and meet you there." the guard said. With that, everyone ran to the hangar bay. The guard returned with the support team, and they ran into the hangar.

"The game is up, Sith. Let her go." Andrew announced.

"So your master and the CPUs were here all along. Well-played, Padawan. Your lies convinced even Darth Angral." The Sith, Inquisitor Ferav, said as the three CPUs activated HDD, while Asmund ignited his lightsaber. Ferav had what looked to be a Sharicite Fragment in his hands.

"He's got a Sharicite Fragment!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It's two-to-one, Sith. You're outmanned and outgunned. Lower your weapon and let my Padawan go." Asmund said.

"Spare me your pathetic demands. I hold the power here, not you." Ferav said with a smirk, inching his lightsaber closer to Kira's neck. "Imperial intelligence noticed this girl wandering the station and alerted my master. Darth Angral came from twenty parsecs away for a personal interrogation. Unfortunately, we were led to believe you weren't here." he continued.

"Told them you were on Corellia. Suckers." Kira explained with a chuckle. Neptune couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"No matter, we have you now. Surrender, unless you want your Padawan to die." Ferav said, shrugging it off.

"He's lying, he can't kill me. Angral's orders." Kira said.

"Release her. It's your only way out of this." Asriel said as he spawned in a sword that neither Andrew or Neptune had seen him use before.

"I'll never understand what drives you CPUs to throw your lives away for the weak." Ferav sneered. "You risk certain death to free this girl. Why? Some misguided sense of duty? Friendship?" he continued, essentially taunting them.

"The CPUs accept the responsibility to protect and answer the prayers of others. You Sith only care about yourselves." Asmund interjected.

"Ah, the power of faith, how quaint. Prayer cannot compare to the power of the Force." Ferav said spitefully.

"That's where you're wrong, Sith. The power of Faith can work miracles, the likes of which you've not seen before. We will stop you." Andrew explained.

"You're as dull as you are pointless. Fine. Let's get this over with. When I present Darth Angral with your heads, he'll be most appreciative." Ferav said with a sigh, entering combat stance. Andrew and Neptune summoned their weapons. That was when the station security guards attacked the Imperial troops and Sith Acolytes armed with training sabers, while Asmund and the CPUs dealt with Inquisitor Ferav. Asriel kept him on his toes, using his new weapon. Ferav, unable to keep up, took a sudden hit to the chest from Andrew's blade, killing him. The CPUs left HDD once the battle was over.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've never been happier to see anyone my whole life." Kira said as Asmund removed her shackles. Andrew and Neptune acquired the Sharicite Fragment that the now-deceased Inquisitor had.

"That goes double for me." Asmund said.

"Oooh, Kira's got an admirer." Neptune squealed, wearing her Nepu face.

"That's, uh, interesting to hear. Anyways, we've got big problems. Darth Angral wanted to know everything about you. Threatened to kill me if I didn't answer all his questions." Kira said.

"But you resisted, right?" Asriel asked.

"Sort of. Angral left with an admiral to refit an Imperial warship. Sounds like they have some type of new weapon." Kira said.

"The Desolator…" Andrew swore. "So the enemy's new superweapon fits on an Imperial warship… More bad news. If the Desolator planet-killer is a mobile weapon, Darth Angral could command it to perform deep strikes on Republic worlds. Billions will be killed, and he could target Coruscant itself." he continued.

"We should warn the General about this right away." Kira said.

"That's what we were about to do when trouble hit us on the station." Andrew said, turning to the guards. "You men, scour the station, get the civilians and wounded to safety. Try to locate any remaining Sith and Imperial presence aboard." he instructed.

"Understood. Good luck, CPU." the guard said with a salute, as he and his men ran off. Andrew ran to the ship and turned on the holoterminal, contacting General Var Suthra.

"General. It's far worse than we thought. Darth Angral is taking all of the Republic's superweapons tech and combining it into a single, planet-killing weapon called the Desolator." he said as everyone gathered around the holoterminal. "Teeseven has all the data we recovered on the enemy's newest weapon." he continued.

"T7 = transmitting files now." T7 said as he transmitted the recovered data to General Var Suthra.

"It looks like Angral is arming his ship with the Desolator." Asmund added.

"Then it's no coincidence that we lost contact with Agent Galen. The enemy raided our weapon research facilities to build that weapon." Var Suthra announced. "We can't let Darth Angral complete this Desolator weapon, whatever it is. I need your help stopping him. Securing Nar Shaddaa is vital, but there's another target just as important on Taris." he continued.

"You had another superweapon on Taris you neglected to tell us about?" Kira asked.

"I'd rather not say more until you're there." Var Suthra said.

"We can only do one mission at a time, General. What's more important: Nar Shaddaa or Taris?" Asmund asked.

"Nar Shaddaa is the immediate danger, but Taris holds the key to all this. I'm trusting your Jedi instincts on this. When you reach Taris or Nar Shaddaa, contact me. And good luck." Var Suthra explained, before cutting contact.

"Well, this is interesting." Neptune said.

"Whichever planet we go to first, it doesn't matter. We leave the decision in your hands, Asmund." Andrew said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Took my time on this. I've had moments where I didn't feel like writing.

-Asriel Dreemurr may have returned a bit too soon, but I felt that he'd be a quick learner. He's gonna struggle with learning to understand Binary, though.

-Some more minor differences compared to the original plot for the Jedi Knight storyline of SWTOR. My in-lore explanation is that the Shares and presence of the CPUs has affected the outcome of a lot of things in the story.

-That should be all. Cya later.


	9. The Architect of Annihilation

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 9 - The Architect of Annihilation

"So, Asriel." Andrew began.

"Hmm?" Asriel hummed.

"That sword that you used in your HDD form. I've never seen that before. What was it?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, that thing? It's something Histoire bestowed upon me called the 'Trinity Blade', a sword crafted for a worthy CPU. It scales its strength based on the amount of shares a CPU has, essentially doubling their strength. Or at least that's what she told me." Asriel explained.

"Man, you are one lucky kid." Neptune teased. That was when Asmund entered.

"We'll be leaving hyperspace above Taris soon." he said. The three CPUs stood up and walked to the holoterminal, waiting to contact General Var Suthra. Soon enough, the ship left Hyperspace above the world, before landing at the spaceport. Asmund contacted Var Suthra immediately.

"General. We're on Taris. You seemed pretty worried about this place after Ord Mantell. What's the big mystery you wouldn't reveal?" he asked.

"I apologize for the secrecy, but this involves someone the Empire would love to get its hands on." Var Suthra said.

"Wait… SomeONE? This is a person we're talking about?" Andrew asked.

"Angral's son, Tarnis, was the lead scientist on our advanced warfare projects. But these technologies were all invented by Doctor Nasan Godera. Doctor Godera's a genius. Calculates targeting algorithms in his head for fun." Car Suthra said.

"If he's so special, why wasn't he leading things instead of Tarnis?" Asmund asked.

"Doctor Godera hates the Empire. So much so that he quit in protest when the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant. Disappeared completely. We recently discovered he's hiding on Taris, but the swamps, predators, city ruins, and the rakghouls are keeping us from finding him." Var Suthra explained.

"City ruins? There's no civilization here?" Andrew asked.

"Taris used to be an encumenopolis, a city encompassing the entire planet. In population alone, it rivaled Coruscant. But three hundred years ago, there was a conflict between the fallen Jedi Revan and Malak. During the conflict, A Republic Strike Team led by the Jedi Bastila Shan that was sent to Taris aboard the Endar Spire was destroyed just after they left hyperspace. Bastila, Revan and a Republic soldier and pilot named Carth Onasi were stranded on Taris for a few months. In an effort to kill Revan and Bastila, Malak destroyed Taris, laying waste to the entire city. Billions of innocent civilians and entire battalions of Malak's own soldiers were killed." Var Suthra said.

"Did Malak succeed in killing Revan?" Asriel asked.

"Revan, Bastila and Carth escaped Taris' destruction, and Revan eventually killed Malak. Many more died before it was over." Var Suthra said, before going to the now. "The Republic is recolonizing Taris. We have found evidence that Doctor Godera has been hiding on the planet for years. Reconnaissance discovered one of Godera's outposts in the swamp. It's entirely automated, nothing but droids inside. And they're not cooperating. After what you learned on Ord Mantell, you're our best shot at bringing him back." he explained.

"Perhaps we can convince these droids, considering Godera's life might be in danger. We'll bring him back, whatever it takes." Andrew declared.

"I left a small team near the outpost. They'll aid your search. I'll send you the outpost coordinates. Good luck. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra said as he cut contact.

* * *

They were walking through the spaceport when they got interrupted by two people.

"Hold a moment, please. Strom." the first guy, Bardo, said.

"Scanning. ID confirmed. These are the guys." the second man, Strom, said as he scanned the IDs of everyone.

"Welcome to Taris, Master Jedi, CPUs. Apologies for the delay, but Governor Saresh requests your help with some… security issues on the reconstruction project." Bardo said.

"Is Governor Saresh the one in charge here?" Asmund asked.

"Yep. "Duly appointed Senatorial Supervisory Governor for Planetary Affairs," if you're feeling long-winded." Strom replied.

"Talk about a mouthful… It makes me dizzy just thinking about it." Neptune groaned.

"Taris is substantially more… hazardous than initial reports had suggested. The specifics aren't common knowledge offworld, but... " Bardo began.

"...But we're trying to rebuild a planet covered with toxic junk and diseased, carnivorous monsters. And it ain't working." Strom finished.

"Ahem. Governor Saresh has plans to alleviate some of these problems, but they require highly skilled individuals to carry out. Individuals like you." Bardo explained.

"And how does the Governor plan to deal with this exactly?" Andrew asked?

"She'll be happy to discuss the details with you in person. I'll let her know you're stopping by." Bardo said.

"Just hear her out. You can make a huge difference here." Strom said.

"Thank you for your time." Bardo said, allowing the group to travel onward. They went to Governor Saresh's office, where she was discussing things with someone.

"I'm sure it would work out if we had the manpower, but we don't. The numbers just aren't on our side." Chief Trig said.

"Success isn't always in the numbers, Chief. We don't need more people, we need the right people." Governor Saresh countered.

"Excuse us for the interruption, but we were told to speak to Governor Saresh?" Asmund asked.

"Bardo and Strom found you after all, good. Thank you all for coming. I'm Governor Saresh." Saresh said as she stood up, approaching the group. "Our goal on Taris is simple. Rebuild everything the Sith destroyed in the Jedi Civil War, and remind the galaxy that the Republic never gives up. But resources are tight, and we have some serious challenges: toxic chemical spills, scavenging pirates and… the wildlife." she continued to explain.

"General Var Suthra mentioned the rakghouls. What sort of creatures are we dealing with?" Andrew asked.

"Diseased, carnivorous mutants created by Sith Alchemy. Highly territorial, highly ravenous, and highly unpredictable. There's thousands of them, maybe even millions. One bad bite can turn a normal human being into one of them, but Jedi Knights have proven incredibly resilient to the Rakghoul Disease in the past. We believe that a Jedi Knight or two and the CPUs can clear out large groups of them without succumbing to infection." Chief Trig explained.

"The rakghouls use tunnels buried in the ruins to attack by surprise and overwhelm our soldiers. Every work crew we send out is decimated. We came here to achieve the greatest reconstruction project in Republic history. Instead, the workers hide in this outpost like frightened children. No more." Governor Saresh said.

"What can we do to push these creatures back and keep your workers safe?" Asmund asked.

"We need to level the field so our security forces can do their job. Chief Trig has a plan." Governor Saresh replied.

"A suicidal plan…" Chief Trig interjected.

"Now now, let's not be pessimistic. You said yourself that we could get the job done with minimal risk." Andrew said. "Let me guess. You want us to collapse the tunnels and neutralize the rakghouls around the exits?" Andrew asked.

"Exactly. I know you're up to the task." Governor Saresh replied.

"Old ventilation shafts still connect a few hubs in the tunnel network to the surface. Drop explosives in enough of them, and the whole thing collapses." Chief Trig said.

"Say no more. We'll get the job done." asmund declared.

"I knew I can count on you. Take these detonite charges, drop them in the tunnels, and hit the detonator. The explosions should be powerful enough to cause the entire tunnel network to collapse." Governor Saresh said as she handed three detonite charges and a remote detonator. With that, the group took their leave, and they went to close off the tunnels the rakghouls used to ambush Republic workers and their security teams. They tossed the three charges in three separate ventilation shafts and hit the detonator, causing the whole tunnel network to collapse. Rakghouls, angered by the explosions, intercepted the group in droves, but Asriel, Neptune and Andrew drove them back with Area of Effect attacks.

"Wow. We worked quick." Kira said.

"Let's get back to Governor Saresh and tell her what we've accomplished." Andrew said.

* * *

They returned to Governor Saresh's office to see one of the contractors in an uproar.

"...I don't care what your plan is! We're not sticking around to get eaten alive! Me and my crew are leaving, period!" the man, named Hull, said.

"You can relax, sir. The tunnels that they were using have been completely collapsed, and we killed off a large number of those beasts." Asmund said. "Overcome your fears. Help us save this world for the future." he continued.

"This is insane! We're construction workers! We didn't sign up for this!" Hull lashed out.

"You and your crew can rest assured that we have done our part. The largest threat that the rakghouls created has been neutralized." Andrew said, before turning his gaze to Governor Saresh. "Might I recommend adding automated laser turrets to help support the security crews and contractors working on the project? Every bit of firepower would help keep the men alive, meaning you can focus more resources on sending contractors out, and less on sending soldiers out to guard them." he suggested.

"A good observation and suggestion. While automated turrets are inefficient, they're a good compromise against risking lives by sending more men and women to guard the contractors. I'll discuss the option with my advisors and see what can be done." Governor Saresh responded.

"At least someone makes good suggestions once in a while. Thanks for sticking up for us construction workers, it means a lot to know that there's more than just mercenaries and Republic soldiers watching out for us." Hull said. He bobbed his head in respect, before taking his leave.

"Scouts are already reporting a drastic decrease in rakghoul populations. Thanks to you, the project can finally get moving again. Stay safe, and stay in touch." Governor Saresh said, before allowing the group to leave. It was one problem after another on Taris, and they soon came to see someone complaining about something on their property.

"We've been waiting weeks! And those things are STILL swarming our property while you sorry excuses for defenders of the Republic sun yourself on the base!" the very angry person, Relus Poh, shouted, lashing out at a Republic scout.

"This is a military operation, sir. The planet hasn't been cleared for civilian occupancy." the young scout, a Private, countered.

"My brother didn't mean to be insulting. But for three centuries, our family has dreamt of reclaiming our place on Taris, only to be stopped by those things." Relus' sister, Jaymizu, said calmly.

"We overheard the argument here. What's going on?" Asmund asked.

"Their old estate is off base, so we've got no way to secure it." the Private said.

"Taris is our home! We're not going to wait until the army takes its pick of the planet and throws us the scraps!" Relus exclaimed.

"The Republic validated our records, but some outlaws set up a camp there. They've got security droids all around the perimeter." Jaymizu explained.

"Stay here in the base's security network. We'll set out immediately to sort this out." Andrew said.

"Would you really be willing to take such a risk for us?" Jaymizu asked.

"Your claim seems just." Andrew replied.

"Great. They're all yours. You find anything important, you can fill out a form at HQ." the Private said.

"All we need is to clear those droids and find out who's controlling them. I can handle the rest." Relus said. The group departed, and made it to the estate, where they began to destroy the security droids. With the perimeter cleared, they entered the building.

"Hold. We have no more left with which to defend ourselves. You have left us helpless to the rakghouls and everything that haunts this planet." a Twi'lek female, Achitan, said. "My people are refugees. Survivors of the Sacking of Coruscant. Would you turn us out of yet another home?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"My name is Achitan, and you might call me the leader of this colony. We fled here after the war. The lower levels were in shambles. Thousands of people from thousands of species homeless and hurt. The Humans in the Galactic Senate barely slapped on a fresh coat of paint. We came here to start a new life." Achitan explained.

"Hard to believe that Coruscant is still recovering since then. Part of the rebuilding on the Galactic Capital was hampered by corruption in the Senate, which we helped root out." Asmund said.

"Unfortunately, you're living on land that belongs to a Tarisian family who have waited since the planet's destruction to reclaim their home." Andrew interjected.

"How typically human. So many men are here to reclaim this planet who know nothing of its past." Achitan sneered.

"Um… Excuse us?" Asriel asked.

"Ancient Taris was a blight upon the Republic, the black mark on its reputation for freedom." Achitan said.

"As far as I know, Taris was an Outer Rim nothing until Malak blew it up." Asmund said.

"Humans on Taris did as they do on all planets. They seized the surface, claimed Taris' wealth and forced every other species to the lower levels. Every meter of land owned by a Human was probably seized from another species, just as this was seized from my ancestors. " Achitan exclaimed.

"So you're saying… your ancestors were the original land owners of this estate, before racism forced you off… Do you have any proof?" Andrew asked.

"I have their documents. So old they were kept in printed form. Read them yourself if you doubt me." Achitan replied.

"That's all we needed." Andrew said.

"If you have legal claim, why not bring it to the Republic?" Asriel asked, brushing some dirt off the white fur on his head.

"They prefer not to admit Taris' ugly history. Still, we came to start over. I had hoped the new Taris would not be so quickly tainted by the old. If you have any sympathy for our cause, perhaps there is something you can do? We are alone and at the Republic's mercy." Achitan said.

"Don't worry. We'll speak with the supposed landowners and the Republic Military and set the record straight. The documents you have provided are proof enough of your word." Andrew said.

"I thank you for softening your heart to my story. I will tell my people to begin repairs on our droids." Achitan said. The group left and returned to the Republic base camp, and met up with the Poh family and the Private from before.

"Excellent job! We can smell the smoking metal corpses from here!" Relus exclaimed.

"I told him that's not really possible…" Jaymizu said.

"So who are the crooks who set themselves up on our property?! Did you drive them off?!" Relus asked. His arrogance was rather obvious, now that the truth was out.

"I'm afraid, sir, that the property wasn't yours to begin with. We recovered documents from the alien residents, proving that they belonged to them. These 'crooks' as you call them are the original land owners, and their claim is more valid than yours." Andrew said, handing the original deed to the Private in charge.

"The "alien resettlement" was a valid executive order approved by the Republic! This is our land!" Relus snapped.

"There are alien survivors who kept their claim? I'd have thought they never wanted to come back here… I- I read the history. It wasn't right." Jaymizu said calmly.

"It was justified! You can't make us leave because of that!" Relus countered. It was easy to see that Relus' arrogant and selfish viewpoint was at odds with his sister's moral fiber.

"It'll take more than two people to turn this place civilized. Maybe you and they should work together." Asmund suggested.

"I agree, Relus. This isn't our ancestors' estate. This is a frontier. We'll need to grow food, sew clothes, defend ourselves. Wouldn't it be better to ally with these aliens?" Jaymizu asked.

"Sew clothes? Are you out of your mind?" Relus asked.

"Look, I looked over the document, and it is completely authentic. It invalidates your claim to the property. I'm sure HQ and the Senate would agree." the Private said.

"This is an outrage! I'll be sure that the Senate hears of this!" Relus said as he stormed off. Jaymizu looked upset at her brother's actions.

"I can't believe how selfish my own brother is…" she muttered.

"You should get that document to HQ right away, Private. Make sure a copy is sent to the Senate and Governor Saresh, before he tries to get the Republic Military or paid mercenaries to force the aliens off their ancestral home." Andrew said.

"Getting Republic soldiers to help defend the land against incursion from pirates, rakghouls and my brother's wrath would be a great way to improve relations between us and the aliens living on that estate." Jaymizu said.

"Will do. And thank you for sorting this out." the Private replied.

"We need to focus on finding Doctor Godera. The Empire can't be too far behind." Andrew said, looking to Asmund.

* * *

The group ran to the outpost to find carbon scoring and no sign of Doctor Godera. The floor was littered with damaged droids and corpses. On the holoterminal was an Imperial Intelligence operative, talking with his assassins, only to be interrupted by Andrew tapping the assassin on the shoulder, before knocking him out cold. The other assassins opened fired, but were quickly cut down as Andrew summoned his blaster and returned fire, hitting them square in the face.

"That's enough bloodshed. Let's be professional about this." the agent said.

"Identify yourself, Imperial." Andrew demanded in a calm manner.

"I'm Watcher One of Imperial Intelligence. Those men you just fought served me." Watcher One explained. Andrew despawned his blaster.

"This place was supposed to be secret. How did you find out about this operation so quickly?" Asmund asked.

"Despite what General Var Suthra believes, I've known about this outpost for some time. Your imminent arrival forced me to take action. My mission is to protect the Empire from Doctor Godera's weapons. I'm afraid I cannot let you have him." Watcher One explained.

"Darth Angral is creating a planet-killing weapon as we speak, using weapons technologies stolen from the Republic. Technologies that were invented by Doctor Godera himself." Andrew said. "What happens if Darth Angral's madness causes him to turn on the Empire once the Republic is defeated? What if, in his madness, he destroys everything the Sith worked hard to achieve in the previous war?" he asked.

"A bold, and honestly true statement, but I do not deal in hypotheticals. I prefer to live in the now. Imperial Intelligence prides itself on accurate threat assessment. I've known you were coming; analyzed your strengths and weaknesses in preparation. Asmund, with the help of you CPUs, defeated the fallen Jedi Bengel Morr, to become a Knight. He's an exemplar of the Jedi Order." Watcher One said.

"How did you know about all this?" Asmund asked.

"Either he can read minds, or he's got spies on Tython." Kira interjected.

"Maybe he's trying to get under our skin and make us paranoid." Asriel suggested.

"Your mental state is immaterial to the situation. As fortune would have it, Doctor Godera will be in my custody shortly. You have already failed." Watcher One said spitefully.

"The Force - and the power of the CPUs - is with me. We will find Doctor Godera. And you, too." Asmund said.

"I see my reinforcements are finally in position." Watcher One said as a bunch of Imperial assassins decloaked around them. Neptune almost freaked out at the sudden and familiar scene. "Terminate them." Watcher One ordered, before closing the com channel.

"Ambush!" Andrew exclaimed as he took his weapon out and went to attack, but not before Asriel used Shocker Breaker, killing a good number of the enemy. Asmund drew the final blow by throwing his lightsaber at the last assassin, killing him.

"Asriel's powers and skills are growing more and more impressive." he said as he retrieved his lightsaber.

"He's also showing the responsibility, as Histoire said. I think he'll be a great CPU." Kira interjected.

"Awww, you guys are making me blush!" Asriel whined. A loud thumping could be heard to their right as a large droid approached.

"Blasted Imps! Death is too good for them!" the droid spoke.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked.

"My designation is RE-M0." RE-M0 introduced. "Thank you for liberating this facility. Good riddance to Imp scum." he continued.

"Remo, huh? Nice to meet you, Remo." Neptune said.

"Are you one of Doctor Godera's droids? What happened here?" Asmund asked.

"Doctor Godera assigned me to this facility. Primary function: enemy surveillance." RE-M0 said.

"Well, the enemy certainly found out about the operation." Asriel said.

"The facility was compromised when Republic cowards arrived on Taris, and again by these Imp scum." RE-M0 explain.

"Why do you call the Republic cowards? These men and women died defending you and this facility from the Empire." Andrew asked.

"Republic cowards surrendered to the Empire many years ago. These deaths do not alter that fact." RE-M0 insisted. Asmund questioned it, but shrugged the thought off.

"Listen, RE-M0. The Sith Lord, Darth Angral, stole weapons technology from Doctor Godera and is using it to create a planet-killing doomsday weapon codenamed 'Desolator'. We believe that, as a result, Doctor Godera's life may be in danger. We need you to help us locate him before Watcher One does." Andrew explained.

"My programming forbids cooperation with non-Godera lifeforms, except under extreme circumstances. That criteria is now met. Watcher One reprogrammed this facility's tracking relays. He traced Doctor Godera's encrypted bioscan to its present location." RE-M0 said.

"Well, if it worked for Watcher One, it'll work for us." Asmund said.

"The Imp scum destroyed the central computer hoping to prevent this. I must repair it while you reset the outdoor tracking relays. I will provide you with the relays' coordinates, but be advised: the outdoors are dangerous." RE-M0 said.

"Leave it to us, Remo." Neptune said confidently.

"Jedi and CPUs were never included in Doctor Godera's "Republic coward" designation. Now I comprehend why. Contact me when all tracking relays are reset. Then we can triangulate Doctor Godera's position. If you encounter any Imp scum, annihilate them. How you handle Republic cowards is at your discretion. Good luck." RE-M0 said honestly. The group went out and started resetting the relays, while RE-M0 went to work on the repairs. It didn't take long at all, as the relays and central computer went up simultaneously. Asmund contacted RE-M0 as soon as they were done.

"I finished resetting all the tracking relays. Is that central computer online?" he asked.

"Affirmative. Triangulating Doctor Godera's coordinates now. This facility has outlived its usefulness, and my programming provides no secondary mission. I am uncertain how to proceed. Serving Republic cowards is unacceptable, but I am not armed to combat Imp scum. Recommendation?" RE-M0 said as he began the process of looking for Doctor Godera.

"Don't go anywhere until I find Doctor Godera." Asmund recommended.

"A prudent course of action. Perhaps I can monitor Imp scum from here… Triangulation complete. Transmitting coordinates to you now…" RE-M0 said as he sent the coordinates.

"Thanks, Remo. We owe you one." Neptune said cheerfully.

"A pleasure. Now, go save Doctor Godera and show Imp scum what it means to mess with a Jedi!" RE-M0 said, before cutting contact.

* * *

The group rushed over to the coordinates to find Doctor Godera's assistants under fire.

"A Jedi! We're saved!" one of the assistants, a Rodian named Kulaa, exclaimed. "Please, help. Imperials shot my friend. They want Doctor Godera, they're everywhere!" he pleaded.

"Where's Doctor Godera?" Andrew asked.

"He barricaded himself in the main lab. He can't hold out much longer." Kulaa said.

"Alright. Keep out of sight and protect your friend. We'll get Doctor Godera and everyone else out of this." Asmund said.

"You're the only one who can help! Hurry!" Kulaa said. The group rushed in and attempted to rescue Doctor Godera.

"Stand down, Jedi. I'm afraid we both lose this contest." Watcher One said.

"What do you mean?" Asmund asked.

"Doctor Godera killed himself, rather than be captured. It's a tragic loss." Watcher One said.

"Quite a nice nest of lies you got here." Andrew said. "And I'm certain that you're not the REAL Watcher One." he continued.

"Whatever do you mean? You with your Jedi mind. Unlike the men at the outpost, we're trained to kill Jedi." the man impersonating Watcher One said, trying to maintain his cover.

"The real Watcher One knows what I really am." Andrew said, activating HDD. "And I'm not a Jedi." he said.

"Well… This was not expected…" the man said.

"Good work, Andrew. That perception was spot on." Asmund said.

"Wait! These filthy Imps are lying to you!" RE-M0 said as he rushed in.

"Oddly enough, Andrew Hawker saw right through them." Asmund said.

"I conducted a second bioscan on my master's location, just to be sure." RE-M0 said.

"I thought we destroyed that irritating machine…" the man said, clenching his fist. He didn't realize his voice shifted. He pulled a blaster out and shot RE-M0. Asmund and Kira activated their lightsabers and the battle was on. The man who they thought was Watcher One turned out to be an Imperial Shadow Captain in disguise. Andrew was quick, taking out the Shadow Troopers, before assisting with the Shadow Captain. Andrew knocked the opponent off guard with Dimension Blitz, leaving him wide open for a killing blow from Kira. With the battle over, Andrew knelt down in front of RE-M0 to check for damage.

"Critical damage… Circuits failing… Transmitting my maker's new coordinates to you now. Save him. Do not let my functions end in vain…" RE-M0 begged.

"Your main processor and memory circuits are intact. If there's a way to repair you, I'll find it." Asmund said.

"Filthy Imps… Kill them all!" RE-M0 shouted, just as his systems finally failed.

"Hello again. Your ability to survive is impressive, to say the least." Kulaa said.

"Cut the crap, Watcher One, I know who you really are." Andrew said. Watcher One got out of his alien disguise rather quickly.

"And your perception is equally impressive. Not my finest performance, but serviceable. Do not fear. Doctor Godera is unharmed. I painlessly rendered him unconscious and carried him to safety." Watcher One announced.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Andrew said.

"We could continue this chase forever, but that would be a waste of resources. I suggest a compromise. Give me time to administer truth serum to Doctor Godera. Once he reveals his secrets, he's yours. We'll both get what we want." Watcher One suggested. Andrew raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Okay. I'll be happy to accept, once your homeworld's sky turns green." Andrew said. Asmund struggled to keep a straight face at the sassy remark.

"Oh please, childish commentary won't get you anywhere. I don't have time for such petty games." Watcher One said. "I will purchase time for interrogating Doctor Godera by offering you something of great personal interest. A Sith assassin is on Taris, preparing to massacre a small Republic settlement. I'll tell you where." he continued.

"And we're supposed to just take your word for it?" Kira asked.

"My deceptions have failed to produce the desired result. Now, I am telling the truth." Watcher One replied.

"Then tell us." Asmund said.

"I can only provide the location. How you stop your enemy is up to you. The Republic colonists have a temporary shelter near some ruins. Sending you the coordinates now… The Sith assassin is noted for being a master of beasts. She likely won't be alone. I advise caution. Good luck, Jedi… CPUs…" Watcher One said, before cutting transmission.

"A Sith Intelligence officer, directing us against a Sith attack, advising caution and wishing us good luck. That is a new one indeed." Kira mused.

"I sensed no deception from him this time around, which is surprising. Perhaps we should help those people." Asmund said.

"Then we'd better hurry." Andrew said.

* * *

They ran to the temporary shelter, where they met with the leader of the colony.

"Welcome, Master Jedi. How did our humble settlement earn this honor? Do you need food or water? Anything we have is yours." The leader asked.

"A Sith wants you all dead. We're here to defend you." Asmund said.

"Sith? But why us? We haven't done anything!" the leader exclaimed in confusion.

"Since when do Sith need a reason to kill people?" Kira asked.

"Listen. You need to get your people to safety, as calmly as possible. We'll handle the rest." Andrew said.

"This is horrible! We're not prepared for this!" The leader said on the verge of panic. That's when the ground vibrated, loud thumping suggesting a large beast.

"Then you should not have come back to a world that is not yours." the Sith assassin, Rora Seake, declared. "Taris belongs to the Sith Empire, now and forever! Even my beasts understand that!" she continued.

"So you say, but we stand ready to protect the Republic and its interests." Andrew said, before he, Asriel, and Neptune activated HDD again.

"And the CPUs stand before me as well. How quaint. Before you die, satisfy my curiosity. My mission was secret. How did you know about it?" Rora asked.

"You can't trust your own people. That's why the Empire will fall." Asmund said.

"I'll inform Darth Angral of this security breach. But first thing's first… My pets are ready to play. Are you?" Rora asked.

"Daring a CPU isn't the smartest thing you can do." Asriel said, entering combat stance with the Trinity Blade gleaming from the overhead lights. Rora chuckled as she stepped back twenty paces, before entering a meditative state with a lightning shield around her, rousing her beasts to fight. Andrew and Neptune rushed in, attacking one beast, while Asmund and Kira attacked another. Asriel stayed back, ready to take the Sith head on when her beasts died. It didn't take too long for the first beast to perish, then the second one perished soon after.

"We haven't encountered a creature yet that could stop us. This doesn't have to come to blows, Sith. Surrender." Asriel declared.

"You should feel honored to die at my hand!" Rora shouted. She charged a powerful lightning attack and flung it at the young Auxiliary CPU, sending him flying back and into a wall, but he recovered quickly and leapt back in, blocking a downward slice with the Trinity Blade. He kept parrying the attacks, and managed a successful counter, knocking the Sith down. Rora tried to cut his legs off unsuccessfully, then use a mix of Force Push and Force Lightning as a last ditch effort to kill Asriel, only to be cut down herself, her lightsaber rolling out of her lifeless body and clattering against the metal floor.

"That was impressive, Asriel." Andrew commented.

"What can I say? I'm learning a lot from you two." Asriel replied. As the three CPUs left HDD, the leader of the settlement walked up.

"That Sith and her beasts… If you hadn't been here, they'd have torn us to pieces." the leader remarked. "Our settlement is new. We have fresh supplies. Please, take them." he continued.

"Keep the supplies, sir. Use them to further the settlement's development." Andrew said, turning the reward down.

"My parents told me stories of the Jedi when I was a boy. Now, I see that they're true. I don't know what you three are, but you have my thanks, along with the Master Jedi here." the leader said.

"Glad we did this, but we need to wipe that smug grin off Watcher One's face." Neptune said.

"My thoughts exactly. Shall we?" Kira asked.

* * *

The group rushed over to Doctor Godera's location. They found that they were unfortunately a bit too late to stop the interrogation.

"Lord Angral. My interrogation is complete. Transmitting my report to you now." Watcher One announced.

"Your efficiency will be noted. Take Doctor Godera to Dromund Kaas. I have plans for him." Darth Angral replied.

"You never mentioned you were working with Angral." Asmund said as he and the rest of the group walked up.

"What is this? Explain yourself, Watcher!" Darth Angral demanded. It was easy to tell that he was quite furious.

"To ensure mission success, I compromised with the Jedi. He's here for the doctor." Watcher One explained.

"You… compromised? With the Jedi vermin and CPU filth that killed my son?!" Darth Angral snarled. "Perhaps I should be grateful. You spared me the effort of hunting you down." he continued.

"Stop throwing your lackeys at us. If you want to end this, do it in person." Asmund demanded.

"Watcher, bring me this filth alive. I will kill him myself." Darth Angral ordered.

"Respectfully, milord. I am duty-bound to honor our bargain." Watcher One said.

"Don't trifle with me! I want that Jedi! I want those CPUs!" Darth Angral hissed.

"Very well, Lord Angral." Watcher One said, turning to the group as Darth Angral cut the channel.

"So, you're not going to honor the deal after all…" Andrew said.

"I apologize for reneging on the deal, but I have orders. You understand. I recommend you surrender." Watcher One said.

"You don't have to be Darth Angral's puppet, Watcher One. You're more honor-bound than that. Give us Doctor Godera, and seek immunity amongst the Senate and Republic Military while you still can." Andrew suggested.

"We seem to be at an impasse. This is not the ending I would have chosen." Watcher One said as he pulled out a vibroblade, going to attack Asmund directly, but a few parries later, his weapon shattered against Neptune's katana. His guards fell next. "Again, Darth Angral underestimates you. Twenty years, I avoided becoming a casualty of Sith madness. But, an order is an order." the defeated Imperial said.

"Obligations are what shape our lives." Asmund said.

"We're not so different. For some reason, that's a comfort. Perhaps there's more truth to your hypothetical than I had first thought, CPU. Darth Angral's madness may put the Empire in the firing line. Knowing I'd failed, Darth Angral will kill me. There's no going back. Regardless, you are the victor here. How do you wish to proceed?" Watcher One asked.

"If you can show the Republic you are willing to change sides, you can request immunity and protection. You'd be safe from Darth Angral; a free man, rather than the puppet or victim of a vengeance-crazed Sith Lord." Andrew suggested.

"You've been a worthy adversary. Perhaps it is in my best interests to aid the Republic, rather than Darth Angral. I shall wait for you at the Republic spaceport, mention that you sent me." Watcher One said, before he took his leave. The group then found Doctor Godera restrained to an interrogation table.

"Doctor Godera. Are you alright? I'm a Jedi Knight sent by General Var Suthra to rescue you. My friends, CPUs from another dimension, are with me." Asmund asked.

"Var Suthra? That old man never gives up, does he?" Doctor Godera asked. Asmund went to disable the restraining field keeping Doctor Godera stuck to the table. "The Imperials gave me a Class-4 Truth Serum. Don't remember the interrogation, but I fear they may have learned too much." Doctor Godera said.

"Well, Watcher One changed sides, thanks to one of the CPUs. Hopefully it's a good way to repay for what he's done." Kira said. The restraints shut down, and Doctor Godera returned to his feet.

"I suppose you plan to take me back to Coruscant? I left for a good reason, you know." the doctor said, somewhat irritably.

"Circumstances have changed unfortunately. Darth Angral and the Sith Empire are in possession of a planet-killing doomsday weapon called the Desolator, which was created with Republic secret weapons technology that you invented. You're the only chance we have of understanding the technology well enough to put a stop to our mad Sith Lord's plans." Andrew said.

"So I unwittingly created a monster… May the Force help us…" Doctor Godera said, looking a little pale. "This means that, if it hasn't started already, all-out war is imminent. I'm ready to face what's coming. Perhaps it is time I returned. Finish the war and wipe out the Empire for good." he continued, before he took his leave. The Sharicite Fragment appeared where Doctor Godera was standing, and Andrew and Neptune claimed it.

* * *

Everyone returned to the spaceport to see Watcher One standing by the way to the Endeavor, flanked by two Republic soldiers and an SIS agent. They were talking with General Var Suthra over the holocom. Doctor Godera was there, too.

"I told you, Agent. My team never fails." Var Suthra exclaimed cheerfully.

"My team came to assist you. We discovered the outpost was destroyed and assumed the worst. Imperial spymaster Watcher One here told us everything about what happened, and how you made him realize that a life serving Darth Angral wasn't a life worth living. I was surprised to see him wanting to change sides." the SIS agent, a Cathar named Fau-Kes, said.

"Unfortunately, the Empire now knows too much. I wish to rectify that error." Watcher One said. "I have complete knowledge of Darth Angral's plans once he gets the Desolator operational. I'd be more than happy to assist the Jedi and his companions, as well as any Republic Military officials, against him." he continued.

"The Empire's spy network will suffer without your guidance, Watcher One. This buys us time. Thank you." Agent Fau-Kes remarked.

"Doctor Godera. You're looking well, all things considered. Ready to come home?" Var Suthra asked.

"Depends. Are you ready to do what's right?" Doctor Godera asked.

"I always was. And our time has finally come." Var Suthra replied. He turned to Agent Fau-Kes. "Agent. Bring Doctor Godera and Watcher One to Coruscant immediately. We'll be needing their skills and information." he ordered, before turning his gaze back to Asmund and the group. "Contact me from your ship. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra ordered, before cutting contact.

"Then this is goodbye. You saved my life. I owe you." Doctor Godera said.

"I'd never have found you without your droid. The Imperials destroyed it, but I was able to salvage the memory core and processor." Asmund said.

"Ah, Remo. One of my favorites. Thank you for salvaging his parts. I look forward to putting him back together." Doctor Godera said.

"That droid's a hero. He deserves a second chance." Andrew said.

"Working on Remo will make the long flight to Coruscant more bearable. Goodbye for now. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Doctor Godera said.

"Thanks again, Jedi. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I look forward to working with you and the CPUs.." Watcher One said with a genuine smile, before leaving with Agent Fau-Kes and Doctor Godera.

"Another happy ending." Kira said quietly.

"Let's get back on the Endeavor and report in." Asmund said.

"Yeah, I need a permanent break from all that rakghoul nonsense." Neptune groaned tiredly.

"You and me both." Asriel said as they boarded their ship.

* * *

"General. Doctor Godera and Watcher One are on their way to you." Asmund said over the holocom.

"I can only imagine what the Empire would have done to Doctor Godera had you not been there. And it is good that you convinced the enemy's spymaster to change sides." Var Suthra said.

"What can we say? The CPUs work miracles." Kira said.

"T7 = grateful to have CPUs with Asmund." T7 chirped.

"I'm also told you saved a Republic settlement from a Sith assassin." Var Suthra said.

"You can thank Watcher One for that." Andrew said.

"Interesting. Let's hope there's more to come." Var Suthra said. "Your work here may be done, but this isn't over." he continued.

"Not by a long shot. Next stop, Nar Shaddaa." Asriel said.

"Contact me when you get there. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra said, before ending the holocall. T7 got the ship in the air, and they were on their way to Nar Shaddaa. Once in Hyperspace, they took a moment to rest easy.

* * *

"So, Darth Angral finally draws our enemies in…" Denzion mused.

"Of course. It's not ideal, and his insanity may become the downfall of the Sith Empire. His work on upgrading the Republic's Power Guards is astounding, and your spies in his power base report the first Shadow Guards are leaving production very soon." Grand Moff Kilran replied.

"I thought so. But this works to our advantage." Denzion said.

"Milord?" Kilran asked.

"The ship my Master greenlit in low orbit above Endor is nearly complete. I assume you've seen the blueprints?" Denzion asked, smirking.

"Of course, milord. It's an ambitious project that I assume has taken many months. I don't think the Empire nor the Republic has seen a starship of this scale. What was it you called it? The Eclipse? A fitting name for such a massive ship." Kilran mused.

"Indeed. Should this ship rest in orbit above the Republic capital, the sheer size will blot out the sun itself. Turbo lasers will rain down from the skies like fire and brimstone, and the Senate will beg for mercy at mine and Malgus' heel." Denzion said devilishly.

"An ideal plan, sir... But Watcher One reported the presence of a third CPU to Darth Angral before he suddenly went dark, as your spies reported. In all likelihood, the Jedi and CPUs killed him." Kilran said.

"A third? No matter. A war is coming, and we will be the hands that drive the Emperor's Blade across the galaxy." Denzion declared. That's when a servant arrived with a blackened Kyber Crystal.

"Maser, the Lady of Nightmares has finished her modifications to your crystal." the servant said.

"Ah. Finally." Denzion said as he collected the crystal, setting it inside his crossguard lightsaber, before igniting it. Rather than the glaring red that he's familiar with, the blade emitted was a sinister black. He was originally horrified at the look, but the look of horror soon turned into a look of satisfaction. "Unusual… terrifying… and powerful… I cannot wait to see the look on the faces of those Jedi and CPU scum when they see this." he declared.

"I must admit, Denzion, that a black lightsaber blade has never been seen before. I was right to trust your judgement when you brought Kurome to me." Darth Malgus said, having seen the new weapon.

"Of course, Master. Everything's falling into place." Denzion said.

* * *

The Endeavor came out of hyperspace above the world of Nar Shaddaa.

"Well, here we are… the Smuggler's Moon." Kira said as they looked upon the world. "Steady as she goes, Asmund." she said as Asmund took control of the landing process.

"Endeavor to Spaceport Control, requesting docking clearance." Andrew said on the holoterminal.

"Docking clearance confirmed for Endeavor, please proceed to Docking Bay Four. Welcome to Nar Shaddaa." the controller said. Asmund guided the ship in to Docking Bay Four as instructed, before letting the landing struts touch the deck. Andrew immediately contacted General Var Suthra.

"General, we've arrived on Nar Shaddaa. Any word from Agent Galen?" he asked.

"Negative. After Taris and Ord Mantell, I fear the worst. I'll warn you now. The project there is… I should have ended it years ago." Var Suthra said.

"Hold on a moment. Exactly what kind of project are we dealing with?" Asmund asked.

"Conversations like this never end well." Kira said grimly.

"After the Empire's victory on Coruscant during the war, people were terrified. We looked weak, helpless. The Senate authorized research into science we had no business exploring- using technology to turn ordinary men into living weapons. The "Power Guard" program was established to create the ultimate soldier, one powerful enough to tackle a Sith head-on." Var Suthra.

"So something akin to the SPARTANs we saw during our war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate three years ago… The Master Chief was really something." Andrew muttered.

"SPARTANs?" Var Suthra asked.

"Just having idle thoughts based on what we experienced in our home dimension, General. Basically, the SPARTANs were supersoldiers wearing power armor, able to operate efficiently in highly hazardous combat situations." Andrew replied.

"Similar to what the Power Guards were aimed at achieving. I can't say I'm surprised, based on the limited knowledge I have of the Multiverse." Var Suthra said.

"The best defense against a Sith is someone like me." Asmund said.

"The Jedi Order was nearly extinct. The Senate feared you might never recover." Val Suthra said, sighing.

"So, why hold the Power Guard project here?" Asriel asked.

"Nar Shaddaa has the latest in cybernetics, combat adrenals, personal armor, personal shields and weapons. Everything we needed to create the Power Guards, though shielding was left out by choice." Var Suthra said.

"T7 combat upgrades = manufactured on Nar Shaddaa. Finest quality!" T7 beeped.

"There's also a distinct lack of government oversight. You're in Hutt territory, neutral space. Laws are practically nonexistent." Var Suthra warned.

"No wonder they call it the Smuggler's Moon…" Andrew groaned.

"A lot of the refugees from the previous war came here. Some of them took up smuggling, bringing medical supplies and food to besieged worlds, and weapons and armor to resistance groups fighting the Sith Empire. Others took… less reputable paths." Var Suthra said.

"What do we know about the Hutts?" Asmund asked.

"Hutts break laws just breathing. But they let us do business, no questions asked. I placed a single operative in charge of the Power Guard project. Gave him unlimited authority and enough credits to fund the project. The research facility operates in total secrecy, off the grid of standard Republic SIS oversight. Even I don't know where it is." Var Suthra said.

"That complicates things… Agent Galen had the proper clearance to know where the facility is, but since he's gone dark, the option of asking him has gone out the window." Andrew remarked.

"But all of our research facilities were compromised. Somehow the enemy found it." Asmund countered.

"Our operative's name and contact data were in the file stolen from Coruscant. He's disappeared, and Agent Galen vanished trying to find him. I can only assume they're dead or captured." Var Suthra said.

"If they're alive, we'll do what we can. But what about the weapons project?" Asmund asked.

"Our research can die, for all I care." Var Suthra said.

"Fine with me. Technology like this in the wrong hands is a dangerous thing indeed. I mean, what's the alternative? If Angral already has his hands on the Power Guards, he may modify the project to create something truly terrifying." Andrew said.

"Then you'd better act fast, to make sure that does not happen. I need you to coordinate with our SIS branch on Nar Shaddaa. The bureau chief is an Onderonian named Riken. SIS Headquarters is hidden on the Promenade. You'll visit a merchant shop and use a secret turbolift in the back to meet with Riken." Var Suthra said.

"Say no more, General. The Endeavor's crew is mobile." Andrew said.

"Find out what happened to Agent Galen and the operative in charge of the project. May the Force be with you." Var Suthra said, before ending the holocall.

* * *

The group arrived to see the SIS HQ in disarray.

"That's the second field agent who's missed a check-in. Our network's under attack." Special Agent Tander said.

"We don't know that." Chief Riken countered.

"We know Agent Galen was captured! He's telling the enemy where to hit us!" Special Agent Tander exclaimed.

"If it makes you feel better, transmit Alert Level Omega to all field agents, see how many respond." Chief Riken instructed. Special Agent Tander went to do as instructed.

"Bureau Chief Riken. General Var Suthra told us to find you." Andrew said.

"The Jedi and CPUs who convinced Watcher One to change sides. Glad to meet you. I'm Bureau Chief Riken." Chief Riken said. "Wish I had better news to report. We're fumbling in the dark right now." he explained.

"It sounds like your agents are in trouble." Asmund said.

"My subordinate's jumping to conclusions. Hazard of the business." Chief Riken said, shrugging it off. "Here's what little I know: Agent Galen came here to secure a top secret operation. Something hidden even from us. He disappeared in the Nikto sector while pursuing a contact. Fortunately, he left a trail we can follow." he explained.

"What information can you provide about the contact?" Asmund asked.

"The General said it was the operative in charge of his project. More than that, I don't know. Galen left coded progress reports at SIS dead-drops all over the Nikto Sector. Unfortunately, that whole area's gone hostile. Had to pull my agents out. If you want those reports, you'll have to find them yourself." Chief Riken explained.

"Thank goodness. For a second, I thought this might be too easy." Kira muttered sarcastically. That was when Special Agent Tander rushed in.

"I sent the Omega Alert. Only half our field agents reported in. I'm telling you, we're compromised! We need to move this headquarters before it's too late!" he exclaimed.

"Hold on, now. The enemy may be trying to flush you into the open, make you easier to pick off." Andrew countered.

"Running and regrouping is better than waiting to die." Tander snapped.

"Evacuating this facility is out of the question. We're safe here, and we still have a mission to complete" Chief Riken countered, turning to the group. "I've marked the locations of Agent Galen's dead-drops. Download his messages to your holo and contact me. I'll decode them. Let's get some answers. Good luck." he explained. The group traveled to the Nikto Sector and began downloading all the encoded messages from the dead-drops. With that accomplished, Asmund contacted Chief Riken.

"Chief Riken? I've downloaded all of Agent Galen's coded messages." he reported.

"Transmitting a decryption signal to your holo. De-scrambling. Hmm… times and locations, standard tracking details… and one priority holo. Playing that back now." Chief Riken said as he messed with the data, playing back an encoded message.

"Found our lead operative. Dead. He'd been tortured. The Power Guard data files are missing. No clues to the main facility's location, but there was evidence of a recruitment center here. The project was using refugees as test subjects. The recruitment center's my best shot at finding the main facility. I'm going in. Leaving the site's coordinates, just in case. Galen out." Agent Galen said in his holorecording.

"Took guts going in there alone." Kira mused.

"Not sure what's worse: The enemy stealing our weapons projects, or us experimenting on refugees." Chief Riken said rather grimly.

"Andrew feared that the Power Guard project may be altered in terrifying ways if it fell into the hands of the enemy. Unfortunately for us, that situation is already happening. We have to get the data back." Asmund said.

"A blind assault is dangerous, but it's your only option. Agent Galen - or whoever got him - holds the key to recovering the Power Guard project. The trail ends at that recruitment center. You need to get inside there and find out what's happened. Good luck. Riken out." Riken said as he cut contact.

* * *

The group ran to the recruitment center, finding Imperials already swarming inside. They attacked, quickly clearing the area of enemies. With the recruitment center secure, Asmund freed remaining refugees who were imprisoned by the Empire, and contacted Chief Riken.

"Chief Riken, the recruitment center was overrun with Imperials. No sign of Agent Galen, but I just freed some refugees." he announced.

"Not refugees. Heroes. These people put their lives on the line for victory over the Empire. Name's Vell Narroc. Been recruiting volunteers for the Power Guard project since it started." the man, Vell, explained.

"Those people asked to become test subjects?" Chief Riken asked.

"The Empire stole their homeworlds; destroyed their homes on Coruscant, Alderaan and Corellia. They jumped at the chance for payback. Over the years, hundreds of people volunteered for the Power Guard project. Heroes, all of them." Vell said.

"Not so much, now. These 'heroes' may become puppets of the Empire they signed up to fight against." Andrew said.

"Don't know how the Empire found us, but they control the whole project now." Vell said. His voice was grim and sorrowful, as though horrified to see his work fall into the hands of the enemy he hated with a passion.

"A Republic Agent named Galen came here. What happened to him?" Asmund asked.

"They captured him alive. Their leader wanted him. The Imperials are taking people for "testing" to the main lab. It's in the Red Light Sector, not sure exactly where." Vell said.

"That's one of the busiest parts of Nar Shaddaa. We'll never find the lab." Chief Riken said.

"To be fair, Riken, Andrew's intuition never fails him. Same thing goes for Asmund's and my instincts. I'm sure we can find it somehow, so long as we trust in the Force." Kira countered.

"I've heard it's the only building with a dedicated reactor. Does that help?" Vell asked.

"Absolutely. Contact me in the Red Light Sector. I'll have a plan. Riken out." Chief Riken said as he cut contact.

"I'll get these volunteers to safety. I hope you kill every last one of those Imperials." Vell said truthfully.

"We'd prefer to avoid mass slaughter if we can help it, but we will ensure justice is done." Andrew said.

* * *

The group arrived in the Red Light Sector, finding it just like any other red light district anywhere else. The brothels, shady motels, and other places of debauchery made for a perfect place to hide the Power Guard project's labs.

"I'm in the Red Light Sector. You have a plan for finding the main lab?" Asmund asked.

"If the Power Guard facility has a dedicated reactor, it's immune to disruptions affecting the power grid. My team is monitoring energy fluctuations in that sector. All you have to do is cause some fluctuations. Applying a lightsaber to the right conduits should do the trick." Chief Riken said, explaining his plan. "Sending coordinates to key power conduits. Hit them all, and we'll get a fix on that Power Guard main lab. And be careful. The Red Light Sector may look civilized, but it's anything but. Riken out." he said. Following the coordinates, they destroyed the key conduits. With the power grid temporarily disrupted, Asmund contacted Chief Riken.

"Chief Riken, the conduits have been damaged. Has your team detected anything?" he asked.

"Only one building in the sector maintained a steady energy supply when you disrupted those conduits. That has to be the main lab. Sending coordinates now. Aside from Agent Galen and the test subjects, we have no idea what you'll face in there. How will you play this?" Chief Riken said, trying to get an idea on how the group will handle the attack.

"Whatever surprises the enemy has in store, a Jedi is always ready. I'm sure the CPUs will come out on top as well." Asmund said.

"With luck, you'll catch the enemy off guard. You're in for a hell of a fight." Chief Riken said.

"Here goes nothing…" Kira said wearily.

"Contact me when it's done. Riken out." Chief Riken said before ending the holocall.

* * *

Everyone rushed to the coordinates, before stopping to allow the CPUs to activate HDD once more. They continued in, finding the Power Guards inactive. On the Holoterminal was Lord Sadic.

"We've been waiting for you, Jedi... CPUs... Darth Angral told me you defeated Watcher One and Inquisitor Ferav. Impressive." the Sith said.

"Explains why you're not here. Scared, huh?" Kira asked.

"You soldiers, lay down your weapons. I promise you'll be treated fairly." Asmund said.

"You killed good men at that recruitment center. Loyal soldiers. The best." Commander Graul spat.

"We don't revel in mass slaughter. We'd have preferred if they surrendered peacefully, but… such is the nature of war." Andrew said honestly with a deep sigh.

"Pitiful CPU. Slaughter a roomful of men and then apologize for it." Commander Graul sneered.

"I promised Commander Graul he could execute you personally. And I left him a few gifts to help." Lord Sadic declared sadistically. That was when the Power Guards went active. "Mark 1 Power Guards. Not as destructive as the ones I possess, nor as stealthy and terrifying as the Shadow Guards coming off the production lines on Darth Angral's flagship, but quick to assemble and quite malleable. It took nothing to wipe their useless minds and program them to serve me." he continued.

"You're a sick man, Sith. Give it up while there are still lives left to save." Andrew shouted.

"Charming. All bark, but no bite. Commander Graul, Kill the Jedi. Capture the CPUs and cut out the Padawan's tongue, then bring them to me." Lord Sadic said. Commander Graul bowed, before he and the Power Guards went on the attack.

"We've no choice. We've got to take them all out." Asriel said.

"Go for the Power Guards. Kira and I will take the Commander." Asmund said. Andrew, Neptune and Asriel were able to destroy the Mark 1 Power Guards without much trouble, while Asmund and Kira defeated Commander Graul. With the battle over, Asmund contacted Chief Riken.

"We're too late, Riken. Darth Angral's apprentice raided the lab. There's nothing left here. I found an encrypted datapad on the Imperial Officer. Looks important." Asmund declared.

"It may have information on where the enemy's moved to. Bring the datapad back to headquarters. My slicers will crack the decryption. We'll have to move fast to stop the enemy. Hurry." Chief Riken said.

* * *

Back at the SIS headquarters, Andrew leads the rest of the group in find it under attack by more Power Guards. Andrew, Asriel and Neptune did what they did best, re-entering HDD and engaging them while they had the chance. The Mark 2 was a bit more troublesome than last time. Unfortunately, they were too late. Chief Riken was dead.

"I warned him. I told Riken this base was compromised!" Special Agent Tander shouted, angered and horrified by what he witnessed.

"The Chief's dead… They're all dead… What were those things?" Agent Diyaz asked. His entire body was shaking.

"Power Guards. Like what we encountered at the main lab, but more powerful…" Andrew said as he left HDD. Asriel and Neptune soon followed.

"You kept us out of the loop. Hid the Power Guard facility, never told us about those weapons! We stayed and supported your mission when we should have evacuated! These deaths are on you!" Special Agent Tander snapped.

"It wasn't our call to begin with. If we don't calm ourselves and complete this mission, then more will follow." Andrew countered.

"With Riken dead, I'm Acting Bureau Chief. This mission's over." Special Agent Tander exclaimed.

"So that's it, then? You're going to sacrifice the Republic because you cannot hold it together?" Andrew asked.

"Don't you, of all people, yell at me about sacrificing the Republic!" Special Agent Tander shouted.

"Enough. Darth Angral and his apprentice has the Power Guard project. They've already begun production of a more sinister version, the kind Angral's apprentice called "Shadow Guards." If we fail this mission, we doom the Republic." Andrew said, trying to reason with the Twi'lek.

"Do not push it, CPU! I've had it up to here with this nonsense!" Special Agent Tander snapped.

"Sir, maybe you should sit this out. I'll handle it." Agent Diyaz interjected. Special Agent Tander sighed, wanting to punch the CPU in the face, but decided against it due to it being a bad idea. "Sir… I know you're scared. I am, too. But perhaps the CPU is right. We have to ignore our fear and press on." Agent Diyaz said, calming the Twi'lek.

"Fine, fine… Give the Jedi everything he needs. I'll follow along." Special Agent He'd step back, allowing Agent Diyaz to take command.

"Sorry about Tander. Maybe he's right, Chief Riken did more harm than good by not moving the base elsewhere on Nar Shaddaa. But I believe he didn't realize how big the threat against us truly was until it was too late. Anyways, what's our next step?" the agent asked.

"We have a datapad that needs slicing. Chief Riken asked us to bring it back." Asmund said, handing the datapad over. The SIS agent took the time to decrypt the data, before reporting back.

"Decryption complete. The enemy took everything from the Power Guard lab to a fallback position. I recognize these coordinates, an Imperial-controlled factory on the industrial level." Agent Diyaz reported

"Thank you, Agent." Andrew said, before turning to Special Agent Tander. "Download everything you can from the base's mainframe, and destroy everything else, then evacuate as quickly as possible." he advised.

"Thank you, CPU. You've no idea how much I've waited to hear something like that." Special Agent Tander said.

"Sir, I recommend we inform General Var Suthra. We need immediate reinforcements." Agent Diyaz recommended, before turning back to the group. "I've marked the enemy's fallback position. Good luck." Agent Diyaz said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-Replaced Rieeken with Riken, because why not? Creative liberties do make for interesting ideas.

-Unlike in the actual game, I gave Watcher One a new lease on life, so that death is not his only option and it gives the heroes a greater edge.

-Another connection to the previous stories in my Re;Birth 1 timeline. This time, Andrew makes a comparison between the Power Guards and the Halo Univese's SPARTAN program.

-Asriel's CPU weapon, the Trinity Blade, was the result of a few old roleplays on the now-defunct Google+ social media platform. It wasn't as fleshed out as it is now.

That's all that I have. Cya later!


	10. A Villain Appears

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 10 - A Villain Appears

Asmund led the group past the large number of Imperials at the factory, towards the place the coordinates pointed to. Once inside, they knew they had no choice but to fight their way through Imperials and Power Guards, forcing the CPUs to once again activate HDD.

"You shouldn't have come. He'll make me hurt you. He already forced me to give up my fellow agents. Now they're all dead." a scratchy, electronic voice said sorrowfully.

"Agent Galen? What happened to you?" Kira asked.

"When I resist… the pain… he always wins…" Agent Galen said, almost crying.

"Agent Galen, you helped us tremendously on Coruscant, led us to so many victories against Lord Tarnis' deception. Let us help you." Andrew said.

"Too late… he's here…" Agent Galen said, almost panicking. On the holoterminal, Lord Sadic appeared once more.

"Nothing more irritating than a Jedi and a bunch of CPUs who just won't die. Your constant interruptions must end." the Sith declared.

"You're a monster… One bent on sadistic pleasures at the expense of hundreds of tortured souls, unlike my kind. Let Agent Galen go." Asriel ordered.

"That is where we're at a crossroads, CPU. Your former ally will be your executioner. The new Agent Galen's power is matched only by his obedience." Lord Sadic countered.

"My goodness… That Sith turned Galen into a Power Guard…" Neptune said, horrified.

"Face me yourself! Or are you scared that you'll wind up like Tarnis?" Asmund asked, teetering on anger and disgust.

"Tarnis was a child, like you. Beneath me." Lord Sadic said spitefully, before turning to Agent Galen. "Galen. Destroy my enemy." he ordered.

"No. I'd rather die." Agent Galen said, his willpower strong enough to fight back.

"Control factor Six initiated." Lord Sadic said as he manipulated a remote control device. Galen screamed in agony as the implants began to override his neural network. "Neural override complete. Launching elimination protocol. Target: Jedi and CPUs." the Sith said.

"I told you. He always wins." Galen said, defeated, as his own body acted as though it were a puppet. Andrew saw him draw a blaster on them.

"We will do what we must." Neptune said, determined to free him from Lord Sadic's control. The battle began soon after, Mark 1 Power Guards running in to support Galen's attacks. Asriel used fire magic to keep the Mark 1s at bay, before he rushed in and destroyed them. Andrew, Neptune, Kira and Asmund focused on Galen, doing their best not to kill him. Eventually the battle ended when Galen collapsed in pain, his willpower breaking Lord Sadic's control.

"Stop… I'm… I'm in control." Galen said. "All that damage you did finally spread to the neural overrides. Only temporarily, though. I can already feel my systems repairing themselves." he continued.

"Tell us how to free you from the Sith's control." Andrew said.

"Can't remove the machines without killing me. But… I don't matter anymore. The Sith- Lord Sadic, has the Republic's Mark 3 Power Guards, and prototypes of Darth Angral's terrifying modification to the program: the Shadow Guards. All of them, cybernetically enhanced supersoldiers armed with advanced weapons. Sadic plans to build hundreds more, all controlled by him. An invincible army to conquer Nar Shaddaa." Galen said.

"The Sith could make thousands… millions of Power Guards. He could conquer the entire Republic within hours…" Asmund said.

"Sadic's building his army in Shadow Town, an Imperial-controlled sector. Nastiest people on Nar Shaddaa, and that's saying a lot. I'll give you the coordinates-" Agent Galen said, before he gripped his head in agonizing pain once again. "Neural overrides restarting. There's nothing else to do! KILL ME!" he begged.

"No, there must be a way to free you. Give us time to defeat Sadic." Asmund said.

"Free me? From this?" Agent Galen asked.

"Even if we can't undo what's been done to your body, we can at least ensure that that Lord Sadic can't control you." Andrew interjected.

"Even without Sadic controlling me, I won't live like this." Agent Galen said, begging for death.

"Hold on, Galen. We need to face Sadic together. We're the only people who can bring him to justice for what he's done. Are you with me?" Asmund said, showing compassion for his friend.

"Don't know how long I can resist his commands, but I'll try. Safer if we don't travel together. I'll meet you inside Sadic's base in Shadow Town. Hurry. We don't have much time." Agent Galen said.

* * *

Everyone arrived in Shadow Town. Like before they snuck their way past the army of Sith and into Lord Sadic's base, where they had to fight their way through yet more Power Guards, Mark 2s this time. They made it to Lord Sadic.

"You're strong to have made it this far. But not strong enough." the Sith said in a scratchy, monotonous voice similar to what Galen had.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Lord Sadic became a Power Guard?" Asriel asked.

"Remarkable technology. So versatile. I just calculated seventeen ways to end your life." Lord Sadic said.

"Calculate all you want, Lord Sadic, the Force and the power of the CPUs is with us." Asmund countered.

"We've proven time and time again that we cannot be beaten. Are you so sure that the hastily-inserted modifications are enough?" Andrew asked.

"A shame you'll never understand what true power feels like. Perhaps I'll add you to my army after all. Darth Angral would appreciate that." Lord Sadic said.

"No. We'll kill you, first." Agent Galen said as he walked in.

"Agent Galen. Still functional. Let me rectify that. Control Factor Ten initiated" Lord Sadic said, sending a wave of pain through Agent Galen. "Obey me. Or I'll tear your mind apart." the Sith said.

"Agent Galen, you've got to resist. He has no power over you." Andrew said.

"I have all the power! I AM power!" Lord Sadic declared sadistically. Galen struggled to fight back, almost failing twice, before his willpower won.

"No. Not anymore. Never again." the he said as he pointed his gun at Lord Sadic. He'd take a shot, weakening the Sith. "I'm with you Jedi. Let's finish this." He said, and the battle began. Asmund and Asriel teamed up with Agent Galen against Lord Sadic, while Andrew, Neptune and Kira faced off against the two Shadow Guard prototypes. The Shadow Guards cloaked, trying to catch the Jedi and CPUs off guard, but Kira used her instincts and used Force Repulse, knocking the Shadow Guards down and damaging the cloaking systems grafted to their bodies. With them exposed, Neptune and Andrew dealt the final blow. Asriel, meanwhile, used every trick he had, from fire magic to Star Blazing, to keep Lord Sadic from getting the upper hand. The Sith was proving to be a major obstacle and a difficult opponent with the Power Guard enhancements done to him. Agent Galen finally fired the killing shot that ended Lord Sadic's life, and his control over him. As expected, a Sharicite Fragment appeared, and Andrew and Neptune collected it. That was when Special Agent Tander walked in.

"Don't look so surprised. It's our job to follow people." the acting Bureau Chief said.

"How-" Asriel asked.

"Agent Diyaz planted a tracker on you back at headquarters." Special Agent Tander said.

"Standard operating procedure. No offense intended." Agent Diyaz said.

"None taken. In fact, I'd say it worked out in our favor." Asmund said.

"Would've been here sooner, but getting into Imperial territory without a lightsaber is complicated." Special Agent Tander said.

"Glad we don't have to hold this base by ourselves." Andrew said with a light chuckle.

"We won't be staying long." Special Agent Tander said. "This is Blackstar Squad, Republic Special Forces. General Var Suthra pulled in a favor with General Garza, got them here quick. We're demolishing this location; make sure the enemy can't recover anything useful." he continued.

"Good… I'll die with this place…" Galen said.

"Galen? You've… changed…" Special Agent Tander said in horror at the sight of Agent Galen as a Power Guard.

"I'm dangerous. I should be destroyed." Agent Galen said.

"But you're in full control, now. Your actions are your own. Inside, you're the same man you've always been. A hero of the Republic." Asmund sid.

"The SIS looks after its own, Galen. We'll help you." Special Agent Tander said.

"Just get me out of here." Agent Galen said.

"Lieutenant. Prep this man for extraction." Special Agent Tander ordered one of the Blackstar Squad members.

"Sir, I've located the Power Guard files, including notes on how the Sith controlled them. Orders?" Agent Diyaz asked.

"Darth Angral probably has a copy of the data files on his flagship, where he's building the Shadow Guards, but... destroy them. All of them. This technology must never again fall into the wrong hands." Andrew said.

"I disagree completely, but I've learned better than to argue with you. You should check in with General Var Suthra, we'll be right behind you. Just need to plant the incendiary charges. I'd say it's been a pleasure, but… goodbye." Special Agent Tander said.

* * *

"We've narrowly escaped a major disaster, General. We defeated one of Darth Angral's apprentices and destroyed all data files pertaining to the Power Guard project… but a copy of those files led to a terrifying modification of the project and a lot of good men died to get this far." Andrew said, reporting to General Var Suthra at the holoterminal on the Endeavor.

"Chief Riken and his agents are a terrible loss. What happened to Galen… well, at least he's alive." Var Suthra said. "Just heard from Special Agent Tander. They've eradicated the last remaining traces of the Power Guard project, including the main lab. Thank you for destroying those files. Approving that project was the biggest mistake of my career." he continued.

"Never let fear compromise your ideals. Learn from this mistake so that it doesn't happen again." Asmund said.

"If only it were that simple." Var Suthra countered with a look of shame. "The Republic's position on Nar Shaddaa remains precarious at best. Better for everyone if this operation remains classified. I'm sealing all records of what happened here. You, me and the SIS are the only ones that know the full story." Var Suthra said.

"Keeping secrets got people killed. The reason they died can't stay hidden." Asmund countered.

"I'll file a full report with my superiors and hope they don't drum me out of the service." Var Suthra said begrudgingly. He took a minute to compose himself again. "I know you're probably exhausted, but the enemy hasn't given up. Neither can we. While you were out and about, I got reports of something promising. A major tactical advantage has opened up, but you have to act quickly." he continued.

"What sort of advantage?" Andrew asked.

"One of Darth Angral's closest advisors, Admiral Hacklin, asked us for asylum. He wants to defect." Var Suthra reported.

"Hacklin was with Angral when he interrogated me on the Republic Orbital Station above Ord Mantell. They seemed chummy. What changed?" Kira asked, a bit suspicious.

"Not sure, but the admiral's on the run. There are unconfirmed reports Hacklin's earned a death mark." Var Suthra said.

"One of Darth Angral's top men turned traitor? It's too convenient." Asmund said.

"Hate to say it, but Asmund has a point. This could be a trap." Asriel said.

"I agree with them. Something doesn't feel right. If we're going to do this, I must recommend caution." Andrew added.

"Hacklin wouldn't be the first high-ranking Imperial to switch sides. Until we know otherwise, we have to believe this is real." Var Suthra countered. "Kira obviously made an impression on the admiral at Ord Mantell, says he'll only surrender to her." he continued.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kira muttered.

"Me too, Kira… We can't just ignore the signs. Something big, and something nasty, may be awaiting us." Andrew said.

"No time to negotiate. Admiral Hacklin is expecting all of you, and nobody else. Told him to wait at an old asteroid mining facility within the Vergesso Asteroid Belt. I'm uploading the coordinates now." Var Suthra said.

"We'll bring the admiral in safely." Asmund said.

"Be careful out there." Var Suthra said, closing the transmission.

"Well, there's no point in arguing… Teeseven, set a course to the provided coordinates." Andrew said, instructing T7 to take over control of the ship. The Endeavor lifted up and zoom climbed to Orbit, before entering hyperspace.

* * *

The Endeavor left hyperspace at the outer edge of the asteroid belt, before T7 guided the ship in to the abandoned mining facility's coordinates. A decently large Imperial warship orbited just within their view range, and a sense of foreboding befell everyone.

"I don't like this… Keep an eye on the scanners." Andrew said, once again urging caution.

"T7 = approaching docking bay. T7's circuits = tingling." T7 chirped.

"Keep it steady, Teeseven." Asmund said. Slowly but surely, the Endeavor landed in the hangar of the abandoned mining facility. The loading ramp lowered, and the group got off, finding the place empty.

"Hmm… Not sure where Admiral Hacklin is…" Andrew said. "Something feels very wrong here… Stay on guard." he warned. The group cautiously walked through the station to an awaiting shuttle, to find Admiral Hacklin nowhere in sight, but instead two individuals. One of them was the person that was described to Andrew and Neptune by Sans.

"Greetings. I am Valis. Your quick response is most appreciated." Valis said. "Please forgive the deception. Admiral Hacklin remains Darth Angral's faithful servant. His name simply made this meeting convenient." he explained.

"You and your husband are to be commended for making it this far, Neptune." the second person said.

"You must be Kurome Ankokuboshi. Sans warned us about you." Andrew said, addressing the female.

"And so he did. He suspected my involvement in the Shadow Puppets attacking the last world. I have to give the bonehead credit, he is certainly smarter than he looks." Kurome said as a fiendish smirk grew across her face.

"The man with her is a sith! Kill him!" Kira exclaimed as she drew her lightsaber.

"Now, really. Is that any way to treat your family?" Valis asked.

"A rift between brother and sister? What's going on?" Asmund asked.

"Your Padawan isn't who you think. She's no Jedi. She's a Child of the Emperor, like Valis. And it's time she return to her father's warm embrace." Kurome said.

"I've never heard of any "Emperor's Children." Who are you people?" Asmund asked.

"The chosen ones. Selected at birth to serve our father's great glory. A distinction we should wear with pride. Don't deny your true lineage." Valis said smugly.

"I'm not a Sith. Don't let him turn you all against me." Kira begged.

"We won't, Kira." Asriel said.

"Family or not, we refuse to be held up any longer, and we certainly won't hand Kira over to you. We're leaving." Andrew said.

"Now, now, is that how you treat your host?" Valis asked. "If you hadn't been paying attention, that Terminus Destroyer outside the station, the Conqueror, is the flagship of the Lady of Nightmares here. Retrofitted to be the fastest and most deadly of her class. Even if you could outrun her, you'd be spacedust by the time you're out of the hangar bay." he continued. Andrew grumbled.

"We have no quarrel, Jedi. Let Kira come home. The Emperor wills it." Valis said.

"Andrew already told you. We will not hand Kira over, family or not. She's my Padawan." Asmund interjected.

"There's no escaping your destiny, Kira. Thanks to your brush with Darth Angral, the Emperor knows you're alive and where to find you." Kurome said, before filling Kira's head with images of a life alongside her 'brother', sowing the seeds for the Emperor's control.

"Hey! what are you doing to her?!" Asriel demanded.

"Don't get involved, young Dreemurr. The Emperor's will is not something that can be broken so easily, and the world must march forth into the whirlpool of delusion. Unless you want me to turn your dreams into nightmares, I'd suggest you back off and let his will be done." Kurome said, attempting to terrify Asriel as she drew her sword.

"Wait… That sword…" Andrew said, chills running down his spine.

"Oh this thing? It's the blade favored by the late crime lord Jose Carter." Kurome declared. Neptune saw it and struggled to hold back dark memories.

"Asmund, I don't think Neptune is able to think straight." Asriel warned.

"What's so special about that blade?" Asmund asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you. Later." Kurome said.

"No matter where you go, father sees you. He sees you right now… and he wants you back." Valis said.

"I'd rather die than see him again." Kira declared as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Hmm… I'd hoped to have had a little more fun. How dreadful." Kurome said, dissatisfied. "Valis. If the Child won't return to her father willingly, then I leave it to you to take her by force. I am required elsewhere." she said.

"Of course, milady." Valis said as he ignited his lightsaber, before running into battle. Andrew and Asriel activated HDD, and Asmund ignited his lightsaber. During the battle, Kurome boarded the shuttle and returned to her flagship. "So be it, sister." Valis said as he pushed Kira away with the Force. Asriel went in and sent a wave of rainbow-colored share energy towards the Child of the Emperor, knocking him over, but he recovered rather quickly. Andrew used Slash Wave, following up with Dimension Blitz. Neptune recovered from her episode and activated HDD, before going all out with Neptune Break. Asmund and Kira teamed up and finally overpowered the foe, ending his life.

"We've wasted too much time already. We should get going." Andrew said.

"Agreed. Let's go." Asmund said as they ran to the ship.

* * *

Kurome returned to the bridge of the Conqueror, to be met with an unamusing and irritating report.

"Milady, scans report a launch from hangar bay seventeen. The ship's ID matches that of the Endeavor." Kurome's exec reported.

"So Valis wasn't a match for them after all… Charge the weapons and launch all active fighters. We'll do what he could not." Kurome ordered. The Klaxons blared as the crew was ordered to battlestations. Mark IV Supremacy Starfighters launched from the Conqueror's hangar bay, while the destroyer's weapons powered up simultaneously.

* * *

The Endeavor rushed out of the hangar bay of the abandoned station to see the Conqueror in hot pursuit.

"They're trailing us!" Kira yelled.

"Fighters = incoming. Crew = not safe." T7 said.

"Keep her steady, Asmund. Teeseven, power up the gun turrets and shields." Andrew instructed.

"Wha- where are you going?" Neptune asked.

"To give the Empire a taste of their own medicine." Andrew said, going to the dorsal gun turret as T7-01 powered it up. The Endeavor's shields went up soon after. Asmund took a hard right turn to avoid one of the larger asteroids.

"Fighters coming up on our six." Asmund reported.

"I see them." Andrew replied, turning the gun to target the fighters. Asriel was incredibly nervous as Asmund flew the ship erratically, avoiding asteroids and incoming fire from fighters and the destroyer behind them. One fighter got too close, too soon, and Andrew opened up on it. Laser fire rippled across space and into the solar panels and Strike Foils of the Imperial fighter, and it burst into flames before crashing into a nearby asteroid. Turbolaser fire from the Conqueror's main batteries narrowly missed the ship by inches, but struck asteroids in the process. Asmund, attempting to draw himself away from the Conqueror, performed a half Split-S, before rolling 90 degrees to starboard and pulling up. That was when the main swarm of fighters came in.

"Watch yourself, they're coming in hard and fast." Kira warned on the comms. Andrew began to sweat as he concentrated. The Endeavor shuddered as one of the fighters strafed the central hull, the laser shots absorbed by the particle and deflector shields. Andrew led his target and pulled the trigger. Laser fire ripped into his target's port engine and stabilizer, and it slammed into another fighter that got too close.

"Yeah! Two for one!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Good shot, but don't get cocky." Asmund said. That's when another fighter overshot the Endeavor, and Asmund cleared it out with the Defender-class Light Corvette's main armament of heavy laser cannons.

* * *

"Watch your left, Raven Two!" one of the Imperial pilots called on comms.

"Focus fire on the dorsal turret. Kill the gunner and we can tear them apart." another pilot ordered.

"Gorgon Three, you're in firing range! Pull out!" another pilot called out.

"I can't hold any longer! Ejec-" one pilot called out, before his fighter fell prey to the Endeavor's gun turret.

"Milady, twenty-two percent of the active fighter compliment has been destroyed. At the rate they're going, they'll be out of the asteroid field and out of range of our main guns in two minutes." Kurome's Warfare Officer reported. Kurome responded with a look of displeasure.

"If they leave this asteroid field, they'll enter Hyperspace and be out of our grasp." Kurome finally said after a few minutes.

"What are our orders?" her exec asked.

"We can't let them escape, no matter the cost. If war is coming, we need our Emperor's victory to be absolute. Set deflectors to double front and transfer power to engines. With any luck, we can catch them before they make the jump." Kurome ordered.

"Right away, milady." her exec replied, carrying out her orders. The ship lurched as it accelerated, but it was no match for the incredible speed the Endeavor had. Kurome knew this, and just had to keep her target in range of the turbolasers for as long as possible.

* * *

"Heads up, the Conqueror just increased speed. Looks like they intend to keep us within range of their main batteries." Andrew reported.

"Kurome isn't giving up, is she?" Kira asked.

"Seems not. Teeseven has coordinates for Tython punched in. We just gotta get clear of this asteroid field." Asmund said. Two fighters teamed up for a combined strike on the dorsal turret, but Andrew was quick on the trigger. He opted to aim between both fighters simultaneously when they got close enough to each other, and soon, laser fire lanced forward, clipping both of his targets in one salvo. The pilots miscalculated their evasive maneuvers and slammed right into each other in a spectacular fireball.

"Boom!" Andrew exclaimed. If one could look at him, he was having a bit of fun teasing the Imperial fighter pilots, taunting them and either shooting them down or forcing them to make fatal mistakes. One fighter attempted to pull a poorly-timed cobra maneuver, exposing his underbelly. Andrew opened fire, destroying the microreactor and sending the target plummeting into a nearby asteroid. In a panic, one of the more rookie Imperial pilots clipped a veteran with laser fire, destroying another fighter with friendly fire. Andrew shot the rookie afterwards, and they met a similar fate.

"Thirty seconds to hyperspace." Kira reported.

"Let's wrap this up." Andrew said as he turned his head, looking for other fighters. Three much heavier fighters attempted a rocket attack on the ship's engines, but Andrew, having been doing this for the past two minutes, opened fire on them. First the leader of the group, then the one in the middle, then the one in the rear. All three Imperial heavy fighters attempting the rocket attack went down in a ball of flame. Soon enough, the Endeavor cleared the Vergesso Asteroid Field, and the ship entered hyperspace.

* * *

"The Endeavor is no longer on our scanners, milady. They've entered hyperspace." the exec reported. Kurome clenched her fists, before going to stare out the viewport and into the asteroid field where the pilots of her fighter compliment, rookies and aces alike, lay in floating debris. Needless to say, she was incredibly irate at their failure to stop the Jedi and CPUs from escaping. "M-milady?" her exec asked again nervously. Kurome filled the exec with dark and nightmarish visions as punishment for his failure, but otherwise chose to spare him.

"Set all systems to normal, recall our remaining fighters, and set course for Endor. We've done what we can here." Kurome ordered. As she requested, the active shields shut down and the engines returned to normal power, before the remaining fighters returned to the hangar bays. Then, on her command, the Conqueror cleared the asteroids and leaped into hyperspace.

* * *

While in Hyperspace, the group met in the meeting room, where they discussed what happened. Andrew was obviously shakey, but euphoric of their victory after the space battle.

"Thanks for sticking by me. I know this was a big shock, but I can explain." Kira said.

"Please do, Kira. Jeez, my nerves are still rattled from that nonsense." Asriel said. He was somewhat jittery, his white fur standing on end.

"My parents were Sith, but the Emperor is not my father. "Child of the Emperor" is just a title. I was taken from my parents when I was a baby. Raised in the Sith Academy with others like Valis. It was… brutal." Kira said.

"I can only imagine the pain you must have endured." Asmund said.

"Pain became normal. There were worse things. Every so often, the other Children were taken to see our "father." They came back different. Nobody ever remembered meeting the Emperor. One day, I realized I couldn't remember anything from the past week. They were doing the same to me." Kira said.

"I'm starting to understand. You escaped the Sith, didn't you?" Andrew asked.

"Nobody treats me like a droid and gets away with it. It wasn't just me who escaped, though. It was me and this Sith Pureblood, named Nodru, who wasn't picked to be a Child of the Emperor. He had a different viewpoint than many Sith, which ultimately led to him facing three months of physical and emotional abuse at the hands of his Master to… awaken the rage from within him. We were both still children back then, small enough to stow away in a supply container ship leaving Imperial space. We couldn't trust anyone else but each other. Nodru had street smarts, learned economics, and got whatever money he could to help us survive and avoid the Empire. We were practically glued to each other. Things were complicated quickly when his rather abusive master looked for us on Mygeeto, but a sympathetic Lurmen family took us in and helped us hide. About a month later, we were found by Master Kiwiiks, who brought us to the Jedi. Changed our lives." Kira explained.

"Did you tell Master Kiwiiks about your past?" Asmund asked.

"No? How would I even begin? "By the way, I was born a Sith. Is that a problem?" Always knew sooner or later I'd have to come clean. Just hoped I could prove myself as a Jedi first. Now the Emperor knows where I am, the Sith will never stop hunting us." Kira said.

"We'll protect you, no matter what it takes." Asmund said.

"So what happened to your friend, Nodru?" Andrew asked.

"Nodru was taken in for spiritual, mental and physical healing, before he became the Padawan of Master Yuon Par. He's a bit of an outcast, but he continues to prove himself an able and capable Jedi, as I've been told." Kira said. "You know… I'm done hiding my past. It's time I tell Master Kiwiiks, the Jedi Council, everyone. No more secrets." she continued.

"Good thing we're on our way to Tython, then." Neptune said.

"We should probably let the general know he's not getting his admiral." Kira suggested, and they all went to the holoterminal. Asmund contacted General Var Suthra the moment the ship dropped out of hyperspace.

"Endeavor, what's the situation?" Var Suthra asked.

"The admiral was never there, General. It was a trap." Asmund said. "What's more is that the Lady of Nightmares that the CPUs have been warned about - a rogue CPU named Kurome Ankokuboshi - and a Sith named Valis ambushed us. We killed Valis, but Kurome managed to escape. She tried to kill us on our way out of the abandoned mining facility using her flagship, the Conqueror, and its complement of fighters. If it weren't for Andrew's quick thinking and sharp gunnery skills, we probably wouldn't have made it out alive." he continued, explaining the whole mess.

"Blast… We'd heard rumors of the Lady of Nightmares from Watcher One and Ironfist, but this is the first time that we've had confirmation of her role in the Empire's war effort. And you say she's a rogue CPU? May the Force help us all… I'm sorry for putting you in harms way on a lie. It won't happen again." Var Suthra apologized. "I'm afraid there's more bad news. Your Jedi Masters both missed their last two comm checks." he reported.

"That isn't like Master Kiwiiks. What planet did you send her to?" Kira asked.

"Tatooine. Master Orgus went to Alderaan. I need you to find out what's happened to them and our weapon labs." Var Suthra said.

"Understood, General. But first, we need to consult with the Jedi Council on an important matter." Asmund said

"More important than saving the galaxy from Darth Angral? I'd like to know what that is." Var Suthra said, somewhat disappointed.

"The Sith are after my Padawan. It's a long story. This matter also happens to include a full report on Kurome Ankokuboshi." Asmund replied.

"Alright, but we have no time to waste. Finish this business quickly. May the Force be with us all. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra said. From the way he raised his voice, Andrew could tell he was getting rather irritated. Andrew instructed T7 to land the Endeavor at the Jedi Temple's hangar bay.

"Let's get this over with. Master Kiwiiks and Master Orgus need our help." Kira said.

"Alright. Teeseven is making the landing approach to the Jedi Temple." Andrew said.

"Fun. No time to get my wits together, I suppose." Kira said jokingly.

* * *

The group arrived in the Council Chambers to see Master Satele alone.

"Master Satele. Our mission has become much more complicated. Masters Kiwiiks and Orgus have disappeared." Andrew reported.

"I assume you're going out to find the missing Masters?" Master Satele asked.

"Of course. We're heading out to Tatooine and Alderaan to find them. However, there are two matters that need to be addressed quickly." Andrew replied.

"We have little time to waste, then. Name these urgent matters so I can assemble the council." Master Satele said.

"First thing, Kira has something to say. Kira?" Asmund said.

"I was born on Dromund Kaas. My parents were Sith. There's more, obviously." Kira said with full honesty, relieved as to how easily she spoke of it. Master Satele was slightly disturbed to hear the news.

"I should hope so… And the other matter?" Master Satele asked.

"A rogue CPU who has been hampering mine and Neptune's efforts to gather the Sharicite Fragments, and who we are finding to be responsible for the attack on the other CPUs and CPU Candidates in Gamindustri, showed herself to us not too long ago. She goes by the moniker 'Lady of Nightmares' but her real name is Kurome Ankokuboshi. She appears to be aiding the Sith and has hired Darth Malgus' apprentice, Denzion, as an agent, as told to us by a Sith we engaged during the attack on the Republic transport Esseles." Andre replied.

"A rogue CPU responsible for the attack on the fallen CPUs and CPU Candidates in Gamindustri, aiding the Sith… That is disturbing news." Master Satele mumbled, thinking out loud. "Give me time to assemble the council. Most of us are still offworld…" she said after a bit of thinking, before going to the holoterminal in the center of the desk, asking for the assembly of the Council. What little council members could assemble were there soon enough, and Kira had been explaining her story for the past fifteen minutes.

"...and then my Master convinced me to come here and tell you. That's pretty much everything." Kira said.

"We've heard rumors about these Children of the Emperor before, but this finally confirms their existence." Master Bakarn said.

"Troubling that we never sensed the truth about Kira when Master Kiwiiks brought her to us." Master Braga said over holo.

"That makes her especially dangerous. She can't be allowed to remain free." Master Kaeden said.

"Kira's master should have a voice in this. What do you recommend?" Master Satele asked.

"The situation doesn't require a reaction. I just thought you should know the truth." Asmund said.

"And now that we know, we can't ignore the threat she represents for our entire order. To allow her to remain a Padawan? To become a Jedi Knight? It's inconceivable" Master Kaeden countered, more controlled than his outburst upon first learning about Andrew and Neptune's status as CPUs.

"Is it? Did we not first learn of the Children of the Emperor from a Sith turned to the light?" Master Braga asked.

"Master Braga speaks the truth. No one is beyond redemption." Master Bakarn said.

"It was natural to fear our reaction, considering your upbringing. What's important now is that you leave your past behind and devote yourself to the Jedi. Can you do that?" Master Satele asked.

"I've been trying to ever since Master Kiwiiks found Nodru and I on Mygeeto." Kira replied.

"Kira's a good Padawan. I trust her with my life." Asmund said.

"There you have it. I need no further proof of Kira's loyalty." Master Braga said.

"Agreed, and I believe the best course of action is to simply leave Kira where she is." Master Satele said.

"This is a mistake. If Master Kiwiiks were here, she'd tell you the same." Master Kaeden said.

"Now, let's be fair here. Isn't Nodru, the apprentice of Master Yuon Par, a Sith Pureblood?" Andrew asked.

"What?!" Master Kaeden exclaimed, shocked at the news.

"We all knew of this, but were unable to relay the information to you, Master Kaeden. Nodru rejected the Dark Side during early childhood and held compassion and responsibility instead of anger and power, and suffered for it. He and Kira were inseparable up until the two of them were taken in by Master Kiwiiks and accepted into the Jedi Order. If a Sith Pureblood can reject the Sith teachings and find comfort and healing in the Jedi Code, then a former Child of the Emperor is no exception." Master Bakarn informed.

"Fine. But don't come to me when the decision backfires on us all." Master Kaeden said begrudgingly.

"There is one more matter, that CPU Purple Heart and her husband have brought forward." Master Satele said. Andrew went through the process of relaying the information to the council. Master Bakarn was the first to parse all of it in the meeting.

"A rogue CPU, you say? With the ability to manipulate nightmares and hallucinations… And apparently responsible for the attack on your friends back in Gamindustri… This is disturbing news, indeed." he said.

"If Kurome is assisting the Empire and taking on Darth Malgus' apprentice as her agent in the galaxy, it's a bad omen for the Jedi Order and the Republic. How do we respond to this?" Master Braga asked.

"The odds of winning anything against a CPU, even a rogue one, are impossibly astronomical. This 'Lady of Nightmares' will only serve as the order's doom if we don't have a plan." Master Kaeden said.

"Andrew Hawker, you and your wife have dealt with her manipulations in the previous dimensions, and know first hand the extent of her powers. How should we respond?" Master Satele asked.

"Kurome's power is unpredictable and highly dangerous. Add on to the fact that a CPU cannot be killed by conventional methods, without Negative Energy that can negate our share energy. It would be in the Jedi Order's best interest not to engage her if it can be helped, and to let us handle her instead." Andrew recommended.

"So just leave her be, is that it?" Master Kaeden asked, unhappy with the response.

"As opposed to running in and dying in a pointless battle? She can use her ability to manipulate reality and nightmares against us and achieve victory against even the strongest of Jedi Masters. All we can do is fight a hopeless delaying action until the CPUs arrive. But I suspect that if Negative Energy can counter Share Energy, then conversely, Share Energy can counter Negative Energy." Master Bakarn said.

"I agree with Andrew Hawker, and with the brilliant observation from Master Bakarn. Caution and careful planning are our best options in this case, lest we throw our lives away. You did well in bringing all of this to us, but you should return to your mission." Master Satele said.

"Of course, Master Satele." Andrew said in return.

"May the Force be with you on Tatooine and Alderaan." Master Satele said, wishing the group well. They emergency council meeting was adjourned, and Asmund and the Others returned to the Endeavor, taking to the skies once more.

"Don't think I noticed the risk you took by standing up for me. I never felt this close to Master Kiwiiks. Your support was… special." Kira said.

"Any time. I'm just glad we're still a team." Asmund said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Ready when you are, Master." Kira said.

* * *

The Endeavor left Hyperspace above the desert world of Tatooine, and T7 guided the ship in and landed at Anchorhead Spaceport.

"General. We're at Tatooine. Has Master Kiwiiks reported in?" Andrew asked after contacting General Var Suthra.

"Last we heard, Master Kiwiiks secured our weapons research facility. She's missed every comm check since then. Enemy action is the most likely scenario, but on Tatooine, anything can happen." Var Suthra said.

"What do we know about Tatooine?" Asriel asked.

"Well, it's hot… dry… insanely humid, and a great, big ball of sand and dusty craigs. And home to some nasty locals" Kira said.

"So a planet-wide desert. Fantastic. I always wanted sand in my fur." Asriel said sarcastically.

"If it's so dangerous, why pick it for your weapons facility?" Asmund asked.

"Why not? The harsh deserts make exploration very uncommon, even impossible. Perfect to hide a place from anyone who doesn't have the exact coordinates to the facility." Andrew countered.

"Doctor Godera will brief you on the weapons project. Godera?" Var Suthra said, handing the holocall over to Doctor Godera.

"The research facility on Tatooine has created a device codenamed the "Shock Drum."" Doctor Godera informed.

"By the sound of it, I take it that the Shock Drum is a seismic weapon of some kind?" Andrew asked.

"A what?" Neptune asked, confused.

"An earthquake generator, Neptune." Andrew explained.

"Quite so. The weapon discharges massive ultrasonic vibrations into the ground that turn into localized, powerful seismic waves. These seismic waves damage fortified positions, quite literally softening them up. The vibrations will cripple people if they're close enough, but there's a downside to this. As the seismic waves propagate, they eventually disrupt the planetary core. At critical mass, the core explodes." Doctor Godera responded.

"You invented a potentially planet-killing weapon?"Asriel asked in shock.

"Such a destructive weapon has no place in the Republic arsenal." Asmund noted.

"We only recently discovered its full capabilities. I banned further testing. However there's a fully operational Shock Drum prototype at the research lab. If Darth Angral has captured it, the results will be catastrophic. There's no word from the facility or Master Kiwiiks, so we have to assume the worst." Var Suthra said.

"I sense Master Kiwiiks through the Force, but it's faint. I think she's dying…" Kira reported.

"There may still be time to save her." Asmund said.

"What is the extent of Imperial resources that we are dealing with?" Andrew asked

"Watcher One has a report on what we're up against." Var Suthra said, before stepping back. Watcher One took the screen, and it was noted that he was in full Republic SIS uniform.

"Greetings, Jedi. CPUs." Watcher One began. "I crunched some data based on memory and predictions of Darth Angral's movements. You'll be up against standard Imperial Military, with few Imperial Shock Troopers. They're being led by Angral's Sith Apprentice, Lord Praven." he announced.

"What do we know about this Lord Praven?" Asmund asked.

"Lord Praven is a hard one to read. Unpredictable, and an expert duelist, like you. Unlike most Sith, however, he derives strength from honor and fair play in combat, rather than through sheer anger. I wouldn't be surprised if you manage to turn him to the Jedi fairly easily, once everything on Tatooine is said and done." Watcher One said.

"How'd a Sith with a Jedi-like mind end up assigned to capture a WMD for a mad Sith Lord?" Andrew asked.

"Based on what I've heard since Darth Angral began his war against the Republic, Lord Praven has been inwardly dead set against the idea of using such a weapon, as it doesn't coincide with his viewpoints, but still follows orders. It won't be long, though, before he decides to betray Angral for the sake of his morals." Watcher One said. "The majority of the enemy may be standard Imperial Military, but don't let your guard down. Those assigned to this planet are trained to use the desert to their advantage. Keep your eyes peeled and watch out for anything." he continued, before stepping out of the way. Var Suthra returned soon after.

"Much of Tatooine is lawless, more so than Nar Shaddaa. You will not have any Republic contacts there to help you. You're on your own." Var Suthra said.

"Whaaa? Why not?" Neptune whined.

"Sorry, Neptune. SIS isn't risking any more good men after their operations on Nar Shaddaa collapsed." Var Suthra apologized. "Our facility is in a remote part of the desert. I'm transmitting the coordinates." he continued.

"Coordinates received. We're on our way." Andrew announced.

"Good luck. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra said, wishing the group well.

* * *

The group, having taken speeder bikes, ran out to the coordinates to find the research base overrun with Tusken Raiders, who attacked without provocation and destroyed the bikes. Andrew and Neptune quickly leaped in and retaliated. Between them, they killed fifteen of the Tuskens, while Asmund, Kira and Asriel finished them off. Only a sealed door blocked their way, and Asmund used the Force to open it, surprising those inside.

"Jedi? Five of them? See, Brrik, I told you help would come!" a woman declared.

"Two Jedi and three CPUs, actually." Andrew corrected.

"Not sure what CPUs are." the woman said. "Anyways, thank you for saving our little family." she said.

"Glad to help. Do you people work at this facility?" Asmund asked.

"Hare'en saving Brrik's clan after we losing home to Sand People. Brrik swearing to repay kindness working on Shock Drum." the Jawa known as Brrik said.

"Eh?" Neptune asked, confused.

"Did anyone get that?" Asriel asked.

"Brrik said he was thankful of me for saving his clan after his home was destroyed by the Tusken Raiders, and vowed to repay my kindness by helping with the Shock Drum. Speaking of, have you come to protect it like Master Kiwiiks?" the woman asked.

"What happened to her?" Kira asked.

"She defended us against Imperial soldiers led by a Sith. She fought bravely, but the Sith was stronger." the woman announced sadly.

"The former Imperial Spymaster did tell us about Lord Praven, the Sith assigned to capture the Shock Drum. He didn't kill her, did he?" Andrew asked.

"I assumed he was going to kill us all. Instead, he captured Master Kiwiiks alive and ignored us." the woman announced.

"Not ignoring! Scary man destroying Brrik's droids! Taking Brrik many hours rebuilding!" Brrik ranted.

"The Sith destroyed your droids, but didn't harm us. He said we were no threat-that we didn't deserve to die." the woman countered.

"I've never known a Sith to show mercy, but then again, it does sound like Lord Praven." Asmund mused.

"It was almost like the idea of killing us insulted him. He wasn't kind, but I certainly won't describe him as cruel. The Sith- Lord Praven you say?- Took Master Kiwiiks and the Shock Drum prototype into the desert. Brrik and I were attempting to restore power to the facility and track them down when the Sand People attacked." the woman explained.

"So, who are you, Ma'am?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Felicia Hare'en, seismologist and physicist with the University of Curamelle, a prestigious university who's campus is attached to the Corulag Military Academy." Hare'en responded.

"Of course, Miss Hare'en. These Sand People won't be a problem anymore, but we need to find that weapon. Can you help?" Asmund asked.

"This facility can pick up the Shock Drum's locator beacon, but not until we restore power. The Imperials knocked out all of the generators during their attack. If you reactivate them, we can find Lord Praven, Master Kiwiiks, and the Shock Drum." Hare'en said.

"Send us the coordinates to those generators, we'll handle the rest." Andrew said.

"Will do. Watch out for more of those Tusken Raiders. And good luck." Hare'en said. The group went out into the desert via speeders left by the research team and headed to all of the generators, reactivating them one by one, before returning.

"We've returned. It was a lot simpler than we first anticipated." Andrew said.

"Facility power is back online, but… I'm afraid that's the only good news I have." Hare'en said.

"Don't tell me the 'but' is going to be huge…" Neptune said.

"Afraid it is. I just detected the Shock Drum's locator beacon. The weapon's been activated. If we don't shut it down, the device's seismic waves will soon reach critical mass." Hare'en warned.

"Then that means we don't have much time before Tatooine is destroyed. Where is the beacon's signal?" Andrew asked.

"Pinpointing the Shock Drum's exact location from here is impossible. The seismic vibrations disrupt our sensors." Hare'en said.

"Don't give me that. You're a seismologist. Think outside the box." Andrew countered.

"Huh? Outside the box?" Hare'en asked.

"Think of it like any other natural seismic event. Earthquakes several magnitudes more powerful and wider range. You know full well that every earthquake has an epicenter. What would your first instinct be?" Andrew asked.

"Hmm… Of course! I'd connect to seismometers and triangulate the epicenter!" Hare'en declared enthusiastically.

"Find the epicenter, and we find the Shock Drum." Asmund interjected, understanding Andrew's line of thinking.

"Take these seismometers, and place one at each of these three sets of coordinates, then give me the signal." Hare'en said as she handed three small seismic sensors to Andrew, who took them.

"Alright. We'll handle this." Andrew said.

"I feel Master Kiwiiks reaching out to me. Something terrible is happening to her." Kira said.

"Then the sooner we leave, the better. We'll save her." Andrew replied, before the group once again left for the desert. They traveled to each of the coordinates and placed a seismometer, hoping to scan a wide area several square kilometers across. With the last seismometer in place, Asmund contacted Hare'en.

"We've placed the seismometers. Do you have a fix on the Shock Drum?" he asked.

"Collecting the data now… triangulating… Ah! No wonder the sensors couldn't find it." Hare'en exclaimed.

"What sort of news have you got us?" Andrew asked.

"It's beneath an abandoned mining complex. I'm sending the coordinates and the Shock Drum's deactivation code." Hare'en said.

"Thank you, Felicia. This may come as a shock, no pun intended, but be prepared for the possibility that we have to destroy the Shock Drum if the Imperials changed the deactivation code or tampered with the controls." Andrew said in warning.

"I understand. Working on the Shock Drum was like raising a child from birth. It'll be hard to see it destroyed, but if there's no choice, we leave it in your hands. Everything depends on you, now, but we'll be here if you need anything." Hare'en said.

"We're all going to get out of this one, but don't take too many risks. If the seismic waves reach the complex, evacuate." Andrew said.

"Understood. I hope we see you again. Hare'en out." Hare'en said, before closing transmission. An unauthorized call was pulled up soon after, and Lord Praven popped up on the holo.

"Greetings, Jedi. Greetings, CPUs. I am Lord Praven. My master seeks retribution for his son's death. I was ordered to give it to him." Lord Praven said.

"If all you want is to kill us, why destroy Tatooine?" Andrew asked.

"When my Master learned you were here, he demanded the Shock Drum be activated. He'll destroy the entire world. I know you've located the weapon, but that won't be enough. Captain Salvio ordered his Imperial Shock Troopers to bypass and sever the controls at my Master's command, therefore eliminating the chance of shutting the weapon down." Lord Praven said. "Had I realized that my Master's lust for vengeance had gone too far, I opted to place explosives on the Shock Drum and destroy it before the seismic waves reach critical mass, but I cannot detonate them myself without my Master knowing. So I've left it up to a challenge. Come and face me. If I win, I've done my duty. If you win, you get the detonator. Whatever the outcome, we will battle with honor. I await you at these coordinates." he continued.

* * *

The group went to the coordinates provided by Lord Praven, finding him overlooking a cliff face.

"I sense your power. Faith and the Force have pushed you against impossible odds, time and time again. Now I understand why Tarnis was no match for you." Lord Praven said. "His death was my failure. I should have trained him better.

"The other Sith we fought were full of hatred and arrogance. In you, I sense… regret." Asmund said, realizing that Watcher One's report was correct.

"My family is true Sith. My passions are only integrity and honor. I welcome the end of your kind. The Jedi's obsession my people's extermination must end." Lord Praven said as he ignited his lightsaber, addressing Asmund. The three CPUs activated HDD as per usual. "Your lust for revenge will destroy this galaxy." he continued.

"Whatever you were told about us is a lie. CPUs and Jedi do not actively seek revenge. We only act and do what is necessary to ensure peace, and if the option stood, we'd gladly lay down our arms to preserve that peace." Asmund corrected.

"I'd like to believe that. But I know better." Lord Praven said. "Come, let us end this. Die well, Jedi." he continued, addressing Asmund personally, before beginning his attack. Asriel jumped in and parried with the Trinity Blade, keeping the opponent off balance. Asmund ignited his lightsaber and joined the fight, using all of his martial skill and strength in the Force. Lord Praven found he could not best either Asriel or Asmund, and soon found himself at their mercy. "Such skill… So much power… Impressive." he said, defeated. "You could kill me. Why hesitate?" he asked.

"Watcher One told us much about you, how you derive strength from honor and fair play in combat instead of anger and hate. You could have killed the seismologist and those Jawas at the Shock Drum facility, but you spared them. And you openly defied Darth Angral's wishes by placing explosives on the Shock Drum, knowing your Master's thirst for vengeance was at the point of madness. There's more Jedi in you than you realize." Asmund said.

"I see… Darth Angral wanted you to die in failure, regardless of the outcome. Which is why he ordered Captain Salvio to tamper with the controls and prevent any sort of deactivation. But I will not tarnish my honor any longer by serving a man who is driven by petty vengeance and teeters on insanity. You've earned better. The detonator is yours." Lord Praven said, handing the detonator over to Asmund.

"You've done the right thing, Lord Praven. We're proud of you." Andrew said with a calm smile as he deactivated HDD.

"Darth Angral ordered that Master Kiwiiks suffer greatly before her death. I wish I had disobeyed that order as well. I left her incapacitated next to the Shock Drum, when I noticed the controls being tampered with. It was when I left that I first began to realize his insanity." Lord Praven explained. "The seismic waves will eventually tear her apart, but there is still time. If you hurry, you can still save her." he continued.

"You may serve the Empire, but we won't kill you. You don't deserve it." Asriel said, despawning the Trinity Blade before leaving HDD.

"Then honor demands I surrender to my Master. He will do what you cannot." Lord Praven said.

"Jedi are taught to see all possibilities, no matter how remote or impossible they seem. I see one where you live on with honor. Commit yourself to the path of light. Become a Jedi." Asmund said.

"Me? A Jedi? Impossible. Your order would never accept me." Lord Praven scoffed.

"Jedi believe in compassion and forgiveness. Not hate." Asmund said.

"Accepting a sworn enemy into one's ranks without fear… That is strength." Lord Praven said.

"Facing your fears and learning to let go takes courage. That is true strength." Andrew said.

"Of course. There is wisdom in those words. I accept your offer." Lord Praven said. "I'm too wounded to aid you, but i will surrender to your people. Now hurry. Save Master Kiwiiks. Save this planet." he explained. Asmund contacted Hare'en and let her know about the tampering of the controls. She said about a Sand Demon at the mine where the Shock Drum was, before cutting contact. Asmund led the group to the Shock Drum's location.

* * *

The group finally made it to the abandoned mining complex, where they faced the Sand Demon. The CPUs once again entered HDD, and this time teamed up for Asriel's group attack, aptly named Trinity Strike. With the Sand Demon defeated, they ran to the Shock Drum.

"GNnnnrrr! The pressure here- is intense!" Andrew groaned, suffering from the seismic waves.

"I can't- go on!" Neptune cried, before being forced back. Andrew pushed on ahead alone, before dragging Master Kiwiiks away from the Shock Drum. The further he got from the seismic weapon, the easier things got as the pressure got lower and lower. Eventually, he got Master Kiwiiks away from the Shock Drum, before he collapsed on all fours, gasping for breath as his CPU form dropped out on him.

"Quiet, finally… I can breathe again. I've been down here for so long." Master Kiwiiks said.

"The pressure in there… it's extreme…" Andrew said.

"Asriel, help Master Kiwiiks out of here. I've got my husband." Neptune said, picking Andrew up and carrying him out bridal-style. Asriel helped Master Kiwiiks to her feet, and led Asmund and Kira out of the abandoned mine, and outside, where Asmund hit the detonator. As the explosives went up, the seismic waves began to dissipate, and eventually cease. The seismic pressure began to drop to normal levels as well. Andrew looked weak, but he was regaining strength.

"Kira… Asmund… You're both changed. What has happened?" Kira asked weakly.

"Rest easy, Master Kiwiiks. You're safe now." Kira said. Neptune and Asriel left HDD soon after.

"Who- are you?" Master Kiwiiks asked wearily, looking at Asriel.

"This is Asriel Dreemurr, prince of a peaceful and compassionate race of monsters we rescued from underground in the previous dimension, and Planeptune's Auxiliary CPU." Neptune explained.

"Auxiliary CPU?" Master Kiwiiks asked, curious about the young boy.

"His true form was unstable, so I did a share transfer on him with his permission." Andrew explained, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"I see. That must have taken courage to do. It couldn't have been easy." Master Kiwiiks said.

"It wasn't, but it worked out for the better. Histoire left him in mine and Neptune's care while he continues to train and learn. Much like how a Padawan is assigned to a Master." Andrew said.

"Mmm… I think I understand. Well, you have my thanks, Asriel." Master Kiwiiks said, nodding. Asriel smiled in response to the Togruta's gesture.

"So, how did you survive?" Kira asked.

"I only survived that weapon by withdrawing into a deep trance. The Force itself became my armor." Master Kiwiiks said.

"That can't have been easy…" Andrew said.

"Sustaining the trance cost me greatly. My strength is a fraction of what it was." Master Kiwiiks said.

"What you did was miraculous." Asriel said.

"As was what you, Andrew and Neptune did. Thank you all." Master Kiwiiks said.

"We'll handle things from here. Go get some rest." Asmund said.

"You all faced terrible dangers to help me. I will not forget that. A question, though. What of the Sith who did all this?" Master Kiwiiks asked.

"Lord Praven is on his way to the Jedi Order on Asmund's suggestion. He's surrendering himself to the will of the council." Andrew explained.

"As I would have done. He may be Sith, but he was by no means evil. He will be a great Jedi." Master Kiwiiks said.

"Master uh… Maybe I should tell you something." Kira said. She went on to explain her origins.

"I see. So much about you is now clear to me, Kira. It is good that you had forsaken the teachings that were being forced upon you. You are a strong, capable young woman, as your Sith friend Nodru is a strong, capable young man. You and he will one day become great Jedi." Master Kiwiiks said, reassuring Kira. That was when Hare'en ran up to the group.

"If you'd seen what she has accomplished, you'd be proud." Asmund said.

"Here you are. I was coming to help when sensors indicated critical structural damage and complete shutdown of the Shock Drum. You did it." she said. The Sharicite, as expected, appeared before them. Andrew and Neptune collected it.

"My friends. The danger is not yet passed. Even with the Shock Drum destroyed and another Sharicite Fragment collected, the threat Darth Angral poses to the Republic is great." Master Kiwiiks said, turning to Asmund, Kira and the CPUs. "We'll meet again on Tython. May the Force be with you." she said.

* * *

The group returned to the Endeavor and went off into space, and Andrew contacted General Var Suthra.

"General, doctor, good news. Master Kiwiiks and Seismologist Felicia Hare'en are safe. The Shock Drum is destroyed." he announced.

"Destroyed? Blast! I wanted to inspect that prototype! Such a promising design!" Doctor Godera complained.

"A design that only promised fractured rocks that marked the graveyards of trillions of people across the Republic, if Darth Angral got his hands on it. Honestly, I'm glad it's gone." Watcher One countered.

"You and me both, Watcher One." Var Suthra agreed. "And as you expected, I've just received a report from one of my cruisers in the area. A Pure-blooded Sith named Praven surrendered to it. He mentioned your names. Anything I should know, Asmund?" continued.

"He was one of Darth Angral's apprentices, but he's joining our side. I promised we wouldn't hurt him." Asmund replied.

"You keep finding new ways to impress me. I'll order my people to hand the Sith over to the Jedi Council. They'll know what to do." Var Suthra said. "Let's hope your mission to Alderaan goes as well as it did here. Var Suthra out." he continued, before ending the holocall. Soon enough, the Endeavor entered hyperspace, on course for Alderaan.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

-This took a bit to do as I have been adding live streams on Twitch to my daily platter. Anyone interested in watching these streams can contact me at Nep-Nep#1708. I will provide a link in DMs to the discord I have set up for my live streams.

-The Shock Drum has been redefined as a seismic weapon, rather than an ultrasonic one. This is in reference to the Eastwind Device in ArmA 3's "The East Wind" and "Apex Protocol" campaigns.

-The so-called "Vergesso Asteroids Skirmish" seen in this chapter is a reference to the escape from Tatooine from A New Hope. I intend to reference the canon and movies more as the story progresses through Star Wars The Old Republic.

That's about it. Cya all later.


	11. Fate of the Republic

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 11 - Fate of the Republic

Asmund brought the Endeavor in and landed at the spaceport on Alderaan, gently touching the ground.

"General, we're on Alderaan. Any word from Master Orgus?" Andrew asked.

"Negative. With the chaos there, it's a wonder any messages get through. Alderaan's a warzone." Var Suthra replied over the comms.

"Another civil war?" Andrew asked.

"The Nobles are fighting to decide who's in charge… And whether this world aligns with the Republic or the Empire." Var Suthra said.

"Something tells me that whoever wants to side with the Empire is basically being used as a tool. Such a victory for them would mean a key foothold in Republic territory." Asmund mused.

"When the Republic signed the Treaty of Coruscant, hardliners on Alderaan formally withdrew from the Republic. Unfortunately, some nobles, notably House Thul, took the opportunity to ally with the Empire, while others like House Organa opted to return to the Republic. My people developed the Death Mark weapon to end this conflict with surgical precision." Var Suthra said.

"Extraordinary device. It marks the targets with a microscopic tag. Undetectable. Tracks targets anywhere on the planet. Feed the target's coordinates to a focused-beam laser, and it can kill them from across the continent." Doctor Godera said, bemused at the weapon system.

"Since when is the Republic in the assassination business?" Andrew asked, slightly annoyed.

"If I can save a billion lives by killing one man, I'd gladly pull the trigger." Var Suthra said.

"The Death Mark has one regrettable disadvantage. The targeting device's range is extremely limited. About twenty meters or so. Once a target is marked, however, the laser can hit it from any range." Doctor Godera exclaimed.

"I fear efforts to guard the weapon have failed. Master Orgus' last transmission came from Organa Palace. After that… nothing." Watcher One said.

"Then Organa Palace is the first place to look." Asriel said.

"Count Alde was the last to see Master Orgus. He cofunds the Death Mark project with us. I tried informing the count of your arrival, but communications there have been crippled." Var Suthra said.

"Reports indicate multiple holorelays were destroyed. Standard Imperial battle tactic." Doctor Godera interjected.

"House Organa can't spare the troops to get their holorelays online. Maybe you can help?" Var Suthra asked.

"We'll restore communications and meet Count Alde." Asmund said.

"Transmitting holorelay coordinates. If you get them up and running, it'll tighten House Organa's defenses. You'll find Count Alde at the embassy near Organa Palace. Good luck. Var Suthra out." Var Suthra said.

* * *

The group went out and repaired all the holorelays before meeting up with Count Alde.

"Count Alde. We're friends of Master Orgus Din. We're here about the Death Mark project." Asmund said.

"Yes, much gratitude for restoring our communications. You and the CPUs have gained quite a reputation. This is chief of weapons development Aleyna Hark. Aleyna, tell the Jedi what you told me." Count Alde said.

"I worked at the Death Mark research facility. We were conducting routine tests when Imperial forces breached our security doors. There was a… hideous little man with them. A Sith, I think." Aleyna said, recounting what had happened.

"We sent a Jedi Master to protect the facility. Was he there?" Andrew asked.

"He saved my life. Before anyone knew what happened, a single Jedi wiped out all the Imperial troops."Aleyna replied.

"Way to take care of business, Master Orgus." Kira mused

"I'm sorry… but the Jedi… He didn't survive. The Sith was deadly. He'd vanish, then leap into the shadows. He surprised your friend. It was horrible." Aleyna said.

"He was a great Jedi. He taught me well." Asmund said.

"He was your-... I didn't realize." Aleyna said. "When the Jedi fell, the Sith summoned reinforcements. But not Imperials… Killiks." she continued.

"What are those?" Neptune asked.

"Intelligent, man-sized insects living underground. Flesh eaters. Ghastly things." Count Alde explained.

"How did the Sith communicate with them?" Asmund asked.

"Oh, they're highly evolved. That's what makes them deadly." Count Alde replied.

"Those things poured into the facility. Started tearing everyone apart. I ran." Aleyna said.

"There was nothing you could have done. Thank the stars you survived to give us this news." Count Alde said, turning to Asmund and the CPUs. "The Sith now controls the Death Mark. No telling who he's targeted." Count Alde said.

"Then we need to move quickly. We can pick up the Sith's trail at that facility." Asmund said.

"It's blasted dangerous. Killiks in such large numbers? Virtually unstoppable." Count Alde said.

"Clearly you've never seen a Jedi or a CPU in action." Andrew said.

"Wynne Organa is organizing peace talks with the other houses. It's possible the Sith-" Count Alde said, before a streak of light shot down from the heavens, killing him instantly.

"AHH!" Neptune cried as she jumped back in surprise. Andrew ran to Count Alde's body and checked for any vital signs.

"Anything?" Asmund asked. After a while, Andrew gave up, closing the late Count's eyes.

"No vital signs. Count Alde is dead." Andrew said with a sigh.

"That was the Death Mark laser! It killed Count Alde!" Aleyna shouted laying on the ground.

"Happened so fast… I never felt the danger…" Kira said.

"We need to inform General Var Suthra about what happened." Andrew said.

"We have to get out of here! It's not safe! We're all going to die!" Aleyna shouted in a panic. That was when House Organa troops entered to contain the situation.

"The count… You there! Hands up! Men, take their weapons! Lock down this building!" the guard captain ordered.

"Captain, calm yourself. We can explain the situation." Andrew said.

"We didn't kill him. We're here to help." Asmund said.

"Back against the wall. This is your final warning." the guard captain ordered.

"Are you insane? He's a Jedi Knight! He and his friends had nothing to do with it!" Aleyna shouted.

"Count Alde was killed with a Republic weapon captured by the Sith Empire. There's no sign of who did it, but we intend to find out who, secure the weapon, and bring the one responsible to justice. We just need time." Andrew said, trying to explain the situation.

"We'll verify your identities and alibis. If what you say is true, you'll be released." the guard captain said. "Long range communications have been restored. Should only be a few days to sort this out." he continued.

"A few days? The fate of Alderaan, even the entire Republic, hangs in the balance. With the Death Mark in Imperial hands and an insane Sith Lord in possession of a planet-killing superweapon, we may only have a few hours." Asmund spoke up.

"Please. Let the Jedi and the CPUs go. You… you can arrest me. Will that be enough?" Aleyna asked.

"If you are a Jedi we obviously can't stop you from leaving. I'll release you and your companions on your own recognizance. This woman will remain in a secure area until you return." the guard captain said as he stood down.

"We appreciate it. I promise you, you won't regret this." Andrew said.

"Here are the coordinates to the research facility… what's left of it. I hope you find something useful. Good luck, Master Jedi." Aleyna said, before the group took their leave. As they traveled to where the lab was located, Neptune finally spoke up.

"Why is it that everywhere we go, we get guns pointed at our faces?" she whined.

"To be honest, I really don't know." Andrew said.

* * *

Above the Forest Moon of Endor, the completion of the Eclipse was mere moments away as the last of the armor plate was being placed. Having taken the better part of two years to build by a mix of droid, deep space and engineering workers. The ship spanned sixteen kilometers long, and was equipped with more turbolasers than most of the Imperial Armada combined. Indeed, it was so large and so powerful that the first Grand Moff himself would have been proud of their achievement, and was considered for taking the mantle as the pride of the Imperial Fleet.

Grand Moff Kilran was brooding in jealousy at Denzion's command of the massive warship, believing its command to only be fitting of the Emperor himself, and voiced his concerns with the Dark Council. His concerns were, of course, shot down by the council - most notably by Darth Acina, who saw an opportunity to strike deep into the Republic while they were still on their knees, with Darth Malgus and his apprentice leading the charge. Even more frustrating was the arrival of the Conqueror from Vergesso, the Lady of Nightmares and one Valis of the "Children of the Emperor" apparently having failed in stopping the CPUs and their Jedi companions.

"Grand Moff." an Imperial lieutenant said with a brisk salute.

"Lieutenant. What have you got me?" Kilran asked stoically.

"Sensors have picked up movement on the edge of our scanners. They're too small to be Republic military. In all likelihood, they're pirates trying to taunt us into a battle and waste resources." the lieutenant reported.

"As I expected, the Republic is oblivious to our work here. But do not take these mere pirates to be pathetic dogs. The reconnaissance data they can accumulate can find their way through the Hutt Cartel and into Republic hands. I want you to step up your patrols and engage them if they get in close enough to be a significant threat." Kilran ordered.

"Of course, sir. There is one additional matter that needs to be attended to." the lieutenant said.

"Alright, let's hear it…" Kilran groaned with a hefty sigh.

"Lord Malgus and Lord Denzion have requested you join them with the Lady of Nightmares on the Eclipse. Lady Acina of the Dark Council is on her way to oversee the ship's launch." the lieutenant said. Kilran wanted to punch a hole straight through the viewport at the mention of Darth Acina, but kept his cool. Without a word, he walked towards the forward hangar bay of the Emperor's Glory and boarded a shuttle to take him to the Eclipse.

* * *

Asmund and the group arrived at the Death Mark lab to find it overrun with Killiks.

"Gross…" Neptune said with a shiver, looking at the Killiks and the husks they left.

"We're going to have to fight through all that, aren't we?" Asriel asked.

"Apparently so. A few of them are armed with blasters, so be careful." Andrew said. They fought through the Killiks and secured each room, before they arrived at a locked door. There, a blue lightsaber blade pierced the metal. "Woah! Step back, step back!" he warned. Once the door opened, someone very familiar ran out and almost attacked Asmund. The man was none other than Master Orgus.

"Asmund? Heh… What took you so long?" Master Orgus asked, lowering and deactivating his lightsaber.

"Master Orgus… By the Force. I knew you were alive." Asmund said.

"The Force, and my lightsaber. Needed both this time." Master Orgus said.

"We were told you were killed. It's glad to see they were wrong." Andrew said.

"Who's this… furry kid?" Master Orgus asked about Asriel.

"This is Planeptune's newest Auxiliary CPU, Asriel Dreemurr. He's the prince of a compassionate race of monsters we saved from deep underground in the previous dimension. Kid would have lost his true form, had he not given me permission to perform a Share Transfer on him." Andrew said. "Histoire left him in mine and Neptune's care to train and learn more about what it means to be a CPU." he continued.

"I see. Like Padawan and Master. The kid is very lucky, indeed, to have the two of you teaching him." Master Orgus said.

"You okay, geezer? You look kinda pale…" Neptune asked as she looked at Master Orgus closely.

"I've looked worse, Neptune. I'll be fine." Master Orgus replied honestly. "Blasted Sith almost killed me. Was all I could do to save Doctor Parvux." he continued.

"The enemy left us here as food for the Killiks." Doctor Parvux said.

"Taking down that Killik leader must have been quite the fight. Thing was huge." Master Orgus said.

"Uh… Are you sure you're alright?" Neptune asked, in case Master Orgus was delirious.

"The giant Killik, leading these others… You didn't see it?" Master Orgus asked. That was when a loud thumping could be heard, followed by a loud screeching. The CPUs activated HDD.

"Jeez, it's massive…" Asriel said, preparing for the coming battle.

"If that thing eats us… you're fired." Master Orgus said as he and Asmund ignited their lightsabers. The massive Killik Praetor arrived, before attacking the group. Asriel surprised it with Star Blazing, which was timed with Neptune using Neptune Break. Master Orgus threw his lightsaber like a deadly boomerang, and it cut the legs off. The final blow came when Andrew drove his sword into the base of the neck, and the Killik Praetor fell to the floor.

"You alright, doctor?" Master Orgus asked.

"Don't worry about me. The Death Mark is in enemy hands. You must warn Count Alde." Doctor Parvux said.

"About that… Count Alde was killed by the Death Mark. No idea who tagged him, though…" Asriel said.

"The targeting device was taken to Organa Palace..." Doctor Parvux exclaimed quietly in shock, horrified by the fact that House Organa was being targeted with a Republic weapon.

"Have you met a woman calling herself Aleyna Hark?" Master Orgus asked.

"Now that you mention it, she was the only other person in the room with us when Count Alde was killed." Andrew said, thinking about it.

"You're not suspecting…" Asmund said as he turned to Andrew, stunned.

"She was the only other person close enough to tag Count Alde. But the question is… why?" Asriel asked.

"Aleyna's a spy. She helped the Sith steal the Death Mark, and now she's targeting people with it." Master Orgus said.

"She could've marked dozens of people by now. The weapon's laser can kill them anywhere and at any time." Doctor Parvux said.

"Not if we cut its power. The laser is still tied into the local energy grid, right?" Master Orgus asked.

"Several power stations supply the laser. Deactivating them would take the laser offline… at least temporarily." Doctor Parvux explained.

"That isn't good enough, doctor. If we were tagged as well, we'd need to shut the thing down permanently. Is there a central computer, somewhere?" Andrew asked.

"The Sith took everything with him. We'll have to do this the hard way." Master Orgus said.

"Drat. What an obvious plot gimmick." Neptune complained. Master Orgus and Asmund both blinked in confusion at what she said.

"Uh… 'plot gimmick'?" Asmund asked.

"She's got a habit of breaking the 4th Wall, so to speak." Andrew said. Master Orgus and Asmund both facepalmed simultaneously.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"I'll get Doctor Parvux to safety. You disable the laser's power stations." Master Orgus said, ignoring Neptune.

"I have the coordinates to every station. Deactivate them in the order I've described. Don't leave a single one functional." Doctor Parvux said, giving Asmund the coordinates for the power stations.

"We'll head to the closest Republic-friendly camp. Meet us there. May the Force be with you." Master Orgus said before he and Doctor Parvux took their leave. The group took their leave soon after, and began shutting down the power stations following the coordinates given to them by Doctor Parvux. Lord Nefarid contacted them when the first station went down.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Jedi and the CPUs who killed Tarnis back on Coruscant. I'd rather you didn't shut down my laser's power stations. I need them. I have so many targets waiting to be vaporised. Who's next… the farm girl or the old colonel?" Lord Nefarid asked.

"Even Sith don't murder random people…" Asmund said, his eyebrow twitching.

"You're missing the point. Imagine the terror spreading among Alderaan's people as death rains upon them." Lord Nefarid said.

"Your taunts are meaningless, Sith. If you have even a shred of logic, you'd know that it's easier to face us yourself." Andrew said.

"Oh dear… I'm afraid the farm girl didn't make it. I wonder how long the old colonel will survive. I can kill anyone I like, and there's nothing you can do about it. Have a lovely day." Lord Nefarid said, before cutting communication. Andrew, growing irritated, slashed at the controls.

"Was there really anything to gain from that?" Asmund asked.

"If it keeps the enemy from reactivating these generators, fine by me." Andrew replied.

"Fair." was all that Asmund could say in response. They went to the auxiliary generator and shut it down as well. Lord Nefarid contacted them again.

"Determined to spoil my fun, aren't you? Now I have to set up new power stations where you can't reach." Lord Nefarid said, moderately irritated. "At most, you've bought yourselves a few hours. Proud of yourselves?" he continued.

"Considering a few hours is all that's needed? Yeah. Yeah, we're proud of ourselves." Andrew replied.

"Now it is you who throws pointless taunts." Lord Nefarid said.

"What you were doing is twisted… Even for a Sith." Asmund said, disgusted by Lord Nefarid's actions.

"I enjoy life's simple pleasures. Don't judge me." Lord Nefarid said, cutting contact once more. Like last time, Andrew destroyed the controls, ensuring the Empire could not reactivate the generator. With that done, they went to the Republic outpost and met up with Master Orgus.

* * *

"We deactivated the laser's power stations and destroyed their controls, but Darth Angral's apprentice contacted us. Dozens of people are targets of the Death Mark. Not just military personnel, but civilians as well." Asmund said.

"Never seen a Sith who was more full of himself in my life… The bastard actually found joy in his actions." Andrew added, disgusted by what he saw and heard on the holo.

"You know… just once, I wish we could meet some Sith Lord who enjoyed things like bathing under the sun or sharing a sandwich with friends…" Neptune said. As initially confusing as the comment was, Asmund and Master Orgus both knew she was tired of the predictability the Sith were showing.

"We need to end this before he brings that laser back online." Master Orgus said. "This is Wynne Organa, chief negotiator in the peace talks to end this war." he continued, introducing a member of House Organa.

"Aleyna had free run of Organa Palace. Everyone there could be a target, including me." Wynne explained.

"We saw her surrender to the guards when Count Alde was assassinated." Asriel said.

"She never made it to her cell. The guards escorting her were found dead." Wynne countered.

"You're kidding…" Andrew muttered in disbelief.

"However, my spies report a woman matching her description entering House Thul's compound." Wynne said.

"House Thul… Didn't General Var Suthra say they supported the Empire?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, but Duke Thul openly supports the peace process. I thought he was sincere." Wynne said.

"Maybe he is. If Lord Nefarid and Aleyna are targeting those who support the peace process, they can guarantee a way to keep the war going." Andrew suspected.

"That was a possibility I hadn't considered until you mentioned it. If Duke Thul is killed by a Republic secret weapon, the peace process will never recover." Wynne said.

"Hate to say it, but our best bet is to storm in there and stop Aleyna." Master Orgus said.

"We're ready to go when you are, Master." Asmund said.

"You're in charge of recovering the Death Mark from house Thul. I have my own mission. There's only a few places Angral's apprentice could be operating from. We need to narrow down the list of candidates." Master Orgus said.

"How do you plan to do that? Wander around the planet?" Asriel asked.

"Much as I enjoy the weather, no. I'll go where the Force leads me." Master Orgus said. "Our destinies part here, my friends. I'll contact you when I've found our enemy." he continued.

"I hope to hear from both of you when this threat is ended." Wynne said honestly.

"Head for House Thul. May the Force be with you." Master Orgus said.

* * *

The group made it to House Thul to see Aleyna trying to dissuade Duke Thul from the peace talks.

"Be reasonable, Duke. Your calls for peace talks are misguided and unnecessary. Lord Nefarid wants what's best for House Thul: unconditional victory." Aleyna said.

"And all that he asks is that I betray Organa…" Duke Thul said, before laying eyes on Asmund and the CPUs. "Who the skies are you?" he asked.

"Someone who's trying to help save your life. The woman you're talking to intends to mark you for death and silence the peace process." Andrew explained.

"Mark me? I don't understand." Duke Thul said.

"It's a trick. Organa sent them to kill you." Aleyna said.

"I assure you, we have no such intent, milord Duke. Lord Nefarid, on the other hand, has other ideas." Asmund said.

"Be warned, I am prepared to kill you. Lord Nefarid trained me to fight a Jedi." Aleyna said. "Guards! Defend the Duke!" she shouted. Asmund and Kira both went after the guards, while the CPUs went for Aleyna. The guards fell first, then Asriel managed to disarm Aleyna.

"If you must kill me, at least tell me why!" Duke Thul exclaimed.

"The Jedi and the CPUs aren't here for you, fool! Not that it matters. No one will escape Lord Nefarid's purge. You're both dead, just like everyone else scrabbling for peace! As the last person marked, Jedi, you will be the first to fall!" Aleyna declared.

"Why wasn't I a target after our first meeting, with Count Alde?" Asmund asked.

"I assumed the Killiks would eat you. A mistake I've now corrected. If you're hoping to remove that mark on you, don't." Aleyna said, before pressing a button that destroyed the targeting device. "I've just rendered the targeting device nonfunctional." she declared.

"Then we've heard enough from you." Duke Thul said, before knocking her out. "Blasted woman has doomed us all. Unless we work together." he continued.

"What strikes me as surprising is that she didn't try tagging me, Neptune or Asriel." Andrew said. "Regardless, if Asmund falls, then it dooms our efforts to recover the Sharicite Fragments. If you have a plan to stop Lord Nefarid, let's hear it." he continued.

"It's simple. Kill him before he kills us." Duke Thul explained.

"A bit too simple, considering we don't even know where to look." Asriel pointed out.

"I knew it would be a good idea to keep tabs on that Sith. Disgusting little men like him are always up to something. He's using a mountain bunker as a base. I'll give you the coordinates. Kill him if you can." Duke Thul said.

"Our best bet is to shut down or destroy the Death Mark technology." Asmund said.

"I'm leaving for the Spaceport. I'll try to outrun the Death Mark laser if I can, in case you fail. But first, this traitor dies." Duke Thul snarled.

"If you want peace on Alderaan, you must first realize that death isn't justice." Asmund said.

"I'll put her in a detention cell until she can be tried and executed." Duke Thul said, relenting. "Go, now. Stop Nefarid. For both our sakes." he continued, before taking his leave. Asmund took the time to contact Master Orgus.

"Master Orgus, the Death Mark targeting device is destroyed, but I was tagged by it. Oddly enough, Aleyna chose not to tag the CPUs." he explained.

"We're on our way to Lord Nefarid's stronghold. Where are you?" Andrew asked.

"Too far to help. I misled you back at the camp." Master Orgus replied, telling the truth.

"Misled? But why?" Andrew asked.

"I haven't been searching for the apprentice. I've been looking for Darth Angral, and I just found his star destroyer. I'm on board now, with a squad of General Garza's special forces." Master Orgus said.

"General Var Suthra was looking for Darth Angral for days without success. How'd you manage that so quickly?" Asmund asked.

"The General doesn't have the Force as his ally like I do. It called, and I followed. The cruiser is at the edge of the system, outside of planetary scanner range. This may be our only shot at stopping him. Just someone to know, just in case." Master Orgus said.

"Don't take any unnecessary risks, Master Orgus. If anyone can stop Darth Angral, it's you." Asmund said.

"You're the finest student I've ever trained, and the CPUs have been a great boon to the Jedi Order. Wish I could have met you all sooner." Master Orgus said with a smile. "Stop Angral's apprentice. Save Alderaan. May the Force be with you. Orgus out." he continued, ending the call. With that, the group left for Lord Nefarid's bunker.

* * *

Master Orgus told at least two of the commandos of Fireteam Hailstorm to hang back, so that at least someone was alive to bring back his body in case he'd fallen in battle. He and two other commandos were making their way to the bridge when they were ambushed outside the main concourse by Darth Angral.

"Master Orgus Din. We meet once more." he said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"The pleasure's all mine, Darth Angral." Master Orgus said snidely as he also activated his lightsaber. "I don't suppose you have tea and pastries laying around for a tea party?" he asked, essentially taunting the Sith Lord.

"As witty as I've been told. The Lady of Nightmares said much about you and your student. Poorly prepared taunts will get you nowhere, however. As you can see, you and your special forces are completely surrounded." Darth Angral said. Master Orgus looked around and saw nobody, but felt that he fell into a trap. Then the two commandos with him were suddenly eviscerated by seemingly nothing. Phantoms, hiding in the shadows. "Truly terrifying, the Power Guard project was. My new Shadow Guards, however, can spread more terror and agony than you will ever realize. I was denied a final blow the last time we fought, but this time, there is no escape." he went on to say, a smirk on his face, before taking the first swing. "You will die a failure."

"Can you say the same about my former Padawan?" Master Orgus said, parrying the attack.

"The Force and the Power of Faith are conspiring to bring me into a confrontation with him and the CPUs." Darth Angral said, knocking Master Orgus down.

* * *

Asmund and the group reached the heart of Lord Nefarid's bunker, proceeding to a holotable.

"You truly are stubborn ones. Won't be completely satisfied until you've completely inconvenienced me, will you?" Lord Nefarid asked from the shadows.

"Come out from the shadows and face justice." Asmund said.

"My Master is transmitting the most amusing holomessage right now. You really should watch it with me." Lord Nefarid said. The holotable activated, and it was obvious to see that Master Orgus was quickly overpowered by Darth Angral.

"Very careless of you, Orgus Din. Sneaking aboard my vessel, thinking you were following the will of the Force. You see, I called out to you because I wanted you to find me. And now, your fellow Masters, your own Padawan and his friends, and the entire galaxy will watch you die." Darth Angral said.

"It's not too late, Angral… Do the right thing, for once. Surrender." Master Orgus said.

"Pity you didn't bring young Asmund and the CPUs. I could kill you all." Darth Angral said, placing his lightsaber in Master Orgus's face. "Tell me, Jedi. Are you afraid to die?" he asked.

"There is no death. There is only the Force." Master Orgus said.

"If there is no death, then where is my son?!" Darth Angral lashed out, driving his lightsaber straight into the old Jedi Master. Asmund fell to the ground after witnessing his master perish in front of him, feeling the Force Bond fade.

"NO!" Kira shouted.

"Oh my goodness!" Andrew exclaimed.

"You monster!" Asriel shouted.

"And now, I'll finish you. After all, you cannot fight what you cannot see." Lord Nefarid said gleefully.

"The Force and the power of Faith will guide me. You cannot escape." Asmund said, fighting back a torrent of emotions.

"Let's be done with this. I have a long list of people to kill. Oh, and by the way. The Death Mark laser is finally back online. And it's tracking you." Lord Nefarid said, before attacking the group. The CPUs quickly activated HDD and used all their shares to fight back against Lord Nefarid. Asmund did his best to attack while simultaneously dodging the Death Mark laser as it tried to strike from orbit. Asriel, feeling a deep anger and a need for justice, was swift and unpredictable as he focused all of Planeptune's shares into the Trinity Blade. Lord Nefarid did not expect his attacks to be so fierce, and so he retreated to the Shadows. He attempted to assassinate Kira, only to be stopped by Asmund, who used both Force Stasis and Force Lightning against him. Asriel was given a shot to end the battle, and with a powerful share-based attack, he finished the fight fairly quickly. With the Sith dead, the group went to disable the Death Mark targeting computer that was still sending information into orbit. After fighting through some Imperials, Asmund got creative and used the Death Mark itself to destroy the targeting computer, finally silencing the weapon. He then took some time to clear his head, before contacting Wynne Organa.

"The Death Mark's targeting computer has been destroyed. Your people are safe." Asmund said.

"I will inform Organa Palace immediately. We are forever in your debt. Duke Thul sent us the spy Aleyna. She's to stand trial for her crimes. Her testimony will expose the Empire for what it really is. No house will ally with them after this." Wynne said. "Please, forget my abruptness. I am needed elsewhere. This threat is ended, but the war goes on. I hope someday, Alderaan will know lasting peace. Good luck, Master Jedi. Good luck, CPUs." Wynne said, before cutting contact. That's when another call came in.

"This is Captain Trebar of Republic Special Forces, Fireteam Hailstorm. Is this Asmund?" the man asked.

"Indeed it is, Captain. What do you need?" Asmund asked.

"I just wanted to let you know… we've recovered the body of Master Orgus Din. We're bringing it before the Jedi Council on Tython, so that we may have a proper funeral for him. I really am sorry for your loss, Master Jedi." Captain Trebar said mournfully.

"It is as said in the Jedi Code. 'There is no death. There is only the Force'." Asmund said.

"I see. I hope you make it back. Captain Trebar out." Captain Trebar said, ending the holocall. The Sharicite Fragment appeared, and Andrew and Neptune collected it quickly.

"We should head back to the ship, let General Var Suthra know what happened to Master Orgus…" Kira said sorrowfully.

"It'd be wise to attend Master Orgus' funeral, as well, since he did train you." Andrew said.

* * *

The Endeavor rose from Alderaan, before taking to the stars. Andrew contacted General Var Suthra to tell him the news.

"General, the Death Mark has been destroyed, and a major crisis has been averted… but I'm afraid the price we paid may have been too high." Andrew reported. "Master Orgus took Fireteam Hailstorm and went after Darth Angral alone… He's fallen in battle." he continued.

"Darth Angral broadcasted Orgus' execution over the holonet. Fireteam Hailstorm reported that they recovered his body. I'm really sorry." General Var Suthra said.

"Orgus taught me everything I know about being a Jedi… He was a good man." Asmund said.

"Darth Angral has no idea what he's brought upon himself." Var Suthra said darkly. The tone sent shivers down Andrew's and Neptune's spine.

"Your Master is dead, but he left us a gift. Somehow, he and Fireteam Hailstorm planted a tracking beacon on Angral's ship without the Sith realizing it. Every time Angral's ship drops out of hyperspace, we know where. Orgus got the last laugh." Watcher One said with some measure of satisfaction.

"A brilliant strategy, but… was it worth it in the end?" Andrew asked.

"Orgus paid the price so others wouldn't have to. We'll alert you when Angral's ship is spotted. For now, return to Tython." Var Suthra said, before closing the channel.

* * *

The Endeavor landed back at the Jedi Temple, and Asmund and the CPUs gathered outside the Temple itself to witness Orgus' funeral. The whole of the Twi'lek settlement and the two members of Fireteam Hailstorm were present as well.

"Master Orgus was more than just a Jedi Master. He was a friend. Devoted to the Jedi Code, and honest without end." Master Satele said. "And so, he passes the torch to the next generation of Knights. It is only fitting that Asmund, whom Orgus trained from a mere Padawan, begin the ritual." she said, looking to Asmund, who then set the funeral pyre alight. As they watched Master Orgus' body be burned and cremated, Asmund clenched his fist tightly, a subtle anger coursing through him. With the ceremony at an end, Asmund and the group took their leave. Master Satele later found the young Jedi Knight in his room on the Endeavor, in deep meditation.

"Asmund… mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Of course not, Master Satele." Asmund replied.

"During the funeral, I'd felt a subtle anger within you. Are you alright?" Master Satele asked, concerned for Orgus' former pupil.

"Don't worry about me… I'll be fine…" Asmund said honestly.

"I admire the composure, Asmund, but have you really searched within for what you truly feel?" Master Satele asked, mirroring her line of questioning when she and Asmund first met.

"Master Orgus was… more than just a teacher to me. In some ways, he was like a father. It wasn't just about learning from him… it was sharing secrets, telling stories, building a bond. And then suddenly, it… came crashing down." Asmund explained, telling her what was in his heart and mind.

"The level of honesty required to build such a bond is difficult, Asmund, even amongst Jedi. To build a familial relationship with a teacher or student, or between students, is not uncommon amongst the order... but it can also lead to untold sorrows and great anger, often leading members astray when one falls in battle or succumbs to the Dark Side. Take some time to gather your thoughts, and report to me when you're ready." Master Satele said. That's when Andrew rushed in.

"Asmund. Watcher One needs us on the holoterminal. Darth Angral is on the move, and intelligence reports that the Desolator is about to be tested on a Republic world." he said. He, Asmund and Master Satele rushed over to the holoterminal.

"Asmund, Master Satele. The tracking device has started transmitting from the Uphrades system." Watcher One reported.

"The Uphrades system?" Asriel asked.

"It's an agricultural world that supplies half of Coruscant's food. I'm scrambling the fleet, but you're closer." Var Suthra explained.

"How much time do we have?" Asmund asked.

"Not much at all, so I need you wheels up and in hyperspace ASAP." Var Suthra said.

"We're not equipped to engage a dreadnought, Var Suthra. We're going to need to improvise." Andrew said.

"I'll prepare an emergency council meeting. Asmund, go. You and the CPUs are the only ones who can stop Darth Angral." Master Satele said, before she took her leave. With her off the ship, Asmund took the Endeavor to the Uphrades system.

* * *

The Endeavor left Hyperspace to find the planet's atmosphere in flames.

"Where's Angral's ship?" Andrew asked.

"No sign of Angral… but Uphrades… I was here with Master Kiwiiks. It used to be green." Kira noted.

"'Used to be green? What on earth happened?" Asriel asked.

"I don't know, but perhaps this is what the Desolator can do…" Kira said.

"Are you picking up anything down there, Teeseven?" Andrew asked.

"Sensors detect minimal life signs. Uphrades = dead world." T7 reported. Asmund contacted General Var Suthra.

"General, we've arrived at Uphrades. No sign of Darth Angral, but the planet… you need to see it for yourself." he said.

"Transmitting live feed and sensor readings to you now." Andrew said, doing just that. A bit of time passed before Var Suthra finally spoke.

"Good lord, Uphrades' atmosphere looks like it's on fire! What could have done this?!" he gasped.

"Damage consistent with the designs recovered on Ord Mantell, the Desolator weapon." Doctor Godera said.

"Angral's taken the Planet Prison and turned it into something… horrifying…" Andrew said, looking pale.

"The Desolator borrows technology from all of our advanced warfare projects. Angral's son was quite the genius." Doctor Godera said in praise.

"Uphrades had millions of citizens… whole continents of farmlands…" Var Suthra lamented. "All that life extinguished… The scale of this… it's unthinkable…" he continued.

"I can still feel the echoes left by those that were killed." Asmund said.

"Getting an emergency transmission. It's faint, from the far side of the planet." Kira reported, before putting the transmission on.

"Republic vessel, do you copy? This is the medical frigate Daybreaker! We're under attack! Imperial commandos have boarded us! Help!" the captain called out, before the transmission cut out.

"That was one of ours! The crew may know what happened here." Var Suthra said.

"No more of our people die today! Kira, plot an intercept course!" Asmund said.

"Already done, Master. Strap yourselves in." Kira said, and the Endeavor quickly went to the rescue. After picking off any Imperial fighters, Asmund landed the ship in the Daybreaker's hangar bay, and the crew fanned out to secure it.

"Master Jedi! CPUs! Thank the Force you're all here! The Imperials have taken control of the bridge, and we have men pinned down by the rear medical bay." a Republic soldier said.

"Tell all wounded and doctors to fall back from the lines, and get those still fighting to coordinate their defense. We'll support them and storm the bridge." Asmund said.

"Right away, Master Jedi. Good luck to you all." the soldier said. On the soldier's world, the door opened and the group ran into battle, allowing wounded and field medics to retreat from battle. The sudden arrival Asmund and the CPUs shattered the Imperial offensive, and the Imperial commandos fell back towards the bridge in a hasty retreat. Asmund and the CPUs, leading what soldiers could still fight, chased them down and eventually stormed the bridge, retaking control of the ship.

"That was the last of the Imperials. You're safe now." Andrew said.

"Not a minute too soon. Those commandos weren't taking prisoners." Captain Dal said.

"I still can't believe what happened to Uphrades. When we arrived, an Imperial warship was attacking the planet. I haven't seen anything like it." the chief medical officer, Doctor Senessa, said honestly.

"What can you tell us about the attack?" Andrew asked.

"Uphrades was trapped inside an energy field. Some starships tried to flee, but their engines failed before they could leave the atmosphere." Captain Dal explained.

"No one escaped. Every ship that tried crashed back onto the surface. Then before our eyes, the entire atmosphere lit up in plasma and flame…." Doctor Senessa said.

"The enemy made sure there wouldn't be survivors…" Asmund said.

"All this was done with stolen Republic weapons technology, combined into an Imperial superweapon… the result of Darth Angral's madness… We have to ensure this does not happen again, or there won't be a Republic left to defend." Andrew said, looking outside the viewport at the planet in front of them.

"So, how'd you guys get stuck here?" Asriel asked.

"We tried to run, but Imperial boarding pods overtook us." Captain Dal said.

"And what happened to the Imperial warship?" Andrew asked.

"It jumped to hyperspace. No telling where it is now." Captain Dal said. That was when something beeped. Doctor Senessa turned around and looked at a fresh sensor ping.

"Captain. Look at this…" she said. "Our sensors detect faint life readings on the planet's surface, possible survivors." she said, hopeful.

"Anyone left on that planet is as good as dead." Captain Dal said, defeated.

"If we go down there, we can provide food, water, shelter, medicine. It's our duty." Doctor Senessa said. Captain Dal went up to the viewport, looking out upon Uphrades.

"The energy field surrounding Uphrades will destroy your ship's engines. You won't be able to leave." Kira warned.

"We can't abandon the survivors." Asmund countered.

"We're the only hope those people have. Every second counts." Doctor Senessa said. "Please. He'll listen to you. Talk to him." she begged. Asmund and Andrew both walked up to the captain.

"It's not that I don't want to help… but… I have a family to think about." Captain Dal said.

"Wouldn't you prefer someone from the planet in front of us told their story so that others knew of the atrocities the Sith have unleashed on the galaxy?" Andrew asked.

"This ship carries military-grade kolto packs, battle adrenals, you name it. Talk her out of this crazy idea. You'll have your pick of our supplies." he said, before leading a disgusted Andrew and Asmund back to the terminal.

"I've pinpointed the strongest lifesigns. We can land immediately." Doctor Senessa declared.

"Render aid to anyone you find. I promise, you won't be abandoned down there." Asmund said.

"This is insane! I'm taking an escape pod off this lunatic asylum!" Captain Dal snarled.

"The Republic Navy will have your hide if you abandon your duty." Andrew warned, but Captain Dal ignored it, storming off the bridge.

"My crew can do this without him. Thank you for doing what's right. I'm transmitting the sensor logs of the attack to your ship. Please give them to Republic High Command." Doctor Senessa said, before the console beeped. "You'd better go. People on Uphrades need us." she said. The group returned to the Endeavor, before heading for the stars.

"We've rescued the Daybreaker, General. We have sensor logs of Darth Angral's attack." Andrew reported on the holo. "However, the crew landed on Uphrades to help possible survivors. They're trapped." he added.

"We'll get them back, somehow, but Angral's our first priority." Var Suthra said.

"Transmitting sensor logs, now…" Kira advised.

"My initial analysis indicates the Desolator has a similar flaw to the Planet Prison. The weapon's excessive power requirements demand a lengthy charging period before it can fire." Doctor Godera said.

"Small consolation. Angral's next target will likely be more direct." Var Suthra said.

"The entire Republic should be warned about this." Asmund advised.

"Coruscant should begin food rationing immediately. I'll contact the Galactic Senate and put everyone on-" Var Suthra said, before being interrupted.

"Just picked up Angral's signal again. He's targeting Tython. We're getting an emergency alert from the Jedi Council. Relaying it now." Watcher One reported.

"...under attack from Darth Angral. Launching defense fighters… Angral's star destroyer… deploying… energy field… Our ships can't escape Tython's atmosphere…. We're trapped…" Master Satele reported. Her signal was garbled, but it was enough.

"That explains why Angral left Uphrades so quickly. He's already chosen his next target." Doctor Godera said.

"Hopefully we're not already too late to help. Teeseven, plot an immediate emergency jump to Tython." Andrew said. T7 did as instructed, and the ship went to hyperspace. They left soon after and dodged turbolaser fire from the Harrower Star Destroyer. They took a few rounds, but made it safely inside. "General, we're safely inside. The Endeavor took a few rounds, but is otherwise unharmed." he reported.

"Yes! I knew you could do it! Now to end that Sith for good!" Var Suthra exclaimed.

"Based on the Daybreaker's sensor data, I can estimate with eighty percent certainty that you have a few hours until the weapon fires. A thorough look at the data suggests that three of the Oppressor's four reactors are dedicated to managing power for the Desolator. If you can shut down or damage those reactors, the weapon should cease functioning, and the energy field around the planet should dissipate." Doctor Godera reported.

"Reports from intercepted comm chatter indicate that the Oppressor's complement of Imperial marines are being supplemented by Shadow Guards, that terrifying reimagining of the Republic's Power Guard project. These Shadow Guards are fast and deadly, relying on stealth to attack Jedi Knights from the shadows. However, a good zap of Force Lightning should overload and shut down the stealth field generators grafted to their left arms, making them vulnerable to attack." Watcher One reported.

"Asmund + Kira + CPUs = go to reactors. T7 = interface with warship computers + disrupt security protocols." T7 said.

"General, doctor, Watcher One, my team's moving out. We'll save Tython, or die trying." Asmund declared.

"Don't even think that. I expect all of us, minus the CPUs, to reach a ripe old age. Your signal is breaking up. May the-" Var Suthra said, losing contact soon after. The group fanned out and secured the hangar, like they did on the Daybreaker.

"Angral's jamming our transmissions. He's coming for us…" Kira warned.

"Let him come for us. We fight here to make certain that Master Orgus didn't die in vain." Andrew said. With the hangar secured, the group ran deeper into the ship, taking out Imperial soldiers and officers. They then stopped in front of one of the three reactors, finding the reactor room empty… but something felt wrong.

"Am I the only one getting that sinister, ghostly feeling of being watched?" Neptune asked.

"I sense it too. I don't like this, Asmund." Kira said. A Shadow Guard phased out of stealth for but a minute, within Asmund's peripheral vision.

"Shadow Guards!" Asmund shouted. The CPUs activated HDD and went on the defensive. Asmund, using Force Lightning, forced three of the Shadow Puppets in the room to decloak instantly. Kira threw her lightsaber and took them out, but there were still too many Shadow Guards, and they were overwhelmed. That was when Andrew unleashed Meteor Storm to great effect. The Shadow Guards fell, and to nobody's surprise, Andrew's attack damaged the controls of the reactor, forcing it to shut down. Imperial Sentries ran in to try to delay their attacks, only to be killed by Neptune and Kira.

"Well… That was quite the rush…" Andrew muttered, panting.

"I don't think I've ever seen an attack like that. What'd you call it? Meteor Storm?" Asmund asked.

"Yeah. It was a self-taught attack that's been used before on many occasions." Andrew said.

"Disabling one reactor may have given us time, but the sooner we can finish this, the better." Kira said. The group ran to the next two reactors and shut them down, destroying their controls. With the threat over, Asmund led the group to the bridge, where he used his lightsaber to cut through the bridge doors and force them open.

"You will not steal my victory. Not now. I have sacrificed too much for this. I will avenge my son… on you, on the CPUs, and on all the Jedi." Darth Angral declared.

"You're too late, Darth Angral. Your weapon was just rendered inert. You've already failed." Andrew said.

"Then I will drive the Oppressor straight into your Jedi Temple. But first, a loose end must be tied up." Darth Angral countered as he turned around. "I will crush your protege's hopes and dreams, and I will make you and your wife cry out in horror. Today, I forge a new era for the Sith, one where the Jedi are finally extinct, and the CPUs banished from the galaxy." he declared.

"You're one of the most insane Sith Lords I've ever met." Asmund said, before igniting his lightsaber. That was when Kira casually began walking up the stairs to the observation platform, not igniting hers. She turned around to face the group. That was when a voice not belonging to hers spoke.

"Finish this, Angral. I command it." the voice spoke.

"With pleasure, my Master." Darth Angral said. Kira suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"What… what was that? I felt... the Emperor..." she said.

"You are his Child. His eyes, his ears... his weapon to command. The Lady of Nightmares sowed the seeds for this. Come, Child, fight by my side. It's where you belong." Darth Angral said.

"I'd rather jump out an airlock." Kira exclaimed, disgusted at the thought of fighting alongside a Sith Lord who wanted to exterminate the Jedi.

"Fight the Emperor's control, Kira. We believe in you!" Asriel said.

"I feel him in my thoughts. We have to end this fast." Kira said, finally igniting her lightsaber.

"If you will not serve, you will die." Darth Angral said, igniting his lightsaber as well. "For Tarnis…" he declared, before going all out. Asriel parried a strike that would have fatally wounded Asmund, and Andrew got behind him. Darth Angral found himself knocked off balance by the torrent of attacks. He'd throw them down with a wave of Dark Side energy, but Asriel was able to counter it with a Share Wave. He took on Darth Angral alone, blocking, parrying and countering every attack. Andrew was stunned to see the young prince overmatching Darth Angral's power. He'd finally draw the final blow, gravely wounding Darth Angral. That was when the Sith Emperor intervened through Kira.

"The young CPU's skill is impressive. You and your husband have trained him well, Neptune. I was right to trust Kurome in her word." the Emperor said. Darth Angral perished as a result of the group's inability to act due to the Emperor's intervention, as he directed Kira to claim Darth Angral's lightsaber and ignite it, before having her attack Asriel.

"Kira! Try to fight his control!" Asriel shouted.

"There is no point, young prince. Kira is my child, and my will is infinitely more powerful." the Sith Emperor declared.

"Darth Angral is dead, and this warship will soon follow." Andrew said.

"Disappointing. Angral was useful." the Sith Emperor said.

"The battle's already over. Why do you feel the need to keep this up?" Andrew asked.

"This child must learn her place. And so will you, CPU." the Sith Emperor declared.

"Leave Kira alone! If you want to fight, face me in person!" Asmund shouted.

"That is unnecessary. I see futures in you… futures in your CPU companions… futures I will not allow. Your future ends here." the Sith Emperor said, having Kira attack Asmund directly. Andrew and Asriel interceded, parrying a lethal strike before returning the favor. Kira sent a combination of Force Lightning and Force Push against both Asriel and Andrew, knocking them to the ground. Neptune lashed out with Cross Combination, opening the window for Asmund to draw a successful combo on his Padawan.

"It's over, Emperor. Give up now, while you still have a chance." Asmund shouted.

"This Child is unfinished. Weak. I must make her strong." the Emperor said, directing Kira back onto the observation platform. Now you will all die. Even if my Child must die with you." he continued, attempting to unleash the Force in all its fury.

"No… I won't kill for you!" Kira said.

"That's it, Kira! You're doing it!" Neptune shouted.

"You're resisting him! Keep it up!" Asmund shouted.

"The Dark Side has no power over me! I am a Jedi!" Kira shouted. Share Energy from the CPUs and Force energy from Asmund condensed into a metaphorical blade that severed the Emperor's control over her, and in a matter of moments she fell back to the ground. "He's gone… I won. I'm finally free!" she declared.

"Your life is now your own, Kira." Asmund said.

"And I have you to thank, Master. You and the CPUs." Kira said. That was when the Bridge was rocked by an explosion.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Asriel shouted.

"Follow me! We're getting back to the hangar!" Asmund shouted, before speaking to T7 through a communicator in his armor. "Teeseven, power up the Endeavor's engines! We're on our way!" he instructed. Various explosions rocked the ship, and they almost got blown into space by a hull breach, before they made it onto the Endeavor. Asmund took the controls, and they dashed out of the hangar and free of the Oppressor as it exploded above Tython.

"Thank the Force, you're alive. When I saw Angral's star destroyer explode, I feared the worst." Master Satele said over the holoterminal as she contacted them.

"We were lucky. The Force intervened on more than a few occasions on that ship, both before and after we defeated Darth Angral." Andrew said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Saving Tython is becoming a habit of yours. More and more, I feel the Force telling me that trusting your words as CPUs was the right course of action. Please, come to the surface. Asmund, bring your Padawan to the council chambers. Andrew, Neptune, bring Asriel as well. We all have much to discuss." Master Satele said.

* * *

Back in the Jedi Council chambers, Andrew, Asmund and the rest of the group stood before Master Satele.

"Welcome home. The Jedi Order owes you all a debt of gratitude it can never fully repay." Master Satele said.

"If Jedi and CPUs wore Republic medals, your outfits would be covered in them." Var Suthra said.

"Our only regret is that Master Orgus couldn't join us for this victory." Andrew said.

"I'll honor his legacy to the end of my days." Asmund declared.

"We all will. He was a great teacher and a good friend. We've lost one of our noblest Masters, but in his place stands a Jedi without equal. And you, Kira. I knew you'd remain true to us." Master Satele said.

"The Emperor himself couldn't turn her. We saw it ourselves." Asmund said.

"The Emperor? You didn't think to mention his involvement sooner?" Master Kaeden asked, mildly irritated.

"Let's be fair, we didn't realize just how bad it would get. Regardless, his 'infinite willpower' was overcome by Kira's own willpower, with help from the Force and from the Share Energy radiating from us CPUs." Andrew said.

"The upshot is, I'm a Jedi… And I always will be." Kira said.

"You've earned our trust, Kira. You deserve recognition of that. As leader of this council, it is my pleasure to promote Kira Carsen to the rank of Jedi Knight." Master Satele declared.

"You mean it?" Kira asked, shocked.

"It seems only fair. You did help save the galaxy." Asmund said.

"So this is what it feels like… being respectable…" Kira said.

"Additionally, I'd like to congratulate Asriel Dreemurr, the protege of Andrew Hawker and Neptune. His power and restraint mirror that of a full-fledged Jedi. While all three of the CPUs deserve the same recognition as Asmund and Kira, it's safe to say that if Asriel were a Padawan, he'd be the next one I'd promote to a Jedi Knight." Master Satele said.

"He's learned a lot fairly quickly since first becoming a CPU." Andrew said, rubbing Asriel's head. Asriel chuckled a little bit.

"With your actions today, I bestow upon you all the title, the 'Heroes of Tython." Master Satele declared.

"The threat to Tython is over, but we're getting fresh reports of hostilities all over the galaxy. Another war with the Empire seems inevitable. Watcher One has just received intelligence of Imperial forces massing for an attack on Corellia, Corulag and Byss, and of an armed insurrection against the Empire on Balmorra. Not to mention the multiple references to Kurome and one "Denzion the Merciless", the apprentice of Darth Malgus." Var Suthra said.

"Darth Angral was the spark that lit the flame. Even in failure, he inspired the Sith to violence." Master Kiwiiks said.

"But he also forged our greatest weapons against the darkness. The Force has shown me what lies ahead. The future of many rests on you all. You will decide the fate of the Jedi… the Republic… and the galaxy." Master Kiwiiks said.

"We'll defend the Republic to our dying breaths." Asmund declared.

"May the Force be with you… with all of us." Master Satele said, adjourning the meeting.

* * *

Back on the Endeavor, Asmund was pacing about, waiting for Master Satele's communications.

"The Force is with you… now and always." a familiar voice echoed.

"Master Orgus?" Asmund asked.

"His power is growing, only you can stop him. You must go to Tatooine." Master Orgus said.

"Stop who? Why Tatooine?" Asmund asked, finding Master Orgus' message from beyond the grave to be unclear.

"A starship crashed in a desert canyon. Use the Force. Find it…" Master Orgus said.

"Uh… you okay, Asmund?" Neptune asked.

"This is crazy, but… Master Orgus was standing right there… he spoke to me…" Asmund said.

"Okay, add 'hallucinations' to the list, we're officially in the first stage of grief…" Neptune said.

"Actually, Neptune… Master Kiwiiks once told me Jedi, especially powerful Jedi, can live on through the Force after they die. Did he stop by to say hello, Master?" Kira asked.

"Not quite…" Asmund replied.

"Not a social call then… Did he say anything in particular?" Kira asked.

"There's a crashed starship in a canyon on Tatooine. I can almost see it in my head." Asmund said.

"Then hold that thought. Next stop, Tatooine…" Kira said.

* * *

The group traveled across the desert to the desert canyon on Tatooine, where the wreckage of a fairly decent sized corvette lay. There were a couple Sith surrounding the wreckage, which was enough of a sign pointing to the significance of what Master Orgus sent them to. They cleared out the Sith, before finding who it was that was there. A Jedi was meditating in the shadow of the wreck.

"I know your faces… the Jedi and CPUs who defeated Darth Angral. The Heroes of Tython." the Jedi, Jomar Chul, exclaimed.

"My mission was a secret. Nobody knew where I was. How'd you find me?" Jomar asked.

"The spirit of my dead Master, Orgus Din, sent us here. He said you needed help." Asmund said.

"Thank the Force… and your Master. I thought I was dead. Under the circumstances, I think we'd better contact my superiors. I'd almost repaired my holo before the Sith ambushed me…" Jomar said, using his holo.

"Jomar. Where are you?" Master Braga asked.

"Masters… I've completed my mission, but the Sith shot down my vessel over Tatooine. The spirit of Master Orgus Din sent my rescuers. I believe you already know them." Jomar said.

"The Force wants our mission to succeed, Master Satele. This is proof." Master Braga said.

"I knew they were the nexus of our fates, but events are transpiring far faster than I foresaw." Master Satele said.

"You foresaw this? Tell us what's happening." Asmund said.

"This is not the time or place for such revelations." Master Satele said.

"Jomar, a medical shuttle is en route. Before it arrives, give your rescuers the sensor logs you recovered." Master Braga said.

"Bring us those logs immediately. We'll explain everything when you're on Tython." Master Satele said, before the call ended.

"This burden is now yours. Guard it with your life. Go, hurry." Jomar said.

"What's so important about the logs?" Andrew asked.

"I've seen the Empire's home system. Those logs reveal our enemy's defenses. We'll meet again on Tython. May the Force be with you." Jomar explained.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

The Shadow Guards seen on the Oppressor are inspired by the Terror Troopers seen in The Force Unleashed II: menacing, cybernetically enhanced assassins able to strike from the shadows, as per the name.

Kira's insult towards Darth Angral was modified to help maintain the T rating, as one word would have changed the entire context.

Havoc Squad (Named "Fireteam Havoc" in this timeline) is not the only squad in Republic Special Forces.

That's about it. Cya later!


	12. The Maelstrom Prison

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 12 - The Maelstrom Prison

Back on Tython, the group returned to the council chambers. "We've brought the sensor logs, Master Satele." Asmund said as they walked in.

"I'm sure you all have many questions. Master Braga will answer any that you may have." Master Satele said.

"It's good to finally meet you in person. They say you're the greatest Jedi the order has seen in many generations, Asmund. I believe the Force has guided you to me. Together we'll defeat the Empire." Master Braga declared.

"Restoring peace to the galaxy is the reason why I became a Jedi." Asmund said.

"I'm organizing a top secret strike team of our best and brightest. Jedi who don't know the meaning of failure." Master Braga said. "Twice, you saved the Jedi Order from destruction. Bengel Morr and Darth Angral were formidable opponents. Now I ask you - CPUs of Gamindustri and Jedi Heroes of Tython - to confront the ultimate evil and help me capture the Sith Emperor." Master Braga declared.

"You don't dream small, do you Master Braga?" Asriel asked.

"Asriel has a point. If such a mission were to fail, it could have disastrous consequences. As someone once told us in our journey, careful council must be taken before battle is blindly joined." Andrew interjected.

"So, what sort of mission are we talking about?" Asmund asked.

"There's an ancient fortress orbiting the Imperial homeworld Dromund Kaas. It's hidden by a powerful cloaking device." Master Braga said.

"The Emperor rules his people from this cloaked fortress. Not even the highest-ranking Sith can find him." Master Satele said.

"But we're going to locate that fortress, get inside it and seize the Emperor." Master Braga said." Master Braga said.

"If there's a way to achieve these goals, we must find it." Asmund said. Andrew looked at him, shocked that he's going along with it.

"We've already made great strides towards our objective." Master Braga said.

"The man you all saved on Tatooine scouted the Dromund Kaas system. His sensor logs will help us plan this assault." Master Kaeden said.

"We'll plot a hyperspace route right through the enemy's defenses, slip right past them." Master Satele said.

"Other members of my strike team are uncovering ways to pierce the cloaking device and defeat the security around the Emperor's fortress. If we're to figure out the Emperor's strengths and weaknesses, someone knowledgeable of him must be brought before the Jedi." Master Braga said.

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"An informant from the Force has gotten in contact with Master Oteg with information on one particular prisoner. Contact him on your holoterminal, and meet up with him. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said, adjourning the meeting.

* * *

"Master Oteg, this is Jedi Knight Asmund aboard the Endeavor. We were told to speak with you." Asmund said.

"Ah, the Heroes of Tython. I am Oteg, Jedi Master and Admiral of the Republic's First Expeditionary Fleet. I'd like for you to meet with me on my flagship." Master Oteg said.

"I didn't know you could be a fleet admiral and Jedi Master at the same time." Asmund remarked.

"I've had many titles in my lifetime. I prefer 'Oteg'. It's shorter." Master Oteg said.

"We were told that an informant of the Force brought forth valuable information." Andrew said.

"Of course, but I'd rather we discuss it in person. Sending my coordinates now." Master Oteg said.

"Coordinates received, we're on our way. See you soon." Andrew said, before he ended the call. "Well, if anything, this'll be interesting." Andrew said, before the Endeavor entered hyperspace.

The Endeavor slowly made its approach to the flagship of the Republic's First Expeditionary Fleet, landing in the starboard hangar bay. The crew got out and met with Master Oteg.

"Ah, good, you're here. I've received intelligence that the Empire has a secret prison inside the Maelstrom Nebula. It's a dangerous region, impossible to navigate. My informant is, shall we say, unconventional. As a Jedi, Asmund, you are already attuned to the Force. But you must deepen your connection to see as I do." Master Oteg explained.

"I think I already know where this is going…" Andrew said.

"What do you think it is?" Asmund asked.

"A Force Entity, similar to Master Orgus." Andrew suspected.

"Ah, a very good observation, my CPU friend. Come, Asmund. Concentrate with me. Focus your mind. Feel the Force around us. Hear its echoes…" Master Oteg said, before he, Asmund and Kira entered a deep meditation. "Yes… the Force is with us…" Master Oteg said. Everyone in the room stared in awe as a Force Ghost appeared before them. "She is here… A Jedi without physical form. Her body is long dead, but her wisdom - her essence - lives on." he said.

"Who was she?" Andrew asked.

"A survivor of the Great Jedi Purge that happened five years after the Jedi Civil War. She was instrumental in ending the Sith Triumvirate and rebuilding the Jedi Order." Master Oteg said.

"The darkness will consume all it touches. Stars will burn black, raining on lifeless worlds. Everything ends. The prisoner holds the darkness at bay, lost inside it for three hundred years. His strength will fail. Then, he will become the darkness." the Force entity spoke.

"Three hundred years? How's that even possible?" Asriel asked as scratched his head in confusion. The Force entity understood the boy's confusion, but could not speak further.

"The bond weakens, my friend. I'll take things from here." Master Oteg said, before cutting the connection. "She's told me many things, including how to safely navigate the Maelstrom Nebula and reach the prison within." he explained.

"Lay it on us, Oteg." Andrew beckoned.

"The only way to navigate the Maelstrom is using a Gree computer hidden at an Imperial fortress. We need that computer to free the Jedi prisoner." Master Oteg said.

"Um… What's a Gree? And why is their computer so special?" Asriel asked. Andrew, Asmund and Neptune were just as confounded by the mention of the Gree as the young prince.

"Gree are an ancient civilization with incredibly advanced technology, even by modern standards. The species is rarely, if ever, seen before. How the Empire obtained their technology is a mystery." Master Oteg said.

"Oteg. Talking to ghosts again?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ironfist?" Andrew asked.

"Good to see you again, CPU. Once again, I must thank you for the offer you gave me, back on the Esseles. Life's been fairly interesting since I joined Republic Special Forces. Assigned as leader of a fireteam made up of Mandalorian Commandos from Clan Ordo." Ironfist said happily.

"Republic Special Forces Fireteam Kedable has agreed to join us on this mission, and General Garza greenlit an operation to storm the Maelstrom Prison. The fortress containing the Gree Computer we need is located on Taral V. Imperial territory, protected by warships under the command of Grand Moff Kilran, too many to fight. But we have a captured Imperial shuttle that can sneak past the sentries. It's waiting for you in the hangar." Master Oteg said.

"You can fill us in on the rest while we travel, there's no time to waste." Asmund said, determined to complete the mission and return to the council.

"My men are waiting in the hangar by the shuttle. I'll lead you there now." Ironfist explained.

"Our fleet will hide at the system's edge so I can monitor your mission and guide you. If something goes wrong, we'll come running. May the Force be with you." Master Oteg said. Ironfist led the group to the shuttle, where Fireteam Kedalbe lay waiting. They boarded and were off.

* * *

Grand Moff Kilran was alerted to a disturbance in the Force that Denzion and Malgus both picked up a day or so after the Eclipse was launched from above the Endor Moon, and was sent to investigate. Troubles with the hyperdrive have put them behind schedule, unfortunately, much to the infuriation of himself and his superiors.

"How much longer until the hyperdrive is repaired?" Kilran asked impatiently.

"Engineers report further difficulties in repairs, but say that we should be underway again within the hour." his chief engineer reported.

"Tell them I want us underway within the next ten minutes, or I'll present their heads to Lord Denzion and Lord Malgus myself." Kilran said, growing angry.

"Aye, sir. We are trying." the chief engineer said, trying to reassure him that they'll be away soon. "I might like to add that one of my men have reported signs of sabotage." he added.

"Run a security sweep, tell them we may have a Republic saboteur on board." Kilran ordered, looking at his security chief. The security chief nods, ordering all soldiers and officers to run the security sweep. The minutes passed before the hyperdrive was finally fixed, and they were away. The security sweep, unfortunately, did not find any trace of the saboteur, or anything that would suggest one was ever on board.

* * *

The shuttle began its approach to Taral V, before it was hailed by one of the Harrower Star Destroyers in orbit.

"Incoming vessel, this is Commander Ilyan Regus on the Star Destroyer _Vindicator_. Please transmit your ID." Commander Regus ordered.

"This is the shuttle Tydirium, we're on our way to the fortress on Taral V with fresh supplies. Transmitting ID signature to you now." Asmund said, transmitting the ID to the Vindicator.

"ID received, Tydirium. Proceed on your present course." Commander Regus replied, before closing the comm channel.

"That was interesting." Andrew remarked.

"All part of the plan." Asmund replied, bringing the shuttle in for a landing in a clearing close to the fortress. The Mandalorian Commandos of Fireteam Kedalbe fanned out, looking for any threats to the landing zone, before forming up and following Asmund, Kira and the CPUs to the fortress. They approached and silenced a few guards, before finding themselves at the mercy of an Imperial captain and some kind of war beast. The mercenaries opened fire, while the Jedi and CPUs ran in and attacked. The creature, then the Imperial captain, fell without much trouble. After disabling the security, Master Oteg contacted them.

"Outstanding. You've given us access to the Empire's communications. Are you there, my friends?" Master Oteg asked.

"We're reading you five-by-five, Oteg." Andrew replied.

"The time for subtlety is over. Make your way inside the fortress. Strike fast and strike hard." Master Oteg said.

"There is no pleasant way to make a frontal assault on an Imperial fortress…" Asmund said.

"Normally, I'd advise you to minimize the casualties, but our objective is too important." Master Oteg said.

"Not to worry. Fireteam Kedalbe is willing to execute the mission as planned." Ironfist declared.

"So, once we secure the computer, how do we go about bringing it back?" Asriel asked.

"The Gree computer is amazingly compact. You'll have no trouble carrying it out." Master Oteg said. "Another Imperial warship has just entered the system. I'll keep quiet from here on, unless it's an emergency. Oteg out." he said, ending the holocall. The group made their way inside the fortress, where they were greeted by Grand Moff Kilran, who was contacting them via holo.

"You. On my doorstep. Fortune always has favored me." Kilran said.

"Kilran… Fancy seeing you again, especially after your failure to stop us on the Esseles." Andrew mused.

"Ah, the CPUs are here as well. You've been busy since our last meeting. Saved Coruscant… Tython… Tatooine… even managed to change Lord Praven's allegiance. Pity about Uphrades, but you can't win them all. Sadly, your victories end here. My bombers are about to make their runs on your position, and my fleet is charging up its turbolasers." Kilran said.

"This place is designed to take a lot of firepower." Asmund warned. Kilran merely chuckled in response.

"You're forgetting, I have learned from the last time. The fortress shields have been deactivated. You're standing in a tomb, and I'm burying you in it. It's been a pleasure catching up. But you won't escape this time." Kilran declared, before raising a hand to his commlink. "Bombers are clear for runs, make them count." he said. The entire building shook as Imperial bombers began their runs, dropping proton bombs and other ordinance on the facility. The blast doors shut tight as a result.

"This is Oteg. Do you read me? I monitored that transmission. My fleet is moving to intercept the bombardment and clear the fighters, but you've got to move. Find that Gree computer and get out of there!" Oteg said in a brief transmission. The group, along with Fireteam Kedalbe, ran towards their objective as fast as they could, taking out Imperials in their path along the way. Finally, they have the research team cornered.

"Republic butchers! You invaded a sovereign Imperial world! You slaughtered dozens of innocents, and for what?! To steal our research?!" Doctor Narem hissed.

"Grand Moff Kilran is bombarding this fortress with bombers and is threatening to kill every single one of us, and you have the nerve to call us butchers?!" Ironfist snarled.

"This facility is on a mission of peace! We're charting the Maelstrom Nebula for the good of all!" Doctor Narem snapped back.

"You have Star Destroyers in orbit and battalions on the surface. If this is your idea of a peaceful mission... you're doing it wrong." Asmund countered.

"We knew once you'd discovered our research, you'd attempt to steal it. And here you are! When the rest of the galaxy hears of this unprovoked assault, the Republic's evil will finally be exposed!" Doctor Naren yelled.

"For the record, we didn't even know about the research being done here. And you might want to save the "you're evil" comment for the Imperial Grand Moff bombing your peaceful endeavor to dust." Andrew countered.

"Spare me your platitudes! I see you for what you really are: murderers. You're condemning hundreds of civilian science vessels exploring the Maelstrom Nebula. Electromagnetic radiation alters the safe navigation routes every moment. Without the precise and timely coordinates from the Gree computer, thousands of good people - innocent scientists - will be trapped there forever!" Doctor Naren complained.

"The Republic doesn't leave civilians to die. Transmit fresh coordinates to your science vessels and order them home. Then the computer is ours." Asmund said.

"But our research! All that dangerous exploration will have been for nothing without a complete map!" Doctor Naren complained once more.

"The longer we stand here arguing, the more Grand Moff Kilran will bury us alive." Andrew warned

"Oh, fine, you win… Transmitting the coordinates now. The computer is yours… I hope it breaks the first time you use it…" Doctor Narem grumbled.

"Run to safety while you can, sir. This place won't survive Kilran's bombardment for much longer." Andrew said. Doctor Naren ran for the exit, and the strike team ran for the exit as well. They returned to the Imperial shuttle and landed back on Master Oteg's flagship. The fleet was lucky enough to suffer minimal losses, before they jumped to hyperspace towards the Maelstrom Nebula.

* * *

"The Jedi and the CPUs escaped?!" Denzion snapped.

"Not quite, milord. My engineers planted a tracking beacon on their shuttle, which recently docked at the enemy flagship. I'm tracking them now, and they appear to be heading towards the the Maelstrom Nebula." Kilran replied.

"They're after the Jedi prisoner the Emperor has locked up there. I will have your head if you fail this." Denzion said.

"I understand, Milord. I will see to it that I stop the Jedi and the CPUs personally." Kilran said.

"Engaging our enemy personally? You're bolder than you realize, perhaps even foolish." Denzion remarked.

"Not to worry. I will succeed in this or die trying." Kilran said, before ending the call. He went and ordered the Emperor's Glory and its fleet to plot a course to the Maelstrom Nebula and enter hyperspace.

* * *

Asmund and the CPUs, along with Fireteam Kedalbe, boarded a Republic shuttle and plotted a course through the nebula, eventually landing in one of Maelstrom Prison's hangar bays. The Mandalorian Commandos secured the hangar, before one of them sliced the console to get into locked down sections, as well as pull up a holographic map of the facility and pinpoint where the Jedi prisoner was being located. They looked at it closely, finding the quickest route, before they made their advance through the station.

"Intruders! Sound the alarm!" one of the guards exclaimed, before opening fire.

"For Clan Ordo!" Ironfist exclaimed as he and the rest of the team retaliated quickly, returning fire or attacking with swords and lightsabers. They didn't stop the alarm being raised, and they would find themselves facing a wave of Imperial Riot Troopers as reinforcements. Rather than deal with their cortosis-weave shields and stun batons, Asmund opted to use the Force. He'd disarm them, before leaving the riot troopers to the mercy of Ironfist and his Mandalorian Commandos. The moment the enemy fell was when the holoterminal beside them flickered to life.

"Your persistence is impressive. Most of my foes have the decency to die quickly." Kilran said.

"And your persistence is getting on my nerves, Kilran." Ironfist snapped.

"Amusing, coming from a former ally of mine. Mercenaries have no class." Kilran mused with a smirk.

"How are you able to contact us? Did you… get here first?" Asriel asked.

"Yes… I arrived before you. Bided my time in the nebula. My fleet have spread Oteg's forces too thin. It will cost him his life… and yours… Darth Malgus and Lord Denzion will be pleased." Kilran said snidely, a devilish smirk on his face.

"Wipe that pathetic smirk off your face, worm. We both know how this must end." Ironfist said.

"Indeed, we do. Scurry about our prison. After I destroy your fleet, I'll find you." Kilran said, before ending the holocall. That was when Master Oteg contacted them.

"This is Oteg. We've sliced the enemy's comm frequency. Kilran's got us pinched between his fleet and the prison's autocannons. The Jedi prisoner must be freed, even if it means we lose the fleet. As long as we're between you and Kilran, you're protected." Oteg said.

"If you stay here, you and a lot of good people will lose their lives. Fall back. Kilran can't stop this rescue." Asmund ordered.

"Not while we're still breathing, he can't." a Mandalorian Commando interjected.

"We will run into him, regardless of the outcome. I have a score to settle with my old friend." Ironfist added.

"Understood. We'll make a tactical retreat, draw out their warships, and divide their forces. I'll keep the comm channel open. Good luck." Master Oteg said before closing the holochannel.

* * *

The group continued to weave their way through the Maelstrom Prison, defeating Imperial soldiers, shock troopers, riot troopers, and even Sith along the way. They haven't taken any losses thus far, a testament to their skills. Eventually, they ran into Kilran himself, with a pair of elite guard.

"So much trouble from two Jedi, a couple CPUs, and a turncoat Mandalorian. It almost strains credulity." Kilran taunted, before turning to a holoterminal projecting an image of Denzion. "Milord, I promised to rid you of this nuisance personally. This embarrassing farce ends here." he declared.

"Securing the Emperor's prisoner is your priority. Kurome says that the CPUs cannot be killed by normal means, so do what you can to at least drive them off the station." Denzion ordered.

"You've put everything on the line to keep that man. Why? Who is he?" Asmund asked.

"You don't even know why you're here. Fascinating." Kilran mused.

"You are a true patriot. I admire that, but better you die ignorant." Denzion said, before turning back to Kilran. "The Empire salutes you, Grand Moff Kilran. I shall watch as you reclaim your honor in my eyes." he declared.

"Glory to the Empire!" Kilran shouted.

"He's got a sniper rifle! Watch out!" a Mandalorian Commando shouted, before scurrying for cover. One commando got unlucky and took a shot to the head. They ran from cover to cover, taking out Imperial Shock Troopers loyal to Kilran along the way, before Asmund, Kira and the CPUs had him surrounded. He used a flash grenade to get away, which only dazed him a short while.

"You underestimate my resources!" Kilran declared. Across the gap, an Imperial transport gunship lifted off from the landing pad to intercept the group's assault. Fireteam Kedalbe made a run for it, narrowly escaping a rocket attack that destroyed the walkway behind them. As the gunship prepared its autocannon for a strafing run, Asmund reached out through the Force and grabbed it. The pilot tried desperately to get out of Asmund's grasp, only to find himself powerless as he and the gunship were flung back into the landing platform, cutting off Kilran's chance of escape.

"Asmund, now's our chance!" Kira called out, and they both went to work on Kilran. It was Ironfist who got the killing blow on his former friend and boss.

"Interesting… Now I understand why Darth Angral met his end. You are difficult to kill, Jedi." Denzion mused, addressing the group.

"You're Denzion, aren't you? Malgus' apprentice." Andrew asked.

"Very intuitive, for someone who's still new to this galaxy. Yes, I am Denzion." Denzion said.

"I take it this isn't some courtesy call?" Asmund asked.

"I intended to watch Grand Moff Kilran end your legacy, Jedi. But your skill and aggressiveness in combat are of great interest to me and my Master. I can forgive Kilran's failure for giving me a chance to observe the legendary "Heroes of Tython" in battle." Denzion said with a smirk. "Until we meet again." he added, before ending the holocall.

* * *

The group continued onward until they were faced with the Jedi prisoner, a bald man with a goatee. Fireteam Kedalbe's slicer worked his way through the system, before managing to get in, and freed the prisoner. The man fell to the ground as the restraining system deactivated, before he got to his feet.

"Well, this is quite a surprise. If I'd known I was expecting guests, I'd have asked the Warden to trim my goatee." the man said.

"Wait… I recognize you from the Jedi Archives… Revan?" Asmund asked.

"Most know me by that name, yes. A few know me by a different name, however: Logan Starr." Revan said, shaking dizziness out of his head. "It was I who escaped Taris with Carth and Bastila, and defeated Malak on the Star Forge so long ago. Unfortunately, I was unlucky enough to remember Dromund Kaas… to remember the Emperor…" he continued, explaining everything, before looking at the mask he's had as Darth Revan.

"So you're the one Grand Master Satele sent us to Oteg for…" Andrew said. Revan looked to him, then Neptune, then finally Asriel.

"Hmm… I feel a unique power radiating from the three of you… but it's not the Force… Who are you?" Revan asked curiously.

"We're CPUs of Gamindustri. I'm Andrew Hawker. This is my wife, Neptune, and our protege, Asriel Dreemurr." Andrew introduced.

"CPUs… I'd had a dream of Extradimensional deities clashing with the Emperor, but… to think they were visions that would come true…" Revan mused. He then sighed. "But what good are visions now, knowing I can no longer restrain him?" he asked.

"Your strength fails. You must be free, or all is lost." the Force Entity echoed.

"Meetra? Why are you not at peace?" Revan asked.

"No peace while you suffer. The Emperor drowns you in black waters." the entity now known as Meetra warned.

"He wants me to be Darth Revan again. To serve him as I did centuries ago." Revan said.

"The records in the Jedi Archives say that you were dead." Asmund said

"I was, but… reborn… countless times. Meetra and I went to face the Emperor… but we were betrayed from within. The Emperor imprisoned me, kept me alive with Sith Alchemy… Used me…" Revan said.

"What use are you locked up in here?" Asriel asked.

"I've been two different people, known both sides of the Force - light and dark. Malak once referred to me before he fell at my hand… Savior… Conqueror… Hero… Villain… I am all things, and yet I am nothing. The Emperor used me as a conduit to the light side of the Force. From there, he received visions." Revan explained.

"Logan-... I mean Revan… the Jedi Council on Tython needs you back. A Grand Master who happens to be of your bloodline needs you back." Andrew said.

"I can't go back… knowing the things I've done… After Malak fell, Bastila and I made a choice… to forge our own destiny, and carve our own path. I pledged to continue down that path in between." Revan said.

"The Jedi and the Republic need you. The Emperor makes his final war. Help the Jedi and the CPUs stop him. Flee this place to Tython while you can." Meetra said, before her spirit vanished.

"Thank you, old friend. I will listen to your wisdom." Revan said, before turning to the Mandalorian Commandos. They gave him a salute in return. That was when a Sharicite appeared.

"This crystal… I've never seen it before… It appears fractured and broken, but at the same time, whole. What is it?" Revan asked.

"It's a Sharicite Fragment. We've been collecting these across different dimensions, and different planets in the galaxy, to save our friends and stop a potential catastrophe from hitting Gamindustri." Andrew explained, before he and Neptune collected it.

"So this galaxy isn't the only thing that's under threat right now… No wonder my return to the Republic and the Jedi is required." Revan said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"We have a shuttle to Master Oteg's flagship. From there, we can take our ship, the Endeavor, to the Jedi Temple on Tython." Andrew explained.

"An oddly fitting name for a Republic vessel. I'll follow you." Revan said.

* * *

Back on Master Oteg's flagship, Fireteam Kedalbe broke off from the group, while Asmund and the others regrouped in a cantina aboard the vessel. Off duty personnel were there as well. The music playing was… different.

"Three hundred years, and they still can't come up with better music…" Revan spat, annoyed by what was playing over the speakers. Neptune had a hearty laugh at his expense.

"I mean, it could be worse. We could be listening to utter, incoherent garbage right now." Andrew said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This IS utter garbage." Revan countered.

"Hate to say it, but Revan's right. This music is giving me somewhat of a headache." Asriel said. That was when the music ended and something better started playing.

"That's more like it…" Revan said with a sigh, before ordering a drink. The bartender slid over a shot of Juma, and Revan downed it real quickly.

"So… what's it like? Being immortal, I mean?" Asmund asked.

"Different. No more worrying about starving to death… the only thing I have to worry about is a stray shot killing me." Revan replied.

"Compare that to us CPUs, we cannot be killed by normal means. The only thing that can kill us is a weapon infused with Negative Energy." Andrew explained. That was when Master Oteg contacted Asmund.

"The Endeavor is fueled and ready for its trip to Tython." he said.

"Just in time, too. A renewed war with the Empire is imminent. We need every advantage we can get." Andrew said.

"This is where we go our separate ways, friends. We've finally obtained a method to achieve final victory against the Empire. I wish you all well. May the Force be with you." Master Oteg said, before ending the holocall one last time.

"We'd best be going. No telling how long we'll be in hyperspace for." Asmund said.

"Amen to that. Some quiet could help with meditation." Revan said, his voice showing delight. The group paid the bartender for his time, before heading to the hangar where the Endeavor is currently docked. "Hmm… cozy…" he said.

"Well, this is the Defender-class Light Corvette that was given to us. Spacious, yet compact." Andrew said. Asriel yawned, exhausted from all the action.

"Tired?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'm going to have a power nap. Wake me when we get there." Asriel replied, heading to the crew cabin.

"Alrightio." Neptune said. Andrew went to the holoterminal with Asmund and Revan, contacting Master Satele.

"Master Satele, we've recovered the Jedi prisoner, and we're on our way back to Tython. You might be surprised to find out he's one of your ancestors." Andrew said.

"Honestly, I'm not all that surprised. It's a pleasure to meet you, Revan." Master Satele said.

"Master Satele, right? It's good to hear from someone of mine and Bastila's bloodline." Revan said.

"Being of the bloodline of a Jedi is not something I usually focus on… I'd had a son of my own, before my husb-... before Commander Malcom and I split." Master Satele said.

"Wait, you had a secret relationship?" Asmund asked.

"Yes… but the man I was with had developed a thirst for Imperial blood and, and a lust for vengeance against the Empire… I tried to dissuade him from these selfish wants, but he wouldn't have any of it. They continue to lead him down the dark path to this very day." Master Satele admitted shamefully.

"Understandable. Carth's mentor, Saul Karath, suffered from the same thing during the Mandalorian Wars. It ultimately led to him joining the Sith under Darth Malak's wing." Revan said.

"Perhaps it's best not to push the subject of her personal life, especially while more is at stake." Andrew interjected.

"Thank you, Andrew. Regardless, it's good to have you back with the Jedi, Revan. I assume you have lots of information of the Emperor?" Master Satele asked, looking at Revan.

"I do. Having been his prisoner for three centuries, I learned a lot about him, and what he seeks to do." Revan replied.

"Good to hear. We need every advantage we can get against the Empire. I'll see you soon on Tython. Master Satele out." Master Satele said, before the holocall ended. T7 brought the Endeavor on a course for Tython, before activating the hyperdrive, and they were away.

* * *

"They've escaped?!" Darth Malgus lashed out. He was on the bridge of his Harrower Star Destroyer with Denzion.

"It was Kilran's failure, Master. A failure I'd forgiven, as it provided keen insight into how the so-called "Heroes of Tython" fou-" Denzion tried to explain.

"The failure is yours!" Malgus boomed. "With Revan freed, there will be untold consequences for the Empire. Kilran's failure is your failure." he continued, quite infuriated.

"You misunderstand, Master. Now that I have a good idea on how they fight, I intend to use my resources to track them. I will have them in my grasp." Denzion countered.

"I hope you do, for your sake. See to it that you don't fail me again." Malgus said.

"Of course, Master." Denzion said, before departing the bridge. He'd return to the Eclipse, before ordering his resources in Imperial Intelligence to track the Jedi and his CPU allies.

* * *

The Endeavor once again made its approach to the Jedi Temple, and the group returned to the Council Chambers with Revan in tow.

"Ah, you've returned." Master Bakarn said.

"Master Bakarn, everyone, this is the Jedi Revan. He was imprisoned by the Emperor for three centuries, and learned a lot about him in that time." Master Satele announced.

"Glad to be back amongst the Jedi." Revan said semi-truthfully.

"There is much to discuss. Asmund, Kira, CPUs… while we're discussing this and giving Revan a chance to recover his strength, you're needed on Hoth. Reports indicate that an Imperial Terror-class battleship that crashed there during First Great Galactic War was carrying the prototype cloaking device and other vital pieces of intel needed for our strike on the Emperor's Fortress." Master Fane said.

"Doctor Archiban Kimble of the Republic Medical Corps and Sergeant Fideltin Rusk of Special Forces Fireteam Crossbow have agreed to wait for you on the surface, alongside Leeha Narezz." Master Braga said

"We've placed great responsibility on you all. But I know you won't fail us. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said, before allowing the group to depart. In the background, Master Satele and Master Braga discussed with Revan about his knowledge of the Emperor. Asmund led everyone back to the Endeavor, and they were away, entering hyperspace on course for Hoth.

* * *

In the streets of Solitude, in Northwestern Skyrim, Gonnaer was discussing trade deals with the merchant at Bits and Pieces. He was selling off some flawless gemstones he found in his travels.

"I'm sure we can go lower. Fifteen thousand, six hundred septims?" the woman asked.

"Fifteen thousand, seven hundred fifty, and we'll call it even." Gonnaer countered.

"A bit more than I was expecting, but I can work with that. I'll make a decent profit from these pieces, no doubt about it. Maybe from Radiant Rainment, if their jeweler is in today." the woman responded, taking the gemstones and handing the appropriate gold. Gonnaer thanked her and wished her well, before departing. He was then approached by General Tullius and Captain Aldis.

"Hail, Dragonborn." General Tullius said in greeting.

"General Tullius. What can I help you with on this fine afternoon?" Gonnaer asked.

"Best you see for yourself." Captain Aldis said, before he and General Tullius led Gonnaer to the Solitude jail, where a gruff-looking man sat on the floor of his cell.

"This man… I think it's a man? He fell through a hole in midair, right in the middle of my office during a meeting with the Emperor. Gods be damned if I knew how he got here." General Tullius said.

"A hole in midair? He's not one of the CPUs, I'll say that much…" Gonnaer said, moderately disturbed by the information. He turned to the individual. "What is your name?" he questioned.

"I'm Geralt of Rivia, A Witcher and monster hunter. That's all I'll say." the man named Geralt said.

"There's no Rivia in Tamriel…" General Tullius said, not believing the man.

"That's the thing. There IS no Rivia in Tamriel. This is all very disturbing, indeed." Gonnaer interjected.

"Disturbing?" Captain Aldis asked.

"Given mine and the Greybeards' knowledge of the Multiverse, I'd say that Geralt wasn't sent here on his own accord. Which leads me to believe that some kind of disaster had befallen his home dimension." Gonnaer said, looking to Geralt.

"Greybeards? Multiverse?" Geralt asked, confused.

"The Greybeards are a group of monks who live in High Hrothgar. They and the dragon Paarthurnax are vastly knowledgeable in the Way of the Voice and the complex workings of the Multiverse, they can tell you more." Gonnaer explained.

"Perhaps they can tell me what happened to my friends and my world… and why I ended up here." Geralt said, standing to his feet.

"My thoughts exactly." Gonnaer said.

"If the CPUs were from another dimension, I can believe the story. I'll release him and prepare him for travel at once." Captain Aldis said, unlocking the cell and letting Geralt out. After being given back his swords and his clothes, Geralt followed General Tullius and Gonnaer to High Hrothgar, where the Greybeards were talking with a magic projection of Histoire they use to communicate with Gamindustri.

"How many Sharicites have been found?" Arngier asked.

"Ten so far, Arngier. The fallen CPUs and CPU Candidates have awoken and are beginning to recover their strength, but all the Sharicite Fragments have to be found before all of their Shares can be recovered." Histoire said.

"Arngier, we have a problem." Gonnaer interjected, bringing fourth Geralt.

"Dovahkiin. What sort of problem do we have? And who is this man?" Argnier asked, looking to the Witcher.

"This man is Geralt of Rivia. Apparently he was forced out of his home dimension by some unknown means." Gonnaer said.

"The timing of this news is disturbing, indeed. Histoire has told us of a troubling development, regarding the source of the attacks on the fallen CPUs." Arngier said, looking to Geralt. "Tell us, how did you find yourself in Tamriel?" he asked.

"I was with Yennifer and Ciri out in Skellige, when the sky suddenly looked purple and… cracked. We noticed a black void rapidly growing. It was enveloping everything in sight. We tried to help people escape the void before it consumed them, but it was a vain attempt... Yennifer, Ciri and I… we fell in, with everyone and everything inside the town we were in, along with the town itself… I felt like I was adrift for ages, before I fell through some hole in midair, right in this man's office while he talked with a man of obviously great importance." Geralt explained.

"It was me and the Emperor that witnessed the hole open up in my Office." General Tullius admitted.

"It would seem that Geralt's world was completely destroyed… he might be the only survivor…" Arngier said. The tone of his voice was worrying.

"Only survivor? What of Yennifer and Ciri? What will happen to them?" Geralt asked.

"I'm sorry, my friend. Nothing can be done about them…" Arngier replied. Geralt looked like he'd just lost everything.

"I… I promised I'd protect them… I promised I'd protect the world… How could this have happened...?" the Witcher wept. He was completely shocked, confused, and sickened at the thought of having failed Yennefer and Ciri.

"A young woman by the name of Kurome Ankokuboshi has been traveling between worlds with the intent to destroy them completely in order to resurrect the evil True Goddess. As an agent of the True Goddess, she has agents of her own to perpetuate and progress the destruction of several worlds." Histoire explained. Geralt's guilt quickly turned into rage after hearing that

"Tell me who this Kurome is… I will end her myself…" he declared in a thirst for vengeance.

"That is not advised, Geralt. As a rogue CPU, she's capable of a lot of harm and cannot be killed by normal means. We doubt even that a silver sword or daedric sword could be of much use. There will be a time of her reckoning, when the CPUs of Gamindustri come together to vanquish her and her master. But now is not that time." Arngier advised.

"You expect me to let her get away with it?!" Geralt lashed out.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one in wartime. But CPUs are god-like beings. You'd be no match against one, even a rogue one and a dead one. Besides, Yennifer and Ciri wouldn't want you to get yourself killed chasing revenge." General Tullius said. Geralt, hearing this, calmed himself down.

"What would you have me do?" Geralt asked.

"While there is nothing that can theoretically be done until the CPUs stand against Kurome, there is room for you in the Imperial Legion as an officer. We're gathering all the people we can, as the White Gold Concordat that's keeping the peace between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion is failing. Isolated skirmishes between the Thalmor and the Legion are becoming frequent, and it seems renewed hostilities aren't far behind." General Tullius explained. Geralt thought long and hard about his predicament. If he chose against it, he'd have only himself to rely on against the dangers of Tamriel. With no valid currency and only his weapons and his wits, he realized he wouldn't last a fortnight.

"Alright. I accept." Geralt relented.

* * *

The Endeavor left hyperspace above the planet Hoth, and Andrew and Neptune saw what looked to be a complete ice ball.

"Oh boy… It's going to be a repeat of Snowdin Forest and Lowee again, isn't it" Neptune asked.

"Hoth's an ice ball, far from its parent star. We're going to be in for harsh temperatures well below freezing, brisk winds, and savage predators. Getting caught in a snowstorm or a Wampa's grasp would be a death sentence." Kira warned.

"So the answer is, it's worse than Lowee or Snowdin…" Neptune said with a light sigh.

"Will we have the opportunity to stock up on winter gear while we're on the Republic Starbase?" Andrew asked.

"Theoretically, they'd just hand those out to priority individuals, including Jedi, so we should be okay." Kira replied. That was when the holocomputer beeped, indicating an incoming call. Asmund patched it through.

"This is Jedi Knight Leeha Narezz. Please identify." a feminine voice called on the comms.

"This is Jedi Knight Asmund, aboard the Defender-class light corvette _Endeavor._ We're receiving your signal. Master Tol Braga sent us to help you." Asmund replied.

"I've heard of yours and the CPUs' exploits. It's good to have you here." Leeha said.

"What's the situation on the ground?" Andrew asked.

"As if Hoth wasn't hostile enough, I have to contend with the Empire and White Maw pirates, of all things." Leeha said.

"I understand the Imperials, considering what we're after, but pirates?" Andrew asked.

"Hoth's home to one of the biggest starship graveyards in the galaxy. During the war, there was a massive battle in orbit. Dozens of vessels crashed to the surface. Because of the freezing cold, they've remained well preserved. Some are almost intact." Leeha said.

"Our objective is in a crashed Imperial Terror-class battleship. This ship is lying in that graveyard, isn't it?" Asmund asked.

"Recon said that the battleship in question, the Emperor's Vengeance, contains a prototype cloaking device, technical schematics and other vital information on the Emperor's fortress. Unfortunately, that recon team has gone dark since then." Leeha said.

"A map of the bad guy's house. Nice." Kira quipped.

"Your job is to clear the way once I know where I'm going. That cloaking device prototype and the information in the ship's archives are critical to infiltrating the Emperor's fortress. We will not fail." Leeha declared.

"T7 = polished + charged + ready." T7 said.

"Sorry, buddy, you're going to have to remain with the ship. The cold temperatures and frost will play havoc on your motivators." Asmund said. T7 made a low whine, as though he were a little kid denied ice cream.

"It's for the best, Teeseven. Besides, the Empire also wants what we're after, if only to keep it out of our hands. We need you to remain on the ship in case things go south." Andrew said. T7 bobbed his head in what would be a curiously accurate nod from an astromech droid.

"I'm headed for the main Republic base with Doc and Sergeant Rusk. Take a shuttle to the surface and meet me there. Leeha Narezz out." Leeha said, finally ending the call. With that over with, Asmund guided the Endeavor into the hangar of the Republic Starbase above Hoth. Once out, the group left. They'd continue to walk towards the shuttle bay, where a man stood by to hand out winter gear.

"Going to Hoth, Master Jedi?" the man asked.

"Of course. The CPUs and I were sent here on an important mission from the Jedi Council. We've already made contact with a fellow Jedi Knight on the surface." Asmund replied.

"Got it. There's a bit of a delay, but you should savor every minute of it. Every moment you're not freezing to death is a good one." the man said.

"Why the delays?" Andrew asked.

"The icing conditions on the planet below froze the port stabilizer and landing strut. We were able to get them working again once the ice sublimated, but they're still checking for damage." the man said, before handing out winter gear. "Before I forget, suit up in these. Once you're on the ground, it's going to be hell frozen ten times over." he added. The group took the winter gear and got suited up, before returning to the hangar. The man told them that the emergency preflight was complete, and that they were clear to head to the surface.

* * *

Denzion was still highly infuriated, not only in how Darth Malgus blamed him for Kilran's failure, but also in Watcher Two's inability to find the Jedi and the CPUs. Ever since the disappearance of Watcher One, Imperial Intelligence became a wasteful, disorganized mess. He felt like killing somebody, just to ease the temper. That was when his comms officer alerted him to an incoming transmission from Watcher Two.

"Watcher Two. Have you found any good news? Or are you just wasting my time?" Denzion asked impatiently.

"I've got plenty of good news, milord. The Jedi and his CPU companions have been spotted by my agents on the Republic Starbase above Hoth. They're headed to the planet below." Watcher Two reported. Denzion, finally happy that his targets were finally in his grasp, smirked.

"Thanks, Watcher Two. There's just one little detail." he said.

"What's that, milord?" Watcher two asked, her eyes blinking in confusion and subtle fear.

"Fix your attitude and performance, and that of your agents. The Empire does not tolerate incompetence." Denzion said as he choked Watcher Two through the Force. He'd release her soon after.

"Y-Yes, milord. I will reorganize Imperial Intelligence at once." Watcher Two said, closing the transmission. Denzion went to his viewport, ordering the navigator to plot a course for Hoth, and the comms officer to wire a message to Kurome to meet him there. Soon, the massive Eclipse went into hyperspace.

* * *

Asmund and his group were wandering through the Republic base looking for Leeha. They couldn't find her, but the base was a mess. Someone walked over to meet the group in her stead.

"Are you Asmund, Kira and the CPUs?" the man asked.

"Of course. Who might you be?" Asmund asked in return.

"I'm Doctor Kimble, but… Call me 'Doc'. We were left here on this ice ball waiting for you, when Imperials attacked. Leeha and Sergeant Rusk split off and went to engage, but it sounds pretty bad." Doc said.

"How bad are we talking about?" Kira asked.

"Leeha's got her section under control, but Rusk is in danger of being overrun. Since I have the coordinates, I'm coming too, in case there's casualties." Doc said.

"You can leave it to us, Doc. Just hang back and let us do our thing." Andrew said.

"I'll hold that to you." Doc said. He'd look to Neptune. "Hello, pretty CPU." he said.

"Are- Are you flirting with my wife?!" Andrew scoffed.

"Oh- m-my bad…" Doc stammered, his face flushed.

"Great. Doctor Kimble is little more than a scoundrel…" Kira muttered with a sigh.

"We're wasting time, let's go." Asriel said.

"Yeah, you're right." Doc said, leading the group to the area where Rusk was.

* * *

The group of now six people arrived at the coordinates to find the area the site of a near massacre. Multiple injured, and many more dead. Those that were otherwise mortally wounded found themselves lucky they were freezing to death, as it bought them precious time for medical assistance.

"Sergeant Rusk, Leeha Narezz sent us. Looks like we got here in the nick of time." Andrew said.

"No worries, CPU. I was prepared to hold this position indefinitely." Sergeant Rusk said. "Sergeant Fideltin Rusk. Special Forces Fireteam Crossbow. My squad's at your service." he introduced.

"Well… what's left of your squad." A man groaned.

"Doc, try to patch these people up. We'll provide cover." Asmund said.

"Of course, Jedi." Doc said, going to patch up the men.

"Leeha wasn't entirely truthful when she said that the recon team went dark, in order to keep the mission secret. My squad was the recon team, and the objective has been successfully completed." Sergeant Rusk admitted. "Imperial counter-attack pursued us here. Squad fatalities: Sixty-six point four percent. Enemy fatalities: one hundred percent." he reported.

"Hang on. I'm picking up a fresh wave of probe droids outside. They're headed this way!" a soldier shouted. Asmund and Kira ignited their lightsabers, while Andrew and Neptune summoned their weapons. Asriel stood ready with magic.

"Private, take cover. We've got this." Andrew said.

"No loafing. You see a shot, take it." Sergeant Rusk ordered.

"Yes, sir! Here they come!" the soldier said, taking cover behind some crates with his blaster rifle at the ready. That was when the probe droids entered. The CPUs took out the largest numbers, while Asmund and Kira took out what was left, and the battle was over in almost an instant.

"Enemy fatalities: one hundred percent. You can come out now, Private." Sergeant Rusk ordered.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." the private said.

"Well, I've done the best I could, but they'll need a medical facility for kolto immersion." Doc interjected,

"Much appreciated, Doc. I'll call for medical extraction." Sergeant Rusk said, before turning to Asmund. "These are the Imperial survey maps of the Starship Graveyard. Leeha Narezz wants to see them" he added.

"We'll get them to her, Sergeant. I hope your men make it." Andrew said genuinely.

"A pleasure. As soon as I've reconstituted my squad, I'll meet you at her coordinates. Stay sharp out there." Sergeant Rusk said, before the group split off to meet with Leeha.

* * *

"Leeha Narezz. We have the Imperial survey maps on the Starship Graveyard." Asmund said as he handed Leeha the data.

"I understand Sergeant Rusk's squad took heavy casualties. From what I heard, not all of them will make it." Leeha said grimly. She turned around and looked at a floating droid that looks to have been modified for inclement weather. "Meedee-1, please analyze the maps. Find any profile that matches a Terror-class battleship." she instructed. The droid began beeping excitedly.

"What'd it say?" Asriel asked.

"The Meedees are pleased to meet you all. They're great fans of yours." Leeha said.

"Hello there, little friends." Asmund said in return.

"Ever since I built the Meedees, I've been teaching them Jedi history, philosophy, everything. Someday, the Meedees will prove that even droids can use the Force." Leeha said.

"A bit of a controversial idea to put forward, but after what I've seen, not entirely far fetched." Andrew said.

"The council doesn't believe me, but I think it's already happened more than once. Throughout history, certain droids have performed beyond their design and programming limitations. I believe the Force is the answer. Droids who go long enough without memory wipes develop personalities. Couldn't they develop more than that?" Leeha asked.

"I think we get the picture…" Neptune said, Leeha's rant tiring her out. That was when MD-1 discovered something, beeping in response.

"You found something? Let me see… Hmm… the Empire found the crash site of the Emperor's Vengeance, alright. Imperial forces are excavating a potential way in, at an ice cavern nearby. We need to move fast, and we need reinforcements." Leeha said.

"Contact Sergeant Rusk, tell him to get his new squad to meet us at the coordinates." Andrew said.

"Alright. I'll inform him now. Meanwhile, we'll hit the enemy from two directions. I'll enter the cavern at these coordinates. You guys go in at this entrance. We'll meet in the middle." Leeha said.

"Good luck, Leeha Narezz. May the Force be with you." Asmund said, and they were off. They took speeders to their separate cave entrances, and they then fought their way in. When they met again, Leeha was lightly wounded.

"Impatience got the better of me. I blundered in here like a padawan. Those heavy turrets were an unpleasant surprise." she said.

"All those turrets, just for us? I'm touched." Kira said. That was when Leeha's holo beeped. She answered the transmission, and they were surprised to see an Imperial Guardsman on the holo.

"You were surrendering, Jedi, I suggest you keep that promise." the guardsman, Lassicar, said. That was when Imperial Commandos entered the cave, weapons pointed in their direction.

"Give us a moment, please. I need to explain the situation to my friends." Leeha said, ending the holo temporarily. "Turns out, the guardsman on the holo is more interested in capturing than killing us. Keep him talking, trust me." she said, before raising the man again.

"My patience is at an end. Lay down your weapons or my men will destroy you." Lassicar said.

"Those uniforms… You're not standard Imperial military." Asmund said.

"I am a member of the Emperor's personal guard, as are the men under my command. The soldiers you face were specially trained to kill Jedi, and they outnumber you." Lassicar explained. That was when the whole cave shook with an explosion, and Sergeant Rusk and Fireteam Crossbow entered the cave from above.

"Not anymore, Imperial scum." Sergeant Rusk declared.

"Great timing, Sergeant." Andrew said.

"They tricked us, kill everyone!" Lassicar ordered, before the commandos of the Imperial Guard opened fire. Fireteam Crossbow returned fire, and the Jedi and CPUs joined the battle. Despite the commandos' training, they were no match for the CPUs, and began to fall one after the other, before the battle finally ended.

"Got here as soon as we could. Had to engage some Imperial patrols in our way, but nothing serious." Sergeant Rusk replied.

"Nothing serious?! Privates Vanth and Edder don't know what day it is! We're lucky to all be alive!" Private Dromol said.

"Shut it down, Private. I don't tolerate insubordination." Sergeant Rusk said.

"All of you, please listen. I know you've been through a lot. I understand your frustration. But a good Jedi - A good soldier, puts their emotions aside to do what's necessary. To say the fate of the galaxy depends on us is no exaggeration. We must hold together." Asmund said.

"Keep that up, the Republic might make you a general." Kira joked.

"Let's honor this Jedi and give it our all." Sergeant Rusk said.

"This is the Emperor's Vengeance, alright, but this excavation appears to be a dead end. But look what I found hiding behind a dead Imperial officer." Leeha said. A worn out Imperial tech knelt into the snow and ice.

"The rest of your unit is dead, Imperial. Start talking, or you'll join them." Sergeant Rusk ordered.

"Please! I don't know anything! I'm just a computer tech!" the Imperial whimpered.

"We won't hurt you. But the more you help us, the more we'll help you." Asriel said, showing mercy.

"When I said I didn't know anything, that wasn't completely true… My job was to slice the ship's mainframe, but the White Maw attacked the excavation and buried any chance of finding a potential opening. My fellow techs left to find alternate openings, and left me here to freeze to death." the tech said.

"Your fellow squad members left you to die?" Leeha asked.

"Y-yes. But they forgot the decryption file. They can't read the mainframe without this." The tech said, handing a data spike to Leeha.

"I'll be taking that." Leeha said.

"The only way to the upper half of the wrecked battleship is through the Starship Graveyard itself. White Maw pirates and Imperials have it completely locked down. It's going to take a coordinated, clandestine operation to get to the inside of that warship." Sergeant Rusk said.

"Understood. We'll handle things from here." Andrew said.

* * *

The group, along with Leeha, made the effort to try to sneak in, getting past White Maw and Imperial guards. Sergeant Rusk and Doc were with them as well, as was the rest of Fireteam Crossbow. After skirting the outer perimeter and getting inside through an unguarded hull breach, they began to fight their way to the coordinates provided by the survey data. Despite the White Maw and Imperials being at odds with each other, they made fairly decent allies. They ran in to Lassicar, talking with Denzion via holo.

"Milord, you do realize how many resources need to go into such an assault!" Lassicar shouted.

"I have resources enough for this, Guardsman Lassicar. Unless you do not have as much faith in the Empire as you claim to be." Denzion countered.

"My first and only duty is to the Emperor. I answer to him." Lassicar snarled.

"Perhaps your opportunity to test that dedication has come at last." Denzion said, pointing to the group.

"Ah. I'd hoped you would come. Our prior meeting terminated unsatisfactorily. Surrender, and you will be treated well. Surrender, and-" Lassicar began.

"Funny you're saying that, when we have you outnumbered and surrounded." Andrew said.

"A minor inconvenience, at best. I suppose there's no choice. Men, kill them." Lassicar ordered. The group went in for the attack, and had the Imperial Commandos neutralized in a matter of seconds. Lassicar fell next. Rather than surrender, he used what strength he had to try and stab Asmund, only to be shot in the head by Doc in the process.

"Glad that's over…" Andrew said. Sergeant Rusk ordered his slicer to secure the vital data while he called a Republic Assault Gunship for extraction of the group and the prototype cloaking device.

* * *

The group finally returned to the base and discussed things.

"We couldn't have done this without you and your men, Sergeant Rusk. Neither without you, Doc." Asmund admitted.

"Your services were exemplary. You and Fireteam Crossbow brought the Republic a great victory." Leeha said.

"The Heroes of Tython. I finally get to meet you in person." General Grayne said as he walked in.

"General Grayne. Been a while." Sergeant Rusk said.

"Hard to believe you and I started in the same squad. Still a ground-pounder, eh?" General Grayne asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. It's honest work, sir." Sergeant Rusk replied.

"I didn't realize you two were comrades." Asriel said.

"We've had some short-lived adventures during the war." General Grayne said.

"You can hardly tell that left leg isn't real, sir. The medtechs did good work." Sergeant Rusk said.

"General Garza ordered Fireteam Crossbow to return to Coruscant. But, I figure you and Doc would be more effective working with the Jedi and CPUs. She's greenlit a request to transfer you both to him." General Grayne said.

"Nothing would honor me more than to continue to fight under the Jedi and the CPUs." Sergeant Rusk said.

"Well, this is interesting. Never thought I'd leave this giant snowball…" Doc muttered. The Sharicite Fragment appeared, and Andrew and Neptune collected it as usual. That was when a soldier ran in, carrying latest intel.

"General Grayne! Master Jedi! The Empire is making a full assault on Aurek Base! Scouts and forward bases report five assault transport walkers, twelve scout walkers, and a lot of infantry." the soldier said.

"I'll be damned if I knew why they decided to attack us so soon after a clandestine operation. What'd you Jedi and CPUs do to make them so mad?" General Grayne asked.

"We captured technical data, schematics and the prototype cloaking device for the Emperor's Fortress above Dromund Kaas. It looks like the Empire wants them back." Andrew said.

"Sithspit… no wonder they decided to come knocking. I'm organizing the defense effort and a full evacuation, but I need you all at the front lines." General Grayne said. The ground began to shudder as the Imperial Assault Transport Walkers began their approach.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Apologies this took so long. Streaming is taking up a lot of my time, and it's difficult to do multiple things at once at times, with the schedule.

Logan Starr is the version of Revan seen in Kevin Smets' _Loganverse_ KotOR trilogy. I have added him in with Kevin's permission, and he was genuinely thrilled about his character being used in a Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic of this scope. This won't be the last we see of Logan, though. He will return later in the story.

As the chapter was already getting too long, I have left it at another cliffhanger, leading into an homage of The Empire Strikes Back. As you might've guessed, Balmorra and Quesh were omitted from the story to make room for this part. Balmorra was already referenced in the previous chapter, and I don't intend to leave Quesh out of the loop either. In order to keep Doc in the story, he was moved to Hoth alongside Sergeant Rusk.

Looks like that's all. Cya later.


	13. The Emperor's Fortress

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 13 - The Emperor's Fortress

Denzion was amongst the landing forces that deployed onto the battlefield. He was currently in one of the assault walkers with his own elite Imperial Shock Troopers. Kurome remained in orbit with the rest of the Imperial fleet under Denzion's command. They had the Heroes of Tython caught in their web.

"Approaching the Republic base in twelve kilometers." a walker driver reported.

"Remember your training, men. The Emperor looks down upon us this day, and will reward anyone who serves with distinction. Glory to the Empire!" a colonel shouted.

"Glory to the Empire!" the rest of the men shouted.

* * *

Asmund and the rest of the group took their places in the trenches, awaiting the incoming enemy forces. From the hangar, a flight of scout fighters flew out to intercept the walkers. The sound of automated defense turrets echoed through the landscape, only to be replaced by the metallic clanging and groaning of the enemy assault walkers.

"Jeez, they're huge…" a Republic soldier said, trying to keep himself from panicking.

"Easy, soldier. It's going to be a tough battle, but we merely have to hold the line until the evacuation is complete." Andrew said. A slight wind chill bit at his cheeks as a pair of macrobinoculars were handed to him. He rose the gadget to his eyes and looked at the approaching walkers.

"What do you see?" Sergeant Rusk asked.

"From what I can tell, the assault walkers are heavily armored and armed with some pretty heavy guns." Andrew said.

"Oh, that ain't good." a Republic soldier swore under his breath.

"I'd say we still have time, though. They can't seem to advance fairly quickly." Andrew said. That was when one of the assault walkers fired from the outer limits of its range, the turbolaser fire smashing the lines. "Or not…" Andrew corrected. The fighters from earlier were attempting to hamper the walkers with little success.

"Do we have any heavy guns?" Andrew asked as he ducked into cover.

"Aside from the Anti-Armor emplacements? Negative. We're on our own." the Republic soldier said. Andrew thought long and hard about their situation, looking to see the advance of enemy infantry.

"Lend me your rifle. Try to designate those walkers for the armor-killers. I've got your back." Andrew said. The Republic soldier traded the rifle for the electrobinoculars and began to light the walkers up for the anti-armor emplacements. Heavy counter-fire began to fly across the valley, hitting the walkers. Andrew took aim and opened fire on the Imperial soldiers.

"Why'd I have to get caught up in such a big battle?!" Asriel asked himself, frustrated.

"Just keep your head down, kid, you'll be fine!" another Republic soldier shouted to him. Neptune was also staying in cover.

* * *

One of the Republic pilots, a Corellian named Marc Antilles, was focusing on the walkers, trying to at least divert their fire off the anti-armor emplacements. However, the most he and his squadron could do was fire plink shots into their armor.

"I never thought this was how my day was going to go…" Marc said.

"Rogue Leader. Wedge, you okay?" a voice on his comm link echoed.

"We're not doing a lot of damage here, and we're barely even diverting their attention." Marc replied.

"Rogue Squadron, this is control. Walkers are in range of the ground defenses." their controller advised.

"We're not even slowing them down." Marc retorted. He looked down in amazement as one of the massive Imperial walkers took a direct hit from one of the anti-armor emplacements and exploded, toppling over. That amazement was short lived as the four surviving walkers attacked and destroyed both emplacements.

* * *

The Republic soldiers cheered as the first walker fell to their defenses. They'd soon reel back as the cause for celebration was cut short - the anti-armor emplacements were quickly destroyed. Soon, they, the scout walkers, and the Imperial infantry were barreling down on the first line of defense, and men were getting cut down all around them.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Andrew yelled, and the surviving members made a break for the second line of defense. The assault walkers were proving most troublesome, their heavy guns blasting the defense lines apart. "There's gotta be something we can do to hold them off until the evacuation is complete." he swore. He looked up to see one of the Republic fighters open fire on a part of the neck of one of the walkers, destroying it and causing it to keel forward.

"That's two down, but they're not letting up…" Asmund said.

"We're going to be overrun if this keeps up." the Republic Soldier said, reclaiming his blaster rifle from Andrew. The low thud of the ion cannons indicated an attack on whatever Imperial fleet was above, in support of the shuttles handling the evacuation. It seemed like it was about to turn back in the Republic's favor, but the enemy had more tricks up their sleeve. One of the three assault walkers fired on one of the ion cannons, destroying it and sending debris falling on some of the men.

"Dammit. I just wish we had something halt their advance…" Andrew swore. Asmund attempted to reach out with the Force and halt one of the walkers that way, but was quickly driven back into cover by the enemy assault.

* * *

Marc was growing frustrated. Though he was able to successfully destroy one of the armored behemoths below him, it still wasn't enough to stem the tide, and his squadron was beginning to get shot out of the sky.

"Control, have those shuttles evacuated yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, evacuation is still not complete." his controller replied.

"Tell them to hurry. Our first line of defense has been broken, and the enemy is growing smart." Marc countered. He went in for one more run, only for him to have to abort in the face of incoming fire. He felt powerless against the enemy assault, and his fighter had taken battle damage.

* * *

One of the walkers began its attack on the power generator.

"Power generator in sight. Range, two kilometers." one of the crew reported. "Open fire." the commander ordered. The gunner opened up with the turbolasers. Undefended, the power generator began to crack, then explode from the direct attack. With primary power cut off, the Republic base's defenses began to dwindle as anti-infantry emplacements went silent. With the defense line crumbling it was easy to see the defenders falling back to the next line of defense, and then the next.

* * *

The entire defense line fell back further and further into the base, until they could not logically fall back anymore. Then a loud explosion nearly deafened the Republic soldiers.

"Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered the-" an officer reported, before getting cut short.

"This is a massacre... " Andrew said as he opened fire on Imperial soldiers storming the base with his blaster pistol. Even Sergeant Rusk was being pushed back. That was when Asmund spotted Denzion and his elite Shock Troopers.

"Denzion…" Asmund muttered.

"Shoot… A battle with him in these tight quarters would be suicide…" Andrew said.

"Evacuation has been completed. Go, I'll keep them busy." the republic soldier said.

"Come with us. We're not leaving anyone behind." Asmund gestured.

"Do you want to live, Master Jedi?!" the Republic soldier shouted, knowing that the attack was specifically targeting Asmund and his group.

"I don't think we have a choice, if we want to get this stuff to the Jedi Council." Asriel said as he used Shocker Breaker to try to stall the Imperials. Asmund, realizing that Asriel was right, made a break for it. The rest of the group followed suit, and they boarded a shuttle just as Denzion and his troops entered the hangar bay. From there, they made a mad dash towards the Endeavor as the starbase was under fire. T7 started the ship up and they took off.

"Endeavor, this is Rogue Leader - Callsign Wedge. You guys alright?" Marc asked.

"We're alright, Rogue Leader." Andrew said.

"Looks like the only obstacle is that large Imperial warship and its fleet. I've never seen anything so massive!" Marc shouted.

"They're launching fighters… looks like they're not giving up." Asmund reported.

"Wedge, form up with us. Asmund, keep the ship steady. Asriel, Neptune, stay here. Sergeant Rusk, you're with me on the guns." Andrew said.

"Roger that! Victory or death!" Sergeant Rusk shouted excitedly as the two of them headed for the gun turrets.

"This is the Thranta-class Cruiser _Olympus_. We'll set a rendezvous in the outermost asteroid belt, then make a beeline for Coruscant. Coordinates have been uploaded to your navicomputers." a man said.

"This is Wedge, going to be a bit late to the rendezvous. We've got fighters on us." Marc reported.

"We'll wait for you for however long we can, but don't take too long. If the evacuation fleet comes under fire, we may be forced to disengage without you. That impossibly large Imperial warship will be coming down on us at any second." the captain of the Olympus replied. The fighters closed in to firing range, and Andrew and Sergeant Rusk went to work on them with the gun turrets. Before they were aware, they entered an asteroid field that was more chaotic than the last one.

"Really?! We're seriously doing this?!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Not a problem. I've flown asteroid fields more hazardous than this." Marc said.

"Don't get overconfident, Rouge Leader. Watch the asteroids' vectors, and keep an eye on your six. If you can, try to force the enemy fighters to crash into the asterioids." Asmund said.

"Understood." Marc said, before taking on an escort role with his already damaged fighter. He went after heavy fighters that were trying to make attack runs on the Endeavor, as well as any threats to his own fighter. Asmund and Marc's expert piloting, along with Andrew's and Sergeant Rusk's gunnery skills, eventually got them clear of the asteroid field, where the evacuation fleet's defensive guns became a death wall against the Imperial fighters. Marc and Asmund landed their ships in the Olympus' hangar just in time, allowing the evacuation fleet to make the jump just before they were in the massive Imperial warship's firing range.

* * *

Denzion was no doubt furious as he entered the bridge of the Eclipse, hearing that the Jedi and the CPUs escaped yet again.

"My trap was perfect! How did they escape?!" he boomed.

"Our strategy failed to factor in the skill of that one fighter pilot, sir. Based on the colors of his fighter, he's probably one of the Republic Navy Starfighter Corps' best pilots." his executive officer said. Denzion, having enough of the man, stabbed him with his lightsaber as an example.

"My Master will have my hide for this… Where are they heading to?" he ordered.

"Based on their intercepted communications, it sounds like they're headed for Coruscant." one of the crew said.

"Now the Republic will learn of the Eclipse… We can no longer rely on secrecy." Denzion snarled, before walking to his quarters, seething.

* * *

The Olympus left hyperspace above Coruscant. It was at that moment that General Var Suthra sent a message to Asmund.

"Asmund, CPUs. We need to talk. Bring Marc Antilles with you." Var Suthra said.

"What about, General? Is something wrong?" Asmund asked.

"Best you and the CPUs see for yourself. Meet me in the Senate Tower." Var Suthra said.

"We're on our way, General. See you planetside." Andrew replied, before cutting contact.

"General Var Suthra? I heard he got an earful from command about what happened on Nar Shaddaa, regarding the failed Power Guard project." Marc mused.

"Yeah. That was one nasty mess that SIS and the Republic High Command had to clean up." Asmund said with a sigh as they returned to the Endeavor. The idle conversation continued as T7 guided the ship in to land at the Coruscant spaceport. From there they walked to the Senate tower, where General Var Suthra and Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus stood in the senate tower lobby with a couple armed guards, as well as an Admiral who has many awards for her bravery and tactical genius. Master Yuon Par and Nodru were present as well. They were standing among people they've never seen before, and were wearing peculiar styles of clothes. Andrew recognized one of them wearing a United States Navy patch on their shoulder. The overall outfit looked like a navy pilot's flight suit without all the gear.

"Asmund, CPUs. This is Supreme Chancellor Dorian Janarus and Admiral Helen Dodonna." General Var Suthra introduced.

"It's a pleasure." Andrew said.

"The pleasure is all mine, CPU. News of how you CPUs and the Jedi Heroes of Tython saved the Republic and stopped Darth Angral is all over the holonet. Inspiring stuff. And, of course, I thank you for helping to root out corruption in the Senate. It's a shame that Coruscant's most popular senator made dealings with petty criminals." Dorian said. "Even more of a shame, though, that we didn't call you all here for a nice chat over Corellian Sweetcakes and Tarisian Ale." he continued, gesturing to the eight people.

"What's this about, Supreme Chancellor?" Marc asked.

"Security teams and cameras have shown that these seven people suddenly appeared in the Senate Tower about a day ago, through holes in midair. Many people suspected that they were dabbling in Sith Alchemy, to which Master Yuon Par and her apprentice intervened and questioned them." Dorian replied.

"Nice to see you again, Nodru." Kira said with a warm smile, looking at Nodru.

"Same to you, Kira. Hard to believe so much has changed since Mygeeto." Nodru replied.

"So, Master Yuon Par… What can you glean from your questions on these people?" Asmund asked.

"Well, I can certainly say they don't know why they're here. They each reported that they last remembered their worlds suddenly collapsing, before being swallowed by voids of some kind, which rules out the possibility of Sith Alchemy." Master Yuon Par replied.

"Hmm… that can only mean that they're interdimensional beings… and that they didn't come here on their own volition." Andrew said. He walked up to the people in question. "What are your names?" he asked.

"Clyde Blackburn, Bristol Pilot and gambler." one man said.

"Captain Pete Mitchell, United States Navy and F/A-18 pilot." another man said.

"Ryan Turner, Strider 2 of the Osean Air Defense Force Long Range Strategic Strike Group." another man said.

"Lieutenant James Thorpe, United States Army Air Corps pilot with Operation Wildcard." another man said.

"Dmitri Sokov, Russian Air Force and member of HAWX Squadron." another man said with a thick Russian accent.

"Nathan Zackary, Sky Pirate and leader of the Fortune Hunters." another man said, this time with a subtle Texan accent. The word "pirate" set one of the armed guards off, but he quickly stood down on Var Suthra's order.

"Kara Thrace, Viper Pilot assigned to the Battlestar _Galactica_." a woman said. Andrew pondered what this all meant, why these people were displaced.

"Hmm… that doesn't make any sense… why would they all be pilots?" he asked himself.

"You seem bothered. Is everything okay?" Master Yuon Par asked.

"I can't figure out a pattern that would allow only pilots to be displaced and stuck here." Andrew said.

"There was an eighth interdimensional person of interest, who arrived during the earliest days of Angral's personal war against the Republic. A Starfleet captain named James T. Kirk fell out of a dimensional gateway right in the middle of a firefight between Republic forces and Imperial commandos on Malastare. He was assigned to the Thranta-class cruiser _Excalibur_ after two days of incarceration, due to the need for qualified fleet commanders." Helen interjected.

"So… these people are losing their homes in other dimensions and are getting displaced." Asriel said, beginning to make sense of it all.

"Aw, shoot, this is getting interesting…" Neptune groaned.

"Talk about a load of crazy…" Kira said.

"You said it." Nodru replied. Andrew pulled out his N-Gear and contacted Histoire.

"Histoire, bad news. It appears that dimensions are starting to collapse. We have about eight individuals in this galaxy who have been displaced from their worlds." he said.

"I was just about to contact you about the same thing. Gonnaer and the Greybeards have reported a similar circumstance in Tamriel. It seems that Kurome's actions are starting to have an effect." Histoire said.

"Who would have guessed that this was a sign of something much worse…" Var Suthra sair quietly.

"Give me a break... we aren't the only ones that had this happen?" Ryan asked.

"As if that wasn't obvious enough by the fact that eight people of other dimensions were shoved to this one, including us." Pete said.

"I wonder if Wilson made it out alive as well… Poor Brit deserved better." Clyde thought out loud.

"In all my days as Supreme Chancellor… I never thought I'd see something quite like this." Dorian said in a rather grim tone.

"What do we do with this information, Histy?" Neptune asked.

"The CPU Candidates have started to rediscover their powers after all the Sharicite Fragments you have collected. There is little I can suggest beyond continuing to move forward." Histoire said.

"A sound plan. Hopefully as more shares are recovered, the destruction of other dimensions should slow down." Asmund theorized.

"Keep us updated if anything else should arise." Andrew said.

"Very well. And good luck to you all." Histoire replied, before ending communications.

"With that out of the way, we need to figure out what to do with these people." Master Yuon Par said.

"Marc Antilles, how many of your squadron are left since Hoth?" Asmund asked.

"I'm the only one left, Master Jedi. The other pilots of Rogue Squadron were either killed or captured in the Imperial assault." Marc replied. Asmund thought for a moment.

"General. Admiral. The Republic Navy Starfighter Corps is in need of pilots, right?" he finally asked.

"Desperately. We still have not fully recovered from all of our losses in the previous war despite the mass recruitment in the thirty years after." Var Suthra replied.

"I think I know what Asmund is thinking… These people here, who have been displaced by the loss of their worlds at the hands of Kurome's malevolent schemes, are all pilots, even potentially aces. Could the Republic benefit from accepting them into the Starfighter Corps?" Andrew asked.

"Absolutely. Being trapped in an unfamiliar dimension with no valid form of currency must be hard enough, and we do need able and skilled pilots to fill the ranks. This will help fill the gaps left by the previous war, and give these people a job to provide them with enough income to sustain themselves." Helen exclaimed.

"The Senate is prepared to authorize the formation of an elite fighter squadron comprised of these "extradimensional aces" at once. We merely need a name." Dorian said.

"I can look no further than "Arrow Squad". They were a highly trained and highly elite squadron during the Jedi Civil War, led by a man named Seth Draze. I honestly believe a newly reformed Arrow Squad would be fitting for these aces." Var Suthra interjected.

"I'd like to request to take the role of flight lead for this "Arrow Squad." Clyde said, jumping at the chance to get behind the controls of a fighter once more.

"With me being the only pilot left of Rogue Squadron, I'd also like to request to be transferred to Arrow Squad, Admiral." Marc added.

"I'll send forward your requests to Strategic Command. In the meantime, you will be escorted to a temporary station within the fleet until the squadron's assignment to the Excalibur can be finalized. I expect you all to follow your orders and respect each other as pilots." Helen said.

"Yes, ma'am." Pete said.

"Righto." Ryan added.

"Yes, ma'am." Clyde said. All the other pilots were in agreement, aside from Kara.

"Miss Thrace?" Helen asked. Kara sighed, before finally speaking.

"Yes, Admiral." she finally said.

"Good. Now, you two, follow us to the spaceport." Helen said, gesturing to two of the armed guards to follow her, before she and the seven people left.

"Glad that clusternep is over…" Neptune said with a sigh of relief.

"Nodru, I'd say you handled yourself well." Kira remarked.

"You think so?" Nodru asked.

"She's quite right. You did well." Asmund said.

"I agree with Kira and Asmund, but don't let praise cloud your judgement." Master Yuon Par said. "That said, we should all return to Tython. Many battles are raging, and we don't all have time for a break. We must remain vigilant." she continued.

"Agreed. We need to report back to the Jedi Council about our success on Hoth." Andrew said.

"I got the sensor and visual logs from the Endeavor on that massive Imperial warship that you all saw above Hoth. Watcher One has the entire Republic SIS working on overdrive to find details on that ship and possible weaknesses. We'll meet again soon, I promise you. May the Force be with you all." Var Suthra said, before taking his leave. Asmund and everyone else returned to the Endeavor, before heading to Tython. There was a discussion between Asmund, Doc, Sergeant Rusk and Andrew while they were en route.

"Now that I've had a good look at this ship, I honestly feel right at home." Doc said.

"It's certainly better than my last post, I'll tell you that." Sergeant Rusk said, agreeing with the doctor.

"How have you survived with a droid, Little Miss Uptight, a furry kid, the Purple Wonder and Mister Sees-All as your friends?" Doc asked.

"This is no party, Doc. We're on an important mission." Andrew interjected.

"We can save the galaxy and still have a good time, right? Leave everything to me." Doc countered in a fairly confident tone.

"Is he for real?" Andrew muttered to himself.

"Before I settle in, a few things. First, I like my quarters five degrees warmer than the rest of the ship. I only eat energy puddings, so stock up on that. Also, give me thirty minutes in the refresher every morning. That's it." Doc said.

"Did somebody say "pudding"?!" Neptune asked from across the ship energetically.

"And someone needs to keep the Purple Wonder off my back when I'm eating…" Doc added with a facepalm. Asmund and Andrew both couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'd better be careful, Doc, or she might eat your food." Andrew joked at Doc's expense.

"You really know how to push my buttons, don't you?" Doc asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You can stand to learn the patience of a commando." Sergeant Rusk said, before turning to Asmund. "I've watched how you fight, and how the CPUs accomplish their missions, since we met on Hoth. Observing you all in combat was enlightening. I'll be sure to study your melee combat forms for the next time we clash with the Imps blade-to-blade." he added.

"If you need a teacher, don't be afraid to ask." Asmund said, offering his help.

"I'll be sure to keep your offer in mind, Master Jedi." Sergeant Rusk replied.

"As much as I enjoy this conversation, we're probably about to drop out of Hyperspace. I'll go contact Master Braga on the holoterminal." Andrew said, and the conversation ended.

"Master Braga, we've returned from Hoth. Leeha Narezz has also returned with the prototype cloaking device and other necessary info on the Emperor's Fortress." he announced on the holo.

"Leeha told us about the large scale battle that ensued afterward. It wasn't expected that the Empire would retaliate in such strength, but I knew you would be unstoppable together." Master Braga said.

"We look forward to working with her again." Asmund said.

"Your successes in the Maelstrom Prison Break and on Hoth are nothing short of extraordinary. Our plan to capture the Emperor is already taking shape. Come back to the Council Chambers, friends. We'll discuss the particulars there. Master Braga, out." Master Braga said, ending the holocall.

"No sense waiting around. Let's get down there and see what they have planned to capture the Sith Emperor.." Andrew said.

"Agreed. This is going to be an interesting mission. Not really going to be happy seeing him again." Kira said, shaking her head.

* * *

The group returned to the Council Chambers, meeting with ecstatic Jedi, including Master Braga and Leeha Narezz.

"Welcome back, Asmund, CPUs. We've made astounding progress, thanks to you." Master Braga said.

"Analysis of the data from the Emperor's Vengeance has laid bare the entire defense grid of the Emperor's Fortress. There are weaknesses we can exploit." Leeha reported.

"Even better, we understand how the cloaking device protects the fortress. We've jury-rigged a device that sees through it." A Jedi named Warren Sedoru added.

"At last, the Emperor is within our reach." Master Braga said.

"Our vessels are being prepped for the journey to Dromund Kaas. Long Range sensors will receive upgrades to detect the Emperor's Fortress." Warren said.

"We'll pilot our individual starships to land in different docking bays. Multiple targets will divide the enemy's defenses." Master Braga said.

"Once we're inside the fortress, we'll each follow an assigned path through the security grid. We'll converge on the Emperor's throne room." Leeha said.

"So we have a plan, but we never fully explained why we're capturing the Sith Emperor. What's the end goal?" Andrew asked.

"We'll capture the Sith leader, bring him to Tython… and redeem him to the light side of the Force. A perfect victory." Master Braga replied.

"Redeeming the Emperor? You're nothing if not ambitious, Master Braga." Asmund said, astonished.

"Defeating the Sith through violence accomplishes nothing. We must embrace them as our own. It is the key to a lasting peace that will save countless lives." Master Braga said. That was when the door opened, and a few Jedi barged in. Master Satele was at the head, and Revan was among them.

"Master Braga. We must speak before this plan goes any further. There are those among us who have raised… concerns…" Master Satele said.

"I thought you supported this plan, Master Satele." Kira said, confused.

"I do, but I don't speak for all Jedi. I must ensure their voices are heard." Master Satele said.

"I've always considered your plan reckless, Master Braga. Now your former team member, Jomar and the Jedi Revan come to me with a disturbing vision you chose to ignore." Master Kaeden said. His words were critical, but not unwarranted.

"Jomar, we discussed this. You should be in the kolto baths. You haven't recovered from your attack on Tatooine." Master Braga said.

"It was during those healing meditations that I saw a vision of Asmund. He was falling to the Dark Side, becoming Sith." Jomar expressed.

"Asmund? A Sith?" Andrew asked, looking between Jomar and Asmund.

"Nothing in this galaxy could make me join our enemies." Asmund said.

"You will fall, and others with you. Revan and I saw it." Jomar countered, so sure of his vision.

"The future is forever in motion. Events that appear certain today are impossible tomorrow. Must I remind the council that the Jedi do not pass judgements based solely on visions?" Master Braga countered back.

"Asmund's fall to the Dark Side will not be a natural one! The Emperor will corrupt him, Master Braga! He will corrupt all the Jedi assigned to your mission! Even you!" Revan warned with the wave of a hand.

"If you take him on this mission, it will fail. Revan or I should go instead." Jomar said.

"If Master Satele and the others agree with you, I'll step aside." Asmund said. But the Council had other ideas.

"I've known Asmund since he was Master Orgus' Padawan. He has saved lives across the galaxy, as have his CPU Companions. I do not doubt their loyalty." Master Kiwiiks said.

"You know, maybe Revan and Jomar are right. We are rushing into this without considering the risks and consequences." Andrew interjected, looking to the Jedi Masters.

"Even if what you say is true, Andrew, we cannot fail. Too much time, effort and preparation has gone into this mission. We will succeed." Master Braga said triumphantly.

"Jomar, Master Kaeden, Revan. I appreciate your concerns, but I do not share them. I see no reason to delay Master Braga's mission." Master Satele said, dismissing the issues brought up.

"Thank you, Master Satele. And you, Master Kiwiiks." Asmund said.

"No thanks are needed. With the Force as guide, I simply follow my conscience, nothing more." Master Kiwiiks said.

"No! This is wrong! Revan and I know what we saw!" Jomar shouted, realizing that the Council wasn't heeding the warning from the Force.

"You're dooming him and this mission, Master Braga! I beg you to reconsider!" Revan added, also alarmed at the lack of consideration for their vision.

"I agree with Revan, Master Braga. There's too much at stake here." Master Kaeden said.

"The time for debates is over. The hour of victory approaches." Master Braga countered, shutting down any further resistance.

"Fine, then. I will not stop you, but believe me when I say that the Emperor is very powerful. Perhaps too powerful." Revan said calmly, before leading Master Kaeden outside of the council chambers.

"My friends, we depart for the Emperor's Fortress at once. We'll coordinate our assault once we're all inside. May the Force be with us!" Master Braga declared, and they all headed to their ships.

* * *

Denzion approached Malgus on the bridge of his Star Destroyer, having been called over to answer for his failure to stop the CPUs and Jedi Knights from escaping Hoth.

"You summoned me, Master." Denzion said.

"I am deeply disappointed in you, Denzion. I trusted you to kill the Jedi Asmund and capture the CPUs." Malgus snarled angrily.

"Milord, I-" Denzion tried to say, only to be interrupted.

"Silence! The Sith do not tolerate failure! And you will answer for yours!" Malgus shouted. "If you hadn't brought Kurome to the Empire and given us a means to slaughter those pathetic Jedi, I would kill you now!" he continued.

"Master, let me expla-" Denzion tried to say once more, only to get interrupted a final time.

"NO, ENOUGH! You have failed me for the last time! You are no longer my apprentice! Take your ship and do whatever, but the next time I see you, I will kill you! Now get out of my sight!" Malgus shouted, lashing out at Denzion, before turning to the observation windows. Denzion stood up and walked off, angry at his former master, and at himself for his failure. This unrepentant rage, burning hotter than the surface of the nearest star, fueled his need for revenge. And so he stopped halfway towards the door.

"You are so right. I AM no longer your apprentice…" he said, taking and igniting his crossguard lightsaber. "For today, I am the Master." he declared, before leaping back towards his master. Malgus immediately blocked the lightsaber attack, entering a saberlock. Denzion anticipated this, and he slowly drove part of the crossguard into his neck, watching his former master's eyes fill with fear before the end. Soon, Malgus fell to the floor, and would be pronounced dead. The Imperials backed away, bowing towards them.

"Commander." Denzion said, looking to Malgus' former Executive Officer.

"Y-Yes Milord." the exec replied shakily, terrified of the new Sith Lord before him.

"I leave this ship under your command. From now on, you follow my orders. Now, form up with my flagship and prepare to jump for Dathomir."

"Of- Of course, Lord Denzion. I shall follow your orders at once." the new captain of the Star Destroyer replied, before telling his crew to follow Denzion's orders. Denzion himself went to the shuttle bay and returned to the Eclipse. Soon, his growing fleet jumped for Dathomir, where additional Imperial warships will join him.

* * *

The Endeavor and a few other ships left Hyperspace in the Dromund system, close to Dromund Kaas and far enough inward that they won't be attacked by the Empire's defenses. The other ships in the Jedi strike group entered the system as well. The ships made their approach to the Emperor's Fortress, before landing in separate hangar bays. Asmund led the group out of the Endeavor, and they secured the hangar. It was rather quiet. He took his holo out and contacted Master Braga.

"I've docked inside the Emperor's Fortress. No sign of opposition." Asmund announced.

"I'm in, as well. Perhaps we caught the Emperor napping." Master Braga said. "I took some cannonfire getting in, but my shields held up." he continued.

"The Meedees detect enemy forces converging on my hangar. Looks like I drew the short straw." Leeha announced.

"Everyone, follow your routes to the objective. No surrender, no retreat." Master Braga said.

"Remember the fallen, and do not fail them." Asmund added.

"I'll see you in the throne room. May the Force protect us all. Master Braga out…" Master Braga said, before ending the call.

"So, we're actually doing this, huh?" Andrew asked.

"Yeppers… This is going to be a heck of a fight." Neptune replied.

"I can feel him. He's waiting. He'd be laughing, if he still knew how." Kira warned.

"Who's laughing? I can't hear anything." Doc said.

"The Emperor isn't afraid. He's just quiet. Still. All he feels is… cold rage." Kira said.

"Anger is born from fear. The Emperor knows his time is up. We'll be alright." Asmund said.

"The Emperor is the strongest Sith alive. Stronger than any of us. We shouldn't have come. This is a trap." Kira warned.

"She's right, Asmund. I've had this feeling of dread before, at Vergesso." Andrew said, agreeing with Kira.

"The Emperor has no power over us if we stick together. Face your fear." Asmund said.

"I won't let him take me. Never again." Kira declared.

"Further delay = mission failure. Time to act = now." T7 chirped. They began to make their way to the throne room. It was a long way, and they had to fight through the Imperial Guard. Eventually, they all made it. The only one standing in their way was another Sith and the Emperor's Wrath, Lord Scourge, who pointed his lightsaber at the strike team.

"You violate the Emperor's sanctum. There is only one punishment." he said.

"Another Sith? We've fought and defeated many of your kind. Are you certain that you can win?" Asriel asked.

"Your friends did not survive. You fight alone." Kurome said as she stood next to Lord Scourge, unsheathing her weapon.

"Kurome!" Andrew shouted.

"Not alone. The Force is with us, and so are the prayers of many." Kira countered.

"By my master's command, you must die." Lord Scourge said unrelenting. He turned to Kurome. "Kurome. This is my fight. Do not interfere." he said.

"As you wish, Lord Scourge." Kurome said, backing off. Andrew, Neptune and Asriel activated HDD once more, before joining Kira and Asmund in battle. Andrew and Neptune used Joint Assault, surprising even Lord Scourge and the Emperor. They would be interrupted by a jolt of Force Lightning. Asriel leaped in next, attacking with every known trick he had, including Shocker Breaker and Star Blazing. Before Scourge could stop Asriel's attack, Asmund used his own round of Force Lightning on the foe. Kira jumped in next, using her talents and strength in the Force to beat back their foe. The battle finally ended when Neptune used Cross Combination, and Scourge slumped to the floor. "You are the Jedi's finest. And the CPUs are more powerful than I realized. It will not save you." he declared.

"I'm not trying to kill you. Believe it or not, I'm here to help." Asmund said as Master Braga, Leeha Narezz, and Warren Sedoku joined in.

"You'd be surprised what I believe." Scourge said.

"Surrender, Sith. You and your master cannot stand against all of us." Master Braga said.

"Thank the Force. He told me you were all dead." Asmund said.

"Have faith, my friend. The Force and the Shares are powerful allies. The Emperor's reign is at an end." Master Braga said. That was when Kurome stepped forward.

"Misdirected passion. Such a waste." she said, turning to the Emperor. "My Emperor. Allow me to smite these vermin and rid you of their presence." she declared.

"That will not be necessary, Kurome. I will speak to them myself." The Emperor countered, turning her offer down.

"As you wish." Kurome said, sheathing her sword and backing down. The Emperor looked towards the Jedi and CPUs who stood before him.

"My friends and I wish to speak to you. Please, accompany us to Tython." Master Braga said with a respectful bow. That was when the Emperor jumped down, before approaching.

"An infantile display, Tol Braga. Reckless pride limned with self-righteousness. You are master of nothing." he said. The other Jedi activated their lightsabers, and Asmund did so as well.

"You can insult us all you want from your cell, but you are coming with us." Neptune said, still in HDD.

"It was a matter of time, before I met the CPUs face to face, Neptune. The three of you have limitless power and immortality, and I envy it." the Emperor said.

"The CPUs stand with us. You cannot change their allegiance." Asmund said.

"You stand there because I allow it. Because I do not fear." The Emperor boomed. The Jedi ran, as the Emperor unleashed a flurry of Force Lightning. The CPUs ran in to assist, but were quickly drawn back. They soon realized that the Emperor was trying to corrupt the Jedi Knights. Asmund got in close, but he too was forced back.

"Fight back! We can resist him!" Master Braga shouted. They were unable to do so, and they were quickly being corrupted by the Emperor. Andrew and Neptune tried to intervene and stop Asmund from falling, but they were blown back by the Force. They would find themselves too late, as Asmund, Leeha, Master Braga, and Warren Sedoru were completely changed.

"No…" Asriel whimpered, backing up.

"Asmund!" Kira called out. But he didn't respond.

'You are mine. Servants. Slaves. Weapons. And you will obey..." the Emperor declared. Andrew, Neptune, Asriel and Kira made an attempt to run for it, but were stopped by a jolt of Force Lightning from the Emperor, enough to knock them out and force the CPUs out of HDD. That was when a number of soldiers with the Imperial Guard ran in, and Kurome took charge.

"Arrest these fools, and send them off to interrogation." she ordered.

"Right away, Ma'am!" the Imperial Guard captain replied briskly, before cuffing the other four of them.

"Now the CPUs are mine…" Kurome said sinisterly.

* * *

Andrew woke up in the interrogation room with a Sith Lord and Kurome standing over him. Neptune and Asriel were both locked in a cage, whilst Kira was strapped to the interrogation table. As for Andrew, he was shackled to the wall.

"Wake up, scrub." Kurome ordered, whacking him with a baton. It hurt him, but it startled him awake.

"Nnnggg… What do you want?" Andrew asked, glaring at the two of them.

"What we want? Information, of course… and to fulfill our own pleasures…" the Sith Lord said.

"Andrew! Try to resist!" Kira shouted.

"Silence, whelp!" Kurome shouted, filling her head with twisted nightmares. Kira struggled as a result. "Now, then. I don't have all the time in the galaxy to stay here, and Lord Chaskar needs to train the Emperor's new acolyte. So why don't you make this quick and tell me what I want to know? Starting with, how many Jedi are on Tython?" she asked.

"I have nothing to gain from talking to you." Andrew said, refusing to speak.

"Oh? Is that so? Because by my reckoning, I can make your wife relive all her dark memories, this time under Lord Chaskar's ownership." Kurome said, trying to scare Andrew into revealing info. Chaskar smirked, seeing the two CPUs squirm in fear. The interrogation would happen for an hour straight, before Andrew passed out from the immense pain caused by the torture. He was able to resist the questioning, at Neptune's behest. She unfortunately would lose her freedom.

"This was a disappointment… I had hoped he would tell us what we needed to finally get rid of the pesky Jedi Order." Kurome said.

"Perhaps, but I admire his resilience. It takes a lot of willpower and endurance to stay conscious, yet resist the interrogation, for an hour straight when Force Lightning is used." Chaskar said as he grabbed a slave collar off the wall, putting it around Neptune's neck. Being back in this position after three years brought dark memories flooding back, and it instantly broke her. "Regardless, I will have lots of fun with her." Chaskar added with a smirk.

"Neptune…" Asriel whimpered as he saw everything happen.

"I hope you both die horribly! Let her go!" Kira shouted. She was quickly restrained with a shot of Force Lightning from Chaskar.

"If you will not yield, swine, then you will suffer." Kurome said.

"We're out of time, Kurome. I have to oversee the new acolyte's training." Chaskar said, glancing towards Neptune. "Come along." he ordered. Neptune, not wanting harm to come to her husband or her protege, could only comply, and they both left.

"You are all lucky I am needed elsewhere." Kurome spat, before leaving.

* * *

A week would go by, as Asmund received training from the Sith, with Lord Scourge escorting him around. Lord Chaskar oversaw his training. While Neptune looked on rather emptily. This continued for some time, until at the end of the week, he was alone after finishing off a battledroid used for training. That was when he collapsed. In a dream-like state, he heard Master Orgus' voice speak to him.

"Don't let him win. Free yourself. You're stronger than his influence. Fight!" he said. Asmund fought for control and won.

"Master Orgus? What happened?" Asmund asked in the dream-like state.

"The Emperor clouded your mind in darkness. Made you do terrible things. You've been his pawn for about a week, but you're finally free." Master Orgus replied.

"The Emperor overpowered us… Master Braga, the others…. We all fell. The CPUs and Kira tried to run, but were stopped. After that, nothing" Asmund said.

"You were not yourself. What you did in your time of darkness was not your fault." Master Orgus.

"What happened to the CPUs?" Asmund asked.

"Lord Chaskar, the sith that oversaw your training, has enslaved Neptune. Andrew and Asriel were interrogated at the hands of Kurome Ankokuboshi. They all went through unspeakable things. But all is not lost, for their fighting spirit remains." Master Orgus said.

"What do I do now? How do I free Neptune and the others? How do I even get out of here?" Asmund asked.

"You're still aboard the Emperor's Fortress. The enemy is everywhere, but they think you serve them. Keep your true nature secret. Try to free Neptune and release the other CPUs, then find a way out. Your dark ally will help." Master Orgus said.

"I'll play along until I can break free. Thank you, old friend." Asmund said.

"The Force is with you again. Be strong... "Master Orgus said before his spirit faded away. That was when Lord Chaskar walked up behind him with Neptune in tow. After a week or so as his slave, she looked like she'd been through hell and back twice, physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Stop muttering to yourself, acolyte. Today we test your ability to extract information from the enemy. Knowledge is power. Our enemies possess the secrets to their own annihilation. We must learn them." Chaskar said. Neptune clenched her hands and tried not to cry at the thought of watching Andrew get tortured again, but didn't say a word. Asmund saw her and felt her pain through the Force, but knew he had to play along for a while.

"I'm ready for my lesson. Please instruct me." he said.

"One of the CPUs you arrived with, the husband of my slave, has proven himself most resilient. They have valuable information that Kurome herself wishes to have. I'd like to see if you have a shot at breaking him, so I'll use this as an opportunity to continue your training. Follow me. I'll instruct you in using the tormentor device." Chaskar said, before looking to Neptune. "Come along." he ordered, and she complied. They walked to the interrogation room, where Andrew was on the interrogation table this time. He too looked like he'd been through hell, but he was just as defiant as ever. He saw the irony, however, in having Asmund become his interrogator.

"Let's begin. Three inducement settings, each inflicting greater pain on the subject. The tormentor monitors the subjects vital signs, stopping just short of delivering lethal damage. Still quite agonizing, however." Chaskar said.

"Oh, that's fair. Having Asmund be my interrogator. I don't care what you do to me. I'll tell you nothing." Andrew snarled.

"Proceed with the lowest inducement setting. Get your subject focused." Chaskar instructed.

"The tormentor isn't functioning, Overseer. It needs repair." Asmund said. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"The tormentor isn't functioning. It needs repair." Chaskar repeated. Andrew was pleasantly surprised to see a mind trick work on a Sith Lord. "Stay here while I sort this out. I shall leave my slave under your care while I'm gone. If the containment field fails, the subject may attempt to escape." he continued. When he was gone, Asmund shut down the containment field and freed Asriel from his cage, before removing the slave collar from Neptune's neck.

"I thought he'd never leave… You're all free. Let's get going." Asmund declared.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch you in the face right now." Andrew said angrily towards Asmund.

"Master Orgus came to my aid. Helped me break free of the Emperor's control." Asmund said.

"That's about as good a reason as any… Man, it's good to be out of that cage." Asriel said, before looking towards Neptune with a sigh. He couldn't believe what Kurome and that Sith had done to her.

"We'll leave her under the care of the Jedi Council for mental and spiritual healing when we return to Tython. Let's get back to the Endeavor." Asmund said, rushing towards the hangar bay with the CPUs in tow. They stopped to see Kira chewing up Imperial soldiers with her lightsaber, with the Emperor's Wrath helping out. Andrew, Asriel were both confused.

"Step away from my ship! We're leaving!" Asmund demanded.

"If I wished to fight, I would not have freed your crew or helped kill these guards." Lord Scourge countered.

"That's a laugh! I don't believe a single word you said!" Andrew said.

"He's telling the truth, Andrew. We couldn't have gotten out and secured the hangar without him." Kira countered.

"More guards will come. Shall we go before they arrive?" Scourge asked.

"You can come… if you offer unconditional surrender." Asmund said, not trusting him.

"If that is my destiny, so be it. I could have killed you in the Emperor's throne room. But you overpowered me. I know something about you and the CPUs that you don't." Scourge said.

"Oh?" Asriel asked.

"I have waited over three hundred years to see the faces that came to me in a vision. Your faces." Scourge said.

"Three hundred years? How can that be true?" Andrew asked.

"I am much older than you think." Scourge said. "Only a few beings have ever broken the Emperor's domination, and fewer still have resisted it outright. You, that girl and the CPUs are special." he continued.

"Kira, the CPUs and I have the power to destroy your master." Asmund said.

"Not yet. Not without my help." Scourge said.

"So- why are you helping us?" Andrew asked.

"Though the Emperor seeks to conceal his true plans, I have seen them. That vision has driven me to this… I pledge my loyalty to you. Take me to your Jedi Council on Tython, and I'll reveal why." Scourge said.

"We're not actually considering this? I mean, he's obviously full of awful." Doc interjected.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Doc. This is a trap." Kira said.

"I seek to save the galaxy from annihilation. Without my help, your ship will never escape. I can guide you to freedom." Scourge said.

"An old friend told me I'd meet a dark ally here. I think he meant you." Asmund said.

"I will always be Sith. But that does not mean we can't work together." Scourge said. "Time is a luxury we no longer possess. We must go. Now. I will navigate us through the defense grid." he continued.

"Then let's get on board and get out of here, before the Sith that enslaved Neptune figures out happened." Andrew said, leading everyone on the Endeavor. After leaving the hangar, Lord Scourge navigated them through the defense grid, and entered Hyperspace. Neptune had her head hung, staring emptily at the floor. Andrew was trying his best to comfort her until they returned to Tython, but he knew she needed the Jedi Order's healing to get her back to her old self.

"Is she okay?" Doc asked as he entered the room.

"She's… been through a lot on that fortress." Andrew said, without revealing too much.

"Mmm… Most of the crew can't stand seeing her like this… Nobody can help but feel bad for her, especially Kira." Doc replied.

"It's good to hear that you all care and worry about her after what has happened…" Andrew said with a sigh, looking back at her. "Unfortunately, she'll need healing from the Jedi Council before she will be back to her old self." he added.

"If you say so. Just holler if she needs anything from ol' Doc." Doc said, before leaving. Eventually, they left Hyperspace above Tython and began their landing at the Temple. From there, they walked to the council chambers with Lord Scourge in tow. Some of the other Knights eyed him suspiciously, but made no comment. Eventually, they got to the council chambers. Master Kaeden, Revan, Master Kiwiiks and Master Satele were already there. Revan eyed Lord Scourge suspiciously, and almost scornfully, but kept his anger in check.

"It's been about a week, and we've heard nothing from you. We thought you were lost forever." Master Satele said.

"The mission was an utter failure, and the consequences were truly dire. The Emperor was far too powerful. Master Braga, Leeha and Warren are still missing." Andrew said.

"Perhaps you should have heeded the warning that the Force gave me. We could have avoided this disaster. Now, can someone tell me why this Sith is here with us?" Revan asked.

"The Emperor's Wrath helped us escape. He betrayed his master to join our side." Asmund said.

"Sith serve no one but themselves." Master Kaeden warned.

"And I know this one. He was the one that betrayed me and Meetra the last time we fought the Emperor. I wouldn't trust him farther than my hair grows… or lack of.." Revan warned.

"Betrayed?" Master Satele asked.

"It was not your face I saw defeating the Emperor, Revan. During that fight, I had a vision, of the Jedi Asmund and his CPU companions standing before the Emperor, blades drawn and victorious against him." Scourge countered. "I altered my loyalties to avert a threat to myself and you. Jedi are not alone in seeing the future." he continued.

"So why are you here?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"Centuries ago, I had a vision of the Emperor destroying the galaxy. Republic, Empire, everything. Gone. Asmund and the CPUs have the power to stop him." Scourge explained.

"Wait, extinguishing all life in every star system? How is that possible?" Andrew asked.

"He wields power no Jedi or Sith has dreamed of. The renewed war is merely a diversion to conceal the Emperor's designs His true plans are already in motion across the galaxy. One by one, every star system will simply die. Trillions will perish." Scourge explained.

"How does that benefit the Emperor?" Master Satele asked.

"He'll feed on those deaths to become more powerful than every Jedi and Sith, past and present, combined. An immortal being of unlimited power." Scourge replied.

"The Emperor defeated my strike team without a fight. He's stronger than we realized." Asmund said.

"How did he gain this much power in the first place?" Master Kiwiiks asked.

"A thousand years ago, the Emperor tricked an entire Sith world into aiding a dark ritual. He promised great power. Only for himself, of course. The ritual consumed every living thing on the planet. He absorbed those life essences through the Force." Scourge explained.

"That explains how he's lived so long, and why he has so much power." Asmund said, understanding.

"That was merely one world. Imagine what he'll become after consuming millions." Scourge said. "The Emperor has manipulated events for centuries toward one goal: performing an even greater ritual that will destroy this galaxy." he continued.

"Perhaps even this dimension…" Andrew said, shocked.

"But the ritual requires a great sacrifice to begin. Billions of simultaneous deaths. He seeks to commit genocide on Belsavis." Scourge said.

"That prison holds the worst filth captured by the Republic. Mass-murderers, tyrants… even Sith Lords." Master Kaeden said.

"We've kept the planet's location secret for decades. If the Emperor has found it…" Master Kiwiiks said.

"Once the Sacrifice occurs, the Emperor's ritual cannot be stopped. We must save Belsavis." Scourge said.

"No wonder why you want the Emperor dead… I still don't trust you after you betrayed me and killed Meetra, but the Force is telling me that you are speaking the truth." Revan said. That's when Master Kaeden activated his lightsaber.

""We?" Your role in this is over, Sith!" he announced as he pointed it at Lord Scourge.

"Master Kaeden, lower your lightsaber. Master Satele will determine what to do with him. Don't overstep your authority." Revan said.

"I confess I agree with Master Kaeden. Leaving the Emperor's executioner free is a terrible risk." Master Kiwiiks said.

"I know the Emperor's ways. Belsavis is not the only world in danger." Scourge said. "We must find the others, and I cannot do it from a prison cell. Like it or not, we need each other." he continued.

"He's right. I can feel the truth. Without his help, we are all dead." Master Satele said, asking Master Kaeden to lower his weapon.

"The council will concentrate on locating other worlds at risk, and find the missing Jedi Knights. We're counting on you to stop the Emperor's plans." Revan said.

"I know this has been hard for you to accept, but it's our best hope. I promise I won't fail." Asmund said.

"Before you depart, I need to speak with the CPUs alone. When you reach Belsavis, contact me… and don't rely too much on your "ally"."

"I'm disrupting the fabled Jedi calm. I suggest we depart." Scourge said. The group departed for the Endeavor, leaving the CPUs to join them later.

"Follow me to my meditation chamber. We can speak there." Master Satele said, leading Andrew, Asriel and Neptune to her meditation chamber where they first met. "When you all walked in, I noticed that Neptune was not herself. What happened on the Emperor's Fortress to put her in such a state?" she asked.

"Kurome was on the Fortress. After we lost the battle, she and a Sith Lord named Chaskar were interrogating me for information. Chaskar enslaved her when I resisted, and her time under his ownership forced her to relive a brief but traumatic moment in her life. She had those memories buried in the years since, but there's only so long that they can remain buried…" Andrew explained. Neptune was on the verge of tears as the memories continued to haunt her.

"I see. I can't imagine it as an easy memory." Master Satele said, looking towards Neptune in sympathy.

"Is there anything you can do for her? It just hurts looking at her like this." Asriel asked.

"We can take her in for physical, mental and spiritual healing, and contact you when her spirits are back up." Master Satele suggested.

"Please. I'd rather leave her under your care than risk having her be like this forever." Andrew pleaded.

"We will do what we can. For now, you and Asriel should return to your mission." Master Satele said. Andrew turned to Neptune.

"Stay strong, Nep… They'll help you. I'll see you again soon." he said, before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. This helped raise her spirits again a little bit, but the rest was up to the Jedi Order. "Let's go, Asriel." he said, leading the boy to the Endeavor.

"Where's Neptune?" Kira asked.

"She's currently with the Jedi Order for healing, after what that Sith did to her." Andrew replied.

"Thank goodness, seeing her look so gloomy and empty felt like taking a blaster bolt to the chest. I hope her healing goes well." Kira replied.

"It'll be nice to have her back on the team after, that's for sure." Asmund said as he entered the cockpit.

"It's going to be a bit tougher without her, but we have to push on. Teeseven, plot us a course for Belsavis." Andrew said. T7 chirped as he followed his instruction, and soon, the Endeavor lifted off from the Jedi Temple hangar.

* * *

Geralt was fitted out in the uniform of the Imperial Legion, ready to perform the duties he's been given. He was about to report to his post in Windhelm, when he was stopped by a courier.

"Are you Geralt of Rivia?" the courier asked.

"Aye. What about it?" Geralt asked.

"Got something I'm supposed to deliver, your hands only. Let's see here… I've got a letter, from someone called 'Yennifer', calling you their love. Seems you've got an admirer. Looks like that's it. Gotta go." the courier said, handing Geralt the letter, before leaving. Geralt felt overwhelming joy to hear that Yennifer survived the calamity that happened to their world, and that a reunion is certain. He opened the letter and began reading.

" _My love. I hope this letter finds you, for I haven't much time. The Aldmeri Dominion is hunting me and Ciri, and we don't know why. We have an Imperial soldier trying to smuggle us out of Cyrodiil, and into Skyrim before the Thalmor find us. Ciri is scared, love, and I'm struggling to keep her calm around checkpoints. I hope we make it, but in case we don't, I love you._

 _-Yennifer"_

Mentions of the Thalmor hunting Yennifer and Ciri did not bode well. He hurried to his post and passed along the knowledge to his superior, who notified wrote to General Tullius and sent the word out immediately. Another skirmish was about to happen, to bring these people to safety, and Geralt was going to be in the middle of it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Dang, this chapter was a bitch to finish. I feel I kinda butchered the Battle of Hoth part a bit, and despite my best efforts, I could not fix it for the life of me.

This chapter is a bit shorter than some of the other ones. I did the best I can to make the 10k word goal.

Seth Draze is another character from Kevin Smets' _Loganverse_ KotOR fan films. He leads Arrow Squad in _The Circle of Fate_.

It was inevitable that Neptune's dark memories from the events of The Neptunia Chronicles would come back to haunt her in such a big way. Buried memories can only stay buried for so long, before a trigger causes them to surface.

Clyde Blackburn's role in the story is a bit of an eye-roller initially. Those who have played the story Friends in High Places on the game Battlefield 1 will understand why this is.

"Captain" Pete Mitchell, otherwise known as "Maverick", was supposed to appear in a sequence called "Top Gun: Wings Triumphant." as an idea that remains retconned due to not fitting the overall theme of the story despite Neptunia's ability to mold into anything else. His return as an extradimensional ace displaced by Kurome's malevolent deeds in the Star Wars The Old Republic sequences, and his description as an F/A-18 pilot, are more a celebration thing for the upcoming Top Gun: Maverick than anything else, but he will be a pivotal pilot for the new Arrow Squadron.

Looks like that's it. Gotta go!


	14. The Stage of Apocalypse

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 14 - The Stage Of Apocalypse

As the Endeavor made its approach to Belsavis, Andrew contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele, we've arrived at Belsavis and are on approach to land. What have you got?" he asked.

"The Empire just launched a surprise attack there. Dangerous prisoners are free from their cells to wreak havoc down on the surface." Master Satele reported.

"Jeez, a full-blown mass breakout. Republic forces on the ground probably have their hands full." Doc said.

"It's a diversion, of course. If they seek to end all life on the planet, how would they do it?" Andrew asked.

"We don't know how the Emperor intends to destroy all life on Belsavis, but we do have one lead. Intelligence indicates a high-ranking Imperial named Executor Krannus recently arrived on world." Master Satele reported.

"Krannus is a pure-blooded Sith, loyal to the Emperor. Whatever the plan is, he's the one tasked with carrying it out. Unlike most Pure-blooded Sith, he was not born with an affinity to the Force. Despite this, he has risen quickly through the Empire's ranks. He's not to be underestimated." Scourge stated, adding on to the information that Master Satele provided.

"Then he's the target. As soon as we're on the ground, we'll immediately start our search." Asmund said.

"Enna Tabord, a member of our Order, is already on the surface looking for Krannus. She'll help you find the Executor, but she isn't strong enough to stop him. That task falls on you." Master Satele said.

"If these are the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy, should we just leave them loose?" Asriel asked, unsure.

"The Republic is more than capable of handling riot control, Asriel. We have the tough job." Sergeant Rusk countered. They felt the ship jostle as they touched the ground at the prison's spaceport.

"Well, we're on the ground. We should get going. We'll report back upon mission success." Andrew said.

"Meet Enna at the coordinates I'm sending you now. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said, before ending communications.

* * *

The group left the spaceport and walked to the coordinates, to find Enna not around. Instead, a body lay on the floor, with a Zabrack standing over it.

"Woah, hold on… You're the Jedi and CPUs who were supposed to meet Enna, right?" the Zabrack asked. "I know what this looks like, but I told her to wait for you. She wanted to go outside, scout the area. I warned her, if the Imperials didn't get her, the escaped convicts would. She didn't listen." he continued.

"I want your name and rank, soldier." Andrew demanded.

"I'm not a soldier. Name's Pak Taldine. I work here." Pak said. "Enna heard I know Belsavis better than anyone and asked me to help her. I had no idea what I was signing up for. Now I just want out of this alive." he explained.

"Jedi aren't easy to kill. What happened to Enna?" Asmund asked.

"She crawled back from her scouting mission, wounded and barely alive. Says she escaped from an Imperial patrol. I tried to help her, but I'm not a med-tech." Pak said. "She told me everything she learned out there, right up to her last breath. None of it was good news." he continued.

"Anything related to Executor Krannus? A red-skinned Sith in the Imperial Army." Andrew asked.

"Enna told me the Imperials are entrenched by the main reactor. They were taking orders from a pureblood Sith. They have heavy weapons and a ray shield protecting their position. Nobody's moving them from that reactor any time soon." Pak reported. Andrew and Asmund were unconvinced.

"What's so strategically important about this reactor?" Asmund asked.

"The reactor controls the security gates. The Imperials are sending troops deeper into the prison and making it impossible for us to follow them. You'll never get past those shields before their heavy weapons mow you down. We need a plan." Pak said.

"You know this prison. Any ideas?" Asriel asked.

"Perhaps, if you overload the energy relays feeding the sector's power grid, it could knock out the ray shield. We've got ion charges here. We could plant one at each power relay, detonate them simultaneously, and short out the Imperial defenses." Pak suggested.

"Give us the ion charges, we'll handle the rest. Just… keep an eye on Enna's remains, and make sure they're treated with respect." Andrew said.

"Contact me when all the charges are in place. I'll detonate them from this control room." Pak said as he handed over the ion charges. "Good luck. And uh… watch your back." he added.

* * *

The group went to work on placing the ion charges, working quickly to avoid Imperial patrols. They got the last charge in place and contacted Pak.

"Last charge is in place, Pak. Take down that Sith Ray Shield." Andrew instructed.

"Detonating the ion charges… now." Pak said. Sparks rushed up the power relays, before causing them to explode. "That did it. Now comes the fun part. Taking on Sith Heavy Weapons. Good luck. I'll be standing by." he continued. The group rushed over to where the heavy weapons were, and began smashing through their lines. They stopped in front of the person commanding that detachment.

"I've been expecting you. The fool who defied the Emperor's glorious will, and his CPU lackeys." the commander, Colonel Hareth, said.

"We're not his lackeys. We fight as equals." Asriel countered.

"Spare me your words, CPU, I don't have time for them." Hareth taunted. "Do you even understand what you threw away when you turned against him? Do you realize what others would give to serve his bidding?" she asked.

"Yeah, I understand what I threw away. And I'd gladly do it again." Asmund said.

"Typical Jedi ignorance. I suppose I should thank you. You might have become my Emperor's right hand. Usurped my lover's rightful place." Hareth said, before her holo beeped. She answered it, and got a call from Executor Krannus.

"Colonel Hareth. Status report." Krannus ordered.

"The reactor is offline and this area is sealed, Executor. The Jedi is here. Our distraction worked perfectly." Hareth announced.

"You snake!" Asriel swore.

"We both know how this will end. Surrender now, and you'll be treated fairly." Asmund said.

"The strong do not fear death. We embrace it. Soon, all life on this world will be destroyed. You, me, Krannus… all of us will be sacrificed for the Emperor's glory. He will become immortal, all powerful. He will raise up all those who served with true devotion. And together we will rule the galaxy!" Hareth declared.

"The Emperor can't bring you back to life. He's doing all this for his own personal gain. If this is allowed to happen, there won't be another Empire." Andrew countered.

"You refuse to see the truth. I don't have to defeat you all, just slow you down. And you've lost." Hareth said.

"We will meet again at the Emperor's side, my love." Krannus said.

"Let death take us all!" Hareth shouted. She pulled out a pair of blasters, before beginning an attack. Asriel and Andrew attempt to flank her, supported by a grenade from Sergeant Rusk. Kira, Scourge and Asmund kept her busy up front, allowing the pincer attack to succeed. With her surrounded, Asriel and Andrew both take the killing blow.

"Well, these guys are a bunch of fanatic radicals, aren't they?" Andrew asked, wondering what the heck just happened.

"This was anticipated, but not to such a degree. They will likely go to great lengths to ensure the Emperor's plan succeeds." Scourge said.

"Let's get this up and running." Asmund said as he restarted the reactor. That was when he was contacted.

"Thank you for slaying Colonel Hareth. Her death at your hands has surely marked her as one of the chosen." Krannus said. "She will receive a place of honor when the Emperor grants us eternal life." he continued.

"So, this is a "best death" competition, then. And apparently "Death by Jedi" counts as the number one spot." Kira remarked jokingly.

"You've been brainwashed, Krannus. The Emperor has filled your head with false promises so you and your men will throw your lives away for him. He's done this very same thing before, a thousand years ago." Andrew warned.

"I may not feel the Force as your Jedi friend does, CPU, but I know it transcends death. The spirits of ancient Sith linger in their tombs. Dead Jedi Masters guide their former Padawans. I've heard the tales, I know the truth. This delay has cost you. Now, you cannot stop what is to come. The Emperor's will is inevitable." Krannus said, before cutting contact. Asmund contacted Pak soon after.

"Pak, come in. Krannus isn't here, he's already gone deeper into the prison." he reported.

"Maybe we can track him using the prison surveillance systems. Let me see what I can cook up. Republic reinforcements are finally on their way to secure that generator." Pak said as he began to work the surveillance system. "Head back to my position. I'll start searching for Krannus." he added, before cutting contact.

* * *

"What have you got for us, Pak?" Andrew asked as he and the group returned to Pak. Sergeant Rusk returned to the Endeavor on accounts of rioting prisoners almost breaking into the spaceport

"I'm picking up lots of chatter on the comm network. Here, listen to this." Pak replied, playing back a snippet of the comms.

"Alert! Alert! This is Doctor Gantrell! Our sector is overrun! We've taken refuge inside one of the containment vaults! This is the only distress call we can send. Can't risk those blood-skinned fiends tracking our signal. Doctor Gantrell out." A Republic researcher cried out, calling for help on the comms in a short, but detailed SOS.

"Blood-skinned fiends?" Asriel asked, slightly creeped out by the description.

"Sounds like he's describing Executor Krannus." Asmund replied.

"Doctor Gantrell and his team were working in the high security wing. Clearance way beyond my position." Pak said.

"Any way we can get to them?" Andrew asked.

"They all have sub-dermal tracking chips, so the Republic can locate them in an emergency. Doctor Gantrell must have figured we'd use the chips to find which vault they're hiding in." Pak said.

"Sounds like that isn't an option anymore." Asriel said.

"The Imperials disabled all the monitoring stations, but if you repair them, I can pinpoint Doctor Gantrell's location." Pak reported.

"I want to find him before Krannus does." Asmund said.

"We still don't know the Imperials' plan to destroy Belsavis, but there must be a reason he's after Doctor Gantrell." Pak said.

"Perhaps Doctor Gantrell holds information vital to the Emperor's current plans. If Krannus is allowed to interrogate him, then it's only a matter of time before the end comes." Scourge surmised.

"My thoughts exactly. We'd better hurry." Kira responded.

"Pak, send us the coordinates to those stations, and we'll handle the rest. The longer we take, the worse our odds get." Andrew said.

"Call me when you get the monitoring stations up and running. I'll use them to locate the doctor." Pak said as he handed over a datapad with the coordinates to the monitoring stations. With that, the group was off. They went to each monitoring station and repaired them, before contacting Pak.

"Pak. We fixed all the monitoring stations. Locate Doctor Gantrell." Asmund announced on the holo.

"On it. Scanning now…" Pak said as he manipulated the monitoring systems. "Found his tracking signal. He and his team are in an underground containment vault. Sending you the coordinates now. I hope you get there before Krannus." Pak said, ending the call.

* * *

Somewhere along the mid-rim of Republic Space, a flight of eight FT-6 Pikes left Hyperspace. An Arrow was painted on the nose of these fighters, denoting the squadron as the newly-reformed Arrow Squad.

"Arrow Squad, approaching staging area. All wings, check in." Clyde announced.

"Arrow Two, standing by." Pete announced.

"Arrow Three, standing by." Ryan announced.

"Come now, I hate math! Use TAC names, please!" Clyde interjected.

"Wedge, standing by." Marc announced.

"Cowboy, standing by!" James announced.

"Hawk, standing by." Dmitri announced.

"Fortune Hunter, standing by." Nathan announced.

"Starbuck, standing by." Kara announced.

"Alright, Arrow Squad. This exercise will judge your individual skill and how well you work as a team. Do well, and I'm certain that a lot of good things will come your way. Stand by and await further instructions." Helen said.

"So, we're sitting idle. Of course." Ryan complained.

"Things could be a lot worse, Count. You could be drifting through space waiting for search and rescue." Nathan countered.

"Or sitting in a holding cell for defying orders." Kara said.

"Don't remind me." Ryan shot back.

"That's enough, you guys. Stay focused." Pete said, using his cool-headed judgement to quell their banter. That was when the Excalibur jumped in, before launching about twenty-four target drones out of the hangar bays.

"Friendly cruiser, sighted. They're launching hostile targets, showing up on my HUD." Clyde announced.

"These unmanned target drones will be the targets for your live fire exercises. They have the maneuverability and durability of standard Imperial fighters, but don't be alarmed. They are unarmed and won't shoot back." Helen instructed.

"Doesn't mean you can slack off. In a real dogfight, the Imps will pick you off if you're not careful, so treat these drones as though they were enemy fighters." Marc warned.

"Everyone ready? Begin." Helen announced. Arrow Squad split up and engaged the drones. Clyde was the first to destroy a target drone, taking two out in a single run. Ryan followed suit, gunning down at least three drones that were grouped close together.

"Gambler! On your right!" James shouted. Clyde looked to his right and engaged the drone, taking it out instantly.

"Six targets down in the first minute. Impressive." Helen remarked.

"Watch it, Count, one's easing in behind you." Pete warned.

"Not a problem. I learned a few tricks from Trigger and Wiseman back in my home dimension." Ryan said, before he disabled his inertial dampeners and idled his throttle, allowing his fighter to coast. Instantly, he flipped his FT-6 around, facing retrograde, and engaged the drone trailing him. The target drone exploded, and Ryan reengaged the inertial dampeners, forcing him to open the throttle and fly past the debris.

"Okay. That was equally impressive." Captain Kirk said.

"Indeed. I think I've got a feel for the new squadron's tactics." Helen agreed. Kara and Nathan were the next to show their colors, as they took out eight drones within seconds of each other.

"Fifteen drones down. I like these odds." Marc said.

"If we keep it up, they'll make us honorary citizens." Clyde said jokingly.

"Halt the exercise. I repeat, halt the exercise." Captain Kirk said.

"Give me a break, why host combat exercises if you're just gonna cancel them?" Ryan complained.

"Scanners are picking up hostiles. I count twelve- no, twenty marks, inbound from two two zero by zero two zero. Cross-sections indicate Imperial bombers with fighter escort, possibly from an enemy warship in our AO. We've ID'd the targets on your HUDs. Intercept and destroy, before they get in range of the Excalibur." Captain Kirk reported.

"No time like the present, then. Let's go." Clyde said as he directed the squadron to engage the Imperial fighters.

"This'll be just like fighting with my squadmates back home." James remarked.

"Yeah, but if I had missiles, I wouldn't have to rely on these laser cannons so much." Ryan complained.

"No time for chat. Here they come." Pete said as he broke away from the formation.

"Arrow Squad, engage!" Clyde ordered. The rest of the formation broke off and engaged the bombers, while Kara and Nathan went for the enemy fighters.

"In all my years of service with the Republic, I never expected to be in a fight this hectic since the Sacking of Coruscant." Marc said. He turned around and got behind an Imperial bomber, opening fire. He managed to cripple the starboard engine, and thanks to the tight formation, the bomber careened into another one below it.

"Two for one. Not bad, Wedge." Pete exclaimed.

"Count, form an element. Let's show these Imps what it means to mess with Arrow Squad and the Republic." Clyde ordered.

"Righto." Ryan replied as he formed an element with his new flight lead. They engaged three enemy bombers, each, whilst covering each other's tails.

"Maverick, enemy fighter on your tail!" Dmitri warned. Pete looked behind, spotting the threat, and turned hard to evade. He'd use the tight bomber formation to his advantage, and the eager Imperial pilot slammed into one of the bombers he was escorting.

"Half of the Imperial forces are down. Nice work." Captain Kirk announced.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Nathan said. He maneuvered behind a flight of fighters and, with the help of Kara, wiped out the rest of the escorts.

"Let's seal the deal!" James exclaimed.

"Target the rest of the enemy bombers. There's only six of them left." Marc said. That's when he and Clyde noticed a Terminus-class Destroyer moving into range.

"Woah…" Clyde said.

"Terminus destroyer, sighted. Be careful." Marc said.

"Wait, wait, we gotta go up against THAT thing?" Ryan asked.

"With only our lasers, it'd be suicide unless we target their hardpoints." Marc countered.

"Excalibur, can you identify the enemy ship?" Pete asked.

"I've seen that ship on holonet reports… It's the Lady of Nightmares' flagship, the Conqueror." Helen interjected.

"That's Kurome's flagship?" Marc asked.

"Hold up… Kurome's the one who shoved us into this dimension. If we kill her, it might bring us back to our homes." James theorized.

"She can't be killed. Not by conventional methods, anyways. All we can hope to do is delay her until the CPUs can intervene." Helen said.

"How do you know all this?" Clyde asked.

"I was informed by the leader of the Jedi Council, Grand Master Satele Shan." Helen replied.

"I was better off fighting Cylons." Kara muttered.

"What are those?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing." Kara replied.

"We cannot survive a direct assault against the Conqueror. We're charging up our turbolasers and calculating an emergency Hyperspace jump to Ord Mantell. Clean up the rest of the bombers and land in the Excalibur's hangar bay as quickly as possible." Captain Kirk said.

"Copy that." Pete said, before engaging two enemy bombers. They quickly fell. Clyde and Ryan, still working together as an element, went for two each, cleaning up the enemy bombers.

"All bombers destroyed. Let's hurry up and land." Clyde said as he quickly led the squadron to the Excalibur's hangar bay, all the while they began taking fire as the Conqueror used its turbolasers as anti fighter artillery.

"Incoming fire!" James shouted.

"Hold steady. If you panic, you'll run into their flak." Pete warned.

"Enemy ship is within firing range. Let's take the heat off of Arrow Squad. All batteries, fire for effect!" Captain Kirk ordered, and the Excalibur's heavy turbolasers began to fire upon the encroaching destroyer. Their shots hit the Conqueror's shields, but they succeeded in drawing enemy fire away from the aces long enough for them to land. Marc landed first, and the rest of the squadron followed. The ship soon lurched forward at full speed. On the bridge, activity was abuzz as they engaged the lone, but highly advanced destroyer.

"Captain, they're closing in fast. At this range, they can overcharge their weapons and tear our shield generators and bridge to shreds. If we hit their engines with our ion cannons, we can disable them long enough to enter Hyperspace." one of Captain Kirk's officers suggested.

"Make it so." Captain Kirk replied.

"All ion cannons, once we pass by them, hit their engines." the officer ordered. The Excalibur zoomed past the Imperial warship, and in flashes of blue, the Excalibur's ion cannons pulsed as they fired upon the Conqueror's engines, stopping it dead in space. The power surges also temporarily rendered the destroyer's guns inert, allowing them enough time to jump for Ord Mantell. And so, in a flash, the battle ended as they entered Hyperspace, allowing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Can all Arrow Squad pilots join me and Admiral Dodonna in the briefing room?" Captain Kirk asked on the comms. He turned to his Executive Officer. "The bridge is yours, Exec." he said.

"Very good, sir." the executive officer said as Captain Kirk left. He, Helen, and the pilots of the newly reformed Arrow Squad met up as ordered.

"Are we in trouble, Captain?" Clyde asked.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Admiral Dodonna and I are deeply impressed by how you handled yourselves in the exercises, and in the Empire's failed attempt to destroy us afterwards." Captain Kirk replied.

"Your efforts are to be commended. You have all certainly worked well together, and proven yourselves worthy of holding the squadron name. And, of course, Blackburn's leadership of the squadron is quite admirable. You will all continue to hold your current positions within Arrow Squad going forward." Helen commented.

"Let me add on to what's said about Blackburn… and simply say that he is one hell of a pilot." Captain Kirk said. He smirked when he saw Clyde mouthing the words "one hell of a pilot" to himself with a smile.

"We're glad to have you all with us. And we expect this level of performance from you, going forward. Understood?" Helen asked.

"Understood, ma'am." Clyde responded. The other pilots were in agreement as well.

"Good. Consider the squadron's assignment to the Excalibur permanent, effective immediately. You'll be given your own prep room and support crew. You've earned it!" Helen said.

"The Excalibur will continue to act as an Early Warning and Control System for Arrow Squad and any other squadrons assigned to her. Listen to our advice and you can do a lot of miraculous things." Captain Kirk said. "Now, then. As we are on our way to Ord Mantell, my chief security officer will show you to your quarters, and the locations of the mess hall and the cantina. I ask that you be respectful to the crew, and to your fellow pilots. If any issues arise, or someone tries to start a fight, alert security as soon as possible. Also, I ask you to follow orders, not get drunk while on duty, and not speak ill of the Republic or what it stands for. Are we clear?" Captain Kirk asked.

"Yes, sir." Clyde replied. The rest of the squadron, of course, was in agreement.

"Good. Dismissed." Captain Kirk said with a salute. The pilots saluted in response, before leaving to be escorted to their new quarters.

* * *

Back on Belsavis, Asmund and the group arrived at the underground containment vault to find a number of researchers being held at gunpoint.

"You're fast. But not fast enough. Executor Krannus is gone." an Imperial officer, Commander Rayfel, said snidely.

"Let me guess. Another crazy Imperial?" Kira asked.

"Looks that way." Asriel replied.

"You blessed Colonel Hareth with a glorious death. We're grateful." Rayfel said.

"Glorious, huh? Not for an honorable death?" Andrew asked.

"I guess Krannus infected his entire battalion with this madness…" Asmund muttered.

"You mock what you do not understand…" Rayfel snarled.

"Oh we understand plenty. And we will still stop you." Asriel said as he activated HDD, summoning the Trinity Blade.

"Don't play us for fools, CPU." Rayfel said as he drew his pistol on two unarmed researchers. "Like the Emperor, we draw power from the suffering and death of others." he continued, before pulling the trigger on the helpless researchers before him. As the innocent men's lives were snuffed out, his essence was absorbed by Rayfel.

"You've made your point. There's no need to kill any more hostages. If you will allow us, we are willing to negotiate for their release." Andrew said.

"Don't waste your breath. These scientists aren't are not hostages. They are fuel to feed us as we strike you down!" Rayfel countered.

"No turning back, I suppose. If this is what you want, then we will strike you down, first." Asriel said, before using Shocker Breaker against the two Imperials in the back who were ready to kill the other scientists. Kira ran in and rushed Rayfel, keeping him busy long enough for the rest of the scientists to seek refuge until the fight was over. That was when Asmund weakened him with Force Choke, stopping when he was thoroughly subdued so as not to kill him outright. That was when two Republic soldiers arrived to detain the Imperial.

"You may think you've won this, Jedi. But that is where you're wrong. This is a hollow victory. Soon, all of Belsavis will be extinguished, feeding our Emperor's power and will, to shape the galaxy in his own image. In the end, only we have won this battle." Rayfel snarled.

"We won't kill you, soldier. But you're lucky that you are already within the prison walls. You're going to be in for a long sentence." Andrew said, looking to the two troopers. "Take him away, make sure he gets a proper cell." he instructed as the troopers took Rayfel into custody.

"If you hadn't come here… We owe you our lives." one of the researchers said. That's when Asmund's holo beeped.

"That was amazing! Those Imperials never stood a chance!" Pak said over the holo.

"Pak? How did you see that?" Asriel asked as he returned to his normal form.

"Saw the whole fight on the security holo. Pretty incredible, and I've seen some good fights." Pak said.

"Pak-... We don't have time for compliments. We need to find out where Executor Krannus went." Andrew said.

"Krannus is what the Imperials call their leader. He took Doctor Gantrell." the researcher reported.

"Took him? His tracking chip says he's right there." Pak said in confusion.

"The Sith carved it out of the doctor's skin and threw it in the corner. He screamed the whole time." the researcher said.

"In order to do that, he'd had to have prior knowledge. Either one of you told him, or Krannus has spies on Belsavis." Kira guessed.

"What kind of monster butchers a helpless prisoner like that?' Asmund asked.

"Hello, the kind who plans to destroy a planet?" Asriel asked.

"You have to find Doctor Gantrell! Our project is too important to fall into enemy hands!" the researcher begged.

"We'll find him, but we need you to work with us. Where did they go?" Andrew asked.

"The Imperials demanded access to the prison's power core, but those levels are sealed. There's only one key to the core, and we secure it inside the main research vault. Only Doctor Gantrell can open it." the researcher said.

"That's all we needed to know. Send us coordinates, and we'll get him to safety." Asmund said.

"Wait… there's more. Our team created advanced warfare prototypes by combining Republic and Rakatan technology." the researcher said

"Rakatan? What's that?" Asriel asked, understandably confused.

"The Rakata were an ancient alien race that once ruled the galaxy more than twenty thousand years ago, with technology so advanced that, even now, we barely understand it. A key example of their technology is the Star Forge, an ancient, malleable and adaptable superfactory in the Rakatan home system of Lehon. The same one the Republic destroyed at the end of the Jedi Civil War three hundred years ago." the researcher explained.

"I see. So, these weapons… what can you tell us about what happened?" Andrew asked.

"When the Empire attacked, we hid the weapons in one of the vaults near the Republic settlement. If the prisoners find them…" the researcher said.

"I think we can spare a few minutes to keep deadly weapons out of criminal hands." Asmund said.

"You'll be saving thousands of people." Pak said.

"As bad as that sounds… Krannus is worse." Kira said.

"We don't have time to go running around for these weapons. We need to deal with Executor Krannus, now." Scourge countered.

"A sith- You can't seriously be listening to him, can you?" the researcher asked, shocked about Lord Scourge's presence.

"Both the weapons and Executor Krannus are equally important right now. If we divide into two teams, we can hit both of them simultaneously." Andrew suggested.

"That could be enough to send the Empire packing, and give our troops time and manpower to get this mass breakout under control without having to deal with mass casualties. Glad to know that at least some of the Sith are on our side." Pak said.

"Dividing our forces is a foolhardy effort. It could cost us the galaxy." Scourge warned.

"Not if we're smart about it. You, Asmund, Kira will handle the weapons, while Asriel and I deal with Krannus. If we don't quite catch him when we get to Doctor Gantrell, we can meet in the middle prior to our final assault on Krannus' forces." Andrew countered.

"I like that idea. Maybe we should recommend you for Jedi High Council the next time we're on Tython." Kira joked.

"We don't have much time. If we're going to do this, we should hurry." Asriel said.

"Then let's get to it. We'll get through this if we trust in ourselves and in each other." Andrew said as the group split up.

* * *

While Asmund, Kira and Scourge dealt with the weapons, Andrew and Asriel fought their way to Doctor Gantrell, even stopping a bombing along the volcanic rift aimed at triggering a supervolcanic eruption. They made it to Doctor Gantrell's location to see him under attack by some kind of creature.

"What is that creature?" Asriel asked

"I don't know, but it's pretty terrifying. It looks tough." Andrew replied. "Let's see how it fares against a CPU." he said as they activated HDD. The bright flashes caught Doctor Gantrell's attention, and the creature's. The terentatek charged at the new arrivals, but the two CPUs teamed up against the massive creature. In only a short amount of time, the terentatek was felled, and the two CPUs despawned their weapons.

"You alright, Doctor?" Andrew asked.

"By the stars! That beast was about to eat me alive! Thank you for coming to my aid!" Doctor Gantrell exclaimed. Asmund, Kira and Scourge ran in to see them alright. Doctor Gantrell looked to Lord Scourge, unsure of what to make of his presence.

"It's okay, Doctor Gantrell. Lord Scourge is with us. We're tracking Executor Krannus in an effort to kill him and prevent life on Belsavis from being extinguished. Any information you can give us will be helpful." Andrew explained.

"First he carved out my tracking chip! Then he forced me to give him the codes for the security vault!" Doctor Gantrell panicked.

"Calm yourself, Doctor Gantrell. Take deep breaths, tell us where he went." Asmund said as he walked up to him.

"He took the key to the prison's power core. He intends to destroy it! Do you have any idea what that means?" Doctor Gantrell asked.

"Not quite. Mind enlightening us?" Asriel asked.

"The consequences if he succeeds are unfathomable! The power core derives energy from Hyperspace itself. A detonation will send shockwaves at lightspeed. Belsavis' destruction is only the beginning. The shockwaves will consume this entire system, and the ones adjacent to it! Trillions will die!" Doctor Gantrell explained.

"Krannus can't be too far ahead. We'll stop him, no matter what it takes." Andrew said.

"Please don't leave me… Seal me in one of the vaults until the Republic regains control." Doctor Gantrell begged.

"We won't leave you in harm's way, doctor." Asmund said as he led Doctor Gantrell to an empty vault, sealing him in. He'd contact Pak about Doctor Gantrell, before leading the group to the power core.

* * *

The group stopped in front of the power core, seeing Executor Krannus and his men setting up explosive devices all around the core. Krannus spotted them, and had what was left of his battalion surround them. They were outnumbered and outgunned.

"You're too late. The detonite charges are in place. Even you won't be able to stop them all in time." Krannus said snidely.

"You sorely underestimate what we CPUs are capable of, Krannus. All your distractions and dirty tricks can't stop us. This ends now!" Andrew said, still in HDD.

"We're all going to die here. The difference is, I'll live again." Krannus said.

"Hasn't Kurome told you? We cannot die by normal means. We're basically immortal." Andrew countered.

"Oh, I know… But your Jedi friends aren't. And the Emperor is smiling on me... To smite them, and his traitorous Wrath, from the face of the galaxy as it marches forth into delusion. Stars will run black! Planets and communities will burn, and only ashes will remain! And we, the true Sith, shall rise once more!" Krannus said. Asmund and Kira looked around, seeing them completely surrounded. That was when a smoke grenade popped, and Republic commandos rushed in, taking out the Imperial forces. Asmund and Kira activated their lightsabers and attacked actively, whilst Scourge acted in support with Force attacks. The CPUs summoned their weapons and engaged the Imperials as well, clearing them out rather quickly. All that remained was Krannus and the numerous detonite charges set to turn the power core into a giant Hyperspace bomb.

"It's over, Krannus. Don't be a fool. Surrender." Asmund said.

"For the Emperor's glory!" Krannus said gleefully as he took out a thermal detonator and primed it.

"Grenade! Move!" Andrew shouted, directing everyone to move away from the blast zone. They were lucky as the detonator killed Krannus, but didn't cause a chain reaction that detonated all of the explosives.

"Disarm those explosives, on the double!" the leader of the special forces team instructed, and his men quickly set to work disabling the detonite charges. Asmund and Kira assisted, and the bombs were completely rendered inert. Andrew and Asriel collapsed in relief as they left HDD.

"You two okay?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we're alright." Andrew said as he got back to his feet, helping Asriel next.

"That was cutting it close. It's got my fur standing on end, again." Asriel said. The Sharicite Fragment appeared before them as usual, and Andrew and Asriel collected it.

"Jedi. CPUs. Colonel Bartaph wishes to speak to you back in the colony." the leader of the special forces team, a Duros named Sergeant Bedd, reported.

"Colonel Bartaph?" Asmund asked.

"The officer in charge of Belsavis. She's brought a battalion of soldiers to regain control of the prison." Sergeant Bedd said.

"What does she wish to speak with us about?" Andrew asked.

"She mentioned a Zabrak named Pak Taldine." Sergeant Bedd replied.

"Any details?" Andrew asked.

"Just that she wanted to speak in person." Sergeant Bedd said.

"This'll be anything, if not interesting. Tell her we're on her way." Asmund said, before leading the group back to the prison.

* * *

Back at the prison colony, as smoke and and blaster fire began to die down, the group approached Colonel Bartaph.

"Colonel Bartaph. We were told you wanted to speak with us?" Andrew said.

"First, let me express my gratitude. Your actions have saved many Republic soldiers and personnel." Colonel Bartaph said.

"We're always glad to help the Republic army." Asmund said. Scourge was mildly unamused, but relished the praise.

"Some of my superiors don't trust your order, nor do they trust the CPUs. They'll have to revise their opinions after this." Colonel Bartaph said. "I won't waste your time, but there's something I need you all to clear up for me." she added. That was when Pak Taldine showed up, escorted by two Republic troopers. Andrew was confused and less than impressed. "My forces have apprehended this prisoner during the riots. I need to know why one of the galaxy's worst criminals was helping you." Colonel Bartaph asked inquisitively.

"There must be some mistake… Pak is one of the guards, not an inmate." Asriel said.

"Sorry, kiddo, but… it's true. I came here a decade ago as a prisoner, and I deserved it. I did things you don't want to know about." Pak admitted shamefully.

"You?" Andrew asked.

"Being on Belsavis, surrounded by scum just like me… it opened my eyes. Even if I could never leave here, I could still change. It took years, but I did it. The warden made me an honorary guard. Said I'd earned it." Pak said.

"You worked hard to turn your life around, and he rewarded you for it. It's proof that nobody is beyond redemption. They just need to be willing to accept it." Asmund said.

"I'm trying to make up for the terrible things I've done. The warden gave me that chance." Pak said.

"So you claim. Unfortunately, we have no evidence to support your story. And with the warden dead, he cannot testify and confirm whether or not it was true. It's possible the records were destroyed in all the chaos. However, it's equally possible you're lying." Colonel Bartaph said.

"I believe him, Colonel. Not only did he help us save countless lives on Belsavis and bordering systems from something that would have turned this prison into one giant Hyperspace bomb, he also helped us stop a crazed, fanatical Imperial Executor and his entire battalion. I'd say he's earned his freedom." Andrew said. Colonel Bartaph looked somewhat disgusted at the thought of letting him go, but considered the fact that an Imperial plot to destroy Belsavis was foiled.

"Are you… sure, CPU?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. He sought redemption after his mistakes, and ended up helping us to save the Republic. We couldn't have completed this mission without his help. I agree with my friend, he should be let go." Asmund replied.

"I'm not authorized to let Pak leave Belsavis, but I'll send a recommendation to those who are, and let them know what he has done for the Republic and the Jedi. In the meantime, I can see that he is restored to his guard status." Colonel Bartaph said, before dismissing the two soldiers.

"This means everything to me. Thank you all." Pak said. "If and when I am allowed to leave Belsavis, I will seek counseling as I enter a normal life, and reconcile with the society I harmed in my past." he added.

"I'm sure you'll find they'll accept you with open arms, Pak. Now, report back to your post, and do me proud." Colonel Bartaph said with a warm smile. Pak nodded, before taking his leave. "First, I had to deal with the release of people born in prison when they themselves have done nothing to deserve being locked up for their parents' crimes, then the issue of people smuggling Quesh Venom to the Black Sun, and now this mess… It's good you were all here." Bartaph added with a sigh.

"You look like you could use some R and R." Andrew said.

"You and me both, CPU." Colonel Bartaph agreed. "The battle for Belsavis is just about over, and with Pak's help, we hope to round up the rest of the inmates, restore order to the prison and get day-to-day operations back on track. You should return to your ship and report back to Master Satele, I can handle the rest from here." Colonel Bartaph said.

"Of course, Colonel. We wish you well." Andrew said.

* * *

As the Endeavor left the planet, Andrew contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele. Executor Krannus is dead, and his followers are either dead as well, or in custody on Belsavis. The planet is safe." he reported.

"The galaxy is in your debt once again, but I fear this is far from over." Master Satele said.

"The Emperor would never devote all his resources to a single planet. We need to find his other targets." Scourge said.

"There is a rumor of high-ranking Sith gathering on an Imperial space station, allegedly on the Emperor's orders. One of our best scouts volunteered to investigate, and has disappeared. Other than that, Masters Kiwiiks, Kaeden and Revan are still working hard to find other targets." Master Satele reported.

"Sneaking into enemy territory is dangerous… Who is this scout?" Asmund asked.

"He's the one Kira was found with on Mygeeto." Master Satele replied.

"Nodru? What'd he get himself into?" Kira asked.

"Nodru volunteered to go in Jomar's stead, saying he feared that he might be at risk of falling to the Dark Side if he saw what was ahead of him. He attempted to infiltrate the Imperial space station where the Sith are meeting and hasn't checked in since." Master Satele replied.

"A bit foolish of him to go alone, but… maybe the Force told him to. He might be onto something." Asmund remarked.

"If the Emperor is involved, this may reveal his plans." Asriel suspected.

"This is worth pursuing." Scourge admitted.

"We don't have a whole lot of time to help Nodru, so let's be quick." Andrew said.

"I'm sending the coordinates to the space station, but I have no advice for getting inside." Master Satele said.

"Leave that to me." Lord Scourge said.

"Very well. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said, before cutting contact. T7 input the coordinates into the navicomputer, before bringing the Endeavor into Hyperspace. They would arrive at the coordinates soon after, being contacted by starbase control.

"This is station Korriban's Flame to unidentified vessel. You have violated Imperial space. Submit your security clearance or be destroyed." the Imperial ordered over the holo.

"Transmitting clearance code, now." Scourge said as he transmitted the clearance codes.

"Stand by while I-... uhm… we're so pleased you're here, Grand Moff. You'll find our security airtight." the Imperial said.

"That is unlikely." Lord Scourge said.

"I've uh… cleared a docking bay for you. Please proceed with your landing, sir." the Imperial said, before cutting contact.

"Grand Moff?" Andrew asked.

"For the moment, they believe I am Grand Moff Resh. But, the ruse will not hold. Prepare to kill everyone." Lord Scourge warned.

"If we have to. I'd rather avoid needless slaughter, if it can be helped." Asmund said.

"While I'd like to entertain that option, we may not have a choice." Scourge countered.

"Lord Scourge might be right. We've probably earned death marks in the Empire for a variety of reasons, including - and I quote - "Betraying the Emperor"." Andrew said.

"Well said." Scourge replied.

"However, if we run into any of the other members of your former strike team, Asmund, I'm willing to give mercy and compassion a try, so long as it doesn't get us killed." Andrew said. The ship shuddered as it landed in the hangar bay. "Well, looks like it's time to get busy. Sergeant Rusk, Doc, stay here and guard the ship. The rest of us will go say hello." he instructed. They disembarked the Endeavor to find the hangar swarming with Imperial Honor Guard expecting Grand Moff Resh. Upon seeing the Jedi and CPUs, they pointed their weapons at the intruders, and the fight began soon after. Asmund and Kira quickly used the Force to knock them down, while Asriel finished them off with Star Blazing. They then fought their way through the station, until they ran into what looked like Leeha Narezz and Nodru.

"The Jedi, CPUs and the Wrath that betrayed the Emperor. Right on time. You're all practically droids." Leeha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andrew asked.

"I knew if I applied the right stimulus, you couldn't resist coming here." Leeha replied.

"You okay, Nodru?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, but… Leeha… Something's wrong with her. She tried to trick Jomar into coming, but I came instead." Nodru replied.

"I see. She's still under the Emperor's influence." Andrew said, looking to her.

"Jomar was chasing proof you had fallen to the Dark Side. When your Sith Pureblood friend came in his stead, he fell into my trap like a greedy child. You were all just as easy." Leeha said.

"But- Why sacrifice the honor guard? Why all those Imperial soldiers?" Asriel asked.

"Why else than to sell the deception? Credits, starships, Imperial lives, they're all meaningless to the Emperor. And he's only just begun." Leeha said.

"Listen to me, Leeha. The Emperor is dominating your mind. You can resist his will." Asmund said.

"Don't hurt her. Jomar listened to me when I explained my vision to him and asked that she is not to be harmed. She doesn't know what she's doing." Nodru said.

"Poor boy… You think he loves me. What he and I shared on Tython in secret is only a shadow of true passion." Leeha said.

"It's not too late for you, Leeha. Remember your compassion." Asriel said.

"Compassion is for the weak. Nodru had the option to surrender… but you don't." Leeha said as she drew her lightsaber. Andrew and Asriel were forced to activate HDD in self defense.

"We will not kill you, Leeha. There is value in mercy." Asriel said, as Asmund, Kira and Lord Scourge activate their lightsabers as well.

"You remember the Meedees? I gave my little droid friends a few upgrades you might enjoy. Briefly." Leeha said as the Meedees approached from the shadows. One shot from one of them startled Asmund.

"Disruptors!" Kira shouted as she ducked underneath a disruptor round.

"Say what?!" Andrew asked.

"One hit from that, and it'll be the most agonizing thing you've ever felt." Kira warned.

"Kira, on me. We'll deal with the Meedees!" Asmund said as he went for one of the Meedees. Kira joined him, attacking the other. That left Scourge, Andrew and Asriel free to deal with Leeha. One by one, the Meedees were reduced to scrap, and then one good smack from Asriel knocked Leeha back to her senses.

"Stop… Stop, STOP! I… Where are we?" Leeha asked, confused and a little afraid.

"It's okay, Leeha. You're going to be alright." Asriel said as he despawned the Trinity Blade, before leaving HDD.

"Asriel? Wh- where's Neptune?" Leeha asked.

"Neptune is currently with the Jedi Order for healing, after what happened." Asmund replied as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"That poor girl… How did we get here?" Leeha asked

"You've been under the Emperor's control. You tried to lure Jomar here, tortured Nodru, and tried to kill Asmund." Andrew said.

"No… That's not possible, I… No!" Leeha said, not believing what she just heard, but also knowing deep down that it was the truth. She felt ashamed.

"It'll be okay, Leeha. What you did in your time of darkness was not your fault." Asmund said, quoting the words Master Orgus said to him on the Emperor's Fortress.

"I can… feel the Emperor's presence… He hates you… He hates, Scourge, he hates the CPUs… The things he made me do…" Leeha said, clearly afraid of herself and of the Emperor.

"Come home to Tython, Leeha. Master Satele can help you." Nodru said, offering a hand to his fellow Jedi Knight. He turned to Asmund after helping Leeha to her feet. "I have no right to ask you of anything, but… Perhaps it's for the best that the relationship between Leeha and Jomar remain a secret." he requested.

"If she and Jomar wish to come forward later and seek guidance on how to control their darker emotions while in this relationship, I won't stop them. Until then, their secret is safe with us." Asmund said.

"Thank you… I- I'm sorry for all of this." Nodru said.

"It's okay, Nodru. There's nothing to apologize for." Kira said.

"You're right." Nodru said. "My mission wasn't a total failure. While Leeha was still under the Emperor's control, I overheard her giving orders to a high-ranking Sith Lord. I couldn't hear the details, but I know someone named Lord Fulminiss went on a secret mission to the planet Voss." he continued.

"Lord Fulminiss? The Emperor isn't taking any chances with Voss." Lord Scourge muttered.

"Then we have our next target. Thanks for the help, Nodru." Andrew said. Nodru bobbed his head in response.

"My ship's engines and stabilizers were damaged by Imperial soldiers armed with rocket launchers, shortly before I was captured. I don't suppose you can give us a ride to Tython?" he asked towards Asmund.

"There's plenty of room on the Endeavor. Go ahead and grab your stuff, we'll wait for you." Asmund replied. Nodru nodded, before heading to his ship to grab some personal effects. He then joined everyone on the Endeavor with Leeha. As they left the hangar bay, Andrew contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele, we've rescued Nodru and found Leeha Narezz. She's been under the Emperor's influence and needs your help. We're on our way to Tython with them now." he reported. "What's more, we've learned of our next target. It seems a Sith named Lord Fulminiss is on his way to the planet Voss." he continued.

"That is disturbing news. Voss was discovered only recently. Its society is dangerously unbalanced. The people worship an elite group of Force-users, known as the Mystics. They rule with absolute authority. Despite our best efforts, Voss' government rejects the Jedi Code." Master Satele said.

"The Emperor has always taken a great interest in that world. At first, I thought he sought to conquer it, but clearly he intends its destruction." Lord Scourge said.

"Why would the Emperor seek to destroy an entire planet?" Nodru asked.

"It's- a long story. Regardless we have to intervene and stop the planet's destruction." Kira said.

"Once you arrive to drop off Nodru and Leeha Narezz, go to Voss. Find Lord Fulminiss and stop his plans." Master Satele said. "Also, and you'll be delighted to hear this, Andrew… Neptune has made amazing progress in her healing. She will rejoin you once you arrive." she reported.

"Glad to hear. I can't wait to see her again." Andrew said. "Before we end the call and enter Hyperspace, I only have to say that Nodru has proven himself an able Jedi thus far. I'd like to recommend that the council consider his promotion to the rank of Jedi Knight." he added.

"Given the circumstances, I can only be too happy to accept that recommendation. We will convene and discuss it soon. For now, return to your mission. May the Force be with you all." Master Satele replied, before ending the holocall.

"Heh. You sure know how to pull some strings." Kira remarked.

"Master Satele did mention the circumstances. I might be ready to undertake the Jedi Trials." Nodru said.

"Sometimes, I doubt I'll ever understand you Jedi…" Scourge muttered.

* * *

The Endeavor left Hyperspace above Tython, and T7 quickly brought the ship in to land. Nodru took Leeha to Jomar and the rest of the Jedi for healing. Neptune, being quite a bit like her old self, slammed into Andrew in a tackle hug the moment she saw him, causing a few chuckles from Asriel, Asmund and Kira.

"I missed you!" Neptune said slyly.

"I missed you, too, Nep." Andrew replied.

"Glad to have you back on board, Neptune." Asmund said.

"We don't have much time to stick around on Tython, Nep. Come on board, and I'll explain what's happened." Andrew said, getting back to his feet. He led her up the boarding ramp, and once everyone was airborne with the boarding ramp closed and sealed, they were off once again, heading to the stars.

* * *

"Kurome. How goes your mission along the Mid Rim?" Denzion asked as the various Imperial warships slowly formed around the Eclipse.

"It was a failure, unfortunately. This "Arrow Squad" was incredibly talented and aggressive, as they've killed off a number of my fighter and bomber wings. They may be as big an obstacle to the Emperor's plans as the Jedi and his CPU companions." Kurome replied.

"Asmund and the CPUs? Weren't they still on the Emperor's Fortress?" Denzion's Exec asked, more than confused.

"You'd think so, but about a week after their capture, Asmund broke free of the Emperor's will, broke the CPUs out along with the rest of his companions, and escaped unharmed. All with the help of the Emperor's traitorous Wrath, Lord Scourge." Kurome countered. The Exec had little more to say on the matter, being completely shocked.

"This was not unexpected. I'd always figured that he was strong enough to resist the Emperor's will. Does it seem like they will interfere with his plans?" Denzion asked.

"Our sources on Belsavis say they've already begun doing so. Executor Krannus was killed, and his followers are dead or captured. This was before our spies were discovered by a few SIS agents posing as prisoners on the planet." Kurome reported. "There's more, of course. They managed to break the Emperor's hold on the Jedi Leeha Narezz on the station Korriban's Flame. They're getting to be quite an eyesore." she added.

"The Force and the Shares are driving them to a final confrontation with the Emperor. If he cannot send this galaxy into the whirlpool of delusion, as you so eloquently put it, then we may have to be the ones to do so. Slowly, and painfully." Denzion said.

"Easier said than done at this point, I'm afraid. They will kill the Emperor, that much is certain, but it falls on us to kill the Jedi Order and their CPU friends outside of this dimension. They cannot be allowed to live." Kurome said. "I'm dropping out of Hyperspace above Dathomir soon. My engineers got the Hyperdrive working after the Ion Cannon fire we took from that battle, but we may need extensive repairs before the Conqueror is battle ready again." she continued.

"Very well. I shall await your arrival, Kurome. Lord Denzion, out." Denzion said, before he cut contact. He then left his Exec in charge of the bridge while he went to his chambers.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter shy of the 10k words I usually put into each chapter. Focusing on fanfiction has been rather difficult as of late, I'm afraid.

Only a couple more worlds in the galaxy left before the ultimate showdown between our heroes and the Sith Emperor.

We get to see Arrow Squad in action, and simulations aren't the only training and exercise method used in this case, as we see proper target drones used for live fire exercises.

As promised in the chapter The Maelstrom Nebula, Quesh is mentioned in the story to keep it connected to the original SWTOR overall storyline.

The chapter title is a direct reference to Ace Combat Zero, and is fitting for the chaos going around on Belsavis.

That's all folks! Keep on Nepping!


	15. The Circle of Fate

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 15 - The Circle of Fate

The Endeavor quickly approached Voss, and Asmund contacted Master Satele the moment they were in orbit.

"Master Satele, we're in orbit above Voss." he announced.

"Be wary when you reach the surface. Voss is a strange world, and the Mystics will watch your every move." Master Satele warned.

"Who are these 'Mystics', beyond what we already know?" Andrew asked.

"They reject the idea that the Force has both a light and dark side. They claim to follow a "neutral" path, both in their politics and in the Force. Despite their claims, I fear the Mystics have more in common with the Sith than us." Master Satele explained, giving a low-down on their culture and philosophy.

"Why's that?" Asriel asked.

"The Mystics use the visions given to them by the Force to control the lives of ordinary citizens. Like the Sith, they use the Force to dominate others." Master Satele said.

"The Mystics are prophets who shape the direction of Voss society. The Emperor wants to wipe all life in the galaxy. Hardly the same thing." Scourge said.

"The dark side is subtle and insidious, as you well know. The Emperor did not begin his conquest of the galaxy by declaring his true intentions." Master Satele said.

"Eh… I have to go with Lord Scourge on this one, Master Satele. The Mystics might be closer to the Sith, but I'm sure it's more complicated than that." Andrew said. "Whether the Mystics see the threat to their existence, and that of the galaxy, as we do and move to help us is a question for another time." he continued with honesty.

"Man, all this talk about "Mystics" is making my head spin…" Neptune groaned.

"We'll be careful while we're down there, Master." Asmund said.

"A Jedi must be ever vigilant. But the Mystics are not your primary concern." Master Satele said.

"So, about our target, Lord Fulminiss. Has Republic SIS given us any word about him?" Andrew asked.

"Watcher One says that Lord Fulminiss is somewhere the planet. We haven't uncovered the Emperor's plan to destroy Voss, yet, but hopefully things will become clear as you progress." Master Satele said.

"Lord Fulminiss created the creatures you faced on the Emperor's Fortress. Be wary." Scourge warned.

"Do we have anything that can help us locate him?" Asmund asked.

"Fulminiss is communicating with the Emperor through an encrypted communications relay. We've detected several signal scramblers outside the planet's capital city of Voss-Ka. Disable them, and we can track the comm signal to his location." Master Satele said.

"You can count on us." Asmund said.

"If you act quickly, we should be able to disable all the sensor scramblers before Fulminiss knows what's happening. Then we can find him." Master Satele said.

"We're approaching the Voss-Ka spaceport. We'll be on the ground in just a moment." Kira reported from the bridge.

"We'll alert you once we're finished." Andrew said.

"May the Force be with you all." Master Satele said, ending the holocall.

* * *

Geralt of Rivia was riding on horseback with General Tullius and a small force of ten men. A small detachment of Stormcloak forces being led by Ulfric was with them in support. They were in Cyrodiil, near the border with Skyrim, hoping to meet up with Yennifer and Ciri before it was too late.

"Man, this is such a drag… My sword-arm is going to grow flabby…" an Imperial whined.

"If it helps, Imperial, you can attack a tree… or a bear." a Stormcloak said jokingly. That's when Geralt spotted something, and raised his fist to halt the meager force.

"What is it, Geralt?" an Imperial, Hadvar, asked as Geralt hopped off his horse. He walked forward just enough Yennifer and Ciri chained to a broken cart, the Imperial driver and horse both dead and tossed to the side of the road. Ciri looked like she was toughing it out, despite the signs of torture at the hands of a Thalmor Justiciar that stood before them.

"The Thalmor killed the Imperial getting Ciri and Yennifer to Skyrim…" Geralt said.

"An Imperial soldier, butchered by the gods damned Dominion… It was only a matter of time before the Great War started again." Ulfric said as he hopped off his horse.

"Losing a soldier is one thing, but I'll be damned if I let innocent people die on my watch." General Tullius said.

"Bring your forces in, in case things get ugly. My boys will flank around and surround the Thalmor." Ulfric suggested.

"As I was thinking, Ulfric." General Tullius said. Geralt got back on his horse and followed the Imperial general closely behind.

"Halt, Imperials. This business is for the Dominion to sort out. I suggest you move along." The Thalmor Justiciar said as Geralt and General Tullius got close, trying to intimidate them.

"You kill one of our soldiers and attempt to intimidate officers of the Imperial Legion, Justiciar. What will your masters in the Dominion say for breaking the terms of the White Gold Concordat?" General Tullius asked.

"My masters have ordered for these two prisoners to be interrogated and executed. I must follow my orders. Now, stand aside." the Thalmor said. It was mostly a lie, of course, as the Dominion hasn't ordered it.

"Your "prisoners" are hereby under the protection of the Empire. I order you to stand down and release them at once." General Tullius ordered.

"Perhaps I wasn't as clear as I ought to be." the Justiciar said, before blowing a sharp whistle. Out of the trees, a number of Thalmor soldiers arrive to counter the Imperial forces. "This business is for the Dominion to sort out. Move along." he demanded. He was unaware of the Stormcloaks lurking in the trees searching for elven blood.

"Defying the orders of the legion and breaking the mutual agreements set by the White Gold Concordat is an act of war. I give you one last chance." General Tullius said as he and Geralt dismounted, before they both drew their swords and shields to declare their authority. "Stand down, and release them at once." he demanded. In an instant, sparks flew from the Justiciar's hand into the horse that Geralt rode on, killing it instantly. The Imperial soldiers quickly dismounted, drawing their weapons. The Thalmor drew their weapons in response.

"The Dominion will not take kindly to interference. This will only end in blood." the Justiciar said, before ordering his men to charge in.

"Charge!" Geralt ordered, before rushing in with the Imperial soldiers. The Stormcloaks rushed out from behind the trees and smashed into the rear of the Thalmor formations, leading to a cataclysmic decimation of the enemy forces that evened the odds. During the chaos, Geralt and General Tullius broke the chains that bound Ciri and Yennifer to the broken carriage, allowing the two of them to join the fight. Yennifer used her skills in magic against the Thalmor Justiciar that tortured her and Ciri, somehow managing to keep him off balance despite the pain she was in. Ulfric pulled out his warhammer, smashing the skull of a Thalmor soldier that dared to approach him, whilst an Imperial watched his back.

"Take this, Thalmor scum!" a Stormcloak archer shouted, as he released an arrow. The arrow flew swiftly into the neck of his target, and the Thalmor soldier fell to the ground. Geralt, using his strength and skill as a Witcher, began to slay numerous foes with his steel sword while Ciri, having grabbed an elven sword off a dead Thalmor, joined in. The years of training gave her the finesse needed to beat the majority of the Thalmor soldiers. Surrounded, decimated, and with their backs to the hillside, the moderately-sized Aldmeri force began to collapse.

"This is for the shit you put me through!" Yennifer shouted, before snuffing the life out of the Justiciar. With little cohesion left, and the Justiciar they were fighting under now dead, the remaining twelve Thalmor soldiers surrendered., to the cheers of Imperial and Stormcloak alike.

"Thanks, Geralt…" Yennifer said, panting. Ciri ran up to him and hugged him tight, glad to be alive and out of the mess she was in.

"Any time, Yen." Geralt replied. Yennifer looked him down with a smirk.

"I didn't realize how well the Imperial garb suited you." she joked.

"We're down a horse. Three men will have to walk on foot with the prisoners in case they try to flee. This'll give you three some method of transport until we reach Riverwood." General Tullius said. Two Stormcloaks and an Imperial volunteered, handing over their horses to Yennifer, Ciri and Geralt. Upon mounting, everyone made the slow trek back across the border and towards safety.

* * *

On Voss, Asmund and the group, having disabled the scramblers, were busy tracking Lord Fulminiss' signal, when they ran into a Voss Commando named Tala-Reh.

"Outsiders. Why are you here?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Asriel asked.

"I am Tala-Reh. Your friend wears Jedi garb. Sith's sworn enemy. We want none of your war. I search for Fulminiss. Do not interfere." Tala-Reh said, warning them.

"What business do you have with him?" Asmund asked.

"You fear I am his ally. I am not." Tala-Reh replied. "I seek Valen-Da. He is a powerful Mystic. I am sworn to protect him. Three days ago, Valen-Da left the Mystic temple with Lord Fulminiss. Neither have been seen since." she continued.

"As it turns out, we're looking for him as well. Fulminiss is attempting to destroy all life on Voss. If he is successful, the deaths will lead to a greater catastrophe. One that will destroy this entire galaxy. We're here to stop him." Andrew said.

"You wish violence upon Lord Fulminiss." Tala-Reh surmised.

"If it comes down to that, sure. But we'd rather find a peaceful means to end his efforts, first." Asriel said.

"Your actions might harm Valen-Da. That must not be. Leave." Tala-Reh said. That was when a particularly deranged Sith Acolyte ran up with his lightsaber drawn.

"No! Get back, you foul monsters! You want to peel the flesh from our bones!" the acolyte shouted.

"Whaaaaa?" Neptune asked, confused and shocked by the odd statement. A number of other deranged acolytes joined the man, drawing their lightsabers.

"This might be trouble…" Kira said.

"It's okay, calm down. Nobody's here to peel off your flesh." Asmund said, trying to reason with the deranged acolytes.

"The beasts want to feast on our innards! Kill them before they chew out our guts!" the acolyte said, before they all charged in. The CPUs didn't have time to transform, before they were overwhelmed, thus they were forced to resort to fighting in their normal forms. Asriel used basic fire magic to keep the deranged acolytes at bay, while Andrew and Neptune attacked with their swords. Tala-Reh joined the battle by shooting at whatever Acolytes came too close. The battle ended soon after, all the acolytes dead.

"That was rather unnerving…" Andrew said.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Asriel asked.

"Called us monsters. Mad with terror." Tala-Reh said.

"You know how to handle yourself in combat." Asmund said.

"As do you and your companions. Your martial skill is impressive." Tala-Reh said.

"Still, what's going on? Why were they acting so off?" Asriel asked. Tala-Reh picked up the acolyte's holo.

"Here, a holorecorder." she said, before playing back the last holocall.

"Welcome back, Lord Fulminiss. The ritual preparations are complete. Is this Voss going to be our first test subject?" The now deceased acolyte asked.

"Valen-Da is still useful to me. The same cannot be said of you." Lord Fulminiss said, before going to attack his acolyte's mind.

"No! Please dont- Ahg! AAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" the acolyte screamed in terror. "The monsters! I can see them! They're everywhere! They're all around me! No! No!" he continued to cry out.

"That answered that rather quickly…" Neptune said, horrified at what she just witnessed.

"So, Valen-Da was still alive when this holo was made." Asmund said.

"There's more." Tala-Reh said, resuming the recording.

"We're done here. Take me to the Shrine of Healing." Lord Fulminiss demanded.

"The journey is long. We must go now." Valen-Da said. That was where the recording ended.

"Well, we know where he's going. If he makes it to the Shrine of Healing, he could inflict the same madness upon those at the shrine as he did to his own acolytes." Andrew said.

"Tell us where we can find the Shrine of Healing, so we can stop Lord Fulminiss." Asmund said.

"Fulminiss is dangerous. We should work together." Tala-Reh proposed.

"Good idea. We will have a better chance if we team up." Andrew said.

"The Shrine of Healing is sacred, a place of ancient power. Fulminiss can cause great harm there. The journey to the shrine is arduous. I will make preparations." Tala-Reh said. She handed Asmund a datapad with a set of coordinates. "Here, the location of my supply camp. Meet me there, we will continue our mission." she added, before making the preparations.

* * *

The group met up with Tala-Reh at her supply camp.

"We're here. Ready to enter the Shrine of Healing and stop Lord Fulminiss?" Asmund asked.

"I cannot. The Shrine is forbidden to me. Make the pilgrimage alone. The guardians will open the shrine." Tala-Reh said. Andrew raised an eyebrow, but understood her words. That's when a question crossed his mind.

"If Fulminiss seeks to destroy all life on Voss, what at the shrine would help him do that?" he asked.

"I do not know. Only those chosen may go to the shrine. Only they may make the pilgrimage. The Mystics have decreed it. I must wait here." Tala-Reh responded.

"It was worth a shot. Regardless, we've got this. We will be back, once we've finished." Andrew said. With that, the group made the pilgrimage. They arrived at the shrine and stood before the inner sanctum guardian.

"Outsiders. The mystic Valen-Da told us you would come. You may enter the inner sanctum of the shrine." the guardian said. Asmund and Andrew both bobbed their heads and entered. They didn't see Lord Fulminiss, but something far worse awaited them inside.

"Monsters! Demons! Nightmare creatures come to feed on our flesh!" a deranged healer shouted.

"Oh jeez, not again…" Asriel said.

"The first time was scary, now it's just getting old." Neptune chided.

"AAaaaaaaaaaah!" the deranged healer cried out in terror, before he and everyone else charged in at once. Asmund pushed them away, before activating his lightsaber. Lord Scourge used Force Lightning on them, while Asriel used his fire magic. The battle was short, but in the end, they were forced to kill the healers. They continued to the main chamber, taking out threats along the way, until they were fully inside. That was when a vision of three long dead Mystics appeared before them.

"End your slaughter. We will not harm you." Laeras-Wu declared.

"We have no quarrel with you, but we must find Lord Fulminiss." Andrew said.

"Gone." Shanatka-Lo said.

"We taught Fulminiss the healing ritual. He perverted it." Hanar-Ye said.

"Corrupted, it rips open the mind. Violence and slaughter are unleashed." Laeras-Wu explained.

"A madness plague… so that's how he intends to do it." Andrew said.

"Do what, exactly?" Shanatka-Lo asked.

"Lord Fulminiss came to Voss for the sole purpose of wiping out all life on the planet, Mystics and all. The healing ritual you taught him provided him with the means." Andrew explained.

"Then you are our only hope. Valen-Da left a message in the corner." Hanar-Ye said, before he and the other spirits led Asmund and the group to the corner where the message was left. Asmund picked it up and tried activating it, but failed.

"How come this holo won't activate?" Asmund asked.

"Take it to Tala-Reh." Laeras-Wu said.

"Before you go, there is a vision you must see. Close your eyes, Jedi. Focus." Hanar-Ye said. Asmund did as asked and he collapsed. In his mind, the vision played out, with him and the CPUs standing before the Emperor.

"You harness… immense power. But you lack the purity of will to direct it! I will not be contained! I cannot be redeemed! Death is all that remains! And YOU will not kill me!" the Emperor declared in a tired, worn out fury.

"This vision proves we will meet again. I look forward to our final confrontation." Asmund said in his mind.

"You hasten to embrace your extinction." The Emperor said, before the vision faded and Asmund regained consciousness.

"What the heck happened, Asmund? What did you see?" Kira asked.

"I saw myself and the CPUs… We struck down the Sith Emperor… He was talking to me, as a result of his defeat." Asmund said.

"Then you saw the same thing I saw more than three hundred years ago. We are rapidly approaching our final confrontation with him." Scourge said.

"Our task is done." Shanatka-Lo said, before the spirits vanished, returning to the Force.

* * *

The group returned to Tala-Reh, having finished up in the Shrine of Healing. Someone was there with her.

"Outsiders. I am Commander Phraken-Nal. Tala-Reh told me of your mission." Phraken-Nal said.

"It's worse than we thought. Lord Fulminiss used a Sith ritual to drive his apprentices insane. At the shrine, he learned a technique to make it even more powerful… and then turned it on the healers within the inner sanctum. They turned on us when we entered… There was nothing we could do…" Andrew reported.

"This is known. We have reports. You killed the priests in the Shrine of Healing." Phraken-Nal said.

"We do not blame you. You walk the path of Valen-Da's vision." Tala-Reh said.

"We have reason to believe that Fulminiss will use these combined rituals to create a madness plague, in order to destroy all life on Voss." Andrew explained. "Fortunately, Valen-Da left you a recorded holomessage in the shrine. The Mystics had us bring it to you." he continued.

"Outsiders. Your mission is done. Go now." Phraken-Nal said.

"Wait. They helped us. We may need our help again." Tala-Reh said, before decrypting and playing back the message.

"Tala-Reh. Know my vision. Lord Fulminiss in a dark cave. Strange symbols adorn the walls. A corrupted ritual unleashes a plague of madness that drowns Voss in blood." Valen-Da's message began.

"The Outsider was right. Only a Mystic could have foreseen the contents of this message." Phraken-Nal said.

"You, the Jedi, and the CPUs stand with us. Against him. Meet us in the Nightmare Lands. The Dark Heart." Valen-Da's message continued, before it ended.

"What is this "dark heart?" he's talking about?" Asriel asked.

"The center of the Nightmare Lands. A legendary place of danger and evil." Tala-Reh said.

"The Dark Heart is hidden. We have no maps. The Voss shun the Nightmare Lands." Phraken-Nal said.

"The Gormak know the Nightmare Lands. Their king has maps." Tala-Reh said.

"I thought the Gormak were little more than warring tribes." Asmund said.

"The Gormak King explored the Nightmare Lands. It made him strong. Now, many tribes follow him." Tala-Reh said.

"Sounds like it won't be as simple as walking up to him and going "Your Majesty, we and the Voss ask for your assistance to stop the destruction of all life on the planet. May we borrow your maps?"" Neptune said.

"The Gormak are violent beyond reason. Anyone not Gormak who does not follow Gormak King face death. Many Voss Commandos died protecting Voss-Ka from them." Phraken-Nal said.

"Regardless, there is no time for caution. We must make haste and grab those maps." Andrew said.

"Scouts watch the Gormak. I will speak with them. Wait here, Outsiders." Phraken-Nal said, before going to speak with his scouts. He returned soon after. "Tala-Reh. Outsiders. I have spoken with the scouts." he announced. "The maps are in the King's Vault at Gorma-Koss. The vault is unassailable. An army of Gormak protect it." he continued.

"Commandos entering Gormak territory would draw them away, thin their numbers." Tala-Reh suggested.

"Tala-Reh is right. If you can create a distraction, we can get inside the vault and get those maps." Andrew said.

"Valen-Da has decreed you must go to the Dark Heart. I must heed his words." Phraken-Nal said. "Tala-Reh will lead a squad of Commandos against the Gormak. You will infiltrate the King's Vault at Gorma-Koss." he continued.

"This will work. As Andrew has said, we don't have much time. Let's get going." Asriel said.

* * *

The group traveled to the Gormak heartlands. Asmund scanned the horizon, looking at the Gormak hordes. That was when the Voss Commandos drew them away. The CPUs activated HDD, and charged in with Asmund, Kira and Lord Scourge. With the Gormak forces divided, the group easily disabled the ray shield generators, then made their way inside. Asmund contacted Tala-Reh.

"We destroyed the shield generators, and have made our way inside the King's Vault." Asmund said.

"We've suffered heavy casualties. We will occupy the Gormak as long as possible." Tala-Reh said.

"Don't take too many risks, Tala-Reh. Make a fighting retreat and get out of there as soon as possible." Andrew said.

"No. We leave, you'll fight Gormak reinforcements." Tala-Reh warned.

"We're inside the vault. Hold out a little bit longer." Asmund instructed.

"We will battle until the end." Tala-Reh said. "Get the maps, rendezvous at the Voss camp at the border of the Nightmare Lands." she added, before ending the holo call. The group then went deeper inside, cutting down any Gormak in their path, until a sentient beast and two Gormak soldiers stood in their way.

"I taste your power. It will not save you." the beast said.

"What is that thing?" Neptune asked, shocked by the image in front of her.

"Some kind of guardian beast. Highly sentient, and very deadly." Lord Scourge surmised.

"That's one way of putting it." Kira muttered.

"I am born of the Dark Heart, spawned in the shadows of unspeakable power by my master… Sel-Makor!" the guardian declared. "At his command, I feed upon these Gormak, corrupting them. Devouring them whole, I transform them into agents of Sel-Makor's will." it continued.

"Whether or not you're from the Dark Heart doesn't matter, you cannot kill a CPU." Andrew declared.

"Foolish deity. This is his world. Soon, he will rise from the Dark Heart and claim it! Like the Gormak, you will be eaten alive! Swallowed whole! Your bodies will be transformed. Mutated." the guardian said. "Inside my stomach, your flesh will rot, and your mind will write, until you are vomited out; reborn as a slave of this world's true master." it declared.

"Ugh… I do not want to go out like that!" Asriel groaned. Asmund, Kira and Scourge activated their lightsabers. That was when the battle began. Kira was beginning to find herself on the defensive, and so Asmund and Scourge both used Force Lightning while the three CPUs used Trinity Strike. The massive Gormak Guardian began to collapse under the strain of the attacks, and with a final strike from Asriel, the twisted creature was dealt a mortal blow.

"That was something…" Neptune said.

"Yeah… For a moment, I thought it was the end." Kira said, panting. The CPUs left HDD to conserve some strength, before Andrew collected the maps.

"Let's get back to Tala-Reh, and finish this quickly." he said.

* * *

They quickly went to the Nightmare Lands checkpoint by speeder, before they met up with Tala-Reh.

"We have the maps… With these we should be able to find the Dark Heart before it is too late." Andrew said.

"My squad was slaughtered. It was good that their deaths were not in vain." Tala-Reh said, relieved to hear of their success.

"It's unfortunate that so many had to be sacrificed for the greater good. I hope that they at least died well." Andrew said.

"I do not blame you. They died serving the will of Talen-Da. Like my husband." Tala-Reh admitted. Asriel felt a slight pang of guilt at the mention of her husband, but quickly shook it off.

"You remind me of him, CPU. Strong. Fierce. An instrument of Mystic will." Tala-Reh said, before going on a slight rant. "Behold! Patron of Glory! Eyes afire with righteous might! Skin, bathed in the warm blood of the enemy! Witness the glory and blazing fury!" she declared. Asmund could tell that the mini rant wasn't a rant at all, but a form of poetry.

"From the way you normally talk, I would never have guessed your species could be so expressive." he admitted.

"We know great depth of emotion. We reveal our true feelings through poetry. This verse honors my husband. Many songs were written celebrating his death." Valen-Da said. Asmund, deeply interest, asked her to recite another verse.

"His wrath rains down like fire from above. Bodies encircle him like a pyre. His hand never falters. His courage never wanes as the hordes overwhelm him. His last thoughts turn to his true love. He feels no fear. No pain. The chill of death cannot cool his passion. The hero burns eternal." she said, continuing the poem. "Sounds better in Voss. Basic lacks nuance." she said, having concluded the poem.

"It's rather beautiful. Thank you." Andrew said.

"I- You are welcome. We must go. Valen-Da waits for us. The maps reveal the location described in his vision. We confront Lord Fulminiss there." Tala-Reh said. She warned of the predators and twisted wildlife, before she and the group departed for the Dark Heart. It was a long journey, and they had to fight many of the predators that Asmund could tell were twisted creations of the Dark Side, before they made it to the Dark Heart where Fulminiss and Valen-Da were.

"They are here." Valen-Da said.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Lord Fulminiss asked. That's when he noticed the group. "Ah. the traitorous Lord Scourge, the Jedi who defied the Emperor, and the CPUs. I'm surprised to see you here." he said. The CPUs quickly transformed.

"Valen-Da told us where to find you. He foresaw our confrontation." Andrew said. Tala-Reh stepped forward soon after, and that was when the Dark Heart shook in an explosion of dark side energy.

"Betrayed! The Mystic. Rend his flesh. Kill them all. Complete the ritual! Unleash the plague!" the dark side entity known as Sel-Makor spoke as it fueled Fulminiss.

"I don't know what kind of game you've been playing, Mystic. But after I dispatch these interlopers, I'll deal with you!" Fulminiss declared.

"You forget that the CPUs cannot be killed. You're wasting your time." Asmund said as he drew his lightsaber.

"Kurome has a keen interest in the CPUs. I am only too happy to bring them to her." Fulminiss said, before he drew his lightsaber as well. "For the Emperor!" he declared, rushing into battle. The CPUs summoned their weapons, before Asriel charged in with Asmund. The battle that ensued resulted in flashes of light, as Force-based and share-based attacks, as well as melee attacks, lit up the otherwise dark ruins that housed the Dark Heart. Fulminiss was deadly and precise with his attacks, but he would find that he couldn't break through their defense. The battle came to an abrupt end when Asriel ducked under an attack and drove the Trinity Blade up through the Sith Lord's chest. Fulminiss slumped over, dropping his lightsaber, before falling to the ground.

"Outsiders. A victory well earned. My vision nears completion." Valen-Da declared. Andrew and Neptune noticed that the Sharicite Fragment didn't appear when it should have.

"Wait… Where's the Sharicite Fragment?" Andrew asked.

"The Dark Heart overpowers the Fragment. A final victory is required." Valen-Da said. "I dreamt of the Dark Heart. Secrets revealed. The core is alive. Intelligent. A being of pure evil. Will without a body. Sel-Makor." he continued, walking towards the dark entity. "Unchecked, corruption will spread beyond the Nightmare Lands. Sel-Makor must be destroyed. If not, Voss will be consumed." he said.

"Sel-Makor's corruption would completely undo our victory here on Voss. It would start the Emperor's ritual all on its own." Scourge said.

"So how do we destroy this dark entity?" Andrew asked.

"I accompanied Fulminiss so Tala-Reh would follow. Only she can destroy Sel-Makor." Valen-Da explained.

"Fool. Sel-Makor is Death. Darkness. No Voss can destroy." Sel-Makor boomed.

"If anyone has the power to defeat Sel-Makor, it's Asmund." Kira said.

"Your part is done, Outsiders. Claimed the maps from Gorma-Koss. Defeated Fulminiss. Tala-Reh would not be here without you." Valen-Da countered.

"Honored one, tell me what I must do." Tala-Reh said, nervous but full of courage.

"Descend the steps into the maw of Sel-Makor. Confront the evil within. Destroy it. Cleanse Voss." Valen-Da explained. "You will not survive. Sacrifice will herald a millennium of peace between Voss and Gormak. Thus is my vision fulfilled." he continued. Neptune and Asmund were visibly shocked, knowing that a friend they made would have to sacrifice herself to stop Sel-Makor.

"You're asking Tala-Reh to make the ultimate sacrifice." Asmund exclaimed.

"This is my destiny. My actions will save all of Voss." Tala-Reh said, gladly accepting the responsibility laid before her.

"No! Violation. Defilement. Extinction. This must not be!" Sel-Makor boomed, trying to mislead everyone. The dark entity then spoke to Asmund directly. "Jedi. Cast the Mystic into the maw. Rewards. Power. Sel-Makor offers them to you. Like the one who came before." it said, trying to tempt Asmund.

"You cannot tempt me, Sel-Makor. You must be destroyed." Asmund said, resisting Sel-Makor's corrupting influence the same way he resisted the Emperor's.

"Hurry, Tala-Reh. Time grows short!" Valen-Da said.

"We respect your decision, Tala-Reh. I won't interfere." Andrew said.

"The Republic won't forget what you have done for us, Tala-Reh. Be strong now." Kira said, trying to encourage Tala-Reh before she makes her descent into the heart of Sel-Makor.

"I serve the will of the Mystics, as did my husband. Our names will be joined forever in song." Tala-Reh said. She began to glow brightly in light side Force energy as she made her descent, acting as a shield against the all-consuming darkness. Upon her entry, Sel-Makor began to writhe, causing localized seismic activity.

"No! Die! Despair! Suffer! Rahrr! Argh! Aaaaah!" the dark entity shouted, trying its hardest to kill Tala-Reh before she can complete her mission. Sel-Makor's attempts were in vain, and soon, it would be completely destroyed, purifying the Nightmare Lands and killing the tainted wildlife that walked within. That was when the Sharicite Fragment finally appeared above the corpse where the dark side entity once sat, and Andrew and Neptune collected it.

"It's done, then. Sel-Makor is destroyed, and we finally have the Fragment." Asmund said.

"Yes. It is done. Tala-Reh's sacrifice heralds a new age of peace for this world." Valen-Da said. "Thank you, Outsiders. You acted with the devotion of a Voss, and with the foresight of a Mystic." he continued.

"You'd better spread the story about what happened here to every corner of this world. Tala-Reh deserves that much, at least." Asmund requested.

"Poems will be written. Families will sing her praises. She will be honored." Valen-Da declared. "The Outsiders who helped shape the future of Voss will not be forgotten, either. The Mystics will spread word of how the Jedi helped save this world." he continued. "I return to Voss-Ka. Goodbye, Outsiders." he said with a bow, before taking his leave. The CPUs left HDD soon after.

"We should head back to the Endeavor and report our success." Andrew said.

"Yeah, I need a break… especially after that nonsense with Sel-Makor or whatever…" Asriel said with a shudder.

"Yeah, I agree with Asriel. That mess was particularly nasty." Kira said.

* * *

Everyone returned to the Endeavor, and Andrew contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele, we stopped Lord Fulminiss. He created a madness-inducing plague to turn this planet's inhabitants against each other." he announced.

"If he'd succeeded, Voss would've exploded into mindless violence. The entire planet would be a slaughterhouse." Asmund said, lacking better words to describe the close call they had.

"The brutality of the Sith knows no bounds." Master Satele said. "On the upside, your victory left a good impression on the Voss. Failed Mystics are being sent to us for Jedi training, and our ranks are being bolstered, whilst their Commandos have volunteered to assist the Republic where it counts. I applaud you for a job well done. I knew it wasn't easy dealing with their people." she continued.

"The Voss are rather strange, but it worked out well for us. We needed their help, and the Voss Mystics needed ours." Asmund said.

"It shows true strength to admit to needing help from others. I hope strength enough for what I must ask of you." Master Satele said. "One of our missing Jedi has resurfaced, and the news isn't good. Warren Sedoru has attacked and boarded the Republic flagship Valiant." she reported.

"What is Warren after?" Andrew asked.

"The Valiant is commanded by Admiral Dabrin, one of our top military leaders. He's inflicted heavy casualties on Imperial forces. Dabrin possesses knowledge of the Republic's war plans. If the Imperial military gains that information, they'll crush us." Master Satele said.

"You're missing the point. The fallen Jedi serves the Emperor's agenda. We must learn his mission." Scourge said.

"We found Leeha and Warren, but no sign of Master Braga. Maybe Warren knows where to find him. Perhaps, he even knows what the Emperor's next target is." Andrew theorized.

"Not everything missing should be found, but using Warren to find our next target is a sound strategy." Scourge said, neutral about what he just heard.

"The Valiant is drifting out of control at these coordinates. Liberate it, save the admiral, and learn the Emperor's plans. Hurry. The Valiant's crew cannot hold out much longer." Master Satele said, before ending the conversation.

* * *

The Endeavor jumped out of Hyperspace, making its approach to the Valiant.

"Republic flagship Valiant, this is the Endeavor, do you read me?" Andrew asked. There was no response. "I repeat, Republic flagship Valiant, this is the Endeavor, do you read me?" he repeated. The ship's comms came to life.

"Endeavor? Finally, someone got my distress signal. This is Petty Officer First Class Elsa Forlhask of the Valiant. I've lost contact with the bridge, and there are Imperial Marines all around, being led by a Sith. I've locked myself in my quarters, but I don't know how long I can stay hidden." a feminine voice said through the comms.

"We're on our way to dock, Elsa. Stay hidden, and we'll clear the ship." Asmund said.

"Alright. I'm counting on you, Master Jedi." Elsa replied, before a large clang took over the comms, followed by the sound of blaster fire. That was when contact was lost.

"We'd better hurry. It sounds like we don't have much time." Kira said.

"Doc and I will stay behind and guard the ship." Sergeant Rusk said.

"T7 = will manipulate network + use security systems against Imperials." T7 said. The ship shuddered once again as it docked.

"Alright. Let's get cracking." Andrew said. The group disembarked and scoured the ship, taking out Imperials in their path. They managed to find Warren with a few Imperial Shock Troopers in Engineering, holding Elsa, the admiral, and a few other crew members hostage. Upon their approach, the shock troopers executed the few crew members, before opening fire on Asmund and Andrew. Asriel used Shocker Breaker on the Imperials. All that was left was Warren Sedoru, who continued to hold Elsa and Admiral Dabrin hostage.

"Another step, and the Admiral and Petty Officer die." Warren declared.

"What happens to us doesn't matter. He's going to destroy us all. Kill him!" Dabrin shouted.

"How can he destroy us all? It's only one ship." Asriel said.

"He did something to my mind… Made me reveal the security codes for our entire fleet." Dabrin admitted.

"This flagship belongs to the Empire. Stay, and their blood will be on your hands." Warren declared.

"Warren, listen to me. The thoughts, decisions and actions you're making are not yours. You're a puppet of the Emperor, you've got to break free of his influence!" Andrew said.

"No. No more pretending to be something I'm not. I'm finally free." Warren said.

"Being under the control of the Emperor is not freedom." Kira said, using her own experiences to her advantage.

"Youth won't save you! My master gave me all the strength I need to finish this…" Warren said.

"Oh great, it's like fighting Esbern and Delphine when they were under Kurome's influence, all over again." Neptune said.

"Only one way to break the Emperor's influence over him… We're going to have to fight." Asmund said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Andrew said as he, Neptune and Asriel activated HDD once more. Asriel knocked Warren off balance with a share wave, before fighting with all his strength. Kira leaped in to assist. The battle ended quickly as Asriel's downward slice wounded him slightly, destroying his lightsaber.

"Why do you insist on being a slave? With your power you could do - BE - anything!" Warren said. "You could rule worlds. Crush all enemies. Have any woman you want!" he declared.

"You are right about one thing. With this power, I could do anything. But I choose to serve the light, and nothing will change that." Asmund said.

"That's the council talking! Think for yourself!" Warren exclaimed. "I've tasted real power! I will never return to the Jedi!" he continued, yammering on like a madman. "This war is nearly over. Master Braga will lead the Empire to victory on Corellia! Billions will die!" he said, finally exposing the next target.

"The Emperor doesn't care about the war. He will destroy this galaxy, and you with it. No rebirth, nothing." Andrew said. Warren chuckled in response.

"I wonder if Braga knows that? Doesn't matter. Let it all burn." he said.

"The knowledge in this man's head could destroy the Republic. He's a traitor. We can't let him live." Dabrin declared, whilst Elsa held him at gunpoint.

"Last time I checked, Jedi weren't executioners." Kira said, countering Darbin's comment.

"We can't risk him escaping and telling the enemy what he knows. There's only one way to be sure that doesn't happen." Dabrin said.

"You want us to kill a defenseless prisoner? Like the Sith? I won't let it come to that. He was our ally once, and I hope he will be again." Asmund said. "Lock him up, until other Jedi come to claim him. Understood, Admiral?" he asked.

"Weak as ever. This is why the Republic always fails." Warren said. That was when Elsa picked up a rifle from a dead Imperial Shock Trooper and knocked him out.

"That felt good." she muttered.

"I'll keep this traitor aboard on my terms. The ship's medtechs will sedate him until your people arrive." Dabrin said.

"That's good enough for me." Andrew said.

"There are still pockets of Imperial resistance on board, but with your help today, we have a surefire way of regaining complete control of the Valiant." Elsa said, ordering two security officers to take Warren into custody.

"If this information about Corellia is true, our forces are in danger. We'd better mobilize everything we have." Dabrin said. "I'll inform High Command. You inform your Council. Good luck." he added.

"The security teams and I will take it from here, you should hurry to Corellia and stop the Empire's plans." Elsa said.

"Glad to be of service to the Republic. May the Force be with you." Asmund said before he and the group departed.

* * *

As the Endeavor sped away from the Valiant, Andrew contacted Master Satele.

"Admiral Dabrin and his flagship are safe, Master." Asmund reported.

"We also captured Warren alive, but… you'll find he's changed." Asriel said.

"We were able to help Leeha Narezz. We will find a way to help Warren." Master Satele said.

"Warren revealed Master Braga is on Corellia. He's the Emperor's secret weapon in the war there." Andrew reported.

"The Republic is sending everything it has to Corellia. If Master Braga is aiding the enemy…" Master Satele said, thinking about what was going on.

"It's quite clear that the Emperor cares little about keeping Corellia. Through Master Braga, he will cause the deaths of billions. A bit insulting that he has one of our Masters doing his dirty work, though." Asmund said.

"Find Master Braga and stop this madness. Set course for Corellia immediately." Master Satele said.

"We're already on our way." Andrew said, instructing T7 to activate the Hyperdrive.

* * *

The Endeavor left Hyperspace and made for the planet below. There were Harrower Star Destroyers and Terminus Destroyers engaging various Republic ships, and fighters from both sides were engaging each other. On the ground, tanks, walkers and infantry were duking it out in various sectors of the city. The Endeavor took a little bit of flak coming in, but they made a safe landing at the Coronet City Spaceport. Asmund contacted Master Satele soon after.

"We're on Corellia, Master Satele. From what we saw flying in, the fighting here is intense." he said.

"Corellia is in a state of total war. The Republic and Empire aren't holding back anything." Master Satele said.

"You're telling me. It makes the Civil War that Ord Mantell had while we were dealing with Darth Angral look like a playground." Andrew said.

"The losses are staggering, and not just military. Thousands of civilians die every hour." Master Satele said.

"And each death brings the Emperor closer to his goal." Scourge said.

"Which is why we cannot retreat. If the Republic pulls back, the Empire will exterminate every living being here." Master Satele said.

"Our enemy doesn't need a planet destroying device. The war itself will deliver what he needs." Asmund said.

"Master Tol Braga is aiding the enemy. He knows how to hurt us. How to block our efforts to save this world. Removing Master Braga from the Emperor's control is the key to victory." Master Satele said.

"It's a big world. He could be anywhere." Asriel said.

"He commands legions of Imperials and Sith. He cannot do that from hiding. Only a handful of Jedi remain alive on Corellia. I'm sending reinforcements from the Outer Rim, but they're inexperienced. We need strong leadership to win this battle." Master Satele said. "Asmund, I'm naming you and the CPUs the supreme commanders of Jedi forces on Corellia." she continued.

"We'll resolve this crisis with as few casualties as possible." Asmund said.

"Corellia must not fall. Your mission is two-fold: direct our forces to aid the Republic military's efforts, and personally find Master Braga." Master Satele said. "Until reinforcements arrive, rally those few Jedi on already on the surface. My contact, Captain Rikdine, will help you locate them. I'm sending his coordinates. May the Force be with you." she said, ending the holocall.

* * *

The group walked to Captain Rikdine's coordinates, seeing him talking with soldiers that have recently left the Corulag Military Academy and just deployed to Corellia. To his right was Nodru, having recently been made a Jedi Knight. He was helping to direct Republic technicians and soldiers to their posts, and acting as Captain Rikdine's adviser to the Jedi Order.

"I want those shield generators online yesterday! Move it, Privates!" he ordered. The soldiers saluted him, before rushing to follow their orders.

"General Rikdine. Master Satele sent us in your direction. We're the Supreme Commanders of all Jedi forces here on Corellia." Andrew said.

"I knew you would make it!" Nodru exclaimed.

"This Sith-Pureblood Jedi Knight has been helping to keep the Privates in line, and is my direct line to the Jedi Order. It was through him that I learned of Master Satele's decision to name the Jedi Heroes of Tython and the CPUs the supreme commanders of all the Jedi on Corellia. Personally, I'm glad you're all here." General Rikdine said.

"How's it feel to be a fully-fledged Jedi Knight, finally?" Kira asked.

"Honestly, It's… I've never felt more happy and successful than I have when Master Kiwiiks brought me to the Jedi." Nodru replied with full honesty.

"You've certainly earned your position amongst the Jedi. It's good that you're here with us." Andrew said, before turning to General Rikdine. "So, what's the situation on the ground?" he asked.

"You couldn't have come at a worse time. The Empire has been in a deadlock with CorSec and Republic military forces since the renewed war began, but with the arrival of that new Sith Lord, they've gained the upper hand. They've steamrolled further into Corellia before we could stop them. It gets worse from there." General Rikdine reported.

"We'll deal with that once we've rallied the Jedi on this planet. Master Satele said you could help with that." Asmund said.

"I've sent more of your people home in body bags than I want to count. There aren't many of you left. The shuttles bringing your reinforcements will arrive shortly, but until then, you should gather those that remain. Other than Nodru here, I have coordinates to the last known locations, and that's the best I can offer." General Rikdine said.

"You've done well, General. We'll take it from here." Andrew said.

"This location will serve as the rallying point for your forces. As the reinforcements arrive, they'll come here. Take the intel on the Jedi you're looking for. I hope you find them." General Rikdine said, before returning to his duties.

"Good luck, you guys. I'll wait here for your return. May the Force be with you." Nodru said.

* * *

They went and gathered the Jedi Knights that were on the planet one by one, including Bengel Morr, telling them to rally at the coordinates. The next person was rather surprising. The individual in front of them, whom they thought was a Sith, threw their lightsaber at the group. Andrew and Kira ducked to avoid getting hit and went for their weapons, when they noticed two Imperial ISS-7 Battledroids behind them get destroyed.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Scourge mused.

"A familiar face." Asriel said.

"The Jedi Knights and CPUs. I hoped we would meet again. You changed my life on Tatooine, and I never had the chance to thank you." Lord Praven said with a genuine smile. "The Empire sent these ISS-7 battledroids to crush Corellia's resistance fighters. When I learned of the attack, I came to save these people. It's a strange thing… saving lives instead of taking them. But it feels right. I'm stronger than I have ever been." he continued.

"You've come along way since Tatooine. It's good to have you with us, Lord Praven." Andrew said, returning the smile.

"Just Praven… That title doesn't hold meaning for me anymore." Praven said. "Holding compassion instead of anger, peace instead of negative emotion... You have no idea how liberating these feelings are." he continued.

"Master Satele has named the CPUs and I supreme commanders of all Jedi forces on Corellia. Rendezvous with our reinforcements at these coordinates right away." Asmund said, handing Praven a datapad with the coordinates.

"Understood. I'll see you there." Praven said, taking the coordinates and leading the resistance fighters to safety, before making his way to the rendezvous point.

* * *

With all the Jedi gathered, the group returned to the rendezvous point to meet up with their forces.

"All Jedi reinforcements are present and accounted for." General Rikdine announced as the Jedi reinforcements gathered. "General Var Suthra is requesting you on a priority channel. Patching him through now." he continued, opening a holochannel with General Var Suthra.

"Hello, my old friends. I understand Asmund and the CPUs are supreme commanders of the Jedi forces here." General Var Suthra said.

"That's correct, General. Glad to have you here." Andrew said.

"Captain Kirk and Arrow Squad are being routed to Corellia from Ord Mantell, but they will be late. We'll have to continue the fight without them." Var Suthra said.

"What can we do for you, General?" Asmund asked.

"Master Satele has informed me that you're looking for a Jedi Master helping the enemy. i have a base camp in Labor Valley. Bring your people to my position." Var Suthra said.

"I'll make sure everyone gets on the next transport. You don't need to worry." Nodru said.

"We'll see you there, General. May the Force be with you." Andrew said, before cutting contact. "I always wanted to say that." he added jokingly.

* * *

The group arrived at Var Suthra's position, walking up to him.

"General, our forces are on their way." Andrew reported.

"Glad to hear it. Watcher One has field agents bringing us the latest intel on Master Tol Braga. In the meantime, we should form a battle plan to drive the Empire from this sector. It's running riot here." Var Suthra said. "Magremme Thrakus is one of the chief suppliers of the Republic's war effort. She owns half the facilities in Labor Valley." he added.

"The Empire "appropriated" my weapons factories. They're stealing billions of credits worth of firepower." Magremme said.

"Not for long. Just point us at those weapons factories, and our forces will do the rest." Andrew said.

"I hope so. Those factories have been in my family for generations." Magremme said, displeased with the current state of her properties on the planet.

"I recommend devoting all Jedi forces to removing the enemy from those weapons factories. We certainly need munitions more than the Empire." Var Suthra said, before getting a buzz on his commlink. "It's a priority signal from the Supreme Chancellor. Excuse me…" he said, before taking his leave.

"There is more to this than weapons, you know." Magremme said.

"Why do I get the feeling that I won't like what I'm going to hear?" Neptune muttered.

"Just hear me out, CPU. The Empire has also seized my company's base of operations. I want it back." Magremme said.

"Okay…" Neptune muttered.

"If you were to allocate forces toward liberating my corporate offices, I'd be extremely grateful. And I do mean that personally." Magremme said.

"Why would the Empire raid your corporate offices? That doesn't make sense." Asriel asked.

"I've never really trusted Corellia's banking system. I convert all of my company's monetary reserves into precious resources. Many are hidden beneath the offices. The Empire hasn't found my resources yet, but given enough time, they will. There's no telling what they'll do with all that wealth." Magremme said. "I run a multi-trillion credit corporation. If you help me, you won't be disappointed with your reward." she continued.

"Yep. Called it. I did not like that at all." Neptune said.

"You're trying to bribe us. Are we really that dense to you?" Andrew asked inquisitively, displeased with her offer.

"Of course not. I'm just being realistic, here. My offer still stands, but you are free to choose as you'd like." Magremme said, still insinuating the bribe. That's when the Jedi forces arrived.

"Your forces are ready for duty, supreme commanders." Nodru said.

"Never seen this many Jedi in one place. Blasted impressive." Var Suthra said, returning from his call with the Supreme Chancellor.

"Clearly, General, you've never been to Tython." Asmund said with a smirk.

"Maybe I need to stop by sometime. Now then, if we're going to retake those weapon factories, your people need to go now." Var Suthra said.

"Alright, people. The sooner we can retake those factories, the sooner we can start giving the advantage to the Republic and beating back the Imperial invasion force. Be swift. Be cunning. And if you must, be deadly. Trust in your comrades and in the Force, cooperate with each other, and believe in yourselves, and you can pull this off. May the Force be with you." Andrew said. Magremme rolled her eyes at the choice to take the factories instead of her offices. The Jedi Knights all bobbed their heads and departed for the factories. That's when one of Watcher One's field agents approached.

"General Var Suthra, Jedi Knights, CPUs. I just learned that the Jedi traitor Tol Braga sent a strike team to Labor Valley." he reported.

"Tol Braga is a good man. What he's doing right now, is the Emperor's doing." Asmund corrected.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I couldn't care less why he's trying to kill us." the field agent countered.

"Give us a low-down on the situation." Andrew said.

"The Empire have taken a chemical refinery, with the hopes of turning it into an improvised bomb. The explosion will release a massive toxic cloud, which will kill everyone here and drift into adjacent sectors. Potentially millions of fatalities." the field agent reported.

"Point us to this chemical refinery. We'll stop this improvised chemical weapons attack in its tracks." Asmund said.

"We still don't know which refinery the Sith have, but we do know which chemicals they're gathering." the field agent said.

"Point us at the pipes, then. As we shut them down, monitor flow direction, pressure, and pump station activity, then we can locate the exact chemical plant." Andrew said, quickly hatching a plan.

"A sound plan. Here's the locations of the pipes that we think are supplying the chemical weapons attack. We'll alert you when we find the right facility." the field agent said, handing over a datapad. The group took the datapad and went to the coordinates of each pipeline and shut them down. Then they contacted Var Suthra.

"General. Has the chemical plant been located?" Asmund asked.

"Stand by. Agent Helver is collecting the data. Did you run into much trouble out there?" Var Suthra asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Neptune said.

"Toxic smoke, killer droids, enemy patrols… the usual." Asmund said.

"Is it me, or have you grown a sense of humor?" Var Suthra asked.

"I think Doc may be rubbing off on him." Andrew said.

"Hang on, we're getting something… One of the chemical plants was siphoning off accellerite. We found our Sith Bomb Makers." Var Suthra reported. "I'm sending the coordinates to you and your strike team now. They'll meet you inside. Hurry!" he continued. The group rushed to the Chemical Plant where the bomb was being placed, before fighting their way to the controls, disabling the accellerite inflow pumps.

"General, we've retaken the chemical plant. The bomb was never finished, and we averted the improvised chemical weapons attack." Andrew announced.

"After all our time together, I never expected anything less. Your Jedi army sent the Empire packing. Every weapons factory in that sector is now ours, and we're turning the munitions against the Empire's invasion force." Var Suthra reported. "Even better, we did it without any casualties amongst your people. It's a rock-solid victory!" he continued.

"Good to hear they're safe. This whole ordeal must be hard on them." Andrew said. "Word of the wise, though, keep a closer eye on Miss Thrakus. She tried to bribe us into ignoring those factories and instead focus on trillions of credits worth of precious resources beneath her corporate offices." he warned.

"Did she now? I'll pay close attention to her, and I'll have spies listen in on her next holo." Var Suthra said. "Republic forces are currently battling in the Axial Park sector. The fighting is heavy, and another of Watcher One's field agents have reported plenty of Sith activity." he continued.

"Well, we know Master Braga isn't here." Kira said.

"I already have people in Axial Park at these coordinates. I'll alert the other Jedi to meet you there. Var Suthra, out." Var Suthra said. The group began to make their way to Axial Park when they got a holocall.

"Congratulations. You saved all my weapons factories, at the expense of my company's assets." Magremme said. Her tone of voice showed disappointment. She was unaware, however, that SIS had tapped into the holocall. "The Empire stole all our precious resources. My company lost billions to those scum. I offered you enough credits to make Asmund the richest Jedi in the order, and you squandered it away." she said.

"Save it, Miss Thrakus. You attempted to bribe a member of the Jedi Order, and you failed. I will not allow myself to fall prey to greed and selfishness." Asmund said rather calmly.

"Perhaps, but know that you and your CPU friends should watch your backs. Farewell, Jedi." Magremme snapped, before ending the call.

* * *

The group arrived at the coordinates in Axial Park, to see the meeting place in disarray.

"Gentlemen, please, this arguing solves nothing." Nodru said.

"There shouldn't be any argument. The Republic is here to save the people of Corellia. Period." Senator Jol Zackin said, looking towards Colonel Brint.

"We're here to win a war, Senator! What good is saving people if we lose the entire blasted planet?!" Brint asked rather harshly.

"We can easily do both. We CPUs and the Jedi Order have come to save Corellia's people and beat back the Imperial invasion." Andrew said.

"If only everyone felt that way." Jol said.

"Colonel Brint reports to General Var Suthra. Senator Jol Zackin is a leader of Corellia's government. They both want our help." Nodru said.

"The Empire sent extermination patrols to our medical evacuation sites. Those murdering scum slaughtered our wounded." Brint reported. "Now the Empire's rewarding the killers with parties and medals. They're celebrating in plain sight, taunting us before they're shipped back home! We need to strike back before that filth leaves Corellia! Put some fear into the Empire!" he continued.

"We won't make any decisions without hearing the Senator's request." Andrew said.

"Thousands of Corellian citizens are being kidnapped and forced to serve against their homeworld. We have to free them!" Jol said.

"Those "citizens" are being "kidnapped" from your prisons! They're criminals!" Brint said.

"No. They were in custody awaiting trial. Innocent until proven guilty in the court of law, and we cannot abandon them to the enemy." Jol countered.

"You'd think there was enough bickering right about now…" Asriel said with a sigh.

"We obviously cannot focus on both missions at once. Which mission would you recommend, Nodru?" Asmund asked.

"Honestly, the Force is telling me to side with the Senator on this." Nodru replied.

"Same here." Andrew said.

"Supreme commanders, we've received advanced combat gear from Balmorra. If you commit my men to my cause, we'll equip you to better face the enemy." Brint said.

"And again with the bribery. People here have no class." Neptune chided.

"I agree with the CPU, this is outrageous." Jol said.

"I'll report this General Var Suthra myself." Nodru said.

"Your revenge will have to wait, colonel. I'm committing all my forces to rescuing the civilians." Asmund said.

"But what about the wounded?!" Brint asked.

"You can leave the wounded to us." a familiar voice said. Andrew turned to see Phraken-Nal enter the room with a small force of Voss Commandos at his back.

"Phraken-Nal. Glad you could make it." Andrew said.

"Valen-Da and other Mystics had a combined vision. Corellia would lead to the death of all life. Sith would turn cities to ash. Stars running black. Told us to come here and help Republic. If Sith fail to destroy planet, but Republic fail to stop invasion, Corellia would become a staging point for Imperial invasion of Voss. Neither can be allowed." Phraken-Nal said.

"Alright… Tell your men to join our forces and protect the landing zones from those butchers. The more soldiers we save, the better." Brint said.

"As the Mystics will it." Phraken-Nal said, taking his leave with the other Voss Commandos.

"I'll provide the coordinates to the Imperial slave camps. We'll have transports standing by to evacuate our people once they're free." Jol said, sending Asmund the coordinates, before taking his leave.

"I will communicate your orders to our people right away." Nodru said.

"Our science advisor and SIS bureau chief are waiting for you. They have information on that rogue Jedi you're after." Brint said. He took his leave, and the group went in the back. They'd be shocked to see Doctor Godera and Watcher One, both having pleasant smiles.

"Haven't seen you since Darth Angral became a cloud of random molecules. Glad you joined the festivities. This gathering is long overdue." Doctor Godera said.

"I haven't properly thanked you in person for the merciful offer you gave me, CPU. It is good that you are here." Watcher One said.

"This isn't quite a celebration, since people are dying out there, Doctor." Asmund said.

"As long as it's the right people dying, that's not a problem for me." Doctor Godera said.

"What have we got?" Andrew asked.

"The doctor's probe droids and my field agents have been looking for Master Tol Braga. They found enemy activity in two buildings bordering Axial Park." Watcher One said. "Teams of Imperial engineers, alongside Imperial shock troopers and Sith, are setting up turbolaser towers in the buildings' topmost floors on Master Braga's orders. They're camouflaging the weapons from view." he added.

"Whatever they're planning, it's designed to be a surprise." Asmund said.

"The turbolasers are codenamed "Firestorm." An adaptation of the technology from Darth Angral's Desolator supereweapon. Lethal and focused." Doctor Godera reported. "Those turbolasers will make Axial Park a literal inferno. There would be no survivors." he continued.

"Oh, boy, here we go again…" Asriel said.

"This was anticipated. The Emperor admired the work Lord Tarnis did on the Republic's secret weapons projects." Scourge said.

"The Emperor wants to inflict maximum casualties here. We need to take out those weapons fast." Andrew said.

"Demolitions and transport have been secured. All we need is a small commando group." Watcher One said.

"That won't be a problem." the voice of Ironfist said.

"Ah, Ironfist. Glad to hear you're with us." Andrew said.

"You too, CPU. Special Forces Fireteam Kedalbe is ready for another round." Ironfist said.

"Republic military transports can't get off the ground here, but there is an Imperial assault shuttle on display at a starship museum nearby. The enemy doesn't know the Corellians have it, and mistake it for one of their own. You'll fly directly to your targets." Watcher One said.

"Impressive plan, Watcher One. Let's put it into action." Asmund said.

"We'll handle the explosives, Jedi. Let's stick one up the Empire's rear! For Clan Ordo, and for the Republic!" Ironfist shouted.

"Get to the shuttle. Stop the Sith and the Empire before they turn this park into a giant cookout. Good luck." Doctor Godera said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Wooo, this was a heck of a chapter. And I finally got within my 10k word quota this time.

As you can tell, I reimagined the Voss ending a bit to have them side with the Republic soon after, thus the Voss Commandos on Corellia.

A number of characters our heroes met are all joining together for the reimagined Battle of Corellia.

The chapter name this time is a direct shoutout to the Loganverse KOTOR fan films, made by Jenks, DarthYcey, Kevin Smets, etc. They've been mentioned many times, but I cannot recommend them enough for their humor and creativity.

Not much else needs to be said here. Keep Nepping! Cya!


	16. To Kill an Emperor

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 16 - To Kill an Emperor

The group, with Fireteam Kedalbe, made their way to the starship museum in Axial Park and fought their way to the shuttle. They quickly boarded it and, after some messing around, started it up, flying to each Firestorm Laser Tower. Asmund and the CPUs fought through the Sith Lines, while Fireteam Kedalbe's explosives expert planted a charge on each turbolaser battery. When the last one was destroyed, Master Braga called Asmund on his holo.

"I need to know something. Do you think you're making a difference?" he asked.

"The Emperor is controlling you, Master Braga, but not for long. We're coming to free you." Asmund said.

"You're trapped in old, narrow patterns. You believe this galaxy is worth saving." Master Braga said. "None of your victories matter. You're desperate insects clinging to a burning leaf. In the end, the Emperor wins. This fallen galaxy will be consumed. Purity will be restored." he continued.

"The Emperor doesn't care about purification. He wants to destroy this galaxy." Asmund said.

"You can't see they are the same thing." Master Braga countered. "One way or another, Corellia dies in flames. And we will all burn together." he continued, before cutting contact.

"He didn't sound like any of the other fallen Jedi. I have a bad feeling about this." Kira said.

"Yeah, there's something totally sketchy this time." Neptune said

"Maybe Doctor Godera and Watcher One have a lead on Master Braga's location." Kira surmised.

"Agreed. Let's go." Andrew said.

* * *

They returned to Doctor Godera and Watcher One to find Godera dead on the floor, and a medic standing over a heavily wounded Watcher One. Var Suthra was there, standing over Godera's body.

"Godera's dead?!" Ironfist exclaimed.

"General, what the hell happened?!" Andrew asked, looking to Godera, then Watcher One, then back to Var Suthra.

"Doctor Godera… The Sith killed him, and badly wounded Watcher One! Damn them!" he swore.

"One of my field agents… an Imperial spy! Told Master Braga... about me and Godera! Auugh!" Watcher One cried.

"One of the SIS was a double agent?!" Andrew asked.

"Crap baskets! It's too early in the story for this!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Doctor Godera was a brilliant man… He served the Republic with loyalty and dedication." Asmund said. "I didn't know him well, but I think he'd want us to keep fighting, rather than panic or stop to mourn him." he continued.

"I wish the people who believe we can make peace with the Empire could see this." Var Suthra said.

"Tell me where that traitor is, so I can put a blaster bolt between their eyes." one of Fireteam Kedalbe's members demanded.

"And what good will that do, Commando? Revenge will solve nothing." Kira exclaimed.

"This is such a mess…" Andrew muttered. "Medic, evacuate Watcher One to a medical facility and prepare him for an emergency trip back to Coruscant. We've already lost Godera, but we're not losing our best spymaster as well." Andrew instructed.

"Right away." the medtech said, ensuring Watcher One was stable enough for travel before taking him to the emergency vehicles for extraction.

"All enemies accounted for, General. Commander Phraken-Nal of the Voss Commandos and his squad are cleaning up the rest of them." Brint said. "We also caught the double agent as he tried to slip away. He's being sent to Belsavis awaiting trial for his crimes." he added.

"Good. If he gets the firing squad, ask for Fireteam Kedalbe. We've got unfinished business with this bastard." the Fireteam Kedalbe member requested.

"If it comes down to that, I'll forward the request to General Garza and Colonel Bartaph. Until then, you may be needed elsewhere on Corellia." Brint said. "In other news, we found Doctor Godera's work. It looks important." he continued.

"He and Watcher One were tracking Master Braga's holotransmissions. He found… signals coming from a Harrower Star Destroyer above Capitol Square." Var Suthra reported.

"Why would the Empire bring a warship down to the planet's surface?" Asmund asked.

"Maybe to act as a staging area and headquarters for the invasion of the planet." Andrew theorized.

"We assumed it was to intimidate us. It might be much worse." Var Suthra replied. "Republic troops, aided by soldiers from House Organa, established a small forward base in the government district. Gather your forces and meet me there." he continued.

"Will do." Andrew said, before he and the group separated from Fireteam Kedalbe and went to the forward operating base.

* * *

The group arrived at the forward base, and met up with Var Suthra.

"We're at the point of no return, my friends. We either kick them off Corellia for good, or lose everything." Var Suthra said. "Erris Wyum is with Corellian Intelligence, and is taking Watcher One's place while he's on medical leave. He's just learned our job here is even harder than we thought." he continued.

"My reconnaissance teams, and what SIS field agents are left from Watcher One's command, just picked up an energy surge from the Harrower Star Destroyer's reactors." Erris reported.

"Wait a minute… You don't mean…" Kira said.

"If they overload the reactor and it self destructs above the city, it'll be a catastrophe!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Why not simply crash it into the surface?" Var Suthra asked.

"A reactor detonation at its present altitude won't just flatten this whole sector. The radiation released will kill people for hundreds of kilometers." Erris said, confirming Andrew's explanation.

"Can things get any worse?" Asriel asked.

"Good news is, there's a secure turbolift connecting the star destroyer to the government buildings. They use it to send troops there." Erris said.

"So we just got to fight our way to the turbolift, board the star destroyer, cancel the self destruct, deal with Master Braga, and get out with our hides intact." Andrew said.

"As straightforward of a plan that is, yes. Asmund, Kira and the CPUs are the only ones capable of this." Var Suthra said.

"Lord Scourge will be coming with us as well. His intimate knowledge of a Harrower Star Destroyer's inner workings will be vital to stopping this attack." Andrew said.

"Agreed. Take him with you. Meanwhile, I'm commanding a battalion of combined Republic, Voss and House Organa troops. With our Jedi squads backing us, we'll hit command-and-control centers all over this area. Our two victories combined should force the Empire to make a hasty retreat." Var Suthra said.

"Without all these Jedi, I'd say you were crazy to even try it. But, you might just pull this off, General." Erris said.

"My people won't let you down." Asmund said.

"I'm counting on that." Var Suthra said. "This is it friends. May the Force be with us." he continued.

"Better yet, may it not be with the bad guys." Kira said.

* * *

The group fought their way through Capitol Square, and to the turbolift, where they rode their way into the star destroyer. From there, they fought their way to the engineering bay, where Master Braga awaited them.

"You slipped past my invasion forces. That's unfortunate, but you won't win." he said. "For the Emperor to succeed, the people of Corellia must die. Only then, can this ruined galaxy be redeemed." he continued.

"The Emperor has filled your head with lies, Master Braga. Death is not redemption. You know this." Andrew said.

"There is no redemption through peace. The Emperor showed me the truth." Master Braga countered. "This galaxy isn't worth saving. Every being, every creature, is weak and useless. All except him." Master Braga he continued. "The Emperor is strong. Perfect. Transcending both Sith and Jedi. He will cleanse the stars of our impurity!" he added, finishing his mini rant.

"The Emperor broke you, Master Braga. Surrender, and we will help you." Asmund said.

"The Emperor's thoughts were with me for a long time, but I broke free. And when I did, my eyes were opened."

"Interesting… Tol Braga accepted the dark side willingly." Scourge mused.

"You're kidding!" Kira exclaimed.

"I have seen such horrors… That these things are allowed to exist… It has to end. Here. Now." Master Braga said as he drew and ignited his lightsaber. To their further surprise the blade was a deep crimson. He then rushed in against Asriel before he had a chance to transform, only to be saved by Asmund, who used the Force to cast a shield around himself and the young CPU.

"I see… If you would throw away everything you believed in for the Emperor, then so be it." Andrew said as he transformed. Asriel and Neptune transformed next. Lord Scourge quickly used the Force to knock Master Braga off guard, whilst Asriel went in with a share-based melee attack using the Trinity Blade. Master Braga was able to somehow block the majority of the blows, and used Force Push against Asriel.

"No sense going in one at a time. We have to cooperate." Andrew said, before he, Neptune and Asriel went in with Trinity Strike. Master Braga was able to block the first ten seconds of the EXE group attack, but it created holes in his defense, allowing Asmund to zap him with Force Lightning. This further weakened their former friend enough that the rest of Trinity Strike would finish him off without killing him. Asmund quickly shut down the self destruct sequence, bringing the power levels in the reactor back down to sustainable levels.

"General Var Suthra, I've shut down the star destroyer's reactor overload sequence. I repeat, the star destroyer is under my control." Asmund reported.

"Understood. I'll send troops to secure the vessel and hold it for the Republic." Var Suthra said. Around him, the last of the Imperials were being finished off. "The Imperial invasion force is routed and in open retreat. The day is ours, my friends. Meet me back at base. Var Suthra out." he continued, ending the call.

"Do you really think you've won? You've only prolong the galaxy's suffering." Master Braga said. "In the end… no one is saved. This battle will be fought forever. Nothing I do matters." he continued.

"Back when I was a Padawan, Master Orgus taught me and the CPUs that every choice we make, whether good or evil, affects the living Force. You chose to accept the dark side willingly, and people suffered for it." Asmund said.

"I wanted it all to end… No Sith, no Jedi… No war." Master Braga said. "You've stopped his plans for now, but the Emperor is patient. He will try again and again, until he wins." he continued. Andrew could tell there was a bit of guilt and regret in his voice.

"This is true. But given that we've all stood in his way, he'll wait until he and Kurome have stopped us all before he tries again." Scourge said.

"The Emperor is on Dromund Kaas. Go to him. You will see how pointless our struggles have been." Master Braga said.

"Everything we do leads us back to the Emperor. It is the circle of fate. We cannot run from it, only move forward." Asmund said. "On Voss, I saw a vision from the Force, much like the one that Lord Scourge has had long ago. The CPUs and I were standing before the Emperor, victorious in battle. He was defiant, but I knew that it was the end for him. It is the end for him, Master Braga. Our efforts to stop this madness won't be in vain." he continued, explaining his vision.

"Beware of destinies. They are rarely what you expect." Master Braga warned. "I will give you the Emperor's coordinates. Even in his weakened state, he will be a tough opponent for you… for the CPUs…" he continued, giving Asmund the coordinates to the Emperor's location. "I tire of this horrible existence. My life has been a failure. End it." he begged.

"There is value in mercy, Master Braga. We learned this in the last dimension." Andrew said. "If you truly believe your life a failure, then take this as your chance to start over. If you hate what you are..." he continued, despawning his weapon. "Become something better." he finished.

"I know you still care about this galaxy. Do something to make it a worthy place. Go to Tython, rejoin the Jedi Order. It needs you." Asmund said, adding onto what Andrew said.

"You're all so confident… I remember that feeling. The sense of purpose. Was it only a dream?" Master Braga asked, finally coming to his senses. That was when the Sharicite Fragment appeared before them, and the CPUs collected it like before. "Perhaps it's not too late. Maybe you can defeat him and save us all. I'll go to Tython… I'll… hope. May the Force be with you all." Master Braga said, before taking his leave with the hopes of surrendering himself to the Republic.

* * *

Asmund and the group returned to the base, to find General Var Suthra absent.

"Let me get this straight... Not only did you save millions of lives, but you also seized a Harrower Star Destroyer?" Erris asked.

"I'll tell you, it wasn't easy." Andrew replied.

"Nope. Doesn't sound any less incredible when I say it out loud." Erris said, standing up. "Let me ask you something, CPUs. That power you get. It's not the Force, like the Jedi have… so how do you get it?" he asked.

"Our powers come from the Shares - the collective faith of those that believe in us and pray to us. It's what grant us immortality, and the ability to perform miracles." Andrew explained.

"I see. I doubt I'll understand it, but... after that, I think I found a reason to believe…" Erris said. "Anyways, the Rogue Jedi. Did you all catch him?" he asked.

"He's on his way to Tython, now. He is surrendering himself to the will of the Jedi Council." Andrew said, mirroring what he said to Master Kiwiiks about Praven back on Tatooine.

"Not sure how I feel about him going free… At least he isn't our problem anymore." Erris said. That was when Var Suthra and all the Jedi made it back alive. "Welcome back, General. My scouts, and the SIS field agents, say they've never seen such a decisive victory." he said.

"We've got the Empire running. Their command-and-control network is in shambles. The Voss Commandos, House Organa, and Jedi Troops performed brilliantly." Var Suthra declared.

"This victory was absolute, as foreseen by the Mystics. Songs and poems will be written, of how the Republic and the Jedi Order defeated the Empire and saved Corellia." Phraken-Nal declared.

"It was an honor to fight alongside the Republic again." the captain for House Organa said.

"I'm recommending this brave Jedi army, the Voss Commandos, and House Organa's troops for the Republic's top military honor. You've all earned it." Var Suthra said.

"The Jedi Order is grateful for the recognition." Asmund said.

"I know you can't stay, but Corellia needs the rest of us. There are still pockets of Imperial forces scattered throughout the planet. This isn't over by a long shot." Var Suthra said.

"Yep… We've got a date with the Emperor." Neptune said jokingly and confidently.

"The Emperor?" Var Suthra asked

"Yeah. It's past time that he pay for his crimes. This will only end in death. Let's hope that it's his." Andrew said. "We'll let Master Satele know of our victory here." he continued.

"I shall return to Tython with Bengel Morr. I hope you and the CPUs win." Nodru said.

"For what it's worth, friends… if you don't make it back… it was a pleasure to have known you. Perhaps the Force told me to do all those horrible things on Tython to train you for this… Perhaps I fell to the dark side back then out of necessity." Bengel Morr said. "I pray to the Force that those I made suffer to get you this far didn't do so in vain." he continued.

"With the Force, anything is possible." Asmund said humbly.

"Perhaps. You may very well be the saviors of this galaxy. May the Force be with you all." Bengel said, before he departed with Nodru.

"I promise I'll take good care of your people here. As Bengel Morr said, may the Force be with you." Var Suthra said.

* * *

The group returned to the Endeavor and took to the skies. The battle in orbit was just about over, as multiple Imperial ships were either destroyed, disabled or captured. What was left were covering the retreating ground forces. Asmund went to the Holoterminal and contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele, our mission on Corellia is complete. The Imperial invasion force is in open retreat, and Master Braga is no longer aiding the enemy." Asmund said.

"He had… accepted the dark side willingly, after breaking free of the Emperor's domination on his own… But we managed to turn him back to the light. He's on his way to Tython now, to submit himself to the will of the council." Andrew reported.

"That is welcome news. It is unfortunate that he chose to accept the dark side, but I'm glad you were able to turn him back.. We'll take good care of him." Master Satele said.

"We've also learned that the Emperor is on Dromund Kaas. His efforts have weakened him. He's vulnerable, and now is the best time to strike back and finish this battle for good." Andrew said.

"The Emperor is determined to destroy the galaxy. It's him, or us." Lord Scourge said. Kira was inwardly amused at how his words were very Jedi-like.

"You must face the Emperor again. And this time, you cannot fail." Master Satele said.

"The CPUs and I are stronger than the last time we met." Asmund said.

"Dromund Kaas is the Imperial capital. Legions of Sith call it home. The remaining population is almost entirely Imperial Military." Scourge said. "We're invading a planet of people who want us dead. We'll have to fight for every centimeter of ground." he continued.

"It is equally possible that the Imperial navy will be waiting for you in orbit. This will not be easy." Revan added over the holo, warning them.

"In that case, we won't even be able to land on Dromund Kaas, unless the enemy is too distracted to notice." Asmund said.

"We must surprise the Empire by doing what they least expect: a frontal assault on their homeworld. Jedi and Republic warships will converge on Dromund Kaas and engage the Imperial fleet, while Fireteam Havoc joins you on the ground for clandestine operations to keep the Imperial Army off your backs." Master Satele said.

"Master Satele, that's a suicide mission." Andrew said.

"If you defeat the Emperor, whatever sacrifices are required will not be in vain." Master Satele countered.

"I will help you and Havoc Squad navigate the planet's defense network and land safely. After that, no promises." Scourge said.

"Your success or failure will not merely decide the galaxy's fate… It may have a role in deciding the fate of the Multiverse, and it will change everything. Forever." Master Satele said. "Find the Emperor, and stop him once and for all. May the Force be with you." Master Satele said.

* * *

The Excalibur, having been redirected from Corellia to a priority strike mission above Dromund Kaas, was in Hyperspace, having joined the rest of the Republic fleet. Arrow Squad was in the briefing room, going over the data with the ops commander.

"This is the big one, pilots. We're going in for a priority assault on the Empire's homeworld of Dromund Kaas." the ops commander said.

"Dromund Kaas?" Kara asked.

"The heart of the Sith Empire?" a bomber pilot attached to a Republic attack squadron asked.

"Why are we risking our hides for the Sith homeworld so soon? We haven't taken any of the worlds currently occupied by the Empire." Ryan asked.

"This priority strike is at the behest of Grand Master Satele Shan of the Jedi Order. Apparently one of her knights and the CPUs are going in on a mission to kill the Sith Emperor." the ops commander replied, to the gasps and cheers of some of the men and women in the room. "We're to engage the Imperial fleet to keep them occupied." he continued.

"But if we handle the orbital battle, who's keeping the Empire busy on the ground?" Pete asked.

"A Republic Special Forces unit, the one and only Fireteam Havoc, will be on the ground causing as much destruction as they can. We split the Empire's attention three ways, and the Jedi and CPUs have a fighting chance." the ops commander replied. "I won't lie, this won't be a milk run. The Imperial Navy's pilots will be well trained, many of them veterans of the First Great Galactic War, and they will be very deadly." he continued.

"I don't like the odds, but… I'm not a gambler for nothing. Count me in." Clyde said.

"Me too. It's about time we take the fight to the Empire." Marc said in agreement. The entire squadron, and the bomber squadron that were in the briefing room with them, were entirely in agreement.

"Alright. Arrow Squad has the job of clearing enemy fighters and protecting the bombers as they make their runs. If we all do our part, we'll come back from this alive." the ops commander said.

"All pilots, report to your fighters. We're leaving Hyperspace in two minutes." Captain Kirk said over the intercom.

"Good luck to you all. And may the Force be with you." the ops commander said, ending the briefing.

* * *

The Endeavor came out of Hyperspace in the Dromund system, idling beyond scanner range, until the Republic fleet arrived. A BT-7 Thunderclap belonging to Fireteam Havoc formed up with the Endeavor, just as the fleet began its engagement.

"Endeavor, this is Fireteam Havoc, we're sitting off your port side, ready to hit the planet." the leader of Fireteam Havoc, Lewtys Patton, said on the holo.

"Good to have you with us, Fireteam Havoc. I've heard of your accomplishments in the defense of Alderaan during the first war." Asmund said.

"And I've heard much of yours and the CPUs' against Darth Angral. It's an honor to fight with you this time." Lewtys said. "The Republic Fleet has begun its engagement, and Arrow Squadron will be making a name for itself this time. It's up to us to get to the planet." he continued.

"Follow us in, Fireteam Havoc." Andrew said, as Asmund took the controls and guided the Endeavor in to land on the planet below. Fireteam Havoc landed nearby. Asmund and the group discussed the plan with everyone.

"We've landed on Dromund Kaas. Any sign we've been detected?" Asmund asked.

"T7 = scanning area. Results = no enemy movement toward this position." T7 responded.

"Good for us and Fireteam Havoc, but the Republic fleet's getting blown to bits up there. We need to wrap this up fast." Doc said.

"I examined the coordinates Tol Braga gave you. The Emperor has gone to an ancient temple deep in the jungle Access is highly restricted." Scourge said.

"What do you know about this ancient temple?" Andrew asked.

"The Emperor built it. He imprisoned his enemies there for many centuries. It is a place of vast, dark power." Scourge explained. "One of the Emperor's private shuttles is not far from here. It has full security clearance to enter the temple grounds." he continued.

"Great. Now for Fireteam Havoc to cause some, well, havoc, and allow us a chance to fight through a city full of bad guys trying to kill us." Kira said.

"Moving as a single unit will give away our objective. We could pair off and follow separate paths to the shuttle." Sergeant Rusk said.

"Good idea, Sergeant. If we time our own paths with Fireteam Havoc's attacks, we can move through the city without them knowing our real goals before it's too late." Andrew said.

"You all have the shuttle's coordinates. I recommend no one be late arriving there." Scourge said, before taking his leave to find the shuttle.

* * *

Grand Moff Ilyan Regus was in the Imperial Tower with some of the men, some officers, and a Sith Lord.

"So, Regus. How's it feel to be the the new Grand Moff?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Under Lord Denzion? Utter hell. But I am only too happy to do my duty." Regus replied.

"How do you think of our chances in the battle overhead?" the Sith Lord asked.

"I think we've got this in the bag, but I'm cautiously optimistic." Regus said.

"Oh? You worried about them getting men on the ground?" the soldier asked. "There's no way they can get men past the armada. Let's not forget that Denzion's fleet, including the Eclipse, are on their way to reinforce our forces above. The Republic is doomed." he continued.

"Hopefully you're right." Regus said with a shrug. That's when he heard pops and explosions against the background noise of the rain and thunder, and he turned around to see military resource posts, ammo dumps, and command posts go up in flames, and he realized that some ground forces had, indeed, breached their defenses.

"Sir?" the soldier asked.

"Are we blind?! DEPLOY THE GARRISON! MOVE!" Regus shouted, ordering the men working to get into overdrive and deploy the reserve forces on the planet.

* * *

The CPUs split off from Asmund and Kira, heading through the town square and fighting through enemy reinforcements as they deployed from their garrisons. They used all of their known tricks and tactics to their advantage, fighting through the Imperials, Sith acolytes, and even Sith Lords to get to the shuttle. It was a long, grueling struggle, and they lost some ground here and there, but they made it to the shuttle in one piece.

"We've made it. Is everyone accounted for?" Andrew asked.

"We're all here, CPU." Sergeant Rusk said.

"I will fly us to the temple, but you and the CPUs must face him alone. Nobody else can resist his direct influence." Scourge said. "We will provide support and destroy the Emperor's guards. The droid can use the temple's network to coordinate our efforts." Scourge said.

"Emperor = no influence over droids. T7 = go + watch CPUs' + Jedi's backs." T7 said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop the Emperor. The rest of you, just stay alive." Asmund said.

"We will do what we can, but no promises." Rusk said.

"Don't worry about me… Ol' Doc's got some tricks up his sleeve." Doc said confidently.

"We have surprised the Emperor, but he will recover quickly. We cannot grant him time to gather his power." Scourge said as everyone boarded the shuttle.

"You can count on me! Victory or death!" Rusk declared.

"I'll take victory. Let the Emperor have death." Doc said.

* * *

Arrow Squad launched from the Excalibur's hangar bay, moving in to escort the bombers making runs on the enemy capital ships.

"Arrow Squad is mobile. Ready to kick some ass." Clyde declared on the comms.

"Understood. Be advised we-" Captain Kirk said, only to be interrupted as the bombers got wiped out by fighters as they left the hangar bay. "Bombers have been destroyed." he announced.

"But we only just started!" Ryan exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Pete asked.

"Unknown at this time, Maverick. Twenty percent of our forces are already lost." Captain Kirk announced.

"Dammit… We can't handle them all!" a Republic pilot exclaimed.

"Reinforcements from Corellia, Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa are on their way. ETA is three standard minutes." Captain Kirk announced.

"Three minutes?! We won't last that long!" another Republic pilot exclaimed.

"We have to try! We need to give the Jedi and the CPUs on the ground as much time as they need to complete their mission." Clyde said.

* * *

Asmund and the CPUs were fighting their way through the temple, killing Sith Lords and Imperial Guard that stood in their way. Eventually, they came to a large ray shield that stalled their progress. Asmund accessed the terminal nearby, but the ancient computer proved temperamental, and was difficult to work with. He slammed the terminal in frustration.

"Jedi = experiencing high levels of stress. T7 = wishes to help." T7 said.

"See what you can do, Teeseven." Asmund said. T7 carried out his instructions, attempting to lower the ray shield. He'd find himself successful, and the temple ray shield went down, allowing them to proceed further in the temple.

* * *

Fireteam Havoc was still fighting roughly half of the Imperial forces on the planet's surface, chewing through their reinforcements and destroying critical infrastructure to keep them off the strike team's backs. Aric Jorgan, an HK-51 unit, and Lewtys were fighting on one side, while Elara Dorne, Tanno Vik, and Yuun were fighting on another.

"HK. You and Aric, head for the rooftops and find a sniping position. I'll cover you." Lewtys ordered.

"Statement: Taking out organic meatbags from afar is a favorite pasttime of mine, master. I shall indulge myself and follow your orders." HK said as happily as an assassin droid could be.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure your shots are accurate. We've got a limited supply of ammunition." Jorgan said as he and HK rushed to the top of a nearby spire, taking out Imperials in the way. They then took up their positions and began sniping.

"Elara, here. Enemy forces in this part of the city are making a big push. We may have to fall back soon." Elara said on the comms.

"Hold your position, Elara. Aric and HK are providing sniper fire. HK, Aric, focus your fire on the soldiers attempting to push on Besh team's position." Lewtys ordered.

"Understood, sir." Aric replied.

* * *

In orbit, Arrow Squad was fighting for its life, and multiple ships were on the verge of complete destruction. Two cruisers had already been disabled, and another three are pulling back crippled.

"We're getting overrun here! Dammit, I told Master Satele this was suicide!" a Republic admiral swore.

"Hold your position. Reinforcements are almost here." Captain Kirk ordered. On cue, nine ships, including the battleship Coruscant Star, the former Emperor's Glory, two Thranta-class cruisers and five Atlas-class frigates leaped into the fight from Hyperspace, before engaging the Imperial fleet.

"Right on time." Clyde said.

"Is that Harrower Star Destroyer on our side?" a fleet commander asked.

"It's the Emperor's Glory, the one that the Jedi and CPUs secured on Corellia. Republic engineers were quick to get her operational again for this battle." Helen said. That's when another comm channel connected to the fleet.

"This is Major Lewtys Patton of Fireteam Havoc. We're under heavy fire from tanks, walkers and enemy infantry on the ground here. We need to buy more time for the Jedi and CPUs, requesting air support." Lewtys said.

"CAS is on its way, Havoc. Stand by." Captain Kirk said in response. "Arrow Squad, you are being retasked. Cancel engagement and help out our special forces on the ground." he ordered.

"Got it. Arrow Squad, form on me. Let's knock the door down and say hello." Clyde said.

"Righto!" Ryan exclaimed energetically.

"Understood." Pete said.

"Understood." Kara said.

"Roger that." Marc said.

"Fireteam Havoc's position has been marked on your HUD. Once you break atmosphere and make contact, you are weapons free. Give the Empire hell." Captain Kirk said.

"Roger that. We're entering the atmosphere now." Clyde said. The eight FT-6 Pikes screeched through the upper atmosphere at high speed, the heat of reentry causing them to streak in like meteors, the only thing keeping them from burning up on reentry being their shields. The seconds ticked by until they made it into the lower atmosphere, in view of the burning Kaas City and the Imperial soldiers, tanks, walkers and artillery that lined the streets. "Fireteam Havoc, this is Arrow Squad, we're responding to your request for air support. Where do you need us?" Clyde asked.

"The extradimensional aces? Couldn't have asked for better support. Fireteam Havoc is split between two teams, one on the east side, the other on the west. The enemy is trying to push us out of the city from the North, and we don't know if they'll try to flank us from the center and crush us in the middle. Aric and HK are acting as snipers to cover the other part of our squad in the western side, but we need help." Lewtys said.

"Understood. Count, Maverick, Wedge, form on me and we'll help the people on the eastern side of the city. The rest of you, help the team on the western side." Count said. Upon his instruction, the squadron broke into two strike teams of four, each one firing concussion missiles and laser cannons into the enemy lines. The airstrikes caused massive fatalities amongst the Imperial forces. Arrow Squad came around again, cleaning up the rest, before dealing with anyone trying to go through the center and flank them.

"Air strikes on target! Good shot, Arrow Squad!" Lewtys said.

"The Imperials are falling back. I'd say they outdid themselves." Elara said.

"It'll be a matter of time before the Empire consolidates and kicks us off the planet. We'd better hope that the Jedi and CPUs can accomplish their mission before then." Aric said.

* * *

Asmund, T7 and the CPUs arrived in the Emperor's throne room, standing before the Emperor. Andrew, Neptune and Asriel activated HDD.

"And so, the circle closes. The end begins." the Emperor said, standing up and approaching. With the covering off his face, everyone could see what he really looked like, down to the hatred in his very eyes. "You wasted your energy saving the weak… on Belsavis. Voss. Corellia. There are consequences." he said, before throwing a torrent of Force Lightning in Asmund's path, who was quick to draw his lightsaber and block it. When that failed, the Emperor summoned projections of himself created from Force Energy. The CPUs defeated these next.

"Are we supposed to be impressed?" Andrew asked.

"My life spans millennia. Legions have risen to test me." the Emperor said.

"You are a threat to every living being in this galaxy… A threat to this very dimension. If you do not surrender, we will destroy you." Asmund said.

"You are blind insects, contemplating the void of space." the Emperor said.

"Perhaps blind. But in that blindness, we have given the galaxy another chance." Asmund countered.

"My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium… It does not matter. I have the patience of stone and the will of stars." the Emperor said in a futile attempt to intimidate them.

"You think that will intimidate us? We've stood the test of time, and won against all odds. Whether or not you believe it, your end is at hand." Asriel said.

"Your striving is insignificant. Let your Jedi friend's death be the same." the Emperor said, drawing his lightsaber, before leaping into battle. First, he went after Asriel, who parried and countered most of his attacks. Then Neptune, who found herself almost overwhelmed by his immense power.

"You think your power will be enough to defeat us, Emperor?" Andrew asked.

"This galaxy is my canvas, and I am the painter who will shape it to my will!" The Emperor declared, before leaping to a great height and striking down, slightly injuring Andrew and temporarily knocking him out of the fight.

"Andrew!" Neptune shouted in shock, before coming to his aid. "You will not harm him!" she shouted, running in with all her fury. Asmund and Asriel joined her in a three-on-one attack. The Emperor blocked all three without any hesitation. Asriel saw his chance and kicked him in the chest, before unleashing a series of critical strikes. His attacks were interrupted with a powerful shockwave of Force energy from the Emperor that blew all three of them back.

"Asriel!" Neptune shouted, before looking back towards their enemy. "Take this! Neptune Break!" she shouted, rushing in and using her iconic attack against him. She managed to get a number of successful critical hits in, before she too would be interrupted. A blast of Force energy sent her flying into the wall, before she recovered. Andrew recovered from his minor injuries, going all out with sword and shield, and dealing major blows. Asmund ran in from the other side of the room, attempting to catch the Emperor off guard. He would find his attempt futile as their enemy leaped over him, before summoning more Force ghosts of himself. The group were quick to dispatch these ghosts, before going all out once more on the Emperor. He continued to parry the attacks for various minutes, until Asmund pushed him back with the Force. Then debris got thrown his way, and he chopped up each piece.

"Enough!" Andrew shouted, flying in. He blocked a strike from the Emperor's lightsaber with his shield, before countering successfully with an otherwise mortal blow. It was enough to make him collapse.

"You harness… immense power… But you lack the purity of will to direct it!" the Emperor spat, before blowing everyone back with a mix of Force Repulse and Force Lightning. It knocked the CPUs out of the fight, still conscious but stunned and unable to recover. Asmund barely survived the attack, and used all his strength in the Force to recover. "It's over." the Emperor declared.

"Not yet…" Asmund said weakly, standing back on his feet. That was when the room lit up with purple lightning, both light and dark sides of the Force combining in a desperate bid to save the galaxy.

"No…! NO! I will not- Aagggg! URRGGG! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" the Emperor cried as he took what amounted to millions of volts of electricity all at once. Asmund continued his torrent of Force Lightning. The Emperor continued to cry in pain, before he fell his side in defeat. The CPUs and T7 managed to recover from their stunned condition, walking over to the Emperor as he lay on the floor.

"I cannot be contained… I will not be redeemed! Death is all that remains! And you will not kill me." the Emperor declared in defiance of their victory.

"We will kill you. If only to preserve future generations in the galaxy." Asmund said, before he tossed the Emperor deeper into the room and reached up to grab stalactite-like structures in the room with the Force. He broke them off the ceiling, and they crashed into the Emperor's body, smashing him until nothing was left. That's when another Sharicite Fragment appeared, and the CPUs collected it, before T7 contacted Scourge.

"It's over, Lord Scourge. We've killed the Emperor." Asmund declared.

"I can feel him fading… but he is not gone!" Scourge said.

"If I must die… everything dies with me!" The Emperor's voice shouted, before the entire temple began to collapse.

"The temple is coming apart! We have to leave, now!" Andrew shouted.

"Don't have to tell me, twice!" Asriel said, and the whole group began to run from the collapsing temple. Much like their escape from the Oppressor above Tython, their escape was comprised of dodging falling debris.

"I see the exit!" Neptune called out. They were denied as the exit was completely covered, just as Scourge, Kira and the others joined them.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off! We're trapped!" Andrew shouted.

"Stand back, Andrew. Kira, Scourge." Asmund said. Andrew stood back as Scourge, Kira and Asmund reached out at the collapsed entrance with the Force, and the entire wall broke apart, opening up a pathway and allowing them to escape just before the entire temple collapsed around them.

"That was a huge rush…" Neptune said, returning to her human form. Andrew and Asriel followed.

"Let's get back to the Endeavor and report in." Andrew said. Asmund contacted Lewtys on the holo.

"Fireteam Havoc, this is Asmund. Our mission is complete, we're heading back to the Endeavor. Get your men out of there." Asmund said.

"I hear you, Master Jedi. We'll make a fighting retreat back to our ship, and meet you in orbit. Fireteam Havoc out." Lewtys said, before ending the holocall.

* * *

"Master Satele. Enemy signature is on our scanners, coming out of Hyperspace. The signal is massive… It's the Eclipse." the Excalibur's officers in charge of the sensors reported. That was when the super star destroyer appeared above Dromund Kaas, its armored hull acting like a battering ram as it slammed into two enemy cruisers and crippled the Coruscant Star.

"This is the Coruscant Star. The Eclipse just slammed into our port side as it came out of Hyperspace. Our port stabilizers and engine are out, and we've lost contact with engineering. We need to pull back immediately!" the captain of the Coruscant Star reported.

"Pull back to the emergency rally point, Coruscant Star. We cannot lose our most powerful ships." Helen ordered.

"The Republic fleet cannot hope to best the Eclipse on their home turf… What are your orders, Master Satele?" Captain Kirk asked, looking toward the grand master.

"All forces still able to fight should hold position until we receive word from our strike team, then make a hasty retreat." Master Satele said.

* * *

The group fought back through the city, and met up with the members of Fireteam Havoc, before they continued on their way to their ships. Once on board, Andrew and T7 rushed to the bridge.

"Teeseven, get us out of here!" Andrew said. T7 chirped as he connected with the ship and started it up, getting the Endeavor and its crew off the planet safely. Fireteam Havoc joined them on the way up. Andrew went to the holoterminal and contacted Master Satele.

"Master Satele, do you read me? The Emperor is dead! I repeat, the Emperor is dead!" he announced.

"Good to hear your voice. The Super Star Destroyer _Eclipse_ and its fleet just jumped into the system, and are wreaking havoc on our forces in orbit. We must retreat from Dromund Kaas." Master Satele said. "All ships are to rendezvous with the Valiant at these coordinates. Asmund, CPUs, I'll meet you there. Master Satele out." she continued, transmitting fresh coordinates to the entire fleet. One by one, the ships jumped into Hyperspace. Arrow Squad followed the Excalibur into Hyperspace closely, and soon the fleet made it out alive.

* * *

Grand Moff Regus stood there, stunned as to what he saw. He wish it wasn't true, but he knew it was: The temple collapsed, and he knew that the Emperor was dead. What's more is that large swaths of military infrastructure and over a million credits worth of arms and armaments lie in smoking ruin.

"Sir… what do we do?" one of the remaining officers asked.

"The Emperor is dead… Kaas City is in shambles and our entire military command structure has been uprooted… All we can do is put our faith and trust in Kurome and Lord Denzion…" Regus said, knowing who had most of the Empire's power in the galaxy now.

"What remains of the Dark Council is prepared to discuss putting Denzion in charge of the Empire… but there are those of us, including Darth Marr, who will be dead against the idea." Lady Acina said as she walked in.

"I agree with the Grand Moff… The Lady of Nightmares and Lord Denzion are the only ones who can help the Empire recover from this, and lead us to greatness." a Sith Lord said.

* * *

The Endeavor left Hyperspace at the coordinates and landed in the Valiant's hangar bay. A shuttle from the Excalibur and the fighters of Arrow Squad were already docked there. After some preparation, with the CPUs once again in HDD and in more formal attire, the group gathered in a separate hangar, where members of the Jedi Council, Republic Army, and Republic Navy were also gathered for a ceremony. The pilots of Arrow Squad, Fireteam Kedalbe, Fireteam Blackstar, and Fireteam Havoc were present. So was Captain Kirk, in his original Starfleet uniform, adorned with both the Starfleet and Republic badges. Lord Scourge, Kira, Asmund, Neptune, Andrew and Asriel stepped forward. As they walked forward, the Republic personnel present saluted them briskly and confidently. At the end of the red carpet were Admirals Helen Dodonna and Dabrin, as well as Master Satele and Revan.

"You saved our galaxy from destruction. The Emperor's death has turned the tide of this war." Master Satele said.

"Combined with our success in driving back the Imperial invasion of Corellia and the destruction on Dromund Kaas, the Sith are in chaos. It's glorious." Admiral Dabrin said.

"You have done more for the Republic than we could ask of you." Helen said.

"For too long, the Republic has feared the Sith Empire. Today, we've proven they aren't invincible." Asmund said.

"You've raised the morale of every Republic soldier, engineer and pilot from Coruscant to Yavin." Admiral Dabrin said. "For your actions on Corellia, General Var Suthra recommended you all receive the Crescent of Service. But you've earned more than that. It is my honor to present each of you with the Republic's highest honor: The Cross of Glory." he continued. Andrew smirked at the thought of being a decorated war hero in a foreign dimension.

"You will live forever as heroes of the Republic. Jedi Knight Kira Carsen… Sergeant Fideltin Rusk… Teeseven Oh-one… Doctor Archiban Kimble…" Master Satele said.

"Just call me "Doc". Please." Doc corrected, preferring not to use his name.

"CPU Purple Heart… Paladin-Knight Purple Shield… Auxiliary CPU Asriel Dreemurr…" Master Satele continued, before resting her eyes squarely on Scourge. "Even you Lord Scourge. Though you joined us for selfish reasons, you spared more lives than your own." she concluded.

"Scourge will be a Jedi before he knows it." Asmund joked.

"I wouldn't count on that." Scourge countered.

"And then there is you, Asmund. How do we even begin to account for the actions your life has taken since you first arrived on Tython?" Master Satele asked. "You embody what every Jedi strives to become. Your courage, commitment and leadership have seen us through this dark time. Revan and I agree… From this day forward, you are no longer a Jedi Knight. You are a Jedi Master." she continued, giving the title of Master to Asmund.

"I will uphold the Jedi Code and bring justice to the galaxy." Asmund declared.

"You've earned it, Asmund. You're the best student Master Orgus has ever trained, and a terrific Jedi. I'm proud to have met you." Revan said.

"These are the moments we strive for. When the hope of victory becomes real. When we can see peace on the horizon. May the Force be with us." Master Satele said, and the crowd cheered.

* * *

Master Satele, Revan, and the entire crew of the Endeavor met on Tython in the council chambers after the ceremony to discuss what was next.

"So… You three will be departing, then?" Master Satele asked.

"Afraid so. We've gathered all the Fragments that we could find, and the war is just about over. In order to save Gamindustri, we must move on." Andrew said.

"It'll be hard without you all… The Endeavor will feel empty without the CPUs in its crew." Asmund said.

"We feel you, Asmund. We'll be certain to come visit you and Kira sometime soon." Asriel said.

"Aww, I'm touched." Kira said, partly joking, while also glad that this isn't a hard goodbye.

"The Jedi will never forget what you have done for us. The CPUs' exploits will be forever woven into the history of our order." Master Gnost-Dural, the Jedi Order's historian, declared.

"Perhaps I was too critical of you when we first met. I never had the chance to apologize for my outburst." Master Kaeden said, which was a surprise to everyone.

"There's no need to apologize, Master Kaeden. We understand why you felt the need." Andrew said.

"You're free to come see us again, anytime. The Jedi Order will always welcome you with open arms." Revan said. That's when they were interrupted by an unsanctioned call on their holoterminal. The faces of the two people on the holoterminal filled them with dismay.

"Denzion…" Asmund swore.

"Kurome." Asriel said.

"What's going on?" Master Kaeden asked.

"I don't know… He's somehow gotten into our holo. I can't isolate it!" Master Kiwiiks said.

"He's broadcasting live across the galaxy… Probably taking a page from Darth Angral." Andrew theorized.

"People of the Empire… It is with my utmost regret, that our Emperor is dead… killed! By the Jedi and their CPU and Republic allies! I know many of you are upset of these developments, and I can feel the rage building within you, boiling and ready to burst." Denzion began.

"What's he saying?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know, and I don't like it…" Revan admitted.

"Fret not, for all is not lost. With the blessings of the Dark Council, I hereby claim the throne of the Empire for myself, with the Lady of Nightmares at my side! I therefore ask you, to embrace your rage! Let it feed you as we vow revenge for our Emperor's death! Direct it towards your enemies, as we prepare to strike a mortal blow against the Republic!" Denzion continued.

"He's declaring a continuation of the war against the Republic… Does this ever end?" Master Kiwiiks asked out of shock.

"But this is not all we shall do. There are worlds ripe for the taking! Not just in our galaxy, but across the Multiverse! Millions of different dimensions with infinite possibilities! Through Kurome's power, we will conquer them all!"

"Not just that… he's declaring war on the Multiverse…" Master Satele said, horrified at what she was hearing.

"And let me leave a message for our enemies… The Republic, the Jedi, the CPUs of Gamindustri, and all who oppose us… The Sith will rise! The Empire will rise! And you will burn!" Denzion declared, finishing his galaxy-wide holomessage, before the forced call ended.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Asmund said.

"I agree with him, Master… shouldn't the order step in and do something?" Kira asked.

"To have the Jedi interfere with the affairs of other dimensions is dangerous… but I'll leave the decision in the hands of the Grand Master." Master Kaeden warned.

"I agree with Kira. If the Sith Empire extends its reach beyond this dimensional plane, it will cause a cataclysmic chain reaction that will most certainly accelerate the resurrection of the True Goddess, and the destruction of many dimensions. The Jedi Order must, with caution and patience, expand outward into the multiverse in order to stop the Sith threat." Revan said.

"A sentiment I agree with. Kurome and the new Sith Emperor, Lord Denzion, must be stopped, but we cannot do so from within the confines of this galaxy. We will have to work with people in other dimensions to prevent this greater cataclysm." Master Satele said, before looking to Asmund. "Asmund… you, Kira and Lord Scourge should go with the CPUs. They and those they meet will need intimate knowledge of the Force, and the Sith. The Order will keep in touch through Andrew's N-Gear, and provide updates as they become available." she continued.

"If this is what you believe is the best course of action, I will follow the will of the Force as I work with the CPUs in the multiverse." Asmund said.

"You can count on me, Master Satele." Kira said.

"Knowing that Denzion and Kurome's actions will undo our victory, I must agree. I will go with the CPUs." Scourge said.

"It is settled then. Everyone, as we have won a war against the destruction of the galaxy, we enter a darker, more hectic war. Not just for the galaxy, but also for Gamindustri, and the entire Multiverse. The order will be tested in new and unpredictable ways. We must all be on guard against the dangers of the unknown, and the undeniable call of the dark side. May the Force be with you all." Master Satele said, adjourning the meeting.

* * *

IF, having been successful in questioning Ganache and Avenir's CEO despite their initially uncooperative nature into the matter of Kurome and the True Goddess, was busy compiling reports with Histoire on exactly what they were dealing with. The CPUs of Aurelius, Leanbox and Lowee have all regained access to their powers, and the Candidates of the affected nations were just as strong as ever.

"Miss Histoire." Frisk asked as she walked in with Toriel.

"Hello, little one. I assume you're here again to play with Daniel, Violet, Nepgear, Rom and Ram?" Histoire asked. Frisk nodded, and Histoire told her where they were. She gleefully ran off, into the room. Histoire then looked to Toriel.

"How goes your classes?" she asked.

"The kids are sometimes a handful with Frisk, one nasty boy in particular, but otherwise they're well behaved. I had a well-executed lesson on pre-algebra, and a few of them loved it." Toriel responded.

"Glad to hear. It is good that your people have acclimated to our world so well, and I'm happy that you've been treated fairly." Histoire said with a smile.

"Yeah… But I fear for Asriel sometimes… Going off on this big adventure in other dimensions… It must be hard on him." Toriel said.

"I understand. Worry not, for he is in good hands, and there are always the friends that he, Neptune and Andrew make along the way that will help keep him safe." Histoire said, reassuring Toriel.

"Thank you, miss Histoire." Toriel said. "You know, I'm happy for everyone. Undyne made it through cadet training with the police force, Muffet's new tea shop has been regarded by the media as the most successful tea parlor in the past thirty-two years, and the new Grillby's Diner and Pub has been a smash hit with sports fanatics and families. And then of course, there's the Guild's newest agent, Sans. As lazy as he is, sometimes, I hear he's been quite effective, especially in helping Miss IF in questioning two particular people. We've all come a long way since the Underground." she continued.

"I see. They've all made many strides in the few short weeks they've been here." Histoire said. That's when IF's phone beeped, and she was shocked at the message she got.

"Histoire! We've got a problem!" she announced.

"Oh dear… What's happening?" Histoire asked.

"There's been a break-in at the Guild's HQ. Sans stopped two of the intruders, but a third made off with hundreds of written requests and important documents. I have to look for and halt whoever is responsible. I gotta scramble." IF reported, before holstering her firearm and rushing out the door.

"That sounds bad…" Toriel mused in shock.

"Very… The CPUs may not be ready to handle all the threats. We have to take things slow." Histoire said.

* * *

Back in the galaxy, Clyde was in the rec room of the Excalibur, playing Sabacc with an Iridonian marine.

"You sure seem to know the rules by heart." The Iridonian said.

"I've played a very similar game to this, by the name of Poker. Want to keep playing?" Clyde asked.

"Ah, why the hell not, I've got you beaten anyway!" the Iridonian replied, confident in his deck. "What've you got?" he asked. Clyde laid down his cards, the Sabacc equivalent of a Full House. The Iridonian chuckled as he laid down what Clyde came to attribute a Five of a Kind, all aces, and he knew he'd lost. "Wipe your mouth, Blackburn." the Iridonian said snidely.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen…" Clyde said, shocked at the sudden loss, and his dumb luck.

"Well, we've been playing by Republic Senate Rules. Nothing gained, nothing lost… You were a tougher opponent than I anticipated. Let me offer you a drink, on me." the Iridonian said, congratulating Clyde for his knowledge of the game.

"Yeah, thanks." Clyde said. In the background, Kara and Pete had been watching closely, and Pete also recognized the strategy and playstyle.

"Gotta say. Clyde knows his way around a gambling table more than I thought." Pete said.

"You know the game?" Kara asked.

"Poker? Yeah. Like Sabacc, it's a game of chance and skill. You have to place cards of varying types and values to get hand that's greater than your opponent's. The game continues until there's nothing left to bid, or in the case of the game we witnessed, when the players run out of time or get bored. Bidding often leads to one person walking away with millions, even billions, while others walk away with little to no return on the investment made into the game." Pete said.

"But if one person walks away with all the money, how do they handle cheating?" Kara asked, very confused.

"There are regulations that are enforced by the government. They can't catch all the cheaters, but they do catch a majority of them." Pete explained.

"Did you play?" Kara asked.

"Not often. Only when I had some downtime on the carrier USS Enterprise, back in the eighties. I was still flying Tomcats back then, of course." Pete said.

"Eh… hearing the stories of my fellow squadmates is nice and all, but it gets rather boring after a while. Perhaps we should join Blackburn in the cantina for a drink, to celebrate our victory at Dromund Kaas." Kara said.

"Agreed." Pete said, looking back to the other five pilots. "You guys care for a drink in the cantina? I'll buy." he offered.

"Sure, why not? After that battle, I'll drink whatever the hell I get." Ryan said. The other four pilots were in agreement, and they all went to the cantina. The lights from the dark side of Coruscant shown brilliantly from below, and some of the pilots in Arrow Squad were amazed at the spectacle.

"WHOO! That's some strong stuff!" Clyde said, having had a sip of Juma Juice.

"Careful, Blackburn. Your next gamble would be with our commanding officers, if you drink too much." Kara said jokingly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's only one drink, it won't suddenly turn into a hundred." the Iridonian said, reassuring Clyde's squadmates. Pete bought everyone a round of Juma Juice.

"Everyone. I propose a toast. To victory, and to the Republic." Clyde declared.

"To victory, and to the Republic." the squad, the Iridonian, and even the bartender, replied, before they downed their drinks.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Another chapter that, sadly, couldn't meet the 10k word quota on Google Docs. It is sometimes hard, and I got as close as I could with the filler scenes in Gamindustri and with Arrow Squad at the end.

This may be the end of the Old Republic storyline, but this isn't the last time the CPUs will be in the galaxy. Thus the Jedi go interdimensional to stop the spread of Sith influence outside of the galaxy.

Grand Moff Regus' comment about the attack on Kaas City is another nod to the films, specifically Rogue One, where it's a direct quote from Director Krennic.

Major Lewtys Patton of Fireteam Havoc is a nod to one of the greatest Allied tank commanders of World War II, General George S. Patton. He takes the role of the Republic Trooper character from the game.

We get to see an insight into Clyde Blackburn's amusing gambling habits. Like I said, he's an eye-roller.

I reimagined Sabacc to be closer to Poker than to Blackjack, which Pazaak is already a counterpart of.

Asmund's use of Force Lightning against the Emperor, and how he killed him, is best synchronised with the more epic middle part of "Clash of Destiny" from the SWTOR soundtrack.

That's about it. See you later.


	17. The Ragnarök Connection

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 17 - The Ragnarök Connection

A portal opened up in a decently-sized library, mere meters off the ground, and the group fell out and to the ground with a thud.

"Well… that was better than the last time…" Andrew said as he got to his feet.

"Going through an interdimensional gateway is a… unique experience, to say the least…" Scourge said.

"We'll get used to it…" Asmund said, checking to make sure he had all of his equipment, and that it wasn't damaged in transit. Satisfied, he looked to Kira.

"Don't look at me. As much as I'd like to go through those gateways, I don't want to be the one being asked to open them." Kira said, half joking, before taking a good look at her surroundings.. "This library seems massive… about as big as the Jedi Archives on Tython." she remarked in complete awe. That's when Asmund turned at the sound of voices.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, looking in the direction of the voices.

"That's true. I've lied every step of the way, and not just about my name and past. I've lied about my true intentions, too." a voice said. Asmund couldn't tell if the voice was an inhabitant of the dimension, or a Sith trying to spread his influence. The group approached to see two men, one who looked to be in his sixties, and another who was around seventeen or eighteen. These people were Lelouch vi Britannia and his father, Charles zi Britannia. Rather than interfere in their conversation, they stayed back and let it continue. "But that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other. We _melt_ into our place." Lelouch declared. Asriel and Neptune looked at each other, unsure of what they were hearing, while Scourge was more or less amused.

"If they didn't, the nations and people - these things called "communities" - wouldn't exist. EVERYONE uses lies… on family... on friends... on themselves... in society. And everyone wears a different face. But, is that a sin?" Lelouch said, bordering on the philosophical. "What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask: that of an emperor. None of us can make a move, now, without our respective personas." he concluded.

"You are wrong." Charles countered.

"Hmph." Lelouch hummed, discontent with the man's answer. Charles pulled out a book and began to read as he spoke.

"When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear." he said, glancing towards the newcomers from the book he was reading.

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me…" Lelouch said.

"It will soon be reality… You see, this is my Ragnarok Connection." Charles declared. "Soon, these masks known as "deceit" will be discarded by the world, revealing the truth." he continued, addressing both Lelouch and the newcomers. Asmund and Kira felt the ever persistent darkness radiating from the man with his words, and knew that he meant trouble. That was when the facade of a library was stripped away, revealing something slightly sinister about the world they were in.

"Interesting… Please, go on." Scourge said, trying to get as much information as he could about it. Charles went on to explain the Ragnarok Connection, what it was, and what it meant. Andrew began to realize, as the older man talked, that this Ragnarok Connection is what will destroy this dimension. That was when Lelouch was stunned to see his long dead mother, Marianne vi Britannia, appear before him.

"It… It can't be!" he exclaimed, looking upon the figure of his mother.

"My, Lelouch! How much you've grown!" Marianne said.

"Mo-... Mother?!" Lelouch asked, still in his stunned state. He was unsure if he was seeing a vision, or if she was real.

"Marianne. I see you've come." Charles said. Asmund was shocked to realize that the older man and woman were Lelouch's parents.

"Is this an illusion?! You'd do this?!" Lelouch asked, demanding an answer. He looked to the newcomers, unsure if they were an illusion as well.

"No. It really is me, Lelouch." Marianne declared with a smile. "However, I can only take on my original appearance within this system." she continued.

"It… really is...?" Lelouch asked.

"You're his mother… Earlier in the conversation with Lelouch and his father, it was said that you were murdered. What happened?" Andrew said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth. Our family was just rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity. Daily betrayals spawned by lies. Killing each other off." Charles said, explaining everything.

"That's horrible… for an entire family to be at war with itself…" Kira gasped.

"Where we come from, such injustices rarely go unpunished." Asmund said.

"My own mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sickened and angered by the world. We therefore both swore an oath: to create a world without lies." Charles proclaimed.

"Both C2 and I agreed to this as well. V2, however…" Marianne began. She went on to explain her assassination, down to every last detail. "...Anya Alstreim. The young girl who arrived earlier to be schooled in etiquette…" she said. "My Geass power was to cross over into another person's mind." she added.

"Like how the Force could be used to forcefully enter a person's mind in search of memories and information by Sith Lords…" Scourge mused.

"The power that had been dormant for so long had activated as I was dying… I hid myself inside Anya to save myself from being killed by V2, and then I realized… realized that when my consciousness surfaced, I could communicate mind to mind with C2. When she discovered the truth, C2 left the directorship to V2 and then disappeared." Marianne said. Asriel and Kira both began to wonder if Charles and Marianne knew the truth about them, as they hadn't once questioned their appearance, the things that they have said, or their presence in general.

"I spoke with my brother about it. However… MY BROTHER LIED TO ME! AFTER WE HAD SWORN TO CREATE A WORLD WITHOUT DECEIT!" Charles exclaimed in a fit of anger.

"HOW DARE YOU! Don't try to pass on blame for everything on the dead!" Lelouch shouted. "Nunnally and I… You sent us to Japan as hostages!" he continued, showing the truth of what happened.

"IT WAS NECESSARY!" Charles boomed.

"How is sending someone to a foreign land as a hostage necessary?!" Asmund asked, knowing the truth of the man before him.

"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance." Charles said, angering Lelouch. Kira had to bite her tongue to keep herself from lashing out at him in anger. "That's right. I sent you and your sister to Japan to escape my brother's sight. That's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away." Charles continued.

"As long as my body still exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it." Marianne said.

"How do you keep your own son alive in a world without deceit by breaking your own rules and spreading more lies?" Andrew asked, displeased with what he has heard.

"As a CPU, you know full well the lengths you must go through to keep your world safe." Charles said, startling everyone there.

"How did you know about us?" Neptune asked.

"Kurome came to me in my dreams, telling me about you people… how the CPUs trekked through the Multiverse, learning the value of mercy, and saving the lives of those too weak to protect themselves… She told me of how the Jedi Knights saved their galaxy. You accepted the risks involved in interfering with the affairs of other dimensions to save your friends' lives, learning of the True Goddess's eventual resurrection in the process." Charles said, explaining how he and Marianne came to know the CPUs and Jedi. "You did what was necessary, for the sake of Gamindustri." he concluded.

"And what does this have to do with me and Nunnally?!" Lelouch demanded.

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses. Therefore, it was necessary to rewrite their memories to protect everything." Charles said, stating a false sense of protection to his heir.

"Nunnally…? You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic, after all?" Lelouch asked with a mix of astonishment and anger.

"Even though she was the false witness, there remained a very real danger she would be killed." Marianne said.

"To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth." Charles said, adding onto Marianne's words.

"Keeping secrets is one thing… outright deceit is another. The ends don't always justify the means." Asmund said. Charles and Marianne then began to discuss the concept of, and research into, immortality, as well as how it fits in with their plans.

"The original plan came for only one immortal code. However, for research to progress, we had to have an additional code. In other words, without C2, we didn't have a one hundred percent guarantee that it would succeed." Marianne said.

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C2 to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch." Charles admitted, albeit proudly.

"How you can say that with pride is beyond me. Only a Sith Lord would deal in such absolutes." Scourge said in a very Jedi-like manner, to the bewilderment of his Jedi companions.

"Then… what was the point of me doing this?!" Lelouch demanded, looking for an answer.

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarok Connection is established. Kurome has shown us the way." Charles said.

"Masks will vanish. Then everyone can be exactly who they're supposed to be." Marianne said.

"But at what cost? You're meddling in things that will only serve to destroy this dimension. You're falling for Kurome's own lies." Andrew warned.

"I see… all that fighting and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights… was just to lure out C2… to destroy our world..." Lelouch said, realizing he was used. "Well then… It seems that, from the very beginning, I was merely a nuisance… Just a ruckus in the world..." he continued, sounding defeated. He then laughed, turning around to see C2 and another young man, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Did you already know that I was going to come here, Lelouch?" C2 asked.

"And that you regained your memories, too." Lelouch said, staring into her eyes with a sort of empty glare. "It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?" he asked.

"Precisely. Therefore, I cannot find any sense in your coming here as well, Kururugi." Charles said.

"I'm sure you can't. I heard you were already immortal." Suzaku said. "That's why there's something I want to know for certain: Why did you make this thing? For what reason?" he asked.

"Why? Because it's what Nunnally and Euphemia both desired." Charles said. "They wanted a gentle world." he continued.

"Now I see... it's obvious…" Lelouch said.

"Is this what you really believe? Or a lie you tell yourself to justify your actions?" Kira asked, shooting a stern look at Charles.

"The time is here. C2, since we are all assembled, the plan can commence now." Charles declared, ignoring Kira's question.

"Not if we stop you, first!" Andrew said, summoning his sword.

"I will grant your wish after everything has been completed." Charles declared, raising his hand, to reveal the Geass symbol, which glowed a violent crimson. A similar symbol appeared on C.C.'s forehead. That's when the entire sky in the world they were in, and what remained of the twisted facade of a building, shattered. This revealed the world they were in to be something much more sinister: A localized pocket dimension called the Sword of Akasha, which rested within the heart of Lelouch's world.

"Stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" Asriel yelled, warning Charles against his actions.

"Behold… It's begun!" Marianne said with praise. Suzaku looked directly at the Ragnarok Connection, and noticed a Sharicite Fragment in the middle.

"That crystal… There, in the Connection!" Suzaku exclaimed, pointing to the Fragment.

"They're using a Sharicite Fragment as a catalyst!" Andrew said, realizing what was happening.

"The Sword of Akasha is slaying God!" Marianne declared with joy.

"Now, once our marks of Geass become one… the old world will cease and the new one will spring forth!" Charles declared, approaching C.C. Asmund drew his lightsaber, staring at Charles with the resolve to stop this madness.

"Lelouch… What was your motivation for wanting to control the world?" Suzaku asked.

"Don't waste my time, Suzaku. You know it was Nunnally." Lelouch said.

"Or is that using her as an excuse?" Suzaku countered.

"Yes, you're right… I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect." Lelouch said, admitting the full truth of his apparent conquest.

"If you're going to achieve that end, you're going to need to take action." Scourge said. "Your parents' actions are very much akin to that of the Sith Emperor we defeated in the galaxy… The ends and means may be different, but the results are the same: complete and utter destruction of all life." he continued.

"Yes. The means to that end requires me to reject something." Lelouch said.

"Which is?" Suzaku asked.

"That… I!" Lelouch began, to the unamusement of his father. "I reject you, father! And I reject everything you believe!" he declared as he moved to halt Charles' efforts. Kira and Scourge drew their weapons next, followed by Neptune and Asriel, the latter of whom activated HDD to make use of the Trinity Blade. "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other. It's also because there's something that they're seeking!" Lelouch continued.

Charles, growing angry, glared at each of them.

"You now want a world without change… how stagnant! You can hardly call it "life", the same as a world of memories. Just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't want to live in." Lelouch said.

"But, Lelouch! Are you saying you're rejecting me, as well?" Marianne asked.

"That depends. Is your desire the same as his majesty's mother?" Lelouch countered.

"It would be so good to rejoin the people from whom we've been separated. You can be reunited with those who have died, even Euphemia!" Marianne declared.

"As I expected… You both believe that this new world you envisioned will be best for all... " Lelouch said.

"You're just as delusional as your husband, Marianne. Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?" Asmund asked. "Forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act." he added.

"In time, the people will come to accept it." Charles said, countering Asmund's words.

"That time will never come!" Lelouch declared. "Only one thing is undeniably certain… I understand now that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions…" he continued. "But… the hard fact is that you abandoned us in a foreign land!" he concluded, certain of the truth.

"But we did that to protect you!" Marianne said, trying to persuade Lelouch to join them.

"Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan and Britannia?!" Lelouch countered, his emotions taking over. Marianne knew that he was right about that, at the very least, and felt guilty.

"You've both been so focused on this, that you neglected your own heirs… And yet even now, you ignore the fact that this is affecting him negatively." Andrew said.

"The plan was such a priority for you both, that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally and I were alive or dead! That's why you abandoned us! All you have left are self-serving excuses!" Lelouch said.

"Lelouch! You're wrong!" Marianne said.

"YOU JUST TOLD ME! You said that the dead would rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!" Lelouch countered, on the brink of rage.

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection. Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of will-" Charles said, trying again to delude his own son.

"STOP IT! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you! The world that my sister wished for… is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers!" Lelouch countered, his rage boiling over as he was filled with disgust over his parents' own delusions.

"Let's say it was true, what of it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has begun!" Charles said. That's when a number of monsters jumped out of the Connection to stop Lelouch and the others, to which Kira, Scourge, Neptune and Asriel intervened and destroyed them.

"Maybe… But the Sharicite Fragment you're using to catalyze the Connection… You forget that we CPUs have been collecting them. We can take the Fragment and stop the Connection in its tracks." Andrew said in spite of what Charles claimed.

"Even if you could do it, you would be harming yourself in the process. The Sword of Akasha is filled with Negative energy, all focused on the Fragment from which the Connection stems. You could end up killing yourselves in the process, and your powers in HDD are limited." Charles countered, and Asriel knew he was right.

"But you forget… I am Zero! The man who works miracles!" Lelouch declared, proclaiming himself the local legend.

"Your Geass' power will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here!" Charles said.

"No… There's someone else here, isn't there?" Lelouch asked. "That's right. C's world, and the power of the CPUs, is the will of mankind itself! And "all men are not equal!" Remember those words?!" he proclaimed. "They're your own! And because of that, I'm sure you realize that my power will work!" he concluded.

"You're a fool, Lelouch! God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!" Charles said, trying in vain to talk his son down.

"I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request!" Lelouch shouted, looking into the sky. "Yes… Now I know who I really am!" he said, before calling out to the sky. "GOD! COLLECTIVE UNCONSCIOUS! PLEASE, HELP THE CPUS FIGHT THE RAGNAROK CONNECTION! DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!" he begged. In an instant, the sky glowed brilliantly, as his Geass empowered the collective unconscious to keep going.

"Lelouch, you ungrateful child!" Marianne shouted as she ran to stop him, only to be stopped, herself, by Suzaku and Asmund, who had their weapons drawn.

"Nobody would have wanted this! No one, and especially not Euphie!" Suzaku declared.

"And I saved you so that you can talk to Euphie again!" Marianne countered.

"Meaning you were going to force me to, right?!" Suzaku snapped.

"You can't do this! Not against God, nor all of Humanity, itself!" Charles said.

"You think you know what Humanity wants…" Andrew said, before he and Neptune transformed. "But you are mistaken! I can feel everyone in this dimension praying to us… and what they want… is tomorrow!" he declared. In an instant, the prayers of everyone reached the CPUs, empowering them. Despite Charles' attempt to stop them, they dashed toward the Sharicite Fragment and began to collect it, overpowering the Negative Energy focused on that one point. They found themselves successful in spite of the intense pain, and the Connection shattered, dispersing and destroying the Negative Energy.

"It can't be!" Marianne declared in horror.

"The thought elevator is falling! The dream that Marianne and I and my brother all shared…" Charles said, equally horrified.

"Charles, just stop already… It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this…" C.C. said, having enough.

"C2, we still bear the marks of Geass! No matter what occurs, we-" Charles said, before he realized he was fading away as he was absorbed into C's world.

"This isn't a falsehood, father. It's reality's response." Lelouch said, glaring at Charles.

"Darling, you-" Marianne said, before she realized that she was meeting the same fate as her husband.

"No! It's not possible! I'm supposed to be immortal! We're being absorbed?! Consumed by C's world?!" Charles shouted in fear and anger.

"You and Marianne both made your choices, Charles. Whether or not you're willing to accept it, there are consequences." Andrew said, rather darkly, knowing there was nothing he or his friends could do to stop their disappearance.

"But what about C2? Why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did!" Marianne asked, looking towards C.C..

"Sorry… But I finally realized… the love you have, is only for yourselves…" C.C. said, looking down in shame and disgust.

"No! That's not true at all! We love our children very much!" Marianne countered in a vain attempt to stop what was happening.

"Do you have ANY idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Lelouch asked.

"The meaning?" Marianne asked.

"Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded… my own sister was crippled…" Lelouch began, explaining his sister's smile. "She knew… she knew there were things in this world she wouldn't be able to do by herself… so her smile… Nunnally's smile… was her way of expressing gratitude!" he concluded.

"You're laboring under a delusion!" Charles said, trying to break his own son.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL THAT A LIE! Over my dead body!" Lelouch snapped, tears streaming from his face. "Your refusal to face reality… content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth, here! You, my own parents... You abandoned us! You made pacts with a rogue CPU! Tried to destroy our world, under the delusion of creating a new one!" Lelouch shouted. That's when Charles lunged at him, going for his throat.

"YOU CLEVER LITTLE FOOL!" Lelouch's now-enraged father shouted. This act was enough for Marianne to realize that Lelouch was right all along, and that her husband abandoned them for selfish interests. Suzaku and Asmund quickly went to assist him.

"Suzaku… Jedi… Stay out of this…" Lelouch requested, staring into his father's eyes with unrepentant rage.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse me in what I offer, you will inherit HIS world?! SHNEIZEL'S world?!" Charles snapped. "Do not judge me! Good and evil intentions are on each side of the same card!" he continued.

"Good and evil may look similar at a glance. But when you look carefully, you realize that they are nothing alike." Asmund said.

"Even so, you still have-" Charles said, still trying to stop his own son.

"Charles, that's enough!" Marianne cried.

"No matter what… I'll always reject the world you envision! BEGONE, NOW!" Lelouch declared, before the absorption of Charles and Marianne Britannia was complete. He turned to the Jedi and CPUs. "I am truly sorry about my father… Kurome came to him not too long ago and told him and his wife about the Sword of Ashaka. She told him what to do to achieve what he thought was his dream…" he apologized.

"No need… He basically allowed himself to be deluded by her. It was his choice to continue down that path of madness." Andrew said.

"Man, that was the quickest I have ever seen something escalate…" Neptune chided. That was when Andrew was contacted by his N-Gear by Histoire.

"Histoire. What've you got for us?" he asked.

"I am happy to report, that you have found the last Sharicite Fragment, and that the other CPUs and Candidates have returned to full strength. Meet me and Master Satele in High Hrothgar, we will discuss our plan of action against Kurome." Histoire requested.

"Understood, Histoire. We'll arrive as soon as we can." Andrew replied, before ending the call and putting the N-Gear away.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Suzaku asked.

"Unfortunately so. But the good news is, we're finally on an even playing field against Kurome and her schemes. It's regretful that we only just met, and under these circumstances, but… We'll meet again sometime down the line." Andrew replied.

"I see. For now, unfortunately, we must part ways… C2, are you coming as well?" Lelouch asked.

"When death comes, you want to at least be smiling, right?" C.C. asked. Lelouch wasn't expecting this question, but gave a curt nod. C.C. looked towards Suzaku. "And you too… what are you planning to do now?" she asked.

"Huh?" Suzaku hummed.

"You rejected Charles' plan. Instead, you chose reality and the forward march of time. However…" C.C. said.

"I know." Suzaku interrupted. "Lelouch is the person who murdered Euphie." Suzaku said in slight anger.

"What of it? I admit that, yes, I did kill her… But it was not out of anger or spite. She made her choice, and so did I. Can you fault me for that?" Lelouch asked his friend, looking into his eyes.

"What's that mean?" Suzaku asked.

"She wished death upon herself, so that you and everyone she cared about could live on. If it were me… If I had to make that sacrifice… I'd have asked for the same thing." Lelouch replied, in full honesty.

"To seek death in order to save others, no matter how extreme it may seem, is a noble thing to do… You should look back on Euphie's life with happiness, rather than seek vengeance against Lelouch with anger." Asmund said. Suzaku thought about their words, and sheathed his weapon.

"You're right… I'm sorry, Lelouch… It's been hard, living without her." Suzaku admitted. "Let's go home…" he said, before the two groups parted ways. Andrew opened another gateway, heading to High Hrothgar. As they were in transit through the portal, the group got sidetracked, as though forcefully shoved away from their path of travel, and they were separated. Andrew and Neptune landed in the middle of a desert nearby what looked like a military fortress, separated from the rest of the group.

"Ouch… that sucked- Wait a minute... this isn't Tamriel. Where the heck are we?" Andrew asked.

"Ugh! I've got sand on my dress!" Neptune shouted as she dusted herself off. As they got to their feet, they were soon jumped by a small squad of soldiers, who had weapons drawn and pointed at them. They did not recognize the uniforms or colors.

"What's this about? What's going on?" Andrew asked.

"We have orders to bring you in. By the decree of His Excellency, you are hereby under arrest." one of the soldiers said. The man was a lieutenant, as Andrew guessed by the look of his armor versus the armor of those with him.

"On what grounds? What are we being charged with?" Andrew asked.

"That is for His Excellency to decide." the lieutenant declared. Andrew, knowing this could jeopardize their mission, drew his sword in defense. This met him with a slam on the back of the head from one of the soldiers, knocking him out cold. Neptune jumped at the sudden attack, before she too was knocked out.

* * *

Histoire was in High Hrothgar with Gonnaer, Arngier and Masters Satele and Revan. IF and Nepgear were with them, as were General Tullius and Ulfric Stormcloak. They were discussing the CPUs' sudden disappearance.

"We're still missing Neptune, Asriel and Andrew. They should have arrived by now." Histoire said.

"I sense that something is wrong…" Revan said.

"I'm afraid you might be correct in that assumption, my friend… It is possible they may have been interdicted in transit and forced into a world not along their path. Such things can only be done by a very powerful being… or by great powers alone." Arngier said.

"If that's true, then either Kurome interfered directly, or the True Goddess has regained some of her strength and has used her power in that interdiction." IF theorized.

"Given what the CPUs have told us, it is a great possibility." Master Satele said. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the echoes for Asmund. "I can sense where they went… A strange and dark world overcome with blood and fear." she said.

"They may be in trouble. We should help them." Nepgear said.

"Patience, Nepgear. All in due time. We must trust that the will of the Force and the prayers of those that believe in the CPUs will see them out of this dilemma." Revan said in a cool, level-headed nature.

"With a renewed war against the Aldmeri Dominion on the horizon, waiting may not be the best option." General Tullius countered.

"It may be our only option. Running across the Multiverse blindly without heed to its dangers is a fool's gamble… one that the Sith have pledged themselves to behind Lord Denzion." Master Satele said. Neither Tullius or Ulfric liked hearing this response, but knew there was some truth to it.

"We will send an expedition to find them, but it is as Master Satele put it. Careful planning and wisdom must be pursued before mortals meddle in the affairs of other worlds, lest we die in the unknown." Arngier said.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a short chapter, much like Chapter 4: We Need to go Deeper, and very one sided. With its rushed feeling, I could not for the life of me get anywhere past the 4k word count despite the slight filler that was placed to expand the chapter.

For the reason above, the chapter once again ends at a cliffhanger. Hopefully it's not subpar. This is where I ask you, the readers, to tell me if this chapter will stand, or should be replaced.

This is about all.


	18. Gladiator's Arena

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 18 - Gladiator's Arena

Andrew came to, to find that he and Neptune were in chains and on a prisoner cart bound for who-knows-where. They appeared to be approaching the gates of some kind of arena.

"Neptune… Wake up." he said quietly, trying to rouse Neptune from her unconsciousness. She stirred rather quickly, finding herself just as clueless as to where they were or what was happening.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know… but I feel we're about to find out for ourselves…" Andrew said in a hushed tone.

"Andrew… I'm kind of scared…" Neptune whimpered.

"Me too, Nep… Me too…" Andrew said, trying his best to comfort her.

"Keep quiet back there!" one of the soldiers ordered. As time went on, they went through the gates of the massive arena, before being offloaded. Neptune looked around in a mix of awe and fear.

"Keep moving!" the lieutenant from earlier ordered as she shoved Neptune.

"Ow! Hey, that was so uncalled for!" Neptune shouted. This got her another shove, and she just continued alongside her husband towards the wall. A crowd had gathered along the seats of the grand arena. Andrew soon learned in horror, based on the blood stains, spikes and weapon racks that this was a gladiatorial arena, where prisoners of all kinds were forced to fight. They were then halted before an empty throne.

"All rise in the presence of His Excellency, Arilvus Benelliun, Fifth son of Guias Benelliun and Twenty-Third Emperor of our grand empire!" a herald declared. The crowd stood on command, and a well-dressed man with a gold-trimmed crown approached, sitting on the throne by the edge of the ring. That was when the lieutenant asked Andrew and Neptune their names.

"Andrew Hawker…" Andrew replied.

"Neptune." Neptune replied. The lieutenant asked for clarification, to which Neptune replied "Neptune Hawker."

"Andrew and Neptune Hawker. You stand before His Excellency, convicted of crimes against the Grand Empire of Trivell. How do you plead?" the lieutenant asked.

"Before I give my plea, I humbly ask His Excellency to provide us with the charges that lay before us." Andrew requested.

"The charges levied against you include espionage and conspiring to commit acts of war or treason against the Empire. Now, declare your plea." Arilvus declared.

"To both, we can only plead "not guilty." If you would allow us, Your Excellency, we can explain everything." Andrew said. Arilvus stood in response.

"Very well. I shall hear your words and judge you based on their worth." he said, before looking to the lieutenant. "Lieutenant Cuias. Bring these two to my personal quarters. They will join me in watching the first few matches while they say their piece." he ordered. Lieutenant Cuias nodded his head, before taking the two of them to the Emperor's quarters in the arena's top level.

* * *

Asmund, Kira, Scourge and Asriel found themselves in open desert, near what looked like a fairly decent town.

"Great… I've got sand in my fur… This is like Tatooine all over again!" Asriel complained.

"Well, that's something… Is this High Hrothgar?" Kira asked.

"I don't think we arrived at our intended destination…" Scourge surmised.

"My thoughts as well, Lord Scourge… Where exactly are we?" Asmund asked.

"A more important question is, where are Neptune and Andrew?" Asriel asked, noting that the other two CPUs weren't with them. Asmund looked around and he, too, noticed their absence. He closed his eyes, feeling for the echoes.

"It's distant, but they're alive…" he said.

"Where?" Asriel asked.

"Towards the Northeast. About a five-day's walk from here." Asmund said, pointing in the direction of where the echoes are coming from.

"We'd never make it on foot. Treks in the open desert are suicide." Scourge chided.

"Without adequate supplies, at least. There's a town directly to our North where we can stop and get what we need for the trip." Kira said, pointing to the town.

"Good idea. We can gather some information there, too.." Asmund said.

"A sound strategy. I recommend that we get started immediately. The longer we take, the worse our odds get against Denzion and Kurome." Scourge said, before they went to the town.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune found themselves in a shaded room overlooking the gladiatorial arena, joining Arilvus. They were glad to have the chains removed. As they watched the brutal fights down below, Andrew discussed who they were, what they were doing, and how they got there.

"So you're telling me that you're both deities not from this world… and that you were forced here while in transit from another…" Arilvus asked.

"That's correct, Your Excellency." Andrew replied.

"Your Excellency, this is blasphemy against the Goddess!" Lieutenant Cuias exclaimed in a level of fury.

"As I was thinking… You're looking at blasphemy, now, on top of the charges of espionage and treason. The penalty for this is death, Andrew Hawker. " Arilvus declared.

"With all due respect, Your Excellency... We will not - dare not - ask you, nor your people, to worship us instead of your goddess. We've been fighting tooth and nail to stop a great cataclysm that will no doubt befall our world, and a number of others, if we fail. All we ask of you, is that you consider letting us return to our friends so that we may leave your Empire without delay." Andrew said calmly, trying to push his and Neptune's defense.

"These blasphemous commentaries will cease. I have no choice but to deem you "guilty" of all charges levied against you, and condemn you to death." Arilvus declared.

"If this is the case, we humbly request that we earn our freedom." Andrew said.

"And how do you propose that? The words of a blasphemer hold no weight." Lieutenant Cuias asked inquisitively, staring down at the couple intensely. Neptune didn't know what to say, finding herself speechless as this roadblock in their mission seems impassable. Andrew stood up and walked to the edge of the room, looking out over the violence and bloodshed in the arena.

"If we have to, we will earn our freedom by fighting in the arena." Andrew said. Neptune looked at him like he was completely nuts.

"Very well… You will both serve in the arena until your time is up." Arilvus said, before looking to Cuias. "Lieutenant, take them to the pit for preparation, east side. Send them up against our most victorious couple… the people that killed my son." he added darkly, sending shivers down Neptune's spine. Cuias bowed, before taking the two of them to the pit.

* * *

Asriel joined Scourge and Kira in gathering supplies, while Asmund gathered information.

"We're looking for two people, a man and a young woman. Their names are Andrew Hawker and Neptune. Have you seen them, or heard anything about them?" he asked, going to describe their appearance.

"Oh, those two? I heard about them. A couple of blasphemers, they were. Word travels quick around the Grand Empire, though different magics." the man he asked replied. The man looked like a soldier, wearing silver-trimmed blue armor with gold accents, and a similarly-hilted sword to his side.

"What's happened to them?" Asmund asked.

"What's it matter to you, what happens to a pair of blasphemers?" the man countered.

"You can say it's… complicated." Asmund replied.

"Ooohh… They owe you in Riels or something?" the soldier asked.

"I… guess you could say that. I leant them about a hundred Riels to cover the rest of the money for the equipment they needed for mercenary work." Asmund fibbed, trying to maintain his cover.

"I see… Well, you're out of luck, I suppose. They were marked for death not an hour ago, but volunteered for the gladiatorial games in the capital to pay for their crimes and earn their freedom. If you ask me, the lady doesn't stand a chance." The soldier said. Asmund thought hard about this development, finding himself at a loss for words. He then asked the obvious question.

"What's the fastest way to the capital?" he asked.

"Fastest is by horseback. You and anyone in your party can save a day and a half's trip that way, but if you really need to get there fast, you can take a shortcut through Skeleton Pass. Be warned, that a bandit group calling itself the 'Black Sabers' has set up camp at the pass, and they're a crafty bunch. The last military expedition we sent there did not return. But if you make it through the canyon, you can reach the capital within two days." the soldier said.

"Thank you, sir. I shall find my companions and alert them to-" Asmund said, before being interrupted.

"ASMUND!" Kira yelled. She, Scourge and Asriel were being chased by an armed mob.

"The blazes is going on?" Asmund asked, running to intercept the mob. He drew his lightsaber, and stopped them. "What's going on here? Why this violence?" he asked.

"Your sorceress friend tripped me up, made me look like a damn fool!" one of the members of the mob declared.

"Yeah! I saw the whole thing!" another shouted.

"Is this true, Kira?" Asmund asked.

"The bastard was trying to grope me… He could've done a lot worse if I hadn't acted." Kira said. Her voice was a bit shaken, but she was clearly okay.

"Oh yeah? I'll bet that she uses that every time she-" the first person in the angry mob said.

"Kira's telling the truth. I'd helped buy most of the supplies for the trip, when they made moves on her. They made every attempt to break the peace." Asriel said, coming to Kira's defense.

"Why you pathetic little insec-" another one of the mob snarled, before being interrupted by the soldier.

"Stand down, people. Disperse this crowd immediately." the soldier ordered.

"Ya takin' sides, Trivellian? I oughta fight ye one on one, if I had me father's sword!" one of the mob members declared in defiance.

"In the name of His Excellency, I order you to stand down! If you do not comply, I'll send the lot of you to the dungeons myself!" the soldier ordered, drawing his sword.

"Come on, boys, it's just one soldier! We can take him on and grab the Sorceress ourselves!" one of the mob shouted.

"Aye!" the rest of the crowd said, before attempting to rush them head on. Asmund raised his lightsaber in defense, aiming to disarm rather than kill. He'd push some of the members over with the Force if they got too close. The all-out brawl, unfortunately, turned deadly as soldier killed two of the people from the mob, before being stabbed in the leg and shoulder with daggers. Kira drew her lightsaber next, rushing to the soldier's defense using both Force-based and lightsaber attacks. It was clear that the mob wasn't giving up without a fight, as it took blood and six bodies before the rest of the mob, all three of them, ran for it. With the fight over, Kira helped the soldier to his feet.

"You alright?" she asked as she sheathed her lightsaber.

"Yeah… Thanks for the help… I owe ya." the soldier replied. "It sounds like you guys make enemies often. You should probably go before things get ugly." he continued.

"You look hurt. Here, let me help." Asmund said, sheathing his lightsaber, before using the Force to heal the wounded Trivellian soldier.

"Thanks." the soldier said, before looking to the gates. "Stable is that way. The owner owes me a favor, so tell him 'Rycus sent you' and he'll give you the horses for free." the soldier, revealing himself to be named Rycus, said, before making his way to the barracks to report the incident. Asmund and Kira both raised an eyebrow at his name, being oddly the same as that of the late Grand Moff Kilran, but made no comment as they went to the stable.

"Greetings. What can I get the four of ye?" the stable owner asked.

"We need four horses for a trip to the capital. Rycus sent us." Asmund said.

"Did he now? Well, I'm only too happy to oblige. Horses and feed are out back." the owner said, handing the deed to the horses over.

"Thank you, sir." Asmund said, before heading to the horses.

"This world is more chaotic than the last… If the Sith Emperor were still alive, this would be a paradise compared to the galaxy…" Scourge said.

"How many supplies did you get?" Asmund asked.

"Only about enough for three days. I'm sorry we couldn't get them all…" Asriel said in shame.

"It'll be enough… It just means that we have to take the dangerous route…" Asmund said, allowing the Force to guide him and the group to the capital.

* * *

Andrew walked into the gladiatorial arena, his sword drawn. In his way were two serial killers. The two looked bloodthirsty, and highly dangerous. they were ready, however.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, people of Trivell! Another game for you, hosted by His Excellency. On the eastern end of the arena, a man and woman, convicted of charges of espionage and treason, and of blasphemy. Crimes so heinous, the alternative is death! Here they stand, volunteering to fight in the games for their freedom, and your amusement! I give you! Andrew and Neptune Hawker!" a herald declared, before the crowd jeered at the couple's expense.

"And on the western end, two brothers, convicted of regicide, muder, and assassination! Killers of at least thirty people, including the First Son of His Excellency! They stand here, after twenty five victories, and on their last match before they redeem themselves in the eyes of our Grand Empire! I give you, Brutus and Agnus!" the herald added. This time, the crowd cheered. This was when the murderer on the left, Brutus, pointed at Andrew with his sword, before drawing it across his neck in an act of intimidation. Neptune almost shuddered, but drew her katana in response.

"And now! Let the battle begin!" The herald yelled, before Andrew and Neptune ran in bravely against the two murderers. Brutus tried to flank them, but they were too fast. Andrew Leapt in a backflip, dodging a swing from Agnus, before lobbing the attacker's head off. Brutus, seeing this, tried to get a revenge kill by doing the same, but Neptune ducked in to her husband's defense, cutting the murderer's arm off, before stabbing him in the chest. The crowd was initially shocked, but cheered at the victory.

"A quick and decisive victory for Andrew and Neptune Hawker! Brutus and Agnus, after twenty-five consecutive victories, lie dead at their feet! Stay put, folks! The next round will begin momentarily!" the herald declared as both Andrew and Neptune went back to the pit to prepare for their next battle. It didn't take long before they were sent back out again. This time, it was against a native reptile-like creature with red eyes and shadow-like husk. It sported sharp, blackened teeth, and gave off an unnerving aura of dread. The eldritch horror cried out an unholy screech before it charged the duo, only to be cut down before it could lunge at Neptune. Once again, the crowd cheered.

* * *

Back on Nirn, in an undisclosed location within Skyrim, Kurome and Denzion approached the Elder Council of the Aldmeri Dominion, who were overseeing preparations for their invasion of Tamriel through the province's north. Both Denzion and Kurome were flanked by Imperial Guard, which were armed with lightsaber pikes.

Who dares violate the sanctum of the Third Aldmeri Dominion?" one of the council members asked.

"Phuh! Humans! Let my men dispose of these worms." an Aldmeri officer, Carasselimo Silinius, declared, before he ordered a soldier to kill them. It would be a fruitless attempt, as Kurome stared into the soldier's eyes and forced him to experience a vivid, nightmarish hallucination.

"We come in peace… We'd like to offer our aid to the Aldmeri Dominion in the battles to come." Kurome declared. These words caused another council member to order Carasselimo to stand down.

"Speak your piece, humans." the council member ordered.

"I am Lord Denzion, Emperor of the Sith Empire. As you most undoubtedly know, neither Kurome here or I are from this world." Denzion declared.

"Indeed. One of our Justiciars reported having captured and attempted to interrogate two people from another world that found themselves here in an effort to unlock the secrets of the multiverse, but went silent." one of the Elder Council members said.

"These two and their Empire represent a threat to our supremacy - our way of life. Can they be trusted?" another council member asked.

"I can assure you, that all that stands between the Dominion and unconditional victory against the Cyrodilic Empire is the CPUs and their Jedi allies. I have interdicted them, forcing them into another dimension, and away from Tamriel so that the Aldmeri have time for their invasion." Kurome declared.

"And you know of our invasion, how?" A council member asked.

"Kurome is something of a rogue CPU. She has helped me against the Republic in my galaxy, and her powers will be of value to your Dominion." Denzion said.

"You can't seriously be considering listening to these two, can you?" Carasselimo asked, being calmed by another council member.

"I propose an alliance - The Sith Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. We help your battles, and share the secrets of the multiverse, in exchange for battle maps and known Imperial positions." Kurome proposed.

"A worthy proposition. I am interested to see how these Sith fight, and this could be the break we need. General Silinius, I name you, Kurome and Lord Denzion the supreme commanders of our invasion forces off the coast of Skyrim." the lead council member said. "Our invasion begins with Solitude, the de facto capital of the province. From there, we consolidate our forces before we take Whiterun and starve their trade, then head for the Imperial capital. Go, now. Have your Empire join our forces ready to take the city. Do not break my trust." the lead member continued.

"It will be done." Denzion said, before he and Kurome left with the two Imperial guard. Carasselimo begrudgingly followed, distrusting of the Dominion's newest allies.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune were still battling through round after round of dangerous enemies in the arena. It was late afternoon, and they were on the last stretch for the day, having achieved an impressive string of twenty-eight victories. It seemed fairly obvious, however, that Arilvus had no intention of upholding his end of the deal, aiming instead for a battle of attrition, hoping to exhaust the two CPUs into submission. A massive beast lay before the two CPUs next, and once again, Andrew and Neptune leaped in, killing it after a few passes.

"Impressive… They've been at it for a couple hours, with little rest." Cuias said, looking out at the arena battles.

"One more battle… then we put them in the holding cells for the night." Arilvus said. "Send out the Butcher of Vassenor." he ordered. Cuias bowed. Five minutes later, the Butcher of Vassenor, a gruff and brutish man standing at seven feet, stood on the opposite side of the arena from the two CPUs. The Herald announced a fifty-victory streak and enough strength to "make the desert quake with every step". As the herald announces the beginning of the match, Andrew and Neptune dashed in, and in the blink of an eye, the massive foe lie dead on the ground.

"W-... What just happened?!" the herald asked, stunned at the abrupt victory. The crowd was cheering, chanting the CPUs' names. It seemed that the end was fast approaching, and they'd made some level of fame. Two soldiers arrived to collect the victorious CPUs, escorting them to the arena's holding cells.

"Impossible…" Cuias said, completely stunned.

"Hmm… They're good. Better than I expected." Arilvus said, equally stunned.

"How do we proceed, Your Excellency?" Cuias asked.

"We might have to get more aggressive in tomorrow's round of fights if we want to kill these blasphemers… Send our most deadly adversary from the chopping block, tell him that he will be pardoned if he manages to kill them in the next fight." Arilvus said.

"It will be done" Cuias said.

* * *

The group of four traveled through the desert, making for Skeleton Pass. It was rough path, but they made it to the pass by nightfall.

"I'm getting bad vibes from this canyon… I haven't felt something like this since the Emperor's Fortress…" Kira warned.

"Trust in the Force, Kira. It will guide us through the pass." Asmund said, before they entered. At night, Skeleton Pass looked as foreboding and threatening as it felt, adding to Kira's uneasiness as they traveled through. Half way through, they were jumped by the bandits.

"Hold, travellers. You have to pay the toll if you want to get through here." the leader of the Black Sabers, a dog-like being named Heinrich declared with a sort of Germanic accent. He was wearing black-colored armor of indiscernible quality and a reddish bandanna. He was armed with a red-hilted scimitar.

"You're the Black Sabers?" Asmund asked.

"Ja. And for good reason. Any man who dares to call himself a soldier of the Trivellian Army meets their end in the dark of night by our blades." Heinrich said. "The Empire has enslaved our people, the Wargs, for over a hundred years. And they dare to call us "beasts" and the like. What did they tell you we were?" he asked.

"Rycus, a soldier of the army, referred to your group as bandits." Asmund said.

"Bandits? What a laugh!" Heinrich shouted. "We prefer "freedom fighters." Take a good look around you. Every Warg here, man woman and child, was once a slave of the Trivellian Empire, kept as pets... labor... a source of furs and amusement." Heinrich explained.

"That's… That's horrible…" Asriel gasped.

"And I thought Hutts were this heartless and selfish…" Kira muttered to herself.

"How did you and your people get free?" Scourge asked.

"My former owner, a Trivellian noble that once lived in the capital, was a firm believer in the rights of my people, and an agent of the church of the goddess. He set me free, bought my fellow people out of slavery, and gave every single one of us here a purpose! Then one day, he was arrested without reason, without charge, and confined to the arena, to keep us from speaking out against the Empire in front of Helena - the patron goddess - and her clergy! We have vowed to continue the fight in his name, so that we may one day live, not as play things and sworn enemies of the Empire, but as equals of Man and the other races!" Heinrich declared.

"A noble goal-" Asmund said, only to be interrupted.

"Don't tell us about nobility, fiend. Your slave here shall be free of his chains, and will join our ranks against the Empire." Heinrich said, accusing Kira and Asmund of enslaving Asriel.

"But… I'm not their slave. They're my friends." Asriel said in the defense of the two Jedi.

"Friends… Is this true, human?" Heinrich asked.

"This is true. We're not with the Trivellian Empire. In fact, we're not from this dimension." Asmund said.

"Not from this dim- what?" Heinrich asked, confused.

"If you would allow us, we can explain everything." Kira said.

"Hmph! Very well. But I am watching you. One wrong move, and you're both dead." Heinrich declared.

* * *

Andrew looked out into the desert from his holding cell. He was both bored out of his mind and frustrated that their mission came to an abrupt halt in such a violent fashion.

"We should be in Tamriel by now. Instead, we're just wasting away our days in this arena." Andrew said.

"Yeah, no doubt Histy is worried." Neptune said, also looking through the window. A full moon shone down upon the desert sands in a gloomy, but beautiful fashion.

"You two were taken as well?" a man asked.

"Yeah. Accused of espionage, treason, and blasphemy." Andrew explained. "You?" he asked.

"No reason. I'm Caelus Bamballio, Brother of the Church of the goddess Helena under our high priestess, and… once a Trivellian Noble…" Caelus said. "The only reason I'm being kept here, is to keep me and the Wargs I set free from speaking out against the Emperor." he continued.

"Ouch… Talk about making statements." Neptune said, shocked.

"Now, I know who the two of you are. You have nothing to fear from me or the church that I represent. You see, under Arilvus Benelliun and his father before him, the Grand Empire of Trivell has been gaining power by putting pressure on the church and enslaving other races. The Wargs were one of those races." Caelus said.

"Who were they?" Andrew asked.

"A race of wolf-like beings. Intelligent, sneaky, and fast, able to live as old as a hundred and fifty. They follow the orders of military superiors and favor friendship and companionship. Many of the Wargs who were enslaved were once decorated scouts of the Trivellian Army. Now, they're used as pets, a source of fur, and a whole manner of other nasty things." Caelus explained. "That's why I bought a number of Warg slaves and set them free, so that they may live better lives. The Church has secretly backed the Black Saber resistance under Heinrich, with the hopes of overthrowing the Benelliun Dynasty and restoring the Empire to its former glory. Someone found out about this, and had me taken prisoner and held here, to keep the church in line, and the Black Sabers from speaking out." he continued.

"We're not unfamiliar with such injustices. We've experienced them before." Andrew said.

"Now, you and your Jedi allies are the last hope Helena has of restoring her kingdom. I pray you're all up to the task." Caelus said. Andrew nodded, before the door to the holding cells opened, and two guards came in with a Warg warrior dressed in rags. The numerous scars suggested he was a member of the resistance movement.

"This is the infamous "Freidrich Hauser" of the Black Sabers. He was facing execution for the mass murder of an entire battalion of His Excellency's best soldiers. He'll be pardoned when he guts you blasphemers." one of the soldiers said with a laugh, before leaving. Freidrich snarled wolfishly at the two CPUs, but eased up when he saw Caelus.

"Calm yourself, Freidrich. They are friends." Caelus said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight… You four were from another dimension, and young Asriel here is the protege of two CPUs… deities from the world of Gamindustri?" Heinrich asked.

"That's correct. The two CPUs that were with us were arrested early this afternoon, accused of espionage, treason and blasphemy, and forced to fight in the arena over at the capital. We need to try to break them out." Asmund said. "There might also be a chance we can find the man who set you free." he added. Heinrich thought long and hard.

"I think we can help each other out." he finally said.

"This means a lot to us. Thank you." Asriel said.

"Of course. We will raid the arena while the fights are in session. You'll nab Andrew and Neptune, while we get Caelus. Grab some rest, we leave before dawn." Heinrich said, before heading inside. The group went through their supplies and ate around a fire, before they too went to sleep.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune awoke in their holding cell as the sun rose above the desert. The early morning air was bitter cold, and damp puddles of water were frozen over in thin sheets of ice. They'd experienced worse, however. The door to the holding cells opened, and two guards came and took the two CPUs and Friedrich to the pits. Neptune looked a little sour toward Andrew for putting them in this position, but knew that the alternative would be somewhat worse. Andrew, meanwhile, knew that the rest of the group were looking for them, and simply needed to buy time until they could arrive.

They were escorted into the arena, where they faced Freidrich on the opposite side. It was easy to tell that they didn't want to fight each other. To their horror, rather than fight friends for the amusement of the Trivellian Empire, Freidrich chose to kill himself before the match could begin, denying any enjoyment from the fight.

"Did he just- Dammit!" Cuias shouted. He turned to one of the guards. "Send out the Reaper!" he continued.

"Y-Yes, Lieutenant." the guard said, sending word to the Reaper handlers. In place of the Warg warrior was a beast of immense size. It tried charging Andrew and Neptune, only to change focus to the onlookers, a sign of its unpredictability. In an effort to protect the innocents, Andrew and Neptune activated HDD and went all out on the massive beast, finally killing it. The crowd cheered, and the two CPUs left HDD.

* * *

The group, with the Black Sabers behind them, approached the arena and stopped on a crag, overlooking the arena floor from a distance.

"That's the arena? It's huge!" Kira remarked. Asmund took out his electrobinoculars and peered into the arena, watching the CPUs fight.

"A place of torture and death… forcing prisoners, both innocent and guilty, to fight for their enjoyment… Despicable!" Heinrich remarked.

"Heinrich. Maybe we should turn back." a young Warg woman said.

"Not a chance. Caelus and the two CPUs need us." Heinrich said.

* * *

In High Hrothgar, Elenwen rushed to meet with General Tullius, bearing knowledge of the Dominion's movements.

"Stop, Altmer. You have no business here. Leave, before I kill you myself." Ulfric declared.

"Now, Ulfric. I sense she's not here to disrupt our efforts." Revan countered, looking to the Altmer. "Tell us, ma'am, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I have information regarding the Dominion's movements. I must speak with General Tullius." Elenwen declared.

"Go ahead, Elenwen. Speak." General Tullius said.

"The Dominion has launched an invasion of Tamriel via Solitude. Lord Denzion and the Sith Empire have allied themselves with them, and are spearheading the attack with Kurome Ankokuboshi." Elenwen reported.

"Solitude? Why there?" Ulfric asked.

"Why not? It was the Imperial capital of Skyrim since the Civil War, and is a coastal city. They can avoid Hammerfell and attack us directly through the heart." Tullius said. "Elenwen, the Dominion will kill you for your betrayal. What will you do now?" he asked.

"I wish to align myself with the Cyrodilic Empire against my people. My knowledge of their tactics will come in handy in the war." Elenwen said.

"Perhaps the first of many. We have your gratitude, Elenwen." Master Satele said.

"Just don't think this will mean I'll suddenly start trusting you. You have to earn that trust." Ulfric said.

"In that case, I will try my hardest to earn it." Elenwen said.

"Still, this is a bad sign. Arngier, we may need to accelerate our plans to launch an expedition into whatever dimension the CPUs found themselves stuck in." Tullius said.

"An unfortunate, but valid reason. I shall open the dimensional gateway, while Revan helps locate their exact location." Arngier said.

"I shall come, too." Gonnaer offered.

"Very well. I expect your help will be of great importance in our rescue." Revan said.

"We don't have much time. Prepare." Arngier said, before opening a gateway.

* * *

Andrew and Neptune finished up another fight, killing a warlock mercenary who was arrested on false charges of murder due to a deliberately botched contract. They were on their thirty-ninth victory thus far. They went back to the pit in preparation for the next fight.

"Does nothing kill them?" Arilvus asked.

"I have an idea… It'll ensure that if one goes free, the other must die." Cuias suggested.

"You're going to pit them against each other?" Arilvus asked.

"Aye. And if they refuse, then it's execution by the arena's beasts." Cuias said.

"Then do it. One dead blasphemer and a broken one is better than both of them being alive." Arilvus said. Cuias left to deal with the two CPUs. On the arena floor, he met with Andrew and Neptune with a smirk.

"Oh. You're our opponent this time, Lieutenant Cuias?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to tell you both that you're on the last stretch. There's one more fight to go." Cuias said.

"And who are we fighting?" Andrew asked.

"Why... each other, of course. And… to the death…" Cuias said, backing up towards the wall. Andrew and Neptune, much like the crowd above, were horrified by what they heard.

"F-fight you?" Neptune stammered.

"Fighting my own betrothed… I can't!" Andrew shouted.

"You will! Or you will both die!" Cuias countered. "The battle has already begun! Fight!" he ordered. Andrew's hands trembled. He could not raise his weapon against her. Instead, they both despawned their weapons, to the relief of the crowd.

"I see… You'd choose each other over freedom… So be it!" Cuias shouted. A number of Trivellian soldiers came out grabbed them from behind, dragging them to a set of hooks and chaining them both to the wall. "Bring out the Trivellian Desert Lions. They will maul them." Cuias ordered. The crowds gathered, who have come to love and revere the two CPUs, were up in arms at their decision, and began a short-lived riot. That was when the Trivellian Desert Lions, a species of black-maned felines, approached the two CPUs. As aggressive as they were, It didn't take much for Andrew to calm them through Planeptune's shares. The lions sat down next to the CPUs as though guarding them, which both confused and infuriated Cuias.

* * *

"This isn't good…" Asmund said.

"What isn't?" Kira asked.

"They're going for a full-blown execution." Asmund said.

"We've gotta help them!" Asriel said.

"I agree. Even if they're immortal, like you say, this execution could lead to untold consequences." Heinrich said.

"Lord Scourge. Normally I won't ask this, but take the lead. Don't hold back, show no mercy." Asmund said, realizing it will take a Sith Lord to break through the Trivellian lines.

"Now that is music to my ears." Scourge replied as he took the lead, bringing the group and the Black Sabers with him. He walked to a checkpoint where Soldiers bring prisoners into the arena.

"Halt! You are not authorized past this poi-" a Trivellian soldier shouted, only to be interrupted as he found himself being choked to death by Scourge. The other Trivellian soldier tried to stop him, only to be hit with Force Lightning from Asmund. Then he, Kira and Asmund used the Force to bring down the door. This got the attention of every Trivellian soldier and leader in the arena, including the Arilvus himself. They walked into the arena, standing before the crowds and irate soldiers.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" Scourge asked mockingly.

"Seize them!" Arilvus ordered, and the Trivellian soldiers went on the attack. Asmund and Kira, supporting the Black Sabers, used the Force to blast the enemy away and get to Andrew and Neptune, cutting them free.

"Thanks, Asmund." Andrew said as he and Neptune got back to their feet. The lions, which were pacified, joined the fight against the Trivellian soldiers, mauling them. Andrew and Neptune joined the battle next, attacking their captors without restraint.

"S-stay back! Stay- AAAHHHH!" Cuias cried as one of the lions lunged at him and tore into his throat. The fight became an all out brawl against the Emperor's men, leaving countless bodies across the ground.

"Enough! You will kneel, worms!" Arilvus shouted, coming onto the field.

"You, the son of a usurper, dare order us around?" Heinrich asked.

"You've not only treated the Wargs as slaves and pets, you've also done more harm to your own empire! This needs to end, now!" Asmund chided.

"Humanity is superior. All other races will submit." Arilvus said. That was when Ariel transformed. "A-... Another blasphemous CPU?" he stammered.

"Not just CPUs… The Jedi Order, the church of Helena, and the Black Sabers stand against you. Your reign is at an end." Kira said.

"Then you're all traitors to the Empire!" Arilvus declared in a fit of rage, before he drew what looked like a magic sword. What remained of his elite guard ran onto the field with pikes, crossbows, and broadswords.

"Heinrich, try to find Caelus! Kira, go with him! We'll cover you!" Asmund said. Heinrich nodded, before he and Kira ran to scour the arena for the nobleman. The group entered into a particularly nasty fight with the elite guard, using what methods they could. Asriel used Star Blazing against them. It did little, on account of their magic-resistant armor, but kept them busy long enough for Asmund and Scourge to finish them off with a coordinated saber throw. The other two elite guardsmen were exceptional duelists, proving an even match for Asriel. It took a lot of effort, before he disarmed them both, making them surrender.

"I will not allow you to have this victory! I'll kill you first!" Arilvus shouted, staring intensely at Andrew.

"That's where you're wrong. We CPUs cannot be slain by mortal weapons." Andrew said.

"Lies! Your blasphemy ends here!" Arilvus declared in a furious tone, rushing Andrew rather aggressively and making him activate HDD.

* * *

Kira and Heinrich were running through the Arena's interior, following the will of the Force, before they came across the holding cells.

"Caelus!" Heinrich shouted.

"Heinrich? What are you doing here?" Caelus asked.

"Busting you out." Heinrich said. Kira activated her lightsaber.

"Stand back, I'll bust the lock." she said. Caelus backed up to a safe distance, before Kira drove the blade of her lightsaber into the locking mechanism, allowing the holding cell door to swing open. She deactivated her lightsaber soon after.

"You have my thanks." Caelus said.

"The battle outside is still raging, and Trivellian reinforcements aren't too far behind. We should help our friends." Heinrich said.

"Lead the way. I'll follow closely." Caelus said. He followed them through the building, and out to the courtyard, to see the battle pretty much over already.

"We're back. I see you handled this well?" Kira asked.

"Yeah." Asmund said. Heinrich turned to see the Andrew fighting the usurper one-on-one.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Arilvus Benelliun believes the CPUs to be blasphemers. He probably went after Andrew Hawker under the delusion that he can kill him." Caelus surmised. He watched the battle with intent.

"Goddess, damn you! Die!" Arilvus declared, growing more delusional and unstable by the second. As Andrew slammed his sword into Arilvus', the Trivellian Emperor would be shocked to see his weapon shatter instantly.

"No! Impossible!" Arilvus exclaimed. Andrew pointed his sword at the defeated Emperor. That was when Trivellian reinforcements came.

"Your Excellency!" the Trivellian commander shouted. To their surprise, rather than kill Arilvus, Andrew despawned his sword, before leaving HDD.

"There is no point in killing an unarmed prisoner, even if you are a tyrant." he declared. "However, you will answer for the crimes you have committed against your own people. The Helenic Church, the Trivellian Army, and the Black Sabers will oversee your trial." he continued.

"Trial? Crimes? What is this nonsense?" the commander asked.

"You might recall, commander, that many of my race were once decorated scouts of your army, before he and his father before him usurped the throne from the rightful rulers and enslaved us. His belief in human supremacy threw the empire into disarray, and many an innocent man died in this very arena for his entertainment." Heinrich said, choosing diplomacy over blood since the battle was over.

"As an agent of the Church, I can confirm all of this, commander. The Goddess is our witness." Caelus said. "I am Brother Caelus. I was locked up here in the arena for months to keep my friends in the Black Sabers from speaking out against him. Helena knew the day would come, where this false Emperor would lose the throne." he continued. The commander thought for a moment, before ordering his soldiers to apprehend Arilvus.

"We will trust the goddess, Brother Caelus. For now, you and the Black Sabers should return to Her refuge for healing. We will take it from here." the commander said. Arilvus angrily glared at the CPUs as he was stripped of the crown and hauled away. Heinrich turned to face the group, happy for their victory.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then. Thank you for everything you've done for us." He said with a curt, gentlemanly bow.

"You're welcome. We'll be sure to come visit you again at some point." Asriel said.

"We'd be more than happy to welcome you all with open arms. Now, we must depart. Farewell." Heinrich said, before he and the now-passive Black Saber rebellion followed Brother Caelus to the Helenic church, leaving the group alone to think about what happened.

"That went quite well." Kira said, pleased with the result.

"Unfortunate that so many had to die to achieve this victory. But, it worked out for the better." Asmund said, before he used the Force to remove the broken shackles from Andrew and Neptune's wrists.

"Man, this whole 'Trivell' thing made no sense!" Neptune complained. That was when a portal opened up, and Arngier, Revan and Gonnaer walked through.

"CPUs, Jedi. Glad to see my efforts for a rescue weren't in vain." Arngeir said.

"Good to see you guys. We were a bit worried that our mission would have been halted indefinitely." Andrew said. "The question still needs answers though. How did we get here?" he asked.

"That's a question that's been lingering in mine and Asriel's heads since we got here, as well." Asmund added.

"You were interdicted - cast aside from the path between worlds. Only exceptionally powerful individuals with intimate knowledge of the complex workings of the Multiverse can perform such an act." Arngier explained.

"It is very likely that Kurome is responsible, in order to keep you from interfering with her plans." Revan said, adding onto what Arngier told them..

"And we know how they will affect Skyrim. Elenwen from the Aldmeri Dominion told us of her masters' plans for invasion, and has sought refuge with General Tullius in exchange for that information." Gonnaer said..

"How bad are we talking about?" Asmund asked.

"Lord Denzion, Kurome and the Sith Empire have thrown themselves in league with the Dominion, and are planning an attack on the Cyrodilic Empire through Skyrim. They're taking Solitude as we speak." Revan reported.

"No time to waste, then. Let's go." Andrew said, before he opened up a dimensional gateway to High Hrothgar, and everyone walked in.

* * *

Everyone returned to High Hrothgar safe and sound. Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be back on track and out of that bizarre and violent dimension.

"Welcome back, everyone. It is good to see you all safe and sound." Histoire said.

"Neptune!" Nepgear shouted, running up to her sister and hugging her tightly.

"Aww, Nep Jr. Couldn't stand another minute without me, could you?" Neptune asked.

"We were worried when you didn't return. Revan sensed the interdiction through the Force, and notified us of the danger." Master Satele said.

"Everyone was planning a rescue with caution and foresight, only to have our hands forced when Elenwen alerted us to the Aldmeri Dominion's invasion plans." IF said.

"We've been told roughy about that. Any more news?" Asmund asked.

"There remains the issue of Kurome Ankokuboshi, the rogue CPU." Master Satele said.

"Histoire, Master Satele and I have spoken at great length about her. It is troubling, indeed, knowing of her role in destroying numerous dimensions." Arngier said.

"Based on the evidence we've collected, the entire Guild is in agreement. Kurome has manipulated events since the Console War, not only pitting the CPUs themselves against each other, but also helping Jose Carter to found his criminal empire and oust Azure Heart from her position in Aurelius." IF began.

"Wait a minute. You mean to say that my sister's kidnapping three years ago was a direct consequence of her meddling?" Nepgear asked.

"Exactly." IF said.

"My time of suffering has all been because of her? That is such a new low." Neptune said.

"Kurome instigated the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate's raid on Planeptune's Basilicom and the resulting War against Crime three years ago at the behest of the True Goddess. The whole reason for Heaven's Bane's existence was to gauge how the CPUs would react, as well as keep them - specifically Azure Heart - from interfering in the True Goddess's plans. After the war, she claimed Jose Carter's sword for herself." IF continued.

"We ran into Kurome in an abandoned mining facility in the Vergesso Asteroids. She mentioned that sword, and Andrew recognized it immediately." Asmund said.

"A CPU is not supposed to be killed by normal means, but somehow Jose Carter's rapier was enough for the late Crime Lord to kill me, before I was resurrected. I don't quite understand why." Andrew said.

"That's something we're trying to find out. Anyways, a year later, the True Goddess sent Kurome on her crusade against several worlds in the Multiverse. Though it took two years for the first world - the home dimension of Geralt of Rivia - to succumb to her efforts, it set forth a sort of ripple effect that destroyed nine other worlds that she has interfered with." IF said.

"The Jedi Council has become well-versed in her efforts to destroy the Multiverse and resurrect the True Goddess. Master Bakarn, Master Braga and Master Kiwiiks have all provided input before Revan and I arrived here with the various Jedi Knights, and - coupling IF's intelligence with our own, and with help from Arngier's and Paarthurnax's recounts of Alduin's terrifying war against the people of this world - we have deduced that the most recent events here were manipulated by Kurome as well." Master Satele added.

"Though she failed with Alduin through Gonnaer and the CPUs, we have learned that she has allied herself with the Aldmeri Dominion, as you well know. From what we have deduced based on Elenwen's intelligence when she betrayed the Dominion, she has been working behind the scenes to manipulate the sudden tensions between our coalition and the Dominion in an effort to spark a full scale conflict as a final act to destroy this world." Arngier said.

"Which brings us to the current state of affairs. You already know that the Aldmeri Dominion has broken the White Gold Concordat and sent an invasion force to take Solitude. They won't stop there; they intend to march south from Haafingar and take Whiterun, then Falkreath. From there, they intend to march into Cyrodiil and take the Imperial City. We've sent a combined Imperial and Stormcloak strike force, supported by Grand Master Satele's Jedi Knights, in an attempt to intercept and halt the Dominion invasion. Frankly, Ulfric and I agree that they may not make it in time to save the city." General Tullius said.

"What sort of forces are we dealing with? What are their strengths?" Scourge asked.

"The initial invasion force is comprised of three battalions of Aldmeri soldiers supported by high ranking Justiciars and battlemages. I cannot say what the Sith forces are comprised of, but they have all been grouped up into a small-scale division. The Dominion commander of this invasion force is none other than General Silinius, a decorated veteran of the first Great War, and an elite guard of the Elder Council." Elenwen said.

"General Silinius was the one to raise the Dominion banner over the Imperial City in the last war, and was present for the signing of the White Gold Concordat. They say he's a Justiciar who's an unrivaled military strategist." Ulfric said, remembering his history lessons.

"The Dominion and Sith Empire are leaving nothing to chance in preparation for their invasion. It is very likely that our combined forces will have some difficulty breaking through their lines." Asmund said.

"Little do they know, they're the pawns of Kurome's sick game." IF said.

"My thoughts exactly. Thankfully, we have a few Jedi Knights familiar with the art of Battle Meditation, not to mention Revan's own strategic prowess. Even if we lose the city, we can still ensure they cannot move any further." Master Satele said, agreeing with the new Jedi Master.

"I'm sorry, uh… 'Battle Meditation'?" Elenwen asked.

"It is an ancient Force ability that takes decades to learn and perfect. A Jedi Knight enters a trance-like state, using their strength in the Force to empower allies and soldiers alike, while also demoralizing the enemy. The distractions of the battlefield make it difficult to perform in practice. Many are familiar with it, and know the ability by heart, but few have truly mastered it." Master Satele explained.

"Only the Emperor himself, and very few well known individuals throughout history, have been able to do such things without your 'Force'. Perhaps, through these Jedi, we may have the ability to drive them out of Skyrim." General Tullius said.

"Then it is settled. We shall combine our efforts to halt the Dominion's invasion, and stop Kurome's plans. The Allied Nations of Gamindustri stand together with the Jedi Order, the Republic, the Stormcloaks and the Cyrodilic Empire against Kurome and her allies." Histoire said. That was when Yennifer appeared, using a teleportation spell to instantly travel from the Blue Palace.

"Yennifer? What's brought you here so quickly?" General Tullius asked.

"It's bad, General. The Dominion has taken Solitude faster than we anticipated. They're holding the city hostage while they consolidate their forces and reinforce their positions, and the Blue Palace is in flames." Yennifer reported.

"That quickly? How?" Ulfric asked, glaring at Elenwen suspiciously.

"Jarl Elisif the Fair says they had help from her court. Her steward and housecarl both found evidence of this treachery, and notified her and the guard." Yennifer explained.

"And what happened to the Jarl?" General Tullius asked.

"The four of us tried to escape using the tunnels under the Pelagius Wing, but they were waiting for us. Two guys with red, glowing swords and four Dominion soldiers had us surrounded. They killed both the Housecarl and the Steward. Elisif told me to run, and I used my teleportation magic to get out of there… I don't think she made it…" Yennifer said, recounting the events of her escape.

"I don't think they would kill the Jarl outright… more likely, they took her prisoner, and intend to use her as ransom to get some of the other holds to kneel to the Dominion." Kira said.

"Aye. I agree with the Jedi. There may yet be hope for Elisif the Fair, if we act fast." General Tullius said, turning back to Yennifer. "I'd ask that you join us. We shall meet up with our forces in Haafingar and prepare an immediate retaliatory strike." he said. Yennifer nodded, gathering her wits.

"What will you do, Master Satele?" Asmund asked.

"I shall remain in High Hrothgar with Histoire and the Greybeards. I'll keep in touch with all Jedi forces via holo, and act as a bridge with the Republic in case we need their help. May the Force be with you all." Master Satele said.

"I will join you in the effort, and act as an adviser to the coalition once we have taken the city." Revan said.

"Alright. Let us make haste." Ulfric said, before everyone - minus Histoire, Master Satele, Elenwen and the Greybeards - left for their forces in Haafingar.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

A longer chapter than the previous one, chock full of original content. There will be more going forward, as the Second Great War engulfs Tamriel.

The idea behind interdiction, and the world that the Grand Empire of Trivell resides in, were the culmination of a vivid dream I had one night. I expanded upon much of it to create a long and hopefully chapter, as we transition into Act Two of the story.

The Wargs, by name, are a reference to J. R. R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_. Unlike the Wargs seen in the LotR trilogy, the ones native to the fantasy realm of Trivell are intelligent, wolf-like humanoids with a slight Austrian/Germanic touch to their personalities and culture, and they can be described as compassionate, loyal and courageous. As explained in the story, they are rogues and scouts, and the fact that many of them served the Trivellian Army implies that they put honor and duty above all else.

Trivell is inspired by, and can be described as, "a mix of Rome, Greece and Arabia" both culturally and militarily, though their political structure is clearly that of a Total Monarchy.

The goddess Helena is more or less a monothiestic variation of Roman Mythology, being a blend of the goddesses Minerva, Venus, Diana and the god Apollo (the only Greek god who's name is shared with Roman Mythology). Her wisdom and truth (Minerva and Apollo) allowed for the Jedi and CPUs to achieve victory against a usurper and tyrant.

Everything is proceeding smoothly into Act 2. We will begin with the Siege of Solitude in the next chapter. Cya!


	19. Dominion Attack

**Hyperdimension Neptunia - Across the Multiverse**

 **A HyperDimension Neptunia Fanfiction by Dumbrarere1**

Chapter 19 - Dominion Attack

The group traveled to the coalition forces in Haafingar, sitting in a temporary encampment waiting for the word to advance and strike. Geralt was talking with Ciri, a Stormcloak Snow-Hammer, an Imperial Legate and a Jedi Knight, sharing stories and laughs over a hearty chowder. Though the air between Imperials and Stormcloaks had a bit of suspicion, they generally got along and were trusting of each other's abilities. It was as though the Civil War never happened. General Tullius coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen. I know you're just getting settled in, but we have received news that Solitude has fallen. The Second Great War with the Aldmeri Dominion has begun." General Tullius reported. This news of Solitude's fall has angered and sickened many Imperial troops.

"That's not all. The Aldmeri Dominion holds the city - its Jarl and people - hostage as they consolidate for a push directly into Whiterun and starve our beloved Skyrim into submission." Ulfric declared, rousing both the Jedi and Stormcloaks into battle readiness.

"The time has come. We shall push through Haafingar and take back Solitude, or risk losing everything to the Dominion. Let us march forth boldly into battle, retake our city and free our people!" Gonnaer declared after, and the soldiers cheered. They put on their helmets, donned their shields and got ready for battle. They formed their lines, with the Jedi in the rear, before beginning the long march through Haafingar, towing artillery, carriages and even a battering ram via horses.

"Now that I had a good look at Skyrim, it's very beautiful. Almost like Alderaan, in a way." Kira said.

"I can see the comparison, Kira. Perfect for a Jedi to get lost in." Asmund remarked.

* * *

Kagami was currently handling jobs from the Guild while Neptune and her husband were away. She'd gotten to be quite skilled as a mage since growing up and graduating from the high school of her home dimension. The credits she made from the Guild went to pay for her tuition at one of Planeptune's more prestigious universities, which she, Konata, and Tsukasa had been accepted into. However, the university was only part of why she and Konata returned; It was the call to return to duty from Histoire that brought them here. Kagami understandably believes this to be the big one - the crisis that would ultimately change their lives forever.

"Hey, Miss Hiiragi. Got a minute?" a young woman said, walking up to her.

"Hmm? Of course. What can I do for you?" Kagami asked. She had gotten used to the fame of being one of the heroes from two separate events in Gamindustri's chaotic history.

"I had a request fulfilled by you, and I just wanted to say thanks for your help in finding those ingredients. Without them, I'd have not had the means to create a cure for my fiance's disease. I'm so grateful!" the woman said hysterically, happy for Kagami's help.

"Woah, slow down. I know I helped you and all, but wouldn't your fiance be happier with you by his side while he recovers?" Kagami asked reasonably.

"You're right, my apologies. I should introduce him to you sometime. Until then, take care." the woman said, returning home. Kagami sighed when the young woman was out of sight.

"Man, this is ridiculous. I know I became famous and all, but don't I ever get a break? What about Cloud? What about Sora? Or Konata, even? Why me?" she asked herself. She shoved her thoughts aside for a moment, noticing her stomach was growling. "Agh, I should stop for the day. It's late and I need to eat… I'll see if Compa's making anything good at the Basilicom…" she muttered to herself, despawning her mage's staff, before heading to the Basilicom. The walk wasn't longer than an hour from the guild hall, before she made it.

"Hello, Miss Hiiragi. I'm sorry to turn you away, but, Lady Purple Heart and Sir Purple Shield aren't in right now." the priest at the front said.

"I was told about that when Histoire briefed me about what was going on. Has Konata been by?" Kagami asked.

"Kagami!" a voice cheered from across the room. Kagami saw who it was, before she lit up with a smile, only to catch herself and mentally beat herself.

"Hey, Uni. How's it going?" Kagami asked as Uni and Konata approached.

"Doing great, though it's kinda lonely without Nepgear… D-Don't tell her I said that, or I'll kill you!" Uni said.

"Two birds of a feather…" Konata teased.

"We are not!" Uni and Kagami snapped in unison, only to grumble.

"Are we done here? This behavior is highly improper for Lady Purple Heart's Basilicom." The priest said somewhat chidingly, but not in a rude tone.

"Oh, our apologies. We got carried away." Kagami said, apologizing for their outburst.

"It's okay. Judging by your conversation, I can see you're still friends with the other CPUs and Candidates." the priest said.

"Mhm. Hey, is Compa out and about?" Kagami asked, having not seen Compa in a while.

"Oh, hey Kagami. I was just about to call you over." Compa said cheerfully.

"Oh! Compa. How's it going?" Kagami asked.

"Miss Compa? Shouldn't you be working at the hospital right now?" the priest asked.

"Oh, I got off early, so I came by to make dinner and make sure the other CPUs are okay. I went to the market with Miss Underling in her off time at the Guild and bought some stuff for a yummy beef and chicken stew." Compa said, holding up a bag. Uni raised an eyebrow at the thought of Linda helping the guild.

"Is she for real?" she asked herself in her head, skeptical about their former enemy. She then shrugged it off, on account that Arfoire herself was turned from evil.

"Sounds wonderful." the priest said.

"You're welcome to join us, if you'd like." Compa offered.

"That's very kind of you, Miss Compa. But, I'm afraid, I will be having dinner with my family this evening, after I get off work." the priest said, politely turning down the meal.

"Of course. Don't be afraid to ask me for seconds tomorrow for lunch." Compa said, countering with a reasonable offer based on what the priest said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to finish reading this prayer request and have the proper rites given before dark." the priest said with a warm smile, before turning back to his work. This left Compa to lead Kagami, Konata and Uni up the elevator and into the living quarters of Neptune, Andrew and Nepgear.

"Oh, hey Compa!" Noire shouted.

"Auntie Compa's back!" Violet shouted energetically, dropping her crayon and running to give Compa a hug.

"We missed you, Auntie Compa. It's been forever since we saw you!" Daniel shouted.

"Oh, it's only been a week, sillies." Compa said. Outside the Basilicom window, two XF-190 Dora fighter jets were flying on patrol, keeping the skies secure while the CPU and her husband were out on their mission. An Amethyst in the shape of a star was painted on the tails of the two fighters, denoting them to be the Amethyst Squadron, veterans and aces of the previous war against the Heaven's Bane Crime Syndicate.

"Hard to believe it's been three years since the war against that nasty crime syndicate… yet conflict is never too far behind, no matter what victories we gain…" Konata said as she looked out the window at the two fighter jets.

"Gamindustri has been at relative peace since then, even with the current crisis looming on the horizon. I still don't quite understand why the citizens of our nations think that there's no danger right now." Blanc said.

"Perhaps the masses figured that the danger is past, now that we've awakened. What I heard about this 'Kurome Ankokuboshi' troubles me." Vert said.

"No doubt, though, that the recent spike in requests at the guild have been because of the crisis continuing to unfold. I've done so many today that I'm beat." Kagami said with a bit of a sigh.

"The only requests I've been able to nab were for some crystals for someone in Southern Planeptune, finding lilies and roses for a man looking to propose to his fiance, and a manner of other fetch quests. I did it in bulk with B-Sha for a while, and reported back." Konata said.

"Same here… I nearly burned myself out doing these things." Kagami said.

"Uni and I had to deal with a rogue corporation taking advantage of the masses by putting "lootboxes" in their games, and the outrage that followed. This blatant excuse for child gambling makes me sick." Noire said.

"Some of the same on my end. There were banners from Electronic Artists advertising so-called "surprise mechanics" all over Leanbox while I was out." Vert said.

"I wonder if it's part of our enemy's plot to revive the True Goddess… Speaking of that, I have seen a dramatic spike in the more aggressive monsters lately." Kagami said, looking outside as the sun set over the horizon. "Now that I think about it, what's with all the monsters mingling with the humans here in Planeptune?" she asked.

"They're Planeptune's newest citizens, and quite compassionate. They were trapped underground in their home dimension, and Andrew and Neptune helped set them free." Noire explained.

"Figures…" Kagami muttered in disbelief.

"Their prince, Asriel Dreemurr, had also become Planeptune's Auxiliary CPU, and Andrew and Neptune's protege. From what I've been told, they did it to stabilize the boy's form." Noire said, continuing her explanation.

"I-... Okay, knowing Neptune, I honestly believe that." Kagami said.

"This sort of monster, we've never heard of or observed until now, but the CPU Candidates and the Gold Third say they're good people. It's made us all decide unanimously to follow Planeptune's example and pass legislation that adds and changes a rudimentary, but effective, identification system for the different monsters to prevent monster hunters and ourselves from accidentally committing murder." Luna said. The conversation continued, until Compa called everyone for dinner.

* * *

The group, along with the combined force, continued its march to Solitude. They passed by broken carts, abandoned belongings, and other bits left in the chaos of whatever citizens tried to escape the Dominion's brutal invasion. Most of the populace was able to escape, but some of them were still trapped.

To Asmund's left, a roving bandit gang was looting an abandoned cart filled with precious gems, fine clothing, and jewelry from a crate marked "Radiant Rainment." They scattered as soon as they saw the coalition army passing through.

It was a long march, but they made it to the city. The ships had already left for Alinor to retrieve the awaiting reinforcements. The Blue Palace, which had served as Solitude's city government for many centuries, lie in smoking ruin. The famous Bards College, an academic symbol of the city, also lie completely destroyed, along with centuries of artistic, musical and literary history.

"What- what happened?" Asriel asked, looking up at the ruined city with dread.

"By Azura… The Daedric Lord Dagon would be falling over himself in joy if he could see this destruction…" An Dunmer soldier in the Imperial Army muttered at the sight of the mangled city.

"The Sacking of Coruscant is the first thing that comes to mind, seeing this…" Asmund muttered.

"How many more people will suffer, if the Dominion and the Sith are allowed to push further south?" Revan asked, just as horrified as the rest of them.

"A moot question! Talos be damned, if we allow it!" a Stormcloak shouted in anger. A couple of the Imperials disliked the sentiment of this, but knew that it would be the end of the Empire this time if they failed and the Dominion marched into the Imperial city. As they made their way to the gates, a Dominion lookout raised the alarm by ringing the city's bell tower, before a pair of Sith ran out to greet the attack force. Their lightsabers glowed a deep purple in the otherwise serene sunset.

"We'll handle this." Asmund said, before he, Scourge and Kira stepped up, drawing their lightsabers in response, before the battle began. They were swift in their victory, outsmarting the two Sith and making them stab each other. Both of them collapsed dead on the ground, and the lookout ran to meet up with what forces he could find. Some archers and mages took position to fire on the small coalition force, but were swiftly counteracted by Imperial Crossbowmen.

"They have the doors barricaded. We can't push forward!" a Stormcloak announced.

"Bring forward the battering ram!" General Tullis ordered. A fairly large, steel-plated battering ram was wheeled over by Imperial troops. With the ram in position and the wheels locked, they began the process of breaching the gate. With a loud thumping, the massive battering ram slammed into the gate, cracking the wood plank that barricaded the door until it snapped, the door opening wide. A couple Sith tried to rush out, but were quickly killed by Andrew and Neptune, who activated HDD as they rushed in to deal with the Aldmeri forces at the gate. One Imperial took an arrow to his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his blade. A Stormcloak Archer took aim and shot the enemy who loosed the arrow in the Imperial's direction. The Stormcloak-Imperial coalition's combined force pushed the Aldmeri forces back about halfway through the town, before the momentum began to peter out.

"We've been halted to a standstill…" Gonnaer said. He looked to the Aldmeri and Sith forces that still lie ahead, knowing that there were too many. And yet for every man the coalition force lost, the enemy lost twenty more due to the use of Battle Meditation amongst two Jedi on the rear.

"There's just too many… We're killing them twenty-to-one, but we can't push forward!" a soldier shouted.

"Not surprising. General Silinius is an exceptional officer and an even more exceptional mage." Ulfric mumbled.

"We have unfinished business with this man. We cannot give up yet, we must push forward." General Tullius said. He watched as Lord Scourge sent a flurry of Force Lightning at a Sith Warrior and Sith Acolyte on the right flank. Tullius weighed and discussed his options with Revan and Ulfric, before they had a plan.

"Asmund. You, Kira and Scourge should join forces at the front. Form a spearhead with the Dragonborn and the CPUs, see if you can't try to break through." Tullius declared.

"Of course, General." Asmund replied, before he and Gonnaer rendezvoused with Scourge and Kira, then made their way to the CPUs. The plan worked, and with the spearhead up front, the coalition forces once again put the Dominion on the defensive, and they pushed their way towards the Blue Palace. General Silinius was nowhere to be found, having likely gone to the Pelagius Wing to escape.

"All of you, spread out and search the building! Take Jedi with you for support! The rest of you, come with me! We're going to look for Jarl Elisif the Fair, then go after General Silinius!" General Tullius ordered. The group stuck with General Tullius, Revan and Ulfric Stormcloak as they went to the dungeons, fighting their way through the Altmer to Jarl Elisif the Fair, who was currently in rags and hanging from the wall of her cell via shackles. A Sith Lord was interrogating her in an effort to force false confessions of Talos worship and treachery against the Empire from Elisif and gain information.

"I figured the Cyrodilic Empire's best would come here… And the Jedi Knight who killed Lord Vitiate, along with the CPUs. What a pleasant surprise." the Sith Lord, Darth Zuhl said.

"Darth Zuhl… You were said to be one of the greatest of Sith Lords since Darth Angral." Scourge said.

"Ah, Lord Scourge… Vitiate's traitorous wrath… How I yearned for this meeting…" Zuhl declared. "Lord Denzion has placed a death mark on you. He will reward me greatly when I destroy you." he continued. The CPUs reactivated HDD, and Revan, Asmund and Kira drew their lightsabers.

"General Tullius, Ufric, Gonnaer... Stand back. This fight will be too much for you." Asmund said. Ulfric and Tullius backed away, as did IF.

"You may have stopped us in numbers, but we will always come back with more!" Darth Zuhl declared. He drew and activated his lightsaber, a particularly nasty crimson blade with a purple glow extending from the hilt.

"Zuhl is a master of reality-bending; ancient dark side powers such as teleportation. He is not to be underestimated." Scourge warned as he drew his lightsaber.

"I tire of these pointless rants. Now, you shall die! For Denzion!" Zuhl shouted, before he teleported behind the group. Asmund was ready for this as he parried the downward strike that came soon after. Using his reality-bending Force powers, Darth Zuhl warped Asmund's lightsaber in an attempt to kill him. Scourge noticed this and used Force Lightning to break the Force ability, allowing a strike from both Kira and Asriel. Neptune and Andrew were both next, followed by Asriel and Nepgear. Both their combined strikes significantly hurt Darth Zuhl, who teleported to the ceiling, standing on it.

"What the-!" Andrew exclaimed, before blocking a Lightning attack with his shield.

"All will tremble in terror before the dark side!" Darth Zuhl declared, before trying to reality-warp a Force-projected Dark Asmund to attempt to knock them off balance. It worked, and Kira most notably was taken off guard. She fell to the ground as she dodged an attack by this projection.

"Kira! Get up, it's just a projection!" Asmund declared. Revan used all his strength and jumped to the ceiling, knocking Zuhl off.

"Grrr… Die already!" Darth Zuhl shouted in anger, before he prepared a powerful warping attack aimed at killing those within it. He'd be stopped with Force Push, before rushing Asriel. Once again, they were completely on even terms, fighting blade to blade, before Asriel managed to somehow cripple Darth Zuhl.

"No… impossible!" the defeated Sith Lord complained. His Dark Asmund projection fizzled out of existence.

"You have lost, Darth Zuhl. This doesn't have to end in bloodshed. Surrender." Asmund said.

"Never on my life!" Darth Zuhl said, before once again rushing the group in a furious, last ditch effort to kill at least one of the Jedi. His attempts proved fruitless, as Scourge's crimson blade impaled the Sith Lord, snuffing the life out of him. With the Jedi and CPUs victorious, Ulfric, Tullius and IF returned.

"My Jarl." Ulfric introduced.

"Ulfric… First you kill my husband, now you've come to torture me for those Thalmor wretches. I should have known." Elisif said, before looking to the CPUs, the Jedi then Tullius. "Wait… what's going on?"

"It's okay, Jarl Elisif. They're with us." General Tullius said as he walked into her view. Asmund released the restraints and opened up the cell with the Force, allowing Elisif to stumble out.

"What happened?" Tullius asked

"They tried to get me to reveal the location of the remaining Blades members, General Tullius... but I told them nothing. They also wanted the location of the CPUs, believing me to hold that kind of knowledge… The Altmer left, leaving that vile man to try and make me "confess" to Talos worship and treachery against the Empire... I was sure I was going to be executed." Elisif admitted honestly.

"You've been through a lot. It's time you rest, my Jarl." Ulfric said.

"Why should I trust you, Ulfric?" Elisif asked.

"You can say that the Imperials and Stormcloaks have formed a sort of coalition against the Aldmeri Dominion, alongside the Jedi Order." Asmund said.

"A coalition… Against the Dominion?" Elisif asked. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"It's true. We couldn't have made it this far without working together." Andrew said.

"I see… I shall hold onto your better judgement. For now, I must return to my throne." Elisif said, defiant against the pain she was in. It took some time, but General Tullius convinced her to see a healer. Afterwards, they took their leave from the dungeon.

* * *

Everyone followed the proverbial breadcrumb trail into the Pelagius Wing. They noticed the air was rather stale and heavy, and felt an otherworldly presence around them.

"It feels super cold here, and much darker… I have a bad feeling about this…" Nepgear remarked.

"The air here also feels… heavy. Like, there's an oppressive presence around us." IF added.

"Tread with caution. The Pelagius Wing was the home of Pelagius the Mad before he became Emperor. It is said to be cursed." Ulfric said in warning.

"Cursed, you say? How so?" Scourge asked.

"I cannot say. Only that people have said that the spirit of Pelagius still walks the halls, plagued by his madness to this day." Ulfric replied. They walked through the dreary halls of the Pelagius Wing, all the while the uneasy feeling never really left them. They turned right onto a downward staircase, making it to the entrance of the escape tunnels. That was when the spirit of Pelagius the Mad appeared before them.

"Who dares to interrupt my slumber?" the angry spirit asked. His paranoia and madness bled through slightly.

"Your Excellency. We of the Imperial Legion are chasing a dangerous foe of our Empire: General Silinius of the Aldmeri Dominion." General Tullius said.

"That Altmer… He was the one who led the forces that conquered my home?" Pelagius asked.

"He and two powerful, extradimentional individuals." Revan said.

"We're chasing after General Silinius now. Hopefully, we can catch him before it's too late." Andrew said.

"I saw him walk into these tunnels. If you wish to stop him, you'd better hurry. Now, go. Leave me to rest peacefully." Pelagius said, before vanishing.

"What was that about?" Neptune asked.

"I don't know, but we have no time to ponder it. Let's go." Gonnaer said as they rushed further into the tunnel after General Silinius. They made it to the end to see the Aldmeri General, flanked by two Sith Acolytes on either side, preparing to return to the fleet with a ship and supplies stolen from the docks.

"Impressive… You managed to defeat Darth Zuhl… I'm afraid you're too late... Kurome and Lord Denzion aren't here. They have already left with the fleet." General Silinius declared.

"Maybe. But you've been cornered. There's nowhere left for you to run." IF said, summoning her qatars.

"You're outnumbered, and you have the Jedi and CPUs up against you. If you surrender, you will be treated fairly." Asmund declared. The Acolytes who flanked Silinius laughed at the idea, igniting their lightsabers. Nepgear, still in HDD, summoned her gunblade and fluttered forward.

"This is your only chance. Surrender now, or face the consequences." she declared. Once again, she was met with laughter from the two Acolytes.

"The pretty lady tells us of consequences… How ironic." one of the acolytes said mockingly.

"She must not know how we Sith do things. Let us teach her." the other acolyte said in agreement, before using the force to drag the unprepared Nepgear in.

"Hey! You mess with Nepgear, you mess with me." Neptune said, still in HDD.

"Me, too." Andrew said, also still in HDD.

"Then you are in the wrong place. Bring me their heads! And take the CPUs in alive!" General Silinius ordered, before the two acolytes leapt into battle. Nepgear was almost completely stunned, but managed to recover in time to duck under a high sweep, before she countered with a close range shot from her gunblade. Asriel and Neptune joined in against the two Sith, while General Tullius, Gonnaer, Ulfric and Andrew went after the General. IF and the Jedi went against any Thalmor reinforcements that came to assist their escape. The inexperienced and overeager acolytes ended up sorely underestimating the CPUs, and were felled rather quickly.

General Silinius found himself on the defensive, having not fully anticipated, nor understood, the scope of power that Gonnaer and Andrew wielded. One blast of the Thu'um from Gonnaer sent his weapon flying into the water.

"It's over, General. The Sith escorting you to the Dominion fleet are dead, and your Thalmor occupation force has been completely destroyed. Be smart about this. You will stand trial for your role in breaking the concordat, but if you surrender now, I can ask the Imperial courts to be lenient." General Tullius said, offering a chance to spare the Altmer before them. That was when he cast an intermediate-level lightning attack, temporarily paralyzing the coalition leaders. Andrew was quick to react, using his shield to block the magic-based attack with ease.

"I may be a decorated war hero and a supreme commander of the Aldmeri forces invading your pathetic Empire, but killing or capturing me won't stop what is to come. As I speak, a grand force the likes of which you've never seen before is preparing for the trip to Skyrim. This 'victory' of yours will not last. Soon, all of Tamriel shall recognize the Dominion as the supreme rulers of Nirn." General Silinius replied. He then cast a teleportation spell, returning to the fleet.

"Dammit!" Gonnaer shouted as General Tullius and Ulfric got back on their feet.

"Did he just use teleportation magic? What a complete waste of time…" Ulfric muttered.

"We may not have succeeded in capturing General Silinius and bringing him to justice, but we can be rest assured that the city is safe." Asmund said as he sheathed his lightsaber. The CPUs left HDD, rejoining the group.

"Man, that was such a petty move. We were just about done here, and then poof! Great way to lengthen a chapter." Neptune grumbled.

"This won't end until the Empire invades and occupies Summerset Isle; their homeland of 'Alinor'." General Tullius countered, looking back at everyone. His voice had a hint of sarcasm when he said 'homeland of Alinor'.

"Regardless, Solitude is now free for the moment, and we have the opportunity to rebuild." Revan said.

* * *

The group returned to Solitude proper, seeing Jedi Knights and coalition soldiers treating those that were trapped in the city when the Dominion attacked. A few others were already helping to rebuild. Geralt walked up to the group with the report.

"Report, Geralt." General Tullius ordered. Asmund and Kira were slightly unnerved by the sight of a Witcher, but let it slide as they were all on the same side.

"All remaining members of the Dominion occupation have been either killed or taken into custody. The Dominion spy in Jarl Elisif's court has also been arrested. Sadly, several prominent teachers and staff at the Bards College, the owner of the Radiant Raiment, and three other members of the Jarl's court were executed by the occupation, and the Hall of the Dead was ransacked and burned to the ground." Geralt reported.

"Desecration and murder… By the Divines…" Ulfric muttered in horror.

"The Emperor will hear of this… Come, we shall depart for the Imperial City at once." General Tullius said, turning to Geralt. "I put you in charge of the men here, Geralt. Do me proud." he said.

"Of course, General." Geralt said.

"I shall remain here in Solitude, as promised. I wish you all well. May the Force be with you." Revan said, before departing from the group.

* * *

Back in the galaxy, Arrow Squad was in Hyperspace, approaching a set of coordinates.

"Approaching coordinates. Two minutes to target." Clyde said as he and the squadron were in Hyperspace. With a number of Sith and Imperials currently in other dimensions, Republic High Command believes there to be a perfect opportunity to strike at the Imperial fleet. Admiral Helen Dodonna, General Var Suthra and Watcher One have pinpointed an Imperial fuel depot in the upper atmosphere of Ord Ibanna. Arrow Squad's fighters were modified with proton torpedo launchers to go with their heavy laser cannons and concussion missiles.

"One minute to target." Marc announced.

"Remember the objective, everyone. We head in, take out that fuel depot, then get out again before they send reinforcements. Make your shots quick and clean." Clyde said.

"Thirty seconds." Marc announced. Clyde counted down the last few seconds in his head.

"Five… four… three… two… one… drop!" he ordered, and all of Arrow Squad dropped out of Hyperspace in the gas giant's upper atmosphere. That was when they were met with a literal swarm of Imperial fighters.

"WOAH!" Kara shouted as she narrowly avoided a head on collision.

"They're coming out of nowhere!" James shouted.

"Terminus destroyer spotted, eleven o'clock. It's the Conqueror!" Pete shouted.

"All wings, fall back!" Clyde ordered as he and the rest of Arrow Squad reversed course.

"Dammit! We've fallen into a trap!" Ryan swore.

"Excalibur, come in! This is Arrow Lead, the Empire was waiting for us. There's a swarm of Imperial fighters chasing us, and the mission has gone to hell. I can confirm that the Conqueror is in our area, and closing fast. Requesting mission abort!" Clyde said over the comms.

"I read you, Arrow Lead. I'm sending coordi-ates-" Captain Kirk said, before comms got interrupted.

"The enemy is jamming the Excalibur's transmissions. What are your orders?" Marc asked.

"Maverick, Count, Starbuck, follow me. We're going to have to get creative. The rest of you, pull out and try to separate their numbers. Form into elements and watch each other's backs. I'll search for the source of that jamming field." Clyde said, before he swerved right. Pete followed close behind, firing lasers and anti-fighter concussion missiles at every opportunity.

"Watch your six, Count!" Kara shouted as she broke off to intercept the threats to her element lead.

"Dammit!" Count swore.

"Fortune Hunter, here. Imperials are slowly putting pressure on us." Nathan said.

"Ten percent of the enemy fighters here have been dealt with, but we cannot keep this up forever." Dmitri said. Clyde was busy checking his scanners for any electronic disruptions. He finally finds one, a three-hundred year old Sith Interdictor being used as a mobile jamming platform.

"Captain, if you have any ideas, make it quick." Marc said.

"I believe I have eyes on the jammer. Count, Starbuck, Maverick. Follow me." Clyde said. He changed his course and speed, zooming past the Imperial fighters and warships towards the tibanna gas platforms on the far side of the area of operation.

"We need to take that jammer out fast, Gambler. What's the plan?" Ryan asked.

"We'll hit the fuel depot next to that Imperial warship. That should take it out, along with the jamming." Clyde said.

"Using the explosive nature of refined tibanna gas to take the jammer out? That's brilliant, Captain!" Marc shouted. "I'm marking the parts of the fuel depot that you need to hit onto your HUDs. If you destroy those, you'll cause a chain reaction." he continued.

"Target coordinates received. Let's go!" Clyde said. Pete, Kara and Ryan followed him closely, dodging enemy fire. They armed their proton torpedoes, firing upon the marked targets with precision. The resulting explosion toppled the tibanna gas platform on top of the Sith Interdictor, smashing its shields and dragging it further into the atmosphere, before ripping it apart in the massive explosion that soon followed.

"Jammer down!" Ryan shouted excitedly.

"Arrow Squad, come in!" Captain Kirk shouted.

"Arrow Lead, here. We've just taken out their jamming. You're coming in loud and clear." Clyde reported.

"Thank the Force... What's the status on that fuel depot?" Helen asked.

"One's down, and it took a three hundred year old Sith Interdictor with it. Two platforms remain, but the Conqueror is still in the AO, and we're still being swarmed with enemy fighters." Marc announced.

"Do you think you can take out the rest of the platforms?" Helen asked.

"We'll try." Ryan replied.

"Understood. I'm transmitting fresh coordinates. Take out the rest of those tibanna gas platforms, and clear out as soon as possible. We don't want to lose any members of the squad." Helen said. Clyde, Ryan, Kara and Pete changed course to the second platform, where they quickly took it out. It toppled onto a couple Harrower Star Destroyers that were docked there, taking them out in a similar fashion.

"One left!" Pete exclaimed. They then fired on the third platform, and it too went up in flames.

"All platforms destroyed, mission accomplished. Arrow Squad, retreat." Clyde ordered. After a few seconds, with the Hyperspace coordinates punched in, he then ordered them to make the jump. All eight members of the squad made it out, shaken and exhausted, but alive.

* * *

Back in Tamriel, the group made it to the Imperial City after a couple days of travel by horse-drawn carriage, as well as stopping off at Bruma. The city walls were gleaming marble amongst the surrounding swampland and forest. Ships of the East Empire Company and the Imperial fleet sat proudly in the harbors by the waterfront. Though Ulfric was eyed with suspicion, the guards waved everyone through, since General Tullius was at the lead. They continued until they reached the Imperial Palace, where Emperor Titus Mede II was in a meeting with the newly reformed Elder Council.

"General Tullius. Why do you interrupt this meeting? And who are these people?" Titus asked. He then eyed Ulfric with great suspicion.

"I'm afraid there is grave news, your Excellency, concerning the Thalmor." General Tullius began. "You and the Elder Council are no doubt aware of the rising tensions between the Empire and the Dominion. Elenwen has since warned us of the Dominion's plans for conquest and destruction of the Empire." he continued.

"As predicted, the Dominion attacked through Solitude, but we were able to liberate the city soon after. If not for the cooperation between Ulfric and Tullius, and the dragonborn Gonnaer, we'd probably have lost that fight." Asmund added. Titus thought long and hard about the circumstances of the sudden meeting, thinking hard. Finally, with a sigh, he stood.

"If the traitor Ulfric Stormcloak helped the Empire push back a Dominion invasion, then it is only fitting that, by my right as Emperor, I grant him a pardon for his crimes." he said, before turning to the pardoned man. "Ulfric Stormcloak, I hereby name you General of the Imperial Legion, and ask you to assist General Tullius and the Dragonborn, as the supreme commanders of all legionnaires until such time as the Dominion and their false Elder Council should strike their colors in surrender." he declared. One of the members of his council looked ready to take out a dagger and shove it in Titus' chest, only to have his wrath subdued by fellow members of the Elder Council.

"Of course, your Excellency. Thank you." Ulfric said. "But a question. What of these extradimensional warriors, the CPUs and Jedi Knights? Their aid to the Empire has been just as invaluable." he asked.

"And I foresee that they will continue to provide as much invaluable aid to the Empire as they have in Solitude. Report to the galleon _Sea Strider_ , gentlemen. She will be the command ship of the Empire's invasion force. You're all dismissed." Titus said, giving the reins of one of the Empire's most advanced warships to General Tullius, Gonnaer, and Ulfric. The group departed for the waterfront, where the Sea Strider awaited them. It was a fairly unique warship, armed to the teeth with bronze cannons across the deck and a ballista on the bow.

"Look at her…" Gonnaer said in awe.

"Never thought I'd see the Empire's most advanced ship up close, let alone be in command of her." Ulfric said in amazement.

"Not that I don't trust you, Ulfric, but…" General Tullius said, before turning to Gonnaer. "Gonnaer, why don't you take a crack at commanding the vessel. If your leadership is as strong as your dragon shouts, you should have no trouble." he said.

"I'll do my best, General." Gonnaer said. The crew had just finished loading supplies, and the men being used in the invasion were loading up as well. In less than an hour, they were ready to depart. "All hands, prepare to cast off!" Gonnaer called out.

"Prepare to cast off!" Tullius echoed, and the sailors went to their stations. The mooring would be removed and brought aboard, and the gangway was pulled aboard as well.

"Take us out, half sail." Gonnaer ordered. Asmund went onto the rigging, helping to unfurl the sails for transit out of the bay.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Another chapter that has been an utter mess to finish. I don't expect the next chapter to be any better. This release is the best I can do to keep the story moving along.

The two fillers that I put in are all that keep this chapter above 5k words. Though, the filler in Gamindustri has some credence to the plot, as we see familiar characters like Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi.

Act Two begins here. I anticipate everyone will enjoy reading the coming chapters.

I hope you all enjoyed. Cya!


End file.
